


Red String

by Sylareen



Series: Xanadu [2]
Category: Akira (Musician), Aldious (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Romance, Visual Kei
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 144,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylareen/pseuds/Sylareen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La jeune Reno, fille du Comte de Tsubaki, est désespérée à l'idée d'être forcée à faire un mariage arrangé avec un seigneur, pour la gloire de sa famille. Elle préfère aller s'amuser et danser dans les tavernes branchées en ville. C'est alors qu'elle rencontre Akira, une jeune militaire en garnison dans le comté.<br/>Cette fanfiction se passe plusieurs années avant ma fanfiction "Le Conjurateur".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont des artistes de visual kei et certains sont également modèles pour le magazine de mode KERA, notamment Re:NO et Akira.  
> Cette fanfiction est un spin off de ma fanfiction "Le Conjurateur" disponible ici : http://archiveofourown.org/works/7831192/chapters/17876782 qui est elle même un spin off de la fanfiction "Les mercenaires" de Kuroryuu disponible ici : http://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/D/Dir-en-Grey/Les-mercenaires/59722.html  
> Il n'est cependant pas nécessaire de les avoir lu pour lire celle ci (mais allez les lire quand même, elles sont géniales ^^).
> 
>  
> 
> Hello !!
> 
> Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction, qui se déroule dans le même univers que mon autre fic "Le conjurateur". En fait, cette fic se passe quelques années avant "Le conjurateur" et va raconter la rencontre entre Reno et Akira, personnages qui sont brièvement apparus dans "Le conjurateur" mais sur lesquels j'avais envie d'écrire un peu plus.
> 
> Comme d'habitude, je mets des photos pour se rendre compte des personnages et de leurs costumes, mais il va tout de même falloir faire preuve d'imagination ^^. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver une photo qui corresponde parfaitement à ce que je recherche. Notamment pour les soldats, qui ne vont pas intervenir dans ce chapitre mais plus tard, il faudra imaginer que leurs costumes sont un peu vieux et abîmés quoi...
> 
> Comme d'habitude aussi, il y aura de nombreuses références à des groupes de visual kei, déjà les personnages. Mais aussi des références à d'autres choses, par exemple à Kaamelott. Je laisse le soin aux connaisseurs de les trouver ^^.
> 
> J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour mon chéri : Gueuwen, qui a commencé à écrire une fic dans le même univers. Elle s'appelle "Les chasseurs", concerne des membres de groupes de métal japonais, notamment Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas, et se déroule en parallèle de ma fic "Le conjurateur". Je vous invite à aller découvrir ça ^^. Vous pouvez la lire ici : https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/F/Fear--and-Loathing-in-Las-Vegas/Les-chasseurs/78033.html
> 
> Et bien sûr, je fais aussi de la pub pour Kuroryuu, puisque mes deux fics et celle de Gueuwen sont inspirées de l'univers qu'elle a créé pour sa fic "Les mercenaires". N'hésitez pas à aller la lire, elle est vraiment cool !

"Encore un bal ?! Mais pourquoi faire..." protesta Reno, agacée.

"Mais Mademoiselle, vous savez très bien que vos parents vous cherchent un prétendant," répondit Sawa tout en lui brossant les cheveux.

"Mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un prétendant ! J'ai à peine vingt ans, j'ai encore le temps de profiter de ma jeunesse avant de devoir me marier !"

"Ah... Ma pauvre Mademoiselle... Si seulement Monsieur et Madame pouvait être de votre avis, bien des disputes seraient évitées..." soupira Sawa. "Vous êtes encore une jouvencelle, mais Monsieur et Madame ne sont plus tous jeunes. Un jour viendra malheureusement où ils nous quitteront, et vous êtes leur unique héritière. Ils se désespèrent de ne pas vous savoir déjà fiancée..."

La jeune demoiselle poussa un soupir.

"Ben voyons... Ils ont juste envie de me marier au plus offrant si ça peut leur permettre d'augmenter leurs richesses et leur prestige..."

"Allons bon, Mademoiselle, je suis sûre que Monsieur et Madame ne pensent qu'à votre bien," répondit Sawa avec un sourire réconfortant.

Reno en doutait fortement. Après tout, elle était la fille du Comte de Tsubaki. Son père ne laissait jamais passer une occasion d’accroître l'influence de sa famille. C'était un seigneur d'un certain âge, qui avait combattu dans sa jeunesse aux côtés du Roi de l'époque, le père de sa Majesté Kisaki. Il n'aimait pas du tout le style de Kisaki et des nobles de la nouvelle génération, qui se coiffaient et s'habillaient de manière un peu trop fantaisiste à son goût, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lécher les bottes de Kisaki afin que son comté reste un des plus puissants du royaume. Cette attitude répugnait Reno... Évidemment que son père ne cherchait qu'à la marier à un riche seigneur, il n'en avait rien à faire de son bonheur...

Quant à sa mère, c'était pareil. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était que Reno se comporte en lady digne de ce nom et fasse ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche : responsabilités...

Mais Reno en avait marre des responsabilités ! Elle avait juste envie de s'amuser et de profiter de sa jeunesse ! Ses parents ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils étaient vieux... Parfois Reno se demandait s'ils avaient été jeunes un jour dans leur vie. Cela semblait improbable, vu comment ils étaient coincés...

Reno se disputait souvent avec ses parents, qui ne cessaient de lui faire des reproches sur sa manière de s'habiller ou de se coiffer, ou sur son comportement indécent pour une lady. Pfff... Ils ne comprenaient vraiment rien ! Dans ces moments là il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour penser à autre chose : aller danser. Elle rejoignait sa meilleure amie, Toki, une autre fille de seigneur, et elles allaient s'amuser en ville jusqu'au petit matin.

Les divertissements ne manquaient pas dans le comté. Tsubaki, la ville principale du comté et une des plus grandes cités du royaume, était un haut lieu touristique. La ville regorgeait de merveilles architecturales, notamment un majestueux temple datant de l'ère pré-Xanadienne mais encore visitable, ainsi que d'immenses salles de spectacle qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles de Celmisia. Les plus grands artistes et les troupes les plus renommées venaient se produire à Tsubaki. Mais les jeunes gens comme Reno ou Toki préféraient de loin faire la route jusqu'à Harajukyu, la deuxième grande ville du comté. Ah, Harajukyu ! Le temple de la mode ! Beaucoup de jeunes se fournissaient là bas. C'était aussi à Harajukyu qu'il y avait les meilleures soirées, dans les tavernes branchées de la ville. On y dansait toute la nuit sur un rythme endiablé, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les danses de société que l'on pratiquait au château ! Pour Reno, c'était l'occasion de se lâcher et d'oublier tous ses soucis, de faire corps avec la musique et surtout de s'amuser.

La jeune noble soupira une fois de plus. Elle n'y couperait pas. Même si elle n'aimait pas cela, elle était bien obligée d'aller à ce bal donné en son honneur... Enfin, heureusement Toki serait là alors cela serait moins insupportable. Et puis avec un peu de chance, aucun prétendant ne conviendrait à ses parents et ils la laisseraient tranquille...

Le soir de la réception, Reno était agitée. Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle avait une boule au ventre et se tordait les mains tant elle était stressée.

"Ce... Cessez de bouger dans tous les sens, Mademoiselle !" s'écriait Sawa qui avait beaucoup de difficulté à la coiffer alors qu'elle ne restait pas immobile. En plus, la jeune servante était beaucoup plus petite, ce qui l'obligeait à sautiller en agitant la brosse à cheveux. "Vous ne voulez pas plutôt vous asseoir ?"

Avec un soupir, Reno s'assit derrière sa coiffeuse. Sawa eut un soupir de soulagement et entreprit de brosser les longs cheveux blonds.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller !" gémit-elle, lançant un regard implorant à sa servante.

"Ce n'est que pour quelques heures. Allez-y pour faire plaisir à Monsieur et Madame."

"Mais je m'en fiche de leur faire plaisir ! Ils ne me font pas plaisir eux ! Je ne leur ai rien demandé !"

"Allons, Mademoiselle, soyez raisonnable ! Ce n'est qu'un simple bal comme vous en avez tant l'habitude. Vous n'avez qu'à faire bonne figure et tout se passera bien," répondit Sawa en souriant.

"Mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver fiancée à un crétin dont je me fiche... C'est stupide ! Pourquoi suis-je obligée d'y aller ?!" s'écria-t-elle en se relevant et en faisant à nouveau les cent pas dans la pièce.

"Ah... Attendez Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas fini !!" s'exclama la jeune servante, trottinant derrière elle en brandissant désespérément la brosse.

Après un long moment et beaucoup d'efforts, Sawa avait réussi à coiffer et à habiller sa jeune maîtresse.

Reno était une demoiselle d'une grande beauté. Sa peau était diaphane et ses traits délicats et raffinés. Son visage était illuminé par de longs cils et des lèvres roses qui formaient le plus charmant des sourires. Sa longue chevelure d'un blond platine ondulait gracieusement en retombant sur ses épaules et sa poitrine. Elle portait pour l'occasion une élégante petite robe noire et grise ornée de froufrous. Un jupon blanc venait apporter une touche de lumière. La robe s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux, dévoilant ses jambes graciles recouvertes de bas de soie et de bottes noires. (1)

Sawa quant à elle était une jeune bonne attachée au service de la future Comtesse. Son visage plus rond semblait encore enfantin. C'était une gentille fille un peu naïve, qui s'occupait de Reno depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Elle portait une simple tenue de maid ainsi qu'un ruban blanc dans ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en deux couettes. (2)

Une fois prête, Reno descendit vers la salle de bal, suivie quelques pas en arrière par Sawa. Pour l'occasion, la salle de réception avait été richement décorée. L'orchestre se trouvait à une extrémité de la pièce mais n'avait pas encore commencé à jouer, le bal ne commençant que plus tard. A l'autre extrémité de la salle, un immense buffet avait été dressé, permettant aux convives de se restaurer et de se rafraîchir entre deux danses. Alors que la jeune noble entrait dans la pièce, un valet annonça "Mademoiselle Reno !" et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

Il y avait là de nombreux jeunes seigneurs encore célibataires. Reno en reconnu quelques uns parmi les convives. Il y avait par exemple les seigneurs Keita et Shuuhei, du comté d'Aquarium, le seigneur Teruki, un vassal du seigneur Kanon, ou encore le comte Satoshi. (3)

De nombreuses demoiselles étaient présentes également. Parmi elles, Reno repéra son amie. Toki était une jeune femme très coquette. Tout comme Reno, elle aimait suivre la mode de Harajukyu et ne s'habillait pas vraiment décemment pour une lady. Mais comme elle n'était pas la future Comtesse, cela lui était moins souvent reproché... Alors que Reno privilégiait une certaine simplicité, misant sur son élégance naturelle, Toki aimait les robes très voyantes et exubérantes. Ce soir là, elle portait une robe rose pale agrémentée de froufrous, de dentelles et de nœuds, totalement ouverte sur le devant et dévoilant sans pudeur ses jambes recouvertes de bas résilles blancs. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient coiffés de manière sophistiquées et tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules, et un ornement floral venait reposer sur sa tête (4).

Tous les invités regardèrent entrer Reno, murmurant quelques commentaires sur sa beauté. Sa mère, la Comtesse, vint l'accueillir et la prendre par le bras, alors que les conversations reprenaient leur cours.

"Enfin te voilà..." soupira la Comtesse, exaspérée. "Tu as fait attendre nos hôtes, cela ne se fait pas... Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette robe ? Elle est bien trop courte !"

Reno leva les yeux au ciel. Encore et toujours des reproches... Elle avait pourtant fait un effort pour mettre une tenue correcte...

"Mère, vous n'allez pas commencer..." grogna-t-elle. "Ma robe est moins courte que celle de Toki, cela devrait vous suffire !"

"Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune fille ! Maintenant que tu es là tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller parler à tous ces messieurs. Et surtout montre toi agréable, tout le monde est là pour toi."

"Je n'ai rien demandé moi..." soupira-t-elle, mais trop bas pour que sa mère entende.

Sa mère la relâcha, espérant vainement qu'elle prête attention aux regards des séduisants jeunes hommes qui souhaitaient lui parler, mais Reno se dirigea directement vers le buffet de rafraîchissements. Si elle devait passer la soirée à parler à des idiots et à danser sur une musique insipide, elle aurait au moins besoin d'un ou deux verres de quelque chose de plus fort que du champagne...

Alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un cocktail à base de vodka ou de gin, Toki lui sauta au cou.

"Renooooo !" s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. "Alors, tu ne viens même plus saluer ta meilleure amie ?" Reno eut un petit rire.

"Mais si, j'allais venir ! Ta présence est la seule chose qui me pousse à endurer ce bal pourri, mais j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant avant."

"Ahaha mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est super un bal ! Regarde moi tous ces beaux garçons !"

"C'est justement pour ça que j'ai besoin d'un verre..."

"Oh ! Je crois que le Comte Satoshi t'a regardé !" s'exclama Toki, ignorant totalement la remarque de Reno. "Tu devrais aller lui parler ! Viens !"

"Noooon !!" s'écria Reno, mais c'était trop tard. Toki était déjà en train de la traîner à l'écart du buffet, loin, très loin du cocktail dont elle avait tant besoin...

Pendant toute la soirée, Toki l'emmena parler à des seigneurs tous plus riches les uns que les autres. Reno n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se montrer sociable... Elle se forçait à s'intéresser aux banalités qu'on lui racontait, à rire élégamment lorsqu'un seigneur disait quelque chose censé être drôle, ou à remercier poliment quand on lui faisait un compliment. Ce qui arrivait souvent, vu que la plupart des invités n'étaient là que pour elle...

C'était une véritable torture ! Heureusement que Toki était là et n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour rire ou discuter, elle arrivait à entretenir la discussion malgré la passivité de Reno.

Dès qu'elle le pouvait, la jeune noble retournait près du buffet, pour boire un coup, manger un amuse bouche, ou simplement s'écarter un peu de l'assemblée. Elle n'avait rien contre les réceptions mondaines en temps normal, au contraire, elle aimait plutôt ça. Mais pas quand il s'agissait de lui trouver de force un fiancé...

Et évidemment, à un bal, il fallait danser... Maintenant que les échanges de mondanités étaient bien entamés, les musiciens se mirent à jouer, emplissant la pièce d'une douce musique. Reno soupira. Ses parents avaient décidément le don de tout gâcher. D'ordinaire elle adorait danser, mais ce soir cela lui semblait être une véritable corvée !

Quand le Comte Satoshi vint lui demander la première danse, elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'éconduire d'un air blasé. En se forçant, elle parvint néanmoins à sourire et à lui offrir sa main pour qu'il l'emmène sur la piste de danse.

Ils tournoyèrent gracieusement pendant un moment, mais Reno n'arrivait pas à oublier pourquoi elle était là. D'ordinaire l'exercice aurait été agréable, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise alors qu'elle sentait les mains de cet homme sur son corps. Elle se félicitait d'ailleurs mentalement de ne pas avoir mis une robe à décolleté ! Elle n'aurait pas supporté les regards affamés de tous ces seigneurs... Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir les jambes à l'air...

Dès que la danse fut finie, elle se débarrassa du Comte aussi cordialement que possible. Hélas elle n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner de la piste qu'un autre seigneur l'invita pour la prochaine danse... Bien forcée, elle accepta...

Ce petit manège dura une bonne partie de la soirée. Quand elle eut enfin dansé un nombre de fois socialement acceptable, elle prétexta qu'elle était un peu fatiguée et retourna vers le buffet pour se rafraîchir. Elle escomptait bien échapper discrètement à ses soupirants, mais c'était compter sans sa mère ! La Comtesse s'avança vers elle, accompagnée d'un jeune seigneur. Il était d'une grande taille et plutôt mince. De beaux cheveux noirs encadraient son visage aux traits fins, et ses yeux étaient mis en valeur par un maquillage violet du plus bel effet. Il portait un élégant costume noir, agrémenté d'un foulard en satin de la même couleur noué autour de son cou.

"Ah, Reno ! Tu tombes bien !" dit la Comtesse avec un grand sourire. "Voila un charmant jeune homme que j'aimerais te présenter. Il s'agit du Comte Toya (5). Cher Comte, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fille, Reno."

"Mes hommages, Mademoiselle," dit-il, prenant la main de Reno et y déposant un délicat baiser. "Je vois que votre mère m'a menti, vous êtes bien plus belle que ce qu'elle m'a dit !"

Reno rougit et retira sa main de celle du Comte, gênée. Cela n'échappa pas à sa mère, qui accapara à nouveau l'attention du Comte avec un éclat de rire cristallin, permettant ainsi à Reno de reprendre ses esprits.

"Ahaha, cher Comte, quel fripon vous faites ! N'est-il pas délicieux, Reno ?"

"En... Enchantée, cher Comte," bégaya-t-elle en faisant une révérence. "Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mademoiselle," répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Reno esquissa un sourire. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire !

"Le Comte me racontait tout à l'heure dans quelles terribles conditions il était venu depuis Gekiai !" reprit sa mère. "Figure toi qu'un essieu de son carrosse s'est brisé, c'est affreux, n'est-ce pas ? En pleine campagne ! Il aurait pu se faire attaquer par des bandits ! Oh mais cher Comte, je ne doute pas que vous auriez pu les repousser sans difficulté ! On vante vos talents martiaux jusqu'ici, le saviez-vous ? Nous sommes loin de la capitale, mais bien sûr nous sommes parfaitement informés de tout ce qu'il se passe dans le royaume. Comme vous le savez, mon mari est quelqu'un de très important, oui oui. Il me disait encore l'autre jour que sa Majesté..."

Reno occulta le babillage incessant de sa mère et eut un petit rire silencieux en voyant le Comte résister pour ne pas en faire de même. Il avait l'air gêné et répondait par des "ah" ou "oui" aux moments clés, mais ne cessait de lancer des regards furtifs vers la jeune noble. Alors comme cela, le Comte Toya venait de Gekiai ? Voila donc pourquoi sa mère voulait tant lui présenter en personne ! Un vassal du Marquis Jui, voilà qui pourrait apporter un sacré prestige à la famille...

"… et c'est comme cela que Tsubaki a accueilli l'année dernière la plus grande exposition d'armes à roulettes mobiles du royaume !" conclut la Comtesse. "Ah, mais je vois que la Vicomtesse Rio (6) me fait signe. J'arrive, j'arrive, Vicomtesse ! Bien, je vais vous laisser faire... plus ample connaissance. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, cher Comte."

"Je vous en prie, madame la Comtesse. Veuillez présenter mes excuses à la Vicomtesse pour vous avoir accaparée aussi longtemps." Il s'inclina respectueusement puis la Comtesse s'en alla, satisfaite. Toya se tourna alors vers Reno avec un sourire.

"Veuillez pardonner ma mère..." dit-elle. "Elle parle beaucoup..."

"Ce n'est rien," lui assura le Comte. "Votre mère semble être une femme très sympathique."

"Ahaha allons, cher Comte, je sais que vous ne dites cela que par politesse, ne faites pas l'innocent !" plaisanta-t-elle. Toya la regarda d'un air coupable avec des petits yeux de chiens battu.

"C'est vrai, je suis démasqué," dit-il, esquissant un sourire. "En réalité j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur ses paroles, mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Mon regard était irrémédiablement attiré vers vous. Vous êtes tellement sublime, Mademoiselle, que votre simple sourire semble illuminer la pièce d'une lumière éblouissante !"

"Ah... Euh... Eh bien, me... merci," bafouilla Reno en rougissant et en arrêtant immédiatement de sourire. Où était Toki quand on avait besoin d'elle ?! Elle jeta un regard furtif vers la piste de danse. Évidemment... Toki était en train de danser avec un seigneur quelconque et semblait très joyeuse...

Le Comte Toya remarqua ce regard vers la piste et l'interpréta comme une envie d'aller danser...

"M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Mademoiselle ?" demanda-t-il en lui offrant sa main.

Reno réprima un soupir et se força à sourire.

"Bien entendu, cher Comte," dit-elle, plaçant sa main dans la sienne. Toya esquissa un sourire satisfait et la mena à la piste de danse.

Encore une fois, Reno dû tournoyer au rythme de la musique, dans les bras d'un inconnu qui la regardait avec un peu trop d’insistance. Cela n'en finirait donc jamais ? Le Comte semblait pourtant être une personne agréable, et elle était sûre qu'ils auraient pu s'entendre en d'autres circonstances, mais actuellement elle avait juste envie de lui marcher _accidentellement_ sur les pieds en dansant...

"Vous êtes une excellente danseuse, Mademoiselle," dit soudainement Toya. "Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, bien évidemment. Une jeune femme de votre rang ne peut qu'être parfaite en tout point. Personnellement, je pense que la danse est le reflet de l'âme. On peut presque tout apprendre sur la personnalité d'une personne en l'observant danser. Ne pensez-vous pas ?"

"Oh bien sûr, vous avez raison, cher Comte," répondit-elle. Elle avait tellement envie de lui marcher sur le pied ! "Et donc, que pouvez-vous déduire sur ma personnalité de ma façon de danser ?"

"Eh bien, vous vous laissez guider sans difficulté, je peux donc en déduire que vous êtes une femme douce et délicate. Vos pas sont précis, mais légers et fluides. J'en déduis que vous êtes parfaitement instruite des usages de ce monde. En outre, vous êtes brillante et sensible. Enfin, j'ajouterai que la façon dont votre main repose dans la mienne, gracieusement mais fermement, dénote d'une certaine ténacité."

Reno eut un rire silencieux. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais en même temps tous ces termes étaient très génériques. Ils pourraient correspondre à n'importe qui. C'était avec ce baratin qu'il comptait la séduire ? Lamentable... Elle aurait espéré un peu plus d'éloquence de la part d'un vassal du Marquis Jui, connu pour être un merveilleux poète.

"Vous pouvez deviner tout cela rien qu'à ma façon de danser ? C'est épatant," dit-elle, résistant à la tentation d'éclater de rire. Ce Comte ne semblait pas très malin, il fallait absolument qu'elle le présente à Toki un de ces jours, ils s'entendraient à merveille !

Toya eut un sourire, fier de lui. Alors qu'ils continuaient à danser, il ne cessait de complimenter Reno sur son charme ou sa façon de se mouvoir avec grâce. Il lui énuméra une liste des qualités requises pour une parfaite lady et déclara d'un ton satisfait qu'elle les possédait toutes. Puis il lui raconta diverses anecdotes sur lui, destinées à vanter discrètement et subtilement sa richesse ou son rang social. Si elle l'écoutait, elle aurait pu être convaincue qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur parti dans tout Xanadu...

Après un temps qui sembla interminable, la danse s'arrêta enfin. Les musiciens firent une rapide pause, le temps de changer leurs partitions avant d'entamer le morceau suivant. Reno en profita pour lâcher la main de Toya avant qu'il ne décide de la faire danser à nouveau.

"Veuillez m'excuser, cher Comte, je suis un peu fatiguée à force de danser. Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air," dit-elle, s'éloignant de la piste de danse.

"Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Souhaitez-vous que je vous ramène une verre d'eau ?" s'inquiéta Toya.

"Je vous remercie mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue. Cela ira mieux après un petit tour dans les jardins."

"Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ? Cela serait l'occasion de discuter un peu plus au calme."

"Oh non !" s'exclama Reno un peu trop vite. "Je m'en voudrais de vous soustraire à la réception ! Restez donc ici et profitez de la musique. Je reviens dans un instant."

"Ah... Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors, Mademoiselle," dit-il, s'inclinant légèrement.

Reno lui adressa un sourire forcé puis s'éloigna en direction des portes fenêtres qui étaient ouvertes sur les jardins. L'air frais lui caressa agréablement le visage alors qu'elle s'éloignait du château, traversant les allées éclairées par des torches.

Enfin seule ! Elle poussa un énorme soupir, qui combinait tous les soupirs qu'elle avait dû réprimer au cours de la soirée. Bon sang ce que c'était chiant !! Après ce soir, ses parents ne pourraient pas dire qu'elle ne faisait pas d'effort !

Elle s'installa sur un petit banc de pierre à l'abri d'un bosquet. A côté, une torche éclairait les environs et réchauffait l'air frais du soir. Pendant un moment, elle songea aux événements de la soirée. Danser avec tous ces seigneurs, quelle corvée... C'était parmi ce tas d'abrutis que ses parents espéraient qu'elle trouve un fiancé ? N'importe quoi ! Ils n'avaient vraiment aucun sens des réalités... Elle avait fait de son mieux pour se montrer agréable, afin de ne pas faire honte à ses parents, mais elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû... A tous les coups un de ces seigneurs allait s'enticher d'elle pour de bon...

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas arriver Toki.

"Ah tu es là, je t'ai cherché partout," dit-elle s'asseyant auprès d'elle. "Ça va ? Le Comte Toya avait l'air de dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien... Il s'inquiétait et m'a demandé de t'apporter un verre d'eau."

"Ah... Merci," répondit Reno, prenant le verre que lui tendait Toki et en le posant sur le banc. "Je vais bien, j'en ai juste marre... Cette réception est interminable !"

"Il faut dire que tes parents n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié, ils ont invité pas mal de monde..."

"Tout ça pour me trouver un prétendant... C'est ridicule !" rouspéta Reno.

"Mais met toi un peu à leur place, tu entres dans la vingtaine et tu n'as toujours pas de fiancé, c'est normal qu'ils s'inquiètent."

"Et alors ? Toi non plus tu n'as pas de fiancé !"

"Oui mais moi je ne suis pas la future Comtesse de Tsubaki !" répliqua Toki. "Allez, vois plutôt ça comme une occasion de rencontrer plein de beaux garçons, c'est chouette non ?"

"Non."

"En tout cas, moi je m'amuse bien !"

"J'ai vu ça... Ça en fait au moins une sur deux..." soupira Reno.

"Sans vouloir m'avancer, j'ai bien l'impression que tu as tapé dans l’œil du Comte Toya," dit joyeusement Toki. "Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il finisse par te demander ta main un de ces quatre."

"Tu... Tu crois ?" demanda Reno, horrifiée.

"Ça m'en a tout l'air. En tout cas, après être venu me voir pour me dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien, je crois qu'il est allé parler à ton père," expliqua Toki.

"Oh non..." gémit-elle, se prenant le visage dans les mains. C'était affreux ! Son père ne serait que trop content d'accorder sa main au premier venu, pour peu qu'il soit riche et influent, et le Comte Toya était tout cela ! Elle allait se retrouver fiancée contre son gré à cet idiot !

"Franchement tu as de la chance," eut le culot d'ajouter Toki. "Je crois que tu n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. C'est un excellent parti, et en plus il est super beau !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !" s'exclama Reno, désespérée. "Il est hors de question que j'épouse un inconnu, et encore moins un homme !"

Toki soupira et secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

"Allons, ne sois pas ridicule... Oh bien sûr on s'est fait deux ou trois bisous en étant plus jeunes, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu peux être sûre que tu préfères les femmes... Ce n'est sans doute qu'une phase de toute façon, ça te passera. La preuve, ça m'a bien passé à moi."

Reno eut un pincement au cœur en entendant Toki parler comme cela de leurs amourettes d'adolescentes... Comme si tout cela ne comptait pas... Et puis même si elle n'avait jamais eu de vraie expérience et qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment tombée amoureuse, elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait ! C'était tout sauf une phase ! Elle n'avait pas à se justifier à ce propos !

Elle n'eut même pas le courage de dire tout cela à Toki. Bien sûr, son amie ne pensait pas à mal, elle était juste un peu cruche sur les bords... C'était une gentille fille, toujours joyeuse et prête à faire la fête, mais elle n'était pas très douée pour remonter le moral...

"Allons allons, ma Reno, ne te laisse pas abattre !" reprit Toki, prenant Reno dans ses bras. "Si le Comte Toya ne te plaît pas tu n'auras qu'à trouver un autre prétendant, ce ne sont pas les jeunes seigneurs riches et célibataires qui manquent... Mais tu dois comprendre que le temps où on ne faisait que s'amuser est terminé... Maintenant tu vas avoir de plus en plus de responsabilités..."

Responsabilités... Ce simple mot fit tressaillir Reno. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et s'extirpa des bras de Toki.

"Fais gaffe, tu commences à parler comme ma mère..." dit-elle, mi-amusée mi-choquée.

"Vraiment ? Oh non, j'espère que je ne vais pas devenir comme elle !"

"Ahaha ne t'inquiète pas, vu la façon dont tu t'habilles ce n'est pas près d'arriver !" la rassura-t-elle en riant. "Si seulement tu voyais les regards noirs qu'elle te lance quand tu as le dos tourné !"

"Ahh, enfin tu retrouves le sourire ! Je préfère te voir comme ça !" s'exclama Toki, rayonnante. Elle se leva et tendit la main à son amie. "Allez, retournons à l'intérieur, il commence à faire frais ici. Et puis tu es la star de la soirée !"

Le sourire de Reno disparut à l'idée de retourner à la réception. Elle estimait avoir déjà fait assez d'effort pour ce soir ! Et surtout elle n'avait aucune envie que cet idiot de Comte Toya ne revienne la baratiner...

"Retournes-y toute seule, je vais me coucher," annonça-t-elle en se levant.

"Mais... Et le bal ?" demanda Toki, confuse.

"J'ai assez dansé pour ce soir, tu n'aura qu'à dire à mes parents que je suis indisposée... Et puis tu pourra m'envoyer Sawa s'il te plait ?"

"Ah... Bon, d'accord, mais et au Comte Toya je lui dis quoi ?"

"Je m'en fiche... Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que je préfère encore devenir la femme d'un cochon pesteux !"

"Euh... Je préférerais que tu lui dise toi-même..."

"Eh bien je lui dirais..." soupira Reno d'un air blasé. "Allez, bonne nuit et amuse toi bien !" ajouta-t-elle, tâchant d'avoir l'air plus réjouie.

"Bonne nuit !" lui répondit joyeusement Toki.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, Toki retournant à la réception en chantonnant alors que Reno rentrait au château par une autre porte, n'ayant pas envie de croiser de convives. Elle se rendit directement dans ses appartements.

Se sentant un peu déprimée, elle attendit que Sawa vienne la rejoindre et lui demanda de lui faire couler un bon bain chaud. La jeune servante s'exécuta, puis aida sa maîtresse à se déshabiller. Reno se plongea dans l'eau avec un soupir de soulagement. L'eau chaude l'aida à se débarrasser de la désagréable sensation de toutes ces mains d'hommes qui l'avaient touchée pendant la soirée. D'habitude cela ne la dérangeait pas vu qu'il ne s'agissait que de danser, mais savoir que ces hommes la convoitaient et l'imaginaient déjà leur fiancée la dégoûtait... Exténuée, elle alla ensuite directement se coucher, en espérant ne pas faire trop de cauchemars en repensant à cette réception...  
  


 

* * *

 

(1) Re:NO (Aldious) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/reno_210.jpg>

(2) Sawa (Aldious) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/sawa_110.jpg>

(3) Keita (MoNoLith) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/keita_10.jpg>

Shuuhei (MoNoLith) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/shuuhe10.jpg>

Teruki (An Cafe) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/teruki10.png>

Satoshi (DIV) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/satosh10.png>

(4) Toki (Aldious) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/toki_710.jpg>

(5) Toya (Gotcharocka) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/toya_310.jpg>

(6) Rio (Secilia Luna) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/rio_110.jpg>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction.  
> Je crois qu'il faut que j'explique un truc. On m'a demandé si le titre, "Red string", était dû aux sous-vêtements de Reno... La réponse est non, évidemment XD. Enfin peut-être qu'elle porte des strings rouges, mais osef de ça. Red string c'est le fil rouge du destin, the red string of fate ! Un fil rouge qui, dans les légendes asiatiques, relie les personnes destinées à se rencontrer. "Red strings" est également le titre d'une chanson d'Aldious écrite par Re:NO, d'où la référence ^^.  
> Sinon, il s'agit de ma première fic yuri. C'est plus dur à écrire que du yaoi !! En plus dans ce chapitre j'ai écrit des trucs que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire, ni même de vivre. Du coup j'ai un peu galéré mais j'espère m'en être sortie quand même...  
> Enjoy !

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis le bal. Reno pensait être enfin tranquille maintenant, mais c'était tout le contraire ! Cet idiot de Comte Toya ne cessait de lui envoyer des lettres d'amour !

Cela avait commencé quelques jours après le bal. Sawa était entrée dans les appartements de sa maîtresse en portant un énorme bouquet de roses, dans lequel trônait une enveloppe. En voyant ce bouquet, Reno avait tout de suite eu un mauvais pressentiment... Pendant un moment, elle se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de jeter la lettre au feu sans l'ouvrir, mais Sawa lui conseilla de la lire tout de même, peut-être que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Comte. Comme elle se trompait...

Pendant que Sawa plaçait les fleurs dans un vase, Reno ouvrit l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante. Le parchemin qu'elle contenait était de qualité. L'écriture était élégante, les lettres régulières et bien formées. Évidemment, au bas de la lettre figurait le nom du Comte Toya... Le ton de la lettre était plutôt formel et poli, mais le message était clair : il était totalement épris d'elle...

Sans perdre un instant supplémentaire, la jeune femme fit brûler le parchemin. Bien sûr, elle n'envoya pas de réponse.

Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Même sans réponse de sa part, le Comte ne semblait pas se décourager. Deux à trois fois par semaine, Reno recevait un énorme bouquet de fleur, si bien que sa chambre en était remplie... Elle avait bien demandé à Sawa de les jeter, ou au moins d'aller les mettre ailleurs, mais la jeune servante trouvait que cela égayait la pièce. Reno savait ce qu'elle essayait de faire, elle essayait de la faire tomber amoureuse de ce crétin de Toya ! Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance que cela arrive !

Peu à peu, les lettres du Comte se firent moins formelles. Il n'hésitait plus à appeler Reno son petit rossignol, à dire qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, ou encore que sa beauté n'avait d'égale que la douce lumière d'une pleine lune un soir d'été. Pire que tout, il dessinait désormais des petits cœurs partout sur le parchemin !! Quelle horreur !

Ils n'avaient dansé ensemble qu'une seule fois, comment pouvait-il être épris à ce point ? A moins que lui aussi ne soit de l'avis des parents de Reno : cette alliance serait profitable aux deux parties. Mais dans ce cas, il aurait mieux fait d'assumer directement son but plutôt que d'essayer de la séduire avec des niaiseries. Non pas que cela aurait changé quelque chose, mais elle aurait au moins eu un peu de respect pour lui...

Et pendant qu'elle déprimait, ses parents la harcelaient pour qu'elle réponde à Toya. Oh, elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui répondre, notamment ce qu'elle avait dit à Toki le soir du bal, qu'elle préférait encore épouser un cochon pesteux, mais elle n'était pas sûre que cela soit bon pour le prestige de la famille si elle insultait un personnage de la qualité du Comte. Non vraiment, il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle s'abstienne.

Sawa aussi ne cessait de lui parler du Comte, la traîtresse... Elle trouvait cela charmant qu'il lui envoie des fleurs aussi souvent, et insistait pour lire chacune de ses lettres avant que Reno ne les détruise. Elle rêvait de voir sa jeune maîtresse heureuse en ménage. Alors, Monsieur et Madame seraient heureux également et la joie retrouverait sa place dans le foyer. Et puis peut-être que le Comte Toya avait un valet jeune et beau avec qui elle pourrait s'entendre, et alors tout le monde serait content !

Reno espérait trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'eut pas cette chance... Toki n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'elle avait trop de chance et qu'elle aussi aimerait avoir un fiancé sexy comme Toya et qui lui enverrait des fleurs tous les jours... N'importe quoi !

Elle n'en pouvait plus... Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse pour qu'on la laisse tranquille ? Qu'elle cède aux avances de ce Comte débile ? Jamais ! Il allait bien finir par se lasser de toute façon...

Mais en attendant, la situation était insupportable. Elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit et de prendre un peu de bon temps. Il n'y avait qu'un seul remède pour lui remonter le moral : aller danser !

Aussi, un soir, elle revêtit une de ses tenues les plus provocantes, une petite robe à bustier noir et aux jupons plutôt courts, en dentelle rouge et blanche. Elle portait également des bottes en cuir d'un rouge scandaleux qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, laissant ensuite apparaître ses cuisses nues. Elle agrémenta sa tenue d'un collier en cuir rose et d'un bracelet en cuir noir riveté. Enfin, elle fit appeler le mage-coiffeur. Elle aimait changer souvent de coupe, mais ne pouvait se le permettre que lorsqu'elle allait à Harajukyu car ses parents ne toléraient pas ce genre de fantaisie au château. Ce soir là, elle décida d'avoir les cheveux courts, avec une mèche rose sur le devant (1).

Une fois prête, elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit d'un air satisfait. Voila, comme ceci elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à une noble, c'était parfait. Après tout, elle allait danser pour oublier ses soucis de fille de Comte.

"Sawa !" appela-t-elle. "Fais préparer mon carrosse s'il te plait."

"Vous sortez, Mademoiselle ?" demanda la jeune servante.

"Oui, je vais à Harajukyu. Inutile de m'attendre avant demain matin," dit-elle. Elle avait l'intention de danser toute la nuit. Mais bien sûr Sawa s'en doutait déjà, puisqu'elle revenait rarement avant le matin lorsqu'elle allait danser.

"Bien, Mademoiselle, je vais prévenir le cocher. Mademoiselle Toki vous accompagne, bien entendu ?"

"Non, pas cette fois. J'ai besoin d'être seule..."

C'était inhabituel. C'était pour ainsi dire la première fois. Mais elle n'avait pas envie que Toki lui parle encore et encore de Toya. Si elle allait danser, c'était justement pour l'oublier un peu. Donc ce soir, elle irait seule. Sawa parut surprise.

"Seule ?" répéta-t-elle. "Se serait-il passé quelque chose avec Mademoiselle Toki ? Vous êtes-vous disputées ?"

"Non, pas du tout, j'ai juste envie d'y aller seule ! Et puis cela ne te regarde pas de toute façon !" répondit-elle sèchement, irritée.

"Veuillez m'excuser, Mademoiselle..." soupira Sawa, baissant les yeux. "J'oubliais ma place."

Reno soupira. La jeune servante ne pensait qu'à son bien. Elle reprit d'un ton plus doux.

"Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée... Mais ce soir je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre parler du Comte, ou du château, ou de responsabilités, alors j'y vais sans Toki."

"Je vois..." dit Sawa d'un air inquiet. "Soyez prudente dans ce cas. Je n'aime pas vous savoir seule dehors la nuit..."

"Mais enfin, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive... Je vais juste à Harajukyu..."

Sawa sembla hésiter un moment, puis acquiesça.

"Je vais prévenir le cocher," dit-elle. Elle s'inclina puis se retira.

Un peu plus tard, Reno se trouvait dans le carrosse en direction de Harajukyu. Toki lui en voudrait sûrement d'y être allée sans elle, mais tant pis.

Harajukyu n'était pas très loin de Tsubaki et les routes y menant étaient bien entretenues. Avec des bons chevaux, il fallait compter environ une heure de voyage. Bien sûr, les chevaux de Reno étaient habitués à faire ce trajet.

En arrivant à Harajukyu, Reno écarta les rideaux de la fenêtre du carrosse et regarda au dehors. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à trouver la ville remplie de jeunes bourgeois aux tenues toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres, le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était tout autre. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques jeunes dans son genre, de sortie afin de s'amuser, mais la majorité des passants étaient des soldats ! Que se passait-il ici ?

Certains soldats étaient armés et semblaient patrouiller, mais d'autres semblaient juste se balader et entraient dans les tavernes comme si de rien n'était. Mais bien sûr ! La garnison ! Reno se rappela que Sawa lui avait dit quelque chose à ce propos. Une garnison avait été stationnée non loin de Harajukyu quelques jours plus tôt, pour une raison qu'elle avait oublié. C'était sans doute important pour mobiliser tout un bataillon, mais Reno n'avait pas la tête à s'occuper de politique, avec ce débile de Comte qui la harcelait, alors elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ce que lui disait Sawa...

En tout cas les soldats en garnison ne semblaient pas avoir grand chose à faire en ce moment, s'ils prenaient le temps de traîner dans les bars. D'un côté c'était tant mieux, cela voulait dire que le Comté n'était pas en train d'être attaqué, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Mais d'un autre côté, cela voulait dire que les tavernes seraient bondés de militaires ivres...

Pendant un instant, elle envisagea de faire demi tour. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire draguer par des militaires lourdingues, crasseux et puant l'alcool... Bon sang, la garnison n'aurait pas pu être postée ailleurs ? Quelle idée ! Elle avait presque envie d'écrire une lettre à Kisaki pour lui reprocher d'envoyer l'armée envahir sa chère Harajukyu...

Mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas fait une heure de voyage pour repartir tout de suite... Et elle n'avait pas envie de retourner au château. Vraiment pas. Elle avait vraiment besoin de boire et de danser, et de penser à autre chose. Et puis peut-être qu'il y aurait quelques soldates sexy avec qui elle pourrait danser !

C'était décidé, elle restait. Elle ouvrit une petite trappe qui permettait de parler au cocher et lui indiqua de la déposer devant une taverne où elle allait souvent avec Toki. C'était un établissement plutôt branché. Dans les conditions actuelles il était sans doute plein de soldats alcoolisés, mais au moins ce ne serait ni les plus sales ni les plus dangereux...

 

* * *

  
  


Ce soir là, Akira et son unité étaient en permission. Ils s'étaient installés dans une taverne plutôt sympathique avec de la bonne musique. Un petit orchestre jouait sur une scène devant des spectateurs se trémoussant dans tous les sens. Le joueur de vielle à roue secouait violemment la tête en rythme avec la musique, et ce joueur de luth assurait carrément, pensait Akira ! Il était surexcité et sautait partout en grattant frénétiquement les cordes de son instruments. Dans un coin de la pièce, un apprenti-mage avait été embauché afin de projeter avec son bâton des tâches de lumière colorées tournoyant un peu partout autour de la pièce.

De nombreux soldats étaient en train de danser, aux côtés de clients plus habituels. Akira, quant à elle, se trouvait assise à une table un peu en retrait, en train de boire un verre. Elle était contente d'avoir été stationnée dans une ville aussi animée que Harajukyu, et vu qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire pour le moment, elle en profitait ! Bien sûr il y avait les entraînements au camp, mais le soir les soldats étaient souvent libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Alors elle avait emmené ses subordonnés dans cette taverne pour qu'ils s'amusent un peu. La vie de soldat n'était pas très facile, et ils avaient rarement l'occasion de prendre du bon temps.

Akira était une jeune officière, lieutenante dans l'armée xanadienne. Elle n'était pas spécialement grande, mais assez élancée et, même si elle n'en avait pas forcément l'air à première vue, des années de service dans l'armée l'avaient rendue plutôt forte. Elle avait des cheveux noirs assez courts, mais avec deux longues mèches à l'arrière, dont une blonde du côté gauche. Elle ne portait pas son uniforme complet ce soir, ce n'était pas utile puisqu'elle était en permission. Ainsi, elle était vêtue d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un gilet de la même couleur, passé par dessus une chemise en lin à jabot et aux manches volantées (2).

A côté d'elle se trouvait bien entendu son adjointe et meilleure amie, la sergente Oni. La jeune femme avait passé une partie de son enfance à traîner dans les ports, réussissant parfois à se faire embaucher comme mousse sur des navires de pêche. Elle s'était engagée dans l'armée plus par nécessité que par choix, comme beaucoup de soldats, et parfois la mer lui manquait. Elle avait une profonde aversion pour la noblesse et disait à qui voulait l'entendre que l'odeur de l'argent lui donnait des boutons. A part cela elle était très sympathique et Akira s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec elle. Tout comme la jeune lieutenante, Oni ne portait pas son uniforme. Elle avait opté pour un simple chemisier noir à froufrous et une veste de la même couleur (3). Devant elle trônait quelques bouteilles déjà vides.

A leur table se trouvait également Toshi, qui restait silencieux en fixant l'orchestre d'un regard vide. Toshi était un jeune homme sympathique bien qu'un peu bizarre. Depuis qu'il s'était pris un coup sur la tête lors d'une bataille, il semblait toujours un peu perdu, dans son monde. Il répondait toujours avec un temps de retard lorsqu'on lui posait une question et évitait de parler en général. De temps en temps, il avait des sortes de crises et se prenait pour un mage de feu. Heureusement, c'était plutôt rare et il prenait un traitement à titre préventif, conçu par l'infirmière du groupe. Il aurait été embêtant que cela se produise lors d'une bataille, car bien sûr il n'avait pas une once de pouvoir magique. Il portait actuellement sa veste d'uniforme, ouverte en haut, dévoilant son torse nu. Il avait probablement oublié de mettre quelque chose en dessous. Il portait autour du coup ses plaques d'identification, que chaque soldat devait avoir afin d'identifier leur corps en cas de décès sur le champ de bataille (4).

Le supérieur direct de Toshi, le deuxième sergent de l'équipe d'Akira, se trouvait sur la piste de danse. Il s'appelait Nimo et était un ancien marin, second sur l'Ace. Il s'était reconverti dans l'infanterie à la suite du naufrage de son navire. La légende disait qu'il aurait mal compris les ordres de son capitaine et confondu bâbord avec tribord, envoyant ainsi le navire s'écraser contre des récifs, mais il avait toujours démenti avec force cette rumeur. Akira n'y croyait pas de toute façon. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle combattait à ses côtés, et elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme sérieux et rigoureux. A part quand il croisait le chemin d'une sauterelle. Il avait une peur bleue de ces bestioles et s'enfuyait alors en hurlant. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas de sauterelle dans la taverne et il pouvait donc danser à son aise. Il portait une simple chemise blanche en lin, recouverte d'un long manteau de cuir noir, à deux rangées de boutons (5).

Face à lui se déhanchait la personne probablement la plus exotique de toute la compagnie. Rookie était un jeune homme frêle et délicat. Il avait des cheveux gris plutôt courts, avec deux longues mèches de chaque côté de son visage, dans lesquelles venaient s'enrouler des ficelles de toutes les couleurs afin de former de fines et longues tresses. Cela n'aurait rien eu d'étrange, s'il n'avait pas également eu des oreilles pointues ! En effet, Rookie était un demi-aïdaule. Les aïdaules étaient une race de créatures humanoïdes vivant au Sud, principalement dans le royaume Jii-pope, sous le règne de la Reine Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Les aïdaules étaient assez petits, à l'apparence juvénile, et communiquaient par des sons suraigus très désagréables pour les humains. Bien sûr, Rookie parlait normalement, mais il conservait certains caractères propres aux aïdaules, notamment les oreilles pointues et les traits fins et juvéniles. Il ne portait pas son uniforme, mais un léger haut blanc en coton, avec un serre-taille noir. Ses bras étaient recouverts de longues mitaines noires, et il portait un ruban noué autour du cou. Enfin, il portait un short beaucoup trop court qui n'était sûrement pas réglementaire, ainsi que des cuissardes noires (6).

Akira chercha les autres membres de son équipe des yeux. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas en train de danser. Elle les repéra à une table un peu plus loin. Shin, l'éclaireur du groupe, était un jeune homme plutôt chétif et discret. Sa timidité maladive le rendait parfait pour des missions d'infiltration et d'assassinat, puisqu'il avait peur de rencontrer l'ennemi de face et restait donc très discret. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs et un piercing sous la lèvre (7). Il regardait la piste de danse avec envie, mais était bien trop timide pour oser inviter une fille à danser. Du coup il s'était juste installé à une table avec Marcy pour boire un verre, mais s'était retrouvé à devoir tenir la chandelle...

Marcy, 'l'infirmière' du groupe, était un jeune homme qui préférait s'habiller comme une femme. Il aimait les choses mignonnes et parfois Akira se demandait ce qu'il faisait dans l'armée. Surtout qu'il était le seul du groupe à être issu d'une classe sociale élevée, puisque ses parents étaient notaires ou quelque chose comme cela. Ce soir il portait une petite robe à motif, ornée de nœuds noirs. Il avait également un gros nœud posé sur ses longs cheveux d'un blond platine (8). Au grand désarroi de Shin, il avait abandonné la discussion et était désormais assis sur les genoux d'un soldat, occupé à lui lécher la glotte sans aucune retenue. Le soldat s'appelait Daichi, si Akira se souvenait bien (9).

Oni, Toshi, Nimo, Rookie, Shin et Marcy formaient l'équipe d'Akira. C'était une équipe très hétéroclite, mais elle était formée de membres d'élite de son unité. Même s'ils étaient tous un peu bizarres à leur façon, il s'agissait d'excellents combattants et Akira avait parfaitement confiance en eux, même en Toshi, malgré ses absences momentanées. Elle était prête à confier sa vie entre leurs mains, et elle donnerait volontiers sa propre vie pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Akira poussa un soupir en voyant Marcy s'adonner au roulage de galoches avec ce soldat. Au moins un qui aurait ce qu'il voulait ce soir, pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie. Elle aussi aurait bien aimé se trouver de la compagnie pour la nuit...

Elle commençait à désespérer et à en avoir marre des blagues d'Oni quand la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une charmante jeune fille à la peau de porcelaine et très légèrement vêtue. Elle était mince et avait un fort joli petit minois. Sa tenue était plutôt simple, bien qu'osée, mais les matériaux utilisés semblaient de bonne qualité. Des fringues de gosse de riche en pleine crise de rébellion, pensa Akira.

"Et alors là je lui dit 'Eh ! Toi avec le casque à cornes ! Présente moi ta femme, tu saura pourquoi t'as des cornes !'," s'exclama Oni en riant bruyamment. "Ahaha tu as compris ?! Ehh Akira, tu as compris ?! Des cornes !!"

Akira ne prêtait même pas attention à ce que disait Oni. Quand elle avait forcé sur la bouteille, la jeune sergente racontait encore plus d'âneries que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. A la place, Akira regarda la nouvelle arrivante s'installer près du bar. Elle était tournée en direction de la piste de danse et semblait hésiter. Elle observait les militaires présents d'un air intimidé. Akira eut un rire silencieux. Cette jeune bourgeoise ne devait pas trop avoir l'habitude de se mêler au bas peuple.

Pendant qu'Oni se marrait toute seule, la jeune femme scanna la pièce des yeux. Son regard croisa celui d'Akira, qui lui adressa un sourire. Elle détourna le regard en rougissant. Mais quelques instants plus tard, leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et elle eut un sourire timide.

Akira donna un coup de coude à sa voisine.

"Eh, elle est plutôt pas mal la petite là bas, tu ne trouves pas ?" dit-elle, faisant un signe de tête en direction de la nouvelle arrivante. Oni jeta un œil curieux, tentant de focaliser son regard.

"Laquelle des deux ?" demanda-t-elle, confuse.

"Hein ? Mais il n'y en a qu'une seule, idiote ! La petite blonde là ! Totalement mon type..."

"Hum ? Ouais peut-être... Elle serait plus mignonne avec une bouteille de rhum dans chaque main..."

"Ahaha c'est vrai, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir !" s’esclaffa Akira. "En tout cas, je crois que je vais aller tenter ma chance."

Elle sentit ses joues rougir à cette idée et avala d'un trait le verre qui se trouvait devant elle pour se donner du courage. Puis elle se leva, mais Oni la retint par la manche.

"Ehh mais attend ! J'avais une super blague !" se plaignit-elle, l'air triste.

"Ben raconte la à Toshi, je suis sûre que ça l'intéresse. Pas vrai Toshi ?"

Pendant un instant, les deux jeunes soldates observèrent Toshi. Il semblait avoir entendu la question et cligna deux fois des yeux. Puis il détourna le regard de la scène où l'orchestre se trouvait et se tourna vers la voix qui avait appelé son nom. Il fixa Akira d'un regard vide pendant une seconde, et soudain ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de vie et il sursauta.

"Tiens, salut chef ! Ça va comme vous voulez ?" s'exclama-t-il en souriant, remarquant enfin sa présence.

Alors que Oni éclatait de rire, Akira s'éloigna avec un petit rire silencieux. Elle était désolée de laisser Oni seule avec Toshi, mais elle n'allait pas passer la soirée à écouter ses blagues pitoyables alors qu'elle pouvait aller draguer une sublime créature. Elle prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle réfléchissait à comment aborder sa cible. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire sa grosse lourde, même si c'était pourtant ce qu'elle était...

 

* * *

  
  


Reno s'était assise au bar, tournée en direction de la piste de danse. Elle hésitait. Que faire... Elle avait envie de danser, mais tous ces soldats l'impressionnaient tout de même... Elle pourrait peut-être commencer par boire un verre, histoire de se donner du courage. Ou peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux de partir tout de suite et de rentrer chez elle, mais quand même c'était décevant... En fait, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de venir avec Toki...

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et soupira. Même les tables étaient principalement occupées par des soldats... Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'une jeune femme, qui eut un sourire en coin. Reno détourna immédiatement le regard, sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Cette... cette fille lui avait sourit, non ? La jeune femme semblait être une militaire, vu sa tenue et celles des gens avec qui elle était. Reno tenta un nouveau regard furtif. La soldate répondit à son sourire timide par un grand sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'avançait vers Reno, tâchant d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle et décontractée.

"Salut !" dit-elle avec un grand sourire amical, assez fort pour que Reno l'entende par dessus la musique. "Ca va ? Je peux me poser là deux minutes ?"

Reno eut un moment d'hésitation mais acquiesça. La jeune militaire s'installa sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers elle et lui toucha doucement le bras.

"Dis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer ta mèche rose dans les cheveux, c'est mignon," dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

"Ah, merci." répondit Reno avec un sourire. "Toi aussi elle est cool ta mèche !"

"N'est-ce pas ? On forme l'équipe des mèches, ça doit être le destin !" s'exclama la jeune soldate, touchant sa mèche blonde.

"Le destin, carrément ?" demanda la jeune noble, haussant un sourcil.

"Oui, carrément ! C'est la première fois que je viens ici, et je tombe direct sur une fille mignonne avec une mèche, c'est forcément un signe !"

Reno eut un rire silencieux. C'était une technique de drague ? Parce que si c'était le cas, c'était quand même bien pourri... Le destin... Elle venait à peine de se rencontrer ! Mais bon, la jeune militaire semblait sympathique et était plutôt séduisante, il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle était mince et légèrement plus grande que Reno. Son visage aux traits harmonieux était agréable à regarder, et elle arborait un sourire charmeur. Elle était plutôt élégante et dégageait un certain charisme. Et puis si Reno était venue sans Toki, c'était justement pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

"Tu sais, je n'ai pas de mèche rose tous les soirs," dit-elle, amusée.

"Ah bon ? Raison de plus alors," répondit la jeune militaire. "C'est qu'il fallait vraiment qu'on se rencontre ce soir ! Tu ne crois pas au destin ?"

"Si, peut-être," répondit Reno avec un petit rire bête. La soldate eut un sourire satisfait. Femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit, non ?

"Je m'appelle Akira," dit-elle avec un grand sourire. "Et toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?"

"Reno," répondit-elle sans y réfléchir, avant de se dire qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû lui dire son nom. Elle était la fille du Comte après tout... Mais Akira ne semblait pas avoir fait le rapprochement. C'était une militaire, elle ne connaissait sans doute pas son nom.

"Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Reno," dit-elle. "Je peux t'offrir un verre ?"

"D'accord," répondit Reno avec un sourire. Soudain, Akira sembla hésiter.

"Rassure moi, tu es assez grande pour boire de l'alcool ?" demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

"Bien sûr que oui !" s'exclama la jeune noble, offusquée. "J'ai vingt ans figure toi !"

"Oh, tout va bien alors !" répondit Akira en souriant. "En plus on a le même âge, c'est sans doute encore un signe du destin ! Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?"

Reno choisit un cocktail qui, elle l'espérait, ne faisait pas trop bourge, et Akira passa la commande, déposant quelques pièces sur le bar. Reno eut une expression gênée. Elle était assez riche pour acheter tout l'établissement si elle l'envie lui prenait, mais bon... Elle n'aurait qu'à payer le prochain verre, s'il y en avait un. Le tavernier déposa deux verres devant Akira, et elle en tendit un à Reno, en profitant pour lui caresser subtilement les doigts.

"Merci," dit-elle avec un sourire. Elles burent une gorgée. "Alors, pourquoi il y a autant de soldats ici d'un seul coup ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ici dans la taverne ou ici à Harajukyu ?"

"Hum... Les deux, j'imagine."

"Tu sais sans doute que les relations avec Zakuro sont un peu tendues en ce moment," expliqua Akira. "On a été postés ici pour être près du pont Kurenai au cas où ils se décideraient à passer aux choses sérieuses."

Reno soupira. Les relations avec Zakuro avaient _toujours_ été tendues... Mais ce devait être pire en ce moment, pour mobiliser une garnison...

"Et tu crois qu'ils vont attaquer ?" demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète. Le Comté de Tsubaki était proche de la frontière, c'était un des premiers touchés quand Zakuro décidait de faire un raid.

"Ça je n'en sais rien... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tant que je serais là les jolies filles à mèche rose n'auront rien à craindre," se la péta Akira, posant sa main sur celle de Reno d'un air réconfortant. Cela fit rire la jeune noble.

"C'est rassurant !" s'exclama-t-elle, buvant une autre gorgée de son verre.

"En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir été stationnée ici. C'est ma région natale, mais ça doit bien faire quatre ans que je ne suis pas revenue... Tu es de Tsubaki toi, non ?" C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

"O... Oui, comment tu le sais ?" demanda Reno, confuse. Ils avaient beau être dans le comté, elle aurait pu venir de Harajukyu ou de n'importe où ailleurs que Tsubaki. Est-ce que cette soldate avait reconnu qu'elle était la fille du Comte ?

"Ça s'entend," répondit Akira. "Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien d'entendre parler une tsubakienne. Dans l'armée, tout le monde a des accents..."

"Oh, je vois..." soupira-t-elle, soulagée. "Tu viens de Tsubaki aussi alors ?"

"Les faubourgs, oui," répondit Akira avec un sourire, et Reno sut que c'était vrai puisqu'elles avaient le même accent.

"Décidément, encore un signe du destin," remarqua-t-elle en riant. Akira se mit à rire également.

"Tu vois ? On devait vraiment se rencontrer ce soir !"

Elles continuèrent à discuter un moment, tout en sirotant leurs boissons. Reno appréciait de plus en plus cette soldate. Elle était un peu lourde dans sa manière de la draguer – à un moment elle tenta même le fameux 'Attend, tu as un cil sur le visage' pour lui caresser doucement la joue, tout en esquissant un sourire séduisant - mais elle était plutôt marrante. Et puis elle était belle et avait la classe dans cette tenue. Et le timbre de sa voix donnait envie à Reno de l'écouter parler encore et encore. En plus, cela la changeait de ne pas se faire appeler 'Mademoiselle' et de ne pas se faire draguer pour son rang social.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle accepta lorsque Akira lui proposa d'aller danser. Akira la prit par la taille pour l'emmener vers la piste de danse. Reno eut un tressaillement à son contact, mais se laissa faire.

Pendant que le joueur de luth s'excitait sur son instrument, la musique amplifiée magiquement résonnant dans la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à se déhancher et à sautiller dans tous les sens au milieu des gens qui dansaient comme des poulets affolés, sous les lumières mouvantes et colorées projetées par l'apprenti-mage.

En dansant, Reno sentit tous ses soucis s'envoler. C'était le moment qu'elle avait attendu toute la soirée ! Plus besoin de penser au château, plus besoin de penser à ses responsabilités, et surtout plus besoin de penser à cet abruti de Comte Toya ! Elle se laissait simplement porter par la musique, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Le son du bourdon de la vielle à roue lui vibrait dans la poitrine. Elle se sentait enfin libre !

Akira se trémoussait avec une égale ferveur, tout en se rapprochant de Reno. La jeune noble ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer la façon dont Akira la regardait, ses yeux se posant avec insistance sur son décolleté. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. En fait, elle aussi se rapprochait inconsciemment de la jeune militaire, l'alcool et la sensation de bonheur procurée par la danse aidant. Akira lui attrapa la main et la fit tournoyer gracieusement quelques fois en riant. C'était très agréable de danser avec elle, sans prise de tête, sur une musique bien plus entraînante que dans les bals du château.

Au bout d'un moment, Akira passa un bras dans son dos et la fit tourner afin d'être derrière elle. Reno sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, mais c'était un frisson de plaisir. Elle commença à faire bouger ses hanches dans un mouvement circulaire avec la musique, Akira suivant le mouvement.

Alors qu'elles trouvaient un rythme confortable, appréciant les mouvements de leurs corps serrés, Akira posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de Reno. La jeune noble ralentit peu à peu ses mouvements, afin de danser de façon plus lente et séduisante, se collant contre la belle militaire. Akira fit courir ses mains le long de ses bras, jusqu'aux épaules, lui effleurant légèrement le cou. Tout en dansant, elle lui embrassa sensuellement l'épaule, remontant lentement vers le cou, puis l'oreille. Reno se sentit frissonner et se colla un peu plus, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elles, se laissant porter par la musique.

Akira la fit à nouveau tourner, se retrouvant face à face. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Reno arborait un sourire également et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Akira, qui posa à nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches, alors qu'elles continuaient à se déhancher sur la piste. Doucement, Akira posa son front contre celui de Reno, et lui adressa un sourire qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions. Elle approcha lentement son visage, peu à peu. Reno ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se mordit la lèvre en regardant Akira dans les yeux d'un air sensuel. Lentement, fermant les yeux, elle combla la distance entre leurs lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Les lèvres d'Akira étaient si douces, si chaudes contre les siennes. Le volume de la musique sembla diminuer autour d'elles, laissant la place à ses battements de cœur effrénés. En réalité, c'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un d'autre que Toki ! Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les petits bisous expérimentaux que les deux adolescentes avaient pu se faire par le passé... C'était totalement différent. Un peu effrayant, mais beaucoup plus excitant ! Elle eut un frisson en sentant les mains d'Akira se déplacer vers ses fesses. Timidement, Reno tenta de lui lécher légèrement la lèvre du bout de la langue. Akira comprit le signal et intensifia le baiser, envoyant doucement sa langue jouer avec celle de la jeune noble. Puis de moins en moins doucement.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent pour respirer, Reno se sentit rougir furieusement sous le regard d'Akira. Et est-ce que la température de la pièce venait de monter de plusieurs degrés ? Elle remarqua qu'elle avait carrément oublié de danser... Akira eut un petit rire et l'attira à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

Un peu plus tard, Reno titubait en marchant à reculons jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle venait de louer. Avec Akira qui l'embrassait et la mordillait dans le cou et ses mains baladeuses qui commençaient déjà à explorer sous ses vêtements, il n'était pas facile de trouver la serrure.

"A... Attend !" s'exclama-t-elle en riant, s'agrippant d'une main aux vêtements d'Akira et cherchant maladroitement à insérer la clé dans la serrure de l'autre main. "Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte !"

"Hum... Ça c'est pas de chance... Je vais devoir m'occuper de toi par terre dans le couloir..." murmura Akira entre deux baisers, provoquant des gloussements de rire chez la jeune noble.

Heureusement, elles n'eurent pas besoin d'en arriver à une telle extrémité. A force de chercher à l'aveuglette, Reno parvint enfin à trouver la serrure et à ouvrir la porte. Elle tira Akira à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de ne pas venir avec Toki.

 

* * *

 

 

(1) <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/reno_211.jpg>  


  
(2) Akira (Disacode) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/akira_10.png>

<http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/akira_11.png>

(3) Oni (GangLion) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/oni_1610.jpg>  


(4) Toshi (Anonymous Confederate Ensemble et Femme Fatale) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/toshi_10.jpg>  


(5) Nimo (Anonymous Confederate Ensemble) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/nimo_910.jpg>  


(6) Rookie Fiddler (Anonymous Confederate Ensemble) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/rookie10.jpg>

<http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/rookie12.jpg>

(7) Shin (Disacode) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/shin_210.jpg>  


(8) Marcy (Disacode) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/marcy_10.png>  


(9) Daichi (Disacode) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/daichi10.jpg>  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou...  
> J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'Akira ne passe pas trop pour une crevarde et une lourde, mais un peu quand même.  
> Sinon, j'ai regardé un peu sur internet des techniques de drague, parce que, en tant qu'otaku asociale, je n'y connais rien. Je suis tombée sur des sites trop forts, où des mecs expliquent comment draguer des filles en boite ou en bar, c'est toute une stratégie !! J'étais morte de rire XD Ils se prennent trop au sérieux, ils utilisent des termes techniques, genre "kino", "90/10%", c'est dingue ! Et puis il faut voir comment ils parlent des filles, "cible" et tout... Leurs techniques de drague en plus c'est tellement lourd et évident, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça fait pour passer... Ou alors 99,999% des filles qui vont dans des bars sont des cruches (ce qui ne me semble hélas pas invraisemblable), ou alors elles sont venues dans le même but que les mecs, mais du coup ce n'est pas la peine d'élaborer de telles stratégies... Bref, n'importe quoi >.>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voila le chapitre 3, centré sur Akira ^^. On reverra Reno dans le prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Akira se réveilla dès les premiers rayons du jour, comme à son habitude. Elle se redressa dans le lit et s'étira les bras en baillant. Reno dormait encore à point fermé à ses côtés. Le regard de la soldate se posa sur cette jeune femme endormie et elle eut un sourire satisfait. ' _Bien joué Akira !!_ ' pensa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait se taper une bourgeoise ! Surtout une aussi jolie. Elle n'était pas peu fière d'elle.

Pendant un instant, elle resta tournée vers Reno, appuyée sur son coude, et la regarda dormir. Elle était vraiment mignonne, avec ses longs cils et son petit nez... Son regard descendit un peu plus bas, sur ses épaules frêles et pâles. Elle souleva les draps afin de jeter un coup d’œil au reste de son corps, et rougit alors qu'elle commençait à être à nouveau excitée. Humm oui, cette petite bourgeoise était vraiment très très mignonne... Surtout pendant la nuit, quand elle criait son nom et lui griffait le dos lors de leur petite partie de jambes en l'air...

Reno s'agita dans son sommeil, probablement dérangée de ne plus avoir de draps sur elle, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Akira laissa retomber les draps sur le sublime corps endormi à ses côtés et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester là et s'occuper encore une fois de sa jolie bourgeoise, mais si elle ne se présentait pas au camp elle aurait des ennuis...

Avec un soupir elle se leva et grimaça lorsque ses muscles endoloris protestèrent. Elle s'étira et bailla à nouveau, avant de se mettre à la recherche de ses vêtements, éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle s'habilla en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller Reno. Quand elle fut prête à sortir, sa main se figea sur la poignée. Cela l'embêtait de partir comme une voleuse...

Elle fit demi tour et griffonna un mot qu'elle laissa sur la table basse. En tant qu'officière, elle avait bien sûr appris à lire et à écrire. Elle résista à la tentation d'écrire un truc cool, du moins dans sa tête, du genre 'hasta la vista baby !' et se contenta de lui dire qu'elle s'était bien amusée cette nuit et que si elle partait sans rien dire, ce n'était pas pour passer pour une goujate mais pour aller travailler. Elle laissa également la moitié du prix de la chambre sur la table, ce qui représentait quand même une somme importante pour sa solde de militaire...

Le camp se trouvait à l'extérieur de Harajukyu. Un petit bout de la forêt avait été rasé pour faire de la place, et les arbres ainsi coupés servirent à dresser des palissades et à diverses choses à l'intérieur du camp. Les sentinelles montant la garde laissèrent Akira passer en se mettant au garde à vous. L'intérieur du camp était parsemé de tentes de différentes couleurs, et des endroits avaient été dégagés pour servir aux entraînements.

Akira se dirigea directement vers la tente où elle logeait avec Oni et quelques autres soldats. Elle était à la tête d'une unité bien plus grande, d'environ cent-cinquante soldats, mais les autres membres de son unité dormaient évidemment sous d'autres tentes, tout le monde ne pouvant pas rentrer sous une seule. Le jour venait à peine de se lever et tout le monde était encore endormi. Parfait.

Elle se dépêcha de se changer, revêtant son uniforme (1). Elle passa ensuite sa ceinture et rangea sa rapière dans son fourreau. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres soldats endormis et poussa un soupir.

"Debout là dedans !" hurla-t-elle, donnant un coup de pied dans la couchette la plus proche, qui s'avéra être celle de Nimo. "Vous êtes dans l'armée bande de larves, pas chez vos mères ! Alors vous vous bougez le cul et vous arrêtez de roupiller !"

Nimo se leva en grimaçant de douleur et en se massant les côtés là où Akira venait de lui donner un coup de pied. Les autres soldats s'exécutèrent également, sauf Oni, qui préféra balancer un oreiller à la tête de sa supérieure.

Akira aurait aisément pu attraper l'oreiller et le lui rebalancer dans la tronche, mais elle estima préférable de l'esquiver afin qu'il aille s'écraser hors de la tente. La jeune sergente assista impuissante à la chute de son oreiller dans une flaque de boue, un air de désespoir sur le visage. Voila qui lui apprendrait peut-être à se lever le matin sans faire d'histoire, pensa Akira.

"Oni ! Tu agresses ta supérieure dès le matin à coup d'oreiller ?!" s'écria-t-elle, s'avançant vers la jeune femme d'un air menaçant. "Je devrais te mettre au pain sec et à l'eau pendant trois jours pour avoir osé faire ça ! Donne mois une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire !"

Pas le moins du monde impressionnée, Oni mit ses bras derrière sa tête et se recoucha en riant.

"C'est simple, tu m'aimes bien trop pour me punir !" répondit-elle en pouffant.

"Ah ouais, tu crois ça ?! C'est ce qu'on va voir !"

A ces mots, elle sauta sur la jeune sergente et elles commencèrent à se chamailler en riant. Les autres soldats assistèrent à la scène d'un œil jaloux. Seule Oni osait désobéir aux ordres et n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et en plus elle n'était jamais punie parce qu'elle était copine avec Akira... Et ils ne pouvaient même pas se venger de ce favoritisme en s'en prenant à Oni une fois qu'Akira avait le dos tourné, puisque la jeune sergente était bien trop forte pour eux... Mais après des années à assister à ce petit manège, ils s'étaient fait à l'idée et ne cherchaient plus à se venger. Après tout, Oni était une recrue sympathique et elle arrivait toujours à chiper des bouteilles d'alcool dans la réserve des supérieurs, ce qui faisait remonter sa côte de popularité.

Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée et d'éclats de rire, Akira était parvenue à immobiliser Oni, qui était tombée de sa couchette entre temps, en lui faisant une clé de bras.

"C'est bon, tu es calmée ?" demanda la jeune lieutenante en reprenant son souffle.

"O... Oui, lâche moi !" s'exclama Oni avec une grimace de douleur.

Akira relâcha la pression sur son bras et se releva, avant de lui offrir sa main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Eh ben, tu es en forme ma grande..." soupira Oni en souriant. "J'en déduis que ça s'est bien passé avec la blondinette ?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça," répondit Akira d'un air fier. "Je te raconterai après l'entraînement."

Elle se tourna vers les autres soldats. Certains étaient en train de s'habiller. D'autres fixaient encore Akira et Oni avec consternation après leur petite bagarre.

"Fini de lambiner ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en garnison qu'on peut se la couler douce ! Oni, Nimo, allez réveiller les autres," ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des deux sergents. "Je veux que l'entraînement ait commencé quand je reviens !"

"Oui chef !" acquiesça Nimo d'une voix forte, terminant d'attacher le baudrier de son sabre avant de sortir de la tente. Oni acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête et s'éloigna en baillant afin d'aller s'habiller.

Akira sortit de la tente et se dirigea vers le mess afin de trouver quelque chose à manger, pendant que Nimo allait réveiller les soldats de l'unité dormant dans d'autres tentes. Tout le monde était déjà probablement réveillé, vu le bruit qu'Akira et Oni avaient fait en se chamaillant.

Quelques autres officiers étaient au mess, dont d'autres lieutenants, les collègues d'Akira. Elle échangea quelques mots avec eux tout en prenant son petit déjeuner. Les officiers avaient le droit à des repas de meilleure qualité que ceux de simples soldats, car la plupart d'entre eux étaient des nobles. Malgré cela, c'était l'armée, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de la nourriture exceptionnelle. Pour le petit déjeuner, il y avait généralement du chocolat chaud, du café à la crème ou du thé, quelques fruits ainsi que des brioches achetée à bas prix la veille à des boulangers de la ville la plus proche, en l'occurrence Harajukyu.

Le petit déjeuner était le seul repas de la journée qu'Akira prenait au mess. Pour les autres repas, elle mangeait à l'ordinaire avec ses soldats, même si la nourriture était vraiment dégoûtante. Mais elle n'aimait pas trop la compagnie des nobles. Ou plutôt, c'était les nobles qui n'appréciaient pas spécialement sa compagnie et qui le lui faisait savoir. Elle ne supportait cela qu'au petit déjeuner, parce que c'était un crime de commencer la journée avec la nourriture insipide que l'on servait aux simples soldats.

Après un petit déjeuner bon mais frugal, elle retourna vers son unité, en traînant un peu pour laisser à ses soldats le temps de finir de déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle constata avec satisfaction qu'ils avaient suivi ses ordres et commencé l'entraînement, même Oni. Chacun avait revêtu son uniforme et s'entraînait selon sa spécialité. En réalité, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'uniforme réglementaire. Chaque soldat devait faire selon ses moyens, il y avait juste quelques règles à respecter. Ainsi, personne n'était vêtu de la même manière, l'important étant que l'uniforme soit propre et en relativement bon état.

En passant devant le stand de tir, Akira vit Rookie s'entraîner à l'arbalète, aux côtés des autres archers et arbalétriers de l'unité. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'une chemise blanche à jabot, recouverte d'un gilet marron un peu limé. Il portait également un petit chapeau rond orné de plumes noires (2). Le demi-aïdaule ne ratait jamais son tir. Il était d'une précision redoutable, envoyant chaque carreau au centre exact de la cible dessinée sur une botte de paille. Il était encore tôt, mais lorsqu'il en aurait marre de cette cible immobile il irait dans la forêt chasser quelques cibles mouvantes. Grâce à lui, le budget nécessaire aux repas avait pu être divisé par deux, vu la quantité de viande qu'il ramenait.

Akira l'observa un moment. Ses gestes étaient lents et fluides. Lors des batailles il était capable d'une grande rapidité, mais l'entraînement était pour lui un moment de relaxation. Être à l'écoute de son environnement, rechercher la maîtrise et l'équilibre, le geste parfait transcendant le corps et l'esprit, ne faire plus qu'un avec le vent. Jusqu'au moment de la libération, le sifflement du carreau tranchant l'air. Regarder la cible était secondaire, pourtant chacun de ses tirs faisaient mouche. C'était beau à voir, pensa la jeune lieutenante. Rookie était également un très bon archer, et il savait évidemment se battre au corps à corps, ce qui était souvent inévitable dans le chaos d'une bataille, mais l'arbalète était son arme de prédilection, celle avec laquelle il était le plus en harmonie. Son arbalète était petite pour pouvoir être utilisée à une seule main et ne pas être encombrante lors des bataille, mais elle n'en était pas moins létale.

Alors qu'Akira le regardait, Rookie s'arrêta de tirer. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait dérangé dans son entraînement ? Mais ce ne fut pas vers elle qu'il tourna la tête. Il regarda en direction de la tente d'infirmerie. Curieuse, Akira jeta un œil également.

Marcy, l'infirmière, sortit de la tente en baillant, ses cheveux décoiffés. Akira avait presque oublié qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à se trouver de la compagnie pour la nuit... Marcy avait dû passer la nuit à faire des galipettes dans l'infirmerie et ne se levait que maintenant. En tout cas, heureusement pour lui qu'il n'était pas un soldat. Si l'un des soldats d'Akira se levait à cette heure là, il aurait dû faire le tour du camp en courant avec vingt kilo de barda sur le dos pendant toute la matinée, même Oni...

Rookie fixa l'infirmière d'un air jaloux pendant un moment. Tout le monde savait que le demi-aïdaule était amoureux du sergent Nimo depuis des années. Sauf Nimo, qui restait aveugle à tous ses signaux... Du coup il était frustré, et cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur de ne pas avoir de chance en amour quand des gens comme Marcy ne faisaient rien pour cacher le fait qu'ils aient passé la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air.

Il arma son arbalète, la leva bien plus rapidement que précédemment et tira. La trajectoire n'était pas du tout bonne ! Le carreau passa à au moins un mètre de la cible ! Était-ce la colère qui l'avait fait manquer son tir ? Mais Akira remarqua qu'elle se trompait. Le carreau avait bel et bien atteint sa cible : la tête d'un oiseau qui s'était posé sur une branche, au moins deux fois plus loin que la botte de paille qui servait de cible. Décidément il ne fallait vraiment pas énerver Rookie, pensa-t-elle, impressionnée...

Elle s'éloigna, laissant Rookie poursuivre son entraînement, en espérant qu'il ne provoque pas la disparition d'une espèce endémique d'oiseau pendant leur garnison à Harajukyu. Elle s'approcha du terrain où les soldats s'entraînaient au maniement de l'épée. En réalité, tout comme pour l'uniforme, il n'y avait pas d'arme imposée. Mais cette fois il ne s'agissait pas tant d'une question de moyens que d'une question d'affinité. Les généraux et autres dirigeants à la tête de l'armée étaient d'avis qu'il était plus efficace de laisser chaque soldat se battre avec une arme qu'il maîtrisait et qu'il aimait plutôt que d'imposer un seul type d'arme et un seul style de combat. Ainsi, chacun pouvait exceller dans son domaine de prédilection, et la diversité des styles était susceptible de dérouter l'ennemi. C'était ce genre de détail qui pouvait faire la différence face à une armée aussi puissante que celle de Zakuro.

Ainsi certains soldats optaient pour une simple épée courte et un bouclier, tandis que d'autres se spécialisaient plutôt dans les armes à deux mains ou dans un style d'escrime plus dynamique, à la rapière ou à la colichemarde. D'autres encore choisissaient des haches, armes d'hast, fléaux ou masses d'armes, ou encore de simples bâtons. Ces armes n'étaient pas forcément de bonne facture, leur coût ne permettant bien souvent qu'aux officiers et chevaliers de s'équiper d'armes de bonne qualité, mais elles étaient très variées. Akira, quant à elle, était une talentueuse escrimeuse et se battait à l'aide d'une rapière.

En passant à travers les soldats s'entraînant par binôme, la jeune lieutenante leur prodigua des conseils quant à leur position ou leur manière de tenir les armes. La diversité d'armes et de style de combat représenté assurait à chaque soldat d'être prêt à affronter à peu près n'importe quel ennemi, puisqu'il avait eu l'occasion de s'entraîner contre des techniques très différentes. Si l'atout principal des zakuroniens était leur nombre, celui des xanadiens était leur polyvalence.

Un peu plus loin, des rires se faisaient entendre par dessus les cris et le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant. Akira reconnu tout de suite le rire de son adjointe. La jeune lieutenante se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la source des rires.

Oni se trouvait au milieu d'un cercle formé par les soldats. Elle portait sa veste rouge d'uniforme (3) et se battait contre Nimo et Toshi à la fois. La jeune sergente combattait avec un style similaire à celui d'Akira, utilisant avec brio une rapière qu'elle avait trouvé une fois dans un port et qui ne la quittait plus depuis. Ce n'était qu'un vieux bout de ferraille qu'elle avait fait réparer, mais elle y était très attachée. Nimo, comme tout bon marin, se battait au sabre. Toshi avait quant à lui opté pour une épée bâtarde. Autour d'eux, les soldats prenaient des paris quant à l'issu du combat.

Le combat était déjà bien engagé, Nimo et Toshi attaquant Oni avec acharnement. Les combattants étaient très mobiles, se déplaçant les uns autour des autres en brandissant leurs armes, faisant résonner le choc du métal contre le métal. Oni paraît chacun de leurs coups avec une aisance énervante. Elle tournoyait avec grâce, bloquant une lame ou esquivant un coup d'estoc avant de contre-attaquer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats en voyant l'expression de frustration sur le visage de Nimo. Toshi conservait quant à lui une expression neutre. Il se battait avec force et précision, mais son regard était aussi vide que d'habitude.

Plus Nimo s'énervait, plus il commettait des erreurs. Tout en esquivant un coup de taille porté derrière elle par Toshi, la rapière d'Oni et le sabre de Nimo s'entrechoquèrent et elle dévia sa lame vers l'extérieur. Tout en faisant un pas vers lui, elle fit soudainement tourner sa lame autour du sabre de Nimo et tira d'un coup sec, lui arrachant l'arme des mains et l'envoyant se planter dans le sol un peu plus loin. Autour d'eux, les soldats qui assistaient à la scène poussèrent des acclamations. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Oni adressa un sourire victorieux à Nimo, qui ne put retenir un soupir de déception.

Maintenant que Nimo était désarmé, c'était facile. Un adversaire seul ne faisait pas le poids contre Oni, même un aussi bon combattant que Toshi. Tournoyant, elle para son épée et lui asséna un coup de coude dans le ventre, qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle n'eut plus qu'à s'emparer de son arme et à la jeter par terre. Le combat était fini.

Pendant que les spectateurs applaudissaient et s'échangeaient les recettes des paris, Oni soupira d'un air satisfait et rengaina sa rapière. Elle se tourna vers Toshi afin de savoir s'il allait bien, mais heureusement elle ne l'avait pas frappé trop fort. Ce n'était qu'un entraînement après tout. Et Toshi était d'une constitution solide, il s'en remit rapidement.

Akira s'approcha à l'intérieur du cercle en applaudissant d'un air sarcastique.

"Vingt-sept !" s'exclama-t-elle. "C'est le nombre de fois où j'aurais pu te désarmer, tellement tu étais pleine d'ouvertures !"

"Quoi, c'est vrai ?!" répondit Oni, son sourire s'évanouissant d'un seul coup. "Tu exagères ! J'étais parfaite, comme d'habitude !"

"Ahaha d'accord, peut-être pas vingt-sept fois, mais au moins cinq ou six !" reprit la lieutenante en riant. "Tu es une vraie passoire ! Contre Nimo et Toshi tu peux peut-être t'en sortir, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu pourra battre quelqu'un comme moi !"

"Ah ouais ? Tu veux qu'on vérifie ça tout de suite ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air de défi, tirant à nouveau sa rapière de son fourreau. "Si je gagne, tu me laisses dormir jusqu'à onze heures demain matin !"

"Même toute la journée si tu veux. Tu n'as aucune chance de toute façon !" répondit Akira en dégainant sa propre rapière.

Autour d'elles, les soldats prenaient à nouveau des paris. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en garde. Akira affichait une mine joyeuse mais Oni ne faisait plus autant la fière que lors de son combat contre Nimo et Toshi. Elle était nerveuse. Elle avait beau être une escrimeuse accomplie, elle n'avait encore jamais battu Akira en duel...

Oni et Akira se tournèrent autour pendant un moment en se fixant des yeux. Leurs lames s'entrechoquaient parfois, Oni testant la garde de sa lieutenante mais ne pouvant trouver de faille. Cette dernière pouffa de rire et se décida a passer à l'action. Tout fut fini en à peine trois secondes. En faisant deux pas en avant, elle porta un coup de taille de la gauche vers la droite. Oni para, et sa lame fut déviée vers l'intérieur. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre en garde, Akira porta un coup d'estoc du haut vers le bas, forçant Oni à le bloquer en plaçant sa rapière à la verticale, pointe vers le bas. D'un mouvement expert, Akira ramena sa propre rapière par dessus celle d'Oni de sorte que la jeune sergente ne put contre-attaquer, car l'arme de sa lieutenante bloquait la sienne et que la pointe était braquée contre sa gorge. Akira n'eut alors qu'à faire un nouveau pas en avant et tendre le bras gauche pour se saisir de l'épée d'Oni. Elle tira d'un coup sec. La jeune sergente fut emportée par le mouvement et Akira s'écarta pour la laisser tituber vers l'avant. Alors qu'Oni passait devant elle, elle lui botta les fesses d'un élégant coup de pied.

"Aiiiie !" gémit Oni en tentant de reprendre son équilibre. La botte d'Akira avait laissé une jolie trace de terre et de poussière sur ses fesses...

"Et voilà le travail !" s'exclama Akira, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. "Il va falloir t'entraîner un peu plus sérieusement si tu..."

Elle fut interrompue par le tranchant d'une dague sortie de nulle part, qui se posa contre sa gorge.

"Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Une garde qui ne prend pas garde..." murmura une voix familière derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de son agresseur contre son oreille et le tranchant froid de la lame contre sa peau.

"Shin... D'où est-ce que tu sors, je ne t'ai même pas vu arriver !"

"J'étais pourtant derrière vous depuis un moment, chef," répondit l'éclaireur. Akira ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle devinait le sourire sur ses lèvres.

Autour d'eux, les soldats retenaient leur souffle. Est-ce que leur chef allait enfin perdre un combat ? Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai ! Oni semblait en proie à une lutte mentale, son visage ne sachant quelle expression adopter. Voir enfin Akira perdre, c'était inespéré ! Mais en même temps, elle aurait voulu être la personne à réussir la prouesse de la faire céder...

"Eh bien, Shin, je te félicite. Ta technique est parfaite," dit Akira, pas spécialement stressée.

"On dirait bien que vous avez perdu, chef. Jetez vos armes."

"Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi..." soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'exécuta néanmoins, laissant tomber sa rapière et celle d'Oni sur le sol. Mais elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant ! Alors même que les épées n'avaient pas encore touchée le sol, elle attrapa la main de Shin qui tenait la dague contre son cou et tira dessus tout en se baissant. L'éclaireur n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se pencher vers l'avant, son bras immobilisé contre la poitrine d'Akira. Tout en continuant à appliquer la pression sur le bras de Shin afin qu'il ne puisse pas se dégager, la lieutenante tourna et passa sous son bras, lui tordant le poignet de manière à ce que la dague soit pointée en direction des côtes du jeune homme. Dans un combat réel, Akira aurait ensuite utilisé le poids de tout son corps afin de pousser le bras de Shin et de lui planter sa propre dague dans le flanc, mais elle ne recourut pas à cette extrémité. Elle lui arracha juste la dague de la main, qui céda facilement vu que son poignet était tordu dans une position des plus inconfortables.

Shin la fixa avec une expression pantoise en massant son bras endolori, et les spectateurs poussèrent des exclamations de déception. Akira retourna la dague dans sa main et la lui tendit.

"C'était bien tenté," dit-elle avec un grand sourire. "Tu auras peut-être plus de chance la prochaine fois."

Shin sembla se rendre enfin compte qu'il était le centre de l'attention de tous les spectateurs. Il se mit à rougir de la tête au pied et bredouilla quelque chose d'inaudible. Il se dépêcha de reprendre sa dague et s'enfuit à toute jambe, se frayant un chemin à travers les soldats et disparaissant aussitôt de leur vue, sa discrétion naturelle à l’œuvre.

"Allez, le spectacle est terminé ! Tout le monde retourne s'entraîner !" s'écria Akira. Les soldats retournèrent à leurs activités. La lieutenante ramassa les deux rapières et s'approcha d'Oni. "Tiens," dit-elle, lui tendant son arme. "Bon boulot quand même, avec Nimo et Toshi. Ce ne sont pas les soldats les plus incompétents de l'unité, réussir à les désarmer tous les deux à la fois est un sacré exploit."

"Humpf... Tu parles..." soupira Oni, reprenant son arme. "Tant que je ne t'aurais pas battu au moins une fois, je ne serais pas satisfaite... Mais sérieux, tu es imbattable ! C'est chiant !"

"Imbattable, il ne faut pas exagérer... Avec un peu d'entraînement tu pourrais être une adversaire à ma hauteur," répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

"Ça va les chevilles ? Pas trop enflées ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt faire une pause et me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier alors ? Après que tu sois partie je me suis endormie sur la table..."

"Ahaha ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Bon d'accord, viens."

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent s'asseoir dans l'herbe à l'écart pendant que les autres continuaient à s'entraîner. Akira entreprit de raconter à son amie sa soirée et sa nuit de la veille, avec Reno. Elle insista sur le fait que la jeune bourgeoise avait la peau trop douce, que ses cheveux était trop beau et qu'elle sentait trop bon et que aahhhh c'était le pied ! Vraiment, coucher avec une riche c'était totalement différent de d'habitude ! En plus cette petite bourgeoise était super mignonne et totalement son type. Elle était d'ailleurs déçue d'avoir dû partir si tôt et de ne pas avoir eu le temps pour quelques galipettes matinales. Oni ne put s'empêcher de se marrer et de la taquiner, et les deux jeunes femmes se chamaillèrent à nouveau.

A ce moment, un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans s'approcha d'elles d'un air nerveux. C'était probablement un ordonnance, pensa Akira.

"Que veux-tu, mon garçon ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

"L... Lieutenante Akira ? Le capitaine vous fait demander," dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

"Très bien, merci, j'arrive."

Sa mission accomplie, le jeune garçon s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Akira se tourna vers Oni.

"Bon ben retourne t'entraîner, ça ne te fera pas de mal. Je vais chez le capitaine," déclara-t-elle en se levant.

"Ouais ouais, je vais y retourner..." acquiesça Oni, mais elle se laissa tomber en arrière et s’allongea dans l'herbe. "Dans cinq minutes..."

Akira poussa un soupir et secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

"Tu mérites vraiment des punitions, tu le sais ça ?"

"Ouais ma grande, mais j'ai de la chance que ce soit toi ma chef !" répondit Oni en souriant. "En revanche, tu ferais bien de ne pas faire attendre le capitaine, sinon c'est toi qui sera punie..."

La jeune lieutenante éclata de rire et s'éloigna avec un signe de la main. Elle faisait confiance à Oni pour ne pas glander trop longtemps et retourner bientôt à l'entraînement.

Elle se dirigea vers l'autre bout du camp. Elle passa à nouveau à travers ses recrues s'entraînant, en profitant pour leur prodiguer quelques conseils, mais sans prendre le temps de leur faire une démonstration.

Alors qu'elle traversait le camp, elle passa devant les tentes des chevaliers. La plupart d'entre eux s’affairaient à enfiler leur armure ou nettoyer leurs armes, pendant que leurs écuyers commençaient déjà à préparer le repas de midi. Les nobles regardèrent la jeune lieutenante passer d'un œil noir. Beaucoup d'entre eux considéraient les simples soldats comme elle comme de la chair à pâté sans aucun intérêt, et voyait d'un mauvais œil les quelques roturiers qui arrivaient à obtenir des responsabilités.

Akira n'était pas assez bête pour répondre de quelque manière que ce soit à leurs regards noirs et se contenta donc de passer devant eux la tête haute.

Un peu plus loin, certains chevaliers étaient en train de s'entraîner à l'équitation dans un enclos prévu à cet effet.

"Réflexes !" s'écria une voix forte à sa gauche.

Du coin de l’œil, Akira remarqua un objet se diriger à toute vitesse vers sa tête. D'un geste rapide, elle dégaina son épée, se retourna et embrocha l'objet, qui se révéla être une pomme. Avec la force du choc, elle s'était enfoncée presque jusqu'à la garde de sa rapière.

"Ahaha bien joué ! Toujours aussi précise hein ?" s'exclama un grand chevalier en armure en s'approchant d'elle. Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, la faisant presque tomber en avant tant il était fort. Elle grimaça, son dos douloureux après avoir été ainsi frappé par un gantelet en métal.

"Taiki, tu es cinglé ! Imagine si je me l'étais prise en pleine poire !" grogna Akira en brandissant sa rapière sur laquelle était empalée la pomme.

Taiki était un jeune homme d'une grande taille, fils d'un baron. C'était un des seuls chevaliers qui se mêlait aux soldats issus de classes sociales moins aisées. Principalement pour boire, au grand dam de ses supérieurs. La première rencontre entre le chevalier et la jeune soldate ne s'était pas spécialement bien passée. Taiki n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une femme refuse de finir dans son lit et lui en avait donc beaucoup voulu. Mais après qu'elle l'ait battu en combat singulier lors d'un entraînement, il avait changé d'avis sur elle et se montrait beaucoup plus amical. Il n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à lui donner des conseils sur comment 'choper des poulettes'.

"Naaaan, je fais confiance à tes talents d'épéistes," répondit-il. "Ce n'est pas pour rien que tous ces péteux de nobles ne t'aiment pas, ils ont trop peur de toi !"

"Ah bon ? Intéressant..."

Elle mordit dans la pomme et jeta un œil derrière eux. Certains chevaliers continuaient à la fixer d'un œil noir, consternés de voir un autre chevalier lui parler. Alors comme cela ils avaient peur de se faire battre par une roturière ? Voila une information utile ! Il était clair que cela porterait un coup à leur prestige, d'autant plus que pour eux la guerre était un art de vivre. Tout comme Taiki, ils avaient été entraînés dès leur jeune âge à devenir chevaliers.

"Ouais. Dommage que tu n'aies pas le droit de participer à des joutes, on rigolerait bien !" reprit Taiki. Les tournois et les joutes étaient bien évidemment réservé aux nobles et aux hauts gradés.

"Ben tu n'as qu'à le faire toi, tu es fort aussi non ?"

"Ouais mais c'est pas pareil... Je suis un chevalier aussi, ça ne leur fait rien de perdre contre moi..." Il semblait profondément déçu.

"Mon pauvre... Ça doit vraiment être dur d'être noble et riche..." railla Akira en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement vu que Taiki portait son armure. Elle se massa le coude en jetant un regard noir à cette stupide armure.

"T'as pas idée..." soupira-t-il. "Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? Il paraît que tu as passé la nuit avec une petite bourgeoise ?"

"Ah ! Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois !"

"Héhéhé tu connais Oni quand elle a bu... Alors, c'est vrai ?"

"Peut-être bien..." répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

"Veinarde ! Je serais bien venu chercher quelques donzelles aussi, mais mon connard de supérieur m'a fait monter la garde toute la nuit... Tout ça parce que la veille, il m'avait surpris au plumard avec sa sœur..."

"Ahaha décidément, t'en rates pas une toi !" s'exclama Akira en éclatant de rire.

"J'ai eu beau lui dire que c'était elle qui m'avait fait des avances, il n'a rien voulu savoir..." soupira-t-il. "C'est pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible et que toutes les femmes me courent après..."

"Presque toutes," corrigea Akira en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

"Ahahaha ouais, mais toi tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle !" s'esclaffa-t-il.

"Bah et Oni ? Je sais qu'elle a repoussé tes avances, elle me l'a dit !"

"Nan mais elle elle est trop bizarre..." répondit Taiki en se grattant le nez. "La seule fois où j'ai essayé de la draguer, elle s'est mise à chialer en disant que l'océan lui manquait, un truc comme ça... C'était... gênant..."

"Ah oui, ça lui prend parfois... Pas de chance pour toi !"

"Bof, je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Il y a plein d'autres filles qui seraient prêtes à se battre pour ça," dit-il, désignant son corps d'un geste de la main. Akira ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

"Tu vas où là ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Le capitaine veut me voir..."

"Oulah ! Tu as fait une connerie ?"

"Ben non, je ne crois pas..." répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, tâchant de savoir ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de mal.

"Eh ben bon courage en tout cas... Allez, je te laisse ! On se boit un godet ce soir ?"

"Ce soir je suis de garde, mais demain si tu veux !"

"Ok, à demain alors !" s'exclama-t-il. Il lui donna une nouvelle tape amicale dans le dos qui faillit la faire s'écrouler, puis s'éloigna en direction des écuries.

Akira se remit en route tant bien que mal, les muscles de son dos protestant. Sans blague, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de la frapper quand il portait son armure ! Enfin même sans armure il aurait aisément pu l'envoyer valser dans les airs jusqu'à l'autre bout du camp, ce grand dadais...

Elle se rendit jusqu'à la tente du capitaine tout en mangeant la pomme sur sa rapière, puis se débarrassa du trognon une fois le fruit englouti. Elle rengaina son épée et vérifia que son uniforme était bien propre et pas trop froissé avant d'entrer.

La tente du capitaine ressemblait plus à un château en toile et en cordes qu'à une tente. A l'intérieur s'affairaient tout un tas de conseiller, d'ordonnances ou d'officiers venus faire leur rapport. Le capitaine était debout, appuyé contre une table, et semblait examiner un plan de la région tout en écoutant ce que lui disaient ses conseillers.

Le capitaine Iori était à peine plus grand qu'Akira. Il était bien moins imposant que Taiki, mais compensait par une prestance à toute épreuve et un sang parfaitement bleu. Il était au moins Marquis ou quelque chose comme cela, Akira ne se souvenait plus bien. Elle s'en fichait un peu pour dire la vérité... L'homme devait avoir la trentaine. Il avait la peau pâle et des cheveux noirs mi-longs. Comme beaucoup de nobles xanadiens, il se maquillait. Cela se traduisait par une légère couche de rouge à lèvre, du far à paupière violet et du mascara, ainsi que des ongles vernis. Il portait également des boucles d'oreilles. Pendant un instant, Akira essaya d'imaginer Taiki avec ce genre de maquillage et dû réprimer un éclat de rire... L'uniforme du capitaine consistait en un élégant costume d'un noir intense probablement fabriqué dans des matériaux ridiculement chers. Sa veste brodée était fermée par deux rangées de boutons en argent étincelants. Sa cape noire brillait et reflétait la lumière, ce qui était totalement débile pour une cape, du moins si l'on comptait s'en servir pour autre chose que pour afficher son statut. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du capitaine Iori. Enfin, il portait une fourragère d'un blanc pur sur l'épaule droite, qui maintenait sa cape en place (4).

Le capitaine Iori était l'autorité suprême dans le camp, et le supérieur direct d'Akira et des autres lieutenants. En théorie, les chevaliers comme Taiki étaient placés sous les ordres de chevaliers bannerets et servaient dans l'armée en tant que vassaux du Roi Kisaki, mais en pratique eux aussi étaient soumis à l'autorité du capitaine. Autrement dit, le capitaine Iori était un gros bonnet.

Akira toussota afin d'attirer son attention.

"Lieutenante Akira au rapport, capitaine !" s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant au garde à vous.

Le capitaine l'examina pendant un moment d'un œil critique, cherchant la moindre faille dans son uniforme. Il aimait que ses soldats soient tirés à quatre épingles. Il était particulièrement critique avec Akira parce que c'était une roturière et que donc il ne l'aimait pas trop. Dans les armées locales de petites baronnies, ce n'était pas rare de trouver des roturiers à un poste important, mais pas dans l'armée de sa Majesté. Akira s'était hissée à ce poste par ses talents martiaux, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le capitaine l'appréciait.

Le dos du manteau d'Akira était probablement un peu froissé à cause des coups de Taiki, mais heureusement pour elle le capitaine ne la contourna pas.

"Lieutenante Akira, vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il finalement d'une voix froide.

"Euh... Non capitaine !" répondit-elle, confuse.

"Vous ne savez vraiment pas ?" reprit le capitaine, incrédule.

"Non capitaine, vraiment pas !"Elle n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant. La nuit dernière elle était en permission, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait du moment qu'elle était de retour au camp avant le début des activités. Ou alors... Cette jeune bourgeoise avec qui elle avait couché s'était plainte ou quelque chose comme ça ?! Elle étouffa un juron... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se taper une bourgeoise ?! "Si... Si c'est par rapport à hier soir, je voudrais dire que..."

"Je me fiche de ce que vous avez fait hier soir, andouille !" la coupa-t-il. "Pourquoi êtes-vous là, soldate ?"

"Parce que... vous m'avez fait appeler, capitaine ?" Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui voulait... Iori poussa un soupir et se pinça la racine du nez entre le pouce et l'index, pour ne pas s'énerver.

"Pourquoi sommes _nous_ là, imbécile ! Pourquoi sommes nous en garnison ici ?!"

"Pour protéger Xanadu contre d'éventuels raids de Zakuro, capitaine !" répondit Akira d'une voix forte, contente d'avoir enfin une réponse à fournir.

"Parfaitement ! Alors à votre avis, pourquoi vous ai-je fait venir ?"

"Les... Les zakuroniens auraient-ils commencé à bouger, capitaine ?"

"Ah quand même ! Vous êtes longue à la détente !" Il soupira une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de nommer cette roturière stupide à un poste aussi important... Elle était peut-être un de ses meilleurs éléments sur le champ de bataille, meilleure que bien des chevaliers, mais en dehors de cela elle n'était pas très utile... "Regardez," ajouta-t-il, pointant la carte sur la table.

Il s'agissait d'un plan représentant la frontière entre Zakuro à l'Ouest et Xanadu à l'Est. Les deux royaumes étaient séparés par un immense gouffre qui continuait au Sud vers le royaume de Jii-Pope, et au Nord jusqu'à Naraku. Le seul point de passage entre Xanadu et Zakuro était le grand pont Kurenai, un pont deux fois séculaires, une des merveilles du monde moderne, long d'un kilomètre et large d'au moins cinquante mètres. A l'Est, du côté de Xanadu, se trouvait protégés par une épaisse forêt le duché du seigneur Kamijo, légèrement au Nord du pont, et le comté de Tsubaki, légèrement au Sud du pont. C'était là que la garnison était actuellement stationnée.

"Les éclaireurs ont repéré une troupe importante à Zakuro, marchant en direction du pont. Il ne fait aucun doute que leurs intentions sont belliqueuses," expliqua Iori.

"L'armée de Zakuro nous attaquerait de front, capitaine ?" demanda Akira d'un air surpris. Zakuro était un grand royaume, bien plus puissant que Xanadu, mais de là à déclencher une guerre ouverte... Par chance pour Xanadu, Zakuro avait de nombreux ennemis et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'envahir l'autre côté du grand fossé. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de faire quelques raids de temps en temps, afin de bien rappeler à Kisaki qu'ils pouvaient raser son royaume si l'envie leur prenait.

"Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de savoir s'il s'agit de l'armée de Zakuro," répondit le capitaine. "Il s'agit cependant une troupe plus conséquente que lors des habituels raids. D'après les éclaireurs, ils se situent actuellement ici." Il pointa un point sur la carte, du côté de Zakuro. "D'après nos estimations, il leur faudra dix jours pour arriver jusqu'au pont Kurenai. Les ordres sont clairs : nous n'attaquons pas les premiers. Nous attendons qu'ils aient traversé le pont et qu'ils nous aient attaqué avant de riposter."

Akira acquiesça silencieusement. Elle avait l'habitude de cet ordre. Xanadu ne pouvait pas déclarer la guerre a un royaume aussi puissant que Zakuro. Il fallait donc attendre que l'agression soit claire avant de pouvoir se défendre, et uniquement à l'intérieur des frontières. Les soldats xanadiens avaient l'interdiction formelle de poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil sur le pont afin de poursuivre leurs adversaires.

"Dans dix jours, l'ennemi sera sur nous," reprit le capitaine. "Cela signifie que pendant cette période, l'entraînement devra redoubler d'ardeur. Tous les soldats devront être sur le qui vive. J'exige une grande rigueur de votre part, lieutenante, afin d'assurer l'ordre et la discipline dans vos rangs."

"A vos ordres, capitaine !" déclara Akira.

"Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer."

La jeune lieutenante effectua le salut militaire puis prit congé de la tente de son supérieur.

Alors comme cela, les zakuroniens les attaqueraient dans dix jours ? Qu'ils essaient, pour voir ! Tant qu'elle aurait un souffle de vie, elle défendrait son pays de toutes ses forces ! Et sans vouloir se vanter, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était plutôt forte !

Mais ce qui la préoccupait actuellement, c'était surtout l'ordre du capitaine Iori. De la rigueur et de la discipline, un entraînement permanent pendant dix jours... Sans rire, il n'y avait que lui pour croire à ces choses là ! Pour une simple _roturière_ comme Akira, qui avait un peu de respect pour les hommes et femmes qu'elle dirigeait, ce délai de dix jours ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : dix jours à profiter de la vie avant de mourir au combat.

Bien sûr elle n'allait pas négliger l'entraînement quotidien ni les corvées, les tours de garde et autres obligations de chaque militaire, mais ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait interdire à ses subordonnés d'aller faire la fête dans les tavernes de la ville et de prendre un peu de bon temps avant la bataille. Après tout, pour beaucoup d'entre eux, ces dix jours seraient leur dernière occasion de s'amuser...

 

* * *

 

 

(1) <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/akira_10.jpg>

(2) <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/rookie13.jpg>

(3) <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/oni_2510.jpg>

(4) Iori (Femme Fatale) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/iori_510.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taiki est un membre du groupe "Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas". Je n'ai pas mis de photo de lui parce qu'en fait c'est un personnage de la fanfiction de Gueuwen, "Les chasseurs" (https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/F/Fear--and-Loathing-in-Las-Vegas/Les-chasseurs/78033.html). Donc il a mis un dessin du genre d'armure qu'il porte dans sa fanfiction, allez checker ça ^^. Si vous voulez absolument une photo, il ressemble à ça : http://40.media.tumblr.com/04aad3a13a62ce3a1911660e24b045fc/tumblr_nsnastScEX1s5zfgfo1_1280.jpg :3
> 
> Si vous avez des questions ou des trucs que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésiter pas à me demander !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 4 ^^. Plutôt centré sur Reno cette fois ! Enjoy !

Ce matin là, Reno était rentrée au château dans une sorte d'état second, sans penser à rien. Le voyage retour d'une heure semblait être passé en une minute. Elle n'entra pas dans le château par la grande porte, n'ayant pas envie de voir ses parents. Elle remonta discrètement dans ses appartements, où Sawa l'attendait.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," l'accueillit la jeune servante en s'inclinant. "Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? Souhaitez-vous vous recoucher ou dois-je vous apporter votre petit déjeuner ?"

"Bonjour Sawa," soupira-t-elle. "J'aurais bien besoin d'un bon bain chaud, tu n'auras qu'à m'apporter mon déjeuner dans le bain."

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et ferma les yeux, la main sur le front.

"Oui Mademoiselle. Vous... vous avez mal à la tête ? Souhaitez-vous que je fasse venir l'apothicaire ?"

"Non, ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu... confuse..."

La jeune servante acquiesça et alla faire couler le bain. Sentant le malaise de sa jeune maîtresse, elle y ajouta une bonne dose d'huiles essentielles et de bain moussant. Quand la baignoire fut remplie d'une eau parfumée et recouverte de mousse, Reno se déshabilla et s'y plongea avec un soupir de soulagement. La chaleur l'aida à se détendre et la mousse crépitait agréablement contre sa peau. Pendant ce temps, Sawa alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

La jeune noble était encore dans une sorte de léthargie, mais l'eau chaude la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle repensa à la soirée de la veille, un sentiment d'angoisse grandissant dans sa poitrine. Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ! Comment avait-elle pu faire cela avec une parfaite inconnue ?! Ce... Cela s'était passé sur un coup de tête ! Elle n'arrivait pas encore bien à réaliser qu'elle venait d'offrir sa virginité à une soldate rencontrée par hasard dans une taverne... C'était tellement humiliant ! Maintenant elle se sentait coupable et déprimée...

Sawa revint avec un plateau chargé de victuailles, qu'elle posa en travers de la baignoire. Reno y toucha à peine. Pourtant, l'assortiment de viennoiseries, de petits gâteaux et de confitures était des plus appétissants, mais elle avait une boule au ventre qui lui coupait l'appétit...

Alors qu'elle reposait un cupcake à peine entamé, Sawa lui shampooinait doucement les cheveux. A ce moment, la jeune servante remarqua quelque chose.

"Mademoiselle, vous avez une... une sorte de marque derrière le cou..." dit-elle, perplexe.

"Une marque ? Quel genre de marque ?"

Pour toute réponse, Sawa lui rapporta un petit miroir. Elle le plaça de manière à ce que Reno puisse voir la marque.

"Aahhhhh !!" s'écria la jeune noble. Elle se redressa violemment, la main plaquée sur le cou, projetant au passage de l'eau et de la mousse partout sur le sol et renversant le plateau avec son petit déjeuner. Elle sentit son visage s'empourprer et serra les dents, une expression de rage sur le visage.

La marque était une petite ecchymose rouge à la base du cou, presque sur la clavicule. Un suçon !! Cette abrutie de soldate lui avait fait un suçon !! Comment était-ce possible d'être stupide à ce point ?! Si ses parents voyaient cela, ce serait un véritable scandale !

"Ma... Mademoiselle, tout va bien ?" demanda Sawa d'une voix inquiète.

"F... Fais immédiatement venir le mage-coiffeur !" s'écria-t-elle, rougissant de honte. "Dépêche toi !"

Sawa obéit sans poser de question, devant le ton paniqué de Reno, et quitta la pièce en hâte.

En colère et honteuse, Reno sortit de son bain sans se soucier de l'eau qu'elle projetait partout. Elle se sécha rapidement et passa une robe de chambre. En attendant le retour de sa servante, elle fit les cent pas dans la chambre. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Elle était sortie pour danser et se changer les idées, pas pour revenir en se sentant encore plus mal qu'avant et couverte de suçons !

Elle n'osait penser à ce que dirait ses parents s'ils savaient ce qu'elle avait fait. Comment une jeune noble, une future Comtesse, pouvait-elle se laisser aller à une telle débauche ?! Elle avait mal au ventre rien que d'y repenser... Si seulement Toki avait été là, elle aurait pu l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable... Mais pourquoi était-elle sortie sans Toki ?! Quelle cruche ! Elle s'en voulait tellement !

Sawa revint finalement avec le mage-coiffeur. Reno tâcha de se calmer et d'afficher une expression neutre, mais Sawa la fixait tout de même d'un air inquiet.

La jeune noble s'installa à sa coiffeuse, et le mage-coiffeur s'occupa de sa chevelure. En quelques instants, Reno retrouva ses longs cheveux blonds et toute trace d'une mèche rose avait disparu. Maintenant que ses cheveux étaient redevenus longs, elle se sentait un peu rassurée. Au moins, le suçon que cette imbécile de soldate lui avait fait était à peu près caché. Elle décida tout de même de porter des vêtements qui le recouvriraient, par mesure de sécurité.

Après le départ du mage-coiffeur, Sawa vint aider sa maîtresse à s'habiller, comme tous les matins. Mais elle semblait embarrassée. Elle n'osait regarder Reno en face et cela n'échappa pas à la jeune noble.

"Que se passe-t-il, Sawa ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. La jeune servante sursauta et détourna le regard.

"E... Eh bien... Je sens que vous êtes en colère, et j'étais en train de chercher le meilleur moment pour vous annoncer une nouvelle qui ne devrait pas vous plaire..."

Reno poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux une seconde. Que se passait-il encore ? Elle avait eu son lot de mauvaises nouvelles pour la journée...

"Je t'écoute..."

"Vous avez encore reçu une lettre du Comte Toya, Mademoiselle..." annonça Sawa. Reno ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents.

"Jette la au feu, je ne veux pas la voir !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Hélas, je ne peux faire cela... Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais votre mère a particulièrement insisté pour que vous la lisiez..."

"Vraiment ? C'est qu'elle ne contient rien de bon..." Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle allait réitérer son ordre de jeter la lettre au feu, mais se ravisa. Il valait mieux qu'elle soit au courant de cette mauvaise nouvelle avant que sa mère ne lui en parle. "Lis la moi, s'il te plaît..."

La jeune servante acquiesça et ouvrit l'enveloppe, brisant ainsi le sceau de cire portant les armoiries du Comte Toya. Elle en sorti un parchemin portant une écriture élégante et régulière ainsi que des dessins de petits cœurs. Elle toussota afin de s'éclaircir la gorge puis entreprit d'en lire le contenu.

" _Mon petit rossignol,_

_Voila plusieurs semaines que mes lettres restent sans réponse. J'aimerais tant recevoir un message de ta part, même un simple mot. Mais je sais que le cœur d'une jeune demoiselle est aisément submergé par l'émotion, et qu'est-ce que l'amour si ce n'est la plus puissante des émotions ? C'est assurément l'amour que tu éprouves à mon égard qui t'empêche de me répondre._

_Je t'imagine en train de lire mes lettres, un délicieux sourire éclairant ton visage alors qu'une larme vient perler de tes yeux magnifiques. J'imagine ton cœur se serrer et tes joues s'enflammer alors que tes pensées se dirigent vers moi. Tu aimerais me répondre, je le sais, mais ton innocence et ta pureté t'en défendent. Cela n'est en rien une faiblesse. Les femmes ont l'art et la manière de se faire désirer et, plus elles nous font languir, espérant le moindre signe de leur part, plus nous succombons à leurs charmes. Ah ! comme les hommes sont faibles face aux femmes ! Que ne ferions-nous pour un simple regard, un simple geste de notre bien-aimée !_

_C'est l'amour que je te porte, et que je sais réciproque, qui me tient éveillé si souvent la nuit. J'accueille avec plaisir ces insomnies, car elles semblent me rapprocher de toi. Jamais le souvenir de notre unique rencontre ne me semble plus vif que lors de ces nuits. Je contemple alors les étoiles et il me semble y voir ton doux visage, se confondant avec le plus brillant des astres. Le léger sifflement du vent semble porter jusqu'à mes oreilles ton rire si fin, si gracieux. Je rêve alors, bien que mes yeux soit toujours ouverts, qu'il ne s'agisse pas de simples illusions apportées par la nuit, mais que ta présence à mes côtés soit réelle._

_Car c'est par ta présence que tu fera de moi un homme accompli. Je possède déjà tout ce que l'on peut désirer : l'argent, une position sociale, un château, un domaine. Il ne manque que toi, la plus exquise des jeunes femmes, la plus distinguée des ladies, afin que ce parfait tableau ne soit complet. En vérité, mon rossignol, je n'ose imaginer mon avenir sans toi à mes côtés._

_Dans quelques jours, je viendrais rendre visite à monsieur ton père. Je compte lui demander de m'accorder ta main ! J'ai du mal à contenir ma joie alors que j'écris ces lignes. Un sourire que je ne peux réprimer s'installe sur mes lèvres alors que je t'imagine en train de les lire. Oh, sèche donc cette larme qui coule sur ta joue, ma mie. Même s'il s'agit d'une larme de bonheur, je ne pourrais pas me pardonner de te faire pleurer... Je préfère mille fois voir ton radieux sourire qui me réchauffe tant le cœur._

_Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu stressé à l'idée de demander à ton père de m'offrir la main de sa fille chérie, son unique enfant. Mais je sais que tes encouragements m'accompagnent et j'en suis apaisé. J'ai hâte de te revoir, mon petit rossignol, et de pouvoir t'appeler mienne._

_Je dois désormais conclure cette lettre. Je ne saurais le faire sans mentionner une nouvelle fois à quel point je brûle d'amour pour toi. Alors que j'écris ces mots, j'envoie quelques baisers dans le ciel dans l'espoir qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à toi. Oui, je suis sûr que tu les as reçu._

_Je t'aime._

_Comte Toya_ "

Après avoir d'abord grimacé en résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de vomir, Reno s'était ensuite immobilisée à la lecture des trois derniers paragraphes, une expression de choc sur le visage. Le... Le Comte Toya allait demander sa main à son père ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ? Elle avait dû mal entendre ce que Sawa disait ?

"Mademoiselle ?" demanda la jeune servante, voyant que sa maîtresse ne réagissait pas.

"F... Fais moi voir cette lettre..." dit-elle, la bouche sèche.

D'une main tremblante, elle attrapa le parchemin que Sawa lui tendait et le parcourut des yeux. Son visage devenait de plus en plus livide à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture, et la boule dans son ventre devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Elle n'avait pas mal entendu. Toya avait vraiment l'intention de l'épouser...

Le parchemin lui glissa des mains et tomba doucement sur le sol alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé le plus proche, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

"Mademoiselle ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?"

"Sawa, je... je ne veux pas me marier avec Toya !" s'exclama la jeune noble d'une voix douloureuse, levant des yeux implorants vers la jeune servante.

"A.. Allons, Mademoiselle, je sais que vous êtes réticente mais le Comte Toya est un homme charmant. Je suis sûre qu'il saurait vous rendre heureuse, si vous lui donniez sa chance."

"Mais je ne l'aime pas !" répliqua Reno d'une voix paniquée. "Je ne peux pas me marier avec une personne que je n'aime pas ! Je ne veux pas !"

La jeune bonne se rendait bien compte du désarroi de sa maîtresse, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait essayé de l'habituer peu à peu à l'idée d'épouser le Comte Toya, en lisant ses lettres à voix haute avant de les brûler et en disposant les fleurs qu'il envoyait dans ses appartements, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle regardait désormais d'un air impuissant sa jeune maîtresse totalement désespérée.

"Vous devriez en parler avec vos parents, Mademoiselle..." dit-elle finalement, une pointe de pitié dans la voix. "Monsieur et Madame sont raisonnables, ils sauront sans aucun doute choisir la meilleure solution pour vous et..."

Reno l'interrompit avec un petit rire jaune.

"La meilleure solution pour moi ?! Ils ne pensent pas une seule seconde à mon bonheur ! Tout ce qui les intéresse est de me vendre comme du bétail à ce Comte ! Ils se fichent totalement de ce que je veux !

"Oh, ma pauvre Mademoiselle, je suis tellement désolée pour vous," répondit Sawa d'une voix chagrinée. Elle s'installa à côté de sa maîtresse et plaça une main sur son dos, tâchant de la consoler. "Je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous aider, mais quoi qu'il arrive, sachez que je serais toujours là pour vous soutenir..."

La jeune noble poussa un profond soupir et tâcha de se reprendre.

"Merci, ma bonne Sawa," dit-elle. "Cela me réconforte de savoir que même si je vais vivre chez Toya, j'aurais au moins une amie pour m'aider à endurer cette situation..."

Reno passa le reste de la matinée à tourner en rond dans sa chambre pendant que Sawa était retournée à ses tâches ménagères. La jeune noble ne pouvait se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit tant la lettre de Toya la hantait. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus penser à cette lettre et à ce qu'elle contenait. Elle fit donc les cent pas de long en large, tâchant de vider son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer ou à désespérer tout de suite. Elle voulait pouvoir se présenter devant ses parents la tête haute, et les dissuader de la marier à Toya sans avoir l'air de supplier comme une enfant.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se retrouva assise à table avec ses parents dans l'immense salle à manger privée, elle n'osa aborder le sujet.

Devant elle se dressait une montagne de nourriture, des cailles, une dinde, un haricot de mouton, des omelettes, mais également de la salade, de la soupe, des asperges, des pommes de terre soufflées et toutes sortes de choses. Rien de bien extraordinaire puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'un repas privé entre le Comte et sa famille. Bien sûr, lors de dîners protocolaires, les mets les plus fins étaient servis en abondance.

Reno toucha à peine à la nourriture, elle était bien trop stressée. Sa mère ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil dans sa direction, se demandant probablement si elle avait déjà lu la lettre de Toya. Elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole lorsque Reno refusa qu'un serviteur remplisse son verre.

"Eh bien, ma fille, tu ne manges pas beaucoup aujourd'hui," dit-elle. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"… Je n'ai pas faim... J'ai appris ce matin une nouvelle qui m'a coupé l'appétit," répondit la jeune noble, échouant à conserver un ton neutre.

"Ah ! Tu as donc lu la lettre de ce cher Comte Toya !" déclara-t-elle, son visage s'illuminant. Elle mourrait tellement d'envie d'aborder le sujet qu'elle ne remarqua pas la pointe de détresse dans la voix de Reno. "Il nous a également envoyé une lettre, expliquant ses intentions. Ton père le recevra dans une semaine. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? C'est formidable ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma petite fille chérie soit déjà assez grande pour se marier ! Ohh j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé, mais je réalise que tu es déjà une adulte ! Un mariage avec le Comte Toya, te rends-tu compte ?! Tu sera une des ladies les plus respectées du royaume ! Quelle chance ! Je suis sûre que tu sera invitée au moins une fois par semaine à dîner avec le Marquis Jui ! Et tu rencontrera sans doute sa Majesté en personne ! Je gage qu'il sera présent lors de votre mariage, cela serait naturel puisqu'il est si proche du Marquis Jui. En quelle couleur voudra-tu te marier ? En blanc j'imagine. C'est le choix le plus raisonnable, et je suis sûre que tu sera absolument charmante ! Oh comme j'ai hâte d'y être ! Ce sera un événement grandiose ! Tout Xanadu sera présent ! Ce sera vraiment fabuleux et..."

"Mère..." la coupa Reno. Mais la Comtesse continua à débiter son monologue tel un moulin à paroles, suppliant Reno de la laisser organiser la cérémonie, puis se réjouissant de la fortune à la tête de laquelle sa fille allait se retrouver et des beaux vêtements qu'elle pourrait porter. Non pas qu'eux mêmes n'étaient pas riches, mais le Comte Toya était un cran au dessus, elle en était sûr ! Après tout, sa réputation le précédait, et puis il ne fallait pas oublier le Marquis Jui ! En grand ami du Comte, il ne manquerait pas d'offrir de somptueux cadeaux à Reno pour fêter leur union ! La jeune noble poussa un long soupir, se sentant totalement ignorée. Elle interrompit à nouveau sa mère, plus fort cette fois. "Mère !" s'écria-t-elle, attirant enfin son attention.

"Oui ma chérie ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant. "Dis moi, quelles fleurs voudra-tu pour ton bouquet de mariée ? Je pense que tu devrais choisir des camélias, après tout nous venons de Tsubaki, cela serait normal, mais de quelle couleur les veux-tu ? Oh, suis-je bête ! Des rouges, bien évidemment !"

"Mère ! Je ne veux pas épouser Toya !" s'exclama Reno d'une voix douloureuse. Elle aurait voulu faire face à ses parents la tête haute, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle peinait à retenir ses larmes en entendant sa mère se réjouir à l'idée de la vendre sans vergogne. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se mettre en colère tant elle était désespérée...

Son annonce eut pour effet de clouer le bec de la Comtesse. Elle fixa Reno d'un air choqué. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot n'en sortit et elle resta comme cela, la mâchoire pendante, les yeux rivés sur Reno comme si elle était devenue folle. Le Comte reposa violemment sa fourchette dans son assiette, le bruit de l'argent et de la faïence s'entrechoquant faisant sursauter sa femme. Il se tourna vers sa fille d'un air d'incompréhension.

"Tu... Tu ne veux pas épouser le Comte Toya ? C'est... C'est bien ce que tu viens de dire ?!" demanda-t-il.

Sa voix ne trahissait pas encore de colère, mais Reno savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle frissonna. Elle essaya de lui répondre, mais sa gorge était nouée et refusait d'émettre le moindre son. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

Fulminant, le Comte se leva et tapa du poings sur la table, faisant se renverser son verre.

"Reno, espèce d'ingrate ! Tu fera ce que l'on te dit de faire ! N'as-tu pas pensé à la gloire qu'un tel mariage pourra nous apporter ?! Pourquoi veux-tu toujours faire du mal à ton vieux père ?! Et ne vois-tu pas que tu fais pleurer ta mère, fille indigne ?!" s'écria-t-il, rouge de colère. En effet, la Comtesse avait commencé à pleurer, mais Reno n'avait rien remarqué vu que ses propres larmes lui troublaient la vue. "Le Comte Toya est un homme riche et influent, ne réalises-tu pas tout ce qu'il peut nous apporter ?! Tout ce qu'il peut t'apporter ! Nous ne serons pas toujours là pour toi ! Nous t'avons trouvé un mari riche et important, la moindre des choses serait que tu te montre reconnaissante !!"

"Il serait temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités, jeune fille !" s'exclama la Comtesse entre deux sanglots.

"Taisez-vous !" hurla Reno, sa voix se brisant. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, qui tombaient en cascade sur ses joues. "Vous... Vous ne comprenez rien !!"

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'enfuit de la pièce en sanglotant, le visage dans les mains. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner ses parents ! Tout ce qui les intéressait était le prestige qu'ils pourraient retirer d'une union avec le Comte Toya !

Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre son père vociférer et sa mère pleurer, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle alla retrouver Sawa et parvint entre deux sanglots à lui donner l'ordre de faire préparer son carrosse. La jeune servante s'exécuta sans poser de question, sachant pertinemment où allait se rendre Reno. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle pouvait se rendre dans un état pareil : chez son amie Toki.

La jeune noble continua à sangloter pendant tout le trajet. Le carrosse s'arrêta enfin en plein centre-ville de Tsubaki, devant un gigantesque et luxueux manoir.

Le majordome lui ouvrit la porte et elle fonça à l'intérieur. Sans prendre le temps de saluer les parents de Toki ni même d'être annoncée par un valet, elle se précipita dans la chambre de son amie.

"Tokiiiiiiii !!" s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

"R... Reno ?! Que se passe-t-il ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!" s'exclama Toki, surprise. Elle prit son amie dans les bras et lui caressa les cheveux, tentant de la calmer. "Allons, allons... Calme-toi ma Reno, assieds-toi et dis moi ce qu'il se passe."

Reno continua a sangloter mais se laissa guider jusqu'à un canapé, où elle s'assit. Toki lui prêta un mouchoir.

"Tiens, sèche donc tes larmes. Je n'aime pas te voir dans un tel état..." dit-elle. "Je vais demander qu'on nous serve un bon chocolat chaud et tu me raconte tout, d'accord ?"

Reno acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Pendant que Toki allait demander à un serviteur qu'on leur apporte des boissons, elle se tamponna les yeux avec le mouchoir. Elle se moucha ensuite bruyamment, même si ce n'était pas très classe pour une lady. Mais elle s'en fichait totalement à cet instant précis.

Peu de temps après, une servante vint déposer sur la table basse un plateau comportant deux tasses d'un délicieux breuvage réconfortant : du chocolat chaud avec une onctueuse crème de lait vanillée et une pointe de cassonade. L'odeur était alléchante. Reno réprima un sanglot et prit une des tasses. La douce chaleur qui en émanait était agréable et l'aida à se calmer. Toki la laissa boire une gorgée avant de la questionner à nouveau.

"Alors, que t'arrive-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

"To... Toya va demander ma main à mon père..." répondit Reno d'une voix étranglée tout en fixant sa tasse des yeux. Sa gorge était nouée après avoir tant pleuré.

"Oohhhh !!! Vraiment !!?" s'écria Toki en se levant sous l'effet du choc. "Mais c'est génial ! Félicitation !! Je suis tellement contente pour toi !! Rolala tu as tellement de chance !!" Elle sautillait sur place tant elle était excitée. Reno s'était attendu à cette réaction, mais de nouvelles larmes menacèrent tout de même de couler de ses yeux. Elle attrapa la main de Toki, la forçant à se calmer.

"Non, ce n'est pas génial !" s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton désespéré. "Je ne l'aime pas ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me marier avec cet imbécile !"

"Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que racontes ? Le Comte Toya est trop classe et sexy ! Tu ne te rend pas compte de la chance que tu as ! Beaucoup de filles rêveraient d'être à ta place !"

A la manière dont les yeux de Toki brillaient, Reno pouvait voir qu'elle faisait partie de ces filles qui aimeraient être à sa place...

"Arrête, tu ne comprends rien !" reprit Reno d'une voix plaintive. "Je me fiche de ce débile de Toya, je n'ai aucune intention de l'épouser ! Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, je te le laisse ! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me fiche la paix avec ces histoires de mariage !"

L'enthousiasme de Toki retomba. Elle rougit en bredouillant qu'elle n'aimait pas Toya tant que ça, juste qu'il était plutôt pas mal et que, comme toutes les filles sauf Reno apparemment, elle fantasmait un tout petit peu sur lui...

Poussant un soupir, elle se laissa retomber sur le canapé, à côté de Reno.

"Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu as tant de problèmes avec le mariage... C'est normal de se marier, c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses..."

"Je n'ai pas de problème avec le mariage," répondit Reno, agacée. "C'est juste que je ne veux pas d'un mariage arrangé ! Je veux pouvoir me marier avec qui je veux, et seulement quand je serais prête... Et crois moi, ce ne sera définitivement pas avec Toya !"

Toki poussa à nouveau un soupir. Même si elle ne comprenait pas cette aversion démesurée envers Toya, elle pouvait comprendre que Reno n'ait pas envie de se marier avec une personne qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle arbora un air perplexe et s'accorda un moment de réflexion pendant lequel elle but un peu de son chocolat.

"Et que vas-tu faire alors ? Tu en as parlé à tes parents ?" demanda-t-elle finalement. Reno eut un rire jaune.

"Ils n'écoutent rien de ce que je leur dis," répondit-elle, amère. "C'est comme si je parlais à un mur... Ils ne cessent de me rabâcher les oreilles avec Toya, à quel point il est riche, et que c'est un proche du Marquis Jui... Il n'y a que cela qui compte ! Ils se fichent de mon avis... Toya doit venir au château dans une semaine, mon père sera bien content de lui accorder ma main..."

"En même temps, c'est clair que ce serait bien pour ta famille d'avoir des connexions avec un Marquis... Mais tes parents ne sont quand même pas si méchants, si ? Peut-être que si tu leur expliques bien..."

"Mais non ! Ils s'en fichent !" s'écria Reno, en colère contre ses parents. "On vient juste d'avoir une dispute à ce sujet, c'est pour cela que je suis venue chez toi ! Ils... Ils m'ont dit que j'étais une ingrate et que je devais prendre mes responsabilités et... et que je devrais être reconnaissante..." Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle recommençait à sangloter.

"Ohhh ma Reno, ne pleure pas !" s'exclama Toki. Elle lui prit la tasse des mains et la reposa sur la table, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. "Chuuut... Ça va aller, ça va aller..."

"P... Pourquoi est-ce si important pour eux ?" gémit Reno en essayant de se calmer. "Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser vivre ma vie comme je l'entend ? Je ne leur ai rien demandé moi !"

"Que veux-tu que je te dise... Toya est riche, je crois que c'est suffisant comme raison..."

"Mais nous aussi nous sommes riches ! C'est ridicule ! Ils sont totalement stupides ! Ils veulent que je me marie avec cet abruti de Toya ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Et après ce sera quoi, faire un héritier ?!" Elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds. "Brrr... Rien que d'imaginer ce... cet... cet homme me toucher... Avec ses poils partout et son espèce... d'appendice flasque entre les jambes... Ça me donne envie de vomir..."

"Tu es sérieuse ?! Tu préférerais être touchée par qui alors... ?" demanda Toki d'un air blasé. "Par une femme ? Arrête, tu ne sais même pas ce que ça fait..."

"Si, je sais ce que ça fait !" s'offensa Reno, se redressant. "Alors ne me ressors pas tes salades comme quoi ce serait juste une phase..."

Toki la regarda d'un air dubitatif, haussant un sourcil.

"Ben voyons..." dit-elle. "Et comment tu pourrais savoir cela au juste ? Vas-y, raconte, que je me marre..."

"Comment, tu ne me crois pas ?! Très bien, si tu veux tout savoir, sache que je ne suis plus vierge depuis hier soir ! Eh oui !" ajouta-t-elle, énervée devant l'air choqué de son amie. "Je suis allée à Harajukyu parce que j'en avais marre que l'on me parle de ce prétentieux de Toya, et j'ai dansé avec une fille et après... voilà quoi !"

"V... Voila quoi ?!" s'exclama Toki, abasourdie.

"Oui, voilà quoi ! On est allées dans une chambre et... et on l'a fait !"

Toki semblait incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle resta un moment bouche bée, à fixer Reno avec de grands yeux ronds.

"Naaaaan... ?" fut tout ce qu'elle parvint finalement à dire.

"Si..." soupira Reno. Elle n'était pas fière d'elle, mais c'était la stricte vérité.

"Sérieux ?!"

"Oui !"

"… Naaaan !" répéta Toki, incrédule. "Tu me fais marcher, ce n'est pas possible !"

"C'est la vérité !! Tu veux une preuve ? Regarde !"

Pour prouver ses dires, elle écarta ses cheveux et son col et lui montra le suçon qu'Akira lui avait fait. Toki en eut le souffle coupé et plaça sa main devant sa bouche en une expression de choc.

"C'est... c'est complètement dingue ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire ça !" s'exclama-t-elle. "C'est qui la fille ? Quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? Olala... c'est trop bizarre !"

"Non, on ne la connaît pas..." soupira Reno, sa colère retombant. "C'est une des militaires qui est en garnison à Harajukyu..."

"Hein ?! Sérieusement ? Une... une militaire ?! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Que vont dire tes parents s'ils l'apprennent ?!"

"Arrête ! Tu crois que je ne me suis pas déjà posée la question ?! J'ai passé la matinée à me prendre la tête figure toi..."

"Mais alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?"

"Je... Je ne sais pas ! C'était sur un coup de tête !" s'exclama Reno. "J'étais... en colère après mes parents et cet idiot de Toya, alors je suis allée là bas pour boire un coup et me changer les idées, et puis elle est venue me voir... Elle... elle était plutôt pas mal..." Elle sentit ses joues rougir et détourna le regard. "A... Après on a dansé ensemble, un peu collées tu vois ? Et puis après je... je l'ai embrassée..."

"Et... Et ensuite ?" demanda Toki, ébahie.

"Ensuite on... on est montées dans une chambre à l'étage et... voilà quoi !" conclut-elle, sentant son visage devenir cramoisi... "Et franchement, si c'était à refaire je le referais, parce qu'il était hors de question que j'offre ma virginité à ce crétin de Toya !"

"Wow... C'est... wow... Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre... Je suis un peu dégoûtée, mais... un peu admirative en même temps..." bafouilla Toki, une pointe de respect dans la voix. "Et... et alors ?"

"Et alors quoi ?"

"Qu... Qu'est-ce que ça fait de coucher avec une fille ?!" demanda-t-elle, curieuse de tout savoir. "Avec une soldate en plus ! Tu es complètement folle ! Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter dans les détails ! C'est ta punition pour être allée à Harajukyu sans moi !"

Reno soupira mais esquissa un sourire. Reprenant sa tasse sur la table, elle entreprit de tout raconter à son amie. L'après midi allait être longue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre Toya, dans cette fic je le fais vraiment passer pour un gros lourd XD


	5. Chapitre 5

Reno était restée chez Toki jusqu'au lendemain. La simple idée de rentrer chez elle et d'affronter ses parents après leur dispute lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Ils ne comprenaient rien ! Ils ne cherchaient même pas à comprendre ! Ils ne l'écoutaient jamais et décidaient toujours tout à sa place, elle en avait marre... Elle passa donc la soirée avec Toki, qui tentait de lui remonter le moral, puis passa la nuit dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis que comportait le manoir, avant de rentrer au château le lendemain matin, déprimée.

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Reno n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Le moment où Toya viendrait demander sa main se rapprochait, et elle désespérait chaque jour un peu plus. Sawa était triste de voir sa jeune maîtresse dans cet état, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger les choses.

La discussion que Reno avait eu avec Toki lui avait ouvert les yeux. La colère qu'elle avait d'abord ressenti envers Akira, et envers elle-même pour avoir commis l'acte improbable de coucher avec une inconnue et, encore pire, une roturière, s'estompa. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même, l'expérience avait été plutôt agréable. Non, inutile de se voiler la face, cela avait été extraordinaire ! Outre la satisfaction de ne pas avoir à offrir sa virginité à ce vaniteux de Toya, elle avait découvert un monde de sensations et de plaisirs qui lui étaient totalement inédits.

Reno avait toujours été attirée par les femmes, du moins à partir du moment où elle avait commencé à s'intéresser à la chose, mais passer de la théorie à la pratique avait été la chose la plus effrayante et la plus excitante qu'elle n'ait jamais faite ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que cela soit aussi... intense ! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les petits bisous que Toki et elle se faisaient à l'époque ! Toki... Elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, mais désormais Reno était sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une 'phase' ou quelque chose comme cela.

Durant ces quelques jours, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Akira. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à cette militaire si séduisante, et à leurs ébats. La façon dont Akira l'avait touchée, ses baisers, ses caresses, son corps contre le sien. Reno s'était sentie tellement bien. Pendant un moment elle avait pu oublier tous ses problèmes. Elle avait pu s'abandonner totalement dans les bras de sa jolie soldate, se laissant emporter par ces sensations inconnues.

Elle ne cessait d'y penser. C'était stupide, elle le savait. Cette fille ne la considérait probablement que comme un 'coup d'un soir' et ne pensait sans doute déjà plus à elle. Mais pour Reno, c'était la première fois qu'elle accomplissait quelque chose d'aussi... intime. Elle savait qu'elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de sa première fois, et par conséquent de cette soldate rencontrée par hasard. En plus, c'était sans doute la seule expérience agréable dont elle pourrait se souvenir avant d'être livrée en pâture au Comte Toya et de devoir le laisser la toucher dans le but de produire des héritiers... Elle avait mal au ventre rien que d'imaginer porter les enfants de Toya...

Elle avait gardé le morceau de parchemin sur lequel Akira avait rapidement griffonné quelques mots avant de partir. Il ne contenait rien de spécial, mais le regarder la rassurait, comme pour être sûre que ce qu'elle avait vécu était réel. Étrangement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de cette écriture maladroite et désordonnée, si différente de celle de Toya, comme si ces mots avaient été écrits par une enfant. Enfin, en tant que soldate Akira n'avait probablement pas souvent l'occasion d'écrire.

Du coup, Reno se demandait si le peuple avait suffisamment accès à l'éducation. Bien sûr les nobles recevaient la meilleure éducation possible, avec des précepteurs réputés. Reno avait bien quelques amis bourgeois à Tsubaki et à Harajukyu qui avaient été scolarisées dans des établissements renommés, mais pour les classes sociales les moins élevées, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne, pensa-t-elle. Quand elle serait Comtesse, elle pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour cela.

Sauf que si elle en avait un jour l'occasion, ce serait à Gekiai, pas à Tsubaki... Si elle épousait Toya, elle serait forcée de partir vivre là bas, loin de sa famille et de ses amis. Loin de Tsubaki, cette ville qu'elle aimait tant, et surtout loin de Harajukyu, le temple de la mode ! Comment ferait-elle pour s'en passer ?! C'était impensable !

Il fallait qu'elle profite un peu de Harajukyu avant d'être obligée de s'en éloigner ! D'ailleurs, cela lui changerait les idées d'aller se balader et de faire un peu de shopping. Sa décision prise, elle appela Sawa pour qu'elle fasse préparer le carrosse.

Cette fois ci, elle se rendit à Harajukyu avec Toki. Les deux amies passèrent l'après midi à se balader gaiement dans les allées marchandes de la capitale de la mode. L'enthousiasme de Toki était contagieux, et au bout de quelques heures de shopping Reno se sentait d'humeur un peu meilleure.

En se promenant, elles rencontrèrent d'autres amis, avec qui elles allèrent s'installer dans un salon de thé. Ils bavardèrent et se montrèrent leurs achats autour d'une bonne boisson chaude et de pâtisseries, servies par d'élégants majordomes en livrées, comme il seyait à un établissement de cette qualité. Pendant ce temps, Reno put s'amuser un peu et oublier que, dans quelques jours, elle serait promise au Comte Toya.

Une fois à nouveau seules, Reno et Toki firent le tour de quelques boutiques qu'elles n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de visiter mais qu'elles affectionnaient, généralement fréquentées par de jeunes bourgeois pseudo-rebelles et ayant de l'argent à perdre (1).

L'après-midi toucha à sa fin et la soirée débuta alors que le soleil déclinait. Reno et Toki allèrent donc manger un morceau dans une de ces nouvelles auberges, spécialisées dans ce qu'ils appelaient la 'nourriture rapide'. Ce concept, inventé par un ancien clown ayant fait fortune dans la restauration, consistait à servir rapidement une nourriture de mauvaise qualité mais qui pouvait ensuite être dégustée avec les doigts, le tout dans une ambiance très bruyante. Ces auberges étaient très prisées par les jeunes. Reno elle-même appréciait y manger de temps en temps. Elle pouvait se détendre, rire avec Toki et manger sans se soucier des bonnes manières, ce qui n'aurait pas pu être possible dans les établissements cinq étoiles que les deux jeunes femmes fréquentaient d'ordinaire. Cette ambiance populaire et cette clientèle prolétaire faisaient bien rire les deux amies, qui trouvaient tout cela très pittoresque. Reno se demandait en riant ce que penserait sa mère si elle la voyait manger avec les doigts. Elle serait probablement outrée !

Après un dîner très déséquilibré, Reno et Toki confièrent leurs achats au cocher du carrosse. Une fois débarrassées de leurs nombreux sacs, elles traînèrent un peu en ville, profitant de la température agréable et du soleil couchant. Toki était ravie de voir son amie sourire. Elle proposa donc de continuer la soirée en allant danser dans la taverne qu'elles avaient l'habitude de fréquenter.

"Et puis qui sait, tu vas peut-être pouvoir revoir ta fameuse soldate !" s'exclama-t-elle d'un air complice en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

"Hein ? Mais non arrête... Je m'en fiche de revoir cette fille..." protesta Reno, ne pouvant cependant empêcher ses joues de rosir. Toki lui adressa un regard sceptique.

Bon d'accord, peut-être que secrètement elle espérait revoir Akira. Mais de toute manière elle ne saurait pas comment réagir si elle la voyait. Et puis il y avait de grandes chances pour que la jeune soldate ne se souvienne déjà plus d'elle de toute façon...

Lorsqu'elle entrèrent dans la taverne, Toki n'eut pas besoin de demander si Akira était présente. L'air de déception sur le visage de son amie suffit à lui apprendre que non. De nombreux militaires se trouvaient pourtant là, comme la dernière fois, mais Akira semblait être absente. Reno retrouva cependant bien vite ses esprits et elles allèrent s'installer à une table.

Après avoir suffisamment bu, elles se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, où de jeunes bourgeois étaient déjà occupés à se déhancher aux côtés de soldats en permission, sur un air survolté de luth et de vielle à roue et sous les lumières stroboscopiques projetées par l'apprenti-mage qui se tenait dans un coin, l'air blasé. Reno et Toki dansèrent un moment, se laissant porter par la musique.

Alors qu'elle secouait son corps en rythme avec la musique, Reno ne pensait plus du tout à Toya ou à ses problèmes. Elle s'amusait bien, loin du stress qu'elle avait éprouvé quelques heures plus tôt. Jusqu'à ce qu'un gros lourdingue, qui était à priori un des soldats de la garnison, vienne envahir son espace vital et se coller un peu trop près d'elle en dansant. Elle commença simplement par s'éloigner, espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, mais le jeune homme insista. Elle tenta de l'éconduire de manière courtoise, mais il était visiblement ivre et lui mit une main aux fesses en se marrant comme une baleine.

Résistant à l'envie de le gifler et évitant ainsi un scandale, elle s'éloigna de la piste de danse en attrapant Toki par le bras. La jeune femme s'amusait bien et était surprise de se faire ainsi entraîner à l'écart.

"Viens, on s'en va..." déclara Reno.

"Heiiin mais pourquoi ?!" s'exclama Toki, déçue.

"J'en ai marre, je veux rentrer..."

Cet abruti lui avait coupé l'envie de danser. Si au moins cela avait pu être une fille sexy comme Akira, à la limite... En plus ce type qui ne la connaissait pas mais qui se permettait de lui mettre une main aux fesses lui rappelait Toya, qui ne la connaissait pas non plus mais qui s'imaginait qu'il pouvait l'épouser ! Et s'il y avait bien une personne à qui elle n'avait pas envie de penser, c'était ce débile de Comte !

Et voilà, maintenant elle repensait à Toya... Il avait vraiment le don de tout gâcher ! Elle soupira. Enfin, au moins elle s'était bien amusée cette après-midi et elle avait pu oublier sa situation pendant quelques heures, c'était déjà ça...

Alors qu'elle sortait de la taverne et se dirigeait vers l'endroit où le carrosse était garé, une voix retentit derrière elles.

"Ehhhhh les fiiiiiilles ! Partez pas ! Hic !" s'exclama le type bourré qui lui avait touché les fesses. Il était désormais accompagné d'un autre soldat à l'air idiot et qui semblait tout aussi ivre.

"C'est pas vrai..." grommela Reno, agacée.

"Allez quoi, on veut juste s'amuser un peu !"

"Hehehehe t'a... t'avais raison, hic ! Elles sont mignonnes !" dit l'autre idiot en louchant.

"Ou... Ouais mais pas touche à la blonde ! Hic ! Elle est à moi !" reprit le premier. "Venez dansez les fiiilles, faites pas vos timides !"

"On n'est pas intéressées, laissez-nous tranquille !" déclara Toki d'une voix froide.

"Alleeeez !! On veut juste danser ! On va bien s'occuper de vous, pas vrai... M... Machin ?"

"Ouaaaaiiiiis !! Viens par là poulette !" répondit 'Machin' en riant. Il attrapa le bras de Toki et voulu la traîner vers la taverne.

"Lâchez moi, espèce de brute !" s'écria la jeune femme en se débattant.

Reno s'avança vers lui et lui asséna une gifle sonore, qui laissa une marque bien rouge sur sa joue. Le soldat lâcha immédiatement Toki et fixa Reno avec un air incrédule.

"AAAAiiiiiiieuhhhh !!!" gémit-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux alors qu'il massait sa joue endolorie.

"Ehhh t'es folle !! T'as fait mal à mon copain !!" s'exclama l'autre en fixant Reno d'un air apeuré.

Attirée par les voix, une soldate qui patrouillait s'approcha d'eux.

"Eh ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Il y a un problème ?" demanda-t-elle. "Tiens donc, des bourgeoises..." ajouta-t-elle en toisant Reno et Toki d'un air méprisant.

La nouvelle arrivante avait des cheveux mi-longs argentés et une veste rouge. En la voyant, les deux soldats se hâtèrent de se mettre au garde à vous, même si dans leur état ce n'était pas très glorieux.

"Se... Sergente Oni !" s'exclama l'un d'eux, surpris.

"Sergente ! Cette grognasse m'a foutu une tarte !" se plaignit 'Machin' en pointant Reno du doigt.

"Ah bon, c'est vrai ça ?" demanda la sergente en se tournant vers les deux nobles.

"Il a agressé mon amie, je n'ai fait que la défendre..." expliqua Reno. Elles n'allaient tout de même pas se laisser emmerder par des types bourrés...

"Même pas vrai ! On voulait juste qu'elles viennent danser avec nous !"

"Et on vous a dit qu'on n'avait pas envie !" répondit Toki.

"Maiiiiis pourquoi vous êtes méchantes ?!" gémit 'Machin'.

"Bon, ça suffit !" s'exclama Oni. "Si j'ai bien compris, tu as amplement mérité ta gifle ! Maintenant dépêchez vous de rentrer au camp, et sans vous arrêter en chemin pour picoler, c'est clair ? Je vais être obligée de rapporter cet incident à Akira, vous vous en doutez..."

"Ohh non chef !! Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça !"

"Elle va encore nous botter les fesses !"

"Alors dépêchez-vous de débarrasser le plancher et que je ne vous revoie pas avant l'entraînement demain matin !"

Les deux soldats obéirent et s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste, avant qu'Oni ne change d'avis et ne décide d'avertir la lieutenante de leurs agissements. La jeune sergente se tourna ensuite vers les deux nobles et leur adressa un regard hautain.

"Humph... Ça me fait chier de dire ça à des filles à papa, mais veuillez accepter mes excuses pour le comportement de ces trous du cul. Cela ne se reproduira pas, soyez-en assurées."

"Euh... Merci..." répondit Toki, un peu surprise par le langage de la sergente. Enfin, l'important était qu'elles allaient pouvoir rentrer chez elles tranquillement maintenant. Mais Reno resta plantée là. La mention du nom d'Akira ne lui avait pas échappé et un léger rougissement s'installa sur ses joue lorsqu'elle questionna la sergente.

"Vous avez parlé d'une certaine... Akira ?"

"Hum ? C'est ma chef. Pourquoi ? Vous voulez lui déposer une plainte contre ces deux idiots ? Elle doit être en train de patrouiller quelque part..."

"N... Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire, merci," répondit-elle hâtivement. Évidemment, c'était logique... En tant que soldate, Akira devait avoir beaucoup de travail et ne pouvait donc pas se trouver à la taverne tous les soirs. Oni fronça les sourcils, fixant la jeune femme d'un air suspicieux, mais acquiesça finalement.

"Comme vous voulez..." dit-elle. "Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous maintenant, les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure là. Surtout pour des bourges dans votre genre, qui puent le fric à trois cent mètres à la ronde. Allez allez, circulez !"

Toki allait rétorquer qu'elles connaissaient bien mieux les rues de Harajukyu que cette soldate malpolie, mais Reno la retint et elles s'en allèrent sans faire de vague.

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques jours passèrent de la même façon. Reno n'avait aucune envie de rester au château avec ses parents et passait donc ses journées à Harajukyu avec Toki. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle était stressée. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter cette vie ! Gekiai était une très belle ville, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais sa place n'était pas là bas ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester ici, au moins encore quelques années ?! Elle n'avait que vingt ans après tout ! Elle ne voulait pas se marier avec Toya, elle ne voulait pas d'un mariage arrangé ! Et sa haine envers Toya était d'autant plus forte qu'elle savait que l'épouser signifiait quitter le Comté de Tsubaki...

Elle essayait donc de profiter à fond des plaisirs offerts par Harajukyu, sachant qu'elle ne les reverrait pas de si tôt... Elle en profitait également pour rendre visite à quelques amis, à Tsubaki ou à Harajukyu, mais évitait de leur parler du fait qu'elle serait bientôt fiancée à Toya. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre des félicitations ou des éloges du Comte, et n'avait pas non plus envie d'expliquer que non, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle...

Le soir, elle se rendait toujours dans la même taverne, accompagnée de Toki et parfois d'autres amis. Mais à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait retenir un soupir de déception en voyant qu'Akira n'était pas là. Ou peut-être était-ce un soupir de soulagement ? Au point où elle en était, elle ne savait même plus... C'était stupide de toute façon, si elle avait envie de prendre du bon temps avant d'être fiancée de force à Toya, n'importe quelle fille pourrait faire l'affaire ! Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de cette fille qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois ?

En tout cas, elle était déprimée. Par conséquent elle ne se gênait pas pour boire, boire, boire, jusqu'à oublier. Jusqu'à être capable d'aller danser joyeusement avec Toki et les autres. Et quand elle avait trop bu, Toki la ramenait au château en demandant à Sawa de bien s'occuper d'elle.

Ce comportement inquiétait sa meilleure amie. D'ordinaire, Reno était joyeuse et aimait faire la fête et danser, sans avoir besoin de se saouler pour cela. Il fallait croire qu'elle était vraiment opposée à cette histoire de mariage arrangé, pour se mettre dans des états pareils... Toki ne comprenait toujours pas cette aversion ridicule envers le riche et beau Comte Toya, mais ce n'était pas son problème après tout. Elle s'efforçait juste d'essayer de remonter le moral de Reno et de la faire penser à autre chose.

Le jour fatidique arriva enfin. Le jour où ce pompeux de Toya devait venir demander la main de Reno au Comte de Tsubaki. Le jour qui scellerait sa destinée, promise en mariage à un gros nul, obligée de faire ses valises et de partir pour Gekiai... Enfin elle exagérait, bien sûr elle n'aurait pas besoin de partir de Tsubaki avant que le mariage ne soit prononcé, mais à partir du moment où elle serait fiancée à Toya, ce serait comme si c'était déjà le cas ! Elle n'aurait plus le choix ! Et de toute façon, Toya voudrait certainement que le mariage soit célébré le plus vite possible...

Reno faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, ne cessant de lancer des regards désespérés et implorants en direction de Sawa, qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'observer sa maîtresse avec une pointe de pitié. Toya allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre ! Que faire ? Elle n'avait pas envie de voir sa sale tronche ! Elle ferait mieux d'aller se réfugier chez Toki dès maintenant !

Sa décision prise, Sawa fit préparer son carrosse pendant qu'elle se préparait. Toki et elle allaient probablement passer la soirée à la taverne, comme d'habitude, où elle pourrait picoler tout en maudissant ce satané Comte. Elle revêtit donc des vêtements qu'elle avait acheté la veille à Harajukyu, une petite robe aux jupons noirs et rouges, ornée de motifs blancs délicatement brodés. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'appeler le mage-coiffeur, et de toute façon le suçon laissé par Akira était encore un peu visible. Elle garda donc ses longs cheveux blonds, et les orna d'un gros nœud noir (2).

Elle se dépêcha ensuite de descendre le grand escalier de marbre menant au hall du château. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait à la grande porte, elle se figea en remarquant qu'un carrosse qui n'était pas le sien venait de se garer devant le perron.

"Ohh non..." gémit-elle. Elle lança un regard accusateur à Sawa, qui aurait dû la prévenir que le Comte venait d'arriver, mais l'expression de surprise sur le visage de la servante attestait qu'elle aussi venait tout juste de l'apprendre...

Le carrosse de Toya était un véhicule majestueux, noir, aux moulures et ornements recouverts de feuilles d'or. Un laquais en livrée vint ouvrir la porte et déplier le marche-pied, avant de s'incliner profondément alors que le Comte descendait de l'habitacle.

Comme à son habitude, il était vêtu en parfait dandy. Il portait un costume trois pièces recouvert d'une élégante redingote de soie noire, ornée de fleurs de la même couleur. Un maquillage discret venait habiller son visage, lui donnant un air raffiné (3). En voyant Reno sur le perron, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il se hâta de venir à sa rencontre.

"Mon rossignol, comme je suis heureux de te revoir !" s'exclama-t-il, un gracieux sourire sur les lèvres. "Tu es venue accueillir ton futur époux jusque dans la cour ? Comme c'est charmant ! Tu es aussi belle que la dernière fois ! Te revoir enfin et pouvoir contempler ta beauté me remplit d'allégresse ! Je t'en prie, laisse moi embrasser ta douce main, ma mie !"

Il lui attrapa la main et voulu y déposer un chaste baiser, mais Reno la retira précipitamment, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

"Pardonne-moi, mon petit rossignol, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. Ahaha quel impatient je fais, je dois d'abord demander ta main à monsieur ton père ! Nous aurons tout le temps pour les baisers après." Il lui adressa un clin d’œil qui la fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Ce crétin allait vraiment devenir son mari ?!

"A... Allons, cher Comte, ne trouvez vous pas que tout cela va un peu vite ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, peinant à respirer convenablement. Elle aurait voulu l'envoyer balader, mais elle perdait tous ses moyens face à cet homme qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur et qui tenait sa destinée entre ses mains... Ce n'était de toute manière pas une façon de s'adresser à un Comte... Enfin au moins, elle le vouvoyait et ne l'appelait pas par son prénom, espérant ainsi installer une distance entre eux. "Nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu'une seule fois, tout ceci est un peu prématuré..."

"Ta pureté te fais honneur, ma douce, mais pourquoi attendre ? Je t'aime ! Je veux t'épouser sur le champ !" s'écria-t-il, tout excité.

Reno eut un mouvement de recul en l'entendant parler ainsi et s'effondra dans les bras de Sawa. Elle avait tellement envie de l'envoyer promener, mais l'angoisse lui tordait le ventre et l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se sentait défaillir, le souffle court. Obligée de se marier à cet idiot, c'était pire que tout ! Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ?!

"Reno, ma mie, tu ne te sens pas bien ?" s'inquiéta Toya, lui attrapant doucement la main. A son contact, la jeune noble laissa échapper un petit glapissement ridicule.

"Lâ... lâchez-moi !" s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne parvint pas à élever. "Sawaaa..." gémit-elle, implorant son aide.

"Veuillez pardonner ma maîtresse, Monsieur," dit la jeune servante. "Je vais la raccompagner à sa chambre." Toya acquiesça d'un signe de tête compatissant.

"Ahh... L'esprit d'une jeune et pure lady ne peut contenir ce trop plein d'émotion, il déborde ! Ne t'inquiète pas, mon beau rossignol, je comprend parfaitement. Va donc te reposer, nous nous reverrons ce soir, après mon entretien avec le Comte. Sawa, prenez bien soin d'elle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à ma future épouse."

"Oui Monsieur," répondit Sawa en s'inclinant, puis traîna presque Reno vers les escaliers.

Au lieu de la ramener à sa chambre, elles attendirent que Toya ait quitté le hall, guidé par un serviteur. Reno se dépêcha alors de prendre place dans son propre carrosse, qui prit la direction du centre-ville de Tsubaki.

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'écroula en larme dans les bras de Toki, sans prendre la peine d'attendre d'être annoncée. Son amie ne fut pas surprise, elle savait que c'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu le rendez-vous entre le Comte Toya et le père de Reno, et s'attendait donc à la voir débarquer au manoir en pleurant à tout moment.

Une fois ses larmes séchées, Reno passa l'après-midi à se plaindre et à maudire Toya, et Toki l'écoutait en essayant de tempérer ses propos.

"Quel crétin, mais quel crétin !!" s'exclamait Reno, gagnée par la colère. "J'aurais dû lui mettre mon poing dans la figure !"

"Mais non voyons, c'est un Comte quand même..." répondait alors Toki d'un air blasé.

"Il... Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il m'aime, mais il ne s'est pas posé une seule fois la question de savoir si moi je l'aimais ou pas !!" reprenait Reno, désespérée.

"En même temps c'est normal, vu que tout le monde l'aime d'habitude..."

"Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste... Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ce sort cruel ?!" continuait-elle, les larmes lui montant à nouveau aux yeux.

"Tu exagères, tu vas te marier avec un Comte hyper riche, il y a quand même des choses pires dans la vie..."

Et ce cycle se répéta pendant toute l'après-midi, pendant que Toya et le père de Reno était en train de décider de son avenir et sans doute de régler des détails comme le montant de la dot. Son père était en train de la vendre comme du bétail... Cela lui donnait envie de vomir ! Comment pouvait-il faire cela à sa propre fille ?!

"Dis, il commence à se faire tard," dit finalement Toki, inquiète, alors que la soirée était déjà bien commencée. "Tu devrais rentrer au château, le Comte Toya voudra sans doute te voir."

"Certainement pas ! Je ne veux pas le voir ! Qu'il aille au diable !" pesta Reno. "Je veux au moins profiter de ma liberté encore quelques heures ! Allons à Harajukyu, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que du chocolat chaud..."

"Bon, d'accord !" accepta Toki, retrouvant sa joie habituelle. Elle était contente de pouvoir profiter de son amie un peu plus longtemps avant qu'elle ne soit officiellement fiancée. Et puis si elles allaient danser à Harajukyu, peut-être que Reno serait de meilleure humeur et arrêterait de se plaindre. "Je vais me préparer et j'arrive !"

Toki s'en alla accompagnée d'une servante. Elle revint un peu plus tard, portant une tenue qu'elle avait achetée à Harajukyu quelques jours auparavant et qui était tout sauf décente. Il s'agissait d'un bustier rose en forme de papillon, laissant le bas de son ventre totalement nu, et d'une petite jupe rose tellement courte que l'on pouvait voir ses jarretières (4). Toki avait rarement froid aux yeux quand il s'agissait de s'habiller pour sortir.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent place dans le carrosse de Reno, qui prit la direction de Harajukyu.

Une petite heure plus tard, elles étaient arrivées devant leur taverne habituelle.

En entrant, Reno scanna la pièce du regard, comme à son habitude. C'était devenu un automatisme au cours de la semaine passée, elle le faisait sans y réfléchir. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas très bien distinguer les visages des gens qui dansaient, à cause des lumières stroboscopiques. Dans ces conditions, même si Akira était là, elle ne la reconnaîtrait sans doute même pas et... Ohhh bon sang, elle était là !!

La jeune noble se figea, une expression de choc sur le visage alors qu'elle fixait la jeune soldate en train de danser. Malgré la distance et la mauvaise luminosité elle était absolument sûre que c'était elle ! Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ce visage ? Et de toute façon, elle portait un uniforme similaire à la dernière fois et la lumière se reflétait sur sa mèche blonde, preuve de son identité.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Toki, surprise par l'arrêt soudain de Reno.

"E... Elle est là..." murmura-t-elle, la bouche sèche.

"Hein ? Ah bon ? Où ça ?" s'exclama Toki, cherchant des yeux dans la direction que lui pointait son amie. Comme elle avait eut une description plutôt détaillée de la jeune soldate, elle n'eut pas de mal à la repérer à l'endroit indiqué. "C'est elle ? Mouais... j'imagine qu'elle n'est pas si mal, pour une militaire..." Le ton de sa voix était critique, suggérant qu'elle trouvait qu'Akira avait tout de même un peu trop la touche roturière, mais Reno ne releva pas. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, tu vas lui parler ?"

"N... Non !" bredouilla Reno, se sentant rougir. "En plus elle a l'air occupée..."

En effet, Akira était en train de danser avec une autre fille, remarqua Reno. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela la contrariait. En plus, elle avait l'impression de reconnaître l'autre fille... Mais oui ! C'était la sergente de l'autre soir, qui les avait traitées de filles à papa et de bourges ! Elle avait oublié son nom, mais c'était sans doute un nom ridicule. Cette sergente leur avait dit qu'Akira était sa chef, mais elle s'était bien moquée d'elles ! Visiblement elles étaient plus proches qu'une simple relation de hiérarchie...

"Bon, on s'en va alors ?" demanda Toki. "On peut aller dans une autre taverne."

"Non ! On reste ici !" s'exclama Reno, tout en continuant à fixer Akira des yeux d'un air mécontent. Comme par hasard, il fallait que cette fille réapparaisse pile poil le jour où Toya était au château ! Tout allait mal aujourd'hui ! Le sort avait donc décidé de s'acharner !

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors... On ne va pas rester plantées là..."

"Humph... On va boire, c'est pour cela qu'on est venues..."

Elles se dirigèrent vers le bar pour passer commande, puis s'installèrent à une table.

Elles discutèrent un moment en sirotant leurs boissons, mais Reno n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Comment le pouvait-elle, alors que le Comte Toya l'attendait au château, tout fier de lui annoncer officiellement leurs fiançailles... Et puis elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil furtifs en direction de la piste de danse, et surtout d'Akira. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'en empêcher ?

La sergente avec qui dansait Akira avait l'air d'un garçon manqué. Tout comme la jeune lieutenante d'ailleurs, mais tout à fait le contraire de Reno. Si Akira préférait les filles dans le genre de cette sergente, pourquoi avait-elle voulu coucher avec la jeune noble ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Ou alors elle se trompait totalement et ces deux filles n'étaient qu'amies, tout comme elle même dansait souvent avec Toki. Mouais, peut-être... Elles n'étaient pas collées l'une à l'autre, mais semblaient bien s'amuser tout de même... Cela l'énervait ! Mais pourquoi était-elle si contrariée ? Après tout, ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir, Akira avait le droit de danser avec d'autres filles si elle voulait. C'était stupide !

Au bout d'un moment, Toki commença à perdre patience... D'accord Reno était un peu déprimée mais justement, danser lui ferait du bien ! Cela ne servait à rien de rester assise là à ne rien faire...

"Tu ne veux toujours pas danser ?" demanda-t-elle, tâchant de ne pas trop montrer qu'elle en avait marre.

"Non," répondit simplement Reno.

"Mais pourquoi ? On peut danser ensemble, tu n'es pas obligée d'aller voir cette fille..."

"Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de danser..."

"Bon ben on s'en va alors ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil te ferait du bien, non ? Et si tu ne veux vraiment pas retourner au château, tu peux venir chez moi pour cette nuit."

"Non, on reste là."

"Rohhh mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin !" s'impatienta Toki, agacée. Reno grimaça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait au juste ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer au château, c'était certain.

"Eh bien moi je vais danser!" annonça finalement Toki en reposant son verre. En guise de réponse, Reno haussa simplement les épaules. Un peu vexée, Toki se leva et s'éloigna vers la piste de danse.

Reno poussa un soupir. Elle était toute seule désormais. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de danser... Elle était désolée d'avoir vexé Toki, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle traversait actuellement. Ses parents à elle n'étaient pas en train de la vendre au premier venu qui possédait un peu d'argent...

Elle continua donc à boire pendant un moment, en regardant Toki se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Sa jupe était vraiment trop courte, pensa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas étonnant que tous les soldats en rut viennent s'agglutiner autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas étonnant non plus que la Comtesse, la mère de Reno, ne cesse de la critiquer dans son dos. Reno avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à défendre son amie. Même en arguant que c'était la mode à Harajukyu, Toki était un peu dans l'extrême...

"Ehh salut poupée !" s'exclama une voix familière à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter. "C'est triste une jolie fille qui boit toute seule. Tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un peu de compagnie par hasard ?"

Reno faillit s'étrangler en voyant Akira arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ?! Et pourquoi lui parlait-elle ?! Et sérieux, c'était quoi cette approche bidon ?! Heureusement, elle parvint à conserver un air digne et à ignorer royalement la jeune soldate. Cela ne sembla pas décourager Akira, qui s'assit nonchalamment à la place de Toki et la toisa en croisant les bras.

"Ohh je vois... Mademoiselle la bourgeoise voulait juste se trouver une bonne poire pour lui faire prendre son pied un soir de solitude, mais maintenant elle me snobe..."

Reno ne répondit pas, mais ne put réprimer une expression de surprise sur son visage. Alors comme cela, Akira ne l'avait pas oubliée ?

"Je t'ai reconnue tu sais," reprit Akira avec un sourire en coin, comme si elle avait été capable de lire dans ses pensées. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mis une perruque que je n'allais pas te reconnaître."

"U... Une perruque ?" bredouilla Reno, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Ahh mais oui, la dernière fois elle avait eu les cheveux courts ! "Ce sont mes vrais cheveux ! Ce n'est pas une perruque, c'est de la magie !"

"Ah ! Tu as retrouvé ta langue !" s'exclama joyeusement la jeune soldate. "Ce sont tes vrais cheveux ? Ouah, ils sont beaux..." ajouta-t-elle, se penchant un peu au dessus de la table pour saisir une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts.

Reno se sentit rougir à cette soudaine proximité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage d'Akira, elle était aussi belle que dans son souvenir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune noble détourna les yeux en rougissant encore plus. Akira esquissa un sourire satisfait mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu également. Elle replaça délicatement la mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Reno, frôlant doucement sa joue au passage, avant de s'éloigner. La jeune noble sentit sa peau frissonner à l'endroit où les doigts d'Akira l'avaient touché.

"Alors comme cela tu es magicienne ?" demanda la lieutenante sur le ton de la conversation, en se rasseyant normalement. "Ça doit être pratique..."

"Oh non, je ne suis pas magicienne," expliqua Reno, soulagée de l'espace qui se trouvait à nouveau entre elles. "C'est un mage-coiffeur qui s'occupe de mes cheveux."

"Un mage-coiffeur ? Les riches utilisent la magie pour... se coiffer ? Original... En tout cas, les cheveux longs te vont très bien."

"Ah... M... Merci," répondit-elle en détournant une fois de plus le regard et en sentant le rouge lui monter à nouveau aux joues.

"Même si j'ai été déçue de ne pas voir ta mèche rose," reprit Akira en riant. "On était l'équipe des mèches ! C'était censé être le destin !" continua-t-elle d'une voix plaintive en attrapant sa propre mèche blonde.

"Désolée," dit Reno avec un petit rire silencieux. Akira se souvenait même des stupidités qu'elle lui avait dites ? Pourtant ce n'était que dans le but de la baratiner, non ? En tout cas, elle était plus agréable que Toya.

"Pas grave. Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, avec ou sans mèche," déclara-t-elle. "Mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. Tu étais avec quelqu'un, non ?" ajouta-t-elle, désignant du regard le verre de Toki.

"Oh non, cela ne me dérange pas," assura la jeune noble. Elle préférait largement parler avec Akira que rester toute seule, à penser à Toya qui l'attendait au château... Et puis, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait espéré toute cette semaine ? La revoir ? Espéré et redouté à la fois, mais maintenant qu'Akira était face à elle, elle n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir. "Je suis venue avec une amie, mais elle est partie danser." Elle fit un geste de la main en direction de Toki, qui se trémoussait sur la piste de danse avec sa jupe trop courte.

"Je vois... Alors c'est ça ton type de fille..."

"Quoi ? N... Non, pas du tout ! Ce n'est qu'une amie !" se défendit Reno en bafouillant.

Akira tourna vers elle un regard perçant et s'approcha, lentement, dangereusement. Elle lui releva le visage en plaçant un doigt sous son menton. Ses yeux mi-clos la fixaient telle une proie.

"Ah vraiment... ?" murmura-t-elle, d'une voix qui donna la chair de poule à Reno. "Alors... C'est quoi ton type de fille… ?"

La jeune noble eut un mouvement de recul et sentit ses joues s'enflammer. L'atmosphère avait complètement changé ! Elle... elle était trop proche ! Elle pouvait presque sentir une brûlure causée par ces intenses yeux bleus (5) qui la dévisageaient, et ce sourire en coin n'annonçait décidément rien de bon. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et détourna le regard.

"Je... Je ne sais pas..." bredouilla-t-elle, gênée. Akira eut un petit rire et s'éloigna, au grand soulagement de Reno.

"Je te taquine !" s'exclama-t-elle en riant. "Tu... Tu sais que tu es très mignonne quand tu rougis ?"

Évidemment, cette remarque eut pour effet de la faire rougir encore plus. Akira esquissa un sourire satisfait, malgré son propre rougissement, et reporta son attention sur la piste de danse le temps que Reno ne reprenne ses esprits.

"N'empêche, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue..." reprit-elle, fixant Toki d'un air critique. "C'est cela qui est à la mode ici ?"

"Oui, mais elle en fait quand même un peu trop..." soupira la jeune noble, ennuyée qu'Akira ait choisi de reporter son regard sur Toki, avec sa petite jupe et son ventre à l'air. Sérieusement, elle ne pouvait pas s'habiller un peu plus décemment ?! Et non, elle n'était pas jalouse du fait qu'Akira regarde Toki ! Pas du tout  Pourquoi le serait-elle d'ailleurs ? Akira n'était rien pour elle !

"Je crois que j'adore la mode de Harajukyu..." répondit la lieutenante dans un murmure. Reno se sentit rougir à nouveau, car ce n'était pas Toki qu'Akira fixait avec appétit, telle une prédatrice, mais son propre décolleté !

"Ehh !!" s'écria-t-elle, indignée, en cachant l'échancrure de sa robe avec ses bras. Est-ce que c'était sa façon de draguer ? Parce que si c'était le cas, c'était n'importe quoi ! Vraiment, quelle grosse lourde ! Mais alors... pourquoi cela ne la dérangeait-elle pas autant que ça le devrait ? D'ordinaire, si quelqu'un la regardait avec une telle avidité, elle aurait été beaucoup plus énervée que cela. Était-ce parce qu'elles avaient déjà couché ensemble ? Ou alors parce qu'elle trouvait Akira très séduisante et qu'en réalité cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment qu'elle la dévore du regard ? Elle décida de régler le dilemme en faisant la moue et en boudant. Cela eut pour effet de faire rire Akira.

"Allez, ne sois pas si gênée ! Je les ai déjà vu en vrai de toute façon !" s'exclama-t-elle, fière d'elle.

"N... N'importe quoi ! Il faisait nuit !" protesta la jeune noble.

"Je les ai vu... avec mes mains !" répondit la lieutenante avec un air espiègle. "Et ça valait le coup d’œil !"

Reno poussa un profond soupir et s'avoua vaincue. Elle leva les yeux vers Akira, qui la regardait d'un air taquin, et lui adressa un sourire complice.

"Ça valait le coup de main, tu veux dire ?"

"Exactement !" s'exclama Akira en riant joyeusement. Reno avait honte de son jeu de mots laid. Elle n'en revenait pas de rentrer dans le jeu d'Akira en adoptant son sens de l'humour débile, mais son rire était communicatif et elle se mit à rire à son tour.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à discuter et à rire pendant un moment. Il faudrait que Reno pense à remercier Toki d'être allée danser et de l'avoir laissée toute seule. Akira était agréable et la faisait rire. Elle avait d'ailleurs eut le bon sens de ne pas aborder de sujets qui fâchent, comme par exemple pourquoi elle avait eut l'air déprimée quand elle était venue lui parler, ou pourquoi elle était restée là à boire au lieu d'aller danser avec son amie. Reno lui en était reconnaissante et passait un bon moment, en ayant totalement oublié Toya.

Par contre, il fallait vraiment qu'Akira arrête de faire son _truc_ là. S'approcher d'elle comme une prédatrice... Lui toucher délicatement le visage... Puis dire quelque chose de gênant pour la faire rougir, pour finalement s'éloigner et rire comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était tellement frustrant ! A chaque fois, Reno ne pouvait empêcher un frisson d'anticipation de la parcourir à la vue de ces lèvres si attirantes se rapprochant de son visage et au son de la voix basse et légèrement rauque, définitivement sexy, qui s'en échappait. Et plus Akira faisait ce _truc_ , plus Reno avait envie de se laisser aller, de se rapprocher aussi, lentement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent... Non, c'était plus qu'une envie, c'était ce qu'il se passait réellement. Son corps réagissait inconsciemment et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son cœur s'accélérait et ses paupières s'abaissaient alors qu'elle s'inclinait vers l'avant. Et puis Akira s'éloignait en riant innocemment, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse... N'était-ce qu'un jeu pour elle ? Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte de l'effet que cela produisait sur Reno ?

"Je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi cette semaine..." soupira Akira au bout d'un moment. "C'est mon premier soir de libre depuis un moment. Même en garnison, j'ai toujours plein de choses à faire..." La jeune noble l'ignorait, mais la date à laquelle les zakuroniens étaient censés atteindre le pont se rapprochait. Le capitaine Iori ne cessait de lui mettre la pression et de l'obliger à faire des heures supplémentaires... "Mais je suis contente d'être revenue dans cette taverne." Elle plaça délicatement sa main sur la joue de Reno et lui adressa un sourire charmeur. La jeune noble sentit sa peau s'enflammer au contact de la main d'Akira.

"Ah... Ah bon ?" bredouilla-t-elle tant bien que mal, hypnotisée par le regard de la jeune soldate, alors que leurs visages s'approchaient lentement l'un de l'autre.

"Oui..." souffla-t-elle de cette voix sensuelle qui faisait frissonner Reno. Elle continua à avancer son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune noble. Reno pouvait sentir son souffle enivrant sur sa peau et lui faire tourner la tête. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ses yeux se posèrent involontairement, à peine une fraction de seconde, sur ces lèvres qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser. Puis Akira afficha un sourire innocent. "Oui, l'ambiance est sympa et la musique est bonne !"

Reno ne put retenir un soupir de déception... Alala, Akira l'avait bien eu ! Vraiment très marrant ! … Sans blague, à quoi jouait-elle ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser ? Sa déception n'échappa pas à Akira, qui esquissa un sourire en coin. Elle caressa doucement la joue de Reno. L'amusement dans son regard se changea en tendresse.

"Et surtout, on y fait des rencontres intéressantes," murmura-t-elle, un léger rougissement sur ses propres joues. Sans la taquiner plus longtemps, elle captura ses lèvres en un langoureux baiser.

Reno sentit son visage virer à l'écarlate et son cœur s'emballer. Enfin ! Ces lèvres dont elle avait rêvé pendant toute la semaine étaient encore plus douces que dans son souvenir. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'elle s'abandonnait dans ce baiser. Ses sens semblèrent se couper du monde extérieur, pour ne laisser de place qu'à Akira. Akira et ses lèvres si délicieuses sur les siennes. Akira et sa main si douce, si chaude contre sa joue. Elle déposa ses propres mains sur le visage d'Akira, appréciant la douce texture de sa peau sous ses doigts et l'attirant plus près, intensifiant le baiser. Lentement, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'explorant mutuellement, et Reno laissa ses doigts se glisser dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux d'Akira. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle était incapable de détacher ses lèvres de celles de sa belle soldate.

Akira mit finalement fin au baiser et posa son front contre celui de Reno. Elle eut un petit soupir de contentement. Ses yeux pétillaient quand elle les rouvrit pour plonger son regard dans celui de Reno.

"J'avais vraiment envie de te revoir..." murmura-t-elle en replaçant doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Reno, et la jeune noble sentit son cœur se serrer.

"Moi aussi..." répondit-elle, d'une voix plus aiguë que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Sans un mot de plus, elle ramena ses lèvres contre celles d'Akira et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle et des étoiles dans les yeux, Akira se leva et lui tendit sa main.

"Tu veux qu'on aille danser ?" proposa-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

"Avec joie !" répondit Reno en souriant, plaçant sa main dans celle d'Akira.

La jeune lieutenante lui attrapa la main et tira volontairement dessus avec plus de force que nécessaire, faisant se lever la jeune noble mais la faisant également tituber vers l'avant, afin qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras. Akira passa ses bras autour de la taille de Reno et lui adressa un regard malicieux.

"On peut danser... Ou alors on peut sauter cette étape..." lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, de cette voix si sexy. Reno sentit le rouge lui monter une fois de plus au visage, mais elle n'essaya pas de se libérer de l'étreinte. Au contraire, elle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Akira et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable, en un regard qu'elle espérait séduisant.

"Hum... En fait je n'ai pas trop envie de danser ce soir..."

 

* * *

 

 

Reno se réveilla en pleine nuit. La pièce était éclairée d'une douce lumière tamisée, à cause des flammes des réverbères juste devant la fenêtre. Harajukyu était une ville active même la nuit, aussi de nombreux réverbères équipés de chandelles étaient allumés dès le déclin du jour. Reno poussa un soupir. C'était cela qui l'avait réveillé. Elles avaient oublié de tirer les rideaux...

Elle venait encore de passer la nuit avec Akira... Elle devrait peut-être se sentir coupable, sachant qu'elle était promise au Comte Toya, mais à cet instant précis cela lui était totalement égal. Elle se sentait bien, elle n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher en pensant à cet idiot. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'elle faisait l'amour et... cela lui semblait tellement formidable ! Pouvoir s'abandonner dans les bras d'une femme telle qu'Akira, cela lui semblait surréaliste !

Profitant de la lumière des réverbères, elle regarda Akira dormir. Elle était vraiment belle et classe... A la voir paisiblement endormie, Reno ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de toucher ses cheveux noirs. Délicatement, elle déposa la main sur sa chevelure et la caressa doucement.

A son contact, Akira se réveilla progressivement. Elle poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir, comme un ronronnement. Puis, clignant des yeux, elle vit que Reno la regardait affectueusement. Elle esquissa un sourire et passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune noble, pour la ramener auprès d'elle. La serrant contre elle, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

"Tu sais, je pourrais m'y habituer..." murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Reno ne put s'empêcher de rougir et plaça son visage au creux de l'épaule d'Akira. Le poids de son bras était réconfortant, et elle sentait tellement bon... Elle était heureuse qu'Akira lui dise cela, mais... Elle savait que cela ne pourrait pas durer... Dès demain, tout serait fini...

"Reno..." reprit Akira, une pointe de stress dans la voix. Cela inquiéta la jeune noble et elle la regarda dans les yeux, d'un air interrogateur.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle. Akira détourna le regard, et malgré la faible luminosité, Reno était sûre de l'avoir vu rougir.

"Est... Est-ce que cela te dirait que l'on... que l'on se voie un jour ? Je veux dire... Juste pour parler, se balader, ce genre de choses..."

"Sans... sans coucher ensemble ?" demanda Reno, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

"Eh bien... Non... Enfin peut... peut-être que si... Je... je veux dire, pas forcément... Enfin, comme tu veux..."

Wow... elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'Akira voulait... l'inviter à sortir ? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle était soudainement toute timide et qu'elle bafouillait ? C'était tellement adorable !

"B... Bien sûr que cela me dirait !" s'exclama-t-elle, au comble de la joie. Sauf que... Elle avait parlé trop vite... En rentrant au château demain, elle deviendrait la fiancée de Toya...

"C'est vrai ?!" demanda joyeusement Akira.

Reno se mordit la lèvre. Cet imbécile de Toya gâchait tout ! Oh et puis tant pis pour lui ! Même si elle devenait sa fiancée, cela ne l'interdisait pas d'aller se balader avec qui elle voulait, du moment que ce n'était que pour se balader. Elle n'allait pas s'empêcher de vivre pour ce crétin ! Déterminée, elle releva les yeux vers Akira et lui adressa un grand sourire.

"Oui, c'est vrai !" affirma-t-elle, sans vraiment savoir si elle pourrait tenir cette promesse.

Satisfaite, Akira l'embrassa à nouveau puis la serra dans ses bras. Reno l'ignorait, mais Akira non plus n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir cette promesse, car c'était le lendemain qu'elle devait partir en direction du pont Kurenai avec le bataillon. Beaucoup de soldats n'en reviendraient pas... Elle poussa un soupir. Il restait encore quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se lève, autant essayer de dormir un peu.

 

* * *

 

 

 

(1) Par exemple la boutique Super Lovers, vous pouvez voir Re:NO en faire la promotion ici : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXUI3LHiHvo>

(2) Bon il faut faire un effort pour que ça ne fasse pas trop moderne hein. Mais de toute façon les couturiers de Xanadu sont avant-gardistes, surtout à Harajukyu. Et puis zut hein !<http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/reno_212.jpg>

(3) <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/toya_112.jpg>

(4) <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/toki_210.jpg>

(5) Je ne pense pas que ça soit sa vraie couleur de yeux (vu que c'est une japonaise >.<) mais sur beaucoup de photos elle a les yeux bleus. Et sur d'autres elle a les yeux verts, marrons, gris, etc. Du coup il fallait bien faire un choix, et comme j'en ai trouvé plus avec des yeux bleus, voila...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me met une autre note en bas de page qui provient du premier chapitre. Ignorez la ^^.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Voici le nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus court que les autres, mais le prochain risque d'être plus long ^^.  
> Enjoy !

En se réveillant ce matin là, Akira se sentait mélancolique, comme toujours avant une bataille. Faire partie de l'armée n'était pas de tout repos, et même si elle n'était pas encore morte après toutes ces années, elle avait vu son lot de camarades tomber au combat. Il ne faisait aucun doute que beaucoup de soldats ne reviendraient pas de cette nouvelle campagne. Peut-être que cette fois Akira ferait partie de ces cadavres couverts de sang séché que l'on retrouvait éparpillés sur le champ de bataille une fois les combats terminés...

Il s'agissait du risque du métier, bien sûr, et les soldats en était conscients. Chacun d'entre eux était prêt à donner sa vie pour défendre leur beau pays et ses habitants. Akira était fière de servir Xanadu en tant que lieutenante, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une certaine appréhension à l'approche d'une bataille. La peur de mourir ne quittait jamais véritablement l'esprit d'un soldat.

Aussi lui fut-il particulièrement difficile de se lever ce matin là et de quitter sa petite bourgeoise, encore assoupie et probablement inconsciente de la bataille qui se préparait, mais il le fallait... Au moment de partir, elle osa déposer un baiser sur le front de la belle endormie, rougissant de sa propre audace. Si elle ne mourrait pas à la guerre et qu'elle pouvait revoir Reno, peut-être qu'elle saurait se montrer encore plus audacieuse, pensa-t-elle...

En arrivant au camp, Akira eut fort à faire. Selon les derniers rapports des éclaireurs, les zakuroniens devaient attaquer dans deux jours. Depuis Harajukyu il y avait un jour de marche soutenue jusqu'au grand pont Kurenai, unique point de passage entre Xanadu et Zakuro, ce qui leur laisserait le temps de se préparer à recevoir les envahisseurs.

Le camp fourmillait d'activité. Les chevaliers se préparaient sous les ordres de leurs bannerets. Les soldats à pied et les archers finissaient de boucler leurs paquetages. Akira supervisa la préparation des soldats de son unité, puis délégua les derniers détails à ses sergents, Nimo et Oni, le temps de se préparer elle-même. Elle se rendit également sous la tente du capitaine Iori afin de recevoir ses dernières directives avant le départ. L'infanterie devait ouvrir la marche, suivie par les chevaliers, puis par le capitaine et son état-major. Les éclaireurs, parmi lesquels Shin, les attendraient aux abords du pont avec un rapport détaillé de la situation.

Vers huit heure du matin, le bataillon se mit en route. Akira jeta un dernier regard en direction de Harajukyu, ne sachant si elle la reverrait un jour.

 

* * *

 

 

Reno fut un peu déçue de constater qu'Akira n'était déjà plus là à son réveil, mais elle s'y attendait. C'était mieux comme cela de toute façon. Tout était fini. Elle était fiancée au Comte Toya désormais, elle devait rentrer au château. Elle soupira. Au moins, elle avait pu s'amuser un peu avant de perdre sa liberté...

Elle se rendit à la réception de l'hôtel où elle demanda que l'on fasse appeler son cocher, qui avait probablement passé la nuit dans une auberge non loin. Quant à Toki, elle avait dû rentrer chez elle dans un fiacre, comme la dernière fois.

Le trajet jusqu'au château sembla trop court. L'angoisse lui faisait mal au ventre et elle ne cessait de se tordre les mains, à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Si seulement elle pouvait rester dans ce carrosse pour toujours ! Et n'était-ce qu'une impression ou le cocher conduisait-il vraiment vite aujourd'hui ? Il lui semblait que les chevaux étaient lancés au galop, à en juger par les bruits de sabots sur les pavés ! Et cette petite ferme qu'elle pouvait voir passer devant la fenêtre, elle était sur le domaine de la baronne Wakatsuki ! Etait-elle déjà si proche de Tsubaki ? Le paysage semblait défiler tellement vite, cela lui faisait tourner la tête !

"R... Ralentissez, mon brave, nous ne sommes pas pressés !" dit-elle au cocher, surprise par le faible ton de sa propre voix.

"Je ne vais pas plus vite que d'habitude Mademoiselle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il d'un air étonné.

"Non... Non, tout va bien..." soupira-t-elle. "Continuez comme cela..."

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait... Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Mais la simple idée de retourner au château la rendait malade... Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injuste avec elle ?! Elle n'avait pourtant rien demandé à personne !

Malheureusement, le carrosse finit par arriver à destination. Le ventre de Reno gargouilla sous l'effet du stress et ses mains tremblaient. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de descendre. Elle devait se montrer digne ! Elle devait garder la tête haute !

"Bonjour Mademoiselle. Vos parents et le Comte vous attendent dans le parloir," annonça un valet en s'inclinant, dès qu'elle fut entrée à l'intérieur du château.

Reno soupira. Le mince espoir qu'elle avait eu que Toya soit rentré chez lui sans l'attendre venait de s'évanouir... Sentant son appréhension grandir, elle se dirigea vers le parloir.

La porte de bois sculpté et doré lui paraissait bien plus impressionnante que d'habitude. Elle hésita, devait-elle frapper ou entrer directement ? Non, elle était chez elle après tout, elle n'avait pas à se sentir aussi intimidée ! Respirant profondément, elle tourna la poignée.

Le parloir était très luxueux, comme il seyait à une pièce dont la vocation était d'exposer aux invités la richesse de ses propriétaires. Des colonnes ouvragées étaient alignées le long des murs, dans un but purement décoratif. La majestueuse cheminée n'était pas allumée, c'était inutile en cette saison, mais elle remplissait parfaitement son rôle d'en mettre plein la vue aux invités. Le papier peint était quant à lui orné de motifs en forme de camélias, emblème du Comté de Tsubaki. D'ailleurs, de nombreux vases en porcelaine d'une valeur inestimable, magnifique travail d'artisanat, étaient disposés dans la pièce et remplis de camélias. Le mobilier avait été créé par les meilleurs menuisiers du Comté, et un élégant clavecin trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Reno aimait en jouer de temps en temps. Aux murs étaient accrochés des toiles de maîtres. L'une d'elle représentait l'ancien Roi, le père de sa Majesté Kisaki, aux côtés duquel le Comte de Tsubaki avait combattu étant jeune et pour lequel il avait le plus profond respect. Il y avait également un tableau représentant Kisaki, bien que le père de Reno désapprouve totalement son style et sa manière de gouverner. La plus grande toile de la pièce représentait le Comte et sa famille. Reno n'était encore qu'une enfant lorsque ce tableau avait été peint, et elle semblait bien plus heureuse que maintenant, sur les genoux de sa mère...

Les parents de Reno étaient assis sur le sofa. Le Comte Toya était là également, dans un fauteuil leur faisant face. Reno constata avec surprise qu'ils avaient tous l'air inquiets. Il n'était pourtant pas rare qu'elle s'absente toute une nuit. Sawa, quant à elle, se tenait debout près de la porte. Elle s'inclina au passage de sa maîtresse.

"Reno ! Enfin te voilà !" s'exclama Toya en la voyant arriver. Il se leva et vint à sa rencontre, lui attrapant la main. Esquissant une grimace, Reno la retira précipitamment et attrapa le bras de Sawa. Elle avait besoin de son soutien. Toya haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas.

"Peut-on savoir où tu étais cette nuit, jeune fille ?" demanda le père de Reno d'un ton froid. A côté de lui, sa mère n'osait la regarder en face. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Pourquoi avaient-ils tous l'air aussi stressés qu'elle ?

"Ch... Chez Toki," répondit-elle, essayant d'avoir l'air convaincante.

A ces mots, le visage de son père se durcit et il continua à la fixer d'un air mécontent. Sa mère en revanche étouffa une exclamation et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, choquée. Quant à Toya, il se laissa tomber avachi dans le fauteuil le plus proche et posa ses doigts sur sa tempe, l'air effaré.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire..." marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés vers le sol. "Ma fiancée m'a trahi..."

"Comment as-tu pu ?!" s'exclama sa mère, outrée.

"Je... Je ne comprend pas..." répondit Reno. "Que se passe-t-il ? Père ?"

"Ce qu'il se passe ?! Tu oses demander ?!" vociféra la Comtesse. Son mari lui fit signe de se calmer et tourna un regard froid vers sa fille.

"Ne te voyant pas revenir hier soir, le Comte Toya s'est inquiété," expliqua-t-il. "Nous lui avons dit que tu n'en faisais souvent qu'à ta tête et que tu t'absentais parfois toute une nuit, mais il tenait vraiment à te voir... Après tout, nous venions de décider de vos fiançailles !" Ce mot arracha une nouvelle grimace à Reno et Toya poussa un soupir, mais le Comte continua son récit. "Sawa nous as dit que tu étais partie chez Toki. Le Comte a envoyé son valet, mais tu n'y étais pas. Alors il l'a envoyé te chercher à Harajukyu..."

"Et il t'a vu... _fricoter_ avec une soldate !!" s'écria sa mère, rouge de colère.

Reno dut plaquer une main contre sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation de choc. Elle avait été vue ?! Non !! C'était une catastrophe ! Elle étouffa un juron... Elle aurait vraiment dû prendre le temps de faire venir le mage-coiffeur, c'était évident que quelqu'un allait la reconnaître avec ses longs cheveux blonds... Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Certainement pas ! Furieuse, elle se tourna vers cet abruti de Toya.

"Vous m'avez fait suivre ?! C'est inadmissible ! De quel droit vous permettez vous ?!"

"Je m'inquiétais pour toi !" répliqua le Comte, blessé. "Je pensais que tu aurais hâte que l'on soit fiancés ! Et puis tu n'avais pas l'air de te sentir bien lorsque l'on s'est croisés dans le hall, j'ai trouvé cela étrange que tu t'absentes en pleine nuit !"

"Je suis une adulte, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour moi ! Si j'ai envie de sortir en pleine nuit, je fais encore ce que je veux !!"

"Il ne s'agit pas de cela !" la coupa son père d'un ton sec. "Le valet du Comte a déclaré t'avoir vu embrasser une soldate de la garnison. Est-ce vrai ?!"

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Reno. Elle aurait facilement pu accuser le valet de Toya de mentir, mais elle n'était pas ce genre de personne. Elle garda la tête haute.

"Oui," affirma-t-elle, d'un ton aussi ferme que possible.

Toya s'avachit un peu plus au fond du fauteuil, l'air dévasté. Reno avait même l'impression de voir des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux. Quant à sa mère, elle semblait prête à se lever et à venir la gifler.

"C... Comment as-tu pu faire cela !? Une... une roturière ! Tu as perdu l'esprit !! Alors que tu es promise au Comte !"

"Ma fille..." soupira son père, son visage s'adoucissant. "Est-ce que... Est-ce que cette gueuse t'a forcé à l'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'elle a abusé de toi ?"

A ces mots, Toya releva les yeux vers sa fiancée, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses pupilles. Reno eut une grimace de dégoût. Espérait-il vraiment qu'elle ait été violée ?! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Quel homme abject !

"Non, elle ne m'a pas forcée ! Je l'ai embrassée parce que j'en avais envie !" répondit-elle. Elle tourna un regard chargé de mépris vers Toya, dont le visage reflétait son incompréhension. "En vérité, Comte, je ne vous ai jamais aimé. Pas une seule seconde ! La perspective de vous épouser me terrifiait et je voulais profiter de ma liberté une dernière fois. Je ne regrette aucunement ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette fille."

Toya était choqué au delà des mots. Il était tellement imbu de sa personne qu'il n'avait probablement jamais envisagé la possibilité que Reno puisse ne pas l'aimer. Cela ne fit que renforcer le mépris que la jeune femme ressentait à son égard. Il resta silencieux un moment, à fixer le sol, puis il s'essuya discrètement les yeux et se leva, l'air déterminé. Reno sentit sa gorge se serrer. Maintenant qu'il était debout, tellement grand, il paraissait beaucoup plus intimidant...

"Je vois..." soupira-t-il. "Eh bien tu n'aura plus à t'inquiéter. Je ne veux pas d'une... d'une _gourgandine_ comme épouse... Je romps nos fiançailles !"

Tâchant de conserver ce qu'il lui restait de dignité, il s'éloigna d'une démarche assurée.

"N... Non !! Cher Comte, revenez !! Je suis sûre que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement !" s'écria la Comtesse, lui courant après. "Reno, fais quelque chose ! Rattrape-le ! Présente-lui tes excuses !"

"Non, mère ! Je n'ai aucune intention de l'épouser !" rétorqua-t-elle. Elle ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds ! Elle ne laisserait plus ses parents décider à sa place, et elle n'épouserait certainement pas Toya !

Outrée, la Comtesse se planta devant sa fille et lui asséna une gifle qu'elle jugeait sans doute bien méritée. La tête de Reno fut projetée sur le côté et elle dut étouffer une exclamation de douleur.

Sawa se précipita vers sa maîtresse, s'interposant entre elle et la Comtesse. Reno était mortifiée, elle regardait sa mère avec frayeur, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Elle posa une main tremblante sur sa joue, où une marque rouge étaient en train d'apparaître. La Comtesse elle-même semblait choquée par son geste et commença à sangloter. Le Comte vint la prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurant de se calmer, puis tourna un regard dur vers sa fille.

"Tu es une disgrâce pour la famille !" souffla-t-il à travers ses dents serrées. "Monte dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir !"

Reno était trop bouleversée pour oser protester. Sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce, suivie par Sawa.

Elle monta directement dans ses appartements et s'écroula sur son lit, se laissant finalement envahir par les larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle !?

"Mademoiselle..." tenta Sawa, s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Pour toute réponse, Reno sanglota un peu plus fort dans son oreiller. Sawa poussa un soupir et prit la liberté de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle déposa une main hésitante sur le bras de sa maîtresse.

"Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, je n'aurais pas dû leur dire que vous étiez partie chez Mademoiselle Toki... Je... J'aurais dû leur dire que vous étiez dans votre chambre, indisposée et que vous ne souhaitiez voir personne..." soupira-t-elle. Reno renifla bruyamment et se redressa, s'asseyant correctement sur le lit.

"N... Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute," répondit-elle, séchant tant bien que mal ses larmes. "Cet... cet imbécile de Toya aurait voulu me voir quand même et tu aurais eu des ennuis pour avoir menti... Ils auraient tout découvert de toute façon..."

Sawa ne répondit pas. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir su protéger sa maîtresse. Elle aurait dû mentir ! Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle soit punie, si c'était pour le bien-être de Reno ! Mais elle ne pensait pas que Toya irait envoyer un valet à sa recherche... A côté d'elle, Reno se remit à pleurer.

"P... Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être la... la gentille fille que mes parents veulent que je sois..." articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Elle s'écroula dans les bras de Sawa et gémit sur son épaule. "J... J'ai déshonoré ma famille..."

"Ne dites pas cela Mademoiselle," répondit Sawa, lui tapotant gentiment le dos. "Vous devez leur laisser du temps, mais je suis sûre que Monsieur et Madame finiront par vous comprendre. Le Comte Toya..." commença-t-elle. En entendant son nom, Reno sanglota de plus belle. "Le Comte Toya n'était pas fait pour vous, je suis sûre qu'ils s'en rendront compte."

"J... J'étais prête à l'épouser..." reprit la jeune noble. "Je n'allais pas m'enfuir ! Je... Je voulais juste... profiter de mes derniers instants de liberté..." Elle soupira. "Mais j'étais prête à obéir et à faire ce qu'ils attendaient de moi ! Pourquoi les choses ne se sont-elles pas déroulées ainsi ?!"

Sawa soupira mais ne répondit pas. Sa jeune maîtresse était triste d'avoir causé du tort à sa famille, mais elle s'en remettrait bien vite. Après tout, cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne cessait de se plaindre et de déprimer à l'idée d'épouser le Comte. Désormais elle n'aurait plus à se soucier de lui... Elle laissa Reno pleurer sur son épaule pendant un moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

"Mademoiselle. Cette... cette soldate avec qui vous avez été vue... L'aimez-vous ?"

Reno produisit un son qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un rire nerveux et un sanglot. Elle sécha ses larmes et regarda Sawa dans les yeux, tâchant de savoir si la question était sérieuse.

"Si je l'aime ? Plus que Toya, c'est certain !" déclara-t-elle avec une grimace. "Mais je ne la connais pas vraiment..."

Est-ce qu'elle aimait Akira ? Comment le savoir ? Il était évident qu'elle avait aimé leurs... interactions, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une attirance physique. Peut-être que le rendez-vous qu'elles s'étaient fixées lui apporterait des éléments de réponse.

"Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir," reprit Sawa, l'air grave. "Ce matin, avant que vous ne reveniez, un messager est arrivé pour Monsieur. Il semble que la garnison soit partie pour le pont Kurenai. Xanadu est attaqué..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila, c'en est fini de l'histoire avec Toya. Le pauvre tout de même... Il était si charmant, et Reno l'a trahi sans vergogne !! Quelle honte !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voici le chapitre 7 ! Comme promis il est un peu plus long. Et il est centré sur Akira, puisqu'il raconte la bataille. Voila, j'espère que ça sera intéressant ! Enjoy !

Le grand pont Kurenai. Comment une structure aussi gigantesque avait-elle pu être construite par des humains... C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'Akira pouvait contempler l'édifice, et elle était toujours aussi impressionnée. Le pont Kurenai était colossal ! Il traversait l'immense faille séparant Xanadu et Zakuro sur plus d'un kilomètre, et était suffisamment large pour faire passer une cohorte. L'ériger avait dû être une telle prouesse technique... Mais le pont était également une véritable œuvre d'art ! Ses dalles blanches brillaient d'un magnifique éclat sous le soleil et semblait ne pas subir les affres du temps, alors que le pont avait déjà plus de deux cent ans. Sur ses façades extérieures étaient représentées en bas relief de légendaires scènes de batailles, avec une impressionnante finesse malgré la taille de l'édifice.

A l'entrée du pont, de chaque côté des cinquante mètres de voie, se trouvait d'imposantes structures défensives. Véritables mini-forteresses, elles abritaient une garnison permanente de gardes. Leur rôle était de surveiller les abords du pont afin qu'aucun marchand ou voyageur ne le traverse sans s'affranchir d'un droit de péage.

Les alentours du pont consistaient en une grande esplanade où se rejoignaient plusieurs routes. Le pont Kurenai étant l'unique point de passage entre Xanadu et Zakuro et beaucoup de marchands y transitaient, ainsi les larges voies qui y menaient étaient bien entretenues. Des barrières avaient été dressées de chaque côté du pont, afin que personne ne chute malencontreusement dans l'immense faille séparant les deux royaumes.

Autour de l'esplanade se trouvait la dense forêt de Verte Feuille, encadrant chaque route partant du pont avec ses murs végétaux. D'après ce qu'Akira savait, plusieurs projets d'aménagement du territoire avaient envisagé de raser une partie de la forêt afin d'agrandir l'esplanade devant le pont, mais ils avaient tous été abandonnés, sous la pression de l'armée. La forêt était épaisse et vaste, elle offrait une protection satisfaisante contre les raids ennemis qui pouvaient ainsi être stoppés avant d'avoir pu atteindre des villes importantes. De plus, la taille de l'esplanade, même si elle était conséquente, ne permettait pas l'usage de catapultes et autres machines de guerre, ce qui obligeait l'ennemi à s'en passer.

C'était dans cette forêt que se trouvait Akira et son unité. La jeune lieutenante s'était aventurée avec ses deux sergents jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt afin d'observer le pont. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée des envahisseurs. L'attente étaient toujours un moment difficile pour les soldats. L'attente et l'appréhension, tout ce temps à ne rien faire d'autre que d'imaginer leur mort imminente...

Mais l'attente n'allait plus durer longtemps. A l'aide d'une longue vue, Akira pouvait voir des colonnes de fantassins ennemis marcher sur le pont. Des cavaliers les accompagnaient. Ils ne portaient pas les armoiries de Zakuro. Les soldats arrivèrent à l'extrémité du pont et s'immobilisèrent.

"Nimo, va dire aux autres de se tenir prêts," ordonna Akira sans détacher le regard du pont.

"Oui chef," répondit le sergent. Il s'éloigna vers l'intérieur de la forêt, en direction du reste de l'unité.

A travers sa longue vue, Akira pouvait voir une luxueuse calèche remonter la file des soldats et s'arrêter à environ trente mètres de l'extrémité du pont. Deux occupants s'y trouvaient, richement vêtus et assis face à face. L'un d'eux était un jeune homme vêtu d'une élégante redingote bleu marine et d'un chapeau haut de forme de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient également bleus, bien que d'une teinte plus vive (1). L'autre semblait être une jeune femme, portant une magnifique robe de satin noir. Ses cheveux châtains étaient recouverts d'un assemblage de rubans et de dentelles du plus bel effet (2). Il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux personnes étaient issues de nobles lignées. Alors que la calèche s'immobilisait, un serviteur vint leur servir le thé...

"Non mais regarde moi ça..." murmura-t-elle, esquissant une grimace. Elle tendit sa longue vue à Oni, qui observa la calèche d'un œil curieux.

"Et c'est qui cette connasse ?"

La jeune lieutenante, qui avait été briefée le matin même avec les derniers rapports des éclaireurs, put répondre à cette question.

"Cette 'connasse', c'est le seigneur Rame..." expliqua-t-elle. "Le grand frère du Marquis Jui."

"Le _frère_  ?? C'est un homme ?" s'étonna Oni. "Eh ben… Entre celui là et l'autre tapette de Hizaki, le frangin de notre bon vieux Roi Kisaki, il y a vraiment un problème avec la noblesse de ce pays..."

Akira eut un rire silencieux mais ne répondit pas. Il était vrai qu'à côté de Rame ou de Hizaki, même le capitaine Iori avait presque l'air viril !

"En tout cas, le seigneur Rame est un traître," reprit-elle. "Cela fait déjà des années qu'il est parti à Zakuro. Il paraît que c'est parce que l'esclavage est autorisé là bas... A priori ça lui a plutôt réussi, s'il est capable de mobiliser une armée pour revenir nous attaquer..."

"Ça ne me surprend même pas..." soupira Oni. "Un jour le peuple en aura vraiment marre de se faire traiter comme de la merde et les nobles feront moins les fiers, c'est moi qui te le dis... Bon, et l'autre glandu c'est qui ?"

"D'après les éclaireurs c'est le seigneur Sala, un diplomate zakuronien. Il doit sans doute être là pour s'assurer que Rame ne déclenche pas de guerre entre nos deux royaumes. Tant qu'il attaque en son nom propre, c'est bon..." Akira soupira. C'était vraiment débile mais Xanadu ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entrer en guerre ouverte avec Zakuro, par conséquent Kisaki 'tolérait' les raids du moments qu'ils n'étaient pas officiellement revendiqués par le gouvernement zakuronien... Cela arrangeait d'ailleurs bien Zakuro, qui ne manquait pas d'ennemis et n'envisageait pas de déclarer la guerre à Xanadu pour le moment.

"Tu parles... Sa présence prouve juste que Rame agit pour le compte de Zakuro..." répondit Oni d'un ton désapprobateur.

Akira allait répondre, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Des gardes apparurent aux remparts des mini-forteresses. La lieutenante reprit sa longue-vue des mains d'Oni et la dirigea vers eux. L'un des gardes, probablement un officier, s'exprima à travers un porte-voix.

"Seigneur Rame, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu à Xanadu !" cria-t-il. "Rappelez votre armée et faites demi-tour ! Toute autre action de votre part sera considérée comme un engagement des hosti..."

La flèche qui se planta dans sa gorge fut probablement ce qui l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Le pauvre homme s'écroula, mort, alors que des cris s'élevaient des rangs du seigneur Rame. L'armée commença son avancée, franchissant le pont et envahissant enfin le territoire de Xanadu.

"On ferait mieux de ne pas rester là. On retourne vers le groupe, dépêche toi !" murmura Akira à Oni, et les deux jeunes femmes repartirent en courant vers l'intérieur de la forêt.

 

* * *

 

 

La bataille faisait rage dans la forêt de Verte Feuille. Le gros des forces ennemies empruntait les routes, qui étaient défendues par plusieurs unités de la garnison, mais d'autres tentaient de passer par la forêt pour contourner les défenses. C'était là que l'unité d'Akira avait été déployée, afin de les en empêcher. Ses soldats avaient été disposés de manière à surprendre l'ennemi, et cela fonctionnait, mais l'armée de Rame était tout de même en surnombre.

La forêt était dense et peu praticable à cause des enchevêtrements de racines, des rochers qui la jonchait et de la nature inégale du terrain. Depuis l'annonce de l'attaque, une dizaine de jours auparavant, Akira avait entraîné ses soldats à se battre dans ce genre d'environnement. Malgré cela il leur était difficile de tenir leur position face au nombre de soldats ennemis. Avec Oni et un groupe de soldats, la lieutenante devait défendre une trouée à travers l'épaisse forêt.

Autour d'elle, ses soldats se battaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mettant en application ses enseignements. Les corps des morts et des blessés s'amoncelaient à leurs pieds, l'humus absorbant le sang frais. Hélas les zakuroniens n'étaient pas en reste et attaquaient avec ferveur, tâchant de venger chacun de leurs morts et de forcer le passage.

Les blessés xanadiens ne pouvaient être rapatriés vers l'arrière, ils devaient être traités sur place ou laissés à leur sort. Trois infirmiers se trouvaient en retrait du groupe et tentaient tant bien que mal de stopper les hémorragies et de panser les blessures, pour leur permettre de retourner se battre le plus vite possible, mais ils étaient débordés par l'afflux de blessés. Parmi eux, Marcy tentait vainement de ranimer un soldat que la vie avait quitté.

"Noooon, Daichi !! Réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas tomber !" s'écriait-il en pleurant. Ses bras et son tablier étaient couverts de sang, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner ! Il continuait à administrer un massage cardiaque à Daichi, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Akira eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant que ce soldat était l'amant de Marcy, qu'elle l'avait vu embrasser l'autre fois dans la taverne. L'infirmière continua à alterner massage cardiaque et bouche à bouche inutilement jusqu'à ce qu'un autre infirmier vienne lui rappeler que d'autres blessés attendaient des soins. Hélas Daichi n'était pas la seule victime...

Au milieu de tous ces combats, seule Oni semblait à l'aise. Fidèle à elle-même, elle se battait en riant aux éclats. Ses adversaires avaient beaux se mettre à plusieurs contre elle, ils n'arrivaient pas à la toucher ! Elle paraît et esquivait non sans grâce, mais Akira ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces zakuroniens étaient vraiment mauvais... Oni avait tellement d'ouvertures dans sa garde ! Elle aurait déjà pu la tuer trois ou quatre fois !

Heureusement pour la jeune sergente, ses ennemis étaient loin d'être aussi doués qu'Akira. Elle n'avait aucun mal à les tenir en respect. Quand elle n'avait pas le choix elle tranchait une carotide ou perforait un poumon, mais préférait l'éviter et désarmer ses adversaires.

"Et hop ! Un prisonnier de plus !" déclara-t-elle en envoyant voler l'épée d'un soldat. Pendant qu'elle continuait à se battre, monopolisant ainsi plusieurs ennemis, un soldat xanadien s'occupa de capturer le soldat désarmé et d'aller l'accrocher à un arbre, avec d'autres prisonniers.

Akira suivait l'exemple d'Oni – tout en ayant évidemment une bien meilleure garde – et préférait épargner ses ennemis quand elle le pouvait. Après tout, ces soldats n'étaient clairement que des conscrits, peu entraînés et probablement enrôlés sous la pression. Qu'avait bien pu manigancer le seigneur Rame pour qu'ils acceptent de se battre pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il menaçait de les réduire en esclavage ? De ne plus les laisser exploiter ses terres ? De faire prisonnier leurs familles ? Quelque soit la réponse, c'était un monstre ! Il devait être capturé et traîné devant la justice. Akira ne connaissait le Marquis Jui que de réputation, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il réserverait à son frère un châtiment approprié.

Pour le moment il n'était cependant pas question de capturer le seigneur Rame, il fallait d'abord réussir à repousser son armée ! Et c'était loin d'être chose faite !

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle pensait, Shin apparut juste derrière elle.

"Chef, on a un problème !" s'écria-t-il.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air agacé, esquivant un coup d'estoc qui visait bêtement sa tête. Comme si un coup comme cela pouvait la surprendre !

"Une partie de la forêt est en feu ! Ils ont un mage, on ne peut rien faire !" expliqua l'éclaireur. Il avait sorti ses dagues et en planta une dans le ventre d'un assaillant.

"Quoi ?! Et merde ! Où ça ?" Elle para une attaque et donna un coup de coude dans le nez d'un de ses adversaires, l'envoyant au tapis.

"Près de la route Sud !" reprit Shin, esquivant puis plantant sa dague dans le cou d'un soldat.

"C'est par là bas que se trouve Nimo !" s'exclama Akira, horrifiée. Elle devait aller les aider ! "Oni, tu tiens la position ! Shin, avec moi !"

"A tes ordres ! Et fait gaffe !" répondit Oni sans détourner le regard de ses quatre adversaires.

La jeune lieutenante désarma un dernier ennemi et s'en alla avec l'éclaireur, le suivant à travers l'épaisse forêt.

A mesure qu'ils courraient Akira put sentir l'odeur du bois brûlé, mais également celle plus dérangeante de la chair calcinée. Et si jamais c'était trop tard ? Et si tout le monde était déjà mort ? Bon sang, pourquoi aucun rapport des éclaireurs n'avaient mentionné de mage ?!

Au loin, elle commençait à voir le rougeoiement des flammes. L'incendie ravageait tout un pan de la forêt ! Et les flammes semblaient gagner du terrain ! Akira s'immobilisa, épouvantée. C'était un véritable brasier ! Ce mage allait réduire en cendres toute la forêt si cela continuait !

"Par ici !" s'exclama Shin, faisait signe à Akira de s'éloigner des flammes.

Il la mena à l'écart, où les soldats encore vivants s'étaient réunis. Akira ne put empêcher une grimace de se former sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient si peu nombreux ! Et la plupart n'étaient plus en état de se battre... La lieutenante passa au milieu des soldats blessés, souffrant pour beaucoup de brûlures plus ou moins graves. Certains gémissaient de douleurs, d'autres regardèrent passer leur supérieure d'un air désespéré. Un infirmier faisait de son mieux pour leur apporter les premiers soins, mais il était seul...

Shin guida Akira jusqu'à Nimo. Le sergent était indemne ! A ses côtés se trouvaient Toshi. Il avait une plaie à l'épaule gauche mais elle semblait superficielle, et il n'avait pas l'air d'être brûlé. Il avait le regard vide et n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais à en juger par le sang sur son épée il s'était battu avec la même précision que d'habitude. Rookie était là également. Il n'était pas blessé mais avait l'air agité, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, et ne cessait de tripoter nerveusement son arbalète.

"Nimo ! Quelle est la situation ?" demanda Akira sans perdre de temps.

"Il y a un mage, lieutenante ! Un mage de feu, on ne peut rien faire contre lui !" commença-t-il. "Il a jeté des sorts en plein milieu des combats, sans même se soucier de ses alliés ! Beaucoup de soldats sont morts, brûlés vifs... On a fait ce qu'on a pu, mais on a dû abandonner la zone..."

"Même ses propres troupes ?!" s'exclama Akira. C'était invraisemblable ! Rame était vraiment horrible ! "Il faut le stopper ! Rookie, tu peux sûrement faire quelque chose !"

"J'ai essayé ! Mais il m'a vu et il m'a lancé un sort ! J... J'ai pu l'éviter, mais après ça je n'ai pas réussi à le toucher..." répondit le demi-aïdaule, manifestement troublé. Akira fut surprise, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme de manquer sa cible. Mais l'apparition imprévue du mage et la confusion qu'il avait fait régner en brûlant tout sur son passage l'avait visiblement déstabilisé.

"Chef, le feu progresse ! Il faut reculer !" annonça Shin. Les flammes s'étaient en effet rapprochées du groupe. Mais il y avait trop de blessés pour pouvoir repartir jusqu'à l'arrière du front. Cela prendrait déjà un certain temps de tous les déplacer d'une centaine de mètres...

"Ok, on recule !" ordonna la lieutenante. "Shin, retourne là bas et va chercher Marcy, on a besoin de lui ici..."

Shin acquiesça et s'en alla en courant dans la direction dont Akira et lui étaient arrivés peu de temps auparavant. Sous la supervision de Nimo, les soldats valides aidèrent les blessés à se déplacer et à s'éloigner du feu. Tous sauf Toshi, qui regardait les flammes d'un air fasciné.

"Toshi, qu'est-ce que tu fous !" s'exclama Akira, traînant un soldat gémissant dont une partie du visage avait fondu. Il ne survivrait probablement pas à la bataille, pas sans soin adéquats...

Toshi ne lui accorda pas un regard et continua à fixer les flammes en marmonnant.

"Eh merde..." pesta la lieutenante.

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, et ce n'était franchement pas le moment ! Elle lâcha le soldat qu'elle traînait, quelqu'un d'autre s'occuperait de lui, et s'approcha de Toshi.

"Toshi, viens ! Il ne faut pas rester là !" Elle le tira par la manche, mais il refusa de bouger. Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux luisant d'une lueur inhabituelle.

"N'ayez crainte, je peux éteindre cet incendie !" s'exclama-t-il, comme hypnotisé par les flammes. "Avec mes pouvoirs, je peux maîtriser ce feu ! Je vais vous sauver !"

"Recule, soldat, c'est un ordre ! Tu n'es pas un mage, idiot ! Bon sang !" grogna-t-elle. Mais Toshi ne voulait rien entendre. Il fit un pas vers le mur de feu.

"C... C'est une puissante magie, mais je suis sûr que je peux y arriver..." murmura-t-il, tendant les bras vers les flammes.

"Rookie ! On a une urgence !" appela Akira, tout en essayant d'éloigner Toshi de l'incendie. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le demi-aïdaule était la seule personne à pouvoir calmer Toshi quand il avait ses sortes de crises.

En voyant ce qu'il se passait, Rookie accourut aussi vite qu'il put et s'interposa entre Toshi et les flammes, le repoussant vers l'arrière.

"Arrête, je dois éteindre le feu !!" protesta-t-il. Même à deux, Akira et Rookie avaient du mal à l'empêcher d'avancer vers une mort certaine...

"Chef, immobilisez-le deux secondes !" demanda l'arbalétrier.

Akira parvint tant bien que mal à saisir les deux bras de Toshi et à les coincer derrière son dos, et dut le maintenir de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne se libère pas. Une fois qu'il fut immobilisé, Rookie posa ses mains sur son visage, pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Toshi, regarde-moi... Tu n'es pas un mage de feu... Écoute-moi, reviens parmi nous..." murmura-t-il gentiment. "Je sais que tu es très loin, mais laisse toi guider par ma voix. Tu n'es pas un mage, tu m'entend ? Tu es Toshi, tu es un soldat et tu dois revenir... Toshi, est-ce que tu me reconnais ?"

"R... Rookie..." bafouilla-t-il.

Akira sentit les muscles des bras de Toshi se détendre et arrêter de forcer pour se libérer, et elle sut que c'était bon. Elle relâcha son étreinte. Rookie se jeta au cou du soldat en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

"Qu... Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il, hagard, en serrant néanmoins le jeune homme dans ses bras.

"Rien... C'est bon, tu es revenu..." soupira-t-il. Il pivota pour faire sortir les flammes du champ de vision de Toshi. Il valait mieux éviter qu'il ne refasse une crise...

"Ce n'est pas le moment de vous faire des câlins !" s'exclama Akira, tout de même soulagée. "Rookie, emmène le loin de l'incendie, allez prêter main forte à Oni."

"Oui chef."

"Il fait chaud dans cette forêt, pas vrai chef ?" dit Toshi sur le ton de la conversation, et Akira pu constater que son regard était redevenu aussi vide qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Mais et vous chef ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?" demanda le jeune arbalétrier.

"Moi je vais m'occuper de ce ma... De ce problème..." C'était sans doute une mauvaise idée de prononcer le mot 'mage' devant Toshi juste après une crise...

"V... Vous êtes sûre ?" demanda Rookie d'un air inquiet. Akira soupira et esquissa un sourire triste.

"Non, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse..."

Le jeune homme allait dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas rester là de toute façon, il fallait éloigner Toshi de l'incendie. L'attrapant par la main, il l'entraîna vers l'intérieur de la forêt, où il pourrait être utile sans risquer de faire une crise.

Akira se tourna vers le feu et déglutit avec difficulté. Si seulement les pouvoirs que s'inventait Toshi pouvaient être réels... Elle en aurait bien besoin actuellement. Mais les mages ne courraient pas les rues, encore moins les mages de guerre, et même l'armée faisait face à une pénurie... En même temps, si elle était mage, elle aussi préférerait sans doute coiffer les cheveux de bourgeois comme Reno plutôt que d'aller se battre et d'être une cible prioritaire pour l'ennemi...

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à la pénurie de mage, la forêt continuait à brûler ! Elle devait trouver ce mage avant qu'il ne réduise Verte Feuille en cendres ! Mais elle n'osait franchir ce mur de flammes... C'était bien trop effrayant ! Qui savait ce qui l'attendait derrière ? Peut-être qu'elle courrait droit vers sa mort... Mais elle devait le faire ! Si cet incendie prenait trop d'ampleur, non seulement ils perdraient la bataille, mais en plus toute la région serait en danger ! Elle était dans l'armée pour protéger la population ! Involontairement, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Reno. Elle se demanda pourquoi... En tant que soldate elle n'avait pas vraiment de point d'attache. Mais pour fois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une raison de ne pas mourir. Oui, elle devait protéger Reno ! Elle devait protéger tout le monde !

"Allez Akira, tu peux le faire !" marmonna-t-elle pour se motiver. "Ce n'est qu'un petit mage de rien du tout, il en faut plus pour te faire peur !"

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Elle serait tout de même plus rassurée si elle n'était pas seule... Si au moins Oni était là pour lui prêter main forte, elle se sentirait de taille à affronter un mage, mais Oni et les autres soldats devaient se battre contre l'armée de Rame. Elle était seule...

Elle tira un couteau de sa ceinture et découpa un morceau de son uniforme, qu'elle noua ensuite autour de sa bouche et de son nez. Cela devrait au moins lui permettre de ne pas mourir asphyxiée trop vite...

"Quand il faut y aller..."

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'élança et sauta à travers le mur de flammes, à un endroit où il avait l'air un peu moins brûlant qu'ailleurs.

La chaleur était tellement intense ! Elle était passée suffisamment vite pour ne pas être blessée, tout en se protégeant le visage avec ses bras, mais son manteau était en train de prendre feu ! Elle le jeta immédiatement par terre pour l'éteindre. Elle s'était faite une bonne frayeur !

Elle frissonna a l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle avait raté son coup... Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle ramassa son manteau, qui avait désormais quelques traces de brûlures. Il faisait extrêmement chaud mais elle le remit tout de même, car il offrait une protection supplémentaire. C'était toujours mieux que rien...

Maintenant qu'elle était arrivée saine et sauve derrière le mur de flammes, elle put constater l'étendue des dégâts. La forêt était déjà ravagée sur plusieurs hectares ! Le paysage était apocalyptique ! Le feu avait consumé une bonne partie de la végétation, ce qui augmentait considérablement le champ de vision comparée au reste de la forêt. Des arbres plus résistants étaient encore en train de brûler, tandis que des braises volaient au gré du vent. Il faisait tellement chaud ! Et l'air était étouffant ! Elle avait bien fait de se couvrir la bouche et le nez.

Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière. Elle devait trouver ce mage et mettre un terme a ses agissements. Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas très loin. Après tout, si elle en croyait Nimo, c'était à proximité de cette zone que le mage avait commencé à lancer ses sorts.

Elle dégaina sa rapière et se mit en marche, tâchant d'être discrète. Autant essayer de conserver l'élément de surprise.

Elle progressa lentement, faisant attention où elle mettait les pieds afin de ne pas se retrouver acculée par le feu. Elle essayait de se dissimuler derrière ce qui restait de végétation et en utilisant au maximum le relief naturel de la zone.

Çà et là, elle rencontrait quelques cadavres totalement carbonisés. Impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'alliés ou d'ennemis. Probablement un mélange des deux... Elle se sentait désolée pour ces pauvres gens. Même pour les zakuroniens, qui avaient été frappés dans le dos par un mage de leur propre armée. Le seigneur Rame ne reculait donc devant rien...

Un craquement retentit à une dizaine de mètres sur la gauche. Était-ce le mage ? Elle se précipita le plus silencieusement possible derrière un gros rocher noirci par les flammes. Si seulement le mage pouvait s'approcher un peu, elle pourrait bondir et le tuer avant même qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence !

"Inutile de te cacher, je sais que tu es là..." déclara le mage. Akira dut se retenir de pousser un juron. Son effet de surprise venait de s'envoler... A moins que ce ne soit du bluff !

"Tu ne veux pas sortir de ta cachette ? Je vais t'aider un peu," reprit le mage, voyant qu'elle ne se montrait pas. "Je sais que tu es seule. Je sais par où tu es arrivée, et je sais que tu es derrière... CE rocher !"

Il envoya une petite gerbe de flammes s'écraser contre le rocher derrière lequel se trouvait Akira. Elle put sentir la chaleur lui mordre les oreilles... D'accord, ce n'était pas du bluff...

"Et comment sais-tu tout cela ?" demanda-t-elle sans sortir de sa cachette. Le mage eut un petit rire.

"Je t'ai senti passer à travers le feu. Le feu ne ment jamais."

"J'imagine donc que tu as pu sentir l'agonie de tous ceux que tu as tué ?!" s'exclama-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser dominer par la haine.

"Je sens tout ce que mon feu touche..." répondit-il simplement. Akira n'avait pas besoin d'autre confirmation.

"Comment as-tu pu tuer tes propres alliés !" s'écria-t-elle, sa voix légèrement étouffée par le linge devant sa bouche. "Comment as-tu pu les regarder mourir alors qu'ils te faisaient confiance ?!"

"Mes alliés ? Je n'ai pas d'alliés... Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de faire brûler cette forêt et de toucher ma récompense... Les gens dont tu parles, ce ne sont que des insectes ! Un de plus ou de moins, cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Ils devraient s'estimer heureux d'avoir été touchés par de si belles flammes !"

"D'accord... Si je comprend bien tu es un mercenaire ?" Un mercenaire complètement taré, pensa-t-elle.

"Je préfère me définir comme un artiste. Ne vois-tu pas à quel point cette forêt est belle depuis que je suis arrivé ? Allez, sors de ta cachette, ne sois pas timide !"

"Tu ne voudrais pas éteindre le feu d'abord ? Il fait un peu chaud là..."

"Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas l'impression... Enfin j'imagine qu'il doit faire chaud pour toi..."

Akira poussa un soupir. Elle allait devoir affronter ce mage face à face... Sa main se resserra autour de sa rapière. Lentement, elle se leva et sortit de derrière le rocher, tout en se tenant prête à y replonger si le mage l'attaquait.

En la voyant, le mage esquissa un sourire satisfait. Akira put enfin voir à qui elle avait à faire. Le mage était plutôt élancé et assez androgyne, ce qui tranchait avec sa voix grave. Il semblait relativement jeune. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et il avait une mèche bleue du côté gauche. Son visage était gracieusement maquillé. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir. Il portait une courte veste en cuir sans manche, par dessus un haut ne couvrant pas du tout son ventre, laissant ainsi apparaître une peau pâle sur laquelle étaient tatoués des symboles dont elle ignorait la signification. Ses bras étaient recouverts de longs mitaines en dentelle, et sur son épaule trônait une sorte de sculpture en dentelle et en plumes. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'un pantalon déchiré, par dessus lequel il portait une sorte de jupe (3).

"Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué," dit-il. Il posa un regard amusé sur l'arme d'Akira. "Tu dois être bien sotte pour venir défier le grand San," ajouta-t-il, posant une main sur sa hanche.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser détruire la forêt..." soupira-t-elle. San eut un petit rire narquois.

"Ohh et pourquoi ça ? Je fais du mal à tes amis les écureuils ? Ne vois-tu pas que la beauté est dans la destruction ?! D'ailleurs toi aussi tu sera plus belle quand j'en aurai fini avec toi !"

Sans attendre de réponse il tendit son bras vers la jeune lieutenante, faisant jaillir un jet de flammes de sa paume. Akira eut tout juste le temps de se jeter derrière son rocher avant que les flammes ne frappent le sol où elle se trouvait une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

San redirigea son jet de flammes contre le rocher, en un flot continu. C'était mauvais ! La chaleur était suffocante ! Elle était à l'abri pour le moment, mais le mage ne se contenterait sans doute pas de la laisser se cacher derrière le rocher. Elle devait faire quelque chose ! Mais si elle sortait, elle serait carbonisée sur place...

"Tu sais, ça devient lassant !" s'exclama San, sans détourner ses flammes du rocher. "Si tu aimes tant que ça ce rocher, peut-être que tu devr... Kyaaa !!" Il fut interrompu par une pierre qui vola dans sa direction. Déstabilisé, il se protégea avec ses bras, stoppant ainsi le jet de flammes.

La pierre le manqua d'un bon mètre et San éclata de rire, soulagé. Mais Akira en avait profité pour sortir de sa cachette et lui fonçait dessus ! Elle était armée d'une rapière et bénéficiait donc d'une longue allonge. Si elle pouvait s'approcher ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle pourrait prendre l'avantage !

Le mage reprit bien vite ses esprits et ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire. Il se plaça dans une position qu'Akira reconnu comme étant une posture d'art martial des Îles Orientales de Xanadu. Il effectua quelques gestes et envoya un puissant jet de flammes en direction de la jeune femme.

Akira se protégea instinctivement le visage et plongea sur le côté. Un des pans de son manteau avait pris feu, mais s'éteignit lorsqu'elle se roula par terre. Elle poussa un cri en voyant un nouveau jet de flammes lui arriver dessus, et elle roula pour l'éviter, se relevant par la même occasion.

Le feu semblait obéir aux moindres mouvements de San. Il effectuait des gestes amples avec ses bras et ses jambes, et le feu se pliait à sa volonté, tournoyant autour de lui avant de s'élancer vers Akira. Elle faisait de son mieux pour esquiver les langues de flammes mais pouvait sentir leur chaleur la frôler. Elle devait user de tout son talent de guerrière pour éviter les flammes et rester en vie, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

La situation était désespérée, mais elle devait battre San ! Tout en esquivant les flammes, elle tentait de se rapprocher de lui, au moins à portée de sa lame !

Le feu devenait de plus en plus brûlant à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, et cela devenait plus difficile d'esquiver. Tant pis, elle n'avait pas le choix !

Brandissant sa rapière, elle bondit vers le mage, sautant à travers les flammes. Elle pouvait sentir leur morsure contre son corps, la chaleur intense et la douleur... Son manteau était sans doute en train de prendre feu, mais elle devait frapper ! Hurlant, elle porta un coup d'estoc et s'écroula.

Les flammes vacillèrent. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait touché ? Elle était trop occupée à se rouler par terre pour éteindre son manteau, les larmes aux yeux et gémissant de douleur, pour regarder si son coup avait touché.

"Tsk... Tu vas me payer ça !" vociféra San, essuyant le sang sur son visage. Une longue estafilade lui entaillait la joue. Hélas, cela ne semblait pas l'empêcher de se battre. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une expression de haine et il frappa, envoyant un nouveau jet de flammes en direction d'Akira.

Son attaque n'avait peut-être pas eu raison de San, mais elle lui avait au moins permit de se rapprocher. Elle esquiva les flammes en se roulant par terre et effectua un coup de pied circulaire, qui atteignit les jambes du mage. Déséquilibré, il chuta au sol. Sans perdre un instant, Akira lui sauta dessus et lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage. Puis un autre. Mais San la repoussa et elle fut projetée en arrière par une intense vague de chaleur. Ses larmes séchèrent instantanément et ses sourcils furent probablement roussis par le feu.

Le deux adversaires se relevèrent tant bien que mal, Akira luttant contre la douleur et tâchant de reprendre sa respiration, et San portant une main tremblante à son visage ensanglanté. Il avait l'air furieux, mais Akira arborait la même expression. Criant pour se redonner contenance, elle attaqua.

San esquivait les coups de rapière, se mouvant gracieusement malgré ses blessures. Faisant tournoyer ses bras dans des gestes précis, il envoyait des gerbes de flammes vers Akira, qui devait redoubler de prouesse pour les éviter. Mais elle connaissait ces mouvements ! Elle n'était pas une spécialiste, mais elle avait déjà assisté à des démonstrations d'arts martiaux lorsqu'elle avait servi pendant deux ans dans les Îles Orientales. Elle pouvait anticiper ! Elle pouvait y arriver !

San fit tournoyer son bras gauche, les flammes suivant son mouvement. Sa jambe droite s'avançait. Akira connaissait son prochain mouvement ! San planta fermement sa jambe dans le sol et tendit son bras droit, prêt à envoyer une gerbe de flamme vers l'avant. D'un geste vif, Akira brandit sa lame et lui trancha la main !

"AAAARRghhhhh !!" San hurla de douleur, ramenant son bras mutilé vers sa poitrine. La souffrance le fit tituber. C'était le moment de frapper ! Elle ramena son bras en arrière, prête à asséner un coup d'estoc fatal, mais un jet de flamme s'interposa entre elle et sa cible, la forçant a reculer. Alors qu'il hurlait, des flammes jaillirent de la bouche du mage, tel un dragon. Sa rage et sa douleur étaient telles qu'ils en avait les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il crachait du feu un peu partout. Voila qui était nouveau !

Il leva son moignon tremblant et cracha ses flammes dessus, afin de cautériser la plaie. Akira ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la douleur semblait provenir exclusivement du fait que sa main avait été coupée, et non de la morsure du feu contre son bras.

Une fois la blessure cautérisée, il tourna un regard furieux vers Akira. La haine déformait ses traits. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais ne parvint qu'à crier de rage alors qu'un nouveau jet de flamme jaillissait de sa gorge.

Akira recula, se protégeant le visage. San semblait déterminé à mettre fin à ce combat, et cela tombait bien car elle aussi souhaitait en finir !

Elle leva sa rapière, espérant lui asséner enfin le coup fatal, mais le mage lui fonça dessus et de sa main valide il lui attrapa le poignet. La jeune lieutenante sentit les flammes s'enrouler autour de son poignet, elle sentit des cloques se former sur sa peau alors qu'elle laissait tomber sa rapière, et une douleur telle qu'elle ne put retenir un hurlement.

Il n'y avait aucun rictus sur le visage ensanglanté de San, aucune expression de cruauté ou de satisfaction alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la tuer. Il n'y avait que la haine, brûlant au fond de ses yeux. Était-ce le dernier visage qu'elle allait voir avant de mourir ? Le visage bouffi et estropié de ce mercenaire cinglé, à moitié caché par les larmes qui lui obstruaient la vue ? Il ouvrait la bouche, se préparant à cracher une dernière fois ses flammes meurtrières. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme cela !

Dans un réflexe désespéré, elle parvint à tirer le couteau à sa ceinture et à le planter dans le ventre du mage, jusqu'à la garde.

Le mage vacilla, stoppé dans son élan. Il lâcha le bras d'Akira, qui poussa un nouveau hurlement alors que sa chair à vif entrait en contact avec l'air. Mais elle était prise d'une frénésie qui l'empêcha de céder à la douleur. Hurlant de toutes ses forces, elle planta à nouveau le couteau dans le ventre du mage. Il s'écroula par terre, son souffle saccadé alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à la vie. Elle se jeta sur lui et continua à le poignarder, encore et encore, sans se soucier du sang qui giclait sur son uniforme, jusqu'à ce que le râle d'agonie du mage ne s'éteigne... Haletante, elle s'effondra à ses côté.

 

* * *

 

 

"Dépêche-toi..." grogna la jeune lieutenante, agacée.

"Je fais ce que je peux !" répondit Marcy d'un air vexé. "Mais il faut bien que je nettoie la blessure ! De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas retourner vous battre dans cet état..."

"Quoi ?! Mais il faut que j'y retourne !"

"Hors de question ! Maintenant serrez les dents, ça risque de faire mal..."

"AAAAARGGHHHHH !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !!?" hurla Akira, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

"Je désinfecte. Vous voulez être soignée oui ou non ?!"

"D'accord ! Mais dépêche-toi..."

San était mort, mais son incendie ne s'était pas éteint pour autant. Il continuait à progresser comme un feu normal. Par chance il n'y avait pas trop de vent, ce qui l'empêchait de s'étendre trop rapidement.

Après avoir tué le mage, Akira avait réussi tant bien que mal à quitter la zone incendiée. Shin l'avait retrouvée alors qu'elle errait dans la forêt, s'appuyant contre les arbres pour ne pas tomber. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Son uniforme était plein de trous, de traces de brûlures, et du sang de San. De plus elle était déshydratée après avoir combattu aussi près du feu.

Nimo et son groupe avaient réussi à s'éloigner suffisamment des flammes et Marcy était arrivé pour aider l'autre infirmier à s'occuper des blessés. Il avait tout de suite pris en charge la lieutenante, qui souffrait de brûlures légères à plusieurs endroits du corps, et d'une brûlure plus importante au poignet, là où San l'avait touchée directement. Après l'avoir réhydratée et lui avoir donné des antidouleurs, il tentait désormais de traiter ses brûlures.

L'infirmière semblait encore à cran, après la mort de son petit ami, et sa patience avait des limites. Par exemple, Akira s'agitant sans arrêt et voulant retourner au combat alors qu'elle souffrait de nombreuses brûlures était de nature à lui faire perdre patience !

"Vous avez fini de bouger dans tous les sens ?!" s'exclama-t-il. "Comment voulez-vous que je vous soigne !!"

"Mais j'ai maaal !!" se plaignit la lieutenante. Marcy soupira.

"Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous battre contre un mage de feu..." marmonna-t-il.

Akira ne répondit pas. Sans blague, elle aurait préféré ne pas se faire brûler, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ce mage ! Quoi que, cela n'avait pas servi à grand chose puisque l'incendie faisait toujours rage... Si elle avait su...

Elle fit de son mieux pour supporter la douleur sans trop remuer, et Marcy posa des pansements sur ses brûlures les plus graves. Elles laisseraient probablement des cicatrices...

Alors qu'elle était en train de se faire soigner, un jeune garçon à cheval arriva à toute vitesse et s'immobilisa devant elle. Il tenait dans une de ses mains la bride d'un deuxième cheval, inoccupé. Vu son âge et son accoutrement, le garçon devait être un écuyer. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

"Lieutenante Akira ? Votre présence est requise à la tente de commandement !" déclara-t-il, sans même prendre la peine de descendre de sa monture. Akira poussa un profond soupir.

"Je viens de me battre contre un mage qui crachait des flammes et je suis blessée, ils ne peuvent pas m'accorder cinq minutes de répit..." maugréa-t-elle.

"Il est hors de question qu'elle aille où que ce soit !" s'exclama Marcy, irrité. "Elle a besoin de soins et de repos ! Ils vont devoir se passer d'elle !"

"J'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'une urgence, madame !" reprit le jeune écuyer. "Le capitaine Iori est mort."

"De quoi ?!!" s'écria Akira en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber par terre des rouleaux de bandage et une bouteille de désinfectant. Le capitaine Iori, mort ?! Mais comment était-ce possible ?? Comment avait-il pu mourir alors qu'il était probablement resté planqué dans la tente de commandement depuis le début de la bataille ?! "Que s'est-il passé ? Comment a-t-il pu mourir ?!"

"Je ne connais pas les détails, j'ai juste été chargé de vous ramener à la tente," répondit le jeune garçon. "Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien..." Il lui tendit la bride du second cheval.

"D'accord, allons-y..." acquiesça-t-elle.

"M... Mais ! Je n'ai pas fini de vous soigner ! Restez ici !" ordonna l'infirmière, mais Akira refusa de l'écouter. Elle eut du mal à monter sur le cheval, à cause de ses blessures, et un soldat dut venir l'aider.

"Désolée Marcy, mais ça a l'air important," dit-elle. "Promis je ne ferais rien de stupide. Allons-y," ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'écuyer. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et mit son cheval en marche.

Il prit les devants et Akira le suivit, sans prêter attention à Marcy qui criait derrière elle.

"Lieutenante ! Si vos blessures s'infectent, ne comptez pas sur moi pour les soigner !"

Akira suivit le jeune écuyer à travers la forêt. La douleur l'empêchait d'aller aussi vite qu'elle le voulait. En plus, elle ne pouvait utiliser que sa main gauche pour guider le cheval à travers l'enchevêtrement de racines et de rochers, puisque le poignet de sa main droite était totalement immobilisé par les bandages.

L'écuyer la guida hors de la forêt et elle pu observer la situation sur les routes. Ce n'était pas mieux qu'à l'intérieur de la forêt... Pendant qu'elle était en train de se battre contre San puis pendant qu'elle se faisait soigner, les soldats continuaient à se battre. La bataille semblait d'ailleurs tourner en la défaveur des défenseurs xanadiens. L'armée de Rame était beaucoup trop nombreuse ! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les raids ordinaires ! Et maintenant que le capitaine était mort, il n'y avait plus personne pour coordonner les troupes...

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ?" s'exclama Akira, les yeux rivés sur les combats. "Il faut envoyer la cavalerie ! Les soldats sont en train de se faire décimer !"

"Je pense que vous aurez l'occasion de soumettre cette proposition lorsque nous serons arrivés," répondit l'écuyer, imperturbable.

La jeune lieutenante acquiesça et suivit le mouvement. Elle aurait effectivement deux ou trois suggestions à faire. La bataille n'était pas encore perdue, mais ce serait rapidement le cas si rien ne venait renverser la vapeur...

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de chevauchée, à un rythme un peu plus rapide maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient sur les routes, Akira et le jeune écuyer arrivèrent devant la tente de commandement. Il régnait une grande agitation, conséquence de la mort du capitaine.

L'écuyer aida la jeune lieutenante à descendre de sa monture, ce qu'elle fit en grimaçant de douleur. Elle tituba un instant en posant les pieds sur la terre ferme, mais se reprit bien vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher !

"Lieutenante Akira, enfin vous voilà..." soupira un des conseillers du capitaine. "Nous avons cruellement besoin d'un officier pour remettre un peu d'ordre..."

"Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé au capitaine ?" demanda-t-elle, suivant le conseiller vers la tente.

A l'intérieur étaient dressées des tables sur lesquelles se trouvaient les plans de la bataille. Elles étaient entourées de conseillers, de serviteurs, et de quelques chevaliers bannerets, engagés dans une discussion animée. En la voyant arriver, les bannerets la regardèrent d'un œil noir. Le capitaine Iori était étendu sur une couchette au fond de la tente, immobile. Akira remarqua qu'un pan de la tente avait été déchiré.

"Le capitaine a été empoisonné," expliqua le conseiller. "Nous pensons qu'un assassin s'est faufilé à l'intérieur de la tente par cette ouverture et a profité de la cohue de la bataille pour verser quelque poison dans son thé."

"Parce que bien sûr, le capitaine buvait du thé pendant la bataille..." soupira Akira. Elle se rappela avoir vu les seigneurs Rame et Sala en faire de même lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé sur le pont ce matin. Leur propre capitaine n'était donc pas mieux que l'ennemi...

"Qui lui a demandé de venir à celle là ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle ici..." grogna un banneret mécontent. Ses collègues approuvèrent et la fixèrent d'un air hostile. Elle n'était pas surprise, ces nobles n'avaient toujours pas accepté qu'une roturière dans son genre soit promue officière.

"C'est moi qui l'ait faite appeler," déclara un jeune chevalier en entrant sous la tente. Taiki. Pendant un instant, Akira éprouva de la joie à le voir sain et sauf, avant de se rappeler que les chevaliers n'avaient pas encore combattu de toute façon... Ainsi c'était son écuyer qui était venu la chercher ? "On est dans la merde depuis que le capitaine est mort," dit-il. "Il nous faut quelqu'un pour nous sortir de ce guêpier. Quelqu'un de réactif..."

"C'est bien ce que je dis, nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle," reprit le banneret. "Le plan est clair, nous n'avons qu'à nous y tenir et tout se passera bien. La mort du capitaine Iori est certes un fâcheux contretemps, mais..."

"Un fâcheux contretemps ?!" s'exclama Taiki, choqué. De sa main gauche, Akira lui tapota l'armure pour lui indiquer de se calmer et s'approcha de la table de commandement.

"Très bien, quel est le plan ?" demanda-t-elle.

Les bannerets se regardèrent entre eux et certains ne purent retenir un petit rire suffisant.

"Cela ne vous regarde pas !" reprit d'un air amusé celui qui semblait être leur porte parole. "Une mission précise vous a été confiée. Votre unité doit défendre des points de passage stratégiques dans la forêt. Laissez donc le reste à ceux qui s'y connaissent..."

A côté de la lieutenante, Taiki semblait se retenir pour ne pas se mettre en colère. Ces bannerets étaient ses supérieurs, mais ils étaient vraiment stupides ! Pendant qu'ils bavardaient, les soldats mourraient dehors !

"Elle était sur le terrain, elle connaît mieux la situation que vous !" rétorqua-t-il. "Elle a même battu un putain de mage pendant vous vous tourniez les pouces, vous avez bien lu le rapport !"

"Merci, Taiki, ça suffit..." l'interrompit Akira avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. "Monseigneur," commença-t-elle d'un ton calme, se tournant vers le banneret. "La forêt est parfaitement défendue. Comme vous le savez sans doute, un mage mercenaire a provoqué un incendie qui ravage actuellement toute une zone de la forêt, empêchant ainsi nos troupes de s'y trouver, mais également l'ennemi de passer. Quant au reste de la forêt, mon unité y est actuellement déployée sous la supervision de la sergente Oni. Je pense que vous n'aurez rien à redire quant à ses capacités..."

Le banneret ne répondit pas mais sembla mal à l'aise. Il fallait dire qu'Oni avait déjà humilié quelques uns de ses chevaliers en entraînement... Akira esquissa un sourire en coin et continua.

"Quant à moi, je suis blessée et je ne peux plus me battre. Ma présence là bas n'est plus nécessaire. Et puisque je suis ici, autant essayer de trouver ensemble quelles solutions nous pouvons apporter à la crise qui nous frappe actuellement. Nous sommes entre adultes responsables. Je me permet donc de reposer la question, quel est le plan ?"

Elle appuya son monologue d'un regard ferme. Le banneret leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça finalement. Il soupira, comme s'il trouvait tout cela parfaitement ridicule.

"Si vous y tenez... Voila donc la situation. Des unités sont disposées ici et là pour bloquer l'ennemi," dit-il de mauvaise grâce, tout en pointant quelques endroits sur la carte. "Nous espérons ainsi les canaliser vers ce point, où nous pourrons..."

"C'est de la merde," l'interrompit la jeune lieutenante. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, choqués.

"Pardon... ?" demanda le banneret, trop interloqué pour s'énerver. Akira soupira. Oni devait être en train de déteindre sur elle...

"Ce plan est inutile. Sans vouloir m'avancer, je doute fortement que l'assassin se soit contenté de verser du poison dans le..." elle soupira à nouveau, "le _thé_ du capitaine... Votre plan ne fonctionnera pas si l'ennemi le connaît..."

"Je ne vois pas ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une telle chose..."

Akira faillit pousser un nouveau soupir. Ses blessures lui faisaient atrocement mal, elle avait juste envie de se reposer, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur de tels abrutis ?!

"Jetez un œil dehors, vous verrez bien que votre plan ne marche pas ! Nos soldats sont en sous nombre, ils sont en train de se faire exterminer !"

"Et que suggérez-vous, puisque vous êtes si maligne ?"

"Une réorganisation complète de nos positions," déclara-t-elle.

Elle expliqua alors ce qui lui semblait le plus judicieux, à renfort de grands gestes sur la carte. Les bannerets l'écoutèrent à peine, murmurant quelques commentaires désobligeants entre eux ou riant sans prendre la peine d'être discrets. Ils se fichaient totalement de son avis ! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Seul Taiki semblait s'intéresser au plan qu'elle proposait.

"C'est bon, nous vous avons laissé exposer votre plan. Mais je pense que nous serons tous d'accord pour conserver l'ancien. N'est-ce pas messieurs ?" demanda le banneret. Ses collègues approuvèrent à l'unanimité.

"Mais vous êtes complètement cons !" s'exclama Taiki, perdant patience. "Il faut faire ce qu'elle dit ! On est en train de se prendre une branlée au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué !"

"Seigneur Taiki, vous poussez le bouchon un peu loin ! Je vous demande de quitter cette tente !"

"Vas-y, viens m'y forcer, je t'attend !" répliqua le jeune chevalier, ne prenant même plus la peine de vouvoyer son supérieur. Akira s'interposa devant lui. La situation était déjà assez critique comme cela, il n'était pas utile de provoquer une bagarre. Elle fixa le banneret d'un air froid et déterminé.

"Monseigneur, j'ai essayé de me montrer diplomate mais je vois que c'était une erreur. Le capitaine est mort et je suis la seule lieutenante présente sous cette tente, ce qui signifie que j'ai l'autorité nécessaire pour diriger les troupes. Vous là bas ! Allez chercher des messagers et transmettez mes ordres aux unités sur le terrain !" s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse d'un conseiller, qui s'exécuta immédiatement. Elle se retourna vers le banneret. "De plus, je veux que vos chevaliers lancent la charge dans les plus brefs délais. Cette bataille peut encore être gagnée et je ne laisserai pas un nobliau aveuglé par sa fierté condamner des centaines de soldats à la mort !"

Furieux, le banneret frappa du point sur la table.

" _Lieutenante_  ! Vous êtes peut-être habilitée à diriger les simples soldats, mais je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une roturière telle que vous !!" vociféra-t-il. "Mes chevaliers chargeront quand JE l'aurais décidé, pas avant !!"

"Mais putain, on se touche la nouille depuis le début pendant que les soldats crèvent !" s'écria Taiki, hors de lui. "C'est ça que ça veut dire, être noble ?! Regarder les autres se faire massacrer à notre place sans rien faire ?! Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à ordonner l'attaque, gros porc !!"

"C'est un scandale !" répliqua le banneret, outré. "Seigneur Taiki, je vous somme de retirer vos propos immédiatement, ou je vous fais mettre aux fers !"

C'en était trop pour le jeune chevalier. N'en pouvant plus, il asséna un coup de point au visage de son supérieur. Le banneret fut frappé de plein fouet et tituba vers l'arrière, manquant de renverser la table.

La réaction des autres bannerets fut immédiate. Ils se jetèrent sur Taiki et tentèrent de le maîtriser. Mais le chevalier était plus jeune qu'eux et en plein possession de ses moyens. Il était surtout beaucoup plus imposant. Les coups de poing fusèrent de part et d'autre, alors que les serviteurs regardaient la scène d'un air effrayé.

Akira envisagea d'aller aider son camarade. Même avec juste sa main gauche, elle devait pouvoir flanquer une bonne raclée à ces imbéciles ! Marcy lui ferait probablement la morale pour s'être battu dans son état, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Bien sûr cela risquait d'aggraver ses blessures mais elle n'était pas du genre à penser à cela. Cependant elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se jeter dans la mêlée. Une voix autoritaire s'éleva derrière eux, à l'entrée de la tente.

"Que se passe-t-il ici !?" s'écria le possesseur de la voix. Les bannerets étouffèrent des exclamations de surprise et cessèrent immédiatement de se battre. Taiki asséna un dernier coup de poing avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant, l'air un peu déçu.

L'homme qui se tenait dans l'ouverture de la tente devait avoir une trentaine d'année. Il était très grand. Son uniforme noir, brodé de fils d'argent, semblait fait de riches étoffes et témoignait de son rang. Il portait un long sabre au côté. Il était élégamment maquillé mais dégageait tout de même une impression d'autorité. Ses cheveux noirs, coiffés en bataille, retombaient sur la partie gauche de son visage, dissimulant ainsi une blessure qui lui avait coûté son œil (4).

Akira le reconnu immédiatement. C'était le légendaire général Masashi, qui dirigeait les troupes du Duc Kamijo ! Mais que faisait-il ici ?!

"Gé... Général !" s'exclama-t-elle, se mettant au garde à vous. Elle grimaça de douleur au mouvement de son bras droit, et se mit au garde à vous avec l'autre main.

"J'ai posé une question, j'aimerais que l'on me réponde," dit-il, fixant d'un air sévère les chevaliers qui s'étaient battu.

"Ce qu'il se passe c'est ce ces putains de nobles de mes deux refusent d'aller se battre !!" s'exclama Taiki, crachant un peu de sang sur le sol.

"Général, c'est une surprise de vous voir ici," déclara le banneret, essuyant le sang qui lui coulait du nez. "Hélas je crains que vous n'arriviez pas au bon moment. Voyez, le capitaine Iori a été assassiné et nous sommes actuellement face à une mutinerie. La lieutenante Akira ici présente prétend s'emparer du pouvoir, et il semble qu'elle se soit trouvé un homme de main parmi les chevaliers..."

Le général tourna un regard étonné vers Akira, puis vers Taiki.

"Le capitaine a été tué par ces deux là ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non !!" s'écrièrent en cœur Akira et Taiki, choqués. "Général, si je puis me permettre ?" demanda la lieutenante. Masashi acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Elle tâcha de lui expliquer la situation de la manière la plus claire et objective possible. Elle lui exposa son plan de réorganisation des troupes, et fut très satisfaite lorsque le général l'approuva.

"Général !" s'exclama le banneret d'un air offensé. "Sauf votre respect, vous ne faites pas partie de l'armée de Xanadu ! Veuillez rester en dehors de cela !"

Ce n'était pas la chose à dire... A ces mots, le général fronça encore plus les sourcils en une expression menaçante et s'approcha d'un air sombre. Le banneret déglutit avec difficulté. Même ses collègues semblèrent se désolidariser de lui. A part Taiki, aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi imposant que Masashi...

"Monseigneur, _je_ suis l'officier militaire de plus haut rang sous cette tente," dit-il. Sa voix grave était calme mais ferme, et il se dégageait de lui une autorité naturelle. "Sa Majesté a officiellement accepté l'aide que lui proposait le Duc Kamijo. Par décret, ce bataillon est donc placé sous _mon_ commandement pour la durée de l'opération. Je pense que cela vous satisfera pleinement."

Il toisa le banneret de haut, qui ne put qu’acquiescer d'un air inquiet.

"Parfait. Vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient à aller préparer vos chevaliers pour la charge." C'était une affirmation et non une question, et le banneret n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

"Aucun inconvénient, général."

Il sortit de la tente la tête haute, tâchant de se redonner une contenance digne, et fut suivi par les autres bannerets. Taiki jeta un regard à Akira et lui adressa un signe de la tête, avant de suivre ses supérieurs à l'extérieur.

Il y avait toujours quelques conseillers et des serviteurs, mais Akira avait soudainement l'impression de se trouver seule sous la tente avec le général. Cela l'intimida quelque peu. Les faits d'armes du général étaient connus de tous !

Une fois les fauteurs de trouble partis, l'expression du général s'adoucit quelque peu, ce qui était relatif puisque ses sourcils ne semblaient pas pouvoir ne pas être froncés. Il se tourna vers la jeune lieutenante et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur.

"J'ai apporté des renforts, de la part du Duc," dit-il, désignant d'un geste du bras son armée, qui attendait ses ordres un peu plus loin. Akira ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il y avait là des centaines de soldats, peut-être un millier, portant les armoiries du Duc Kamijo, de quoi changer l'issue de cette bataille ! "Maintenant, nous devrions mettre en application votre plan," ajouta-t-il.

"Mon général ! Monsieur, sauf votre respect ! C'est déjà fait ! J'ai ordonné que l'on transmette mes directives aux unités ! Général !" s'exclama-t-elle en se remettant au garde à vous avec sa main gauche. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle perde ses moyens face au général ?!

Masashi haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris mais amusé. Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

"Repos soldat," dit-il, voyant qu'elle restait au garde à vous. "Rappelez-moi votre nom ?"

"Lieutenante Akira, monsieur !"

Le général la toisa de la tête aux pieds, ses yeux s'arrêtant particulièrement sur ses nombreux bandages.

"C'est vous qui avez vaincu le mage ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui monsieur ! Mais comment le savez-vous ?" répliqua-t-elle, surprise. Il venait d'arriver, il n'avait pas pu lire les rapports sur la présence du mage.

"Le Duc a un bon informateur..." répondit-il, sans donner plus de détail. "Bon travail lieutenante. Il semble que cela ait été un combat difficile."

Akira se sentait déborder de fierté. Le général, le légendaire général Masashi dont on vantait les exploits à travers tout le royaume, venait de lui dire qu'elle avait fait du bon travail !! Elle avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles !

"Je... Je mentirais si je disais le contraire, monsieur," répondit-elle, se sentant rougir. "Hélas, monsieur, le vaincre n'a pas suffit. Son incendie fait toujours rage..."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Je suis venu avec le seigneur Zin. C'est un apprenti mage."

Il désigna un jeune garçon qui devait avoir à peine 15 ans, juché sur un cheval trop grand pour lui. Il avait l'air très fluet. Ses cheveux d'un magnifique blond encadraient un visage efféminé et gracieusement maquillé, et il portait des vêtements d'un blanc immaculé. Il serrait dans ses mains un bâton de mage comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il semblait un peu intimidé de se retrouver dans une zone de combats, mais tâchait de conserver un air hautain (5).

"Un apprenti ?" demanda la jeune lieutenante. "Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller, monsieur ?" Ce jeune mage avait plutôt l'air du genre à devenir mage-coiffeur que mage de guerre...

"Nous verrons cela. J'ai promis au Duc de le ramener sain et sauf." Il soupira. "Je vais l'accompagner. Mes troupes vont rejoindre les vôtres. Restez ici et coordonnez la contre-attaque. Nous allons remporter cette bataille !"

"A vos ordres monsieur !" déclara-t-elle, se mettant à nouveau au garde à vous avec sa mauvaise main et esquissant une grimace de douleur.

 

* * *

 

 

La bataille fut rude, mais l'armée du seigneur Rame fut finalement repoussée. Les mesures ordonnées par Akira, les renforts apportés par le général et la charge des chevaliers qui avaient enfin accepté de passer à l'attaque, permirent de mettre en déroute les zakuroniens.

Le seigneur Rame ordonna la retraite dans la soirée, après des heures de combats acharnés. Les soldats qui le purent se replièrent vers le pont, les autres furent capturés. Rame et ce qui restait de son armée retournèrent à Zakuro.

Peu à peu, les alentours du pont redevinrent silencieux. L'incendie avait cessé de ravager la forêt. Depuis la tente de commandement Akira avait observé au loin la fumée se répandre dans les airs, quand soudain une sorte de blizzard s'était levé sur la zone. En à peine un quart d'heure le feu fut éteint, révélant des hectares de végétation morte. Akira fut plutôt impressionnée par l'étendue du pouvoir de ce jeune apprenti. Elle se jura de ne plus juger un mage sur son apparence.

La bataille et le fracas des armes laissa peu à peu la place aux recherches de blessés. Ils étaient ensuite regroupés dans une infirmerie de fortune où les infirmiers étaient débordés. Les morts étaient quant à eux identifiés lorsque cela était possible. Les corps des chevaliers tombés au combat seraient restitués à leurs familles. Les simples soldats en revanche seraient disposés dans une fosse commune. Seul un courrier, accompagné de leurs plaques d'identification, serait envoyés à leurs proches.

Après la bataille, Akira retrouva les soldats de son unité. Beaucoup étaient morts, et les blessés se comptaient par dizaines... La jeune lieutenante fut soulagée de constater qu'aucun de ses deux sergents n'était blessé. Toshi souffraient de blessures légères, mais les infirmiers étaient trop occupés avec les brûlés pour venir le soigner. C'était donc Rookie qui lui administrait les premiers soins. Shin n'était pas présent, il était en train de chercher des survivants dans la forêt. Dès lors qu'il vit la lieutenante, Marcy vint s'occuper de ses blessures. Elle ne protesta même pas alors qu'il rouspétait et la traitait d'inconsciente. Elle n'avait plus la force de résister à la douleur et se laissa faire sans broncher.

Malgré le soulagement de retrouver ses camarades, Akira n'avait pas le cœur à se réjouir. Une triste nouvelle lui était parvenue. Taiki était tombé au champ d'honneur. Son corps avait été découvert décapité, au bord de la forêt. Sa tête n'avait pas pu être retrouvée, mais les armoiries sur son armure ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son identité. Akira ne put retenir ses larmes à l'annonce de la mort du jeune chevalier. Il ne méritait pas une telle fin. Aucun d'entre eux ne la méritait.

 

* * *

 

 

  1.  <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/sala_110.jpg>




  1.  <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/rame_110.jpg>




  1.  <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/san_110.jpg>




  1.  <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/masash10.jpg>

  2.  Je n'ai bien sûr pas trouvé de photo de Zin à 15 ans, donc voici une photo de Zin en écolière ^^ :<http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/zin_2710.jpg> mais niveau vêtement, c'est censé donner plutôt quelque chose comme cela : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/zin_5010.jpg>




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rame, Sala et San sont des membres du groupe Black Gene for the Next Scene.
> 
> Masashi et Zin sont bien entendu des membres de Jupiter et les héros de ma fanfiction 'Le Conjurateur'. J'ai voulu les faire réapparaître dans celle-ci ^^. Évidemment, ils sont bien plus jeunes que dans le Conjurateur puisque que Red String se passe quelques années avant. Pour Masashi j'ai essayé de prendre une photo où il faisait un peu plus jeune, mais pour Zin je n'en ai pas trouvé alors voilà >.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voila le nouveau chapitre !  
> Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre allait être aussi long. Ni qu'il allait être aussi important. Car oui, il est très important pour l'histoire !  
> Enjoy !

Les jours qui suivirent la bataille furent particulièrement difficiles. La mort du capitaine Iori avait laissé un grand vide dans la hiérarchie, ce qui compliquait fortement l'organisation de la moindre tâche. D'autant plus qu'un grand nombre de soldats, parmi lesquels des officiers, avaient été tués ou blessés et ne pouvaient donc participer à la vie du camp.

Après les combats, il avait fallu rapatrier les blessés jusqu'à Harajukyu. Les plus grièvement touchés ne pouvaient être pris en charge par les infirmiers de la garnison et devaient donc être transférés à l'hôpital de Tsubaki. Ceux là, s'ils avaient la chance de survivre, ne pourraient de toute façon pas réintégrer l'armée. Ils recevraient une prime de blessure et, si leur état leur permettait un jour de quitter l'hôpital et s'ils avaient une famille, ils seraient rapatriés chez eux. Dans le cas contraire, peut-être que des associations d'anciens combattants accepteraient de les prendre en charge. Tsubaki devait probablement abriter ce genre d'association.

Quant aux soldats qui n'étaient pas aussi grièvement atteints, comme Akira, ils étaient soignés directement au camp. Pendant cette période l'infirmerie était bondée de blessés, ce qui posait évidemment de nombreuses contraintes, dont des risques sanitaires importants. Les infirmiers faisaient de leur mieux pour aider tout le monde tout en réduisant les risques. Marcy insistait pour qu'Akira reste tous les jours à l'infirmerie mais la jeune lieutenante ne pouvait se le permettre. Même si ses brûlures lui faisaient atrocement mal, la garnison avait besoin de ses officiers dans cette période difficile.

Les prisonniers zakuroniens avaient été enfermés dans un camp non loin de là, avec quelques gardes. Certains d'entre eux étaient également blessés, mais aucun infirmier n'était disponible pour s'en occuper. Malgré les protestations des seigneurs bannerets qui ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à laisser mourir les zakuroniens blessés, Akira et quelques autres officiers avaient pris la décision de lancer un appel aux volontaires. Ainsi, quelques généreux citoyens de Harajukyu et de Tsubaki s'étaient proposés pour venir en aide aux prisonniers. A l'avenir, les prisonniers pourraient peut-être servir de monnaie d'échange pour convaincre les zakuroniens de leur livrer le seigneur Rame.

La perte du capitaine Iori plaçait la garnison dans une situation délicate. Le général Masashi ne faisant pas partie de l'armée de Xanadu, il était reparti vers le duché du seigneur Kamijo aussitôt la bataille terminée et ne pouvait assurer le commandement au camp. Il fallait au plus vite nommer un nouveau capitaine !

Hélas la tâche était ardue… La rumeur du comportement des chevaliers pendant la bataille s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre parmi les soldats, et ils refusaient qu'un banneret ne devienne capitaine. Parmi les officiers, Akira faisait figure de favorite. Elle avait réussi à tuer le mage qui ravageait la forêt et elle avait pris les choses en main juste après la mort du capitaine, s'opposant ainsi aux bannerets et réorganisant efficacement les troupes. De plus elle était proche des simples soldats, contrairement à la plupart des autres officiers qui étaient des nobles. Ainsi remportait-elle le soutien d'une bonne partie des soldats.

Mais évidemment les chevaliers refusaient de voir une roturière devenir leur supérieure. Il était d'ailleurs extrêmement rare dans l'armée de Xanadu qu'un roturier s'élève à une tel poste. Selon les bannerets, Akira avait outrepassé la hiérarchie et tenté de s'emparer du pouvoir par la force. Il était hors de question qu'une telle personne ne devienne capitaine !

Les tensions entre chevaliers et soldats étaient à leur comble. Ils auraient pu atteindre un compromis en nommant capitaine un autre des lieutenants, suffisamment noble pour le poste, mais suffisamment proche des simples soldats pour les satisfaire. Mais beaucoup d'officiers étaient morts ou grièvement blessés, et parmi ceux qui auraient pu remplir le rôle, peu remportaient autant de soutien qu'Akira. Du coup les chevaliers préféraient soutenir leur propre candidat, le seigneur banneret que Taiki avait frappé le jour de la bataille.

Le général Masashi prit position en faveur de la lieutenante Akira. Dès son retour chez le Duc Kamijo, il avait envoyé une lettre au bureau du connétable Sui (1), le commandant en chef des armées de Xanadu, dans laquelle il expliquait la situation. Selon lui, Akira avait les compétences requises pour devenir capitaine et suite à ses faits d'arme et ses années de service, elle le méritait.

Les bannerets se moquaient bien de l'opinion de Masashi. Il avait beau être général, ce n'était qu'un roturier ! Et puis il ne faisait même pas partie de l'armée de Xanadu, de quel droit se permettait-il de donner son avis ?! Le Duc Kamijo était certes connu pour son côté extravagant mais tout de même, laisser un roturier diriger son armée ? C'était impensable ! Ceci dit le Duc lui même n'avait pas toujours été noble… Mais c'était une raison de plus pour ne pas laisser ce Masashi interférer dans leurs affaires !

Évidemment aucun d'entre eux n'aurait osé tenir de tels propos face au général, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Devant l'urgence de la situation et n'ayant sans doute pas envie d'envoyer quelqu'un pour régler le problème, les dirigeants de l'armée décidèrent de faire confiance au jugement du général Masashi et de nommer Akira capitaine. La décision parvint à Harajukyu par courrier, portant le sceau du connétable. En moins d'une semaine, l'affaire fut réglée.

La décision était incontestable, mais cela n'empêcha pas les chevaliers de protester et de menacer de se mettre en grève. Les soldats, quant à eux, accueillirent cette mesure à bras ouverts. Quant aux officiers nobles, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter et ressentait probablement de la jalousie à l'égard de la jeune femme.

Akira, désormais capitaine, accepta sa nouvelle fonction avec fierté. C'était un grand honneur ! La reconnaissance de ses bons et loyaux services en tant que lieutenante. Elle était consciente qu'en tant que roturière, beaucoup serait attendu d'elle, et elle était prête à travailler d'arrache-pied pour prouver qu'elle méritait sa place. Elle ne manqua d'ailleurs pas d'envoyer une lettre au général Masashi pour le remercier de son intervention.

Une cérémonie fut organisée en mémoire du capitaine Iori, dont le corps serait rendu à sa famille dans les plus brefs délais. Akira dû faire son premier discours en tant que capitaine. Elle était stressée. Elle redoutait particulièrement la réaction des bannerets, mais tâcha de rassurer et d'exprimer sa volonté d'avancer ensemble dans une direction commune. Il était important que la garnison reste unie après l'épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser, et face aux menaces futures. Le seigneur Rame n'en resterait probablement pas là, il fallait être prêt à toute éventualité. Elle voulu également rendre hommage à tous leurs camarades tombés au combat, qui ne seraient pas morts en vain.

Elle s’efforçait de se montrer diplomate, afin que les chevaliers n'aient aucune raison valable de contester son autorité. Cependant elle n'était pas non plus contre le fait de régler ceci dans l'arène. Même avec sa main gauche, elle était confiante sur sa capacité à battre en duel n'importe lequel des bannerets.

Après ses débuts officiels en tant que capitaine, Oni l'invita à aller fêter sa promotion à la taverne autour d'une bonne bouteille de rhum, mais Akira refusa. Elle avait beaucoup trop de travail ! De plus elle ne voulait pas donner une mauvaise image alors que les bannerets guettaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Elle était capitaine désormais, elle devait se comporter comme tel ! Oni fut déçue, mais ne parvint pas à la faire changer d'avis.

 

* * *

 

 

Au château, la semaine fut pour le moins éprouvante. Après le désastre des fiançailles, la Comtesse avait refusé d'adresser la parole à sa fille pendant plusieurs jours. Quant au Comte, il ne cachait pas la déception dans sa voix et dans son regard.

Reno s'en voulait terriblement, bien sûr. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi sotte ! Déshonorer ainsi sa famille… Elle s'était sentie tellement honteuse…

Du moins les premiers jours. Elle eut beaucoup moins de mal que sa mère à tirer un trait sur les promesses de fortune et de gloire qu'aurait pu lui apporter un mariage avec le Comte Toya. Le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas Toya et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Le fait que le goût amer de son humiliation ait été remplacé par l'inquiétude finit de l'aider à passer le cap.

L'annonce de Sawa avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Xanadu était attaqué ! Reno en resta coite. Pendant un moment elle ne sut comment réagir. Que ressentir ? Son esprit était totalement chamboulé !! Tant de mauvaises nouvelles en une seule journée, était-ce seulement possible ? Ce n'était pas tant la guerre qui l'inquiétait que la perspective de la mort d'Akira ! Devait-elle s'inquiéter pour elle ? Après tout, elles ne se connaissaient pas tant que cela… Mais la simple idée de sa mort la remplissait d'effroi, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi ! Cette nuit même, à peine quelques heures auparavant, elle s'était trouvée dans les bras de cette jeune soldate, et pourtant elle ne la reverrait peut-être jamais !

Évidemment, Toki fut la première personne au courant de l'intégralité de l'affaire. Reno se rendit chez elle aussitôt qu'elle put s'éclipser du château. Ces dernier temps, elle avait l'impression de passer sa vie à pleurer chez Toki… Cela commençait à l'embêter ! Elle n'était pas une pleurnicharde, mais depuis qu'elle avait franchi la barre des vingt ans le sort semblait s'acharner sur elle… Enfin, au point où elle en était, elle pouvait bien pleurnicher une fois de plus…

"Tu as fait quoi !!??" s'exclama Toki, scandalisée.

"Tu as parfaitement entendu…" répondit Reno, séchant ses larmes. "J'ai tout avoué. J'ai dit à Toya que je ne l'aimais pas."

"Eh bien… Ça par exemple…" bafouilla Toki, à court de mots. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies dit cela en face ! Et… Comment a-t-il réagit ?"

"Comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse… Il a rompu nos fiançailles, bien entendu," soupira-t-elle. Toki plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation de choc.

"Olala… Ma pauvre… C'était un si bon parti !" dit-elle. "Et il n'y a aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis ?"

"S'il y avait un moyen, ma mère l'aurait déjà utilisé…"

"Mon dieu, j'imagine que cela n'a pas dû plaire à tes parents…"

Reno eut un petit rire nerveux.

"Pas vraiment, non…" Elle soupira. "Ma mère m'a… m'a giflée et…" elle sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux. Elle pouvait encore sentir la douleur sur sa joue… "J'ai… j'ai déshonoré ma famille !!"

Elle s'effondra en larme dans les bras de Toki, qui lui tapota gentiment le dos.

"Allons, ne dit pas cela," dit-elle, tâchant de la réconforter. "Tu n'es pas la première à refuser une demande en mariage, ce genre de choses arrive… Toya n'était pas fait pour toi, c'est tout."

"Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème !" sanglota Reno. "J'ai… j'ai couché avec une roturière ! Je suis une disgrâce !"

Toki poussa un soupir.

"Allons ma Reno, je sais que tes parents sont un peu vieux jeu, mais ils ne pourront pas t'en vouloir toute ta vie. Tu es libre de faire tes propres choix !"

"J'ai été humiliée !" reprit Reno en pleurant. "Ma vie privée à été exposée aux yeux de tous !"

"Je comprend que ce soit un mauvais moment à traverser, mais tu t'emportes !" répondit Toki. "A part moi, qui est au courant ? Tes parents et Toya, c'est tout ! Et pour la réputation de tes parents comme pour celle du Comte, je pense qu'ils vont éviter de répandre cette histoire…"

"Et… Et Sawa… ?"

"Ta servante ? Mais c'est un ange ! Elle ne te trahirait jamais ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ton honneur est sauf," dit-elle. Reno resta silencieuse un moment. Toki avait sans doute raison sur ce point, mais elle se sentait tout de même mal.

"J'ai déçu mes parents… Comment pourrais-je les regarder en face après cela ?"

"Ce qui est fait est fait," dit Toki. "Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, alors autant se concentrer sur le bon côté des choses. Tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre que tu ne voulais pas épouser Toya, eh bien tu es libre maintenant ! Tu vas pouvoir revoir cette soldate sans culpabiliser !"

Reno aurait pu répondre qu'elle doutait fortement que ses parents la laisse tranquille après ce désastre, mais elle ouvrit à la place des yeux ronds.

"Tu… Tu n'es pas au courant ?" demanda-t-elle, surprise. Toki lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

"Au courant de quoi ?"

"La guerre !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Le royaume est attaqué ! La garnison est partie au pont Kurenai !"

"… Oh… Mon dieu !" s'exclama Toki, choquée. "La guerre ?! Voilà qui est terrifiant… Mais nous devons faire confiance à l'armée pour repousser l'envahisseur, nous n'avons pas le choix !"

"Non, bien sûr, mais… mais Akira est partie aussi. Elle… Elle va peut-être mourir…"

Elle sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues et s'en voulut ! Pourquoi était-elle si inquiète pour cette fille qu'elle connaissait si peu ?! Elle ferait mieux de s'inquiéter pour elle-même, maintenant qu'elle avait perdu la confiance de ses parents…

Toki eut la bienséance de ne pas répondre et se contenta de serrer son amie dans ses bras.

Comme souvent, sa discussion avec Toki lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle n'avait pas à se lamenter sur l'affaire Toya. Elle était adulte et libre de ses choix, et si ses parents ne les acceptaient pas, c'était leur problème ! Elle n'avait pas non plus à s'en vouloir de les avoir déshonorés. Après tout, ils ne lui avaient jamais demandé son avis ! Quand le mot 'mariage' commençait à être prononcé, elle estimait avoir son mot à dire ! Non vraiment, elle ne se laisserait plus dicter sa conduite ! Et elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde désolée pour Toya ! Lui aussi aurait dû lui demander son avis, et ne pas essayer de l'acheter comme du bétail !

En revanche, elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face au départ d'Akira pour le pont Kurenai. Elle était troublée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher non plus de se demander si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Akira ne l'avait même pas prévenue qu'elle allait partir à la guerre… Était-ce pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas ? Auquel cas c'était stupide, elle allait bien finir par apprendre la nouvelle de l'attaque un jour ou l'autre. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'Akira n'en avait rien à faire d'elle ?

Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi lui aurait-elle proposé de se revoir ? En dehors de la taverne, juste pour se balader et parler. Cela ne semblait pas être le genre de choses que l'on fait avec quelqu'un dont on se fiche… Elle ne savait plus quoi penser…

Depuis que ses parents avaient apprit qu'elle avait couché avec une soldate, le sujet de l'armée était banni lors des repas, seul moment de la journée pendant lequel Reno et ses parents se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Ceci avait pour but de ménager les nerfs de la Comtesse, que toute l'affaire avait terriblement bouleversée. De toute façon, vu que la Comtesse n'adressait plus la parole à Reno, il n'était pas difficile de ne pas aborder le sujet. Elle passait les repas à raconter à son mari les derniers potins de la Vicomtesse Rio, sans adresser un seul regard à sa fille.

Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose si Reno avait présenté des excuses ? Elle en doutait. Elle n'en avait de toute façon pas l'intention. Mais cette situation était tout de même dure à supporter…

Même si le sujet était tabou lors des repas, Reno trouva d'autres moyens d'obtenir des informations à propos de la bataille. C'était le sujet de prédilection des domestiques, mais leurs informations n'étaient pas très fiables. En revanche, écouter aux portes lorsque son père recevait ses conseillers ou des nobles du voisinage s'avéra bien plus fructueux.

Reno fut grandement soulagée d'apprendre que la guerre n'était pas déclarée entre Xanadu et Zakuro. Il ne s'agissait apparemment 'que' d'un raid, bien que de plus grande ampleur que d'ordinaire. Elle parvint à saisir un nom, mais cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Le seigneur Rame ? Était-ce bien ce qu'elle avait entendu ? Ce nom fut répété plusieurs fois, et finalement le doute ne fut plus permis.

Ainsi le seigneur Rame était à la tête de cette invasion… Cela semblait parfaitement farfelu ! Bien sûr, vu leur différence d'âge et le fait que Rame ait quitté Xanadu depuis longtemps, Reno ne pouvait se targuer de le connaître en personne, mais elle se rappelait l'avoir déjà vu ! C'était le frère du Marquis Jui et un grand ami de sa Majesté. On racontait même qu'il avait eu une aventure avec le Duc Kamijo, ce qui ne semblait pas improbable compte tenu des mœurs du Duc. Reno avait déjà vu le seigneur Rame lors des festivités de la Saison, quand elle était petite. C'était un homme tout à fait charmant, certainement pas un chef de guerre…

Ceci dit, ses souvenirs étaient flous. Et puis c'était le but de tout un chacun de paraître charmant lors de la Saison. Peut-être était-il totalement différent en réalité…

Le jour de la bataille, les messagers et les rapports se succédaient au château. Reno faisait semblant de se balader nonchalamment dans les couloirs, mais elle essayait en fait de saisir des bribes de conversation entre le Comte et ses invités.

"Cher Comte, j'ai ouï dire qu'une partie de la forêt de Verte Feuille était en feu," entendit-elle une voix masculine demander. "Cette information est-elle confirmée ?"

"J'ai bien peur que oui, Vicomte…" soupira son père. "Un messager est venu m'apporter la nouvelle il y a une heure. Mais rassurez-vous, nous n'avons rien à craindre. Tsubaki est suffisamment éloignée du pont Kurenai."

"Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas," répondit le Vicomte, peu impressionné. "Cela fait des années que je demande à ce que cette satanée forêt soit rasée, et quoi de mieux qu'un incendie ? Vous connaissez mon projet, bien sûr. Les échanges commerciaux entre Xanadu et Zakuro profiteraient grandement de l'hôtel que je souhaite bâtir. A terme, le but est évidemment de créer une ville entièrement dédiée au commerce."

"Hélas, il ne transite pas que des marchands via le pont Kurenai, comme nous le voyons aujourd'hui… Votre projet est très intéressant, Vicomte, mais la forêt ralentit les ennemis. Comme vous le savez sans doute, quand je servais au côté de sa Majesté… Je veux dire, le père de sa Majesté, je…"

"Sauf votre respect, cher Comte," le coupa le Vicomte. "Il faut savoir vivre avec son temps. Le progrès est en marche ! Loin de moi l'idée d'insinuer que les événements vous dépassent, je n'oserais jamais, mais le temps de votre prime jeunesse est révolu. Sa Majesté Kisaki n'est pas un guerrier comme son père. Mon projet vise au développement de relations plus pacifiques avec notre voisin, je pense pouvoir affirmer que sa Majesté y apportera son soutien total."

La discussion s'orienta ensuite sur le commerce. Le sujet aurait pu intéresser Reno en temps normal, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre à cet instant précis. Elle s'éloigna donc avant que quelqu'un ne s'interroge de sa présence en plein milieu du couloir.

Elle ignorait l'origine de l'incendie dont ils parlaient, mais il était évident que cela avait un rapport avec la bataille. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle imaginait tous ces soldats mourir brûlés vifs, dans l'enfer qu'était devenu la forêt… C'était une véritable tragédie ! Comment son père et le Vicomte pouvaient-ils en parler sur un ton aussi léger, dans une discussion sur le commerce ?!

Dans l'après-midi, elle retourna mener sa petite enquête. Évidemment elle n'apprendrait rien au sujet d'Akira, mais espérait au moins se faire une idée globale de la situation. Elle fut très surprise d'entendre des exclamations de colère s'élever depuis le cabinet de travail du Comte. Discrètement, elle s'approcha.

"C'est une honte !! A quoi joue le Duc ?!" criait son père, hors de lui. "Envoyer son général en renfort, vraiment ?! Ce n'est pas à lui de défendre la frontière !"

"Monseigneur, calmez-vous," répondit un conseiller. "La capitale est éloignée du pont Kurenai, le temps que des renforts arrivent il serait déjà trop tard. Le Duc a sûrement voulu…"

"Je sais parfaitement ce que veut le Duc !" le coupa le Comte. "Le pouvoir, voila ce qu'il veut ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas à quel point il manipule ce bon à rien de Kisaki ?!"

"Monseigneur, je vous en prie !" s'exclama le conseiller, choqué. "C'est de sa Majesté dont vous parlez !"

"Du temps du père de Kisaki, de mon temps, cela ne serait jamais arrivé !" continua le Comte. "Le Duc profite de la mort du capitaine Iori comme d'un ascenseur social ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet arriviste qui a obtenu son titre d'une manière aussi scandaleuse se sente le droit de conseiller sa Majesté !"

"Je comprend votre colère, Monseigneur, mais le Duc est concerné directement par cette attaque. La forêt de Verte Feuille borde la frontière Sud de son duché. De plus le général Masashi est un guerrier d'élite, avec lui la victoire est assurée ! Je suis sûr que c'est pour cela que sa Majesté a accepté l'aide du seigneur Kamijo."

"Peuh ! Le général… Un vil roturier ! Il ne vaut pas mieux que son maître ! Nous n'avons pas besoin du Duc et de son caniche pour remporter la bataille ! Sa Majesté aurait mieux fait de me demander conseil ! N'ai-je pas remporté maintes victoires aux côtés de son père ?!"

"Monseigneur…" soupira le conseiller d'un ton bienveillant. "Sa Majesté respecte votre jugement et l'aide que vous avez apporté à son père, mais vous n'êtes plus en état de vous battre. Le Duc Kamijo est un allié fidèle de la couronne, comme vous l'étiez à l'époque. Il n'agit que pour le bien de Xanadu, j'en suis certain…"

"Je suis peut-être vieux mais je sais encore tenir une épée !" vociféra le Comte. "J'aurais pu aller au front ! Cela aurait toujours été mieux que de laisser des roturiers prendre le contrôle de l'armée !!"

"Tout va bien Mademoiselle ?" demanda une voix derrière Reno, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna afin de faire face à un valet portant un plateau. Il devait probablement apporter au Comte son thé de l'après-midi.

"Oh ! Vous m'avez fait peur," soupira-t-elle, surprise. Elle toussota. "Tout va bien oui. Je… Je passais simplement par là."

"Vous souhaitez voir Monsieur ?" demanda le valet, se demandant probablement ce qu'elle faisait devant la porte depuis tout ce temps. "Il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé, mais je peux vous annoncer si vous le souhaitez."

"Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Merci," bredouilla-t-elle. "Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne faisais que passer. N'allez pas imaginer que j'écoutais à la porte ou quelque chose comme cela…" Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

"J'en suis convaincu Mademoiselle," répondit le valet en s'inclinant légèrement.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Gênée, Reno n'osait regarder le valet en face. Derrière eux, de l'autre côté de la porte, le Comte s'exclamait bruyamment que de son temps les choses ne se serraient pas passées comme cela. Après un moment, le valet s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Mademoiselle ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui ?"

"Le thé de Monsieur va refroidir…" dit-il, levant un peu le plateau pour lui montrer.

"Oh ! Bien sûr ! Je suis désolée, allez-y !" s'exclama-t-elle, confuse. Elle fit un pas de côté pour s'écarter de la porte et laisser passer le valet, puis s'éloigna en direction de ses appartements.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement que ce n'était pas sa mère qui l'avait surprise en train d'espionner ! Elle faisait confiance au domestique pour ne pas parler de cela au Comte. Elle avait tout de même pu recueillir de précieux renseignements.

Alors comme cela le capitaine Iori était mort ? C'était une triste nouvelle. On racontait que c'était un grand guerrier. Sa mort avait dû porter un coup au moral des troupes… Mais l'arrivée du général Masashi changerait certainement la donne ! Reno n'était pas comme son père, elle n'avait rien contre les roturiers, et le général Masashi était légendaire ! Si quelqu'un était capable de remporter la victoire, c'était bien lui. Sa Majesté en était sûrement consciente. Le Duc Kamijo avait été très généreux de proposer son aide, et Reno ne voyait pas ce que son père lui reprochait. Grâce à lui la victoire était inévitable et ainsi de nombreuses vies seraient sauvées !

Si Reno n'était pas rassurée quant à la survie ou non d'Akira, elle était au moins rassurée quant à l'issue de la bataille. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise lorsque le soir même, alors qu'elle lui coiffait les cheveux, Sawa lui annonça la victoire. L'armée du seigneur Rame avait été repoussée et l'incendie qui ravageait la forêt avait été maîtrisé. En revanche, les pertes humaines étaient très importantes et de nombreux blessés étaient à déplorer.

Reno ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Akira ne fasse pas partie des morts ou des blessés… Lors de leur dernière rencontre les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient fixées un rendez-vous, mais en attendant elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'Akira.

Quelques jours après la bataille, le tabou concernant l'armée fut finalement levé lors d'un dîner.

"… et donc la Vicomtesse Rio a acheté cette nouvelle robe à la capitale," racontait la Comtesse. "Elle compte la porter lors du dîner qui aura lieu chez elle la semaine prochaine. Il me tarde de la voir ! Bien sûr je lui ai dit que c'était ridicule d'aller chercher une robe à la capitale alors que nous sommes si proche de Harajukyu, mais elle m'a répondu que..."

La Comtesse débitait ses histoires à son mari tel un moulin à parole, sans accorder un seul regard à sa fille, mais le Comte ne prêtait pas attention au bavardage de sa femme. Il soupira et but une gorgée de vin.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire !" s'exclama-t-il, agacé, en reposant bruyamment son verre. "Ils ont osé remplacer le capitaine Iori par une roturière ! Le connétable Sui a-t-il perdu l'esprit !?"

Reno s'interrompit, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, et leva un sourcil, intéressée. La Comtesse en revanche sembla fort mécontente.

"Sujet interdit bon sang !" grogna-t-elle. "Ce n'est quand même pas faute de l'avoir dit !"

Le Comte rejeta sa plainte d'un revers de la main.

"Pardon mais je trouve cela inadmissible !!" rétorqua-t-il. "La fonction de capitaine est un honneur et une responsabilité à laquelle de simples roturiers ne devraient pas avoir accès ! De mon temps cela aurait été inconcevable !"

"Eh bien vous n'aurez qu'à écrire une lettre au connétable…" soupira la Comtesse, exaspérée. Tout ceci lui passait largement au dessus de la tête. Elle préférait discuter de sujets sérieux, comme la nouvelle robe de la Vicomtesse Rio.

"Père, peut-être que cette roturière mérite sa promotion," suggéra Reno d'une voix hésitante. Pour la première fois de la semaine, sa mère tourna son regard vers elle, outrée. Son père fronça les sourcils.

"Certainement pas !" répondit-il. "C'est une petite effrontée qui a tenté de déclencher une mutinerie ! Si j'avais été là, elle aurait fini aux fers !"

"Et pourtant le connétable l'a promue capitaine !" répliqua-t-elle. "C'est bien qu'elle l'a mérité d'une manière ou d'une autre !"

"Tu parles de ce que tu ne connais pas ! J'ai servi dans l'armée et je peux te dire que cette affaire a été très mal gérée !"

"Mais..."

"Reno, cela suffit ! Ton père a raison !" la coupa la Comtesse, lui adressant enfin la parole. "Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête ! Depuis que tu…" Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Depuis que tu as commis l'impensable avec une _gueuse_ , tu sembles t'être prise de sympathie pour les roturiers ! Nous ne t'avons pas élevée comme cela ! Ohhhh mes pauvres nerfs… Tu es contente de toi ?!" Elle se leva en titubant. "Je monte me coucher. Vous direz à ma femme de chambre de m'apporter ma tisane."

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse quitter la pièce, Reno se leva, vexée, et s'en alla vers sa chambre la tête haute.

Elle commençait à avoir vraiment marre de cette situation… Sa mère ne lui parlait que pour lui faire des reproches ! Et pour se plaindre de ses nerfs ! En attendant, c'était ses nerfs à elle qui commençaient à être en pelote !

Et son père ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses… Qu'avait-il contre les roturiers ? Pourquoi était-ce une telle tare de ne pas être né parmi les nobles ? L'armée n'était-elle pas censée valoriser les faits d'armes plutôt que la noblesse ? Bien sûr elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette roturière ni si elle avait vraiment fomenté une mutinerie, mais si le connétable Sui avait jugé qu'elle était apte à devenir capitaine, pourquoi le contredire ? Non, la raison était évidente ! Il en voulait tant aux roturiers car il n'arrivait pas à accepter que sa propre fille ait fauté avec l'une d'entre eux !

 

* * *

 

 

Le jour du rendez-vous que s'étaient fixées Reno et Akira lors de leur dernière rencontre arrivait enfin. Reno redoutait ce moment, pour plusieurs raison. Premièrement, elle ne voulait pas que des gens la reconnaisse. Elle préférait éviter de provoquer ses parents aussitôt après le fiasco de ses fiançailles… Deuxièmement, c'était bête mais voir Akira dans un contexte aussi différent de d'habitude, sans alcool et sans sexe, lui faisait un peu peur. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'elles… sortaient ensemble ? Non, ce n'était qu'un simple rendez-vous ! Un rendez-vous galant… Danser et s'amuser dans une taverne, l'alcool aidant, était une chose, mais se voir lors d'un rendez-vous galant en était une autre ! Et troisièmement,ce qui l'effrayait le plus, elle ignorait si Akira était encore en vie…

Elle se prépara avec soin. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop formelle. Pour le moment, elle préférait qu'Akira continue à ignorer qu'elle était la fille d'un Comte. Elle ne voulait pas non plus lui donner l'air de vouloir sauter des étapes. Il fallait quelque chose d'assez décontracté.

Sawa l'aida à choisir sa tenue. Elle opta finalement pour une chemise blanche à froufrous, qu'elle agrémenta d'un gros nœud noir, ainsi que d'une jupe de soie noire à volants. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes de bas noirs brodés de motifs en forme d'étoiles. Comme il faisait un peu frais, elle passa également une élégante veste noire dont les manches se terminaient par de la dentelle (2).

Enfin, elle fit venir le mage-coiffeur. En quelques instants il fit disparaître sa longue chevelure, au profit d'un carré blond aux pointes roses (3). Voilà, c'était parfait !

Sawa avait déjà fait préparer son carrosse, elle n'eut plus qu'à monter dedans. Cependant le trajet jusqu'à Harajukyu dura aussi longtemps qu'à l'habitude. Elle le passa à stresser et à tripoter un des boutons de sa veste. Que se passerait-il si Akira n'était pas là ? Elle n'osait l'imaginer… Et que se passerait-il si elle était là ? Elle redoutait cela presque autant !

Le lieu convenu du rendez-vous était le parc Yozakura, un immense jardin public de Harajukyu. C'était un lieu magnifique en toute saison, ses allées serpentant entre une végétation luxuriante et de charmants cours d'eau. On pouvait croiser des écureuils, des canards et d'autres petits animaux, c'était proprement délicieux. Le parc contenait même un ancien temple, vestige d'un lointain passé avant la formation de Xanadu. Le parc Yozakura était un lieu privilégié des touristes et des riverains, qui aimaient s'y rendre pendant leurs jours de repos afin de pratiquer toutes sortes d'activités.

D'ordinaire Reno appréciait s'y rendre pour se balader, avec Toki ou d'autres amis, mais aujourd'hui cela la stressait. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient prévu de se retrouver non loin du temple. Reno fut la première à arriver.

Elle avait prévu une petite marge d'avance au cas où le carrosse ait un problème sur la route, aussi ne s'inquiétait-elle pas encore de l'absence d'Akira. En revanche elle avait le trac ! Elle aurait pu s'asseoir sur un banc et attendre patiemment, mais elle était trop stressée ! Elle resta donc debout, à se balancer d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, sans prêter attention à l'écureuil qui s'approchait curieusement d'elle, se demandant sans doute si elle avait de la nourriture.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle n'en pouvait plus et finit par s'asseoir. Malgré sa marge d'avance, l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Et si Akira était vraiment morte... ? Reno allait attendre, et attendre, encore et encore, en vain. Alors elle comprendrait qu'Akira ne viendrait jamais car elle était morte, et que ferait-elle ? Seule au beau milieu de ce parc ? Est-ce qu'elle pleurerait ?

Non, il y avait d'autres raisons pour lesquelles Akira pourrait ne pas venir. Peut-être était-elle grièvement blessée ? Elle ne savait pas que Reno était la fille du Comte, elle n'aurait pas pu envoyer un message pour annuler le rendez-vous… Peut-être que Reno devait aller se renseigner à l'hôpital de Tsubaki ? Elle savait que c'était là bas qu'avaient été admis les blessés. Ou peut-être… peut-être qu'Akira ne viendrait pas parce qu'elle se fichait de Reno ? Après tout, elles ne s'étaient vu que deux fois. Bien sûr c'était Akira qui avait proposé le rendez-vous, mais peut-être avait-elle changé d'avis ? Peut-être ne voyait-elle Reno que comme une distraction ? Ou peut-être avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ses inquiétudes furent balayées en bloc quand elle reconnu la silhouette familière d'Akira se diriger vers elle. Elle se leva immédiatement et poussa un immense soupir de soulagement, puis se mit à rougir en espérant qu'Akira n'ait pas vu cela. Mais elle était rassurée ! Akira était vivante !

Cependant, son soulagement fut de courte durée. Akira était bien vivante, mais elle était blessée ! Son bras droit était en écharpe ! Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, Reno put constater qu'elle boitait légèrement. Elle arborait néanmoins un grand sourire et se dirigeait vers la jeune noble d'un air ravi. Elle portait son uniforme habituel ainsi que son épée.

"Salut !" lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux en arrivant. "Désolée du retard. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ?"

"N… Non, je viens à peine d'arriver," mentit-elle, sans détourner les yeux de son bras en écharpe. "Que s'est-il passé ?" Akira sembla s'amuser de son air inquiet.

"Ça ? Oh, trois fois rien. Je me suis juste battue contre un mage de feu…" répondit-elle, non sans une pointe de fierté.

"Contre un mage de feu !!" s'exclama Reno. Choquée, elle se rassit sur le banc. Voilà donc pourquoi la forêt avait été incendiée ! "C'est affreux ! Tu… Tu aurais pu mourir !"

Akira esquissa un sourire en coin et s'assit à la droite de Reno.

"Il en faut plus pour me tuer ! Le combat a été dur mais j'ai finalement triomphé ! Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt douée avec une rapière entre les mains..." Elle passa son bras valide derrière les épaules de Reno, échouant totalement à être subtile. "Ce mage pouvait cracher du feu ! Mais j'étais indéniablement plus forte que lui. J'ai écopé de quelques brûlures, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à ce qu'il a subi."

Reno ne put retenir un petit rire tant la soldate se la racontait. Mais elle était tellement soulagée de la revoir vivante qu'elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. En plus, même si elle avait une manière de présenter les choses un peu spéciale, elle devait vraiment être forte pour être capable de battre un mage.

"Ohhh, je suis impressionnée ! C'était tellement brave de ta part !" dit-elle d'un ton admiratif, et son sourire s'élargit en voyant les yeux d'Akira briller de contentement. Elle se rapprocha un peu et frôla de sa main le bras meurtri d'Akira. "Mais ces blessures, elles doivent faire horriblement mal…"

"Eh bien, c'est vrai que c'est douloureux..." répondit Akira. Elle la fixa dans les yeux et esquissa un sourire, avant de continuer de sa voix basse et légèrement rugueuse que Reno aimait tant. "Mais au plus fort de la bataille, j'ai pensé à une certaine jolie blondinette et j'ai trouvé le courage nécessaire pour affronter ce mage... Ces blessures sont un faible prix à payer et je les arbore avec fierté car je les ai eu en te protégeant..."

La jeune noble se sentit rougir. Elle ne savait que répondre… Akira avait pensé à elle ? Alors que la bataille faisait rage et qu'elle aurait pu mourir, ses pensées s'étaient dirigées vers elle ?

Akira ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de réfléchir à une réponse. Lentement, lui laissant le temps de se dégager si elle le voulait, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Reno ne se détourna pas, et leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer. Akira plaça sa main valide dans les cheveux de la jeune noble, qui tentait quant à elle de ne pas toucher malencontreusement son bras blessé. A travers les lèvres de la jeune soldate, Reno eut la sensation de pouvoir ressentir ses émotions. De la tendresse, de la passion, mais également… de l'amour ?

Lorsqu'elles se séparaient, Reno se sentit rougir incontrôlablement.

"A… Akira…" bafouilla-t-elle, troublée.

"Tu m'as manqué," murmura Akira, rougissant également. De sa main valide, elle continuait à lui caresser les cheveux.

"Toi aussi… Je… J'étais inquiète…" répondit-elle, se sentant soudain submergée par l'émotion.

"Tu t’inquiétais pour moi ?" demanda la jeune soldate, un peu surprise.

Reno sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, Akira l'étreignit de son bras gauche.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle, posant son menton contre l'épaule de la jeune noble.

Elles restèrent un moment dans cette position, dans un silence confortable. Reno se sentait bien dans les bras d'Akira. Cela n'avait aucune importance qu'elle soit une roturière. Elle prit une grande respiration pour chasser cette vague d'émotion et put sourire à nouveau.

Après cela, Akira se leva et lui tendit la main.

"On y va ?"

"Où ça ?" demanda la jeune noble, saisissant sa main et se relevant.

"Se promener. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de prévoir autre chose, désolée…"

"Oh ! Cela me convient parfaitement," assura-t-elle. "Mais tu boites, ça va aller ?"

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne fait même plus mal. Tant que l'on ne court pas, ça ira."

Akira lui offrit son bras gauche, et elles se mirent en marche.

Le parc était magnifique et le temps clément. Reno trouva que c'était très agréable de se balader au bras d'Akira. Elle essayait cependant de ne pas aller trop vite, vu qu'elle boitait légèrement. La jeune soldate semblait aussi ravie que Reno par cette promenade.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait du bien de marcher avec toi, après la semaine que j'ai passé…" soupira Akira.

"J'imagine que cela doit être dur depuis le décès du capitaine Iori," dit Reno. "Sa mort a dû être un coup rude. On raconte que c'était un grand guerrier."

"Hum… Il n'était pas particulièrement grand," répondit la jeune soldate d'un ton pensif. "Et c'était encore moins un guerrier…"

"Comment cela ? S'il était capitaine, c'est que c'était un guerrier, non ?" demanda-t-elle, surprise.

"Pas vraiment… Il était surtout noble. Ça ouvre des portes. Comment dire… Son épée était plutôt décorative qu'autre chose…"

"Vraiment ? Je suis étonnée, tout le monde vante ses exploits pourtant... Comment est-il décédé ?"

"Empoisonné…" soupira Akira. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. "Apparemment quelqu'un a versé du poison dans son thé…" Reno haussa un sourcil de surprise, et resta silencieuse un moment.

"Eh bien, voila une bien étrange façon de mourir sur un champ de bataille…" dit-elle finalement. Ainsi le capitaine Iori n'était pas le grand guerrier que tout le monde croyait ? C'était choquant. Elle se demandait ce que penserait son père de cette information. "En tout cas, j'espère que cela n'arrivera pas à la nouvelle capitaine."

"Je l'espère aussi !" répondit Akira en riant. Reno ne comprit pas pourquoi cela la faisait rire.

"Je me demande comment est votre nouvelle capitaine. Le fait qu'elle soit une roturière a fait tout un scandale… D'après ce que l'on dit, il s'agit d'une 'petite effrontée qui a tenté de déclencher une mutinerie'…"

Akira leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, et poussa un soupir.

"Je n'ai pas déclenché de mutinerie…" rouspéta-t-elle.

Reno s'arrêta soudainement, forçant Akira à en faire de même, et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Tu n'as pas… Tu… Tu veux dire que… Non…" bafouilla-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

"Et si ! Capitaine Akira, pour te servir," répondit la jeune soldate d'un air fier. Elle se serait bien mise au garde à vous, si ses deux mains n'étaient pas indisponibles.

"C'est toi la nouvelle capitaine ??!" s'exclama Reno. "Ouaah ! Félicitation !"

"Merci. Mais bon, comme tu l'as dit, le fait que je sois roturière ne plaît pas trop…"

"Hum… Je crois que je peux comprendre pourquoi les gens parlent d'une petite effrontée, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mutinerie ?"

Alors qu'elles se remettaient en marche à travers les parterres de fleurs du parc, Akira entreprit de lui raconter comment s'était déroulée la bataille. Reno écoutait avec attention. Elle connaissait les grandes lignes, mais entendre la version de quelqu'un qui se trouvait sur le front était totalement différent. Et c'était effrayant ! Elle soupçonnait Akira d'essayer d'édulcorer son récit pour ne pas trop la choquer, mais elle pouvait tout de même s'imaginer la violence des faits et l'enfer dans lequel était plongé les soldats. Reno se sentait bouleversée. Et dire qu'Akira avait vécu tout cela de l'intérieur !! Cette simple pensée l'épouvantait…

Lorsque Akira raconta comment les bannerets avaient réagi face à son plan, Reno fut tout à fait indignée ! C'était tellement absurde ! Heureusement qu'Akira avait fait fi de leurs agissements et permit aux troupes de se réorganiser. Heureusement également que le général Masashi était arrivé pour reprendre la situation en main. Forte de ces nouvelles informations, Reno ne put qu'approuver le choix du connétable Sui de nommer Akira capitaine. Elle le méritait infiniment plus que ces bannerets orgueilleux ! Quelle image de la noblesse donnaient-ils ?! Heureusement que le connétable Sui n'était pas aussi obtus ! Elle ne pouvait que féliciter sa Majesté de s'entourer de personnes comme le connétable.

"Et me voila donc capitaine," conclut Akira. "Autrement dit, une surcharge de travail supplémentaire…"

"Je veux bien te croire. Surtout si, comme tu le dis, les chevaliers ne font rien pour te faciliter la tâche…"

"Oui. En plus l'infirmière insiste pour que je passe plusieurs heures par jour à l'infirmerie, c'est ridicule… C'est pour cela que ça me fait vraiment du bien de sortir un peu du camp," reprit la jeune capitaine. "Des soldats de mon ancienne unité m'ont demandé plusieurs fois d'aller à la taverne pour fêter ma promotion, mais j'avais trop de travail. Aujourd'hui je me suis libérée exprès pour toi !"

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Reno. Elle était contente qu'Akira se soit donnée du mal spécialement pour elle. Elle ressentit également une pointe de fierté à l'idée qu'Akira préfère passer son temps libre avec elle plutôt qu'avec ses soldats, en particulier cette sergente malpolie avec qui elle l'avait vu danser la dernière fois. "Dans ce cas, faisons en sorte de s'amuser aujourd'hui !"

"Je suis d'accord ! Tu as quelque chose de particulier en tête ?"

"Eh bien nous sommes à Harajukyu, le temple de la mode. J'aimerais donc te faire découvrir mon hobby : le shopping !" s'exclama joyeusement la jeune noble.

Akira en revanche esquissa une grimace. Elle n'était pas sûre que suivre Reno de boutique en boutique, à attendre pendant qu'elle essayait toutes sortes de vêtements de riches, soit son idée de l'amusement… Son malaise n'échappa pas à Reno, qui eut un petit rire.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire du shopping," expliqua-t-elle. "C'est toi !"

"Moi ?!" s'exclama la jeune capitaine, surprise.

"Oui, toi ! Comment veux-tu que l'on sache que tu es capitaine si tu portes le même uniforme que d'habitude ? Nous allons devoir remédier à cela !"

Akira réfléchit un instant. Cela semblait logique. Mais elle n'avait pas eut le temps de penser à trouver un nouvel uniforme vu qu'elle travaillait du matin au soir. En même temps cela faisait un assez long moment qu'elle était dans l'armée, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire les boutiques.

"Hum… Je pense que cela peut être amusant !" répondit-elle finalement. Rayonnante, Reno l'attira par le bras en direction de la sortie du parc.

Elles traversèrent en sens inverse le parc Yozakura, passant devant un groupe de gens pratiquant des arts martiaux, des touristes se baladant main dans la main, ou encore des personnes âgées donnant du pain aux canards.

Elles traversèrent ensuite les rues de Harajukyu en direction du centre ville. Harajukyu était une très grande ville disposant d'une image 'moderne', très appréciée des jeunes bourgeois et nobles. Sa proximité avec Tsubaki, une des plus grandes villes du royaume, et le prix légèrement plus bas de l'immobilier avaient poussé de nombreux jeunes créateurs désireux de monter un atelier mais disposant d'un faible budget à s'y installer. Bien sûr, Harajukyu s'était désormais imposée en temps que leader dans le domaine de la mode, et les jeunes créateurs qui s'y étaient installés au départ étaient devenus de riches chefs d'entreprise. Et même si le coût de la vie et de l'immobilier avait augmenté, la politique de la ville continuait d'attirer de nouveaux jeunes talents à s'installer à Harajukyu en leur proposant d'avantageuses conditions fiscales, et leur permettant ainsi de profiter de la notoriété de la ville.

Harajukyu était donc devenu LE lieu où se montrer. Malgré sa distance avec la capitale, c'était une destination bien plus prisée par la jeunesse dorée. En s'approchant du centre ville, on pouvait d'ailleurs voir de plus en plus de jeunes bourgeois aux styles très particuliers et colorés, dans une volonté d'affirmation d'eux-mêmes et de rupture avec la génération plus traditionaliste de leurs parents. Même les noms des boutiques reflétaient cette idée de 'rébellion' – ce qui ne les empêchait pas de vendre leurs articles à des prix exorbitants – comme par exemple la très célèbre boutique SEX POT VeNGeANCe (4).

Akira semblait un peu perdue au milieu de ce paysage extravagant, mais Reno savait où elle allait. Elle guida la jeune soldate jusqu'à une grande boutique qui semblait assez chère. Toutes sortes de vêtements et d'accessoires sublimes s'étalaient sur les portoirs. Akira était fascinée et ne savait pas vraiment où donner de la tête.

"On devrait trouver quelque chose ici ! C'est la boutique d'un ami créateur, toutes ses pièces sont uniques !" annonça joyeusement Reno.

Akira haussa un sourcil. Reno était amie avec des créateurs ? Cela devait être chouette d'être riche… Elle prit le premier article qui lui tombait sous la main et regarda le prix. Sa mine réjouie se déconfit immédiatement alors qu'elle reposait l'article.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que cela rentre dans mon budget…" dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. "Je n'ai pas encore reçu ma première solde de capitaine…"

"Oh… J'aurais dû m'en douter…" répondit la jeune noble d'un air désolé. "Mais je suis sûre que le patron fera un effort lorsqu'il saura qui tu es !"

"Si tu le dis…"

Akira ne semblait pas convaincue, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Une vendeuse s'approcha d'elles avec un grand sourire commercial.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles, puis-je vous aider ?" demanda-t-elle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'uniforme banal de la soldate et sur son bras en écharpe et pendant une fraction de seconde une expression de mépris traversa son visage. Son sourire commercial fut néanmoins remplacé par un bien plus sincère lorsqu'elle reconnut la jeune noble. Elle s'inclina. "Mademoiselle Reno, quel honneur de vous recevoir dans cet humble établissement ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Reno se doutait qu'elle serait reconnue à l'intérieur du magasin, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ces gens n'iraient pas rapporter quoi que ce soit à ses parents. C'était juste à l'extérieur qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être reconnue.

"Nous sommes à la recherche d'un uniforme pour la nouvelle capitaine de la garnison," dit-elle en désignant Akira. "Quelque chose qui siérait plus à sa nouvelle fonction. Vous avez certainement cela en rayon ?"

La vendeuse sembla surprise d'apprendre que la jeune soldate blessée était la nouvelle capitaine.

"Grands dieux, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, madame," dit-elle, bien plus admirative à l'égard de la soldate qu'auparavant. Elle s'inclina légèrement. "Veuillez me pardonner, mais la nouvelle est récente. Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?"

"A… Akira," dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui fasse des courbettes. Mais puisqu'elle était capitaine désormais, elle devrait s'y faire.

"Très bien. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre, dame Akira, Mademoiselle Reno," déclara la vendeuse.

Elle les mena à travers le magasin et leur montra plusieurs présentoirs où étaient disposées des pièces de haute couture dont le prix faisait rougir Akira. Elle se sentait venir d'un autre monde, totalement différent. Pourtant le comté de Tsubaki était son lieu de naissance, mais sa famille faisait plutôt partie des classes populaires…

La vendeuse commença à proposer à Akira des tas de vêtements beaucoup trop grandioses, et surtout beaucoup trop chers. Il y avait là de magnifiques articles, de couleurs sobres ou au contraire un peu plus chamarrés, du rouge, du satiné à rayures vertes, etc. Reno semblait ravie mais Akira beaucoup moins. Après avoir rejeté une énième proposition, elle décida de prendre les choses en main.

"Tout ceci est très intéressant," dit-elle. "Mais j'aurais voulu quelque chose d'un peu plus simple. Plus adapté pour le combat, voyez-vous ?"

Elle n'avait aucune intention de s'habiller comme son prédécesseur, feu le capitaine Iori. Contrairement à lui, elle ne comptait pas rester planquée dans la tente de commandement pendant les batailles. Il lui fallait donc un uniforme pratique et résistant. Elle espérait d'ailleurs que les prix de tels uniformes seraient un peu plus abordables.

La vendeuse eut l'air passablement choquée par la demande d'Akira. Comme si elle n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'un uniforme était avant tout fait pour se battre.

"Oh… Mais certainement. Veuillez me suivre," dit-elle.

Une fois les attentes d'Akira mieux comprises, les tenues proposées furent beaucoup plus à son goût. La qualité des étoffes utilisées et du travail à la main empêchait les prix de trop baisser, mais c'était déjà un peu mieux. Akira put enfin s'amuser et comprendre pourquoi Reno aimait le shopping. C'était vraiment plaisant de pouvoir observer, toucher ces pièces uniques et de s'imaginer les porter, même si au vu des prix, elle ne pourrait en choisir qu'une seule à la fin. Elle demandait conseil à Reno, qui s'y connaissait bien mieux qu'elle dans le domaine de la mode, et sélectionnait des tenues selon ses goûts et ses considérations pratiques.

Vint ensuite le moment de l'essayage. Bien sûr la tenue qu'elle choisirait serait retouchée et ajustée pour lui convenir à la perfection, mais il fallait bien pouvoir se rendre compte de ce que cela donnait sur elle. La vendeuse les conduisit vers les cabines d'essayages. La boutique étant principalement fréquentée par des nobles et des bourgeois, les cabines étaient relativement spacieuses.

"Je vais vous laisser essayer tout cela, dame Akira. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit," dit la vendeuse.

"Merci."

La vendeuse inclina respectueusement la tête avant de retourner à ses occupations. Akira tourna son regard vers Reno et eut l'air embêtée.

"J'ai bien peur que tu doives m'aider," dit-elle, désignant son bras meurtri.

"Oh… Bien sûr," acquiesça Reno. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette difficulté. Un peu gênée, elle suivit Akira dans la cabine.

La soldate retira d'abord son épée, puis Reno l'aida à retirer son écharpe, en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Akira esquissa une grimace quand sa main toucha malencontreusement sa blessure.

"Ohh pardon, pardon !" s'exclama précipitamment la jeune noble.

"Ce n'est rien," assura Akira, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop laisser paraître sa douleur.

Reno l'aida ensuite à retirer sa veste d'uniforme, sans lui faire mal cette fois.

"La… La chemise aussi ?" demanda-t-elle. Akira esquissa un sourire en coin.

"Si je veux pouvoir essayer les autres, oui," dit-elle. "Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quelque chose en dessous."

"Bon…"

Un peu hésitante, Reno lui déboutonna la chemise. Akira n'avait pas menti, elle portait bien un tricot de peau en dessous. C'était devenu une nécessité depuis qu'elle devait se déshabiller plusieurs fois par jour à l'infirmerie, pour que Marcy s'occupe de ses blessures. En lui retirant sa chemise, Reno put constater la présence de plusieurs bandages. Autour de son poignet droit bien sûr, mais également d'autres un peu partout qui protégeaient des blessures sans doute moins douloureuses puisqu'elles ne nécessitaient pas d'être maintenue en écharpe. Sous le tricot de peau, elle devina la présence d'un bandage qui faisait tout le tour de son abdomen. Elle remarqua aussi qu'Akira arborait un grand nombre de petites coupures et brûlures pratiquement guéries. La bataille avait vraiment dû être terrible… Elle avait également d'autres cicatrices, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'elle était dans l'armée depuis de longues années.

Akira profita de la proximité pour passer son bras valide autour de la taille de la jeune noble et l'attirer contre elle.

"Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ??" s'exclama Reno en rougissant furieusement.

"Rien du tout… Pour l'instant," répondit-elle avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Ses yeux brillant d'une lueur machiavélique, elle plongea vers le cou de la jeune noble et entreprit d'y déposer de sensuels baisers.

"A… Arrête !" bafouilla Reno, qui eut du mal à ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir au contact des lèvres d'Akira sur sa peau. "Nous sommes dans… dans un magasin !"

"Et alors ? La cabine est fermée et la vendeuse est partie. Nous somme toutes seules," murmura Akira juste dans son oreille, son souffle chaud lui faisant tourner la tête. Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas céder, alors que la main de la soldate descendait dangereusement le long de son dos.

"Mais tu es blessée…" dit-elle sans conviction.

"Je m'en fiche… Ça fait trop longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu."

"M… Mais… Aahh…" gémit-elle alors qu'Akira lui mordillait la clavicule. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Cédant finalement, elle plaça ses mains dans les cheveux d'Akira et l'embrassa avec avidité. Elle sentit les lèvres de la jeune capitaine former un sourire contre les siennes et se laissa aller.

Akira la poussa jusqu'au mur de la cabine, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Lentement, sa main valide s'insinua sous sa jupe. Laissant échapper un faible gémissement, Reno entreprit de laisser courir ses mains le long du cou d'Akira, puis ses épaules, caressant cette peau si douce et…

"Aaoutch !" s'exclama Akira, s'écartant subitement. Elle porta sa main tremblante à une blessure derrière son épaule droite, que Reno n'avait pas vu.

"Ohh mon dieu, je suis désolée !" s'écria-t-elle. "Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Ça… Ça va ?"

"O… Oui, ça va aller…" répondit la jeune soldate, massant doucement sa blessure. "Mais tu as raison, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée dans mon état…"

"Je suis vraiment désolée…" répéta Reno, se sentant coupable. L'afflux d'émotion était soudainement retombé et son cœur se serra. Elle fixa le sol. "Tu… Tu as dû tellement souffrir avec toutes ces blessures, et à cause de moi tu souffres encore…"

"Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute," soupira-t-elle. Elle plaça délicatement sa main valide contre la joue de la jeune noble et lui releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Eh, je vais bien, d'accord ?"

Reno soupira d'un air triste. Comment Akira pouvait-elle se tenir là, comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'elle avait participé à une bataille sanglante et qu'elle avait échappé de peu à la mort ? Comment pouvait-elle continuer à sourire après avoir vécu tout cela ? Reno eut soudainement l'impression d'être faible. Elle était la fille du Comte, les gens se pliaient à sa volonté et la traitaient avec respect. Elle connaissait parfaitement les manières de la haute société et évoluait avec une relative aisance dans ce monde, si l'on exceptait l'affaire Toya. Mais l'argent, la noblesse, l'éloquence, soudain tout cela lui parut bien peu. Au final elle n'était qu'une jeune femme effrayée. Elle avait peur de ce qu'avait traversé Akira. Elle avait peur qu'Akira ne meure ! Cette fois-ci elle s'en était tirée avec quelques blessures, mais qui pouvait dire que cela ne serait pas pire la prochaine fois ? Ou la fois d'après ? De sa peur, elle réalisa qu'elle tenait vraiment beaucoup à Akira, malgré le fait qu'elles ne se connaissent que depuis peu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire part de tout cela à Akira, elle la trouverait sans doute ridicule. Aussi se força-t-elle à retrouver le sourire.

"Oui," dit-elle, et la soldate sembla satisfaite. Elle eut un pincement au cœur alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient à nouveau, en un baiser moins passionné mais plus tendre qu'avant. Non, elle ne voulait vraiment pas perdre Akira…

"Bon, ces uniformes ne vont pas s'essayer tous seuls !" déclara finalement la jeune capitaine au bout d'un moment.

A nouveau joyeuse, Reno l'aida donc à essayer les divers uniformes qu'elles avaient sélectionné. Cela prit un certain temps, car elle faisait encore plus attention qu'avant de ne pas toucher les blessures d'Akira. La jeune soldate essaya donc plusieurs uniformes, qui n'étaient pas forcément bien ajustés mais c'était juste pour se rendre compte.

Elle jeta son dévolu sur un uniforme somme toute assez simple, qui ne serait pas gênant au combat et qui ne lui donnait pas trop l'air de vouloir se la péter comme le capitaine Iori, mais qui avait tout de même plus de classe que son ancien uniforme. Il était constitué de simples knickerbockers noirs mais faits d'un tissu de grande qualité, ainsi que d'une veste de la même couleur, à col haut et descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, agrémentée de deux rangées de boutons d'argent étincelant. Une chaînette en argent se trouvait entre les troisièmes boutons de chaque rangée. Pour aller avec cela, elle choisit une jolie chemise blanche à jabot (5).

Elle fit savoir son choix à la vendeuse, qui alla chercher le tailleur pendant qu'elle repliait et rangeait en rayon les autres articles.

Le tailleur était un petit homme bedonnant et barbu, d'aspect banal. Il portait un gilet jaune, ainsi qu'un pique-aiguille autour de son poignet droit. Il s'inclina bien bas devant la jeune noble.

"Bonjour, bonjour ! Mademoiselle Reno, comme je suis heureux de vous voir ! Comment-allez vous ? Et comment se porte votre chère mère ?"

"Très bien, je vous remercie," répondit-elle. "Ma mère se porte comme un charme. Je lui transmettrai votre bonjour."

"Parfait, parfait," ajouta-t-il. "Si je comprend bien, nous ne sommes pas ici aujourd'hui pour vous, mais pour dame… ?"

"Akira," dit la jeune soldate, voyant le regard interrogateur du tailleur.

"Dame Akira. C'est un honneur que de recevoir la capitaine de la garnison en chair et en os." Il s'inclina à nouveau, devant elle cette fois. Elle rougit légèrement. Toutes ces courbettes la rendaient timide. "Vous avez donc choisi cet uniforme ? Très bon choix. Si vous me le permettez, je vais vous mesurer pour les retouches."

"Faites attention, elle est blessée," prévint Reno d'un ton inquiet.

"Je serais très prudent," assura le tailleur. "Combien mesurez-vous, madame ?"

"Un mètre soixante-huit," répondit Akira.

"En hauteur ?"

"Euh… Oui ?"

"Et en oblique ?"

"En oblique ? Je ne sais pas…" dit-elle, peu sûre. Cela amusa Reno, qui avait beaucoup plus l'habitude des tailleurs qu'elle.

"Très bien," reprit le tailleur. Il sortit un mètre ruban de sa poche et s'approcha de la jeune soldate. "Pardon. Hauteur de tête…"

Il procéda à diverses mesures, dont Akira ne voyait pas forcément l'utilité. Le tailleur fit bien attention à ne pas entrer en contact avec les différentes parties du corps qu'il mesurait, afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Il s'accroupit par terre pour mesurer diverses valeurs au niveau de ses jambes. A un moment, il s'allongea même sur le sol, devant elle, son mètre ruban à la main.

"Tendez la jambe s'il vous plaît," dit-il.

Akira s'exécuta maladroitement, un peu étonnée qu'il ait besoin de se coucher par terre pour la mesurer. Reno ne semblait en revanche pas plus surprise que cela et Akira avait l'impression de la voir se moquer d'elle. Pendant quelques instants, le tailleur lui mesura la jambe selon divers angles.

"Huit !" annonça-t-il en se relevant. "Relevez le menton s'il vous plaît, que je vous mesure l'entrejambe."

Encore une fois Akira s'exécuta sans protester, trouvant tout de même cela étrange.

"Très bien, cela ira. Tendez le bras s'il vous plaît, que je vous mesure pour le pantalon," dit le tailleur.

"Vous… Vous me mesurez le bras pour le pantalon ?" finit par demander la jeune capitaine, ne comprenant vraiment rien. Le tailleur eut un petit rire et plaça le mètre autour de son cou.

"Toujours, dans la haute couture !" déclara-t-il comme si cela était évident. Et apparemment cela l'était, puisque Reno riait aussi. Akira rougit de honte. Son monde était vraiment très éloigné de celui de Reno…

"D'accord… Vous avez fini ?" répliqua-t-elle un peu trop sèchement.

"Non, restez comme cela ! Je vais vous mettre les épingles pour les retouches," annonça-t-il.

Pendant encore un moment, le tailleur s'agita autour d'elle, piquant des épingles dans la tenue. Finalement, il déclara que c'était bon.

"Vous pouvez retirer l'uniforme et le donner à la vendeuse. Il sera prêt demain à la première-heure," dit-il. "Bien, dame Akira, ce fut un plaisir !"

"De même," répondit-elle timidement.

Suite à cela, Reno l'aida à se débarrasser de l'uniforme plein d'épingles et à remettre celui avec lequel elle était arrivée, ainsi que son épée. Elle n'était pas mécontente de remettre son écharpe, car elle commençait à avoir mal au bras.

Akira fit comme le tailleur lui avait indiqué et alla remettre l'uniforme à la vendeuse. Au moment de payer, Reno prit les devants.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?" demanda Akira, fronçant les sourcils.

"Je te l'offre, pour te féliciter de ta promotion !" répondit la jeune noble, sortant une bourse bien rondelette de son sac.

"Hors de question !" protesta énergiquement la soldate. "Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! C'est trop cher !"

"Justement. Je suis riche tu sais ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour moi."

"Mais… Non !" s'exclama-t-elle, mais trop tard. Reno sortit des pièces de sa bourse. De l'or sonnant et trébuchant. Sa simple vision déprima Akira… Après réflexion, elle se dit que c'était probablement dangereux pour une jeune femme comme Reno de se balader dans la rue avec autant d'or sur elle…

"Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle," dit la vendeuse en s'inclinant et en prenant l'or. "Comme le tailleur vous l'a sûrement dit, ce sera prêt demain matin. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !"

"Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi," répondit Reno avec un grand sourire.

Elle sortit de la boutique, suivie par une Akira boitant légèrement.

"Je… Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est trop !" s'exclama-t-elle, l'air désespéré.

"Trop tard ! Et puis cela me fait plaisir de te l'offrir, pourquoi cela te gêne-t-il ?"

"Mais parce que… Je ne pourrais jamais rien t'offrir d'équivalent !"

Reno eut un petit rire et se tourna vers elle.

"Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie, pas pour que tu m'offres quelque chose en retour !"

"Mais… Mais même !" insista Akira, perdant tout de même de sa véhémence. "J'imagine qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis ?"

"Je suis plutôt têtue," répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Akira soupira.

"Dans ce cas…" De son bras valide, elle attrapa la main de Reno et y déposa un baiser. "Merci. Mais n'imagine pas que je ne ferrais rien pour te revaloir ça !"

"Nous verrons cela," répondit la jeune noble en riant. Satisfaite, elle prit le bras gauche qu'Akira lui offrait et elles se remirent en marche.

Pendant quelques temps, elles se baladèrent dans les rues de Harajukyu et firent le tour de quelques autres boutiques, juste pour voir. Reno acheta quelques vêtements en plus, et Akira fut stupéfaite de la quantité d'or qu'elle semblait posséder. Jamais elle n'en avait vu autant ! Mais si Reno pouvait sortir autant d'or d'une si petite bourse, elle devait littéralement rouler sur l'or chez elle ! Être riche devait être merveilleux !

Pour finir cette journée, elles allèrent s'installer dans un salon de thé. Ici aussi, Reno semblait être connue. Le serveur, qui ressemblait à un majordome d'un riche maison, s'inclina et déclara que c'était un plaisir de la voir.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent conduites à une table, où le majordome prit leurs commandes. Reno commanda un chocolat chaud, alors qu'Akira opta pour un thé au lait de soja. Un peu plus tard, leurs boissons leur furent apportées, accompagnées de pâtisseries disposées sur un élégant présentoir en faïence à deux étages.

Encore une fois, Akira fut très impressionnée. La nourriture de l'armée était… comestible, rien de plus, mais cela ! C'était fabuleux ! Elle mangea avec appétit, ne cessant de gémir de plaisir et de dire à quel point c'était bon. Le thé était également délicieux. Reno était très amusée par les réactions d'Akira. Ce genre de goûter lui semblait parfaitement normal, mais elle réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde.

Après avoir terminé leur petit goûter, Reno ayant laissé la plupart des pâtisseries à Akira tant cela lui faisait plaisir de la voir les apprécier, la jeune capitaine eut soudainement l'air plus timide. Cela n'échappa pas à Reno, qui lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

"Je… Je t'ai acheté quelque chose moi aussi," dit-elle, rougissant légèrement. "Tiens."

Elle tendit un petit paquet à Reno, que la jeune noble reconnut immédiatement comme venant d'une des boutiques qu'elles venaient de visiter.

"Oh merci ! Il ne fallait pas !" dit-elle. "Puis-je l'ouvrir ?"

"Bien sûr. Ce… Ce n'est pas grand-chose…" Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête, embarrassée.

Reno ouvrit délicatement le paquet pour ne pas le déchirer. A l'intérieur se trouvait deux gros nœuds à mettre dans les cheveux, l'un rose et l'autre noir, ornés de petits motifs en forme d'étoiles (6). Ce n'était effectivement pas grand-chose, pour elle qui pouvait s'acheter des centaines de nœuds similaires, mais venant d'Akira cela la toucha énormément.

"Ohhh merci !! Ils sont magnifiques !" s'exclama-t-elle, toute contente.

"Je les ai acheté pendant que tu essayais des vêtements…" expliqua Akira, les joues rouges. "Désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai les moyens de t'offrir pour le moment…"

"Cela me fait tellement plaisir ! Ils sont très mignons !" dit-elle. Pour la remercier, elle se pencha par dessus la table et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Akira d'un air niais.

Au moment de partir, la jeune capitaine insista pour payer. Reno essaya de l'en dissuader, mais elle tint bon.

"C'est le seul endroit que l'on a visité aujourd'hui qui rendre dans mon budget ! Alors laisse moi au moins payer maintenant, s'il te plaît !"

Reno allait continuer à protester, mais elle se dit finalement qu'il y avait peut-être un avantage à tirer de la situation.

"D'accord," dit-elle. "Mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui paie, et je choisis l'endroit qu'il me plaît !"

"Si tu veux..." accepta Akira en soupirant. Elle sentait cependant que cela cachait quelque chose, et elle avait bien raison puisque Reno prévoyait de l'emmener dans un grand restaurant étoilé.

Akira régla donc leurs consommations. Le serveur fit une drôle de tête en voyant les vieilles pièces usées avec lesquelles elle paya, mais il ne fit pas de remarque.

L'après-midi touchait à son terme. Akira devait rentrer au camp, où un tas de paperasse l'attendait probablement. Elle pouvait déjà entendre les bannerets lui reprocher de s'être absentée pendant une période aussi cruciale, alors que le camp était encore plein de blessés… Mais elle s'était bien amusée aujourd'hui, et surtout elle avait été très heureuse de revoir Reno et que les choses semblent bien se passer entre elles. Elle pouvait bien supporter les jérémiades des bannerets en contrepartie ! Au sujet des jérémiades, elle se dit également que si elle racontait à Oni la manière dont elle avait passé la journée, la jeune sergente crierait au scandale ! Elle n'appréciait pas trop le train de vie de la bourgeoisie...

Reno, quant à elle, devait rentrer au château. Après avoir dit au revoir à Akira d'une manière plutôt chaleureuse, impliquant leurs lèvres et leurs langues, elle se rendit à l'endroit où son carrosse était garé.

Pendant tout le voyage retour, elle se sentait flotter dans une petite bulle. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve ! Ce rendez-vous n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer ! A part le moment où elle avait malencontreusement fait mal à Akira... Elle regrettait vraiment qu'à cause de cela, elles aient dû arrêter l'activité qu'elles étaient en train de commencer… Mis à part cela, tout s'était déroulé à la perfection ! Elle se sentait même stupide d'avoir eu si peur d'y aller...

En tout cas, ce rendez-vous lui avait totalement fait oublier le Comte Toya et toute l'affaire qui en avait découlé. Ses pensées n'étaient habitées que par la jeune capitaine. Elle avait déjà hâte de la revoir ! Elle regarda d'un air tendre les nœuds qu'Akira lui avait offert, et les serra contre son cœur. Est-ce qu'elle aimait Akira ? Peut-être bien, oui…

Sa bonne humeur dura pendant tout le trajet, et aurait pu durer encore plus longtemps sans l'intervention de sa mère, qui l'attendait dans le hall du château.

"Ah, Reno, te voila !!" s'exclama-t-elle.

Étonnement, la Comtesse avait l'air… joyeuse ? Reno eut un mouvement de recul. Cela ne pouvait rien signifier de bon…

"Vous n'êtes plus fâchée, mère ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

"Fâchée ? Moi ? Allons bon, bien sûr que non ! Tu es toute pardonnée !"

Reno fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci voulait dire ? Finalement, peut-être qu'elle était vraiment dans un rêve ? Elle se pinça pour vérifier, mais la douleur lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité.

"Vous m'en voyez ravie, mère," dit-elle prudemment. "Mais pourquoi ce soudain revirement ?"

La Comtesse soupira et regarda sa fille d'un air bienveillant.

"Viens avec moi," répondit-elle, lui tendant la main. "Il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te rencontrer."

 

* * *

 

 

(1) Sui (Lin) : <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/sui_110.jpg>

(2) <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/akira_11.jpg> (c'est Akira à côté au cas où vous n'auriez pas reconnu)

(3) <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/reno_410.jpg> (Oui ce n'est pas facile de trouver les vêtements et la coiffure sur la même photo >.< Mais Xanadu n'existe pas en vrai donc on ne peut pas trouver pile poil ce qu'on cherche)

(4) Inspiré de la boutique SEX POT ReVeNGe, dont vous pouvez voir Akira faire la promotion ici : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gk2VOBnrI8E>

(5) <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/akira_12.jpg> (désolée, la photo est petite)

(6) <http://i68.servimg.com/u/f68/18/48/60/06/akira_13.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila !! Désolée de vous laisser sur un petit suspens comme ça ^^. Non, pas désolée en fait !!
> 
> Pour la scène avec le tailleur, je me suis inspirée du sketch "le tailleur" de Chevalier et Laspalès, qui est excellent ! Je vous le conseille, c'est très drôle !! Vous le trouverez ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3ziQA4a99o
> 
> A part ça, en écrivant ce chapitre j'écoutais en boucle le mini-album d'Akira qui est sorti il n'y a pas très longtemps, "X -Crossing-"; ainsi que plusieurs albums d'Aldious mais surtout "District Zero", le premier avec Re:NO en tant que chanteuse. D'ailleurs le nom du parc, Yozakura, est le titre d'une chanson de cet album. Et ce parc est inspiré du parc Yoyogi à Harajuku. Osef, je sais ^^.
> 
> Je ne sais pas du tout quand va sortir le prochain chapitre, car je ne pourrais pas écrire la semaine prochaine.
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant, voire de plus en plus !! C'est le cas ? Ou alors vous trouvez que ça traîne trop en longueur ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci !


	9. Chapitre 9

Pendant un instant, Reno resta figée sur place. Que pouvait bien encore manigancer sa mère ? Elle craignait le pire. Était-ce possible que… Toya soit revenu à la charge ? Non, cela ne pouvait être ça. Il devait se sentir bien trop humilié pour oser revenir ici, du moins la jeune noble l'espérait. Ou peut-être était-ce un autre débile dans son genre, par exemple le Comte Satoshi ? Tout ceci lui donnait des frissons. Au lieu de saisir la main tendue de sa mère, elle lui adressa un regard anxieux.

"Que se passe-t-il, mère ? Qui est là ?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est une surprise !" répondit la Comtesse avec un sourire malicieux. Elle soupira. "Mais va d'abord te changer ! Cela ne va pas du tout ! Et fais un effort s'il te plaît, ce soir nous recevons… Ahhh je me doutais que tu serais tout sauf présentable, comme d'habitude ! J'ai déjà fait appeler le mage-coiffeur, et Sawa t'attend dans tes appartements. Dépêche-toi !"

Reno leva les yeux au ciel. Mais elle voulait tirer cette histoire au clair et fit donc ce qui lui était demandé.

Sawa l'attendait effectivement dans sa chambre, et l'aida à se changer. Reno opta pour une petite robe noire à corsage. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela satisfasse sa mère, mais peu importe. Le mage-coiffeur arriva peu de temps après, et Reno retrouva ses habituels longs cheveux blonds (1).

Lorsqu'elle redescendit dans le hall, la Comtesse secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

"N'as-tu donc rien de plus long ?" soupira-t-elle.

"Non," répondit Reno d'un ton sec. La taille de sa robe était largement acceptable.

"Humph… Dans ce cas, cela fera l'affaire. Nous l'avons déjà fait trop attendre. Viens."

"Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-elle, suivant sa mère.

La Comtesse ignora la question et en posa une à son tour.

"Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais dit que tu préférais les femmes ? Nous aurions pu comprendre !" dit-elle. Reno haussa un sourcil, surprise, et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

"Quelle différence cela aurait-il fait ? Vous auriez tout de même essayé de me vendre au premier venu ayant un peu d'argent…"

"Enfin, Reno, pour qui nous prends-tu ?!" s'exclama la Comtesse, choquée. "Nous sommes tes parents, nous ne souhaitons que ton bonheur !"

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir fiancée de force à Toya ?" soupira la jeune noble. Sa mère pouvait faire preuve d'une telle hypocrisie…

"Le _Comte_ Toya," répondit-elle, insistant sur le titre, "est un homme charmant ! Je suis sûre que tu aurais pu être heureuse avec lui, si tu lui avais laissé sa chance." Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre. "Enfin, tout ceci n'a plus d'importance… Par ta faute, le Comte est parti et ne reviendra pas…"

"Tant mieux…" marmonna Reno, trop bas pour que sa mère entende.

"Ton père et moi ne pensons qu'à ton avenir, tu sais ? Et nous avons eu une brillante idée !" Elle semblait trop excitée, cela n'augurait rien de bon. "Puisque tu préfères les femmes, nous allons te marier avec une femme !"

Reno s'arrêta net. Elle se couvrit le visage de la main droite, dans un geste de consternation. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ses parents étaient donc stupides ?!

"Mère, vous ne comprenez rien !" s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie. "Je me fiche que ce soit un homme ou une femme, je ne veux pas d'un mariage arrangé !"

La Comtesse eut un petit rire. Elle attrapa la main de sa fille et la guida vers la porte.

"Je savais que tu dirais cela," dit-elle, pas le moins du monde découragée par la réaction de Reno. "Mais laisse-lui au moins une chance, d'accord ?"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle fit signe au valet d'ouvrir la porte. Anxieuse mais bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, Reno entra dans le parloir.

Son père se trouvait à l'intérieur, en grande discussion avec ses invitées. Ils s'interrompirent en la voyant entrer et se levèrent, et Reno dut se retenir de pousser une exclamation tant elle était stupéfaite ! La personne qui se tenait au milieu du parloir n'était autre que la Duchesse Yoshi de Miwaku !

La Duchesse était une femme distinguée, un peu plus âgée que Reno et d'une grande beauté. De ses traits fins et harmonieux émanaient une impression d'autorité et de pouvoir, qui était totalement légitime. En tant que Duchesse, Yoshi faisait partie des personnes les plus puissantes et influentes du Royaume. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient coiffés de manière simple mais élégante. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe carmin, fendue sur le côté gauche et révélant de gracieuses jambes recouvertes de bas résille. Enfin, elle portait des escarpins vernis, du même rouge que sa robe. Tout ceci lui donnait un air raffiné qui seyait parfaitement à son rang (2).

Reno connaissait la Duchesse, bien sûr. Elle avait souvent eu l'occasion de la rencontrer lors des événements de la Saison. En fait, elle avait même plus ou moins eu un faible pour elle... Elle n'était encore qu'adolescente à l'époque, découvrant ses attirances et expérimentant avec Toki, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par la Duchesse, qui dégageait une telle classe. Elle en eut le cœur brisé à l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Rami, la fille d'un riche Marquis (3). Mais tout ceci s'était passé il y a longtemps, ce n'était qu'un béguin d'adolescente et cela ne représentait rien aujourd'hui. Aussi, Reno retrouva ses esprits et s'approcha de Yoshi.

"Reno, quel plaisir de te voir," déclara la Duchesse d'un ton joyeux. "Tu permets que je t'appelle Reno?"

"B… Bien sûr," bafouilla-t-elle en faisant une révérence, espérant par la même occasion dissimuler son rougissement. "C'est un honneur, Duchesse !"

Son hésitation n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de sa mère, qui eut un sourire satisfait. Si tout ce passait bien, elle pourrait avoir une Duchesse dans la famille !! A côté de cela, le Comte Toya n'avait aucune importance !

"Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses la Baronne Aruto, ma dame de compagnie," continua Yoshi, désignant d'un geste de la main la deuxième invitée, qui se tenait en retrait.

Aruto était plutôt grande et imposante. Son visage dégageait une certaine froideur et elle semblait sérieuse. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, agrémentés d'une fleur violette au côté droit. Elle semblait dotée d'une généreuse poitrine et portait une longue robe violette ornée de gemmes (4).

"Mademoiselle," déclara Aruto en s'inclinant respectueusement, sans pour autant témoigner la moindre sympathie.

"Baronne," répondit Reno, un peu impressionnée.

Les présentations faites, la Duchesse invita Reno à s'asseoir avant d'en faire de même, juste à côté d'elle. La Comtesse alla s'asseoir près de son mari, lui adressant un regard complice. La Baronne Aruto s'assit également, mais resta en retrait, l'air impassible.

"C… C'est une surprise de vous voir ici, Duchesse," bégaya Reno. "Mes parents m'avaient caché votre visite."

"Oh non, c'est de ma faute," assura Yoshi. "Je suis venue à l'improviste. J'espère ne pas vous causer trop de soucis, Comtesse," ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la mère de Reno.

"Pas du tout, pas du tout !" s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. "Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue ici, Duchesse."

"Si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Tsubaki ?" demanda la jeune noble, curieuse. "Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne vous y a pas vu."

"C'est vrai… J'avais l'habitude de venir plus souvent. Mon épouse, paix à son âme, possédait un domaine dans la campagne tsubakienne…" Elle soupira, l'air triste.

"Encore une fois, Duchesse, nous vous présentons toutes nos condoléances pour cette tragédie…" dit le Comte d'un ton compatissant. Rami avait été foudroyée par la maladie quelques années auparavant, alors qu'elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle. Une épreuve terrible pour ses proches.

"Merci, cela me touche beaucoup," répondit Yoshi. Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre. "Quoi qu'il en soit, ce domaine m'appartient désormais. Suite à son décès, je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'y rendre, pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Mais j'ai décidé de tourner la page et d'aller de l'avant, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Je vais donc réhabiliter le domaine, qui était tombé à l'abandon. Ce sera ma résidence secondaire."

"Nous serions très honorés de vous compter parmi le voisinage, Duchesse," déclara la Comtesse, tâchant de cacher sa joie.

"Réhabiliter une telle propriété demandera beaucoup de travail, puis un certain nombre de domestiques pour l'entretenir. Ce sera un stimulant plus que bienvenu pour l'emploi dans la région," dit le Comte.

"En tout cas, Reno, je suis venue au château pour te voir. Je serais enchantée si tu acceptais de me tenir compagnie," dit-elle, posant délicatement sa main sur celle de la jeune noble.

Reno se sentit mal à l'aise, mais ne retira pas sa main. Voilà donc le fin mot de l'histoire. Un autre mariage arrangé… Quand Yoshi parlait de tourner la page, elle était donc sérieuse ! Pourtant cela ne faisait que quelques années qu'elle était veuve… Mais peut-être que quelques années suffisaient à faire le deuil ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait jamais été mariée, alors elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que cela faisait d'être veuve. Ceci dit, elle espérait ne jamais avoir à le savoir.

"Duchesse…" commença-t-elle d'un air gêné. "Me permettez-vous de parler franchement ?"

"Bien sûr, je t'écoute," répondit Yoshi sans enlever sa main.

"Eh bien… Je ne sais pas ce que mes parents vous ont raconté…" dit-elle, rougissant légèrement. Mais elle était résolue à ne pas se laisser faire. "Vous êtes sans doute au courant que j'ai été brièvement fiancée au Comte Toya, mais que cela ne s'est pas très bien terminé entre nous… Ce… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas d'un mariage arrangé."

La Comtesse fixa sa fille d'un air désapprobateur et la Baronne Aruto émit un claquement de langue d'agacement, avant de lancer un regard noir à Reno. La Duchesse en revanche ne sembla pas déstabilisée.

"Je comprend ton inquiétude, Reno. Même si je ne connais pas les détails, je me doute que cette histoire avec le Comte Toya t'a bouleversé, et je partage d'ailleurs ton opinion sur les mariages arrangés," dit-elle d'un ton bienveillant. "Mais rassure toi, il n'est pas du tout question de cela. Vois-tu, je ne connais pas grand monde à Tsubaki. Même pour mon épouse, ce n'était qu'une résidence secondaire… Tout ce que j’attends de toi, c'est de passer un peu de temps avec moi, me montrer ce qu'il y a à faire en ville, m'accompagner au théâtre ou à des récitals, ce genre de choses. Mais je ne te forcerai jamais à quoi que ce soit, ne t'inquiète pas." Elle adressa un sourire sincère à Reno.

"Oh… Je… Je suis confuse," répondit la jeune noble, embarrassée devant une telle erreur. "Veuillez m'excuser, je pensais que…"

"Non, ne t'excuse pas, cela n'est pas nécessaire," la coupa Yoshi. "Et puis, peut-être y a-t-il un fond de vérité… Si j'ai pensé à toi lorsque je suis revenue ici, c'est parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup. Je me souviens encore de ton bal de débutante, tu avais fait forte impression…"

Reno se sentit rougir à nouveau, gênée par ce compliment. Elle ne savait que répondre. Bien sûr cela lui faisait plaisir d'avoir laissé une telle impression à Yoshi, mais cela la mettait mal à l'aise… Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, la Duchesse continua.

"Bien sûr j'imagine que tu préfères passer du temps avec des gens de ton âge plutôt qu'avec une _vieille_ comme moi, mais cela me ferait plaisir que tu acceptes de me voir de temps en temps…"

"Oh non, je ne pense pas du tout que vous soyez vieille !" s'exclama Reno, tâchant de ne pas froisser la Duchesse, même si cette dernière devait avoir environ huit ans de plus qu'elle. Elle jeta un regard discret en direction de sa mère, et celle ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Reno réprima un soupir et reporta son regard sur Yoshi. "Eh bien… S'il ne s'agit que de vous accompagner lors de sorties, je ne vois aucun inconvénient," dit-elle finalement, un peu stressée. A ces mots, le visage de la Duchesse s'illumina.

"C'est très gentil de ta part," dit-elle joyeusement. "Je suis ravie que tu aies accepté !"

La Comtesse aussi semblait très contente de la réponse de sa fille, et frappa dans ses mains d'un air satisfait.

"Parfait !" déclara-t-elle. "Maintenant que ceci est réglé, puis-je te dire un mot en privé, Reno ? Veuillez m'excusez Duchesse, cela ne sera pas long."

La jeune noble suivit sa mère hors de la pièce. La Comtesse veilla à bien fermer la porte avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

"Une Duchesse !!" s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse. "C'est une chance inespérée !! C'est formidable !"

"Calmez-vous, mère, je ne vais pas l'épouser !" soupira Reno, blasée. La Comtesse lui adressa un regard condescendant.

"Allons, allons, j'ai bien vu la façon dont tu t'es comportée avec elle. Ose me dire en face qu'elle ne te plaît pas !"

"Q… Que… Je… Quoi ?" bégaya-t-elle, un léger rougissement s'installant sur ses joues. Elle souffla. S'il y avait bien un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder avec sa mère, c'était celui de son orientation sexuelle ! "Là n'est pas la question ! Je ne veux pas d'un mariage arrangé !" s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

"Non, bien sûr… Tu as entendu ce qu'en dit la Duchesse, pour l'instant il ne s'agit que de sortir quelques fois ensemble. Mais je suis sûre que vous allez tomber éperdument amoureuses ! Je ne serais pas étonnée si dans quelques mois vous annonciez vos fiançailles !"

"Est-ce que vous vous entendez parler parfois ?" demanda Reno, agacée. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond…

"Ne sois pas insolente !" la réprimanda sa mère. "La Duchesse a de nombreuses qualités ! Elle est richissime ! Imagine tout ce que cela pourrait t'apporter ! Imagine le prestige ! La Duchesse Reno, cela sonne tellement bien !"

"Je suis sûre que la Duchesse serait intéressée de savoir que vous complotez pour la marier à votre fille…" soupira-t-elle. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je monte dans ma chambre. Je n'en ai que pour cinq minutes."

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le grand escalier.

"Ne fais pas trop attendre la Duchesse !" s'exclama sa mère derrière elle, mais Reno l'ignora.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa les rideaux du baldaquin pendant un moment. Elle ne savait que penser de tout cela… Tenir compagnie à la Duchesse ? N'importe qui rêverait de devenir son amie, après tout la Duchesse était une des personnes les plus importantes du royaume. Être la dame de compagnie d'un personnage de son rang s'accompagnait évidemment d'un immense prestige. Mais Yoshi avait déjà une dame de compagnie, la Baronne Aruto. Alors pourquoi avait-elle besoin de Reno ?

Non, sa mère avait raison. L'objectif de la Duchesse était clair, elle cherchait à se remarier. Et maintenant, Reno avait donné sa parole de passer du temps avec elle… Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière !

En même temps, voulait-elle vraiment faire marche arrière ? Après tout, étant plus jeune elle avait toujours eu un faible pour la Duchesse… Et elle ne pouvait pas nier que Yoshi était toujours aussi belle et attirante, mais…

Elle se leva et s'approcha de sa coiffeuse, où elle avait déposé les nœuds qu'Akira lui avait acheté. Elle s'en saisit d'une main hésitante, et aussitôt un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas encore sûre d'être _amoureuse_ d'Akira, mais elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle, c'était certain. Est-ce que cela valait la peine de continuer dans cette voie ? Cette histoire ne mènerait probablement à rien. Elle pouvait prendre du bon temps avec Akira, mais au final elle était une noble et Akira une roturière… Elles ne faisaient pas partie du même monde... Elle avait tellement plus à gagner en cédant aux avances de la Duchesse…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un frappement à la porte.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Toki !" lui répondit la voix familière de son amie à travers la porte.

"Oh, entre !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Toki entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle était vêtue comme à son habitude d'une robe rose bien trop courte. Les volants de satin rose recouvraient des jupons en dentelles, et une fleur ornait son corsage. Une parure de perles pendait gracieusement autour de son cou (5).

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Reno, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir débarquer au château.

"Ta mère m'a invitée à dîner. Il paraît que vous recevez la Duchesse de Miwaku !!" s'écria-t-elle, visiblement excitée à l'idée de rencontrer une Duchesse.

"Ma _mère_ t'a invitée ?" répéta-t-elle d'un air dubitatif. Elle toisa Toki de haut en bas. Sa mère voulait vraiment que Toki traîne dans les parages, avec sa robe à peine décente, alors que la Duchesse était au château ?

"Oui, j'ai été surprise aussi," répondit Toki. "Surtout que je n'ai reçu l'invitation que cette après-midi !"

"La Duchesse est venue à l'improviste, c'est pour cela..."

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. En y réfléchissant, la présence de Toki était logique. Vu que la visite de Yoshi n'était pas prévue, la Comtesse n'avait pu envoyer les invitations que quelques heures auparavant et il était fort possible que peu de gens puissent se libérer avec un délai aussi court. Toki avait sans doute été invitée pour faire gonfler le nombre des convives… Et aussi pour mettre Reno dans de bonnes dispositions, augmentant ses chances de se montrer agréable pendant la soirée, et par là même de faire meilleure impression devant la Duchesse. Sa mère réfléchissait vraiment à tout… C'était presque effrayant...

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Toki, voyant que Reno soupirait.

"Oui oui, je suis juste un peu confuse…" Elle s'accorda un moment de silence, avant de retrouver son sourire. "Viens, ne faisons pas attendre la Duchesse plus longtemps," dit-elle finalement.

Toki acquiesça joyeusement, pressée de faire la connaissance de Yoshi. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Reno replaça soigneusement les nœuds sur sa coiffeuse, le regard chargé de tendresse.

 

* * *

 

 

Tout était en l'air dans les cuisines du château, où le cuisinier et ses commis s'affairaient pour préparer à la dernière minute un repas digne d'une Duchesse. La Comtesse avait fait mettre les petits plats dans les grands, mais prévoir un tel repas en quelques heures relevait de l'exploit !

En haut, les valets de pied mettaient la dernière touche à la table à manger pendant que les invités commençaient à arriver. Il fallait que tout soit parfait ! La Comtesse avait fait sortir la plus belle argenterie et les faïences et porcelaines les plus raffinées. Tout devait être parfaitement ordonné et aligné, au millimètre près, pour que le dîner se déroule sans aucune fausse note. La réputation du Comte et de la Comtesse de Tsubaki en dépendait !

Les convives n'étaient pas très nombreux à avoir pu répondre favorablement à une invitation aussi tardive. Mis à part Toki, cinq autres nobles du voisinage étaient présents.

Le premier à arriver fut le seigneur Chisa, un charmant jeune homme de bonne famille. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs et des yeux d'un bleu intense, et portait un élégant costume trois pièces de dandy, agrémenté d'un jabot de soie noire et d'une fleur à sa boutonnière (6).

Il fut suivi de près par la Baronne Yumi Wakatsuki, à la tête d'une fortune basée sur la culture des camélias, emblème du comté de Tsubaki, et son épouse la Baronne Root, lieutenante dans la Garde de Tsubaki. La Baronne Wakatsuki était une jeune femme plutôt petite, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs. Elle portait une robe de soirée blanche, simple mais gracieuse (7). Quant à la lieutenante, si Reno se demandait s'il était possible d'être encore plus garçon manqué qu'Akira, elle avait la réponse sous les yeux. Ses cheveux argentés relativement courts encadraient un visage plutôt masculin, et elle portait un uniforme bleu nuit brodé de fils dorés (8).

Peu de temps après, les deux derniers convives arrivèrent. La Vicomtesse Rio, la grande amie de la Comtesse, n'aurait su manquer une invitation à dîner au château, surtout en présence d'une personne aussi prestigieuse que la Duchesse ! Elle était venue accompagnée de son époux, le Vicomte Enju, celui là même qui voulait faire raser la forêt de Verte Feuille pour y bâtir un complexe commercial. La Vicomtesse portait une superbe robe d'un blanc éclatant, ornée de nœuds, ainsi qu'une veste en tweed par dessus (9). Le Vicomte était vêtu d'une élégante chemise à jabot, ornée d'une broche camée (10).

Devant le déséquilibre flagrant entre les nombres de femmes et d'hommes présents, et pour pouvoir placer Reno à côté de la Duchesse, la Comtesse avait dû ignorer certaines règles du protocole pour placer les convives. Ainsi, la Duchesse de Miwaku se trouvait bien évidemment à la place d'honneur, à la droite du Comte. A la droite de Yoshi se trouvait Reno. A sa droite se trouvait Toki, puis la Baronne Wakatsuki, puis le Vicomte Enju qui était à gauche de la Comtesse. De l'autre côté de la Comtesse se trouvait le seigneur Chisa, puis la Vicomtesse Rio, la lieutenante Root, et enfin la Baronne Aruto à gauche du Comte.

Les discussions allaient bon train alors que les valets de pied apportaient les entrées, de la mousse de saumon fumé, un tartare de bœuf au caviar et des noix de saint-jacques à la crème safranée.

"Seigneur Chisa, je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez des nôtres ce soir," dit la Comtesse tout en se servant dans le plat que lui tendait le valet. "Vous êtes toujours si bien habillé, c'est si rare chez les jeunes de nos jours…" En disant cela, elle lança un regard froid en direction de Reno et de Toki, qui discutaient avec Yoshi des dernières nouvelles de Miwaku.

"Le plaisir est partagé, chère Comtesse," répondit-il poliment. "Je suis toujours ravi de venir au château. Ma mère m'a d'ailleurs chargé de vous transmettre ses amitiés."

"C'est bien aimable à elle, vous la remercierez. Sa présence au château est hélas trop rare... Vicomtesse, vous prendrez bien un peu de vin ? Il vient des coteaux de Celmisia, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !"

"Volontiers !" s'exclama Rio alors qu'un valet remplissait son verre.

"Baronne Wakatsuki, j'ai été agréablement surpris par vos chiffres de l'an passé," dit Enju à sa voisine. "Les affaires semblent plutôt bien marcher depuis que vous avez repris le domaine de votre père."

"Je suis plutôt satisfaite, en effet," répondit-elle, entre deux bouchées. "Depuis l'introduction d'une nouvelle espèce hybride dans nos plantations, le rendement a presque triplé. De quoi offrir au comté des camélias frais toute l'année !"

"Et par la même occasion remplir vos coffres," ajouta le Vicomte. "Vous avez le sens des affaires, j'aime ça ! Que diriez-vous d'un partenariat commercial ? Voilà ce que je vous propose…"

Les discussions continuèrent de la même façon lorsque les plats furent apportés, dans des plateaux en argent. Il y avait là de la bécasse farcie au foie gras et du flétan cuit en papillote, à la sauce au champagne, accompagnés de pommes Duchesse et de risotto à la truffe.

"Cher Comte, vous ferez mes compliments au chef," déclara Yoshi en se servant. "Par ma faute vous avez dû prévoir tout ceci à la dernière minute, mais vous vous en êtes admirablement sorti !"

"Merci, Duchesse, je ne manquerais pas d'en faire part aux cuisines. C'est un tel honneur de vous revoir dans la région, c'était bien la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire," dit le Comte.

"Mais dites-nous, Duchesse, comment se fait-il que vous soyez de retour à Tsubaki ?" demanda Toki, ravie de pouvoir discuter avec une personne aussi prestigieuse.

"Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, je vais réhabiliter le domaine de mon épouse," répondit-elle. "Tsubaki est une région chaleureuse, cet environnement me manquait."

"La distance d'ici à la capitale ne va pas vous déranger ?"

"Aucunement ! C'est parfait pour se ressourcer. Et je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de choses intéressantes à faire ici, n'est-ce pas Reno ?" dit-elle, souriant d'un air complice.

"Bi… Bien sûr ! Tsubaki est une ville très animée," répondit la jeune noble, déstabilisée par le regard suggestif de la Duchesse.

"Et puis il y a Harajukyu !" ajouta Toki avec un grand sourire. "Les défilés de mode n'y ont peut-être pas le même faste qu'à la capitale, mais ils sont beaucoup plus avant-gardistes !"

"Humph… Harajukyu…" grogna la Baronne Aruto. "La ville est pleine de soldats maintenant. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, cher Comte, la réputation du comté en pâtit…"

"Aruto, enfin !" la réprimanda Yoshi. "Il s'agit de l'armée de sa Majesté ! Le Comte n'est pour rien dans leur présence !"

"Laissez Duchesse, cela ne fait rien," l'interrompit le père de Reno. "En fait, je suis plutôt d'accord avec la Baronne. Je n'ai rien contre la présence de l'armée, et c'est un mal nécessaire étant donnée la menace qui plane sur le royaume, mais il est vrai que récemment le prestige de la garnison est descendu en flèche…"

"Père !" s'exclama Reno, voyant très bien où il voulait en venir. Allait-il vraiment se ridiculiser de la sorte devant leurs invités ?

"Oh, vous voulez parler de la mort du capitaine Iori ?" demanda la Duchesse. "Une triste perte pour le royaume… Qui le remplace désormais ?"

"La capitaine Akira," répondit Aruto, visiblement plus au courant de l'affaire que sa maîtresse.

"Akira ?!" s'étonna Toki. Elle jeta un regard interrogatif en direction de Reno, mais cette dernière refusa de regarder dans sa direction. Un léger rougissement s'était installé sur ses joues, alors qu'elle fixait obstinément son assiette. Toki n'eut pas besoin d'autre confirmation. La nouvelle la laissa songeuse, et Reno fut soulagée de ne pas l'entendre faire de remarque supplémentaire. Il n'était pas nécessaire que ses parents découvrent que la roturière avec qui elle avait couché était devenue la nouvelle capitaine de la garnison...

"Akira, Akira… Cela ne me dit rien…" dit Yoshi, réfléchissant quelques instants.

"Et pour cause, Duchesse, ce n'est qu'une _roturière…_ " expliqua le Comte, sans même dissimuler le mépris dans sa voix.

"Une roturière ? Voilà qui est singulier," répondit-elle, haussant un sourcil.

"Une roturière à un tel poste, on aura tout vu…" soupira Aruto.

"Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait pour être nommée capitaine…" dit Toki d'un air pensif.

"Elle a vaincu le mage de feu qui ravageait la forêt et elle a coordonné les troupes après la mort du capitaine Iori !" s'exclama Reno sans même y penser. Tous les regards se tournèrent soudainement vers elle.

"Tu sembles bien informée," remarqua la Duchesse d'un air suspicieux.

"Je… Je veux dire, c'est ce que j'ai entendu ! C'est ce qui se raconte en ville !" se défendit-elle en rougissant et en reportant son attention vers son assiette. Bon sang, elle était stupide ou quoi ? A côté d'elle, Toki eut un petit rire.

"Elle a peut-être battu un mage, mais elle a surtout fomenté une mutinerie !" déclara le Comte. "Et quand bien même elle aurait battu cinquante mages, c'est une roturière ! Comment le connétable a-t-il pu la nommer capitaine, cela m'échappe ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que la réputation de Harajukyu en pâtisse, avec la garnison dirigée par une roturière…"

"Eh bien, le connétable Sui a toujours été un original," dit la Duchesse.

"Mais de là à nommer une roturière au poste de capitaine, tout de même…" soupira Aruto.

"Lieutenante, en tant que militaire, que pensez-vous de tout ceci ?" demanda Yoshi. Root sembla passablement surprise que la Duchesse lui adresse la parole et toussota avant de répondre.

"Hum… Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, mais à la Garde nous avons entendu parler des faits d'armes qu'évoquait Mademoiselle Reno. Combattre un mage de feu en duel, j'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça ! Je ne connais pas grand monde qui aurait osé en faire autant, et encore moins qui aurait pu en sortir vivant !" Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard que lui lançait sa femme, la Baronne Wakatsuki, depuis l'autre côté de la table. Un regard qui la mettait en garde de ne surtout pas froisser le Comte. "Ce… Ceci dit, il y avait d'autres candidats plus logiques pour le poste laissé vacant par le capitaine Iori… Je ne pense pas que le connétable aurait prit le risque de déclencher un scandale sans une réelle motivation, mais c'est vrai que son choix est plutôt étrange…" reprit-elle d'un ton hésitant, jetant un œil au Comte pour voir s'il était offensé. "Quoi qu'il en soit, l'avenir nous dira si elle était digne de cette attribution."

"Peuh ! Quand je pense que le connétable a préféré choisir cette petite effrontée plutôt qu'un des seigneurs bannerets, cela me coupe l'appétit !" pesta le Comte. A sa gauche, Aruto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

"Eh bien, je suis de l'avis de la lieutenante," déclara la Duchesse. "Attendons de voir comment cette… Akira ? s'en sort avant de nous prononcer. Qui sait, nous pourrions être surpris !"

Le Comte regarda Yoshi d'un air consterné, mais ne fit pas de remarque car il ne voulait pas contredire une Duchesse. Reno en revanche la regarda avec une petite pointe d'admiration. Une femme de sa qualité qui prenait le parti d'une roturière ? Elle montait dans son estime !

La suite du dîner se passa sans autre scandale. Les valets apportèrent le dessert, de magnifiques soufflés au chocolat, et la discussion s'orienta vers la politique. Bien qu'il désapprouvait tout à fait la manière de gouverner de Kisaki, le Comte passa la soirée à lui lécher les bottes afin de se faire bien voir par la Duchesse.

Après le dîner, la Comtesse mena les convives à un salon. Le Comte et quelques invités s'installèrent à une table pour jouer aux cartes, tandis que les autres prirent place dans les sofas et fauteuils. Des présentoirs chargés de macarons, madeleines et financiers furent déposés sur les tables, et le thé fut servi.

Toki s'installa derrière le clavecin et s'échauffa rapidement les doigts avant de commencer à jouer une mélodie.

Reno but une petite gorgée de thé et prit un macaron, tout en appréciant la virtuosité de son amie au clavecin. S'il y avait bien un domaine pour lequel Toki était douée, c'était la musique ! Même la Comtesse appréciait Toki lorsqu'elle jouait. Ses doigts souples semblaient voler sur le clavier, produisant une mélodie savante des plus appréciables après un tel dîner.

La Duchesse, qui ne connaissait pas encore le talent de Toki, en fut agréablement surprise.

"Vous jouez merveilleusement bien, ma chère, c'est divin !" dit-elle, regardant la jeune femme d'un air admiratif. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Reno eut un petit pincement au cœur en entendant la Duchesse complimenter son amie. Elle aussi savait jouer du clavecin !

Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Toki se retourna vers Yoshi.

"Merci, Duchesse, mais Reno aussi joue à la perfection !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Vraiment ? J'aimerais beaucoup entendre cela," dit Yoshi en se tournant vers Reno avec un grand sourire.

"Oh malheureusement je ne joue pas aussi bien que Toki," répondit-elle. "En passant après elle, j'aurais l'air d'une débutante…"

"Allons, je suis sûre que tu exagères. Cela me ferait tellement plaisir de t'entendre jouer…"

"Non, vraiment Duchesse, je ne ferais que me rendre ridicule," déclara-t-elle. Yoshi eut l'air profondément déçue de ce refus. Reno ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais son air de déception la chagrina et elle ne put retenir ses prochains mots. "En revanche je peux chanter une chanson, si vous le souhaitez."

Le visage de Yoshi s'éclaira à ses mots et elle retrouva son sourire.

"Avec plaisir, je t'en prie ! Je serais ravie de t'entendre chanter !"

"Quelle charmante idée !" s'exclama la Comtesse, encourageant sa fille à faire plaisir à la Duchesse. "S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence ! Reno va chanter !" dit-elle à l'attention des invités qui jouaient aux cartes en bavardant.

Soudainement, Reno eut le trac. D'ordinaire cela ne lui faisait rien de chanter en public, mais la présence de la Duchesse l'intimidait...

"Bon…" murmura-t-elle en se levant et en s'approchant du clavecin. "Toki, tu m'accompagnes ?"

"Bien sûr ! Tu es prête ? Trois, quatre…"

Sur le son du clavecin de Toki, Reno se mit à entonner une ballade. Sa voix douce et mélodieuse emplit délicieusement le salon, et aussitôt tous les convives se turent. C'était un tel ravissement de l'écouter chanter. La chanson était douce mais triste, évoquant l'innocence de l'enfance et la peur de devenir adulte. La voix de Reno était mélancolique, tantôt tendre, tantôt intense. Une voix magnifique, angélique. Elle transportait toute l'émotion des paroles avec une délicatesse et une harmonie telle que la Duchesse en eut la larme à l'oeil.

Une fois la prestation finie, les convives applaudirent alors que Reno et Toki allaient se rasseoir, un grand sourire sur les lèvres devant ce succès.

"C'était splendide, merci," dit la Duchesse en se taponnant les yeux avec un mouchoir en soie. "Excuse-moi. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre ma chère Rami… C'était une excellente chanteuse..."

Reno se sentit rougir, ne sachant si elle devait prendre cela comme un compliment ou pas. Elle jeta un regard discret en direction de sa mère, qui acquiesça d'un imperceptible hochement de tête. La Comtesse était très satisfaite, si cela continuait ainsi elle aurait bientôt une Duchesse dans la famille…

 

* * *

 

 

(1) <http://i84.servimg.com/u/f84/18/48/60/06/reno_510.jpg> Bon elle est un peu décoiffée là, mais osef hein.

(2) <http://i84.servimg.com/u/f84/18/48/60/06/yoshi_10.jpg>

(3) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/rami_310.jpg>

(4) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/aruto_10.jpg>

(5) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/toki_110.jpg>

(6) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/chisa_10.jpg>

(7) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/yumi_w10.jpg>

(8) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/root_111.jpg>

(9) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/rio_1010.jpg>

(10) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/enju_210.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoshi et Aruto sont des membres d'Aldious, tout comme Re:NO, Toki et Sawa. Yoshi est guitariste, et Aruto est l'ancienne batteuse. Quant à Rami, c'est l'ancienne chanteuse d'Aldious. En vrai elle n'est pas morte hein, elle a quitté Aldious pour des problèmes de santé, puis quelques années après elle a créé le groupe Raglaia.
> 
> Et d'ailleurs en vrai il me semble que Yoshi et Re:NO ont le même âge, mais pas dans la fanfic. En fait Yoshi a l'âge qu'elle a en vrai, alors que Re:NO a 20 ans. Voilà.
> 
> La chanson qu'elle chante à la fin, accompagnée par Toki, c'est "I don't like me". Ce n'est pas très important de le savoir mais bon XD. C'est du bonus quoi. Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez voir le clip ici : https://vimeo.com/94536562
> 
> Quant aux autres invités, je dois dire deux mots sur eux aussi. Rio est là depuis le premier chapitre. C'est la bassiste du groupe Secilia Luna. Enju est le batteur de Secilia Luna. Je vous invite à découvrir ce groupe si vous ne le connaissez pas. C'est du visual kei, inspiré par l'esthétique chrétienne. Ça ne veut pas dire que leurs textes sont religieux hein, juste qu'ils s'inspirent de cette esthétique, les églises, les anges, tout ça. Et leur musique est cool ^^. Hélas actuellement ils sont en pause.
> 
> Chisa est le chanteur du groupe DIV. C'est sympa, mais bon je n'en écouterais pas toute la journée… Par contre il est très mignon :3
> 
> Quant à Root et Yumi Wakatsuki… Root est une mannequin chez KERA, comme Akira, Re:NO et Oni, et elle pose même pour un magazine masculin, Men's Spider. A part ça, elle fait des comédies musicales et a un groupe appelé Signal. Yumi Wakatsuki est une idole, elle fait partie du groupe de jpop Nogizaka46, et elle aussi fait des comédies musicales. En fait je les ai découvertes toutes les deux dans la comédie musicale Vampire Knight. Akira y joue Kuran Kaname et Oni joue Kain Akatsuki, alors j'étais obligée de regarder ! Et donc Root joue Zero et Yumi Wakatsuki joue Yuki, deux des trois personnages principaux donc, et elles étaient géniales dans ces rôles *-* Srsly si vous aimez Vampire Knight, regardez cette comédie musicale ! C'est awesome du début à la fin !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Voici le chapitre 10, centré sur Akira et aussi sur un autre perso ^^. Enjoy !

La vie au camp n'était pas de tout repos. Akira ne se doutait pas qu'être capitaine exigeait un tel travail ! Peut-être que le capitaine Iori n'était pas si nul que cela finalement. Même s'il restait planqué dans la tente de commandement lors des batailles, il arrivait quand même à faire tourner le camp sans fausse note, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Akira avait du mal à se faire à ses nouvelles responsabilités. En tant que capitaine, son rôle ne consistait pas simplement à entraîner et coordonner les soldats et à écouter les rapports des éclaireurs, elle devait aussi gérer tous les aspects de la vie quotidienne du camp, superviser l'approvisionnement en nourriture, le budget, et toute sorte de choses qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer. Heureusement qu'elle disposait d'une pléthore de conseillers qui l'assistaient dans cette tâche, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de finir ses journées complètement épuisée.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait eu plus de facilités à s'adapter à son nouveau poste si les chevaliers faisaient preuve d'un peu moins de mauvaise volonté… En théorie ils n'étaient pas sous ses ordres et ne répondaient qu'à sa Majesté elle-même, mais dans les faits ils étaient censés se plier à l'autorité du capitaine, le représentant du royaume à l'intérieur du camp. Cela semblait passer totalement au dessus de la tête des bannerets, qui menaçaient de se mettre en grève à la moindre petite contrariété…

L'entraînement quotidien aurait pu être un moment de répit, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Même si ses blessures les plus légères commençaient à se résorber, elle souffrait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire de l'exercice et elle ne pouvait toujours pas utiliser son bras droit. Marcy insistait pour assister à chaque séance d'entraînement et ne cessait de lui rabâcher de ne pas forcer, de se ménager pour ne pas rouvrir ses blessures, et que si elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qu'elle se blessait elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle même…

Le seul moment où elle avait pu s'amuser un peu fut lorsqu'elle eut enfin l'occasion de se battre contre Oni lors d'un entraînement. Elle alla lui proposer un petit duel, histoire de tester ses capacités avec sa main gauche.

"Ahaha ! Tu es sûre ?!" déclara Oni en riant, lançant un regard narquois à l'écharpe qui maintenant son bras droit immobile. "Tu es peut-être très forte en temps normal, mais tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre dans cet état ?"

"On ne pourra pas savoir avant d'essayer," répondit-elle, sans se départir de sa confiance en elle. "Je n'ai pas eu de mal à battre Nimo, il me faut un peu plus de challenge !"

"Je n'aurais aucun mérite à te battre alors que tu es blessée, mais là c'est toi qui cherche la merde ! En garde !" s'exclama Oni en dégainant sa rapière, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Une victoire était une victoire, même contre un adversaire affaibli ! Et c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle pourrait battre Akira, elle n'allait pas laisser passer une chance pareille ! La jeune capitaine dégaina sa propre épée de la main gauche et se plaça en position, souriant également d'un air sûr d'elle.

"Vas-y doucement Oni," rouspéta alors Marcy, agacé qu'Akira prenne un tel risque alors qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. "Si tu la blesses plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, tu aura affaire à moi ! Et vous capitaine, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous recoudre si vous faites n'importe quoi !"

Akira soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle savait que Marcy ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il prenait son rôle d'infirmière très à cœur.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre !" déclara-t-elle, puis se jeta dans le combat avant que Marcy ne puisse dire quelque chose de stupide, comme par exemple qu'elle pouvait quand même se blesser en gagnant.

Akira ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Marcy se faisait du soucis. Oni résista plus longtemps que d'habitude mais elle finittout de même par la désarmer, riant d'un air satisfait devant le visage déconfis de son amie.

"Et hop, le tour est joué !" se moqua-t-elle, rengainant son arme. "Même avec ma main gauche tu n'as aucune chance. Ma pauvre, ça doit être dur d'être aussi mauvaise…"

Elle se moquait gentiment, et Oni savait qu'elle ne devait pas prendre au sérieux ses railleries. Mais au fond d'elle, Akira était tout de même rassurée. Elle avait craint que sa blessure ne l'empêche de se battre et l'oblige donc à rester aussi passive que le capitaine Iori, mais heureusement il n'en était rien ! Sa rapière était comme une extension de son corps, il n'y avait rien de plus naturel pour elle que de la manier, même de la main gauche.

"Maaaaiiiiis c'est pas juste ! J'avais le soleil dans les yeux !! Et puis c'est la faute de Marcy, il m'a dit de ne pas y aller trop fort !" se plaignit Oni en allant récupérer son arme. "Je demande une revanche ! Je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas si nulle !"

"Hors de question !" s'exclama l'infirmière. "Capitaine, vous êtes tellement occupée à vous amuser que vous n'avez même pas remarqué qu'une de vos blessures s'était rouverte ! Vous avez du sang plein votre chemise !"

"Quoi ?! Ah zut… Désolée Marcy…" dit-elle d'un air coupable, remarquant enfin une tâche de sang sur son flanc gauche. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela lui faisait un peu mal...

"Venez, je vais arranger ça…" soupira-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel l'air de dire 'je vous l'avais bien dit !'

"Mais… Et ma revanche ??" demanda la sergente, déçue.

"Pas de revanche !" déclara la capitaine d'un ton désapprobateur. "Si c'était un vrai combat tu serais morte, soleil dans les yeux ou pas ! Retourne plutôt t'entraîner."

Oni n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle rengaina sa rapière et s'éloigna en boudant, les mains dans les poches, et tapa du pied dans un caillou pendant qu'Akira suivait Marcy en direction de l'infirmerie. Après cela, Marcy lui avait interdit de se battre contre Oni tant que ses blessures ne seraient pas guéries.

Ainsi, le quotidien d'Akira était épuisant et ennuyant. Entre les soins qu'elle devait recevoir, le camp à gérer, les rapports des éclaireurs et son entraînement personnel, elle n'avait même plus le temps d'aller superviser l'entraînement de ses soldats. Elle sentait une distance s'installer entre elle et les soldats, et elle n'aimait pas cela.

La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir était la perspective de rejoindre Reno à Harajukyu quand elle avait un peu de temps libre. Retrouver sa jolie blondinette était son seul moment de réconfort, une bouffée d'air frais au milieu de ce quotidien assommant. Quoi que, sa 'blondinette' n'était pas blonde à chaque fois. Parfois, elle avait les cheveux roses, ou même bleus (1). En réalité si Reno changeait aussi souvent de coiffure, c'était pour que l'on ne sache pas que la fille du Comte fréquentait une roturière, mais Akira n'en avait aucune idée. Pour elle, Reno était juste une riche bourgeoise chanceuse.

Elles pouvaient aller se balader à Harajukyu, aller dans des salons de thé, ou faire du shopping. D'ailleurs Akira commençait à apprécier cette activité, maintenant qu'elle avait reçu sa première solde de capitaine. La différence avec son ancienne solde de lieutenante était tellement importante que c'en était presque comique. Non pas qu'elle soit riche désormais, mais elle pouvait au moins aller faire du shopping avec Reno sans se sentir trop misérable.

Hélas, elles n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Akira avait beaucoup trop de travail pour passer plus de quelques heures avec Reno, à son grand désarroi. Elle promettait de se rattraper quand elle se serait habituée à ses nouvelles fonctions et quand les chevaliers lui lâcheraient un peu la grappe, mais en attendant elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle décevait Reno. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix… Et puis Reno lui assurait qu'elle comprenait, qu'en tant que capitaine elle avait des responsabilités, et qu'elle était déjà heureuse de pouvoir la voir de temps en temps.

Aussi, Akira ne s'en faisait pas trop. Elle profitait du temps qu'elle pouvait passer avec Reno sans se prendre la tête, elle avait des problèmes plus urgents à régler.

Comme par exemple le fait que les supérieurs refusent de lui envoyer des renforts…

De nombreux soldats avaient été tués lors de la bataille contre l'armée du seigneur Rame ou dans l'incendie déclenché par San. Beaucoup d'autres avaient été blessés au point de ne plus pouvoir réintégrer l'armée. Entre les morts et les blessés, l'effectif de la garnison avait diminué de manière significative. Akira n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si le seigneur Rame se décidait à repasser à l'attaque maintenant…

Elle avait donc envoyé une demande de renforts aux généraux, mais ils avaient tous répondu par la négative. C'était tellement ridicule qu'elle décida d'envoyer une lettre au connétable Sui en personne, expliquant à quel point la garnison avait besoin de renforts. La réponse du connétable ne fut pas longue à arriver et la déçut profondément. Aucune autre troupe ne serait envoyée à Harajukyu. Si les zakuroniens apprenaient que Xanadu mobilisait ses forces aux alentours du pont Kurenai, ils pourraient prendre cela comme une déclaration de guerre. Prendre un tel risque était inenvisageable ! La capitaine Akira devait donc se débrouiller avec les soldats dont elle disposait sur place…

Pourtant elle devait faire quelque chose ! Les soldats de la garnison n'étaient pas assez nombreux ! Sans l'intervention miraculeuse du général Masashi et les renforts envoyés par le Duc Kamijo, la garnison aurait été décimée ! Et maintenant que les soldats étaient encore moins nombreux, recevoir des renforts étaient une nécessité absolue !

Elle décida donc d'organiser une campagne de recrutement. Cela ne lui était pas interdit, et les zakuroniens n'auraient aucune raison de s'en offenser. Avec l'aide de ses conseillers, elle organisa le recrutement de nouveaux soldats à travers tout le comté.

Bien sûr, accueillir de nouvelles recrues signifiait qu'il faudrait les entraîner avant qu'ils ne soient aptes à se battre, mais la garnison avait vraiment besoin de sang neuf.

La campagne dura donc une semaine, au cours de laquelle Akira envoya des sergents aux quatre coin du comté pour réunir un maximum de volontaires. A l'issue de cette semaine de recrutement intensif, les sergents revinrent au camp accompagnés des nouveaux engagés. Ils purent prendre leurs marques dans le camp et déposer leurs affaires, avant d'être regroupés devant la tente de commandement, où Akira devait prononcer un discours.

Elle constata avec satisfaction l'efficacité de la campagne de recrutement. Devant elle se trouvait environ deux cent nouvelles recrues ! C'était parfait. Elle balaya l'assemblée du regard. Des hommes et des femmes, d'âge variable. La plupart semblaient issus de milieux défavorisés. C'était logique, pensa-t-elle, la plupart des soldats s'engageaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de travail ou d'argent, ou à cause d'un passé troublé. Elle-même était issue des faubourgs populaires de Tsubaki.

Elle avait décidé de ne pas se montrer trop dure dans son discours, laissant cela au sergent qui s'occuperait de l'entraînement. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas être comme le capitaine Iori. Et puis les discours n'étaient pas vraiment son fort. Une autre de ses tâches de capitaine à laquelle elle avait du mal à s'habituer...

"Bonjour à tous," commença-t-elle d'un voix forte afin que tous l'entendent. "Je suis la capitaine Akira, la dirigeante de cette garnison et votre supérieure. Au nom de sa Majesté, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au sein de l'armée et je vous remercie pour votre engagement. L'armée est une grande famille, que vous avez choisi de rejoindre afin de servir un idéal commun. Vous avez choisi de participer activement à la défense de notre beau pays ! Combattre pour défendre Xanadu et ses habitants est un honneur ! Votre engagement vous procurera une grande fierté, ainsi que la reconnaissance de tous les citoyens. Montrez vous en dignes !" déclara-t-elle, parcourant l'assemblée des yeux. "De votre vie dépend le sort de Xanadu ! Par votre engagement vous contribuerez à perpétrer le travail de nos ancêtres, qui ont toujours su défendre l'indépendance de Xanadu face…"

Elle s'interrompit, son regard s'arrêtant sur un visage au premier rang. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce soldat… Elle l'avait déjà vu avant…

Le soldat en question était un jeune homme d'une grande taille, plutôt imposant. Il avait les cheveux bruns assez courts et était parfaitement rasé. Son uniforme était plutôt modeste, il devait donc venir d'un milieu pauvre. Akira n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce soldat. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ?? Le soldat la regardait aussi. Il la fixait intensément, et son visage ne témoignait d'aucune surprise ou aucune peur d'avoir ainsi suscité l'attention de sa supérieure dès le premier jour.

"Hum hum… Capitaine ? Tout va bien ?" toussota un de ses conseillers à ses côtés. Akira cligna des yeux deux fois pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle détourna finalement le regard de ce soldat et reprit son discours.

"F… Face aux menaces extérieures, notamment Zakuro," déclara-t-elle enfin. "Mais ce ne sera pas facile ! Le royaume doit actuellement faire face à un terrible ennemi, le seigneur Rame ! Son armée est puissante et nombreuse ! Nous devons à tout prix l'empêcher d'envahir notre royaume ! Le comté de Tsubaki est la première ligne de défense, mais également la première région touchée en cas d'invasion. Il est donc de votre devoir de protéger vos concitoyens, vos familles, vos proches ! Ils comptent sur vous !" Elle marqua une pause, se demandant s'il était vraiment nécessaire de leur dire que la désertion était punie de mort. Ils le savaient probablement déjà… "Vous allez désormais recevoir un entraînement afin de faire de vous de vrais soldats. Ce sera dur, mais ce que vous aurez appris sera votre seul secours face à l'ennemi. En attendant d'être assignés dans vos futures unités, vous serez placés sous la supervision du sergent Nimo." Elle désigna d'un signe de la main Nimo qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, au bas de l'estrade. "C'est lui qui vous entraînera. Le sergent Nimo est un vétéran de nombreuses batailles, il a servi dans la marine avant de rejoindre l'infanterie. Son expérience et son enseignement seront peut-être ce qui vous sauvera la vie en combat, aussi j'attends de votre part une implication et une assiduité irréprochable. Ce sera tout."

Elle descendit de l'estrade alors que Nimo s'avançait vers les soldats, leur criant de le suivre vers le lieu où ils commenceraient l'entraînement. Tout se passerait bien, pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir superviser l'entraînement elle-même, mais elle savait que les nouvelles recrues étaient entre de bonnes mains avec Nimo.

Elle retourna donc sous sa tente, où un tas de paperasse à lire l'attendait. Soupirant, elle s'installa à son bureau. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que c'était aussi ennuyant d'être capitaine…

Des conseillers, ordonnances et officiers s’affairaient sous la tente, autour de tables sur lesquelles étaient posés des cartes, des rapports et des parchemins divers, mais son bureau personnel était situé dans un renfoncement, séparé du reste par des tentures.

Un de ses conseillers lui avait préparé une tasse de thé au lait de soja. Bien qu'elle ait été choquée d'apprendre que le capitaine Iori buvait du thé pendant la bataille, elle n'avait rien contre le thé quand il n'y avait pas de bataille. Aussi sirotait-elle tranquillement sa tasse tout en lisant ces satanés morceaux de parchemins. Elle ferait une pause plus tard pour aller voir comment s'en sortait Nimo, mais pour l'instant elle le laissait prendre les choses en main.

Elle fut tirée de sa concentration lorsque les tentures s'ouvrirent et qu'un conseiller entra.

"Veuillez m'excuser, capitaine, mais une des nouvelles recrues demande à vous voir," dit-il d'un air embarrassé. Akira fronça les sourcils, surprise. Les nouvelles recrues étaient censées être avec Nimo, pourquoi l'un d'entre eux voudrait-il la voir ? Ou alors c'était Nimo qui l'envoyait ?

"Merci, faite-le entrer," dit-elle, perplexe.

Le conseiller s'inclina brièvement et se retira. Un instant après, un des nouveaux soldats entra dans le bureau.

"Salut chef !" s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Akira dut retenir une exclamation de surprise. C'était le soldat qui avait attiré son attention tout à l'heure ! Elle posa sa tasse et lui adressa un regard dubitatif.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle. "C'est le sergent Nimo qui vous envoie ?"

Le soldat eut un petit rire.

"Tu ne me reconnais pas ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Akira ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma. Elle observa le soldat plus attentivement. Son visage lui disait vraiment quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi… Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu à Tsubaki avant d'intégrer l'armée ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle avait du mal à le reconnaître, vu qu'elle était entrée dans l'armée à l'âge de treize ans en tant qu'ordonnance... Elle le dévisagea, fronçant les sourcils dans un effort de concentration. Ce nez, ces yeux… Son visage s'éclaira soudainement alors qu'elle ouvrait des yeux ronds.

"Non… Taiki ?!" s'exclama-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

En guise de confirmation, il lui adressa un de ses fameux sourires de séducteur qui ne marchaient pas sur elle. C'était bien lui ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le reconnaître ?! Mais rasé et avec les cheveux courts, son visage semblait tellement différent ! Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Akira alors qu'elle se levait et lui sautait dans les bras, heureuse de le revoir en vie. Pendant un instant il la serra dans ses bras également, puis ils se séparèrent, l'air gêné.

"Hum… Nouvelle coiffure ?" fut tout ce qu'Akira trouva à dire, rougissant légèrement de s'être laissée aller à une telle marque d'affection.

"Nouvel uniforme ?" répliqua-t-il, désignant d'un signe de tête l'uniforme qu'elle portait, celui qu'elle avait choisi avec Reno.

Akira eut un petit rire et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, regagnant elle même sa place derrière son bureau.

"Il s'est passé pas mal de choses depuis la bataille…" soupira-t-elle. "Mais tu es censé être mort, imbécile !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On a pourtant retrouvé ton corps ?!"

"Vous avez retrouvé mon armure, nuance," dit-il. "C'est pas de ma faute si vous n'avez pas vérifié qui était dedans…"

"Mais le corps n'avait plus de tête, comment on aurait pu savoir que ce n'était pas toi ?!"

"Tout juste !" déclara Taiki d'un ton amusé.

"Ohhh, je vois…" soupira Akira, comprenant enfin ce qu'il s'était passé. "En pleine bataille tu as pris le temps de te mettre à poil, de mettre un cadavre d'ennemi à poil, et de lui mettre ton armure juste pour te faire passer pour mort ?"

"D'habitude je ne me met à poil que pour les jolies donzelles, mais là j'ai fait une exception," confirma-t-il.

"Mais pourquoi ? Tu as déserté ?!" Elle grimaça. "Tu sais pourtant ce qu'on fait aux déserteurs..."

"J'ai pas déserté puisque je suis là. J'en avais juste marre d'être un chevalier…" répondit-il en poussant un soupir. "Non, marre d'être un noble… Je me suis fait passer pour mort pour revenir en tant que simple soldat et me battre en première ligne. J'en ai assez de me toucher la nouille sur mon canasson en regardant les soldats se faire massacrer…"

"Tu es au courant qu'on a envoyé le corps d'un zakuronien à ta famille en leur disait que c'était toi ?! J'ai même dû écrire une lettre pour dire à quel point tu avais été brave, que tu n'étais pas mort en vain et tout ce blabla ! Ta famille pense que tu es mort, Taiki !"

"Je m'en tape ! Tant mieux s'ils me croient mort !" s'exclama-t-il, balayant les inquiétudes d'Akira d'un geste de la main. "On n'était pas vraiment en bon terme… Si ça se trouve, ils sont contents que je sois 'mort'. Au moins ils pourront se la péter enracontant que leur fils a donné sa vie pour le royaume..."

Akira resta silencieuse un moment, ne sachant comment réagir. Pour les simples soldats ce n'était pas rare de s'engager suite à des problèmes familiaux, mais elle aurait imaginé que c'était différent pour les chevaliers. Qu'ils partaient à la guerre pour la gloire et l'honneur de leurs familles. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas pour Taiki.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était vrai que Taiki n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de sa famille pendant leurs séances de beuveries, mais elle était loin d'imaginer qu'ils s'entendaient aussi mal...

"Si tu le dis…" soupira-t-elle finalement. Taiki était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, elle n'allait pas se mêler de cette histoire. "Je te préviens, ça va te changer d'être un simple soldat. Plus d'écuyer, plus de tente personnelle…"

"J'ai une tête à me préoccuper de choses pareilles ?" l'interrompit-il. "Ça me fera des vacances de ne plus être entouré detous ces péteux de nobles ! La seule chose qui va me manquer, c'est les joutes…"

"Ah, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi !" répondit la jeune capitaine en riant. "Mais dis moi, qui d'autre est au courant que tu es en vie ? Si les bannerets apprennent que tu es là, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !"

"T'inquiète, pour l'instant personne d'autre que toi ne le sait. J'imagine qu'Oni ou Nimo vont me reconnaître, mais je doute qu'ils soient du genre à aller raconter ça à ces connards de bannerets. Et puis je ne me fais plus appeler Taiki. Maintenant c'est Kaiji."

"Kaiji ? D'accord, je m'en souviendrai. Même si ça va faire bizarre de ne plus t'appeler Taiki…"

"Eh ! Moi ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus t'appeler Akira ! Je dois t'appeler chef maintenant !" répondit-il en riant. "Au fait, félicitation pour ta promotion ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'ils choisiraient une roturière pour remplacer le capitaine Iori…"

"Merci. C'est grâce au général Masashi, il a prit position en ma faveur. Mais j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à y croire aussi au début. Enfin, être capitaine n'est pas du tout aussi excitant que je l'aurais imaginé !" Elle soupira, désignant d'un geste de la main le tas de paperasse qui trônait sur son bureau.

"Peut-être, mais au moins ça va nous changer d'avoir une capitaine compétente, pour une fois. Par contre tu as encore des progrès à faire en matière de discours…" dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

"Oh ça va hein…" répliqua-t-elle, amusée. "Je me rattraperai lors des batailles. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester planquée à boire du thé !"

"Si tu fais ça, je viens te traîner en première ligne par la peau du cul !" s'esclaffa-t-il. "Quoi que, avec ton bras dans cet état il vaut peut-être mieux que tu te ménages. C'est toujours pas guéri ? On dirait que ce mage ne t'a pas ratée…"

"Ça va, je me débrouille avec mon autre main. Ne crois pas qu'une petite blessure comme ça va m'empêcher d'aller me battre ! La seule chose que je risque, c'est de me faire engueuler par Marcy pour avoir pris le risque de rouvrir mes blessures..."

"Je te fais confiance là dessus ! Je suis sûr que tu pourrais me mettre une raclée avec une seule main…"

"Bien sûr ! Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire que tu as besoin de t'entraîner !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Tu devrais être avec les autres en ce moment ! Si on s'aperçoit que tu as disparu aussi longtemps, surtout pour venir me voir, ça va paraître suspect…"

"Mais si je vais m'entraîner avec les nouveaux et que tout le monde voit que je sais déjà me battre, ça va paraître suspect aussi !"

"Pas de mais ! Tu es censé dire 'à vos ordres chef !' maintenant !" dit-elle d'un ton espiègle. "Allez, je t'accompagne, je veux voir comment s'en sort Nimo."

"A vos ordres chef !" s'écria Taiki en se levant et en se mettant au garde à vous d'une manière exagérée.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la tente de commandement en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de se connaître pour ne pas susciter de soupçons, et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où Nimo entraînait les nouvelles recrues, avec l'aide de quelques autres soldats.

Pendant un instant, Taiki et Akira restèrent à l'écart, observant le déroulement de l'opération. Nimo hurlait des ordres aux nouvelles recrues, se montrant très strict et presque effrayant. Akira dut contenir un éclat de rire. En temps normal, Nimo était tout à fait le contraire d'effrayant ! Il était d'un tempérament plutôt jovial, et s'il était un très bon leader c'était avant tout parce qu'il connaissait et respectait les hommes et femmes sous ses ordres.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la familiarité. Les nouvelles recrues auraient tout le temps de découvrir le véritable Nimo plus tard. Pour l'instant ils devaient être entraînés pour devenir de vrais soldats, dignes de combattre dans l'armée de sa Majesté. Et cela nécessitait de la discipline !

Les nouvelles recrues ne réagissaient pas tous de la même manière à l'entraînement musclé de Nimo. Certains étaient encore très jeunes, et subir une telle pression dès le début était dur pour eux. Mais ils finiraient par s'y faire. Et puis une fois répartis dans leurs unités respectives, les choses deviendraient plus faciles et la routine finirait par s'installer. Akira ne se faisait pas de soucis pour eux. Après tout, elle aussi avait subi tout ceci à un jeune âge et avait survécu. Et puis Marcy était là pour s'occuper de ceux qui craquaient et les aider à supporter la pression.

"Je suis contente, Nimo a l'air de s'en sortir," dit-elle, satisfaite. Au moins une chose qui marchait comme sur des roulettes. Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi facile…

"Oui, par contre Oni glande comme d'habitude…" remarqua Taiki, pointant du doigt la jeune sergente.

Elle était assise sur une barrière et regardait les nouveaux s'entraîner en pouffant de rire devant leur maladresse. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Akira était arrivée, mais même si c'était le cas elle ne se serait sans doute pas remise au travail pour autant.

"Maintenant que tu es capitaine, tu ne devrais peut-être pas la laisser glandouiller comme ça…" soupira-t-il. "Enfin, je suis mal placé pour te dire quoi faire…"

"Oh, elle va sans doute s'y mettre bientôt," dit Akira en haussant les épaules, pas plus inquiète que cela.

"Attend, je vais lui faire une blague," déclara l'ancien chevalier en riant.

Il s'avança vers le champ d'entraînement, suivi un peu plus loin par Akira, qui se demandait ce qu'il allait faire.

"Eh, sergente !" s'écria-t-il à l'adresse d'Oni. "Vous ne vous entraînez pas ?"

"Je supervise !" répondit-elle sans aucune culpabilité dans la voix. Elle ne semblait pas avoir reconnu Taiki.

"Mais sergente, j'aimerais vraiment voir de quoi est capable une soldate entraînée et qui a combattu pendant des années ! Vous ne voudriez pas me montrer ?" dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, qui n'échappa pas à Oni. Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise devant l'audace de ce jeune soldat.

"Eh bien, j'imagine que je peux te faire une petite démonstration," dit-elle en descendant de la barrière. "Mais tu ne viendra pas pleurer après si je te fais mal ou quoi que ce soit !"

"Pas de problème ! Mais il ne faudra pas non plus pleurer si c'est vous qui perdez !" la provoqua-t-il, dégainant son épée.

"Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi pour un novice !" dit-elle, tirant sa rapière de son fourreau. "Eh Nimo ! Fais une pause, c'est l'heure du spectacle !"

Peu à peu, les nouvelles recrues cessèrent de s'entraîner et se regroupèrent autour d'eux deux, curieux d'assister au combat.

Oni et Taiki se tournèrent autour pendant un moment, en garde. La position d'Oni était pratiquement parfaite, comme d'habitude. A part Akira, peu de personnes auraient pu trouver une ouverture dans sa garde. Taiki quant à lui avait généralement un style beaucoup moins subtil, et il essayait en plus de ne pas trop avoir l'air de savoir se battre.

Oni fut la première à attaquer, brandissant son arme et visant volontairement une faille dans la garde de Taiki. Au dernier moment, il réussit à parer et poussa sur sa lame pour renvoyer Oni en arrière.

"Oh, tu n'es pas aussi nul que tu en as l'air," dit la jeune sergente avec un sourire en coin, tout en continuant à tourner autour de Taiki. "Pas mal pour un novice."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en étais un," répliqua-t-il, faisant tournoyer son épée avant de charger, assénant un coup de taille de haut en bas.

Oni l'esquiva sans mal et passa derrière Taiki pour lui botter les fesses. Leur différence de taille et de force était telle que cela le fit à peine tituber. Mais l'intérêt d'une telle attaque était surtout l'humiliation, et les nouvelles recrues qui assistaient au combat se mirent à rire de Taiki.

"C'est bon, tu as ton compte ?" demanda Oni, fière d'elle.

"Allons sergente, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse," dit-il, pas le moins du monde troublé par les soldats qui se moquaient de lui. "Ce combat est loin d'être terminé !"

Il porta une nouvelle attaque, d'estoc cette fois. Oni la dévia d'un mouvement de sa lame et profita de l'inertie de Taiki qui fonçait vers elle pour lui asséner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Taiki eut un cri étouffé, mais ne lâcha pas son arme pour autant.

"Je vais finir par te faire mal, tu sais ?" dit-elle, alors que les spectateurs poussaient des acclamations et riaient bruyamment.

"Même pas mal," répondit Taiki avec une grimace, se remettant bien vite du coup qu'il venait de recevoir. "C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent !"

Il attaqua, bien plus rapidement qu'avant, et visa une ouverture dans la garde d'Oni. Akira haussa un sourcil, surprise que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle remarque les points faibles d'Oni. La jeune sergente sembla étonnée également et fut prise par surprise par ce soudain changement d'attitude dans la manière de combattre de son adversaire.

Elle parvint néanmoins à parer le coup au dernier moment, mais le choc la força à reculer. Elle fixa Taiki d'un air médusé, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Dans l'assistance, les soldats poussèrent des 'Ohhhhhh !' de stupéfaction et cessèrent de se moquer de Taiki. Oni se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et esquissa un sourire. Les choses prenaient une tournure intéressante.

Elle se replaça en garde, tournant autour de Taiki, dont la position s'était largement améliorée par rapport au début du combat. Soudain elle attaqua d'un geste vif, mais Taiki parvint à parer et leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent. Elle recula et se remit à tourner, observant Taiki d'un air amusé, appréciant le challenge.

Taiki porta un nouveau coup d'estoc, qu'elle parvint à dévier. Elle tenta de faire tourner sa lame autour de celle de Taiki pour le désarmer, mais il fut plus rapide et recula sa lame avant qu'elle n'arrive à ses fins, tout en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

Il chargea à nouveau, brandissant son épée. Oni eut à peine le temps d'esquiver. Elle contre-attaqua immédiatement, d'un mouvement qui lui permettrait de frapper dans le dos de son adversaire, du plat de la lame pour ne pas le blesser. Mais Taiki réussit à passer son épée par dessus son épaule et à bloquer l'attaque. Il se retourna et frappa de haut en bas, profitant du fait que son épée soit déjà au dessus de son épaule pour frapper vite et fort. Oni para l'attaque en plaçant sa rapière à l'horizontale au dessus de sa tête mais la puissance du coup faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle bondit en arrière alors que Taiki reprenait sa position de garde. Autour d'eux, les spectateurs acclamaient Taiki, cette nouvelle recrue qui arrivait à faire reculer une sergente.

"Ok, fini de jouer," dit-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser ternir sa réputation plus longtemps. "Cette fois-ci sera la bonne."

"Vous croyez sergente ? J'ai bien envie de voir ça !" s'exclama Taiki, toujours aussi amusé.

Oni eut un sourire narquois et elle attaqua, avec une rapidité surprenante. Mais malgré sa vitesse, l'angle de l'attaque était trop évident et Taiki para. D'un geste de sa lame, il la rejeta en arrière. Mais c'était un piège ! Akira voyait clair dans le jeu d'Oni ! Elle avait fait exprès d'attaquer de manière à ce que Taiki bloque et n'ai pas d'autre choix que de contre-attaquer latéralement. Et il venait de tomber dans le piège à pieds joints ! Il porta un coup de taille de droite à gauche, qu'Oni n'eut aucun mal à parer en plaçant son arme à la verticale, la pointe vers le haut. Elle bloqua la lame de Taiki sous son bras, de manière à l'envelopper entre son bras et sa rapière. Elle n'eut plus qu'à effectuer un rapide mouvement de rotation des jambes et du bassin pour lui arracher son arme.

Elle laissa tomber l'épée de son adversaire au sol, arborant un air victorieux alors que les spectateurs l'acclamaient et applaudissaient.

"On dirait bien que j'ai gagné," déclara-t-elle en se la pétant. "Et que ça te serve de leç… Waaahhh !!"

Elle fut interrompue par Taiki qui se jetait sur elle et qui la renversa en arrière. Prise par surprise, et de toute façon trop fluette pour lui résister, elle s'écrasa avec violence sur le sol et eut le souffle coupé pendant un instant. Taiki la maintenait plaquée au sol de tout son poids, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus du tout bouger.

"Qu… Qu'est-ce que… ?!" haleta-t-elle, tachant de reprendre son souffle.

"On dirait bien que _j'ai_ gagné," dit-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Oni le dévisagea un moment, choquée. Puis son visage s'éclaira et son expression de choc se changea en une expression de joie et de surprise.

"Taiki ?!" s'exclama-t-elle, le reconnaissant enfin maintenant qu'elle voyait son visage de plus près. En guise de confirmation, l'ex-chevalier lui adressa un clin d’œil complice.

"Chut, c'est Kaiji maintenant," lui souffla-t-elle, amusé par son air éberlué.

Oni éclata de rire, ravie de revoir Taiki en vie et comprenant enfin pourquoi cette nouvelle recrue lui avait donné tant de fil à retordre. Akira s'approcha d'eux en dissipant le cercle des curieux.

"Allez allez, le spectacle est terminé ! Retournez vous entraîner !" s'écria-t-elle. Les novices obéirent, craignant de s'attirer les foudres de la capitaine. "Et relevez-vous, vous deux !" Elle attrapa Taiki par le col avec sa main gauche et tâcha de le remettre debout, ce qui n'aurait eu aucun effet s'il n'avait pas décidé lui-même de se relever, vu leur différence de taille et de poids.

Une fois sur ses pieds, il tendit la main à Oni pour l'aider à se relever.

"Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?" demanda-t-il, pas vraiment inquiet vu qu'Oni continuait à se marrer.

"Non," dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. "Je me disais bien qu'un novice ne pouvait pas me tenir tête à ce point ! Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois vivant ?!"

"Eh bien c'est très simple, c'est parce que je ne suis jamais mort," commença-t-il, mais fut interrompu par Akira.

"Plus tard les explications !" s'exclama-t-elle. "En attendant vous feriez mieux de retourner à l'entraînement avant que quelqu'un ne se demande pourquoi vous vous connaissez si bien !"

"A tes ordres ma grande. Taiki… Non, Kaiji… Tu me racontera tout ça autour d'une bonne bouteille de rhum !"

"Une invitation à boire, ça ne se refuse pas !" déclara-t-il. "Mais la chef à raison, allons-y."

Akira les accompagna voir Nimo, en train de réprimander des nouvelles recrues qui discutaient du combat auquel ils venaient d'assister.

"Nimo, je compte sur toi pour mater cette forte tête !" s'exclama la capitaine sur un ton joyeux en désignant Taiki. "N'hésite pas à être sévère surtout, il en a besoin !"

Oni eut du mal à contenir un éclat de rire alors que Taiki grimaçait.

"Oui chef !" obéit le sergent. Il leva la tête vers Taiki et lui adressa un regard noir. "Retournez dans le rang soldat !" hurla-t-il. "Plus vite que ça ! Et vous me ferez cent cinquante pompes ! Tout le monde, cent cinquante pompes, maintenant !! Vous remercierez votre camarade ! Ça vous apprendra à vous bagarrer avec vos supérieurs !"

Pendant que les novices s'exécutaient, lançant vers Taiki des regards pour certains hostiles, pour d'autres admiratifs, Akira s'éloigna en direction de sa tente, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se demandait combien de temps Nimo allait mettre pour reconnaître Taiki. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle était ravie de le revoir. Elle qui pensait que la journée allait être aussi ennuyante que d'habitude, à devoir s'occuper de tas de parchemins fastidieux, elle s'était bien trompée…

 

* * *

 

 

(1) Juste les cheveux hein : <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/akira_10.jpg>

<http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/akira_11.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh voui ! Taiki n'était pas vraiment mort !! Evidemment, puisqu'on le revoit dans la fanfiction de mon chéri, Gueuwen, "Les Chasseurs" : https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/F/Fear-and-Loathing-in-Las-Vegas/Les-Chasseurs/78033.html  
> Est-ce que ça vous fait plaisir de le revoir ?  
> Et je ne sais pas si c'est bien clair la manière dont Oni désarme Taiki ? C'est dur de décrire un combat sans utiliser de vocabulaire technique >.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaahhh !!! Après un peu plus de 6 mois, voila enfin un nouveau chapitre !!!  
> Pourquoi était-ce aussi long ? Parce que, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, j'ai écrit une autre fic pendant ce temps, toujours dans le même univers. Hourglass. Elle reprend les événements du Conjurateur, mais du point de vue des méchants ^^. Vous la trouverez ici : http://archiveofourown.org/works/7840651/chapters/17900608  
> Me replonger dans Red String après autant de temps m'a fait un peu bizarre XD Bref, voila le chapitre 11 ! Enjoy !

L'arrivée de Yoshi à Tsubaki avait apporté son lot de bouleversements. La Duchesse de Miwaku était une personnalité politique et publique de premier plan. Depuis son retour, elle avait créé de nombreux emplois en embauchant des artisans afin de remettre en état l'immense domaine qu'elle avait hérité de son épouse, puis des domestiques, cuisiniers, jardiniers, tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire vivre le domaine. Outre ces emplois qu'elle avait directement créé, le comté profitait grandement de sa présence. Elle investissait beaucoup dans le domaine des arts, en particulier celui de la musique. Ses dons permettraient de restaurer des salles de concert, de financer de jeunes artistes prometteurs et d'organiser des spectacles grandioses. La présence d'une grande dame telle que Yoshi avait également attiré de nombreux touristes et visiteurs, curieux de découvrir la région dans laquelle la Duchesse avait établi sa résidence secondaire et espérant peut-être la croiser au détour d'une rue, stimulant ainsi toute l'économie du comté.

Bien sûr, une telle célébrité avait également des désagréments. Un en particulier embêtait particulièrement Reno. Depuis que Yoshi était là, le nombre de paparazzi avait grimpé en flèche… Elle devait déjà faire attention en temps normal, puisqu'elle était une cible évidente pour ce genre de nuisibles, mais c'était encore plus dur maintenant qu'ils étaient plus nombreux… Elle ne pouvait pas faire trois pas dans la rue sans qu'un barbouilleur ne veuille lui tirer le portrait ou qu'un soi-disant journaliste ne vienne la harceler de questions… En quelques mois, depuis l'arrivée de la Duchesse, les tabloïds s'étaient emparés de l'affaire et les rumeurs les plus folles courraient dans la presse à scandale. Les plus optimistes annonçaient déjà les fiançailles de Reno et de Yoshi. D'autres parlaient de guerre de succession pour le comté, que Yoshi essayait prétendument d'acheter. Les parchemins les plus ridicules et adeptes de la théorie du complot évoquaient même une série de rituels de magie noire liée à la mort de la Marquise Rami, que Yoshi aurait elle-même assassinée, et dans laquelle elle entraînait sa nouvelle amante, la pauvre et innocente fille du Comte de Tsubaki.

Évidemment Reno ne prêtait aucune attention à ces racontars sans queue ni tête, mais cela la gênait pour deux raisons : Elle ne voulait pas qu'Akira apprenne qu'elle était la fille du Comte, et elle ne voulait pas que sa relation avec la capitaine de la garnison ne soit révélée dans les média et donc que ses parents l'apprennent… Elle devait rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour quitter le château sans être vue et pour ne pas être reconnue une fois à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle voyait Akira, elle faisait en sorte de le faire dans des lieux où les paparazzi ne penseraient pas à la chercher, et de changer totalement de style vestimentaire et de coiffure. Au contraire, lorsqu'elle allait voir Yoshi elle portait de riches et belles robes et de nombreux bijoux, afin que personne ne fasse le rapprochement entre la fille du Comte et cette jeune bourgeoise aux cheveux colorés et au style vestimentaire typique des jeunes de Harajukyu. Elle ne savait pas si Akira lisait les parchemins people, mais elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

En quelques mois, la Duchesse Yoshi avait fait un travail remarquable. Le domaine de sa femme était situé sur les rives du lac Aoitori, une immense étendue d'eau qui formait la frontière naturelle du Sud-Est du comté de Tsubaki. Toute une partie du lac appartenait au domaine de Rami, désormais de Yoshi, et avait été transformée en réserve naturelle pour les splendides flamants bleus qui peuplaient ces eaux, les préservant ainsi de l'activité humaine. Les majestueux oiseaux n'avaient pas souffert de la mort de la Marquise, en revanche le manoir et le domaine environnant avaient été laissés pratiquement à l'abandon pendant plusieurs années. Quelques domestiques y étaient restés, avec pour consigne d'entretenir un minimum le manoir au cas où Yoshi se décide à revenir ou à revendre, ainsi il n'était pas totalement délabré, mais il était loin d'être en bon état. A part les pièces principales et les appartements des domestiques, le manoir était froid, sombre, poussiéreux et sentait le renfermé. Le mobilier et les œuvres d'art avaient été recouverts de tentures. Par endroit, les boiseries se dégradaient dans l'indifférence générale. Les domestiques n'étaient de toute façon pas assez nombreux et ne possédaient pas le matériel nécessaire à l'entretien de tout le manoir. Ils se contentaient simplement de faire en sorte qu'aucune mite n'attaque les tapisseries ou les rideaux, ou qu'aucune souris ne grignote les livres de la bibliothèque. Yoshi avait donc dû réhabiliter l'ensemble du manoir, faire les travaux nécessaires, nettoyer, ranger, redonner à cette magnifique demeure un peu de sa superbe et de son cachet. A l'extérieur ce n'était guère mieux. Des années sans entretien avaient permis à la végétation de prospérer librement. Yoshi avait dû faire venir une armée de jardiniers et d'artisans pour tout remettre en état, tondre, tailler, enlever les mauvaises herbes, planter de nouveaux arbres, recréer les allées, les terrasses, restaurer les fontaines, les statues, les colonnes, les escaliers, changer l'eau des bassins, y placer de jolis poissons colorés, etc.

Reno appréciait de passer du temps sur le domaine de la Duchesse. Cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir s'embellir de jour en jour. Une si belle demeure n'aurait jamais dû être abandonnée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser Yoshi de posséder un tel domaine. Non pas que le château de Tsubaki soit laid, mais il était vieux, et avait été bâti afin de servir de place forte. Depuis l'unification de Xanadu, il avait peu à peu perdu ses fonctions martiales mais en portait toujours les marques. C'était un château fort, doté de tout ce que ce mot impliquait. Murailles, douves, donjon, créneaux… Au fil des siècles, l'intérieur du château s'était transformé afin d'en faire une demeure digne de ce nom, mais l'extérieur était resté plus ou moins le même. Le Comte s'enorgueillissait de l'aspect de son château, trônant fièrement au sommet d'une colline, surplombant la région, témoignage imposant de la longue lignée de guerriers dont descendait la famille de Reno. Il y avait tout de même eu du progrès depuis cette époque. Les pierres claires du château étaient drapées d'immenses bannières et tentures arborant un camélia, l'emblème de Tsubaki. Les tours et courtines avaient été dotées de toits d'ardoise rouge, atténuant l'aspect militaire des créneaux. Les douves entourant la colline du château avaient peu à peu été réduites et avaient repris l'aspect d'une rivière naturelle. Au fur et à mesure, l'épaisse végétation poussant sur les pans de la colline et ralentissant les envahisseurs avait été rasée par endroit, permettant la construction d'élégants jardins et de routes.

Le manoir de Rami n'avait rien à voir. Il était beaucoup plus récent. Ses pierres provenaient de la même carrière que celles du château, mais n'avaient pas encore subi les affres du temps. Elles étaient encore très blanches. L'ardoise qui composait les toits était également la même que pour le château, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Le manoir était beaucoup moins haut que le château. Il ne comportait que deux étages, et une seule tour, mais compensait sur la longueur. Il avait été construit presque au bord du lac, dans l'optique de s'intégrer parfaitement à la végétation environnante. Il était entouré d'arbres et du lierre grimpait sur sa façade exposée au lac. Vu des eaux, il donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une demeure isolée, perdue dans la nature. Seule sa face Nord n'était pas bordée d'arbres mais de grands jardins à la xanadienne, que la Duchesse s'évertuait à remettre en état.

Reno aimait se promener dans ces jardins, accompagnant Yoshi dans son inspection de l'avancée des travaux. Yoshi disposait d'une arme redoutable afin de garantir un rythme de travail soutenu : la baronne Aruto. La dame de compagnie de la Duchesse savait se montrer implacable et rivalisait d'efficacité avec le meilleur des contremaîtres. Elle connaissait parfaitement les attentes de sa maîtresse et s'assurait que les ouvriers les respectent à la lettre. Pour tout dire, Reno était assez intimidée par la baronne, qui ne faisait d'ailleurs rien pour lui être sympathique.

Quelque fois, Reno et Yoshi se permettait un moment de relâchement et allaient pique niquer derrière le manoir, au bord du lac. La vue était grandiose. Les flots s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon, uniquement troublés par quelques îlots. Les endroits où l'eau n'était pas très profonde étaient un paradis pour les flamants bleus et Reno ne se lassait pas de les observer, au cours de leurs petits piques niques. Manger par terre ! Si seulement sa mère savait cela… Mais cela ne semblait pas poser de problème à la Duchesse.

Malgré son rang, Yoshi avait su conserver une certaine simplicité. Elle débordait de gentillesse et se montrait généreuse, avec la communauté comme avec les nécessiteux. Elle était humble. Tout l'inverse de cet idiot de Comte Toya… Tout l'inverse des parents de Reno… Elle était également dotée d'une grande sensibilité pour les arts, ce qui lui faisait un point commun avec Reno. Yoshi était d'ailleurs elle-même une merveilleuse joueuse de luth, et la jeune noble aimait l'écouter jouer. Parfois elle se mettait à chanter, improvisant des paroles lorsqu'elle ne reconnaissait pas l'air, et la musique lui faisait se sentir en paix.

Elle se sentait bien avec Yoshi. Loin des prises de tête avec ses parents. Yoshi n'essayait pas de lui mettre la pression. Elle n'essayait pas de la forcer à quoi que ce soit, contrairement à Toya. Et puis, Reno mentirait si elle affirmait être insensible à ses charmes… Elle n'était plus la jeune adolescente découvrant la Saison et s'extasiant devant cette Duchesse si élégante et distinguée, mais Yoshi lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Peut-être même plus, maintenant qu'elle apprenait à la connaître et qu'elle en était devenue si proche.

Elle savait bien que cette attirance était réciproque. Elle savait bien que la Duchesse, même si elle se montrait patiente, poursuivait le même but que Toya. Épouser la Duchesse Yoshi… Cela semblait tellement surréaliste. Combien de fois se l'était-elle imaginé, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune ? Tout en sachant que ce n'était qu'un rêve inaccessible, un fantasme sans aucune importance. Désormais, ce rêve était à portée de main.

Elle se demandait à quoi ressemblerait sa vie en tant que Duchesse. Elle serait obligée de quitter Tsubaki pour aller s'installer à Shion, la capitale du duché de Miwaku. Elle n'y était allée que quelques fois dans sa vie. Elle se souvenait d'une ville magnifique, typique du Sud de Xanadu, juste au bord de la mer intérieure. Stations balnéaires et ports côtoyaient les anciennes bâtisses de la ville historique en une harmonie parfaite. Le château de Shion était au cœur de la cité, alors que celui de Tsubaki était relativement isolé. Globalement, il régnait à Shion une douceur de vivre propre au bord de mer, et la ville était sans cesse animée d'événements artistiques, de fêtes, de foires, et de marchés nocturnes. C'était également beaucoup moins loin de Tsubaki que l'était Gekiai, où elle aurait dû aller si elle avait épousé Toya. Et puisque la Duchesse possédait un vaste domaine au sein même du comté de Tsubaki, Reno pourrait sans problème revenir dans sa région natale, visiter sa famille ou ses amis, ou encore assister aux défilés de mode à Harajukyu. Ce serait une situation idéale.

Oui, ce serait parfait. Mais c'était trop tôt. Reno n'était pas encore prête à se marier. Elle n'était pas encore prête à quitter sa terre natale. Et puis, il y avait Akira…

Reno continuait à voir la jeune capitaine aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Ou plutôt, aussi souvent que le pouvait Akira, qui était débordée par son travail. La jeune noble savait pertinemment que cette histoire ne mènerait probablement à rien. Akira et elle ne faisaient pas partie du même monde. Akira ne savait même pas qui elle était réellement. Si elle savait qu'elle sortait avec la fille du Comte de Tsubaki, s'enfuirait-elle ? Aurait-elle peur ? Peur du poids de l'histoire, peur du poids de la société. Se sentirait-elle subjuguée, oppressée par la simple idée de côtoyer une aristocrate ? Elle était déjà tellement gênée par leur différence de moyens financiers… Non, c'était mieux qu'Akira ne sache pas à qui elle avait réellement à faire.

La jeune noble se sentait coupable. Elle avait l'impression d'utiliser Akira. De se servir d'elle juste pour s'amuser, avec une fille de son âge, en attendant d'être prête pour Yoshi. Si seulement Akira savait cela, elle la trouverait horrible ! Oui, elle était horrible ! Elle ferait mieux de laisser Akira tranquille dès maintenant, plutôt que de l'utiliser ainsi ! Mais elle n'y arrivait pas ! Elle s'était trop attachée à cette soldate. Elle n'arrivait plus à la laisser partir. Elle n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir…

Lorsqu'elle était avec Yoshi, Reno se sentait comme dans un rêve. Comme dans une bulle, isolée du monde extérieur. Un univers paisible, fait de chansons, de thé, de piques niques et de flamants bleus. Tout était parfait, presque irréel, comme entouré d'un nuage de brume ou de coton. Comme dans un livre de contes. Avec Akira, tout était différent. Akira était réelle. Elle était imparfaite. Elle était passionnée, et ne manquait d'ailleurs pas une occasion de lui prouver. Elle se fichait de la vie de château. Reno aimait cela. Elle aimait l'audace et l'effronterie d'Akira. Elle aimait sa désinvolture et sa légèreté, si différente de ce dont elle avait l'habitude avec les nobles. Et bien sûr elle aimait tout ce qu'elles faisaient ensemble. Elle aimait les baisers, les caresses, les étreintes passionnées, les nuits passées à faire le mur pour retrouver sa belle soldate. Reno avait besoin de cela. Comment pouvait-elle laisser partir Akira, alors qu'elle lui apportait tout ce dont elle avait besoin ? L'argent, la noblesse, le château, tout cela elle l'avait déjà ! Tout cela l'ennuyait ! Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de s'amuser !

Hélas, Akira ne pouvait pas toujours s'amuser… Contrairement à Reno, elle avait un métier. Être capitaine d'une garnison demandait beaucoup de travail, et leurs sorties se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Reno comprenait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être déçue.

Après plusieurs rendez-vous annulés, plusieurs soirées à la taverne reportées, Reno décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle se rendit directement à la garnison, bien décidée à traîner Akira jusqu'à la taverne par la peau des fesses, s'il le fallait.

Elle s'était rendue à Harajukyu en secret. Elle s'était fait teindre les cheveux en rose et s'était vêtue de manière totalement inappropriée pour une noble. Évidemment elle n'avait pas pris son propre carrosse. Elle était d'abord allée chez Toki, et de là elle avait fait appeler un fiacre. Devoir prendre autant de précaution commençait à l'embêter…

Le fiacre avait traversé Harajukyu sans s'arrêter. Reno ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil par la fenêtre au moment où ils passaient devant sa taverne préférée, celle où elle avait rencontré Akira. Comme tous les soirs, un certain nombre de clients s'agglutinaient devant la taverne. Des jeunes aux tenues excentriques et des soldats venus dilapider leur solde en boissons. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Aucun paparazzi à l'horizon. Ils ignoraient encore qu'elle fréquentait le lieu. Cela l'aurait énervée de devoir changer de taverne à cause de ces moustiques qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que lui tourner autour.

La garnison avait établi son camp au Nord de la ville, près de la forêt. De nombreux arbres avaient été coupés afin de créer une enceinte fortifiée en bois. L'entrée du camp était flanquée de deux tourelles où des archers veillaient, tandis que deux gardes défendaient la porte. Ils regardèrent d'un air surpris le fiacre s'arrêter à une trentaine de mètres du camp, et furent encore plus surpris de voir une jeune bourgeoise aux cheveux roses en descendre. Marchant d'un air sûr d'elle, Reno s'avança vers eux.

"Halte là ! Le camp est interdit aux civils !" l'arrêta l'un des gardes, plus curieux que menaçant.

"Bonsoir messieurs. Je souhaite parler à la capitaine Akira," dit-elle.

"Impossible, mam'zelle. La capitaine reçoit que sur rendez-vous," répondit le garde. "Et rarement à une heure si tardive…" ajouta-t-il, dubitatif.

"Eh bien dans ce cas, donnez-moi un rendez-vous."

"Euh… C'est pas à nous qu'il faut s'adresser pour ça, mais j'ai peur que l'intendant ait fini sa journée. Revenez demain."

"Mais je dois voir la capitaine ce soir…" soupira-t-elle. S'ils savaient qui elle était, ils ne poseraient même pas de question. Vraiment, tout ceci était des plus ennuyeux.

"Écoutez mam'zelle, notre boulot c'est de garder la porte et de laisser entrer personne de non autorisé. Je dois vous demander de partir."

"Mais enfin, allez chercher Aki… la capitaine, et vous verrez bien qu'elle me laissera entrer !"

Les deux gardes soupirèrent et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va quand même pas la dégager à coup de pompe ?"

"Bah je sais pas moi, pourquoi pas ?"

"T'es fou ! Elle est même pas armée ! Tu veux te faire botter les fesses par la capitaine ?!"

"Je vois pas pourquoi. C'est une intruse qui essaie de rentrer dans le camp. Armée ou pas, on a le droit de la virer."

"Ok, bah t'ira expliquer ça à la capitaine. C'est toi qui prend la responsabilité."

"Euh nan, c'est bon, je préfère pas…"

"Bon, alors va chercher quelqu'un."

Le deuxième garde acquiesça et s'en alla vers l'intérieur du camp. Reno, qui avait assisté à leur débat d'un œil blasé, poussa un soupir. Elle ferait peut-être mieux de partir maintenant, avant d'attirer trop l'attention. Si quelqu'un se rendait compte de qui elle était…

"Pourquoi vous voulez la voir, notre capitaine ?" demanda le premier garde.

"Cela ne vous regarde pas," répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

"Je vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait avoir à faire avec une bourge dans votre genre…" reprit-il, tout aussi froidement. Reno ne put réprimer un sourire en coin.

"Vous seriez surpris…"

"Nan mais je dis ça parce que notre capitaine, c'est pas trop le genre à fricoter avec des riches, pas comme l'ancien capitaine. Elle au moins, elle en a quelque chose à faire des bidasses comme nous," expliqua-t-il, l'air fier.

"Vous m'en voyez ravie… Dites, cela va encore durer longtemps ? Ce que j'ai à dire à A… à la capitaine est assez urgent…"

"Eh oh, deux secondes ! Fallait prendre rendez-vous ! C'est déjà bien qu'on vous vire pas à coup de pompe dans l'oignon…"

Reno leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas. Elle imaginait déjà les gros titres des parchemins du lendemain. ' _Un soldat agresse la fille du Comte de Tsubaki : incident isolé ou acte militant ? Doit-on craindre une guerre civile ?_ '. Elle eut un petit rire. Ce serait une très mauvaise publicité pour Akira, qui était déjà suffisamment contestée en tant que roturière…

Après quelques minutes, le deuxième garde revint, suivi d'une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés. Reno poussa un soupir d'agacement. La sergente malpolie, il ne manquait plus qu'elle…

"Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? C'est cette petite gourdasse qui vous fait peur au point de venir me chercher ?"

"Sergente, voila l'intruse qui prétend s'introduire dans le camp !"

"Et vous avez besoin de moi pour chasser une maigrichonne dans son genre ? Je sais que vous êtes des nouvelles recrues mais quand même, vous avez reçu un entraînement, non ? Alors on sort son épée et on va taper la méchante fille, allez allez !"

"Une minute ! Je souhaite juste parler à votre capitaine !" s'exclama Reno, qui commençait à avoir peur.

"Parait que c'est urgent," ajouta le premier garde à l'adresse de la sergente.

Cette dernière observa Reno en plissant des yeux, de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'approcha, continuant à la dévisager. Reno eut un mouvement de recul.

"Hum… Je te reconnais toi…" dit-elle.

Reno eut un pincement au cœur. Elle avait été reconnue ! Malgré ses précautions ! Dès le lendemain, sa visite à la garnison serait dans tous les tabloïds ! Ses parents et Yoshi seraient au courant, et l'affaire Toya se répéterait…

"C'est toi la blondinette d'Akira !" ajouta la sergente.

"Oui !" s'exclama immédiatement Reno, soulagée. Ouf ! Ou bien cette sergente ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait la fille du Comte, ou bien elle s'était suffisamment bien déguisée.

"Bah il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Enfin tu n'es pas si blondinette que ça, on dirait… Viens avec moi."

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et les deux jeunes femmes s’engouffrèrent dans le camp.

"Merci, sergente… ?"

"Oni," répondit-elle. Ah oui, Reno s'en souvenait maintenant. Un nom stupide. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu danser avec Akira, une fois, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Le fait qu'elle l'ait traitée de gourdasse n'arrangeait rien…

"Toi c'est Reno, c'est ça ? Akira parle sans arrêt de toi."

"Ah… Ah bon ?" Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être flattée ou ennuyée que cette soldate exaspérante ait tellement entendu parler d'elle, alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas vraiment entendu parler des amis d'Akira…

"Oui… Reno par ci, Reno par là, et gnagna ses cheveux sentent trop bons, et en plus elle est douée au pieu…"

"Qu… Quoi ?!" s'exclama Reno, choquée. Oni eut un petit rire en la voyant rougir.

"On n'a pas encore été présentées. Je suis l'adjointe d'Akira. Enfin j'étais, maintenant qu'elle est capitaine je ne suis plus vraiment son adjointe… En tout cas ça fait un bout de temps qu'on est copines, du coup elle me raconte plein de trucs."

Reno ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse. Akira n'était tout de même pas obligée de raconter les détails de leur vie sexuelle ! Ceci dit, elle le faisait bien avec Toki… Mais cela n'avait rien à voir ! Toki n'était pas du genre à répéter des choses aussi confidentielles ! Et heureusement d'ailleurs, avec tous les paparazzi qui rôdaient…

Le camp était plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur. Il avait été construit pour abriter un régiment entier. Reno ne connaissait pas le détail, mais en ville on parlait de près de mille fantassins, quatre-cent archers et deux-cent cavaliers, dont une cinquantaine de chevaliers. Après la bataille la garnison avait subi de lourdes pertes, et même avec les nouvelles recrues elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son effectif originel. Quant aux prisonniers de guerre, un camp de détention avait été construit un peu à l'écart. Reno avait bien sûr entendu parler de l'appel aux volontaires afin de recruter des médecins pour les prisonniers, ceux de la garnison étant déjà débordés avec leurs propres blessés. Son père était d'avis de laisser mourir ces vils envahisseurs zakuroniens pour leur montrer que Xanadu ne se laisserait pas faire. C'était complètement idiot. Reno avait puisé dans ses réserves personnelles et fait un don afin de permettre de soigner les prisonniers. Même s'ils avaient attaqué Xanadu, il s'agissait d'êtres humains avant tout. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux et les laisser mourir enfermés dans leur camp, victimes de leurs blessures et des maladies qui se propageraient très vite dans un tel environnement, sous prétexte qu'ils venaient d'un autre royaume…

Oni la conduisit à travers les allées de tentes. Des soldats s'affairaient de part et d'autre, jouant aux cartes, accomplissant des corvées ou fumant des cigarillos. Ils jetèrent des regards curieux en direction de la jeune noble, qui se sentait étrangement exposée. Elle n'aurait pas dû mettre une jupe aussi courte… Quelques soldats la sifflèrent. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha d'Oni.

"Eh sergente ! C'est un joli petit lot que vous avez trouvé ! Ça vous dirait pas de partager ?"

"Moi je vous l'échange contre trois bouteilles de rhum !"

"Dis donc poupée, si t'es venue pour une nuit d'action c'est pas avec la sergente Oni que tu vas l'avoir ! Viens plutôt sous ma tente !"

"Je serais vous je la bouclerais, les gars !" s'exclama Oni. "Si Akira apprend comment vous vous comportez avec ses invités, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !"

A ces mots, les soldats se turent immédiatement. Reno était impressionnée. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait des soldats parler d'Akira, c'était pour dire à quel point ils avaient peur qu'elle leur botte les fesses. Était-elle donc si terrifiante ? En tout cas, la majeure partie des soldats semblaient éprouver un certain respect pour elle. Sauf les chevaliers, si elle en croyait ce qu'Akira lui racontait. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Une roturière à la tête d'un régiment de l'armée de sa Majesté, une roturière donnant des ordres à des nobles, c'était pratiquement du jamais vu ! Des siècles de tradition chamboulés, ils devaient avoir du mal à l'avaler…

Oni la guida vers une imposante tente ornementée, véritable château miniature. L'espace principal était formé d'une large tente cylindrique, tandis que des extensions sur les côtés formaient des 'ailes'. L'entrée était gardée. Les soldats saluèrent leur sergente et les laissèrent passer. Des conseillers et officiers s'affairaient encore à l'intérieur, autour des tables recouvertes de cartes et d'autres documents dont Reno ignorait la signification. Ils l'observèrent d'un air surpris mais, voyant qu'elle était accompagnée d'Oni, ne firent pas de commentaire. Reno remarqua tout de même qu'ils ne reprenaient pas leurs conversations. Probablement des sujets trop sensibles pour être entendus par une oreille extérieure à l'armée…

"C'est par là." Oni lui fit signe de la suivre vers une des ailes de la tente.

Elle écarta des tentures, révélant une large pièce richement décorée. Les murs de toile étaient ornés de bannières aux armoiries de Xanadu et de tapisseries représentant des batailles. Le mobilier, en bois massif, comportait nombre de moulures dorées à la feuille d'or. Il y avait d'épais tapis sur le sol, et même une armure complète dans un coin, qui semblait surveiller la pièce de ses yeux vides. Contre le mur de droite se trouvait une vitrine dans laquelle s'alignaient de magnifiques armes, dont la plus remarquable était une longue épée d'apparat à la lame et à la garde gravées de bas-reliefs représentant des animaux légendaires, et même un dragon, et dont le pommeau était incrusté d'un saphir de taille plus que respectable. Enfin, près du bureau trônait un buste de sa Majesté Kisaki dans toute sa gloire.

"Ma grande, tu as de la visite," annonça Oni. Akira était installée derrière le bureau, qui était recouvert d'un monticule de paperasse. Elle releva les yeux vers les nouvelles arrivantes et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

"Reno ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Elle se leva et contourna le bureau pour venir embrasser la jeune noble. Reno se sentit rougir. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses à faire alors qu'elles n'étaient pas seules ! Elle appréciait la spontanéité d'Akira, mais tout de même, un peu de décence ! Mais elle ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Cela faisait trop longtemps… Elle ferma les yeux et profita, se laissant envahir par la sensation de ses lèvres, de ses bras autour de sa taille, et de son corps si proche. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle se sentait vivante. Avec Yoshi, elle avait l'impression de flotter hors du temps, comme deux antiques divinités menant une existence éthérée. Akira la faisait se sentir vivante. Un enchevêtrement de sensations et d'émotions qui l'enivrait, qui l'exaltait, qui la faisait se sentir fébrile et forte à la fois. Une passion dont elle avait presque honte. Pourtant, dans les bras de sa belle soldate, elle se sentait libre. Libérée du poids des conventions, de la bienséance, et de son statut. Libérée des attentes que ses parents plaçaient en elle. Tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance, quand elle était avec Akira. Elle n'était plus 'la fille du Comte', mais 'Reno'. Simplement Reno.

A côté d'elles, Oni toussota pour leur rappeler sa présence.

"Hum hum. Je vais vous laisser. Ce n'est pas à moi de te faire la morale, Akira, mais normalement c'est interdit de ramener de la compagnie pour la nuit à l'intérieur du camp… Je ne dirais rien à personne, mais ça va te coûter cher en rhum…"

Akira eut un petit rire.

"Aucune chance ! Je connais parfaitement les règles figure toi, et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait ramenée, elle est venue toute seule ! Mais comme je suis magnanime, je t'autorise à aller prendre une bouteille dans la réserve," ajouta-t-elle devant l'air déconfit de la sergente. "Une seule hein ?!"

"D'accord, une seule, mais une grosse alors !"

"Je te fais confiance."

"Tu peux. Allez, à plus ma petite Reno !"

Elle effectua le salut militaire de manière exagérée et sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de bien refermer les tentures derrière elle. Reno se retourna vers Akira avec une grimace.

" _Ma petite Reno_ … ?" répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

"Elle appelle tout le monde comme ça, tu t'y fera," répondit la jeune capitaine avec un sourire. "Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Reno détourna le regard un instant. Initialement elle était venue pour secouer Akira un bon coup, mais sa colère s'était évanouie aussitôt que leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées.

"J'avais envie de te voir," dit-elle d'une voix faible. Le sourire d'Akira s'élargit, et elle la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, tendrement. Reno soupira. Impossible de rester fâchée alors qu'elle était si mignonne…

"Ça me fait plaisir de te voir," murmura Akira dans les cheveux de la jeune noble. "Je… Je suis désolée d'avoir encore dû annuler, mais tu sais ce que c'est, le boulot…"

"Non, je ne sais pas vraiment," répliqua-t-elle.

"Oh, hum… Eh bien, il suffit de voir la tonne de paperasse en retard sur mon bureau…"

Elle la lâcha et retourna s'asseoir derrière le dit bureau.

"Installe toi. Tu veux du thé ? Zut, il est froid… Tu veux que j'en fasse refaire ?"

"Non, merci." Reno ne s'installa pas tout de suite. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, observant de plus près la vitrine où s'alignaient les armes de collection. "Tout cela est à toi ?"

"Ah ah, non…" répondit-elle, gênée. "La plupart de ces choses appartient à mon prédécesseur, le capitaine Iori. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il avait des épées alors qu'il ne s'en servait jamais, mais bon… Sa famille souhaite récupérer ses effets personnels, alors la pièce aura l'air bien vide lorsqu'on leur aura envoyés. Dommage, je commençais à y prendre goût…"

"Et le reste ?"

"Le reste appartient au régiment. Le buste de sa Majesté, les bannières, le mobilier, la paperasse…"

"Alors il n'y a rien qui t'appartienne ici ?"

Akira plissa les yeux, comme si elle venait tout juste de le remarquer.

"Non…"

Reno esquissa un sourire, amusée, et vint s'asseoir devant le bureau. Heureusement, il restait un espace entre deux piles de paperasse pour qu'elle puisse voir Akira.

"Je peux t'acheter des épées de collection si tu veux," offrit-elle. Akira fut tellement choquée qu'elle renversa une pile de parchemins.

"Hein ?! Non non, ce n'est pas la peine !" Elle tenta de rassembler les parchemins. "A… A quoi bon, si on ne peut pas s'en servir ? Et puis maintenant que je suis capitaine, je pourrais me les acheter moi-même. En… Enfin, peut-être pas au début, mais…" Elle s'interrompit, rougissante. Reno ne put retenir un petit rire devant sa confusion.

"Je te taquine," dit-elle, et Akira poussa un soupir.

"Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre…"

"Serait-ce une menace, capitaine ?"

"Oh oui, et tu ferais bien de la prendre au sérieux," répliqua-t-elle, esquissant un sourire en coin. Reno sentir le rose lui monter aux joues à l'idée de l'exécution de la menace. Si seulement il n'y avait pas toute cette paperasse sur le bureau…

"Je ne demande que cela," soupira-t-elle, tâchant d'ignorer la sensation de chaleur dans son visage. "Mais ces derniers temps, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous voir…"

"Je sais…" Akira baissa les yeux, son air penaud. "Vraiment je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le choix… Je suis dans l'armée moi, je ne tiens pas un stand de crêpes…"

"Elle est vraiment urgente cette paperasse ? Je sais bien que tu as beaucoup de choses à faire, mais il faut faire des pauses de temps en temps… Le capitaine Iori participait à des dîners et des bals, lui, je le sais !"

Akira ne put retenir un rictus de dédain.

"Avec tout le respect que je dois à mon prédécesseur, évidemment qu'il avait le temps d'aller à des dîners ! Quand on ne s'entraîne jamais au combat, c'est sûr qu'on a plus de temps pour remplir des bouts de parchemins la journée et sortir s'amuser le soir !"

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index et poussa un profond soupir.

"Excuse moi," reprit-elle. "Je suis… un peu stressée… Le capitaine Iori avait l'habitude de faire tout ce travail. Moi je débute, tout cela me prend un temps fou… En plus maintenant que mon bras est presque guéri je dois redoubler d'effort à l'entraînement pour qu'il retrouve ses facultés. Je ne fais que ça ! Entraînement, paperasse, entraînement, paperasse, et quand je vais enfin me coucher, je tombe comme une masse…"

Reno passa son bras entre les piles de documents et lui prit doucement la main. Cela l'embêtait de voir Akira dans cet état. La soldate optimiste et impétueuse qu'elle avait rencontré était en train de s'effacer. Cela n'allait pas du tout.

"Tu te surmènes, Akira. Cela ne va pas te tuer de faire une pause de temps en temps. Tes nouvelles responsabilités t'en demandent beaucoup, mais tu fais un travail formidable ! Le garde à la porte du camp me parlait de toi, tu aurais vu la fierté dans ses yeux…"

"C'est… C'est vrai ?"

"Oui ! Alors tu vois, ça ne sert à rien de t'épuiser à la tâche. Tu sais quoi ? Tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Viens avec moi !"

Elle se leva, soudainement excitée, et tira sur la main d'Akira pour la faire se lever.

"Mais où ça ?" demanda la soldate.

"Tu verra bien ! Vous avez des chevaux de disponibles dans le camp ?"

"Bien sûr, il y en a toujours qui sont prêts pour les messagers. Pourquoi, on va en avoir besoin ? On ne va pas à la taverne ?"

"Non, pas de taverne ce soir ! Tu as besoin de calme, pas d'aller danser. Peut-on emprunter deux chevaux ?"

"Je suis la capitaine ici, je peux faire à peu près ce que je veux," répondit-elle, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

"Alors il n'y a pas un instant à perdre !"

Akira se laissa entraîner hors de la tente de commandement, amusée de voir Reno prendre les choses en main. D'ailleurs, en la laissant passer devant elle disposait d'une vue très agréable sur sa chute de reins. Elle n'eut cependant pas d'autre choix que de repasser devant, puisque Reno ne savait pas où se trouvait les écuries dans le camp. En chemin, certains soldats les regardèrent d'un air bizarre mais ils n'osèrent pas faire de commentaire. Ils devaient trouver cela préférable de ne pas se mêler des affaires d'Akira, de peur qu'elle ne leur botte les fesses.

La majorité des chevaux des écuries appartenaient aux chevaliers et aux cavaliers. Il y avait cependant toujours un petit nombre de chevaux prêts à partir, en cas d'urgence. Elles en choisirent deux. Ils étaient déjà harnachés, sellés, et équipés d'un bagage contenant tout le nécessaire pour survivre plusieurs jours en voyage, ainsi qu'un laisser passer leur assurant le libre passage sur l'ensemble du royaume.

Reno avait plutôt l'habitude de monter en amazone, comme il seyait à une jeune femme de son rang, mais elle savait également monter normalement. De toute façon, la selle n'était pas adaptée pour la monte en amazone. Akira voulu faire preuve de courtoisie et l'aider à monter, mais Reno n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Après tout, elle avait appris à monter avec les meilleurs instructeurs du comté ! Mais cela, Akira l'ignorait, évidemment.

La jeune capitaine avait quant à elle appris à monter sur le tas. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de bénéficier de leçons d'équitation étant petite. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était engagée dans l'armée, alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans, elle était encore trop jeune pour prendre part aux combats. Elle était alors devenue l'ordonnance d'un lieutenant qui l'avait prit sous son aile et lui avait appris entre autre à se battre, bien que l'élève ait rapidement dépassé le maître, et à monter à cheval, ce qui était une nécessité pour porter rapidement des messages au cœur de la bataille. Bien plus tard, alors qu'elle était une toute jeune sergente, un jeune chevalier du nom de Taiki l'avait aidé à achever sa 'formation'. Après tout, Taiki venait d'une baronnie bien connue à travers tout le royaume pour ses élevages de chevaux d'exception. Il avait appris à monter avant même de savoir marcher. Grâce à lui Akira était devenue une cavalière tout à fait capable, même si elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas prétendre au même niveau que les chevaliers, dont l'équitation était le métier.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le camp sous les regards surpris des soldats, étonnés de voir leur capitaine s'absenter à une heure si tardive, avec une civile et des chevaux destinés aux messagers.

Elles chevauchèrent un moment, longeant la forêt sans se presser. Reno mena Akira hors des routes, trouvant cela bien plus agréable de chevaucher à travers la lande. A un moment elles s'amusèrent à faire la course, entraînant alors leurs chevaux au galop jusqu'à un gros rocher au loin. Reno remporta la course et Akira expliqua que c'était sa blessure au poignet qui l'avait gênée, mais la jeune noble la suspectait de l'avoir laissé gagner volontairement. Ce qui n'était pas du tout fair-play ! Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la laisse gagner pour gagner ! Une fois elle avait même remporté la course de charité pour la protection du Lapras rhombopteryx, une créature mythique qui habitait prétendument le lac Aoitori mais dont l'existence n'avait jamais pu être prouvée, et qui faisait fréquemment l'objet de parties de chasse illégales. Sa protection était plutôt un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur la dégradation de la faune du lac, qui souffrait énormément du braconnage. La course de charité était alors devenue un événement biennal attirant les foules, et même des curieux des régions environnantes. La remporter n'était donc pas une mince affaire ! La victoire de la fille du Comte avait d'ailleurs fait la une des parchemins locaux de l'époque et donné un sacré coup de pouce aux associations de conservation de la faune du lac en incitant les gens à faire des dons.

Mais tout cela aussi, Akira l'ignorait. Reno estima préférable de ne pas lui en parler, au cas où elle arrivait à faire le lien entre 'Reno' et la fille du Comte. De toute façon, elle n'était pas du genre à se vanter. Elles ne refirent cependant pas la course.

Après quelques détours à travers la campagne, elles arrivèrent enfin à destination. L'immense fossé séparant Xanadu et Zakuro. Une route longeait le gouffre, montant vers le Nord et le grand pont Kurenai. Elles la franchirent, se retrouvant alors sur un no man's land de quelques centaines de mètres entre la route et les falaises escarpées qui formaient le bord du fossé. A cet endroit, il n'y avait pas de barrière. Zakuro aurait déjà été à peine visible en plein jour de l'autre côté de la faille, mais maintenant que le soleil s'était couché le grand royaume de leur ennemi séculaire était totalement invisible.

Les deux jeunes femmes mirent pied à terre. Reno s'approcha du gouffre et ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation du vent sur son visage. Poussant un soupir de contentement, elle se laissa envahir par le sentiment de liberté qui émanait du lieu.

Les bras d'Akira l'encerclèrent par derrière et vinrent se placer autour de sa taille, alors que la soldate déposait son menton sur son épaule.

"J'aime venir au fossé, la nuit," expliqua la jeune noble. "C'est si calme, si sombre, je trouve cela apaisant. J'ai l'impression d'être au bord du monde…"

"Je comprends… Personnellement, je me sens bien insignifiante face à ça. Ça remet les choses en perspective…"

Reno acquiesça. Elle plaça une main sur celle d'Akira et la caressa doucement, les yeux perdus dans la nuit. Elle sentit le sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de sa belle soldate, contre son cou.

"C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime Tsubaki," dit Reno, mélancolique. "Je n'arrive pas à imaginer vivre ailleurs…"

Même si Miwaku était un endroit magnifique, même si Xanadu recelait de lieux exceptionnels, Tsubaki était sa terre natale. Ses racines. Comment pouvait-elle se résoudre à quitter ce lieu qui l'avait vu naître, ce comté dans lequel elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait appris à connaître au fil de ses pérégrinations bien mieux qu'en suivant les leçons de son précepteur. Ce lieu aux paysages aussi splendides que variés. La forêt de Verte Feuille, le gouffre, le lac Aoitori, la lande, les champs de fleurs et de thé, la cité historique de Tsubaki et celle bien plus moderne de Harajukyu… Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner tout cela, pas même pour les plages de Miwaku et la mer.

"J'ai vu pas mal d'endroits différents au cours de ma carrière," répondit Akira. "Tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres. Mais Tsubaki a un petit je ne sais quoi en plus qui fait que même après tant d'années, même après avoir tant voyagé, je m'y sens encore chez moi."

"Tu veux bien me raconter tes voyages ?" demanda la jeune noble, curieuse.

Akira esquissa un sourire et s'assit par terre, entraînant Reno avec elle. La jeune noble se blottit dans les bras de sa soldate.

"Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Tout…" dit-elle, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable. Comment pouvait-elle exiger d'Akira qu'elle lui raconte sa vie, alors qu'elle-même ne lui révélait même pas sa véritable identité…

"Tout ? Il va bien falloir commencer quelque part !" répliqua Akira avec un petit rire.

"Je… Je ne sais pas, par exemple… A part Tsubaki, quel est le lieu le plus marquant que tu aies vu ?"

"Les Îles Orientales, sans hésitation," répondit-elle du tac au tac. "J'y suis restée deux ans, à l'époque de la guerre de l'année du Serpent, tu as dû en entendre parler. Certains daimyos s'étaient rebellés contre le pouvoir royal et le seigneur Kanon, et ça a dérapé en guerre civile. On a été envoyé pour remettre un peu d'ordre. C'est là bas que j'ai gagné mes galons de lieutenante, d'ailleurs… Bref, les circonstances n'étaient pas terribles, mais c'était vraiment dépaysant. Cela ne fait pas très longtemps que ces îles font partie de Xanadu, tu sais, et puis elles sont si loin. Les gens ont une manière de vivre très différente d'ici, c'était fascinant…"

Reno repensa à son unique visite dans les Îles Orientales. Elle était très jeune et ne se souvenait plus bien. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas vu grand-chose, à part les jardins du château des parents du seigneur Kanon… Depuis elle avait bien sûr appris l'histoire des Îles Orientales, quand et comment elles avaient été rattachées à Xanadu et les tensions qui en avaient résulté, l'organisation de la société, les grands noms de la noblesse locale et un tas d'autres choses très importantes, mais elle ne connaissait pour ainsi dire rien à la vie quotidienne des habitants, à part les occasionnels kimonos qui apparaissaient quelques fois lors de défilés à Harajukyu. Elle avait déjà honte d'admettre qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la vie quotidienne des gens des classes populaires de son propre comté, alors ceux des Îles Orientales…

Elle écouta Akira parler avec intérêt, s'amusant de toutes les anecdotes. La capitaine dépeignait un tableau pittoresque et coloré, que la jeune noble se plaisait à imaginer.

La saison était plutôt agréable, mais en pleine nuit il commençait tout de même à faire frais. Elles s'emmitouflèrent dans une couverture du paquetage de survie d'un des chevaux, l'une contre l'autre, et restèrent comme cela un certain temps. Reno aimait entendre la voix d'Akira. Elle aimait sentir ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle aimait rester là, à ne rien faire, juste à profiter d'Akira pendant un moment, pour elle toute seule.

La jeune soldate était poussée dans ses limites par ses nouvelles fonctions, ses blessures, les critiques auxquelles elle devait faire face, et la mauvaise volonté des chevaliers. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos, et Reno ne fut pas étonnée de la voir s'endormir, à même le sol. Cela l'amusa. Elle aurait bien voulu se coucher et s'endormir à ses côtés, mais dormir par terre était impensable pour la jeune noble. Alors elle se contenta de la regarder dormir, caressant avec tendresse ses cheveux soyeux et baillant occasionnellement.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir rester là pour toujours, dans ce calme nocturne, uniquement troublé par les légers ronflements de sa belle soldate, tellement mignonne alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Hélas, ce n'était pas l'avis du gros nuage qui passait par là… La pluie commença à tomber, d'abord fine, mais Reno avait des raisons de penser que cela n'allait pas s'arranger. Poussant un soupir, elle se résolut à réveiller Akira. Elle la secoua gentiment.

"Akira, réveille toi…"

"Hein, quoi ?!" s'exclama la jeune soldate, se réveillant en sursaut. "Je… Je ne dormais pas, je réfléchissais !"

"Du calme," reprit Reno, esquissant un sourire amusé. "Il pleut, il faut rentrer."

"Ah oui." Elle soupira. "Dommage, j'étais bien là…" ajouta-t-elle, serrant la taille de Reno entre ses bras.

"Oui, mais on ne va pas rester sous la pluie. Et puis il faut bien que tu ramènes les chevaux au camp."

"Que _je_ les ramène ? Mais tu vas faire quoi toi ?"

"Je vais rentrer en fiacre, comme à l'aller."

"En fiacre, à cet heure là ?! Non, j'ai une idée, viens !" Elle se leva subitement, attrapa la main de Reno et l'entraîna vers les chevaux.

La jeune noble se retint de dire qu'à Harajukyu, il y avait des fiacres à n'importe quelle heure. Elle les avait utilisé plus d'une fois… Mais elle avait envie de voir ce qu'Akira avait derrière la tête.

Elles remontèrent en selle et se hâtèrent vers la ville, alors que la pluie tombait de plus en plus drue. Il pleuvait à verse lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en bordure de la cité. Akira les mena jusqu'à l'auberge la plus proche. Là, elles abandonnèrent leurs chevaux dans la cour et se ruèrent sous le porche, en riant comme des gamines, complètement trempées.

Akira frappa à la porte. Après quelques minutes sans réponse, elle frappa à nouveau, plus fort.

"Ça vient, ça vient, du calme !" s'exclama une voix à l'intérieur.

Peu de temps après, un vieil homme entrouvrit la porte. Il portait une longue chemise de nuit et un bonnet de nuit. Visiblement, il venait juste de se réveiller.

"C'est pour quoi ?" demanda-t-il, agacé.

"Au nom de sa Majesté, je réquisitionne une de vos chambres," annonça Akira, dévoilant le laisser passer des messagers. L'homme observa le morceau de parchemin d'un air suspect, mais sembla ne rien trouver à redire quant à son authenticité.

"Une chambre à cette heure ? Alala… Entrez…"

De mauvaise grâce, il détacha la chaîne qui empêchait la porte de s'ouvrir et les laissa entrer. Il leur fit signe de le suivre et attrapa au passage un trousseau de clé dans un tiroir.

"Je vous préviens, à cette heure-ci la plupart de mes chambres sont déjà prises… Tout ce que je peux vous donner, c'est une chambre simple…"

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard amusé.

"Ça ne fait rien," répondit la jeune soldate, et le vieil homme haussa les épaules.

Il les conduisit à la lueur d'une chandelle à travers un couloir et ouvrit la porte d'une chambre. Il alluma quelques bougies, révélant une chambre petite et rustique. Le lit, simple, prenait une bonne partie de la pièce. Le reste était occupé par une armoire, une commode, une petite table de chevet et un petit meuble de toilette. Les murs étaient nus et les poutres du plafond apparentes. Reno ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais dormi dans un endroit aussi… simple. Décidément, avec Akira elle ne cessait de multiplier les nouvelles expériences… Mais c'était aussi cela qu'elle aimait. Et puis au moins, l'endroit avait l'air à peu près propre.

"Voilà. Vous trouverez des serviettes dans la commode," dit le vieil homme, jetant un œil dubitatif à leurs cheveux et leurs tenues détrempées. "Bonne nuit."

Il s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. Akira se jeta sur le lit en poussant un 'Wahhhh !' de soulagement.

"Descend de là, tu vas tout mouiller…" la réprimanda Reno, ne pouvant cependant retenir un petit sourire. Elle se dirigea vers la commode, dans laquelle elle trouva des serviettes.

"Oui, oui…" répondit Akira, sans bouger pour autant. Elle ne bougea pas plus lorsque Reno lui balança une serviette sur la tête. La jeune noble soupira. Elle allait devoir recourir à une autre technique…

"Bon, eh bien j'imagine que je vais devoir me sécher toute seule… Quel dommage, moi qui avait tellement envie de sentir tes mains frotter sensuellement mon corps tout mouillé… Tant pis !"

Akira se redressa immédiatement et se précipita à côté de Reno en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Elle se mit au garde à vous.

"Mademoiselle, vous avez besoin de l'aide d'une professionnelle ! Laissez moi faire !"

La jeune noble esquissa un sourire en coin. Très bien, elle avait trouvé comment mener Akira par le bout du nez. Cela pourrait toujours être utile. Elle sentit néanmoins ses joues se teinter. En fait, elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ce genre de choses… Elle s'était montrée plus brave dans ses propos qu'elle ne l'aurait osé si elle avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir… Elle préférait ne pas imaginer la réaction de sa mère si elle entendait sa fille parler ainsi…

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité lorsque Akira lui prit la serviette des mains.

"C'est le rôle de l'armée de porter assistance aux jolies demoiselles en détresse," expliqua cette dernière d'un ton sérieux. "Il en va de mon honneur !"

"Oh, capitaine, vous me sauvez la vie !" fit-elle semblant de minauder alors qu'Akira lui séchait les cheveux.

"Je ne fais que mon travail, mademoiselle."

"Quel héroïsme, quel courage ! Je… J'en suis toute chose…"

"C'est bien normal, mademoiselle. C'est parce que je suis irrésistible," répliqua-t-elle, arborant une expression faussement prétentieuse. Dans un geste théâtral, Reno vint se coller contre elle.

"Capitaine, je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je me sens terriblement attirée par vous, comme par enchantement. Je vous en prie, dites moi que votre cœur est libre…"

"Non, mademoiselle, mon cœur est déjà pris," répondit-elle, replaçant une mèche de cheveux roses derrière l'oreille de la jeune noble. "Par une jolie blondinette, parfois un peu ridicule, mais terriblement séduisante…"

Elle s'était rapprochée également et avait repris ce timbre de voix que Reno adorait tant, basse et légèrement rauque. Et puis, elle rêvait ou Akira venait de lui dire que… que son cœur lui était dévolu ? Elle se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds, troublée, gênée, mais un peu heureuse également. Elle papillonna des cils, et ses yeux se posèrent involontairement sur les lèvres d'Akira.

"Elle… Elle en a de la chance…" parvint-elle a articuler, avant de fermer les yeux et de combler la distance entre leurs lèvres. A cet instant précis elle se fichait totalement qu'elles soient trempées jusqu'aux os. Mais Akira la repoussa.

"A… Attend…" bafouilla-t-elle, changeant totalement d'attitude. Elle avait l'air nerveuse. Reno eu un pincement au cœur, inquiète. Et si… Et si ce n'était pas elle, la blondinette dont parlait Akira ? La jeune soldate poussa un soupir et se détourna, embarrassée. "Je… J'ai quelque chose à te dire…"

"Oui… ?" répondit-elle, anxieuse. Elle craignait le pire.

"Je vais devoir retourner au combat…"

"Quoi ?! M… Mais… Quand ça ?!" fut tout ce que la jeune noble trouva à dire, choquée par la nouvelle. Oh non… Akira allait repartir au front… C'était horrible ! Et… Et si elle se blessait encore ? Et si cette fois elle… Non non non ! Elle refusait d'y penser !

"Dans une semaine, à peu près. Cela va dépendre de l'avancée ennemie…"

"Mais… Tu… Tu es obligée d'y aller ?"

"Ah ben oui, je suis la capitaine quand même. Si je n'y vais pas, pour quoi je vais passer ?"

Reno poussa un soupir, un peu soulagée.

"C'est vrai, tu es la capitaine. Tout va bien alors, tu vas juste superviser depuis l'arrière."

"Euh non, pas vraiment. Je ne m'appelle pas Iori, moi…" répliqua-t-elle. "M… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un petit raid de rien du tout !" ajouta-t-elle devant l'expression horrifiée de la jeune noble. "Les éclaireurs sont formels, c'est juste un petit raid pour nous harceler. Pour te dire, je ne vais même pas emmener les chevaliers, ils ne serviraient à rien. D'ailleurs ce sera sans doute plus facile sans eux, vu qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues…"

"Je ne suis pas sûre que cela me rassure…" Reno soupira et s'assit sur le lit, oubliant qu'elle était encore trempée et qu'elle allait mouiller les draps. "Mais… La dernière fois tu… tu ne m'avais pas prévenue… Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter," répondit Akira en haussant les épaules.

"Eh bien, cela n'a pas du tout marché… Mais admettons, dans ce cas pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?"

"Je… Je ne sais pas ! J'ai eu l'impression que… que je devais te le dire." Elle s'installa à côté de la jeune noble. "J'ai l'impression que tu as le droit de savoir."

Reno ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si elle préférait savoir ou pas. D'un côté elle préférait l'apprendre de la bouche d'Akira plutôt que de celle de Sawa ou de quelqu'un d'autre, mais… D'un autre côté, elle allait passer la semaine à s'inquiéter et à stresser alors qu'elle aurait pu ne s'inquiéter que le jour de la bataille…

"J'imagine que je ne peux pas te dissuader d'y aller... ?"

"Non. C'est mon métier. Et puis la désertion est punie de mort."

"Je vois…. Eh bien, je… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire…"

"Tu pensera à moi ? Pendant que je me battrai ?"

"Mais bien sûr que oui, idiote ! Je… Je vais passer mon temps à m'inquiéter !"

Akira esquissa un sourire un peu triste et prit la main de Reno.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis plutôt douée avec une épée. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Mais… Je suis contente que tu t'inquiètes pour moi."

"Tu es contente que je m'inquiète ?!"

"Oui, cela veut dire que tu tiens un peu à moi," répondit la jeune soldate, et Reno ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait encore jamais dit à Akira ce qu'elle ressentait…

"B… Bien sûr que je tiens à toi…" répliqua-t-elle timidement, détournant le regard.

Le sourire d'Akira s'élargit, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Elle se satisfaisait de cette réponse pour le moment. Tendrement, elle passa ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune noble et déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Et si on reprenait où on en était ?" suggéra-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, et Reno retrouva le sourire. Elle caressa doucement la joue d'Akira, se perdant dans le bleu intense de ses yeux, et joignit leurs lèvres en un baiser langoureux.

Si Akira devait repartir à la guerre, autant faire de cette nuit une nuit inoubliable. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait… Mais elle réprima cette pensée, et l'enfouit au plus profond de son esprit. Elle aurait tout le temps de s'inquiéter, de stresser, d'avoir peur de perdre Akira plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste profiter de la vie.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre pour Noël (avec un jour de retard mais osef) !! C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour l'humanité ^^ (mes chevilles vont très bien, merci !)  
> Un chapitre un peu particulier, car il est constitué de plein de petites sous-parties, faisant un aller-retour permanent entre nos deux héroïnes. C'est la première fois que je fais un chapitre comme ça je crois, donc on va voir ce que ça va donner ^^ J'espère que vous allez aimer !  
> Enjoy !

Akira quitta le campement avec la moitié des soldats de la garnison. Des civils, ayant eu vent de leur départ, vinrent les acclamer à leur passage. Akira observa la foule d'un air anxieux, mais elle n'aperçut pas Reno. Tant mieux… Elle était la capitaine du régiment, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre des adieux déchirants. Pas devant ses soldats, dont beaucoup ne reviendraient pas… Elle devait incarner l'espoir. Aussi chevauchait-elle fièrement à travers la foule de civils, menant ses troupes vers la forêt.

Derrière elle se trouvait son état major. Quelques conseillers, des officiers et aspirants, des messagers, et quelques gardes vétérans afin de défendre tout ce beau monde. Oni était là également. Akira n'avait aucune intention de rester cachée dans une tente de commandement comme Iori, à boire du thé pendant que ses soldats se battaient et mouraient. Elle mènerait ses troupes en première ligne, comme elle l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'elle était lieutenante. Son état major resterait à l'arrière et coordonnerait selon les ordres qu'elle leur ferait parvenir. Après tout, elle ne pourrait pas être mieux placée qu'en première ligne pour juger de la situation.

Le reste des troupes les suivait. La cavalerie légère, constituée de quelques dizaines de soldats mais d'aucun chevalier, pour pouvoir se déplacer avec aisance et rapidité à travers la forêt ; l'infanterie, plusieurs centaines de fantassins parmi lesquels Nimo, Toshi, Rookie, et Taiki, qui se faisait désormais appeler Kaiji mais que Nimo et les autres avaient fini par reconnaître ; les archers, et bien sûr quelques personnels médicaux, dont faisait partie Marcy.

L'armée quitta bientôt les abords de la ville, et donc la foule de civils. Ils s'engagèrent sur l'une des routes traversant la forêt de Verte Feuille et menant au grand pont Kurenai. Akira ne put s'empêcher un dernier regard vers Harajukyu. Combien d'entre eux ne reviendraient jamais ? Combien d'entre eux trouveraient la mort en défendant leur patrie ? Est-ce qu'elle ferait partie de ces braves tombés au champ d'honneur ? Est-ce qu'elle reverrait un jour Reno ?

Elle soupira. Reno lui avait promis de penser à elle aujourd'hui. Elle avait du mal à se l'imaginer… Que pouvait bien ressentir Reno ? Était-elle éplorée, bouleversée à l'idée de la perdre ? Akira eut un pincement au cœur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait pensé que cela ne serait pas si mal… Avoir quelqu'un, quelque part, qui pleurerait sa mort… Non, non, elle ne voulait pas que Reno soit inquiète. Elle lui avait dit, n'est-ce pas, qu'elle était douée avec une rapière ? Aucune raison de s'inquiéter, non ? Et puis elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait vaincu un mage de feu. Oui, Reno était sans doute optimiste, confiante, et pas du tout éplorée ! C'était mieux ainsi. Mais au cas où, peut-être aurait-elle dû convier Reno à assister à quelques séances d'entraînement, pour qu'elle voit à quel point elle était forte, pour la rassurer… Elle lui aurait montré comment elle arrivait à botter facilement les fesses des meilleurs guerriers qu'elle connaissait, Oni et Taiki. Après cela, Reno n'aurait plus eu aucune inquiétude, c'était certain !

"C'est pas juste, j'avais un caillou dans ma botte !" aurait protesté Oni.

"Ahaha tu me bats peut-être à l'épée, mais t'aurais eu aucune chance dans une joute !" aurait déclaré Taiki en lui tapant dans le dos.

"Kyaaaa Akiraaa, tu es tellement forte et classe et sexy !!" se serait bien évidemment exclamée Reno, se pâmant devant sa supériorité indiscutable et lui tombant dans les bras. "Te voir combattre en uniforme, c'était tellement excitant ! Akira je… je ne peux plus attendre, j'ai envie de toi là, maintenant… Mon corps brûle de désir…"

"Ahaha chaque chose en son temps, ma jolie. Et si on allait poursuivre cette conversation sous ma tente ?" aurait-elle répondu avant d'emmener Reno sous les yeux déconfits d'Oni et de Taiki, et de lui prouver qu'il n'y avait pas qu'au combat qu'elle était douée…

"Akira, tu baves ?!" s'exclama Oni juste à coté d'elle, la tirant soudainement de ses rêveries.

"Hein ?! Ah, pardon !" s'écria-t-elle, détournant le visage et s'essuyant le menton.

"Laisse moi deviner, tu pensais à ta blondinette ?"

Akira ne répondit pas, mais le léger rougissement de ses joues la trahit. La jeune sergente leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et moi qui croyait que tu serais stressée pour ta première bataille en tant que capitaine…" reprit Oni, et Akira soupira.

"Oui, maintenant que tu me le rappelles, je stresse… Merci…"

"Ah ah… Désolée… Ne dis pas ça trop fort par contre, tout le monde compte sur toi…"

"C'est dingue, tu trouves toujours les mots pour me réconforter…"

Oni avait pourtant raison. Tout le monde comptait sur elle. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir le trac ! En tant que capitaine, elle devait rester forte. Elle devait être inébranlable et déterminée. Saurait-elle se montrer à la hauteur ? Commander une unité était une chose, commander un régiment entier en était une autre… Elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire pire que ces stupides bannerets, après la mort du capitaine Iori, mais tout de même… Penser qu'elle avait la responsabilité de la vie de tous ces gens entre ses mains… Iori ne menait peut-être pas ses troupes lui-même en première ligne, mais il était loin d'être un mauvais capitaine. Si elle avait déjà du mal à gérer tout le travail de paperasse administrative qui incombait à la fonction de capitaine et que Iori accomplissait sans difficulté, serait-elle capable d'assumer son rôle au front ?

"T'inquiète pas ma grande, ça va bien se passer. C'est juste un petit raid, on va expédier ça en deux minutes ! Avec toi aux commandes, cette pouffe de Rame a signé son arrêt de mort !"

"Ne dis pas de bêtise… Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien faire contre Rame tant qu'il reste sur le pont… Tant qu'il n'est pas sur le territoire xanadien, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est le regarder nous narguer…"

"Alors on battra ses vagues d'ennemis jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse ! Il va bien trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire ! Pourquoi il nous attaque d'abord ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais…" répondit la capitaine, haussant les épaules. "Le pouvoir, l'argent, sans doute quelque chose dans ce goût là. Notre boulot est de protéger Xanadu, ses raisons ne nous intéressent pas vraiment…"

"Tsk… Envoyer des centaines, des milliers d'innocents à la mort juste pour assouvir ses ambitions pathétiques, ça me rend malade… Voilà pourquoi je déteste les nobles ! Ils se croient tout puissant juste parce qu'ils ont eu la chance de naître chez les riches, et ils nous considèrent comme leurs larbins ! Mais ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris, c'est qu'on est plus nombreux qu'eux ! Un jour le peuple va se rebeller et là ils feront moins les malins ! Sérieusement, Rame se pavane sur le pont avec ses robes qui coûtent la peau des fesses pendant que ces pauvres types conscrits de force meurent pour lui ! Tu trouves ça normal ?! Une révolution, voila ce dont on a besoin, oui madame !"

Akira ne répondit pas et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en écoutant sa sergente partir dans un monologue. Elle n'avait rien contre la noblesse, mais elle comprenait aisément la frustration d'Oni face à des gens comme Rame ou ces imbéciles de chevaliers bannerets… Lorsqu'ils parviendraient à capturer Rame, s'ils y parvenaient un jour, il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention à ne surtout pas confier sa garde à Oni. Selon toutes probabilités il finirait égorgé au fond de sa cellule, sans avoir été livré à la justice… Non pas que Rame ne le méritait pas, mais ce n'était pas à elle d'en juger…

La route sur laquelle la troupe progressait était assez large pour laisser passer des convois de marchants, mais était bordée de chaque côté par la végétation dense et insondable de la forêt. Même au dessus de leurs têtes, la lumière du soleil était filtrée par la canopée, lui donnant un aspect tamisé. Akira entendait des soldats murmurer derrière elle, troublés par l'atmosphère oppressante. Ce n'était pas son avis. Au contraire, elle se sentait rassurée. Elle connaissait la forêt. Elle avait entraîné ses soldats à manœuvrer dans un tel environnement. Ils pouvaient utiliser la végétation et le relief à leur avantage pour tendre des embuscades aux zakuroniens. Ils étaient en infériorité numérique, mais ils avaient la forêt de leur côté !

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la zone ravagée par San… Le mage de feu avait causé des dommages colossaux. Plusieurs hectares de forêt étaient partis en fumée, au Sud du pont Kurenai. Un paysage désolé, mort. Rien n'avait encore repoussé. Ça et là, des ossements témoignaient de la violence de l'incendie et de l'ampleur du carnage. Animaux comme humains, personne n'avait été épargné… San n'avait même pas fait de distinction entre zakuroniens et xanadiens. Il avait dit être un mercenaire, et que les zakuroniens n'étaient pas ses alliés… Voilà donc jusqu'où Rame était prêt à aller…

Akira eut un frisson en repensant à son combat contre le mage. Ses blessures n'étaient même pas encore toutes cicatrisées… Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de son souffle, alors qu'il crachait du feu tel un dragon. Elle pouvait sentir la morsure des flammes contre son bras… Elle avait vraiment cru que ce serait la fin. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda lequel de ces squelettes noircis par les flammes était celui de San… Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. San était mort, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

La zone brûlée se trouvait au Sud de la grande esplanade qui s'étendait devant le pont, mais elle en était tout de même séparée par une bande de forêt encore intacte. Ainsi, l'armée retrouva le couvert des arbres et s'arrêta en bordure de l'esplanade.

Le pont Kurenai apparu devant eux, toujours aussi impressionnant. De chaque côté s'élevait des postes de garde fortifiés, agrandis au cours des siècles d'occupation et devenus de véritable mini-forteresses abritant une garnison permanente. Hélas, eux aussi avaient subi de lourdes pertes lors de la première bataille contre Rame, et n'avaient pas retrouvé leur effectif initial.

L'armée de Rame n'était pas encore là. Parfait, ils étaient en avance ! Akira eut donc tout le temps de déployer ses troupes. Elle comptait utiliser au maximum la forêt. Les archers arroseraient les routes de leurs flèches, obligeant l'ennemi à se mettre à couvert sous les arbres, où l'attendrait l'infanterie xanadienne. La cavalerie serait bien plus polyvalente sans chevaliers, capable de combattre sur les routes comme à l'intérieur de la forêt. Pas de lourdes armures ni de caparaçons, pas de charge implacable, lances baissées, écrasant l'ennemi, perçant les rangs sous la violence du choc. Ce n'était qu'un raid, pas une bataille rangée. D'après les éclaireurs, l'armée de Rame était nombreuse, mais beaucoup moins que la dernière fois. Il misait sur la mobilité et le harcèlement. Il n'y aurait pas de lignes à briser.

La tente de commandement avait été installée à l'arrière, sur une route, seul lieu assez vaste pour l'accueillir tout en étant suffisamment éloigné du front. La tente d'infirmerie avait été déployée non loin.

Akira était incapable de rester sous la tente, avant que la bataille ne débute. Elle était trop nerveuse. Oni et elle étaient retournées au bord de l'esplanade, les yeux rivés vers le pont. Maintenant, l'attente commençait…

 

* * *

 

 

Reno avait accepté l'invitation de la Duchesse Yoshi à prendre le thé, pensant que cela lui changerait les idées, mais cela s'avéra totalement inefficace… La Duchesse, la Baronne Aruto et elle s'étaient installées derrière le manoir, à une petite table de jardin des plus charmantes, en fer forgé et aux motifs végétaux finement ouvragés. Le goûter avait été apporté par des domestiques : un présentoir en porcelaine aux étages remplis de diverses pâtisseries, sandwichs, crèmes et confitures, et bien sûr du thé en grande quantité. D'ordinaire Reno aurait été ravie de pouvoir prendre le thé tout en profitant d'une telle vue sur le lac Aoitori et ses magnifiques flamants bleus, mais aujourd'hui elle était perdue dans ses pensées, écoutant à peine ce que lui disait Yoshi. Elle souffla d'un air absent sur sa tasse et but une gorgée. Akira était sans doute en train de se battre en ce moment… Ou peut-être qu'elle était déjà… Elle soupira. Non… Bien sûr que non. Peut-être que l'entourage d'Akira, tous ces conseillers et officiers, avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison et qu'elle restait à l'abri à l'arrière pour coordonner les troupes ? Elle n'arrivait pas trop à imaginer Akira en train de se battre, mais elle arrivait encore moins à l'imaginer analyser des cartes sous une tente…

La Duchesse lui toucha gentiment la main.

"Que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui, Reno ? Tu as l'air dans la lune," demanda-t-elle, soucieuse. "Tu n'as même pas touché aux scones…"

Tirée de ses pensées, la jeune noble réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas saisit un seul mot de ce que lui racontait Yoshi. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, ne pouvant bien sûr pas dire à la Duchesse qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Akira… En fait, elle aurait plutôt dû aller chez Toki… Elle s'empressa d'attraper une pâtisserie au hasard et de la recouvrir de confiture.

"E… Excusez-moi, je suis juste un peu inquiète. J'ai entendu dire que la garnison était partie pour le pont. Le seigneur Rame nous attaque à nouveau…"

"Ah, je comprend…" soupira Yoshi. "Tu t'inquiètes pour ton comté. Tsubaki est si proche de la frontière, ce serait une catastrophe si Rame parvenait à ses fins…"

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit pour son comté qu'elle s'inquiète, ma dame…" déclara Aruto avec un petit rire suffisant. Reno faillit s'étouffer avec son scone et jeta un regard anxieux à la Baronne.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" lui demanda Yoshi, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

"Oh, eh bien… Disons que certaines rumeurs circulent…"

"Des rumeurs ?"

"Des… des rumeurs ?! C'est sans doute quelque chose de ridicule !" s'exclama Reno avec un rire forcé et gêné. "Allons, Baronne, n'embêtez pas la Duchesse avec ce genre de choses…"

"Ridicule est le mot qui convient, en effet…" répliqua Aruto d'un ton froid.

"Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?" insista la Duchesse, perdue.

"Cela concerne la rupture des fiançailles entre Mademoiselle Reno et le Comte Toya," expliqua Aruto, esquissant un rictus cruel devant l'air indigné de la jeune noble. "Il semblerait qu'une… tierce personne ait été impliquée… Une soldate de la garnison… Pauvre Comte Toya, trahi par sa promise…" Elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer Reno, dont le visage se décomposait de plus en plus. "Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais…"

"Cela suffit, Aruto. Ne vois-tu pas que tu importunes notre invitée ?" la coupa Yoshi d'un ton autoritaire.

Les yeux rivés sur sa tasse, Reno prit une grande respiration et soupira.

"Je sais très bien que toutes sortes de rumeurs circulent à mon sujet, Baronne…" se contenta-t-elle de dire, ce qui était la stricte vérité. Elle s'abstint néanmoins de révéler que cette rumeur en particulier était fondée… "Mes fiançailles avec le Comte Toya ont été organisées par mes parents contre ma volonté. Le Comte était persuadé que ses sentiments à mon égards étaient réciproques, bien que je n'aie rien fait pour lui donner raison. Lorsqu'il a finalement compris que je ne l'aimais pas et que je n'avais pas l'intention de l'épouser, il a décidé de rompre nos fiançailles. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé."

La Baronne lui adressa un regard sceptique mais n'insista pas. Sa maîtresse lui avait défendu. Mais elle semblait en savoir plus long sur cette histoire qu'elle n'en avait révélé, et cela inquiétait Reno. Elle doutait que Toya ait répété cette histoire, après tout elle le concernait directement et ne le mettait pas vraiment en valeur, mais à la base il s'agissait du valet de Toya qui les avait vues Akira et elle. A la faveur d'une bouteille de vin ou d'une bourse discrètement échangée, qui savait s'il n'avait pas craché le morceau ?

"Ne te sens pas obligée d'en parler, Reno," reprit la Duchesse d'un ton bienveillant. "Tu n'as pas besoin de nier toutes les rumeurs stupides, les gens se lasseront d'eux-mêmes." Elle lança un regard noir à Aruto, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle reporta son attention sur Reno et lui caressa gentiment la main. "Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la garnison, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. En plus c'est l'occasion pour cette nouvelle capitaine de faire ses preuves, alors elle a sans doute tout prévu pour remporter une victoire écrasante."

La jeune noble en doutait. Akira lui avait bien dit qu'elle n'emmenait pas les chevaliers et qu'elle irait se battre en première ligne… Etait-elle stupide ?! Yoshi avait pourtant raison, c'était l'occasion de montrer à tous ses détracteurs, et ils étaient nombreux, qu'elle était capable de remporter la victoire ! Elle aurait dû prévoir bien plus de troupes pour ne prendre aucun risque !

Mais elle avait confiance en Akira. Reno n'était pas une spécialiste, mais elle était sûre qu'Akira avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour devenir une grande capitaine. Après tout, le connétable Sui n'aurait jamais nommé une roturière capitaine si elle n'avait pas eu les compétences nécessaires. Et puis Akira lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'un petit raid. Elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Jusqu'à combien de soldats pouvaient-on encore considérer un raid comme 'petit' ? Et Rame prendrait-il vraiment le risque de n'envoyer qu'une petite armée ? Il devait avoir un atout dans sa manche…

"Je sais ce qui va te remonter le moral," déclara Yoshi, lui caressant toujours la main. Reno leva un regard interrogatif vers elle, un peu surprise. "Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais le jeune barde Zin donne un récital à Tsubaki, ce soir. Je serais ravie que tu m'y accompagnes !"

Reno esquissa une grimage. Évidemment qu'elle était au courant… Le frère du Duc Kamijo commençait à gagner en notoriété, et il avait choisi Tsubaki, son plus proche voisin, pour sa première tournée hors des frontières du duché de Rose. C'est le genre d'événement que Reno n'aurait pas raté, d'ordinaire. Elle et Toki auraient été aux premières loges ! Mais ce soir, elle n'était pas spécialement motivée…

"Je ne sais pas, Duchesse… Je ne me sens pas vraiment d'humeur à aller à un récital ce soir…"

La Baronne Aruto lui lança un regard assassin. Oser refuser de la sorte une invitation de la Duchesse, quelle impertinence ! Pour qui cette petite sotte se prenait-elle ?! Reno se rendit d'ailleurs aussitôt compte de son erreur. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiète pour Akira, jamais elle n'aurait ainsi manqué de respect à une Duchesse !

"Je… Je veux dire… C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, merci. Ce serait un honneur de vous accompagner. Je… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui…"

"Tu es sûre… ?" demanda Yoshi, affichant une mine déçue. "C'est pourtant un événement à ne pas manquer. Le jeune seigneur Zin, dans une des plus belles salles de concert de la ville, pour sa première hors de son duché. Tu sais, j'ai eu l'occasion de l'entendre lors d'une visite à Unmei, il chante divinement bien ! Oh, mais moins que toi, bien sûr…"

"V… Vous avez raison, nous ne pouvons pas rater une telle occasion. C'est une fierté pour Tsubaki de l'accueillir. En tant que fille du Comte, je me dois d'être présente…"

Le visage de Yoshi s'illumina.

"Je savais que tu dirais cela ! C'est décidé alors, je passerai te prendre à dix-neuf heures !"

"C'est parfait," répondit-elle. "Cela me laissera le temps d'aller chercher Toki."

Encore une fois, la Baronne lui lança un regard noir.

"Toki ?" répliqua Yoshi, son sourire s'évanouissant. "Eh bien, je… j'avais pensé à quelque chose de plus intimiste… Mais pourquoi pas, si tu veux inviter ton amie…"

Intimiste ? C'est-à-dire juste toutes les deux ? Ce qui voulait dire… pas de Baronne Aruto ! Cela changeait tout…

"Oh, non, non, je m'en voudrais de changer vos plans ! Faisons comme vous l'avez prévu."

"Très bien ! Alors ce soir à dix-neuf heures !"

La bienséance aurait voulu que Yoshi insiste pour que Reno invite bel et bien Toki, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle devait vraiment avoir envie d'aller à ce concert seule avec elle… Maintenant que la jeune noble avait donné sa parole, elle ne pouvait pas revenir dessus, mais… Cela l'embêtait de sortir avec Yoshi et profiter des fastes de la ville alors qu'Akira était en train de risquer sa vie…

 

* * *

 

 

L'attente… L'attente était ce qu'il y avait de pire pour les soldats. Le calme avant la tempête. Devoir tenir sa position sans savoir quand l'ennemi arrivera. Sans savoir si cette bataille serait la dernière… La peur était omniprésente dans la vie d'un soldat, mais dans le feu de l'action il s'agissait de tuer ou d'être tué. L'attente, en revanche, était propice aux questionnements existentiels…

Et du temps, ils en avaient ! Voilà des heures qu'ils attendaient dans la forêt, les yeux rivés sur le pont. Des heures à se tenir en alerte, à sursauter au moindre bruit. La matinée était passée sans que rien ne se passe. L'après-midi touchait désormais à sa fin, mais l'ennemi n'apparaissait toujours pas.

Akira ne savait pas quoi faire. Les éclaireurs avaient pourtant bien annoncé l'arrivée des troupes ennemies ! Ils étaient formels ! Et puisque Shin était dans le lot, elle leur faisait absolument confiance. Mais les soldats s'impatientaient et fatiguaient… Ils ne pourraient pas rester à attendre comme cela toute la nuit ! Est-ce que Rame tentait de se livrer à une guerre psychologique ? Si c'était le cas, cela fonctionnait ! Les soldats s'agitaient, anxieux et las. Ils n'avaient rien mangé à midi. Les rapports des éclaireurs annonçaient l'arrivée de Rame d'un instant à l'autre, Akira avait donc ordonné de ne pas commencer à sortir les rations, afin de rester prêt au combat. Si elle avait su…

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils glandent, bordel ?!" rouspéta Oni. "On va quand même pas poireauter ici jusqu'à demain le temps que cette pauvre cloche de Rame se fasse belle !"

"Eh oh, je n'y peux rien moi, inutile de t'énerver !" répliqua Akira, dont la patience était tout aussi usée. "Les éclaireurs ont dit qu'ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre !"

"Mais ça fait 10 heures qu'ils disent ça ! Rohh… Rame s'est perdu en chemin ou quoi ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué, il n'y a qu'un seul pont entre Xanadu et Zakuro !"

"S'ils avaient finalement décidé de ne pas attaquer, les éclaireurs nous l'auraient signalé… Pour l'instant on n'a pas le choix, on est obligé d'attendre…"

"J'en ai maaaaaarre !!" s'exclama Oni en tapant du pied dans un caillou. "Tu as de la chance que ce soit toi la chef ! Ce serait encore Iori, il y a longtemps que je serais partie ! Ou du moins que j'aurais tapé dans les rations !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Moi aussi j'ai d'autres choses à faire figure toi ! J'ai des tas de paperasse qui m'attendent ! Et une blondinette aussi ! Là je perd mon temps !" Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. "Stop… On est en train de rentrer dans le jeu de Rame là… Il veut nous faire perdre patience, mais ça ne marchera pas ! On tient la position !"

"Oui bah on la tient, c'est bon ! Mais on peut le faire en râlant…"

Le ventre d'Akira gargouilla. Elle aussi en avait marre… Elle aussi était fatiguée et inquiète… Si seulement elle avait le droit de franchir ce satané pont, elle irait chercher Rame par la peau des fesses ! Ces zakuroniens n'avaient donc aucun respect pour leurs adversaires ?! Quoi que, Rame était xanadien à la base…

Il fallut attendre encore quelques heures avant que Shin n'apparaisse comme par enchantement à côté d'Akira.

"Chef ! Il y a du mouvement de l'autre côté du pont !" dit-il, et Akira et Oni poussèrent des exclamations de soulagement.

"Ah ben c'est pas dommage !"

"On est sûr que c'est bien eux cette fois ? Ce n'est pas une fausse alerte ?"

"Non, chef, c'est bien eux !"

En effet, quelques minutes seulement après l'annonce de Shin, l'armée de Rame apparaissait de l'autre côté du pont et s'engagea lentement sur le majestueux édifice.

"Ahh putain ça fait du bien ! Allez, allez, amenez les moi !" s'exclama Oni, tirant déjà sa rapière et sautillant sur place.

"Du calme, c'est le moment ou jamais de se concentrer. Shin, va prévenir l'état major. Que tout le monde soit prêt, pour de bon cette fois !"

"Oui chef !" Il s'évanouit dans la nature aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Un jour il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui explique comment il faisait…

L'armée de Rame s'avança jusqu'au bord du pont, sous le regard nerveux de la jeune capitaine. Les xanadiens étaient cachés à l'abri des arbres, invisibles aux yeux des zakuroniens, mais ces derniers devaient bien se douter de leur présence. La bataille promettait d'être rude…

Pourtant, les zakuroniens ne franchirent pas la limite du pont. Ils s'immobilisèrent, regardant droit vers le territoire qu'ils espéraient conquérir. Le carrosse de Rame traversa les lignes de ses combattants et s'arrêta à une centaine de mètre du bord du pont. Et l'attente recommença…

Attendre à nouveau, encore et encore… Les troupes de Rame ne semblaient pas décidées à bouger. Akira se demanda si elle allait réussir à ne pas péter un câble avant la fin de la soirée…

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ces trous du cul ??!" maugréa la jeune sergente à ses côtés. "Ils nous attaquent oui ou merde ?!"

Akira déplia sa longue vue et observa de plus près de ce qu'il se passait. Le gros des troupes de Rame était constitué de conscrits. Ces derniers se tenaient immobiles sur le pont, aux aguets. Ils avaient l'air effrayés et aussi stressés que les xanadiens. Derrière eux, les quelques soldats de profession que comptait l'armée de Rame s'étaient dispersés et vaquaient à leurs occupations, discutant, jouant aux cartes ou entamant leurs rations. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce binz ?! A quoi jouait Rame ?! Avec Sala, le diplomate zakuronien, ils étaient tranquillement installés dans le carrosse en train de…

"Fais voir !" s'écria Oni, lui arrachant la longue vue des mains et observant en direction du pont. "Quoi ?!! Ils prennent le thé ?! Ah les fumiers, je vais me les faire !!"

"Ils jouent sur notre moral… Pourtant s'ils attaquent de nuit ce ne sera pas à leur avantage, ils seront impuissants face à nos embuscades…"

Qu'est-ce que Rame avait en tête ? Comptait-il vraiment attendre la nuit pour attaquer ? Ou bien attendre carrément jusqu'au lendemain, puis venir les cueillir au petit matin, après une journée et une nuit passée à attendre debout, sans se reposer ni manger ?

"Ils ne vont pas attaquer pour le moment… Toi là !" elle héla un messager. "On va organiser un roulement. Je prend le premier quart, avec l'unité de Nimo. Que les autres mangent et se reposent, j'ai l'impression qu'on va être là pour un moment…"

Le messager effectua le salut militaire et s'en alla en hâte afin de porter ses ordres aux restes des troupes. Akira soupira. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

 

* * *

 

 

"A ton avis, cela passera si je dis que je suis malade ?"

"Allons, Mademoiselle, vous n'allez tout de même pas revenir sur votre parole…"

"C'est justement pour cela que je dois me faire passer pour malade !"

"Mais sa Grâce vous a vu en pleine forme il y a quelques heures à peine…"

Reno poussa un soupir. Sawa avait raison, bien sûr… Elle ne voulait pas vexer la Duchesse, et puis elle avait bien envie d'assister à ce récital, mais… Il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle du front… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni si Akira s'en sortait ou pas, cela l'inquiétait. En plus elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'espionner à la porte du bureau de son père en quête d'informations…

"Peut-être une intoxication alimentaire ? Ce genre de chose se déclare subitement, non ?" suggéra-t-elle.

"Vous n'y pensez pas, Mademoiselle ! Cela voudrait dire que vous auriez été intoxiquée par quelque chose que vous auriez mangé chez sa Grâce ! Je ne suis pas sûre que cela lui fasse plaisir…" répondit la jeune bonne tout en coiffant sa maîtresse.

"Ah oui, bien sûr…"

"Il est trop tard pour changer d'avis, Mademoiselle. Voyez plutôt le bon côté des choses, vous allez bien vous amuser ce soir ! Cela vous changera les idées. En plus, juste toutes les deux avec sa Grâce, cela ressemble fort à un rendez-vous galant…"

Elle eut un petit gloussement, et Reno sursauta. Zut, elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle… Lorsque Yoshi avait annoncé qu'elle souhaitait qu'elles ne soient que toutes les deux, Reno avait accepté juste parce que cela signifiait qu'elle n'aurait pas à supporter la présence de la Baronne Aruto, tout simplement. Elle n'avait pas entrevu la possibilité que Yoshi lui propose un rendez-vous galant… Non pas que l'idée la rebutait, mais il y avait Akira, et puis le soir était vraiment mal choisi…

Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Aussi laissa-t-elle Sawa la coiffer et l'habiller. Puisqu'elle n'allait pas voir Akira et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, elle laissa ses cheveux blonds et longs, lisses et brillants comme à leur habitude. Elle se vêtit d'une élégante robe blanche, recouverte d'un riche manteau en hermine de Fuyu véritable (1), et descendit attendre Yoshi en compagnie de sa mère. La Comtesse était enchantée des bonnes relations qu'entretenait sa fille avec la Duchesse. Au diable le Comte Toya, une Duchesse valait bien plus ! Elle avait presque envie de féliciter sa fille d'avoir refusé les avances de Toya.

A dix-neuf heures précises, un laquais vint annoncer l'arrivée de Yoshi. La Duchesse portait une superbe robe de soirée rouge, laissant entrevoir un peu de peau en haut de son ventre, agrémentée de nombreuses pierres précieuses et bijoux (2). Elle était sublime, et Reno sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Chère Duchesse, quel plaisir de vous revoir !" s'exclama la mère de Reno, se précipitant vers elle et exécutant une révérence.

"Le plaisir est partagé, Comtesse," répondit Yoshi par politesse, mais son regard était rivé vers la jeune noble. Son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire. "Reno, tu es magnifique, comme d'habitude."

"Me… Merci, Duchesse, mais… Ma tenue fait bien pâle figure comparée à la vôtre. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas mis quelque chose d'aussi simple…" Elle se sentait un peu bête. Un récital était certes un événement mondain, mais il n'était pas utile de s'y habiller de manière aussi sophistiquée qu'à un bal. Sauf, à priori, en compagnie d'une Duchesse…

"Ne dis pas de bêtise enfin… Tu es jeune, tu n'as pas encore besoin de te cacher derrière des pierres précieuses ! Profites-en !"

Reno trouvait que Yoshi n'avait rien à cacher, au contraire. Elle était d'une grande beauté et encore jeune malgré ce qu'elle disait, mais elle s'abstint d'en faire la remarque. Elle préférait ne pas lui donner d'idées. Cette histoire de rendez-vous galant la gênait déjà suffisamment… Bon sang, pourquoi Sawa avait-elle dit cela ?! Maintenant, elle allait y penser toute la soirée…

"Chère Duchesse, vous faites tellement pour ma fille," reprit la mère de Reno. "Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?"

"C'est inutile, voyons ! Votre fille est charmante, j'apprécie de passer du temps en sa compagnie."

"Vous êtes trop bonne," répondit la Comtesse, s'inclinant avec déférence. Reno put tout de même remarquer le petit sourire triomphant qui apparut sur les lèvres de sa mère pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle devait déjà s'imaginer belle-mère de la Duchesse…

"Allons-y, Reno, nous ne voudrions tout de même pas arriver en retard."

Alors qu'elle suivait la Duchesse hors de la pièce, Reno croisa le regard de sa mère. Un regard qui la mettait en garde. Un regard qui signifiait 'fais tout ce qu'elle te dit, et bientôt tu seras Duchesse !'… Reno se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa mère était toujours fidèle à elle-même…

Les deux femmes quittèrent le château et s'installèrent dans le carrosse de Yoshi, un somptueux attelage rouge et or tiré par six chevaux coiffés de plumes rouges. L'intérieur était tout aussi luxueux, très confortable et spacieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Reno le voyait, mais elle était impressionnée à chaque fois. Voilà donc le genre de véhicule dans lequel une Duchesse pouvait se permettre de voyager. Voilà donc le genre de véhicule dans lequel elle pourrait voyager, si elle épousait Yoshi…

Le château était situé à l'extérieur de la cité, mais il ne fallu pas longtemps pour atteindre le centre historique, renfermant les plus beaux bâtiments. Tsubaki était une ville plutôt fastueuse, avec ses salles de concert renommées dans tout le royaume, mais la vue d'un carrosse ducal traversant en grande pompe les avenues de la cité était tout de même un spectacle rare et exceptionnel.

Le seigneur Zin était tout jeune mais disposait d'un budget conséquent pour financer sa tournée. Ses parents lui avaient légué une immense fortune, et son frère était une des personnes les plus importantes du royaume, après tout. Ainsi, il donnait son récital dans une des plus belles salles de la ville, l'Opéra Chandelier. Un édifice imposant et magistral, à la façade ornée de statues de muses de la musique, de colonnes et de bas reliefs. Sur le toit se dressait une vaste coupole de cuivre vert-de-gris, encadrée de deux statues d'or. Le camélia, emblème de Tsubaki, était bien sûr représenté en abondance sur les sculptures.

De nombreux carrosses se trouvaient déjà sur la grande place qui s'étendait devant l'Opéra. Les abords du bâtiment étaient peuplés de bourgeois et de nobles venus assister à la représentation. L'arrivée de la Duchesse et de la jeune noble ne passa pas inaperçue, attirant les badauds et ces inévitables nuisibles de paparazzi… Un laquais en livrée vint ouvrir la porte du carrosse, permettant à Yoshi de sortir. Une fois sur la terre ferme, elle se retourna et tendit la main à Reno pour l'aider à descendre, ce qui était inutile mais toujours appréciable. Évidemment, les paparazzi ne manquèrent pas de croquer la scène sur leurs carnets à dessin, dans le but de la peindre plus tard et de la vendre à des parchemins people…

Quelques soi-disant journalistes tentèrent de les interroger sur leur relation, mais elles les ignorèrent et s'avancèrent sur le tapis rouge, au milieu des autres notables. Au passage de la Duchesse, de nombreuses personnes s'inclinèrent ou firent une révérence.

"Mademoiselle Reno !" l'appela une voix derrière elle, et elle se retourna.

Deux jeunes femmes s'avançaient vers elles. La lieutenante Root, de la Garde de Tsubaki, portait son uniforme habituel. Elle avançait à l'aide d'une canne, accessoire indispensable à tout gentilhomme, ce qu'elle n'était pourtant pas. Mais la canne dissimulait sans doute une épée : une lieutenante de la Garde se devait d'être armée en toute circonstance, mais apporter une véritable épée à l'Opéra aurait été très mal vu. A son bras marchait son épouse, la Baronne Yumi Wakatsuki. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion un magnifique kimono blanc et bleu aux motifs floraux, probablement importé directement des Iles Orientales (3). Popularisé sur le continent par quelques défilés à Harajukyu, ce genre de tenue se répandait de plus en plus parmi les nobles et bourgeois souhaitant changer un peu leurs habitudes. Ainsi vêtue, Yumi contrastait de manière intéressante avec sa femme.

"Duchesse, Mademoiselle Reno," les salua-t-elle en faisant une révérence.

"Votre Grâce, Mademoiselle," dit à son tour la lieutenante en s'inclinant profondément.

"Baronne, lieutenante," répondirent Yoshi et Reno, mettant ainsi fin à cet échange de salutations plutôt long.

"Alors, vous aussi vous faites une petite sortie en amoureuses à ce que je… Aïe !!" s'interrompit la lieutenante, venant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes par sa femme, qui lui lançait désormais un regard noir.

Reno se sentit rougir. Et voila, à cause de ces parchemins ridicules, tout le monde était convaincu qu'elle avait une liaison avec Yoshi… Mais la Duchesse esquissa simplement un sourire.

"Nous n'allions tout de même pas manquer le récital d'un jeune barde aussi prometteur que le seigneur Zin," répondit-elle.

"Toute la ville ne parle plus que de cela," dit Yumi. "Nous non plus n'aurions pas voulu manquer un tel événement."

"Oui enfin surtout toi, parce que moi personnellement je m'en… Aïe ! Mais arrête enfin !" s'exclama la lieutenante, qui venait de se prendre un nouveau coup de coude.

"Mademoiselle Reno, vous connaissez le seigneur Zin, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda précipitamment Yumi.

"Je l'ai déjà rencontré en effet, lors de réceptions au château du Duc. Mais je ne l'ai encore jamais entendu chanter. Et puis vu notre différence d'âge, nous n'avons pas spécialement eu l'occasion de discuter."

"Pourtant, vous auriez beaucoup de choses à vous dire," répliqua la Duchesse. "Après tout, la chanson est votre passion à tous les deux."

"C'est vrai ! N'avez-vous jamais songé à vous lancer dans une carrière de barde ?" demanda Yumi avec enthousiasme. "Je suis certaine que vous auriez beaucoup de succès !"

Reno eut un petit rire. L'idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, mais elle estimait avoir déjà suffisamment de paparazzi sur le dos sans en rajouter en faisant carrière dans la chanson.

"Je préfère chanter pour le plaisir," répondit-elle simplement, et la Baronne eut l'air déçu.

"Je vois… Dans ce cas il vaut mieux que cela reste une passion, et non une obligation…"

"C'est dommage…" soupira la lieutenante. "Je préférerais voir une jolie jeune femme telle que vous sur scène, plutôt que de perdre mon temps à venir voir un petit garçon…"

Les joues de Reno rosirent à cette remarque. C'était déplacé, surtout en présence d'une Duchesse… La lieutenante avait-elle donc oublié ses manières ?! Mais Yoshi se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé, tandis que Yumi fixait sa femme d'un air indigné.

"Non mais dis donc ! Si tu trouves que m'accompagner à ce récital est une perte de temps, tu n'as qu'à partir ! Personne ne te retient !"

"C'est vrai, je peux ?!"

"Non !"

"Oh…"

Yumi soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Root était lieutenante, mais elle était également une Baronne de par sa naissance, alors pourquoi n'agissait-elle jamais comme telle… Souhaitait-elle leur faire honte devant la Duchesse ?!

"Oh allez, c'était pour plaisanter ! Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas une perte de temps de t'accompagner… Tu sais bien que je suis prête à tout pour toi, qu'il s'agisse de parcourir la terre entière, de terrasser des hordes de vampires, ou même d'aller à l'opéra !"

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Yumi malgré elle. A Reno également, mais pour autant qu'elle trouvait les deux jeunes Baronnes mignonnes ensemble, elle était tout de même gênée d'assister à une sorte de scène de ménage… Surtout sur le tapis rouge, juste devant l'Opéra, alors que des paparazzi rodaient. Yumi et Root étaient moins ciblées par ces nuisibles qu'elle, mais tout de même.

"Le spectacle va bientôt commencer," intervint Yoshi. "Nous devrions aller nous placer."

Les quatre jeunes femmes entrèrent finalement dans le bâtiment, disparaissant de la vue des paparazzi. Mais le mal était fait, Reno avait encore une fois été dessinée en compagnie de la Duchesse… Si jamais Akira lisait les parchemins people… Elle secoua la tête. Akira avait sans doute plus important à penser en ce moment que les parchemins people ! Elle était toujours au pont Kurenai, en train de se battre, pendant qu'elle même prenait du bon temps en allant à l'Opéra…

Elles traversèrent de luxueux vestibules puis montèrent le vaste et majestueux escalier de marbre, richement orné de cuivre, d'onyx et de dorures, menant à la salle et aux balcons. En tant que fille du Comte, Reno avait bien sûr sa place attitrée au premier balcon central. Ce balcon était également destinés aux plus hauts dignitaires, et la Duchesse y avait bien sûr accès. Il avait même accueilli sa Majesté, à quelques occasions. D'ordinaire les Baronnes Root et Wakatsuki auraient pris place à un autre balcon, mais Reno insista pour qu'elles les accompagnent. Ainsi elle ne resterait pas seule avec Yoshi, et aurait moins l'impression d'être à un rendez-vous galant. La pensée que cela contrecarrait les plans de la Duchesse lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais n'avait aucune importance : sa conduite était dictée par la bienséance la plus élémentaire, Yoshi ne pouvait s'y opposer.

Le balcon offrait une vue imprenable sur la scène, actuellement dissimulée par un gigantesque rideau rouge et or, et l'immense salle où s'installaient nobles et bourgeois. L'orchestre était déjà installé et se préparait à jouer. Zin était un barde moderne, et son orchestre utilisait abondamment les percussions et les cordes.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, le rideau se leva enfin. Le fond de la scène était occupée par un chœur, tandis que le seigneur Zin se dressait au milieu, dans une pose théâtrale, portant un magnifique costume d'un blanc immaculé et brodé d'argent (4). Malgré son jeune âge il dégageait une prestance impressionnante et, aussitôt, des dizaines de jeunes bourgeoises se mirent à crier d'admiration. De là où elle était, Reno put même voir l'une d'entre elles s'évanouir. Alors que Zin n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, la réaction était un peu disproportionnée…

Malgré leur hystérie, les groupies se turent immédiatement lorsque l'orchestre commença à jouer. D'abord légère, la musique se fit plus intense et rapide lorsque les percussions se firent entendre, accompagnées des chœurs. Le seigneur Zin se mit à chanter, et la jeune noble comprit instantanément pourquoi il avait tant de succès. Sa voix n'était pas du tout celle d'un chanteur d'opéra, et les parents de Reno auraient probablement été choqués, que ce soit par le chant ou par l'instrumentation, mais c'était exactement ce que recherchaient les jeunes xanadiens. Sa voix était tantôt intense, profonde, tantôt douce et pure. Elle transmettait à merveilles les émotions portées par les paroles. Un barde n'était pas qu'un chanteur, mais également un conteur, et Zin racontait des histoires d'amour, de solitude et de désespoir, de décadence, de chaos et d'anciens dieux. L'instrumentation était frénétique mais harmonieuse, et témoignait du travail et du talent des musiciens. A un moment, Zin surprit tout le monde en se mettant à chanter en criant d'une voix caverneuse, mais néanmoins mélodieuse. L'Opéra Chandelier n'avait probablement jamais vu un tel spectacle.

 

* * *

 

 

La nuit tombait quand Rame se décida à passer à l'attaque, plus tôt que ce à quoi s'attendait Akira. Elle aurait cru qu'il les ferait attendre toute la nuit et ne les attaquerait qu'au matin, alors qu'ils seraient fatigués par le stress et le manque de sommeil… Que diable manigançait-il ?! Mais elle ne se laissa pas surprendre pour autant, et tous les xanadiens furent à leurs postes en un temps record. Elle pouvait entendre des soupirs et des exclamations de soulagement de la part de ses soldats, maintenant que l'attente était enfin terminée. Pourtant, si Rame avait vraiment un plan derrière la tête, elle ne voyait pas de quoi être soulagé…

La bataille se déroulait exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Les flèches pleuvaient sur les routes, obligeant les zakuroniens à se réfugier à l'intérieur de la forêt. L'infanterie les attendait sous les arbres, en embuscade. Dans l'obscurité, les zakuroniens se faisaient facilement piéger et tombaient comme des mouches. Les combats étaient âpres, mais tournaient largement en faveur des xanadiens. Cette bataille n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente… Comment Rame pouvait-il sacrifier ainsi son armée ? Et surtout, combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour mettre son plan en application ?

Akira et Oni préféraient capturer les zakuroniens vivants plutôt que de les tuer. Les capacités martiales des deux jeunes femmes étaient suffisantes pour réussir à désarmer la plupart de leurs ennemis, surpris par les embuscades et la pénombre. Les autres soldats imitaient leur exemple, et bientôt un grand nombre de prisonniers avait été regroupé.

Pendant qu'elle combattait, Akira ne perdait pas de vue ce qu'il se passait sur le reste du champ de bataille. Des rapports lui parvenaient fréquemment depuis son état-major à l'arrière, et elle leur faisait parvenir des ordres afin d'ajuster la situation. Elle suivait également de près le nombre de pertes et de blessés. La situation n'était pas rose, mais Xanadu avait l'avantage.

Elle soupçonnait pourtant que le moment où Rame passerait aux choses sérieuses approchait, et elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque Shin apparut juste derrière elle, comme par magie.

"Chef, il se passe un truc bizarre !" s'exclama l'éclaireur. Il semblait perplexe, ne sachant trop que penser de ce qu'il avait vu.

"Quoi comme truc bizarre ?" demanda-t-elle, esquivant un coup et bottant une fesse.

"Les zakuroniens… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquent, ils répandent quelque chose par terre…"

"Hein ? Où ça ?"

"Dans la forêt, près du pont !"

"Conduis-y moi, vite ! Oni, je te laisse gérer ici !"

"Ça roule ma grande !"

Après avoir désarmé un zakuronien et l'avoir envoyé au tapis d'un coup de pommeau dans la mâchoire, la jeune capitaine s'en alla avec l'éclaireur.

Shin courait devant, semblant n'avoir aucun mal à s'orienter dans l'obscurité. Akira, quant à elle, peinait à le suivre. Elle devait éviter des arbres qu'elle ne voyait qu'au dernier moment, se prenait les pieds dans les racines, et faillit plusieurs fois perdre l'éclaireur de vue. Elle devait faire un gros effort d'imagination pour se représenter la carte de l'endroit et le trajet qu'ils parcouraient, ce qui était deux fois plus dur à cause du manque de visibilité.

Le jeune éclaireur la conduisit jusqu'aux abords du pont Kurenai, à l'endroit où un mince bras de forêt de quelques centaines de mètres séparait l'esplanade et la zone ravagée par l'incendie de San. Le bras de forêt était le théâtre d'affrontements intenses entre les deux camps. Ici, Rame semblait avoir déployé plus de troupes. L'ennemi avait le dessus, et les combats avaient reculés presque jusqu'à la lisière de la zone brûlée. Shin et Akira les dépassèrent et s'arrêtèrent plus loin, plus proche de l'esplanade, à l'écart d'un groupe de zakuroniens. La luminosité avait beaucoup décliné, et Akira eut du mal à voir ce qu'il se passait, mais il semblait que Shin avait raison. Les soldats de Rame transportaient de gros barils et en répandaient le contenu sur le sol, à même l'humus, les racines et les fougères.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel…" murmura Akira. "Rame, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire…"

"Ils en ont répandu un peu partout, chef," expliqua Shin. "Ils ont repoussé nos troupes, et dès que la voie était libre ils ont commencé à faire ça."

Akira ne répondit pas. Elle attendit le départ du groupe de zakuroniens et s'approcha de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient un instant auparavant. Elle se saisit d'une branche et recueilli un peu de la substance répandue sur le sol. C'était noir, très visqueux et épais, et dégageait une forte odeur.

"De la poix…" murmura-t-elle. "Putain, ils veulent encore faire cramer la forêt !"

Voilà donc ce que manigançait Rame ! Voilà pourquoi il avait attendu la nuit pour passer à l'action, malgré le désavantage pour ses troupes ! Pour que les xanadiens ne voient pas ses soldats répandre de la poix partout ! Mais c'était sans compter sur la vigilance de Shin ! Pendant un instant, Akira fut soulagée. Si Rame prenait la peine de répandre une substance hautement inflammable dans la forêt, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait plus de mage de feu à disposition ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Mais son soulagement ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde car, mage ou pas, la forêt allait à nouveau brûler…

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, chef ?!"

"Toi tu vas chercher Rookie immédiatement. Qu'il rapplique le plus vite possible. Mais surtout, sans Toshi !" répondit-elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il fasse à nouveau une crise et se prenne pour un mage de feu…

"A vos ordres !"

Sans prendre la peine de saluer, Shin disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Même en ayant l'habitude, Akira n'arrivait toujours pas comprendre comment il faisait cela… Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant. Elle ne savait de combien de temps elle disposait avant que Rame ne mette le feu…

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle se précipita vers les combats, non loin. Les troupes de Rame étaient plus nombreuses ici, et les xanadiens perdaient du terrain. Mais ils perdaient surtout du temps. Akira n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir les aider sans faire dans la dentelle…

Dégainant sa rapière, elle s'élança et tailla dans le vif, tuant sans pitié ses ennemis. Elle préférait faire des prisonniers, mais elle n'en avait pas le temps. Tant pis, à la guerre comme à la guerre, le plus important était de libérer ses troupes…

Les zakuroniens étaient surpris de se faire ainsi attaquer par derrière, et n'offrirent que peu de résistance. Ils n'avaient de toute façon aucune chance face à la talentueuse escrimeuse qu'était Akira. En la voyant arriver, ses soldats redoublèrent d'ardeur et bientôt le sol fut jonché de cadavres de zakuroniens. Les combats faisaient toujours rage aux alentours, mais elle venait de libérer une quarantaine de soldats, qui lancèrent des hourras en son honneur.

"Silence, on n'a pas le temps pour ça !" s'exclama-t-elle, l'urgence perceptible dans sa voix. "Venez avec moi, vite !"

Les soldats obéirent et la suivirent, jusqu'à l'endroit où la poix avait été déposée. De combien de temps disposait-elle encore ? Faisait-elle une grave erreur ? Venait-elle de conduire ces braves à la mort ? Il restait des zakuroniens dans le bras de forêt, aussi espérait-elle que Rame ne fasse pas tout brûler tout de suite, mais cela ne l'en avait pas empêcher la première fois… San avait tué tout le monde sans discrimination…

"L'ennemi a répandu de la poix par terre, pour tout faire cramer. Recouvrez la aussi vite que possible ! Labourez la terre avec vos épées, enterrez la poix, faites ce que vous voulez, mais il faut supprimer le contact avec l'air, sans quoi tout va péter à la moindre étincelle ! Et nous avec !"

Les soldats se hâtèrent de s'exécuter, comprenant la menace qui planait sur eux. Akira se joignit à eux pour faire du son mieux et enterrer la poix, afin que le feu ne prenne pas. Ils n'avaient bien sûr pas le temps et l'effectif nécessaire pour couvrir tout le bras de forêt, aussi Akira avait-elle décidé de se concentrer sur le contour de cette zone, pour que l'incendie reste confiné et ne gagne pas le reste de la forêt. L'opération était rendue difficile à cause de l'obscurité de plus en plus épaisse, et la jeune capitaine doutait de toute façon de son efficacité, à cause de toute cette végétation inflammable…

Shin revint au bout d'un moment, accompagné de Rookie. Le jeune arbalétrier ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été appelé et fut étonné de voir la capitaine et quarante autres soldats retourner la terre au lieu d'aller se battre.

"Rookie, enfin ! Suis moi ! Les autres, on a fait ce qu'on a pu ! Maintenant évacuez la zone de toute urgence ! Transmettez l'ordre aux autres, on se replie ! Shin, va expliquer la situation à l'état-major !"

Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et s'exécuta avec hâte. Les soldats partirent vers l'arrière, prévenir leurs camarades qui se battaient encore. Shin disparut à travers la végétation vers l'Est, afin de transmettre les directives d'Akira à l'état-major. Quant à la capitaine et au demi-aïdaule, ils se précipitèrent vers le Nord, vers l'esplanade.

De combien de temps disposaient-ils encore ? Est-ce que avoir enseveli la poix serait suffisant ? N'auraient-ils pas mieux fait d'évacuer avec les autres ? Mais s'il y avait une possibilité, même infime, de contrecarrer le plan de Rame et d'empêcher l'incendie de se déclarer, ils devaient essayer !

C'était trop tard… Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin aux abords de l'esplanade, ils purent voir un conscrit zakuronien foncer à toute allure vers la forêt, muni d'une torche. Il était déjà trop proche…

"Tire lui dessus !" ordonna Akira, sentant sa dernière heure arriver. Ils étaient désormais totalement à découvert, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Seul ce soldat à la torche comptait…

Rookie obéit sans poser de question. Il leva son arbalète et décocha le carreau. Akira put presque l'entendre siffler à travers la nuit, tant elle était stressée. La trajectoire était parfaite, comme elle pouvait s'y attendre de la part de Rookie. Le carreau rencontra le soldat en pleine course et lui fit éclater la tête. Son corps tomba contre terre, sans vie.

Akira et Rookie restèrent silencieux un moment. C'était fini… Le conscrit resta là, immobile contre le sol, à une dizaine de mètres de la forêt…

N'écoutant que son courage, un brave zakuronien s'élança vers le cadavre de son camarade et s'empara de la torche. Prise de court, Akira tarda à donner l'ordre, mais Rookie avait anticipé. D'un mouvement vif, il tira à nouveau. Le carreau siffla. Le tir était précis et faucha le soldat. Il s'écroula. Mais il avait lancé la torche en direction de la forêt. La lueur de la flamme s'envola et sembla prendre un temps fou à traverser l'air, alors qu'Akira la suivait du regard, ses yeux s’écarquillant de peur. Par instinct, elle attrapa Rookie et le plaqua au sol.

L'instant d'après, l'explosion retentit. La torche avait enflammé la poix, et l'incendie se répandit à une vitesse phénoménale. Akira sentit les flammes lécher le dos de son manteau, alors qu'elle protégeait le jeune arbalétrier. Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance avec le feu !

Sur l'esplanade, les zakuroniens s'éloignaient en courant de l'incendie, ne se souciant pas de ces deux xanadiens à découvert au bord de la forêt. Akira n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir. La chaleur était insoutenable, la fumée se levait déjà, brouillant la vue et troublant la respiration. Il fallait absolument fuir ! Elle se releva tant bien que mal et entraîna Rookie au loin. Le jeune homme était choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, n'ayant pas vu la poix. Mais il reprit bientôt ses esprits, et ce fut lui qui finit par traîner Akira, qui avait plus souffert des flammes que lui.

 

* * *

 

 

Malgré son inquiétude, Reno ne regrettait pas d'avoir accompagné Yoshi au récital. Le seigneur Zin était vraiment un barde talentueux, malgré son âge, et elle se promettait de discuter avec lui la prochaine fois qu'elle serait invitée à Unmei.

A côté d'elle, la Duchesse semblait également apprécier la représentation. Reno fut rassurée de ne rien la voir tenter à son égard. Pas de mains baladeuses, pas de bras discrètement passé autour d'elle. Où bien sa dignité l'en empêchait, ou bien c'était la présence des deux Baronnes qui la dissuadait. Quoi qu'il en soit, Reno était contente de pouvoir profiter sans devoir repousser les avances de Yoshi, ce qui aurait été extrêmement gênant.

La Baronne Wakatsuki était également absorbée par le spectacle, et ravie par la vue qu'offrait le premier balcon central. Elle avait emmené ses petites jumelles d'opéra, mais n'avait pas besoin de les utiliser. Le Comte et sa famille avait de la chance de pouvoir profiter d'une telle place aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient ! Même la lieutenante Root semblait finalement apprécier la musique, battant la mesure avec son pied. Mais elle ne regardait pas la scène, préférant observer les peintures du plafond d'un air absent et jeter de temps en temps des regards à sa femme, autour de laquelle elle avait passé son bras dans une vaine tentative de rapprochement.

Soudain, une personne entra sur scène en courant depuis les coulisses et s'approcha du seigneur Zin. Ce dernier l'ignora d'abord, continuant à chanter : le service de sécurité ferait bientôt évacuer ce gêneur. Il s'interrompit néanmoins dans son chant lorsqu'il remarqua que ce gêneur faisait justement partie du service de sécurité… En voyant le seigneur Zin s'arrêter, l'orchestre cessa également de jouer, et des murmures d'interrogation s'élevèrent du public. Qui diable pouvait-être assez grossier pour interrompre ainsi le récital ?!

Les quatre jeunes nobles fixaient la scène, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Le gêneur murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du seigneur Zin, et ce dernier eut l'air choqué. Pendant un instant il ne réagit pas, ne sachant que faire. Puis il afficha une expression déterminée et hocha la tête, et le personnel de sécurité retourna vers les coulisses. Zin se tourna vers son public.

"Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je suis profondément désolé mais je me vois dans l'obligation d'interrompre mon récital," déclara-t-il, s'inclinant humblement. Un tonnerre de protestations et d'indignation suivit cette déclaration, et Reno put voir le jeune seigneur trembler légèrement. Il se reprit immédiatement. "Vos billets seront remboursés, bien entendu. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses."

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la scène. Dans le public, le mécontentement était audible. Comment ce jeune barde osait-il interrompre son spectacle en plein milieu ?! C'était une honte ! Jamais un véritable chanteur d'opéra n'aurait osé commettre une telle ignominie ! Quoi qu'il arrive, le spectacle devait continuer, c'était la règle !

La lieutenante Root se leva, son expression sérieuse.

"Il se passe quelque chose, je vais voir."

Elle embrassa sa femme, n'oublia pas sa canne-épée, et s'en alla en hâte.

"M… Mais que peut-il bien se passer ? Duchesse, en avez vous la moindre idée ?" demanda Yumi, troublée par le départ de son épouse.

"Non, mais ce doit être grave, pour que le jeune Zin stoppe ainsi son récital. Toutes les règles de la société l'en défendent…"

"Vous… Vous pensez qu'il y a un danger ? Oh mon dieu, Root… Ne commet pas de folie, je t'en prie…"

Seule Reno restait silencieuse, fixant l'endroit où le seigneur Zin se tenait une minute auparavant. Que pouvait-il bien se passer, pour que le jeune barde s'en aille ainsi ? Ou plutôt, pour qu'il soit ainsi évacué par son service de sécurité. Est-ce que… Tsubaki était attaquée ? Les troupes de Rame avaient-elle réussi à progresser jusqu'ici ? Cela signifiait qu'Akira était…

"Reno, tu vas bien ?" lui demanda Yoshi, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle remarqua que ses mains s'étaient mise à trembler. Elle se força à se contrôler. C'était ridicule. Quoi qu'il se passait, cela ne pouvait être aussi grave.

"Oui… Rentrons au château. Venez avec nous, Baronne, nous attendrons les nouvelles de votre femme."

Yumi acquiesça, se tordant les mains d'inquiétude. Reno la prit par le bras, par sollicitude et aussi pour réussir à contrôler son propre trouble. Elle n'avait pas envie que Yoshi la voit céder à la faiblesse.

 

* * *

 

 

Akira était immobilisée à l'infirmerie, où Marcy soignait ses brûlures en rouspétant.

"Vraiment, capitaine, on dirait que vous aimez être brûlée ! Je vais devoir vous interdire de vous approcher du feu, si cela continue !"

"Ah ben pardon d'avoir essayé de sauver tout le monde ! La prochaine fois je te laisserai faire !"

"Ne dites pas de bêtise enfin ! Mais c'est la deuxième fois que vous frôlez la mort dans un incendie, c'est normal que je m'inquiète !"

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Rame s'est mis en tête de tout cramer…" répliqua-t-elle, grimaçant de douleur au contact des doigts de Marcy.

"Vous avez eu de la chance cette fois, vos brûlures sont superficielles."

"Tant mieux, parce qu'il faut que j'y retourne !"

"Certainement pas !" s'exclama l'infirmière d'un ton ferme. "Vous n'êtes pas en condition, la bataille est finie pour vous !"

"Mais… Mais je suis la capitaine, il faut bien que j'y retourne ! J'ai des choses à faire, des ordres à donner ! Il y a encore des combats !"

"Justement, vous êtes la capitaine ! Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera si vous mourrez ? Vous n'avez qu'à donner vos ordres d'ici !"

"Mais tu as dit que mes blessures étaient superficielles ! Je ne vais pas mourir !"

"Vous êtes blessée et vous avez inhalé une grande quantité de gaz toxiques ! Si vous y retournez, vous allez tomber dans les pommes au moindre effort et vous faire tuer !"

"Mais… !"

"Capitaine, si vous bougez d'un millimètre je vous inocule une demi-bouteille de relaxant, ça vous calmera peut-être !"

Cette menace mit fin aux protestations d'Akira. Elle savait que Marcy n'hésiterait pas à la mettre à exécution, et elle n'avait aucune envie de passer le reste de la bataille à dormir… Aussi fit-elle ce qui lui était demandé, et transmit-elle ses ordres depuis l'infirmerie.

Rookie l'avait traînée jusque ici avant de s'écrouler. Il n'était pas blessé, grâce à elle, mais lui aussi avait inhalé des gaz toxiques. Il s'était réveillé depuis, mais restait également en observation à l'infirmerie.

L'incendie s'était déclaré très rapidement, brûlant vif xanadiens, zakuroniens et animaux encore présents dans la zone. Malgré l'ordre d'évacuer, il restait encore quelques combattants dans le bras de forêt ciblé par Rame. Par miracle, l'incendie ne s'était pas étendu hors de cette zone. Les efforts d'Akira et de ses soldats pour enfouir la poix avaient apparemment porté leurs fruits.

A l'extérieur de cette zone, les combats continuaient. Les zakuroniens avaient d'abord repris le dessus, galvanisé par la réussite du plan de leur maître. Mais Akira réorganisait ses troupes afin de changer la donne. Elle mit la cavalerie à profit afin d'encercler des groupes d'ennemis et bloquer leurs voies de retraite. Ainsi isolés et attaqué de tous les côtés, les petits groupes de zakuroniens finirent par être défaits. Le reste des troupes se replia lorsque Rame en donna l'ordre. Akira esquissa un sourire en imaginant sa frustration. Il avait peut-être fait brûler une partie de la forêt, mais il venait de perdre la bataille ! Dès que les zakuroniens étaient repartis sur le pont, Akira donna l'ordre à tous les soldats disponibles d'endiguer l'incendie avec du sable et de la terre. Mais la zone était tellement étendue qu'il faudrait sans doute attendre la pluie pour voir une amélioration…

Un messager entra précipitamment dans la tente d'infirmerie et se mit au garde à vous.

"Capitaine ! Des renforts sont arrivés !"

"Des renforts ? Pourquoi faire, on a gagné !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Enfin, cela fera toujours plus de bras pour éteindre l'incendie !"

Elle se leva, ignorant les protestations de Marcy, et passa sa veste sur ses épaules. La douleur lui arracha une grimace. Elle quitta la tente afin d'aller voir ces fameux renforts.

Elle s'attendait à voir une armée, peut-être encore des soldats du Duc Kamijo, mais au lieu de cela elle ne vit que deux cavaliers. Elle reconnu immédiatement le jeune seigneur Zin à son costume d'un blanc étincelant et son air hautain. C'était parfait ! Il éteindrait l'incendie en un rien de temps ! Quant à la personne qui l'accompagnait et qu'Akira n'avait jamais vu, elle mit pied à terre et se mit au garde à vous.

"Lieutenante Root de la garde de Tsubaki, madame ! Je suis chargée de la protection du seigneur Zin !" annonça-t-elle. La lieutenante était une jeune femme à l'aspect vigoureuse, légèrement plus petite qu'Akira. Ses cheveux étaient argentés comme ceux d'Oni, mais plus courts. Elle portait un uniforme bleu nuit, brodé de fils d'or, et possédait une canne. Elle fixait Akira avec un mélange d'admiration et d'inquiétude, en la voyant blessée.

"Repos, lieutenante," dit-elle, puis s'inclina devant le jeune noble. "Seigneur Zin, merci d'être venu. Comme vous le voyez, nous faisons face au même problème que la dernière fois… J'ai l'impression que Rame a quelque chose contre cette forêt…"

"Le _seigneur_ Rame," la corrigea le jeune mage. "Il… Il y a un autre mage de feu ?" Il tâcha de contrôler la peur dans sa voix, mais Akira la perçut tout de même. Malgré ses grands airs, Zin était encore un enfant.

"Non, monseigneur. L'ennemi a utilisé de la poix pour que le feu prenne aussi vite. Lorsque j'ai appris cela, j'ai pris un groupe de soldats et nous avons fait en sorte de contenir le feu à l'intérieur de cette zone. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne finisse par se répandre…"

"Vous avez bien fait, dame Akira. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour maîtriser l'incendie."

Akira était confiante. Elle avait pu constater l'étendue des pouvoirs du jeune mage la dernière fois. Grâce à son intervention, l'incendie ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Alors Rame aurait vraiment et totalement perdu cette bataille !

Avant de se remettre en selle, la lieutenante Root s'avança vers Akira d'un air un peu gêné.

"M… Madame, puis-je vous serrer la main ?! Vos exploits contre le mage de feu ont beaucoup fait parler, dans la garde ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer en personne !"

"Euh… d'accord ?" répondit-elle, subitement timide. Elle serra la main que lui tendait Root, ce qui sembla ravir cette dernière au plus haut point.

Root salua à nouveau, puis remonta en selle et s'éloigna avec le seigneur Zin. Akira la regarda partir d'un air perplexe. Elle réalisa avec une petite pointe de pudeur qu'elle avait déjà vécu cette scène la dernière fois, avec le général Masashi, mais que son rôle avait été inversé. Elle était pourtant loin d'être une héroïne ou une combattante de légende comme le général ! Cette lieutenante Root avait dû entendre une version sacrément enjolivée de ses fameux exploits…

Marcy sortit de la tente d'infirmerie en rouspétant contre ces grands dadais de soldats qui préféraient retourner se battre au lieu d'écouter les conseils de leur infirmière. Il avait la ferme intention de traîner à nouveau Akira à l'intérieur, mais la jeune capitaine ne bougea pas. Elle observait la forêt d'un air inquiet. Bientôt, l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'en élevait fut remplacée par une tempête de neige. Encore une fois, les pouvoirs du seigneur Zin l'impressionnaient… Elle enviait d'ailleurs la lieutenante Root de pouvoir les observer d'aussi près.

L'incendie fut rapidement maîtrisée, mais le bras de forêt avait été dévasté. Désormais, plus rien ne séparait l'esplanade et la zone déjà brûlée par San. Une vaste étendue de terre stérile, directement au pied du pont Kurenai. Rame avait perdu la bataille, mais Akira le soupçonnait de mijoter quelque chose. Quelque chose de gros…

 

* * *

 

 

 

(1) On va dire que c'est un manteau d'hermine hein ^^ :<https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/reno_610.jpg>

(2) <https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/yoshi_10.jpg>

(3) <https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/yumi_w10.jpg>

(4) Bon, je n'ai toujours pas de photo de Zin à 15 ans, vous vous en doutez… Alors comme c'est bientôt Noël, voila une photo de Zin en père Noël :3 : <https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/zin_7610.jpg>


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !!  
> Nouveau chapitre, de transition je dirais.  
> J'en avais déjà écrit une grosse partie pendant les vacances, mais là avec la reprise du boulot j'ai eu du mal à le finir. Du coup j'espère qu'il est bien quand même, parce que pour la relecture et tout, bah j'étais crevée à chaque fois, mais bon...  
> Et je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à écrire le prochain, vu que lui je ne l'ai pas du tout commencé pendant les vacances >.> Enfin bon on verra.  
> Bref, enjoy !

La nouvelle de la victoire s'était répandue très vite, pendant la nuit. Après avoir escorté le seigneur Zin hors de la forêt puis jusqu'à son hôtel à Tsubaki, la lieutenante Root était allée annoncer la bonne nouvelle directement au château du Comte. Tout le monde ou presque était donc déjà au courant au petit matin, lorsque le régiment était rentré à Harajukyu, sous les acclamations de la foule venue les accueillir.

Les soldats avaient bien sûr passé la journée à fêter la victoire, dilapidant leur solde dans les tavernes et séduisant quelques jeunes locaux. Akira, quant à elle, n'avait pas eu le cœur à faire la fête. Elle avait tellement de choses à faire ! Premièrement, il y avait eu les blessés à s'occuper. Bien sûr cela ne la concernait pas directement, mais elle avait dû faire un rapport… Deuxièmement, il y avait eu les morts… En tant que capitaine, elle avait dû écrire les courriers qui seraient envoyés aux familles des victimes. Elle avait préféré se débarrasser le plus tôt possible de cette tâche plutôt déprimante. D'autant plus que c'était sa première fois, en tant que capitaine, et qu'elle s'acquitta de la tâche avec une certaine émotion. Pour finir, elle avait eu un besoin vital de faire une sieste ! Le manque de sommeil, le stress, les combats et les blessures, tout cela l'avait épuisée ! Cette fois, heureusement, ses brûlures n'étaient que superficielles. Elle avait tout de même mal mais c'était supportable, grâce aux onguents de Marcy.

Évidemment, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas pu échapper à la fête. Oni y avait veillé personnellement, et Akira n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de coopérer. Elle en avait profité pour faire un discours à ses soldats, pour les féliciter de s'être bien battu. C'était un exercice pour lequel elle avait toujours des difficultés, mais l'allégresse était telle que personne ne lui en tint rigueur.

Après avoir fait son discours et bu un coup avec ses soldats, elle avait néanmoins réussi à s'esquiver. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'elle avait envie de voir actuellement, mais elle n'était pas à la taverne ce soir là. Reno… Et dire qu'elle ne savait même pas comment la contacter… Elle aurait pu la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle était vivante et globalement pas trop blessée, mais au lieu de cela elle devait juste attendre de la recroiser à nouveau à la taverne… Il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle un de ces quatre…

Elle se demandait ce que faisait Reno en ce moment. Elle avait promis de penser à elle pendant la bataille, alors où était-elle ? Elle avait forcément entendu la nouvelle de la victoire, puisque tout le monde était au courant désormais ! Pourtant elle n'était pas venue à leur retour, ni à la taverne, alors que des dizaines de civils étaient présents… Est-ce qu'elle l'avait oubliée, finalement ? Peut-être… Peut-être trouvait-elle cela trop dur d'attendre son retour sans savoir si elle allait revenir ou pas ? Sortir avec une soldate devait être difficile… S'inquiéter à chaque bataille, espérer, redouter en voyant la troupe revenir avec de nombreux morts, ne jamais savoir si tout allait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain… Ce genre de relation n'était sans doute pas facile à vivre, et pouvait probablement décourager…

Mais c'était stupide… Reno lui avait dit qu'elle tenait à elle. Mais… Elle ne lui avait jamais explicitement dit qu'elle l'aimait…

Alors qu'elle s'inquiétait et était perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit passer devant Reno sans la voir et ne la reconnut qu'au dernier moment.

Sa blondinette l'attendait devant les palissades de la garnison, avec des cheveux rouges coupés courts et une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage. Elle était venue accompagnée de son amie aux tenues toutes plus légères les unes que les autres… Toki, si elle se souvenait bien. Leur carrosse les attendait un peu plus loin.

"Reno !" s'exclama Akira, descendant de son cheval et se précipitant vers elle. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Reno lui sauta au cou.

"Akira, dieux merci tu n'as rien… J'étais tellement inquiète…" murmura-t-elle. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer, tant elle était heureuse de la revoir en vie. La jeune capitaine la serra fort dans ses bras, pour la rassurer, puis l'embrassa passionnément. Reno ne l'avait pas oubliée ! Elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée ! Mais elle avait passé deux jours à s'inquiéter et semblait très affectée par l'épreuve…

"Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant…" lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, continuant de la serrer dans ses bras. "Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à t'inquiéter… Je… J'aurais voulu te prévenir que j'allais bien, mais je ne sais pas comment t'envoyer de message…"

Elle sentit le corps de sa blondinette se raidir entre ses bras, alors qu'elle affichait un air embarrassé. La jeune capitaine fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

"Je… Je ne peux pas…" commença Reno, baissant les yeux et rougissant. "Tu ne peux pas m'envoyer de message…"

"Mais pourquoi ? Ce serait beaucoup plus pratique."

Reno ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le sol. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui dire ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'elle lui envoie de message ? En fin de compte, ne prenait-elle pas leur relation au sérieux ? Un silence gênant s'installa pendant quelques secondes, avant que Toki n'intervienne finalement.

"Elle ne peut pas te donner son adresse parce que ce serait catastrophique si tu lui envoyais un message…" dit-elle. "Ses parents n'accepteraient jamais qu'elle fréquente… quelqu'un comme toi…"

"Quelqu'un comme moi ?! Une femme ?!"

"Non !" s'indigna Reno.

"Quelqu'un de… de ta classe sociale, disons…" reprit Toki, et elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Akira comprenait parfaitement. Elle ne faisait pas partie du même monde que les deux amies…

"Tu… Tu as honte de moi…" soupira-t-elle, desserrant ses bras autour de Reno. C'était logique après tout. Elle faisait partie du bas peuple, alors que Reno était riche… C'était logique, pourtant elle se sentait trahie…

"B… Bien sûr que non, idiote !" répliqua-t-elle, outrée.

"Eh ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour elle ?!" s'exclama Toki, prenant la défense de son amie. "Elle se donne beaucoup de mal, elle doit sans cesse déjouer la volonté et la surveillance de ses parents pour te voir, et tu crois qu'elle a honte de toi ?! C'est toi qui devrait avoir honte !"

Cette remarque eut l'effet d'une gifle sur Akira. Elle prit un air penaud.

"Non… Pardon, Reno… Ce… C'est juste que tu es riche, a… alors que moi… Enfin, pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était la raison…"

Reno soupira, et se rapprocha de sa belle soldate.

"Ça ne fait rien… J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt…"

En réalité elle devait déjouer bien plus que la vigilance de ses parents, puisqu'elle devait aussi déjouer celle des paparazzi et éviter les gens susceptibles de la reconnaître et de parler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Akira d'avoir douté. Elle aussi avait déjà douté d'elle, après tout. Et puis Akira avait une vraie raison de douter, même si elle l'ignorait : la Duchesse Yoshi…

"J'ai une idée ! Si tu veux faire parvenir un message à Reno, tu n'as qu'à le faire passer par moi !" suggéra joyeusement Toki. "Comme ça, plus de problème !"

"Tu ferais ça ?" demanda Reno, et son amie acquiesça. "Merci beaucoup ! Tu es la meilleure !"

Toki donna donc son adresse à Akira, qui la remercia chaleureusement. Alors comme cela, Toki habitait en plein milieu des beaux quartiers de Tsubaki… Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. C'était probablement aussi là que vivait Reno. Le genre d'endroit où Akira n'avait jamais mis les pieds… Elle venait des faubourgs après tout, le centre-ville était une sorte de rêve inaccessible…

"Bien, je vais vous laisser…" reprit Toki. "Je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter…" Elle adressa un sourire espiègle et un regard complice à Reno, avant de prendre congé et de retourner vers le carrosse.

Akira et Reno passèrent bien entendu la nuit ensemble. L'inquiétude était finalement retombée, et elles étaient si heureuses de se revoir qu'elles ne se lâchèrent pas de la nuit. Malgré la fatigue et les blessures, elles ne purent résister et passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à faire des galipettes. Elles avaient failli se perdre, après tout ! Et puis Akira voulait se faire pardonner d'avoir douté d'elle, et quel meilleur moyen que de lui prouver son amour de cette façon ? Après leurs ébats passionnés, elle céda finalement à la fatigue accumulée pendant la bataille et dormit à poings fermés, apaisée par la présence de sa jolie blondinette.

Les jours qui suivirent furent chargés. Akira croulait sous la paperasse administrative, qu'il s'agisse de la paperasse en retard qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire à cause de la bataille, des rapports qu'elle devait envoyer aux généraux, ou d'autres choses tout aussi ennuyantes. Elle devait également s'entraîner, et Marcy insistait pour qu'elle vienne régulièrement à l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse suivre l'évolution de ses brûlures. Elle avait également dû rencontrer pas mal de monde, suite à la victoire. Des fonctionnaires et officiels des villes les plus proches de la forêt, et donc les plus menacées par les attaques, vinrent la féliciter et lui offrir divers cadeaux, notamment le maire de Harajukyu en personne. Elle trouvait cela un peu bizarre, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle espérait que les diverses voix qui s'élevaient contre sa présence au poste de capitaine allaient désormais se faire moins nombreuses. Enfin, elle devait gérer les chevaliers et les bannerets qui ne cachaient pas leur mécontentement de ne pas avoir été emmenés à la bataille. Une belle brochette d'hypocrites, pensait-elle. Ils auraient été les premiers à la blâmer si la bataille s'était soldée par une défaite, mais puisque la bataille avait été remportée, ils lui reprochaient d'avoir cherché à les évincer…

Quant à Reno, elle n'avait rien de plus à faire que d'habitude mais elle était préoccupée. Elle en avait marre de devoir se cacher, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement… Tellement de questions tournaient dans sa tête… Sa relation avec Akira pouvait-elle vraiment continuer ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait que cela continue ? Est-ce qu'elle devait révéler son identité à Akira ? Mais comment réagirait-elle ? Et quand bien même, elle serait toujours obligée de se cacher pour que ses parents n'apprennent pas la vérité. Ne ferait-elle pas mieux de céder aux avances de Yoshi ?

"Il va bien falloir que tu fasses un choix un de ces quatre, quel qu'il soit !" lui répétait Toki.

"Je sais bien… Mais c'est compliqué, figure toi !"

"Il y en a bien une des deux que tu préfères, non ?"

"Je… Je ne sais pas…" soupirait-elle. "Je… je préfère Akira, mais… Ce n'est pas si simple…"

Akira ne savait toujours pas qui elle était. Et Reno ignorait quelle serait sa réaction si elle apprenait la vérité. Et de toute façon, ses parents n'accepteraient jamais qu'elle fréquente une roturière… D'un autre côté, ils supporteraient sans aucun doute son union avec Yoshi. Et elle ne pouvait pas nier son attirance envers la Duchesse, mais malgré cela elles n'avaient jamais rien tenté. Pas même un baiser. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle en avait envie ou pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se poser la question, ni même à l'imaginer, puisqu'il y avait Akira. Mais était-ce à cause d'Akira qu'elle ne voulait rien tenter avec Yoshi, ou cela n'avait-il rien à voir ? Elle avait pourtant toujours eu le béguin pour Yoshi quand elle était plus jeune…

"Tu sais que je serais de ton côté quoi que tu fasses, mais il faut bien que tu réfléchisses," commença Toki. "Le but de la Duchesse, c'est de t'épouser. Elle est sérieuse. En plus elle est riche, elle fait partie des plus hautes sphères de la société, et tes parents l'adorent. Akira, c'est juste une fille que tu as rencontré une fois et avec qui ça a bien marché au lit, c'est pour cela que vous continuez à vous voir… Mais elle ne sait même pas qui tu es, comment tu veux avoir une relation sérieuse avec elle ?!"

Reno leva les yeux au ciel. Toki avait une manière de présenter les choses…

"Alors il faut que je lui dise qui je suis…"

"Mais c'est hyper dangereux !! La fille du Comte qui sort avec une roturière, imagine le scandale ! Même si elle est capitaine, la pilule va être dure à avaler ! Tes parents ne vont vraiment pas être contents, et puis tu pourra faire une croix sur le titre de Duchesse et tout ce qui va avec. Tout ça pour une fille dont tu ne sais même pas si elle est sérieuse ! Alors qu'à côté, tu as la chance de pouvoir épouser une Duchesse ! Pense un peu à ton avenir…"

"Arrête de me faire la morale, on dirait ma mère !" répliqua Reno, agacée. Comme si elle ne savait pas tout cela… "De toute façon, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas d'un mariage arrangé et que je n'étais pas prête à me marier…"

"Je sais, mais là cela n'a rien à voir avec Toya ! Tu aimes la Duchesse, non ? Ce ne serait pas un mariage arrangé, mais un vrai mariage d'amour. Et si tu n'es pas prête, je suis sûre qu'elle saura attendre."

Reno soupira. Son amie avait raison, Yoshi n'était pas comme ce débile de Comte Toya. Elle ne la forcerait pas et attendrait qu'elle soit prête. Mais si elle n'était jamais prête ? Yoshi ne l'attendrait peut-être pas éternellement…

En réalité, la question était simple : est-ce que Yoshi se serait intéressée à elle si elle n'était pas la fille du Comte ? Si elle était une roturière ordinaire. Non, probablement pas… Elles ne se seraient même jamais rencontrées… Quoi que, elle même avait bien rencontré une roturière alors qu'elle était une noble… Et puis la question inverse se posait également pour Akira : est-ce qu'elle se serait intéressée à elle si elle avait su qu'elle était la fille du Comte ?! Ahhhh tellement de questions !! Elle en avait marre ! Elle ne savait pas quoi faire !

Toki avait au moins raison sur un point : elle ne pourrait pas choisir tant qu'elle ne savait pas si sa relation avec Akira était sérieuse ou pas. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle révèle à Akira qui elle était.

Mais elle avait peur… Peur de la réaction d'Akira. Peur de la perdre. Peur que l'histoire ne s'ébruite. Peur de la réaction de ses parents, de la réaction de Yoshi. Pourquoi était-elle obligée de choisir ?! Elle était jeune, elle avait encore le temps avant de se marier ! Elle voulait juste profiter de la vie. Alors pourquoi ne pas rester comme cela encore un moment ? Sortir avec Akira, profiter de cette aventure tant qu'elle durait, continuer à jouer les dames de compagnie pour Yoshi comme elle le lui avait demandé mais sans aller plus loin, et attendre. Peut-être que la situation se débloquerait d'elle-même…

Alors elle décida de ne rien faire pour le moment. Même si elle devait continuer à se cacher, la situation était loin d'être mauvaise. Yoshi ne la forçait à rien, et elle ne faisait que lui tenir compagnie, prendre le thé avec elle, discuter, chanter, l'accompagner en ville, ce genre de choses. Alors elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable ni à avoir l'impression de trahir Akira. Et elle pouvait continuer à voir Akira de temps en temps, à danser avec elle, à rire, à chevaucher dans la campagne au crépuscule, et bien sûr à profiter de leurs occasionnelles nuits ensemble.

Mais Akira, elle, prenait leur relation au sérieux. Elle était jeune, et même si elle avait eu de nombreuses expériences avec des filles croisées au hasard en garnison, elle n'avait encore jamais vécu une histoire aussi longue qu'avec Reno. Quelques mois, c'était à la fois court et très long. Trop court pour savoir si cela tiendrait sur la durée, mais suffisamment long pour ne plus être un simple coup d'un soir. Elle avait des sentiments pour Reno, elle en était consciente. Et Reno semblait en avoir pour elle. Elle était contente, mais en même temps elle avait un peu peur. Et puis elle était une soldate après tout, une fois la guerre contre Rame terminée, elle serait envoyée ailleurs et c'en serait fini de son idylle avec sa petite blondinette…

Elle aurait eu bien besoin de conseils, mais son entourage n'était pas vraiment à même de lui en donner… Oni était amoureuse de l'océan et de personne d'autre, et n'arrivait pas à comprendre les sentiments entre humains. Taiki était plutôt adepte des histoires sans lendemain. Il pensait avoir trouvé en Akira une rivale pour le nombre de conquêtes, et était un peu déçu de la voir s'assagir ainsi. Marcy était à la fois trop romantique et trop pragmatique et ne cessait de lui dire que la solution serait de quitter l'armée et de se marier. C'était probablement vrai, mais Akira trouvait tout cela beaucoup trop prématuré. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'armée, c'était sa vie et son gagne-pain !

En attendant, pour prouver à Reno qu'elle était sérieuse, elle avait décidé de lui présenter ses amis, ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'une famille. N'était-ce pas un grand pas en avant ? Même si Reno ne pouvait pas lui présenter sa famille, elle pouvait lui présenter la sienne ! De cette manière elle pourrait en quelque sorte 'officialiser' leur relation.

Alors elle avait envoyé un message à Toki pour l'inviter elle et Reno à la taverne. Elle avait choisi un soir où elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas trop de travail – à moins d'une attaque surprise de Rame, mais les éclaireurs n'en avaient pas parlé – et avait fait en sorte de finir le maximum de paperasse pour ne pas avoir à culpabiliser.

Reno avait bien sûr répondit favorablement à l'invitation, et s'était rendue jusqu'à Harajukyu dans le carrosse de Toki, pour brouiller les pistes. Afin d'être méconnaissable, elle s'était faite teindre les cheveux en noir, avec une mèche rose sur le devant et le côté gauche. Voir la Baronne Wakatsuki en kimono l'autre jour à l'Opéra l'avait inspirée. Elle avait donc opté pour un kimono noir aux motifs végétaux oranges. Les manches étaient asymétriques, longue du côté gauche et courte du côté droit. Le kimono s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux, dévoilant ses jambes graciles recouvertes de bas de soie noirs (1). Elle doutait que les habitants des Îles Orientales portaient vraiment ce genre de kimono, mais c'était la dernière fureur à Harajukyu.

Toki, quant à elle, était aussi court vêtue qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle portait un bustier de soie rose, orné de dentelle noire et de roses blanches, laissant son ventre nu. Sa jupe assortie était d'ailleurs tout aussi courte (2).

Akira guettait l'arrivée des deux jeunes femmes et fut donc la première à les accueillir, à l'entrée de la taverne. Elle portait un gilet de brocart noir par dessus une chemise blanche. Un ruban noir était noué autour de son cou en guise de cravate (3). Son visage s'éclaira dès qu'elle vit Reno entrer, mais elle était tout de même un peu stressée. Une pensée qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu venait de surgir dans son esprit. Certes, présenter Reno à ses amis, sa 'famille', était une grande avancée dans leur relation, mais Reno était une riche bourgeoise, alors que ses amis étaient des soldats plutôt… rustres ? Non non… C'était ridicule. Taiki était un noble, même s'il le cachait actuellement. Et Marcy était un bourgeois. Mais les autres… Et si Reno décidait qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être associée à une telle bande de manants ?

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour de toute façon. Alors elle s'avança vers sa blondinette, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Salut ma jolie !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Et salut Toki. Très jolie aussi, mais euh… tu m'excuseras de ne pas t'appeler 'ma jolie'…"

Elle avait envie de se mettre une gifle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ! Elle était donc stressée à ce point ?! Heureusement les deux amies ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur, se contentant d'un petit rire.

"Bonsoir Akira. Tu es très élégante aujourd'hui," remarqua Reno, l'observant de la tête aux pieds d'un œil appréciateur. Akira arbora une expression de fierté. Depuis que Reno l'avait traînée dans un magasin pour s'acheter un uniforme, et depuis qu'elle avait un salaire un peu plus conséquent en tant que capitaine, elle s'était trouvée une certaine passion pour la mode.

"C'est vrai ? Et toi tu es mignonne comme tout dans ce kimono, mais j'ai tout de même hâte de te l'enlever…" répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin, passant un bras autour de la taille de Reno pour l'attirer plus près d'elle. Elle apprécia le léger rougissement qui apparut sur les joues de sa blondinette, et décida d'en rajouter une couche en l'embrassant. Elle savait que Reno était toujours embarrassée par les baisers en public, sauf après quelques verres.

"Bon, c'est fini oui ?" rouspéta Toki. "Vous avez toute la soirée pour ça, mais j'ai soif moi ! Cherchons plutôt une table libre."

"Inutile de chercher," répliqua la jeune capitaine. "J'ai réservé une table. En… En fait, Reno, j'aimerais te présenter des gens… Mes collègues, qui sont comme ma famille. Ça… Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?"

Reno eut un moment d'hésitation. Akira aurait pu la prévenir avant… Non pas que cela l'embêtait, mais… Peut-être que quelqu'un parmi les collègues d'Akira la reconnaîtrait… Mais elle était suffisamment bien déguisée, non ? Et puis si cela faisait plaisir à Akira, pourquoi pas après tout ? Elle acquiesça donc, et Akira les mena jusqu'à une grande table au fond de la taverne, dans un espace un peu isolé du reste où ils pourraient être tranquilles.

Six personnes étaient déjà assises, discutant entre eux, et se levèrent en voyant leur capitaine revenir avec les deux jeunes femmes.

"Ahh, ma petite Reno !" s'exclama Oni d'un air joyeux, et Reno dû réprimer un soupir. Bien sûr, cette sergente agaçante était là… Elle portait pour l'occasion une veste blanche d'uniforme, et ses cheveux argentés rebiquaient toujours autant (4). Elle semblait ne pas avoir attendu pour commencer à vider une bouteille de rhum…

"Les amis, je vous présente Reno, ma… ma petite amie," annonça Akira, lançant un regard un peu inquiet vers cette dernière afin de voir si la dénomination lui convenait. Ses joues rosirent légèrement mais elle ne montra pas de signe d'opposition, aussi Akira reprit confiance en elle et esquissa un sourire. "Et voici Toki, une amie."

"En… Enchantée," déclara Reno d'une voix gênée, non pas d'être présentée à des inconnus, mais de peur que quelqu'un ne la reconnaisse.

"Reno, tu connais déjà Oni, bien sûr. C'est ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on se connaît. On fait les quatre cents coups ensemble," expliqua-t-elle à l'adresse de Toki, qui ne la connaissait pas. "Et elle est sergente. L'autre sergent, là, c'est Nimo. Un ancien marin."

"Mesdemoiselles," dit Nimo en inclinant légèrement la tête. Il portait une simple chemise blanche à motif et une veste sans manche, mais dégageait un certain charisme comme seuls les marins savaient le faire (5).

"Un marin, voila qui est intéressant," répondit Toki, observant ostensiblement le sergent en papillonnant des cils. "Vous devez avoir des tas d'histoires à raconter."

"Quelques-unes. Je pourrais vous en parler, si cela vous intéresse."

Le jeune homme à côté de Nimo lui adressa un regard noir, l'air trahi, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de faire une remarque car Oni brandit sa bouteille en criant.

"Moi aussi j'ai navigué ! Si tu veux des histoires sur la mer, ma cocotte, c'est moi qu'il faut venir voir ! Je suis une experte, pas vrai Akira ?! Ahhhh la mer… C'est beau…"

"Euh… Oui, peu importe. A côté de Nimo, c'est Rookie, notre arbalétrier." Elle désigna le jeune homme à l'air indigné, qui changea immédiatement d'expression et leur adressa un grand sourire. Il avait les traits fins et délicats. Ses cheveux gris formaient d'étroites mèches entourées de rubans colorés, et étaient recouverts d'une épaisse chapka en fourrure (6). Reno haussa un sourcil. Il devait avoir chaud avec un tel couvre-chef en cette saison, surtout en intérieur… Rookie répondit à son regard interrogatif par un petit rire.

"C'est pour cacher mes oreilles," dit-il, soulevant légèrement sa chapka et révélant des oreilles pointues. "Je suis un demi-aïdaule."

Reno fit de son mieux pour masquer la surprise sur son visage, de peur de blesser le jeune homme. Un demi-aïdaule ! Voilà qui était peu commun ! Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer sa Majesté Kyary Pamyu Pamyu et une délégation d'aïdaules de Jii-pope, des créatures plutôt étranges… Même si Xanadu était en paix avec Jii-pope, les deux peuples n'avaient pas spécialement d'atomes crochus, aussi les demi-aïdaules étaient plutôt rares.

"Et de l'autre côté de Rookie, c'est Toshi. Un peu notre petit frère à tous," déclara Akira.

Le dénommé Toshi était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Il portait son uniforme et arborait une expression confuse (7). Il observait intensément les deux jeunes femmes, mais semblait ne pas vraiment les voir. Akira se rapprocha de Reno et lui souffla à l'oreille.

"Il s'est pris un coup sur la tête et depuis il est un peu… cassé… Mais il est très gentil."

"Ah… Ah bon…"

"A côté de Toshi se trouve notre merveilleuse infirmière, Marcy. C'est lui qui me rafistole à chaque fois."

"Peut-être que je n'en aurais pas besoin si vous arrêtiez de faire des choses dangereuses…" soupira l'infirmière.

"… 'Lui' ?!" s'exclamèrent en chœur Reno et Toki.

"Oui, malgré son apparence c'est un garçon," répondit Akira, amusée de l'expression de surprise sur le visage des deux amies. Et effectivement, rien dans l'apparence de Marcy ne le laissait suggérer. Il n'était pas très grand et avait les traits fins. Ses longs cheveux étaient blond platine et, tout comme Reno, il avait opté pour une robe inspirée des kimonos des Îles Orientales, mais d'une teinte rose pastel (8).

"Ravi de faire votre connaissance," dit-il, et même sa voix était plutôt aiguë.

"Ah, d'accord… Vous… Vous êtes infirmier alors ?" demanda Reno, un peu déconcertée.

"Ah non, infirmière, j'insiste !" répliqua-t-il, et la jeune noble ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire mal voir par les amis d'Akira, et puis de toute façon elle s'en fichait. Si ce Marcy estimait qu'un garçon pouvait être infirmière, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait quelque chose à redire. Même si ses parents auraient probablement trouvé à redire, eux…

"Que serait un régiment de l'armée sans une infirmière sexy, hein ? Ahaha !" s'exclama la dernière personne à qui Reno et Toki n'avaient pas encore été présentées, un jeune homme plutôt grand et imposant. A côté de lui, Marcy leva les yeux au ciel.

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de vous, puisque vous en êtes incapables vous mêmes…" soupira-t-il.

"C'est ça, c'est ça… Avoue que tu aimes juste pouvoir toucher de beaux soldats musclés… Infirmière à l'armée, c'est le bon plan !"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ça…" répliqua-t-il, adressant un regard plein de sous-entendus au jeune homme. "Et peut-être que les beaux soldats musclés aiment se faire soigner par de jolies infirmières, non ?"

"Au lieu de dire des bêtises, vous ne voulez pas plutôt me dire où est passé Shin ?" demanda Akira, cherchant du regard vers le reste de la taverne.

"A ton avis…" répondit la jeune sergente. "Il a disparu aussitôt que tu as dit que tu allais nous présenter des gens… Il s'est évaporé, comme ça ! Pouf !"

"Ah… Bien sûr… Eh bien tant pis pour lui," décréta-t-elle. Elle avait oublié la timidité maladive de l'éclaireur…. Elle désigna donc le dernier soldat. "Du coup, le grand dadais un peu idiot là, c'est Tai… Kaiji. Un che… Euh… Un guerrier normal parmi d'autres…"

Reno ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Ce Kaiji lui semblait étrangement familier…

"On… On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?" demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir. Le soldat esquissa un sourire en coin, jeta un œil en direction d'Akira, puis secoua la tête.

"Aucune chance. Je n'aurais jamais oublié une demoiselle aussi ravissante."

"Hum…" Elle avait dû confondre alors…

"Dis donc, soldat, ne t'avise pas d'essayer de faire du gringue à MA copine…" grommela Akira, tout en passant son bras autour de la taille de Reno dans une attitude possessive. Cette dernière sentit le sang monter à ses joues. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas qu'Akira se montre si protectrice, mais elle pourrait tout de même lui faire confiance… Ce grand soldat aux allures de macho était bien la dernière personne au monde en qui elle aurait pu s'intéresser… Il eut un ricanement.

"T'inquiète, j'ai pas envie de m'attirer tes foudres, chef !" répondit-il.

"Mouais… J'aime mieux ça…" reprit la capitaine, continuant à fixer le soldat d'un air méfiant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa blondinette. "Voilà, tu connais tout le monde ! Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher les boissons. Nimo, viens m'aider s'il te plaît."

Reno et Toki prirent place aux côtés des soldats, d'abord un peu intimidées. Reno avait toujours un peu peur de se faire reconnaître. Vu sa tenue, cette infirmière avait tout l'air d'être un bourgeois. Il lisait peut-être les parchemins people… Et puis ce grand soldat, plus elle le regardait, plus elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Mais une fois Akira revenue, et la boisson aidant, elle oublia ses craintes. Quant à Toki, elle était naturellement sociable et enjouée et n'eut aucun mal à s'intégrer.

Reno trouva que la soirée se déroulait plutôt bien, malgré quelques bizarreries. Elle écouta les histoires de marins de Nimo et d'Oni, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se mette à pleurer parce qu'elle était en manque d'eau salée. Elle sanglota de plus belle lorsque l'infirmière tenta en vain de lui retirer sa bouteille de rhum des mains. Comme Reno s'y attendait, elle était insupportable… Heureusement que les autres n'étaient pas comme cela, sinon elle se serait sérieusement interrogée sur les choix d'amis d'Akira… A un moment, le soldat nommé Toshi eut un éclair de lucidité et souhaita la bienvenue aux deux jeunes femmes, trois quarts d'heure après leur arrivée. Il discuta un peu de tout et surtout de rien avec Toki, avant de replonger dans son état contemplatif et silencieux. Toki s'était d'ailleurs assise à côté de Nimo, dont elle tenta de se rapprocher imperceptiblement au cours de la soirée. Le sergent ne semblait pas remarquer son manège, mais Reno voyait clair dans son jeu. Et à en juger par les regards noirs qu'il lançait à Toki, le jeune arbalétrier aussi…

Malgré cela, Reno passait une bonne soirée. Elle était heureuse de voir Akira heureuse. Cette dernière semblait ravie de l'avoir présenté à ses amis et semblait soulagée d'un poids. Au fil de la soirée, et au fur et à mesure que les verres se vidaient, la jeune capitaine se lâchait de plus en plus, riant aux blagues grivoises de Kaiji et se montrant de plus en plus tactile avec Reno. La jeune noble avait d'abord trouvé cela lourd, mais l'alcool la rendait joyeuse et elle finit par tolérer les mains baladeuses de sa belle soldate.

Après quelques temps, n'en pouvant plus de voir Nimo se faire courtiser par Toki, Rookie se leva et le traîna jusqu'à la piste de danse. Cela donna en quelque sorte le signal, et tout le monde se leva pour aller danser. Sauf Oni, qui ronflait sur la table, Toshi qui regardait fixement le mur, et Toki qui attendait de se faire inviter et qui était déçue que Nimo ne l'ait pas fait. Elle décida finalement de prendre les devants et emmena Toshi danser. Il lui marcha sur les deux pieds. Un autre client de la taverne eut pitié d'elle et prit le relais, l'invitant finalement.

Reno dansa avec Akira, mais fit une pause à un moment pour aller se 'repoudrer le nez'. Elle traversa un couloir, se croyant seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix derrière elle.

"Eh, attend deux secondes poulette !"

Elle sursauta et se retourna en se plaquant contre le mur, effrayée. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se faire agresser alors que la taverne était remplie à ras bord de soldats ?!

"Du calme, ce n'est que moi !" s'exclama son 'agresseur', amusé de sa réaction.

"Kaiji ?! Vous m'avez fait peur !"

"Ahaha désolé. Je voulais juste te parler un peu en privé."

"Ah… Ah bon… De quoi voulez-vous parler ?" Elle n'était tout de même pas rassurée. Elle ne connaissait pas ce soldat, peut-être allait-il tout de même l'agresser… Elle jeta un coup d’œil rapide en direction de la porte, mesurant ses chances de s'enfuir. Kaiji soupira.

"Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ? En même temps ça fait longtemps…"

Reno le fixa intensément. Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu, mais elle ne savait plus où. Et elle ne connaissait personne du nom deKaiji…

"Qu… Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Essaie de m'imaginer avec des cheveux plus longs," répondit-il, et Reno essaya. Elle plissa les paupières, dans un effort de concentration.

"… Seigneur Taiki ?!"

"Ah, quand même ! Je savais bien que c'était impossible d'oublier un visage aussi craquant que le mien !"

Reno leva les yeux au ciel. Pas de doute, c'était bien le seigneur Taiki… Elle se détendit, soulagée. Elle connaissait le seigneur Taiki car son père, le Baron d'Umagoya, était un ancien camarade de son père à elle. Ils avaient chevauché et combattu ensemble, aux côtés du père de Kisaki. Le père de Reno était très nostalgique de cette époque, et avait gardé contact avec beaucoup de ces anciens frères d'armes. Elle avait donc plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de rencontrer le seigneur Taiki. Mais avec ses cheveux coupés courts, il était méconnaissable !

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et pourquoi Akira vous a appelé Kaiji ?!" demanda-t-elle, n'y comprenant rien.

"C'est une longue histoire… En gros je me suis fait passer pour mort et je suis revenu en tant que simple soldat. Mais c'est un secret, d'accord ?! Les gens du groupe sont au courant, mais personne d'autre !"

"Mais… Mais pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ?!" Le seigneur Taiki était pourtant un grand chevalier ! Un champion incontesté de joutes ! Elle avait déjà assisté à un ou deux tournois auxquels il avait participé, ses victoires étaient toujours impressionnantes.

"C'est une longue histoire je te dis… Et puis ce n'est pas le sujet. Je suis venu pour parler du tien de secret, mademoiselle la Comtesse…"

"Chuuuuut !" s'exclama Reno, lançant un regard paniqué vers la porte. Mais ils étaient bien seuls. "Déjà je ne suis pas encore Comtesse, juste fille de Comte. Et puis personne ne doit le savoir !"

"Que tu te caches des paparazzi est une chose, mais pourquoi Akira n'est pas au courant non plus ? Ça la concerne un peu quand même…"

"Je… Je sais, mais…" elle se sentit rougir de culpabilité. "Pas tout de suite… Je ne suis pas prête… Vous n'allez pas lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Nan. Taiki est mort et Kaiji ne te connaît pas. Je m'interroge, c'est tout. Qui est Akira pour toi ? Ton jouet ? Mademoiselle joue sa rebelle et va se taper une militaire pour faire chier ses parents ? Ou peut-être que les nobles sont trop molles pour te satisfaire et que tu préfères te faire sauter par quelqu'un de plus sauvage ?!"

"Je vous demande pardon, seigneur Taiki ?! Mesurez vos propos !" s'exclama-t-elle, indignée. Kaiji l'ignora totalement.

"Alors Mademoiselle prend son pied avec une roturière, mais hors de question de lui révéler son identité ! Non non, pas de ça chez nous ! En dehors du lit, on ne se connaît plus ! T'as pas l'impression d'abuser un peu d'elle, là ?!"

"Taisez-vous !!" s'écria-t-elle. "Vous ne comprenez rien !"

"Je crois que j'ai compris, au contraire… Je suis mal placé pour faire la morale à ce niveau là, quoi que je n'aie jamais caché mon identité à mes conquêtes, mais Akira est mon amie et je ne veux pas la voir souffrir."

"Non, vous n'avez rien compris ! Je… Moi non plus je ne veux pas la voir souffrir ! Je compte lui dire qui je suis, mais… je… j'ai peur…"

"Peur ? Mais de quoi ?"

"De sa réaction, pardi ! Peur qu'elle parte ! Peur qu'elle m'en veuille de lui avoir caché cela aussi longtemps !"

Kaiji soupira, et sa voix s'adoucit.

"D'accord… Excuse moi d'avoir été un peu sec, je voulais juste te faire réagir. Mais je te rassure, t'as rien à craindre… Elle t'aime…"

"C… C'est vrai ?"

"Ouais… Et si toi aussi tu l'aimes, ne tarde pas trop à lui dire…"

Reno ne répondit pas pendant un moment, baissant les yeux. Kaiji avait raison…

"Oui… Oui, je vais lui dire… Je dois lui dire…"

Le soldat acquiesça, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, laissant Reno aller se repoudrer le nez en paix.

Après être revenue, elle fit de son mieux pour faire bonne figure le reste de la soirée. Elle devait parler à Akira, mais pas ce soir. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée de sa discussion avec Taiki-Kaiji. Alors elle se tut et continua à danser et à s'amuser avec Akira et ses amis comme si de rien n'était. Pour les deux jeunes femmes, la soirée se finit à l'étage des chambres, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, mais elles avaient une autre activité en tête que discuter…

Pendant les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, Reno ne put se résoudre à aborder le sujet avec Akira. Les occasions ne manquaient pourtant pas ! A plusieurs reprises, elle retrouva Akira et ses amis à la taverne. Elle se retrouva également plusieurs fois seule avec Akira, pour des rendez-vous galants, des sorties shopping, des balades en ville ou dans la lande. Mais elle ne trouvait jamais le bon moment. Elle se trouvait toujours des excuses… Et elle se promettait toujours de lui en parler la fois d'après…

Elle devait lui dire. Akira avait le droit de savoir ! Leur relation ne pourrait pas évoluer tant qu'elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait réellement affaire ! Reno savait tout cela, alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ?! Pourquoi avait-elle si peur ?! Avait-elle donc si peu confiance en Akira ?! Ou peut-être était-ce en elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas confiance… Peut-être avait-elle peur de devoir choisir… Finalement, peut-être préférait-elle attendre d'être un peu plus âgée et se marier avec Yoshi… Tout serait plus simple ainsi… Akira ou Yoshi… Si elle était incapable de révéler son identité à Akira, était-ce pour retarder le moment du choix ? Mais elle ne pourrait rien retarder indéfiniment… Et Kaiji avait raison, ce n'était pas respectueux envers Akira…

Les jours passaient, et un certain événement se rapprochait de plus en plus… Cela ne servait plus à rien de lui dévoiler son identité maintenant, autant attendre après cet événement… Cela lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir…

Elle profita d'un soir qu'elles étaient ensemble dans une des chambres de la taverne pour lui parler. Dans le lit, elle se blottit contre sa belle soldate et soupira.

"Akira," dit-elle. "J'ai… quelque chose à t'annoncer…"

"Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda la jeune capitaine, inquiétée par l'air tristounet de Reno. Est-ce que ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer était quelque chose de grave ? Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, pour la rassurer.

"Je… Je vais devoir quitter Tsubaki quelques temps," déclara la jeune noble.

"Hein ?!" s'exclama Akira, se crispant. "Mais… Pourquoi ? Et combien de temps ?!" Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Est-ce que… Reno l'abandonnait ?!

"Juste un mois ou deux, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je dois juste aller à Glass pour quelques temps."

La jeune capitaine ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

"Ah bon, tu m'as fait peur… Mais pendant si longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"Oh, eh bien… Rendre visite à des gens… Mais il y a le temps du voyage aussi."

Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner la vraie raison… Quoi que, techniquement elle n'avait pas menti… Si elle allait à Glass, c'était pour la même raison que beaucoup d'autres nobles du pays à cette période de l'année : pour la Saison. Une période où l'élite de l'aristocratie de tout le royaume rejoignait ses hôtels particuliers à la capitale et s'engageait dans diverses activités sociales, politiques, artistiques ou sportives. Les dîners et les bals étaient quotidiens. Les débutantes étaient présentées à la cour du Roi, puis étaient introduites à la bonne société afin d'être placées sur le marché du mariage. Diverses réunions politiques avaient lieu, car il s'agissait d'une des rares occasions où des nobles des quatre coins du royaume étaient réunis au même moment au même endroit. Participer aux festivités de la Saison était un signe de richesse et de puissance, et il fallait bien sûr s'y montrer sous son meilleur jour. Aussi le protocole et l'étiquette dictaient-ils chacune des actions, chacune des paroles prononcées pendant la Saison.

Évidemment, si Reno lui expliquait qu'elle allait participer à la Saison, Akira aurait tôt fait de découvrir la vérité…

"D'accord… Deux mois…" reprit Akira. Elle laissa sa main parcourir les cheveux de Reno, puis vint lui caresser la jour. "Tu vas me manquer, tu sais ?"

"Toi aussi," répondit la jeune noble, rougissant légèrement et esquissant un sourire. Elle se blottit un peu plus près, appréciant la chaleur et la proximité. "Tu ne vas pas m'oublier pendant que je ne serais pas là, j'espère ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Je vais penser à toi tous les jours. Alors tu as intérêt à en faire de même, d'accord ?"

"Oui." Elle eut un petit rire. "Je ne suis même pas encore partie que j'ai déjà envie de revenir…"

"Oh, dans ce cas je vais faire de mon mieux pour te donner envie de revenir encore plus vite…" déclara Akira avec un sourire en coin. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa blondinette et laissa ses mains explorer allègrement son corps.

Reno ne se fit pas prier, et répondit à ses caresses avec ferveur. Après tout, elle allait devoir attendre un long moment avant de sentir à nouveau les mains d'Akira sur son corps et ses lèvres douces et délicieuses contre les siennes… Elle pouvait sentir la tendresse, l'amour dans les gestes d'Akira. Elle pouvait sentir la passion et le désir dans son étreinte, dans ses baisers. Akira l'aimait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et elle l'aimait aussi. Elle avait juste besoin de réfléchir… De prendre du recul…

Elle espérait que ces deux mois loin de Tsubaki lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair…

  
  


* * *

  
  


[1](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/391373.html#sdfootnote1anc) [https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/reno_410.jpg](https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/reno_410.jpg)

[2](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/391373.html#sdfootnote2anc) [https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/toki_810.jpg](https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/toki_810.jpg)

[3](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/391373.html#sdfootnote3anc) [https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/akira_10.png](https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/akira_10.png)

[4](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/391373.html#sdfootnote4anc) [https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/oni_2710.jpg](https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/oni_2710.jpg)

[5](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/391373.html#sdfootnote5anc) [https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/nimo_110.jpg](https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/nimo_110.jpg)

[6](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/391373.html#sdfootnote6anc) [https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/rookie10.jpg](https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/rookie10.jpg)

[7](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/391373.html#sdfootnote7anc) [https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/toshi_10.jpg](https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/toshi_10.jpg)

[8](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/391373.html#sdfootnote8anc) [https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/marcy_10.jpg](https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/marcy_10.jpg)


	14. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Voici le nouveau chapitre. Encore un chapitre de transition, en quelque sorte... En fait je voulais écrire un gros chapitre concernant la Saison, mais j'ai décidé de couper en deux, alors voila !  
> J'espère que ce sera intéressant quand même !  
> Enjoy !

"Tu es bien sûre que tout est prêt ?!"

"Mais oui, mère, c'est la troisième fois que vous me demandez…"

"J'aurais dû m'en charger moi-même… Je suis sûre que tu as oublié la moitié des choses…"

"Mais non, mère… J'ai choisi mes vêtements, et Sawa a préparé tout le reste… Tout est empaqueté et prêt à partir."

"J'espère que tu n'as pas choisi de tenues trop courtes au moins ! C'est un événement trop important !"

"Mais enfin, mère, j'ai l'habitude ! Ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois que je fais la Saison !"

"Mais c'est la première fois que tu la fais sans nous !"

Reno poussa un soupir. Quoi qu'elle dise, elle n'arriverait pas à rassurer sa mère… Elle n'était pourtant pas idiote, elle savait bien quel genre de vêtements elle devait porter à la Saison… D'autant plus que tous les parchemins people allaient couvrir l'événement et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Akira la reconnaisse, alors elle allait s'habiller comme une parfaite noble tout ce qu'il y avait de plus snob.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait seule à la Saison. Enfin 'seule'… pas vraiment, puisqu'elle accompagnait la Duchesse Yoshi. Mais en tout cas, c'était la première fois qu'elle y allait sans ses parents. Ces derniers avaient décidé de ne pas venir afin de lui laisser le champ libre avec la Duchesse. Ils espéraient sans doute que les deux jeunes femmes en profiteraient pour se rapprocher davantage…

La jeune noble était à la fois excitée et stressée. Sa première Saison sans ses parents ! Elle allait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir sa mère sur le dos ! Mais elle appréhendait un peu de se retrouver seule avec la Duchesse, pour une si longue période. Oh, et elle stressait un peu, juste un peu, parce que cette année ce serait elle qui serait à la tête de la délégation de Tsubaki… Vu que le Comte ne venait pas, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge…

Tout était bien sûr prêt pour que la Duchesse vienne la chercher, mais sa mère ne cessait de faire les cent pas. Cela commençait à être légèrement agaçant…

"Quand tu sera là bas, n'oublie pas tes bonnes manières !" répétait la Comtesse. La jeune noble leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui mère…" Elle préférait se contenter de simplement acquiescer… A ce stade, il n'y avait rien de plus à faire…

"Et ne va pas perdre ton temps à badiner dans les boutiques ! Chaque jour tu devras te préparer scrupuleusement pour les réceptions auxquelles tu sera invitée !"

"Si vous le dites, mère…" Elle avait bien l'intention de faire les boutiques, mais mieux valait éviter le sujet…

"Et écris nous aussi souvent que possible, d'accord ?! Olala, je suis tellement inquiète… Je suis sûre que tu vas déclencher une catastrophe…"

Évidemment la Comtesse n'était pas inquiète pour sa fille, mais pour elle-même… Et si Reno commettait quelque faute de goût impardonnable ?! Tsubaki serait la risée de la société ! On se rirait d'eux ! On ne les inviterait plus nulle part ! Reno détestait cet état d'esprit… Elle avait presque envie de faire exprès de tout gâcher, juste pour embêter sa mère…

"Je ne vais pas déclencher de catastrophe, mère, je ne suis pas stupide !"

"Sur un autre ton, jeune fille ! De toute façon la Duchesse sera avec toi. Si elle me rapporte que tu t'es mal conduite, gare à toi ! La Saison est un événement capital, je ne veux pas de tes fantaisies habituelles ! Interdiction de te colorer les cheveux, et tes robes doivent couvrir tes chevilles !"

"C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Arrêtez de me rabâcher cinquante fois la même chose !"

La Comtesse afficha un air outré et s'apprêtait à répondre, mais le Comte lui fit signe de se calmer.

"Allons, allons, laissez la respirer un peu. Je suis certain qu'elle s'en sortira très bien," dit-il. Reno haussa un sourcil. Son père… avait confiance en elle ? Elle avait du mal à y croire ! Mais il lui souriait d'un air bienveillant, ce qui était devenu de plus en plus rare ces dernières années. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

"Merci, père," répondit-elle, touchée.

"Tu représentera Tsubaki après tout. Tu vas devoir participer à quelques réunions à ma place, c'est très important. Je peux te faire confiance ?"

"Je… Je vais faire de mon mieux."

"Très bien. J'aimerais être là en personne, mais ce n'est pas possible. Alors je t'ai préparé une liste des points que j'aimerais que tu abordes pendant les réunions. Tout est déjà prêt, tu n'aura qu'à lire."

Il lui tendit une épaisse liasse de parchemins, dont elle s'empara d'une main hésitante. Tout cela ! Elle jeta un œil rapide à la première page. Le Comte avait rédigé mot pour mot ce qu'elle devait dire. Quelle opinion défendre, quels arguments utiliser, quelle position prendre lors des litiges, tout. Elle réprima un soupir. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'en douter… Elle n'aurait pas le droit de faire entendre ses propres opinions… Elle n'était pas la représentante de Tsubaki, elle n'avait que procuration pour porter les idées du Comte devant les autres pairs du royaume…

Mais… Son père lui faisait confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour l'envoyer à sa place à des réunions importantes. Il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour parler en son nom… Très bien, elle le ferait ! Elle n'était sans doute pas d'accord avec les trois quarts de ce que contenait ce dossier que son père lui avait remis, mais elle accomplirait tout de même la tâche qu'il lui confiait. Elle devait au moins faire cela, après avoir tant de fois déçu et déshonoré sa famille…

La Duchesse Yoshi arriva finalement. Ses valets aidèrent Sawa à charger les bagages derrière le carrosse. La Comtesse remercia chaleureusement Yoshi de prendre en charge sa fille. Elle fit à nouveau à Reno les recommandations d'usage, à savoir de ne pas oublier ses bonnes manières, d'être polie, de présenter ses hommages à toutes les personnes importantes, de s'habiller correctement, de rester dans les beaux quartiers, de faire attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, de bien aller à tous les événements auxquels elle était invitée, etc. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra, les larmes aux yeux. Elle en profita pour lui murmurer d'être aimable et agréable avec la Duchesse, et de ne pas oublier que la gloire de sa famille était en jeu.

L'heure du départ sonna, et Reno put enfin s'arracher à l'étreinte de sa mère. Elle s'installa dans le luxueux carrosse de Yoshi, soulagée.

"J'ai bien cru que nous ne partirions jamais…" dit-elle, alors que le carrosse se mettait en route. Assise face à elle, Yoshi esquissa un sourire.

"N'en veux pas trop à ta mère, elle s'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal."

"Elle s'inquiète pour le prestige de Tsubaki, rien de plus… Je ne suis pas idiote ! Elle me parle comme si c'était la première fois que j'allais à Glass…"

"C'est vrai," acquiesça la Duchesse. "Tu n'es plus une débutante, et encore moins une enfant que ses parents traînent à des réceptions interminables. Tu es une adulte responsable maintenant."

"Oui ! Il serait temps qu'elle s'en rende compte !"

"Elle sera forcée de le constater quand tu reviendra," répondit Yoshi, et Reno retrouva le sourire. Au moins Yoshi ne la prenait pas pour une gamine, elle. Malgré leur différence d'âge, elle la traitait comme une égale. Reno appréciait cela.

"Au fait, la Baronne Aruto n'est pas là ?" demanda-t-elle, remarquant pour la première fois l'absence de la dame de compagnie de la Duchesse.

"Non. Elle est restée pour superviser les travaux du manoir. Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire, alors nous ne serons que toutes les deux. Cela te dérange ?"

"Oh non, au contraire," répondit-elle. Un sujet d'inquiétude en moins. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie que la Baronne ne révèle ce qu'elle savait de l'affaire Toya… La Duchesse eut un petit rire, et Reno sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues en pensant à la manière dont pouvait être interprété ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle tenta de se rattraper. "Je… Je voulais juste dire que… la Baronne ne semble pas vraiment m'apprécier…"

"Oh… Hum… Elle est simplement très protectrice envers moi. Et elle aimait beaucoup Rami…" Les yeux de la Duchesse se perdirent dans le vague à l'évocation de sa défunte épouse, et Reno détourna le regard, gênée. Mais elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Aruto était si méfiante et froide à son égard, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter son hostilité…

"Alors, Reno," reprit Yoshi après un moment, d'un ton plus enjoué. "Qu'allons-nous faire pour ton premier jour à Glass sans tes parents ? Je sais que ta mère t'a défendu de faire les boutiques, mais ce qu'elle ignore ne peut pas lui faire de tort. Tu as une idée en tête ?"

"J'ai plusieurs idées !" répondit joyeusement la jeune noble, avant de faire la liste de tous les magasins où elle souhaitait se rendre.

La délégation de Tsubaki était d'ordinaire constituée du Comte et de sa famille, et de nobles influents du comté. Toki serait bien sûr présente, mais elle voyageait avec ses parents. Reno avait hâte de la retrouver. La Baronne Wakatsuki venait tous les ans et présentait ses plus belles compositions lors d'expositions florales. La lieutenante Root accompagnait bien sûr sa femme, et en tant que noble et gradée, elle représentait la garde de Tsubaki lors de réunions militaires. Le Vicomte Enju saisissait l'occasion de la Saison pour parler affaires avec ses investisseurs et ses clients d'autres régions, et son épouse la Vicomtesse Rio participait au prestige de Tsubaki en organisant de somptueuses réceptions. Elle était un peu déçue que la Comtesse, sa grande amie, ne vienne pas cette année.

La route jusqu'à la capitale était longue. Il faudrait plusieurs jours de voyage pour atteindre la mer intérieure, et ensuite la traverser et remonter le fleuve Wasurenagusa jusqu'à Glass. Le voyage n'était vraiment pas la partie la plus agréable de la Saison, même si cette fois Reno pouvait voyager dans le merveilleux carrosse de Yoshi, un véritable bijou de confort et de luxe. Elle appréciait également de ne pas avoir ses parents sur le dos. Et la compagnie de la Duchesse n'était pas déplaisante.

Elle avait rencontré Yoshi pour la première fois lors de la Saison. Enfin 'rencontrer' n'était pas vraiment le mot… 'Voir' serait plus juste, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas été présentées à l'époque. Yoshi était alors une jeune Duchesse venant de succéder à ses parents et promise à un grand avenir. Reno était quant à elle une adolescente, même pas encore une débutante, et découvrait pour la première fois la Saison. Glass, sa beauté et ses plaisirs, tous les événements mondains, artistiques ou sportifs y ayant lieu… Elle devait avoir dans les treize-quatorze ans. C'était l'époque où elle commençait à s'intéresser à l'amour et aux filles, et où elle passait son temps à se cacher avec Toki pour se faire des bisous. Elle eut un petit rire en y repensant. C'était une époque heureuse. Elle n'avait aucun problème, ses parents ne la forçaient pas encore à se marier, elle n'était pas autant harcelée par les paparazzi, et surtout elle n'avait pas de dilemme à régler… Enfin, elle avait tout de même des soucis, mais qui lui semblaient bien dérisoires maintenant. C'était lors de sa première Saison qu'elle avait vu Yoshi pour la première fois, au cours d'un bal donné dans son hôtel particulier, et elle avait tout de suite été éblouie. La Duchesse était rapidement devenue son idole. Elle ne ratait aucun article à son sujet dans les tabloïds, et elle avait le souvenir de s'être sentie très bête lorsqu'elles avaient été présentées en personne, rougissant et bégayant, extrêmement nerveuse de se trouver face à cette femme idéale. Elle en avait même eu le cœur brisé lorsque, deux ans après, Yoshi annonçait à la presse ses fiançailles avec la Marquise Rami… Les voir danser ensemble lors de la Saison, cela avait été trop dur pour la jeune Reno qui voyait ses rêves s'envoler et son idole devenir encore plus inaccessible qu'avant. Pfff… Elle était vraiment cruche, à cette époque ! Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle soit devenue amie avec Toki…

Elle avait rencontré Yoshi lors de la Saison, et aujourd'hui elle allait à la Saison en sa compagnie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le parallèle amusant. Si elle rencontrait la version plus jeune d'elle-même et qu'elle lui racontait qu'elle avait la possibilité d'épouser Yoshi, la petite Reno serait sans doute au comble de la joie. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Tout serait tellement plus facile si elle se mariait avec Yoshi… Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas être aussi simple… ?

Malgré tout le confort du carrosse de la Duchesse, rester assise toute la journée n'était pas très agréable. Elles faisaient fréquemment des pauses, et s'arrêtaient pour pique niquer dehors lorsque le temps le permettait. Le soir, elles faisaient étape dans des auberges où Yoshi avait déjà réservé des chambres, ce qui était très pratique mais qui les obligeait à respecter un planning. Yoshi avait loué des suites plus que douillettes, et également des chambres pour ses valets et pour Sawa.

Reno n'était tout de même pas fâchée d'arriver enfin au port. Les nuits à bord du navire seraient moins confortables que sur la terre ferme, mais au moins elle ne serait plus enfermée toute la journée dans l'habitacle d'un carrosse et pourrait se dégourdir les jambes.

Le navire qui devait les transporter était un magnifique et gigantesque voilier de croisière à quatre mâts, le Mermaid, dont le départ pour Glass était prévu dans trois jours. D'autres nobles devaient monter à son bord, la délégation de Tsubaki, celle du comté de Tsurugi, et celles d'autres régions alentours. Malgré la présence de la Duchesse Yoshi, le reste de la délégation de Miwaku embarquait directement depuis Shion. Yoshi les retrouverait une fois arrivée à la capitale.

La mer intérieure de Xanadu bénéficiait généralement de bonnes conditions météorologiques. Les attaques de pirates étaient rares, aussi loin du Nord, mais au vu de la forte concentration de personnages importants à bord, il valait mieux jouer la sécurité. Aussi le Mermaid était-il escorté par une frégate et quelques bricks de la marine.

Reno avait l'habitude de voyager à bord d'une telle embarcation. Elle en avait l'occasion au moins deux fois par an, pour aller à la Saison puis pour en revenir. Mais elle ne manquait jamais de s'émerveiller devant la puissance maritime de Xanadu. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à moins de la part d'un pays dont la mer intérieure couvrait près du tiers de la superficie ! Cette puissance maritime était également ce qui avait permis à Xanadu d'agrandir considérablement son empire colonial au cours des derniers siècles et d'annexer de nombreux territoires insulaires, dont les Îles Orientales. Si le fossé séparant Xanadu et Zakuro était rempli d'eau, leurs belliqueux voisins auraient depuis longtemps été forcé de déposer les armes…

Bien sûr le secteur du tourisme n'avait pas été oublié, et des navires tels que le Mermaid en était le résultat. Cent mètres de long, quatre-vingt cabines, un restaurant, une bibliothèque, une salle de bal, et même un théâtre ! Le transport maritime n'avait décidément rien à voir avec le transport terrestre où, même avec tout le confort possible, il ne s'agissait que de rester assis dans un carrosse pendant une longue période.

Dès lors que la jeune noble fut sortie du véhicule, une voix l'interpella.

"Renoooo, youhouuuuu !!"

Elle leva les yeux vers le pont du navire, d'où provenait la voix. C'était Toki qui l'appelait en faisant de grands mouvements de bras. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas être plus discrète ? Cela n'était pas convenable de la part d'une jeune fille de bonne famille de s'époumoner ainsi… Néanmoins, Reno ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle fit un signe de la main en direction de Toki, mais s'abstint de crier.

"Ah, ton amie est déjà là ? Nous avons pris un peu de retard sur notre planning, avec cette histoire de cheval malade…"

"Veuillez excuser Toki, Duchesse, elle est toujours très démonstrative…"

"Ahh, la jeunesse… Allons, ne la faisons pas attendre." Elle fit signe à ses valets de décharger les bagages et de les monter sur le navire.

"Sawa, peux-tu t'occuper de ma garde-robe ?"

"Oui Mademoiselle," répondit la jeune bonne en s'inclinant légèrement. Elle indiqua aux valets une large malle-penderie, presque aussi grande qu'elle et beaucoup trop lourde pour qu'elle puisse la porter. Elle embarqua à bord du navire avec une pointe d'émotion, suivie par les valets et la malle. Être la servante de la fille du Comte de Tsubaki avait ses avantages, et Sawa était heureuse d'avoir la chance de pouvoir voyager à bord d'un tel bâtiment. Jamais quelqu'un comme elle, d'origine très modeste, n'aurait pu accomplir cela dans d'autres circonstances !

Toki était ravie de retrouver Reno. Contrairement à elle, elle se rendait à Glass avec ses parents. Le voyage en carrosse jusqu'au port avait été des plus fastidieux ! Elle avait bien cru mourir d'ennui avant d'atteindre le port ! Heureusement que la Saison valait la peine de supporter le voyage… Mais elle ne perdit pas de temps à décrire son trajet monotone et entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle avec un air complice.

"Alors quoi ?" répliqua Reno, fronçant les sourcils.

"Alors, le trajet !" expliqua Toki, donnant un coup de coude à son amie. "Toute seule avec la Duchesse pendant des jours, dans un touuut petit espace ! Raconte moi tout !"

"Chuuuut ! Moins fort enfin… Et puis il n'y a rien à raconter, nous avons juste voyagé ensemble…"

"Vous avez voyagé ensemble sans chaperonne, vous avez dormi à l'hôtel ensemble, et tu n'as rien à me raconter ?!" s'exclama Toki, déçue. Reno lui fit à nouveau signe de parler moins fort, jetant un regard autour d'elles.

"Nous avons dormi dans des chambres séparées enfin ! Tout ce que je peux te raconter, c'est qu'un des chevaux du carrosse a été malade et qu'il a fallu en changer."

"Hein ?! Mais… Mais je m'en fiche de ça ! Vraiment, Reno, tu me désespères ! Tu as la chance de voyager seule avec la Duchesse, et tout ce que tu fais c'est rester assise à regarder par la fenêtre ?! Je te croyais pourtant plus audacieuse !"

"Ne dis pas de bêtise enfin ! Et puis…" Elle s'approcha de Toki et murmura. "Et puis il y a Akira…"

Au grand soulagement de Reno, Toki répondit en murmurant également.

"Oh, s'il te plaît… Comment peux-tu ne pas réussir à choisir entre une simple soldate et une Duchesse…" Elle soupira. "De toute façon, moi je pense que pour choisir tu devrais essayer avec les deux ! Comme ça au moins tu saura ce qui te plaît le plus !"

Reno sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir soudainement, devenant toute rouge à cette simple idée. Toki pouvait parfois être tellement inconvenante !

"N… N'importe quoi !" protesta la jeune noble, les joues en feu. "Jamais je ne pourrais faire une telle chose !"

Toki haussa les épaules.

"Ben je crois que tu devrais. Cela t'aiderait sans doute à démêler tout ce fouillis dans ta tête…"

Reno avait décidé de n'accorder aucun crédit aux paroles de Toki. C'était une proposition parfaitement ridicule ! C'était un problème qu'elle devait résoudre par elle-même, sans utiliser la Duchesse comme cobaye !

Mais c'était tout de même difficile de ne pas y penser… Le premier jour, le navire était presque vide, à l'exception de quelques nobles d'un autre comté. De ce fait, Reno se retrouvait souvent seule avec Yoshi, ce qui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à la regarder en face sans rougir…

Le deuxième jour, les Baronnes Wakatsuki et Root arrivèrent, et Reno fut quelque peu soulagée. D'autres familles et d'autres délégations embarquèrent également, et le navire se remplit peu à peu. Elle eut beaucoup d'autres choses à penser, entre les formules protocolaires à échanger avec les autres délégations, les échanges de nouvelles et de potins avec des nobles de sa connaissance ou de la connaissance de ses parents, les parties de cartes avec la lieutenante Root, etc.

Le troisième jour, les derniers voyageurs arrivèrent, remplissant finalement le navire. Après une dernière nuit au port, le Mermaid prit la mer.

Il s'agissait d'un navire de croisière, et tout était mis en œuvre afin de divertir les voyageurs. Le théâtre accueillait une troupe qui devait aller se produire à Glass, et la salle de bal servit plusieurs soirs. Reno passait le reste du temps se balader sur le pont, parfois seule, parfois en compagnie de Toki, ou à lire dans la bibliothèque. Elle étudiait d'ailleurs le dossier que lui avait constitué son père, afin de savoir comment réagir lors des réunions. Et comme elle s'y attendait, elle était en désaccord avec la plupart des opinions conservatrices de son père… Enfin, elle ne pouvait rien y faire… Son rôle n'était que d'être la porte-parole du Comte…

La vie à bord était bien plus agréable que dans un carrosse. Sawa amenait chaque jour le petit déjeuner de sa maîtresse directement dans sa cabine, et Reno put redécouvrir les joies de la grasse matinée et du petit déjeuner au lit, choses sur lesquelles elle avait dû faire une croix pendant tout le trajet en carrosse. Elle prenait généralement le déjeuner avec Toki, discutant de tout ce qu'elles pourraient faire une fois à Glass. Tout comme Reno, Toki n'était plus une débutante depuis plusieurs Saisons, mais elle ne semblait pas pressée de se trouver un riche époux. Elle voulait juste passer son temps à s'amuser, et ses parents ne lui mettaient pas trop la pression, contrairement aux parents de Reno… Mais comme Toki l'avait dit un jour, elle n'était pas la fille du Comte, elle… Enfin, les dîners avaient lieu dans le restaurant du navire, une salle s'étendant sur toute la largeur du navire et suffisamment grande pour accueillir l'ensemble des passagers. Le sol était tapissé de moquette bleue foncée aux motifs en forme de nœuds marins. Les murs et le plafond étaient lambrissés de boiseries blanches, afin de rendre la pièce la plus lumineuse possible. Une vingtaine de tables étaient disposées dans la salle, recouvertes de nappes blanches. Reno dînait avec d'autres nobles de sa délégation ainsi que la Duchesse Yoshi.

"Ne trouvez vous pas que la nourriture à bord est des plus insipides ?" demanda la Vicomtesse Rio, et Reno pouvait difficilement lui donner tort. La nourriture servie était de bonne qualité, comme il seyait à un navire de croisière accueillant principalement des nobles ou des bourgeois, mais, même si la présentation était plus qu'acceptable, le goût n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous…

"Nous sommes à bord d'un navire, ma mie," répondit le Vicomte Enju. "Et depuis une décennie, la qualité des services proposés s'est grandement améliorée ! Malheureusement, les contraintes d'un voyage en pleine mer imposent que les denrées soient facilement conservables, au détriment des qualités gustatives…"

"Je trouve cela bien meilleur que la nourriture de la garde !" s'exclama la lieutenante Root, mangeant avec appétit. "Vous ne finissez pas votre assiette, Vicomtesse ? Je peux l'avoir ?"

"Pardon ?!"

"Root, enfin ! Ce ne sont pas des manières !" la réprimanda sa femme, la Baronne Wakatsuki.

"Oh ça va… Désolée…" marmonna-t-elle. "N'empêche qu'à la garde, on pourrait nourrir dix soldats avec tout ça…"

"Lorsque nous serons à Glass, j'achèterai l'entreprise de restauration qui se charge des repas à bord," annonça le Vicomte Enju. "Je ferais en sorte que la qualité s'améliore."

"Ohh, tu ferais cela pour moi ?!" s'exclama la Vicomtesse Rio.

"Bien sûr, ma mie. Rien n'est trop beau pour toi," répondit-il avec un grand sourire. C'était peut-être en partie vrai, mais c'était aussi pour l'argent qu'il faisait cela, bien qu'il se garda d'en parler à son épouse. Le Vicomte était un homme d'affaire habile, il n'allait pas acheter une entreprise simplement pour faire plaisir à sa femme.

"Eh bien peut-être que le goût de la nourriture laisse à désirer, mais le thé est excellent !" déclara la Duchesse Yoshi. "Ce n'est pas étonnant, il vient de chez toi Reno, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ah… O… Oui," répondit-elle, détournant le regard. "N… Notre thé s'exporte dans tout le royaume."

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à ce que Toki avait dit ! Ne pouvait-elle donc même plus regarder la Duchesse en face ?!

"A Tsubaki, le thé est un art, Duchesse," expliqua la Vicomtesse. "Après tout, c'est de notre région qu'il est originaire et les tsubakiens ont été les premiers à l'exploiter."

"Nous avons tout de même affaire à une rude concurrence de la part des Îles Orientales," répondit Yumi.

"C'est vrai. Depuis que les premiers explorateurs ont importé nos chères feuilles de thé aux Îles Orientales, eux aussi en consomment et en produisent, et en exportent même. Mais leurs coutumes concernant le thé sont tellement différentes des nôtres…"

"Néanmoins leur thé remporte un franc succès depuis quelques années, comme tout ce qui vient de là bas d'ailleurs. Les kimonos, les chats porte-bonheur, le saké… C'est à la mode."

Reno se désintéressa de la conversation. Elle se concentra sur sa tasse et fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard inquiet de Yoshi.

Elle faisait face à un véritable problème. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir une relation plus intime avec la Duchesse. Elle n'avait pas envie de la voir comme cela. Elle en aurait sans doute envie s'il n'y avait pas Akira, mais le fait était qu'il y avait Akira ! Alors elle n'avait pas envie de penser à la Duchesse comme une potentielle partenaire ! Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher… Et d'autant plus depuis sa discussion avec Toki…

Passer tout ce temps en compagnie de la Duchesse ne faisait rien pour améliorer les choses, au contraire ! Comment pouvait-elle ignorer une femme si admirable, si belle et si raffinée, et qui en plus faisait tout pour lui être agréable ? Comment était-elle censée ne pas succomber ?! Alors oui, son esprit vagabondait quelques fois… Et alors, il n'y avait rien de mal pour une jeune femme de son âge d'avoir des fantasmes ?! Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être jugée en permanence ?! Et par qui d'ailleurs, l'univers ?! C'était ridicule !

Akira lui manquait… Plus elle restait avec Yoshi, plus Akira lui manquait. Plus son esprit se mettait à penser à des choses inavouables, plus Akira lui manquait. Et dire qu'elle avait entreprit ce voyage pour pouvoir prendre du recul, c'était totalement raté ! Mais qu'espérait-elle au juste ? Que la situation se résolve sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'y penser ?

"Grandit un peu, ma pauvre fille !" marmonna-t-elle, face à la mer.

Elle s'était installée sur le pont, observant l'horizon d'un air absent. Non pas que la brise ou l'odeur de l'iode l'aide à faire la paix avec elle-même ou une autre ânerie poétique, bien au contraire. Elle avait juste envie de fuir l'intérieur du navire et ses discussions interminables.

Ces derniers temps, même jouer aux cartes avec Root ou se retirer dans la bibliothèque pour lire l'ennuyait. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Akira en ce moment. Est-ce qu'elle pensait à elle ? Est-ce qu'elle draguait d'autres filles ? Cette pensée la contrariait, évidemment, mais avait-elle vraiment le droit d'être jalouse ? Alors qu'elle-même passait tant de temps avec la Duchesse et ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de divaguer ?

"C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?" demanda une voix à côté d'elle, ta tirant de ses pensées et la faisant sursauter.

"Du… Duchesse ?!"

"Le soleil qui se couche sur la mer… Toutes ces couleurs, d'ordinaire invisibles, comme si la mer s'était changée en un immense champ de fleurs… N'est-ce pas un spectacle magnifique ?"

"Euh… Oui, c'est très beau…" Elle se gifla mentalement. Était-ce donc tout ce qu'elle trouvait à répondre ? En même temps, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était pas du tout intéressée au paysage…

"Reno…" Yoshi poussa un soupir. Elle avait l'air inquiète. "Ai-je fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?"

"Pardon ?! N… Non, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire cela ?"

"Depuis que nous sommes à bord, tu fais tout pour m'éviter…"

"Mais non enfin… !" protesta-t-elle, ne parvenant même pas à mettre de conviction dans sa voix. La Duchesse n'était pas dupe…

"Nous ne nous voyons plus qu'aux dîners… A chaque fois que je te propose une balade sur le pont, tu dois toujours aller étudier le dossier que t'as remis ton père, ou alors tu avais déjà promis à Toki de l'aider à choisir ses vêtements pour la Saison, ou à la lieutenante de faire une partie…"

Ce fut au tour de Reno de pousser un soupir.

"Duchesse, nous avons passé plusieurs jours enfermées toutes les deux dans un carrosse… Maintenant que nous sommes ici, j'ai envie de voir d'autres personnes…"

Yoshi resta silencieuse un moment.

"… Je vois… Je n'avais pas réalisé, excuse moi," répondit-elle finalement, d'une voix blessée. "Évidemment, tu as envie de passer du temps avec des gens de ton âge, je comprends…"

Reno ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle était vraiment stupide ! Blesser ainsi la Duchesse ! Et même si c'était vrai, même si elle voulait passer du temps avec ses amis maintenant qu'elle les avait retrouvées, elle pouvait bien trouver un moment pour se balader tout de même avec la Duchesse ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette excuse à la noix… Yoshi se détourna du bastingage et tourna les talons.

"Je retourne à l'intérieur. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, ne va pas prendre froid."

"Duchesse, attendez !" s'exclama Reno, lui attrapant le bras. "Je… Vous avez raison, je vous évite… Je suis désolée…"

"Mais pourquoi… ?" demanda-t-elle, une expression de tristesse sur le visage, et Reno ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle devait vraiment avoir l'air perdue, car la Duchesse se rapprocha légèrement d'elle, son expression s'adoucissant, et lui posant une main sur le bras. "Reno, dis moi ce qui te tracasse…" dit-elle d'une voix calme. Reno se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, détournant le regard.

"Ce… C'est juste que… Je… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir répondre à vos attentes…"

La Duchesse eut un sourire triste.

"Eh bien, je crois que mes… intentions sont suffisamment claires…" dit-elle. "Mais sache que je ne te forcerai jamais à rien. Ne te mets pas la pression, d'accord ? Je suis contente que nous soyons simplement amies."

"Mais vous voudriez plus…" soupira Reno. Yoshi acquiesça.

"Je ne le cache pas… C'est vrai, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Mais c'est justement parce que j'en ai que je ne te forcerai pas. Tu es libre de faire tes propres choix, et je les respecterais quels qu'ils soient. Même si, bien sûr, je préférerais que mes sentiments soient réciproques…"

Une fois de plus, Reno ne put répondre et se contenta de détourner les yeux. Yoshi esquissa un sourire. La Duchesse était une femme intelligente, Reno le savait bien, et elle comprenait sans doute parfaitement ce que signifiait ce silence… Elle aussi avait de sentiments pour Yoshi, bien sûr, comment pourrait-il en être autrement…

Yoshi brisa finalement le silence, prenant doucement la main de Reno dans la sienne.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Même si tu as l'impression de ne pas pouvoir répondre à mes 'attentes', cela me va tant que je suis avec toi. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne m'évite plus… D'accord ?"

La jeune noble eut un soupir. La Duchesse était vraiment gentille et patiente… Rien à voir avec le Comte Toya… Elle lui devait bien cela, et de toute façon elle avait accepté de lui tenir compagnie. Et puis elle n'allait pas passer la Saison à l'éviter, ce serait bien trop dur…

"D'accord," dit-elle finalement, et Yoshi lui adressa un sourire.

Yoshi devait vraiment l'aimer, pensa-t-elle, pour accepter de l'attendre ainsi… Pour se satisfaire de simplement être en sa compagnie, sans rien de plus… La Duchesse avait pourtant déjà été mariée. Cela ne lui manquait-il donc pas, de vraiment 'être' avec quelqu'un ? De pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer…

"Duchesse… P… Puis-je vous poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ?"

Elle détourna le regard, une fois de plus… Décidément, elle avait l'impression de ne faire que cela en ce moment ! Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder la chose sans avoir l'air insensible… De toute manière, il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de savoir…

"Est-ce que… vous aimez toujours la Marquise Rami ?"

"Oh…" Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Yoshi de détourner les yeux, et Reno voulut se mettre une gifle. Il fallait toujours qu'elle mette les pieds dans le plat ! La Duchesse se tourna vers la mer, l'air mélancolique. "Oui, bien sûr que je l'aime encore. Tu sais, même si j'ai fait le deuil, c'est une blessure qui ne se refermera jamais complètement…"

"Je… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…"

"Non, c'est bon," l'interrompit-elle. Malgré la mélancolie dans son regard, sa voix dégageait une certaine sérénité. "Cela ne me dérange pas d'en parler avec toi. Au contraire, c'est bien que tu abordes le sujet. Rami est… était… une femme exceptionnelle. D'une certaine manière tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Oui oui," ajouta-t-elle, devant l'air sceptique de Reno. "Par exemple, elle aussi était une merveilleuse chanteuse. Mais… Je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est pour cela que je t'ai choisie…" Elle lui serra la main un peu plus fort. "Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je cherche simplement à remplacer Rami, à combler ce vide, bien sûr que non. Cela a été très dur, cela a pris des années, mais j'ai fait le deuil. Je n'oublie pas, bien au contraire, mais aujourd'hui je me sens prête à vivre de nouvelles choses. J'en ai envie."

La jeune noble sentit une vague de chagrin l'envahir. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que cela devait être de perdre un être aimé… Elle avait si peur à chaque fois qu'Akira partait au combat, mais elle en était toujours revenue. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle la perdait vraiment… La Duchesse avait dû traverser une période terrible… Malgré tout, elle avait réussi à se relever, à remonter la pente, et était aujourd'hui prête à vivre une nouvelle aventure. Cela témoignait d'une exceptionnelle force de caractère.

Il y avait tellement de choses que Reno ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi elle ? Une femme aussi belle, aussi forte et admirable, une Duchesse qui plus est, elle devait avoir l'embarras du choix ! Alors pourquoi elle, une simple fille de Comte ? Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme Yoshi pouvait bien lui trouver ? Et elle-même, que ressentait-elle pour Yoshi ? Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle ressentait quelque chose, mais comment le décrire… Pourquoi sentait-elle sa gorge se nouer, et ses mains devenir moites lorsqu'elle regardait la Duchesse dans les yeux, si belle, mais si seule, si triste ? Et plus important, pourquoi était-elle en train de se rapprocher ainsi du visage de la Duchesse ? Pourquoi le bruit des vagues s'était-il tu ? Et pourquoi le roulis du navire avait-il également cessé ? Pourquoi avait-elle soudain si chaud, alors que la nuit tombait ?

Une exclamation étouffée les fit sursauter toutes les deux. Reno s'éloigna en hâte de la Duchesse, sentant son visage devenir cramoisi.

"Toki ?! Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!" s'écria-t-elle, mi agacée, mi soulagée de l'interruption de son amie, qui se tenait devant la porte menant vers l'intérieur.

"Je… Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir revenir…" Elle toussota. "Bien bien, je vois que tout va bien. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là !"

Rougissant, elle tourna les talons et retourna à l'intérieur.

"Toki, attend !"

Reno s'élança à sa suite, abandonnant la Duchesse sur le pont. Mais bien sûr ce n'était qu'un prétexte, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la Duchesse. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse…

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Elle avait failli embrasser Yoshi !! Si Toki n'était pas arrivée, elle l'aurait fait ! Pourquoi ?! Alors qu'elle aimait Akira ! Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle ressenti cela pour Yoshi ?!

Et bien sûr, Toki ne l'aidait pas du tout à y voir plus clair… Tout ce qu'elle faisait était s'excuser à nouveau de les avoir interrompues, puis glousser bêtement en lui adressant des regards complices… Alors Reno était retournée dans sa cabine et avait crié dans un oreiller, pour faire sortir toute cette confusion qui régnait en elle.

Accompagner la Duchesse à la Saison avait été une erreur… Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant… Prendre du recul ? Cela l'avait juste rendue encore plus confuse ! Comment allait-elle pouvoir affronter le regard de la Duchesse, le lendemain ?! Et comment pourrait-elle affronter celui d'Akira, en rentrant ?! Elle l'avait presque trahie !

Non… Non, non, bien sûr que non… Elle avait juste ressenti de la pitié pour Yoshi. Oui, bien sûr ! Yoshi venait d'évoquer sa défunte épouse, elle avait été touchée par sa solitude… Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait été prise d'un élan de pitié, c'était la seule explication possible… Elle appréciait beaucoup la Duchesse, mais c'était tout.

Pendant le reste de la traversée, elle tint sa promesse de ne plus éviter Yoshi. La Duchesse semblait ne pas vouloir mentionner ce qui avait presque failli se produire, et Reno n'allait certainement pas lui rappeler.

Un matin, quelques jours plus tard, la terre était en vue. Des passagers s'étaient réunis sur le pont pour admirer ce spectacle, et Reno en faisait partie, ainsi que Yoshi. D'ici ce soir, ils seraient à Glass.

Le Mermaid se rapprocha de la côte, sous les cris des mouettes, et bientôt il s'engagea sur le fleuve Wasurenagusa. Reno ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillée chaque année, en remontant le cours d'eau. La vallée du Wasurenagusa était connue pour ses myosotis s'étendant à perte de vue. De chaque côté du fleuve, les petites fleurs bleues semblaient former une haie d'honneur pour accueillir les invités de la Saison. Au loin, se découpant sur l'horizon, apparaissaient les spires de Glass.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !!!  
> Enfin un nouveau chapitre !! Le chapitre sur la Saison, dans la continuité logique du chapitre précédent. C'est le plus long de cette fanfiction jusqu'à présent, mais le prochain devrait être plus court.  
> Je vous préviens tout de suite, il y a BEAUCOUP de photos dans ce chapitre... Préparez-vous à devoir cliquer souvent sur les notes en bas de page... Mais j'étais obligée !! D'ailleurs faites gaffe, pour certains personnages j'ai mis plusieurs photos dans la même note de bas de page.  
> Bref, enjoy !!

Dès son arrivée à Glass, la délégation s'était séparée. La plupart des nobles possédaient leur domicile secondaire à la capitale, pour la Saison ou lorsque leurs affaires les amenaient jusqu'à Glass. Toki était partie de son côté avec ses parents, mais Reno était sûre de la revoir bientôt. Après tout, Toki faisait partie de ces jeunes ladies en vogue qui étaient invitées à la plupart des soirées et qui figuraient souvent dans les tabloïds, qui se délectaient de ses tenues toujours mignonnes mais à la limite de la décence. Les jeunes bourgeoises raffolaient de son style, tandis que leurs mères ne manquaient pas une occasion de s'en offusquer : Toki était le sujet parfait pour vendre des parchemins !

Le Comte de Tsubaki et sa famille possédaient bien sûr un hôtel particulier, l'hôtel Nikaido. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique et immense manoir dans le plus pur style architectural de Glass, arborant le plus possible de camélias, l'emblème de Tsubaki depuis des temps immémoriaux, sous forme de statues, de gravures, de bas reliefs, de peintures… Contrairement au château de Tsubaki, qui était à la base un château fort, l'hôtel n'avait été bâti qu'après l'unification de Xanadu, lorsque les nobles avaient commencé à délaisser la guerre au profit des relations sociales. De ce fait, l'hôtel Nikaido était beaucoup moins marqué par l'héritage guerrier de la famille du Comte, et était donc beaucoup plus beau. Reno se faisait une joie de le retrouver à chaque Saison.

Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de revoir son hôtel cette année. Elle logerait dans l'hôtel particulier de la Duchesse Yoshi, l'hôtel Hoshizaki. Reno y était déjà venue à de nombreuses reprises pour des bals et des réceptions, mais ce serait la première fois qu'elle y logerait. Avec la Duchesse ! Et sans chaperonne ! Nulle doute que les parchemins people allaient s'en donner à cœur joie ! D'ailleurs, jamais la mère de Reno n'aurait donné son accord pour un tel scandale si cela n'avait pas servi ses propres desseins…

L'hôtel Hoshizaki ressemblait plus à un palais qu'à un hôtel particulier. Il s'agissait d'une des plus anciennes et des plus grandes maisons de Glass. A part le palais royal, et bien sûr le somptueux palais que s'était fait construire le Duc Kamijo une dizaine d'année auparavant, peu de résidences rivalisaient en taille ou en luxe avec l'hôtel Hoshizaki.

L'hôtel était situé sur la rive gauche du fleuve Wasurenagusa, entre de gigantesques jardins à la xanadienne et une imposante cour donnant sur l'une des rues les plus cotées de Glass. Le corps de logis en lui-même avait été construit de manière à être le plus lumineux possible, comme l'exigeait la tradition à Glass. Les murs, aux pierres blanches, étaient réduits le plus possible à de simples colonnes, tandis que les fenêtres étaient en réalité d'immenses baies vitrées nécessitant une armée de domestiques afin d'être entretenues. Comme pour la majorité des habitations de la ville – du moins pour les gens ayant les moyens – les vitres utilisées étaient sans tain, ce qui permettait de garantir une certaine intimité, puisque de l'extérieur ces vitres agissaient comme des miroirs. La perte de luminosité due à la réflexion partielle des rayons du soleil était compensée par la présence de nombreuses impostes au dessus des baies vitrées, laissant passer la lumière sans la filtrer. La nuit, lorsque les lustres et chandeliers s'allumaient et que l'intérieur des habitations devenait plus lumineux que l'extérieur, l'effet miroir des vitrages était alors perdu mais il n'y avait qu'à tirer les rideaux pour assurer l'intimité. La partie centrale de l'édifice était haute de quatre étages et était surmontée d'une monumentale spire de verre s'élevant haut dans le ciel, entourée de quatre spires plus petites. De chaque côté, les ailes du bâtiment n'étaient hautes que de trois étages, mais leurs toits étaient constitués de grandes verrières, permettant d'amener encore plus de luminosité à l'intérieur. Elles étaient également dominées par des spires, telles des cristaux brillant de mille feux.

A l'arrivée du carrosse de leur maîtresse, les domestiques se hâtèrent à l'extérieur pour l'accueillir. Un valet de pied vint ouvrir la porte du véhicule.

"Votre Grâce." Le majordome s'inclina lorsque Yoshi fut sortie, imité par les autres domestiques. Yoshi tendit la main à Reno, et le majordome s'inclina à nouveau. "Mademoiselle."

"Faites décharger les bagages, je vous prie," demanda la Duchesse. Le majordome fit un signe de la main, et aussitôt des valets se hâtèrent vers le carrosse.

"J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, votre Grâce. J'ai fait servir le thé dans le salon bleu."

"Merci. Le voyage fut long, une tasse de thé nous fera le plus grand bien."

Alors que les domestiques et Sawa déchargeaient les bagages, les deux jeunes femmes suivirent le majordome à l'intérieur.

Le grand hall était aussi luxueux que l'extérieur. Grâce à sa devanture presque entièrement vitrée, il était très lumineux, ce qui était encore renforcée par l'utilisation de marbre blanc pour le sol et les colonnes, et de boiseries blanches pour les escaliers et les portes. Un immense lustre en cristal pendait du plafond, et le grand escalier trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce, recouvert d'un épais tapis rouge. Divers tableaux s'alignaient sur les murs, mais celui qui frappa Reno était celui qui dominait toute la pièce, juste au dessus du grand escalier. Il s'agissait d'une représentation plus grande que nature de la Duchesse dans sa robe de mariage, une élégante robe de satin blanc, fendue sur la cuisse gauche[1](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote1sym), ainsi que de la Marquise Rami dans toute sa gloire dans sa robe de mariage également, une magnifique robe champagne à bustier, dévoilant ses épaules laiteuses, et aux longues manches tombantes comme celle d'un kimono. Rami était vraiment une femme magnifique. Son visage aux traits doux et aux lèvres pleines était sans défaut, presque angélique, et ses yeux marrons en amandes lui donnait un regard chaud, captivant, hypnotisant[2](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote2sym).

Reno était déjà venue, aussi avait-elle déjà vu ce tableau, mais elle l'avait oublié… Et puis le voir maintenant prenait une toute autre signification… Le couple semblait si heureux, si amoureux, et Rami était tellement parfaite… Comment pourrait-elle prendre sa place ? Comment pouvait-elle espérer être à la hauteur ? C'était impossible…

La Duchesse s'immobilisa lorsque son regard se posa sur le tableau, et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Elle se tourna vers le majordome.

"J'avais demandé à ce que ce tableau soit retiré…" dit-elle froidement, détachant chaque mot, et le majordome eut l'air de rétrécir sous son regard noir. Il s'inclina aussi bas que possible.

"V… Veuillez m'excuser, votre Grâce… Ce… C'est Monsieur qui nous en a empêché…"

"Monsieur ? Mon frère est là ? De quel droit se mêle-t-il de la décoration chez moi ?!"

"Oui, votre Grâce. Il est dans son bureau," répondit le majordome, toujours incliné.

" _Son_ bureau…" répéta Yoshi, mécontente. "Eh bien allons le voir. Et vous, faites retirer ce tableau…"

"Oui, votre Grâce."

Reno suivit Yoshi en silence. Elle sentait une boule se former dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas en enlevant un tableau que la situation lui semblerait plus facile… Elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer Rami, elle le savait. Ce tableau représentait la famille de la Duchesse, elle n'avait aucun droit de lui faire enlever, mais pourtant elle n'avait pas la force de s'y opposer… Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Rami… Son égoïsme lui faisait honte…

La Duchesse la conduisit à l'étage, jusqu'au bureau de son frère. Elles entrèrent, sans attendre d'être annoncées ni même prendre la peine de frapper. Yoshi était chez elle après tout.

Une grande partie du bureau était occupé par une bibliothèque, à priori bien fournie. Les étagères montaient jusqu'au plafond, et un petit escabeau permettait d'accéder aux volumes les plus hauts. D'autres étagères s'alignaient le long des murs, sur lesquelles étaient disposés divers assortiments de roches de toutes tailles, avec de petites étiquettes. Le tout semblait très bien entretenu. Certaines de ces roches semblaient être des pièces de collection, arborant des couleurs chatoyantes, des formes cristallines, des motifs intrigants. D'autres semblaient parfaitement ordinaires, mais était également étiquetées, numérotées, et méticuleusement classées. Le bureau en lui-même était également en pierre, en onyx pour autant que Reno puisse en juger. Il était recouverts d'autres échantillons de roches, de nombreux parchemins, d'un plateau avec une théière et deux tasses, et était entouré de deux hommes, l'un assis devant le bureau, l'autre derrière.

"Saika ! Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues ?!" s'exclama la Duchesse, interpellant son frère sans même se soucier de l'autre personne présente.

"Frangine ! Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir !" répliqua l'homme derrière le bureau en se levant. Il contourna le meuble et s'approcha. "Mademoiselle Reno, quel plaisir de vous revoir," dit-il, lui saisissant délicatement la main afin d'y porter ses lèvres. "Je vois que ma chère sœur a toujours d'aussi bons goûts en matière de femmes !"

"Seigneur Saika," répondit Reno, retirant sa main avec embarras.

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu empêches mes domestiques d'appliquer mes ordres ?!" demanda la Duchesse, croisant les bras. Saika la regarda, l'air confus.

"Moi ?! Je n'ai rien fait !"

"Le tableau !" s'exclama Yoshi, et Saika sembla subitement se souvenir de ce détail.

"Oh, ça ? Mais enfin, cela aurait laissé une marque sur le mur… Et puis ce serait vraiment dommage de retirer une si jolie toile, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle ?"

Reno esquissa une grimace. Etait-il sincère ou s'agissait-il d'un comportement passif-agressif comme pouvait le faire la Baronne Aruto ? Non, la Baronne était clairement hostile, pas passive-agressive, mais juste agressive… Mais Saika essayait-il de lui faire passer un message ? Elle ne remplacerait jamais Rami. Non seulement elle en était convaincue, mais en plus tout le monde faisait tout pour lui faire comprendre… Enfin… Elle ne pensait pas que Saika soit mal intentionné, juste un peu immature…

Le seigneur Saika était légèrement plus jeune qu'elle. Elle ne lui avait parlé que quelques fois, car il restait généralement dans l'ombre de sa Duchesse de sœur. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, avec quelques mèches rouges, et rebiquant légèrement vers la droite. Il portait une chemise noire recouverte d'un costume gris, aux ornements brodés de noir[3](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote3sym).

Voyant le trouble de Reno, Yoshi décida de couper court à l'échange.

"Nous reparlerons de cela en privé, sois en certain…" dit-elle, fixant son frère d'un œil noir. "Maintenant explique moi ce que tu fais ici."

Saika ne semblait pas percevoir la froideur dans la voix de la Duchesse et afficha un grand sourire joyeux.

"Je suis en plein travail avec Kaz !" s'exclama-t-il, passant un bras autour des épaules du deuxième homme, qui s'était levé entre temps. Ce dernier semblait passablement gêné de se retrouver mêlé à une dispute entre la Duchesse et son frère… "Oh mais suis-je bête ! Mademoiselle Reno, vous ne connaissez pas le professeur Kaz ?"

Le dénommé Kaz avait l'air bien plus sérieux et avisé que Saika. Il portait des lunettes, ce qui renforçait encore son air grave. Tout comme Saika, il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, mais les avait coiffé vers la gauche et arborait des mèches blondes. Il portait un élégant costume noir brodé d'or, et un superbe jabot de brocart noir aux motifs en forme de roses rouges[4](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote4sym).

"Mes hommages, Mademoiselle." Il s'inclina humblement.

"Enchantée, professeur. Si je puis me permettre, qu'enseignez-vous ?"

"J'enseigne l'histoire à l'université de Glass, Mademoiselle."

"Oh, l'histoire ! C'est un domaine passionnant !" répondit Reno.

"En effet. Vous êtes connaisseuse ?"

"Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais c'est une matière que j'apprécie particulièrement. Bien que je ne sois jamais allée à l'université…"

"Et vous ne pouviez pas travailler à l'université justement ?" s'impatienta Yoshi. "Saika, pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici et pourquoi tu te mêles de la décoration ?!"

"Eh ! Je suis venu pour te dire au revoir ! Parce qu'on va partir en mission je te ferais dire !"

"En mission ?!"

"En expédition, pour être plus précis," expliqua Kaz. "Nous étions en train de régler les derniers détails lorsque vous êtes arrivées. L'université a débloqué des fonds pour que nous puissions aller étudier à Mett Al'Core."

"Mett Al'Core !" s'exclama Reno. "De toutes les destinations possibles, vous avez choisi la moins enviable…"

Kaz esquissa un sourire en coin.

"C'est vrai que les coriens sont assez… spéciaux… Mais l'histoire de Linaria et Saikano, deux petits royaumes pré-xanadiens, est très intéressante. Et les occasions de faire des fouilles sont rares."

"Je vois. Donc vous étudiez l'histoire avec le professeur Kaz, seigneur Saika ?"

"Non ! Mon truc c'est la géologie !" répondit-t-il d'un ton joyeux, faisant un grand geste du bras pour montrer sa collection de minéraux.

"C'est pour cela qu'il encombre ma maison avec ses cailloux !" répliqua la Duchesse d'une voix accusatrice, et Saika ne put retenir une exclamation de choc.

"Des _cailloux_  ?!" Il attrapa la pierre la plus proche et la serra contre lui. "Ne l'écoute pas, ma petite pierre de lune, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit…" Il regarda la pierre tendrement avant de déposer un baiser à son sommet. Yoshi esquissa une grimace de dégoût.

"Mais si vous n'êtes pas historien, pourquoi accompagnez-vous le professeur ?" demanda Reno, un peu déstabilisée par le comportement de Saika.

"Mon département a obtenu une bourse pour aller faire des prélèvements dans les Gorges de Malhé-khléré, juste après Mett Al'Core. Du coup je pars avec Kaz ! On va bien s'amuser, pas vrai mon pote !" s'exclama-t-il, donnant un coup de poing dans le bras du professeur. Ce dernier fit une grimace de douleur, puis toussota.

"Nous y allons pour travailler, pas pour nous amuser. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'amusant à Mett Al'Core…"

"Non mais d'accord, mais pas à Mett Al'Core, dans les Gorges ! Olala, j'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! Des millions d'années de strates géologiques, rien que pour moi !"

"Alors nous ne vous verrons pas aux festivités de la Saison, seigneur Saika ?" reprit la jeune noble.

"Non," répondit-il. "En fait, vous n'allez pas nous voir pendant un long moment ! Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour faire mes études et mes prélèvements, et les fouilles de Kaz risquent d'être encore plus longues ! Cela pourrait prendre des mois, peut-être des années ! Enfin, si c'est le cas, nous reviendrons entre-temps…"

"Passer des années à Mett Al'Core, quelle horreur…" soupira la Duchesse, et Reno ne put retenir un petit rire. Il était vrai que dans le reste de Xanadu, les coriens étaient plutôt considérés comme des rustres sans raffinement…

L'expédition devait partir le lendemain. Elle était constituée d'un groupe hétéroclite, des professeurs, des chercheurs, des étudiants, des historiens, des archéologues, des géologues… Saika avait donc tenu à dire au revoir à sa sœur avant le départ. Il resterait dîner avec sa sœur et son invitée ce soir. Yoshi avait également invité le professeur, mais il avait poliment décliné. Après avoir réglé les derniers détails avec Saika, il prit congé.

Les festivités de la Saison ne commenceraient pas avant deux jours, ce qui laissait le temps aux dernières délégations d'arriver. Il y avait déjà quelques réceptions, mais rien de formel. La Saison ne commencerait officiellement que lors de la cérémonie de présentation des débutantes à la cour de sa Majesté. Aussi la Duchesse et Reno n'avait rien à faire ce soir là et purent passer la soirée avec Saika.

Yoshi et son frère avaient l'air de se chamailler sans arrêt, mais de beaucoup s'aimer malgré cela. Vers la fin de la soirée, alors que Saika était de plus en plus excité par son départ imminent vers les Gorges, Yoshi semblait un peu triste. Elle n'allait pas le revoir pour une longue période. Ses pitreries et ses longues explications à propos de cailloux allaient lui manquer…

Le lendemain, Saika était prêt à partir. Le carrosse qui devait l'emmener jusqu'à l'université était prêt. Les domestiques s'étaient réunis à l'extérieur afin de souhaiter un bon voyage à leur jeune maître. Yoshi avait l'air un peu inquiète.

"Tu fera attention quand tu sera là bas," dit-elle, et Saika leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui maman…"

"Je suis sérieuse ! Dans le folklore corien, ces Gorges sont réputées maudites…"

"C'est peut-être parce que les coriens sont _un peu_ portés sur la bouteille… Forcément, avec un coup dans le nez les Gorges doivent être plus dangereuses…" Cela parvint à arracher un petit rire à la Duchesse.

"Sérieusement, Saika, prend soin de toi. Écris de temps en temps, d'accord ?"

"Oui. Et si je trouve un caillou intéressant, je te l'envoie."

"Il finira encore en presse-papier, tu sais…"

Saika eut un sourire, et fit un câlin à sa sœur.

"A la prochaine, frangine. Tâche d'avoir une jolie petite famille quand je reviendrai."

"C'est cela. Et toi, peut-être trouvera-tu une corienne qui aime assez les cailloux pour t'épouser," plaisanta-t-elle en serrant son frère dans ses bras.

"Tu verra, un jour la géologie sera reconnue à sa juste valeur !"

Il se dépêtra des bras de Yoshi et s'approcha de Reno.

"Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, Mademoiselle. Et si ma sœur vous embête, n'hésitez pas à utiliser ma collection de roches. Le secret est de bien viser la tête."

"Je garderai cela à l'esprit," répondit Reno avec un petit rire, même si elle n'arrivait pas trop à s'imaginer balancer des cailloux sur une Duchesse… "Faites bon voyage, seigneur Saika, et passez le bonjour au professeur Kaz."

"Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir !"

Il lança un dernier regard en direction du bâtiment, puis souffla un grand coup et monta dans le carrosse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Passant sa tête et son bras à travers la fenêtre, il fit signe à sa sœur jusqu'à ce que le carrosse disparaisse dans la rue.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses. Reno ne voulait pas parler la première, de peur de brusquer la Duchesse. Elle semblait avoir besoin d'un petit temps pour se remettre du départ de son frère. Aussi retournèrent-elles à l'intérieur sans un mot. Les domestiques s'étaient hâtés de retourner au travail, et un valet de pied leur ouvrit la porte.

En entrant, Reno remarqua que le tableau représentant Yoshi et Rami avait été retiré pendant la nuit. Comme l'avait prédit Saika, il y avait désormais une grande marque sur le mur, où la zone qui était derrière le tableau n'était plus de la même couleur que le reste. Reno esquissa une grimace. C'était de sa faute… Jamais la Duchesse n'aurait retiré cette toile si elle n'était pas venue…

Toute cette histoire pour un tableau… Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas le tableau le problème, mais ce qu'il représentait ! Yoshi était toujours amoureuse de Rami, mais Rami était morte… C'était uniquement pour cette raison que Yoshi cherchait à se remarier, pas parce qu'elle n'aimait plus Rami ! Jamais Yoshi ne se serait intéressée à elle si Rami était encore en vie… Reno le savait très bien, et elle n'était plus l'adolescente stupide qu'elle était auparavant. Mais le savoir et le vivre étaient deux choses totalement différentes, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine déception… Il fallait croire qu'elle était toujours attachée à Yoshi finalement… Ou que ces derniers mois passés en sa compagnie, depuis qu'elle était venue à Tsubaki, avaient ravivé cet ancien béguin…

Prétextant qu'elle devait aller étudier le dossier de son père, elle monta dans la suite que la Duchesse avait mis à sa disposition. Si sa mère savait qu'elle manquait ainsi d'égards envers l'hospitalité de la Duchesse, et ce dès le deuxième jour, elle la sermonnerait sans aucun doute… Mais elle avait besoin d'être seule. Ou du moins, sans Yoshi. Et puis cela pourrait sans doute passer pour de la considération à l'égard de cette dernière, pour la laisser se remettre tranquillement du départ de Saika.

Reno aurait bien voulu parler de tout ceci à Toki, mais son amie devait être avec ses parents dans leur propre hôtel particulier, dans le centre-ville. Elle décida donc d'en parler à Sawa. La jeune bonne avait toujours été pour elle le réceptacle attentif de ses questionnements les plus enfouis. Pour ainsi dire une confidente. Elle avait une totale confiance en elle pour ne rien répéter de ce qu'elle lui confiait.

Elle fit donc appeler Sawa et lui demanda de préparer du chocolat chaud.

La jeune bonne réapparut un peu plus tard, poussant un petit chariot sur lequel était disposée la collation de sa maîtresse. Pour la Saison, Sawa s'était d'ailleurs acheté un nouvel uniforme. Elle portait donc une petite robe noire de maid et un haut blanc à col monté, agrémenté de fanfreluches aux épaules et autour du cou, au liseré noir, et de trois petits nœuds noirs[5](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote5sym). Elle servit le chocolat, puis s'assit lorsque Reno lui demanda.

La jeune noble prit la tasse sur le chariot et but une gorgée. La chaleur lui fit du bien. Elle raconta ses misères à sa bonne, qui l'écouta avec un air de compassion.

Elle se sentait comme une intruse dans cette maison. Ce n'était pas sa place, mais celle de la Marquise Rami… Yoshi aimait toujours Rami, évidemment. La Baronne Aruto aussi, et le seigneur Saika aussi…

"Tout le monde aime Rami !" s'exclama-t-elle vivement, manquant de renverser son chocolat. "Et personne ne se prive pour me le rappeler !"

"Allons, Mademoiselle, je suis sûre que sa Grâce vous aime beaucoup," répondit la jeune domestique.

"Elle oui, mais les autres ?!"

"Quels autres, Mademoiselle ?"

"Mais les autres, évidemment ! La Baronne Aruto par exemple… Elle ne se gêne pas pour me mener la vie dure, alors que je n'ai rien demandé !"

"La Baronne est très attachée à son ancienne maîtresse, elle a du mal à accepter quelqu'un de nouveau… Si vous lui laissiez un peu de temps, je suis sûre qu'elle finirait par vous apprécier autant que sa seigneurie…"

"J'en doute…" répondit-elle, songeuse. La Baronne connaissait la vérité à propos de sa liaison avec une soldate. Peut-être même connaissait-elle l'identité d'Akira… En tout cas, la Baronne ne semblait pas avoir digéré le fait qu'elle ait une liaison avec une roturière, ou peut-être le fait qu'elle ait trompé le Comte Toya, ou alors tout simplement qu'elle essaie de prendre la place de la Marquise Rami… Quoi qu'il en soit, Aruto ne l'aimait pas…

Jusqu'à présent, Reno avait décidé de se contenter d'attendre… Continuer à tenir compagnie à Yoshi comme cette dernière lui avait demandé, continuer à sortir avec Akira en se cachant, le temps d'être éventuellement prête à se marier avec la Duchesse. Attendre, et voir comment évoluerait la situation. Mais elle n'était plus sûre de rien… Yoshi avait affiché clairement ses intentions. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenter d'attendre, même si la Duchesse lui affirmait qu'elle ne la forcerait jamais à rien. Et serait-elle prête à se marier un jour ? Serait-elle prête à prendre la place de Rami ? Serait-elle prête à vivre dans l'ombre de la Marquise ? A affronter la Baronne Aruto, à affronter les représentations quotidiennes, les remarques, les souvenirs, tout ce qui lui rappellerait chaque jour qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer Rami ?

Car quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur de la Marquise. Ni aux yeux des proches de Rami, Aruto, Saika, et sans doute même Yoshi, ni à ses propres yeux. Outre sa beauté légendaire, la Marquise était connue pour être une merveilleuse chanteuse. Et pour l'avoir déjà entendue à deux reprises, Reno ne pouvait qu'admettre cette vérité. Jamais elle ne lui arriverait à la cheville, ni dans ce domaine, ni dans un autre. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'avoir un complexe d'infériorité, mais comment rivaliser face à une femme comme Rami ?

Sawa décida de briser le silence de sa maîtresse.

"Mademoiselle, pardonnez-moi si je suis trop impertinente. Vous semblez avoir peur à l'idée que les proches de sa Grâce ne vous acceptent pas et ne cessent de vous comparer à sa seigneurie la Marquise."

"Oui, et bien ?"

"Mais, sauf votre respect, je croyais que vous aimiez une soldate ?"

Reno ne put retenir un soupir.

"C'est plus compliqué que cela…" répondit-elle, baissant les yeux sur sa tasse. "Oui, je l'aime, mais nous ne faisons pas partie du même monde… Jamais ma famille ne l'accepterait. Je ne peux pas lui imposer cela… En plus, elle ne sait même pas qui je suis… Et puis… Je ne sais pas ! Je… Peut-être ai-je également des sentiments pour la Duchesse, après tout…" Elle avait même failli l'embrasser… Le souvenir lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

"Je pense que vous devriez suivre votre cœur, Mademoiselle. A deux, vous arriverez à surmonter toutes les difficultés, qu'il s'agisse de votre famille ou des proches de la Duchesse. Et… Même si cela ne représente pas grand-chose, vous savez que vous pourrez toujours compter sur mon soutien…"

"Ne dis pas de bêtise enfin, ton soutien représente beaucoup pour moi ! Tu sais que tu es comme une amie pour moi, comme une membre de ma famille !"

Sawa s'occupait d'elle depuis des années déjà. Elles avaient à peu près le même âge, et Sawa était encore très jeune quand elle était entrée au service de la famille de Reno. Même si aucune des deux n'oubliait les liens professionnels qui les unissaient, elles éprouvaient une profonde affection l'une pour l'autre. Reno la tenait en haute estime, et c'était pour cela qu'elle n'hésitait pas à lui confier des secrets ou à lui demander conseil.

Sawa avait probablement raison. Elle allait devoir faire face à un certain nombre de difficultés, qui qu'elle choisisse… Mais elle ne serait pas seule pour les affronter ! Cependant, ces difficultés lui paraissaient tellement insurmontables… Est-ce qu'alors, la solution, la seule option viable, serait de ne choisir personne ? Finir vieille fille, seule, avec des chats… Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Enfin, elle ne disait pas non pour les chats, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule… Ou alors toute sa vie elle devrait continuer à se cacher, comme elle le faisait avec Akira ? Non, de toute manière, ses parents continueraient à la harceler pour qu'elle se marie…

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait cru que la solution de la facilité serait d'épouser la Duchesse, une fois qu'elle serait prête. Ses parents appréciaient Yoshi. Elle était une des personnes les plus puissantes du royaume, Duchesse, pairesse, riche… Elle ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur parti, et en plus Yoshi était venue la chercher elle-même ! Elle avait vraiment cru que tout serait facile si elle épousait Yoshi. Oh bien sûr, les parchemins auraient jasé pendant quelques temps, mais ils auraient fini par se calmer. Et puis Reno avait l'habitude de figurer dans les parchemins et d'ignorer leurs énormités. En revanche, elle n'avait pas envisagé à quel point cela serait dur de devoir prendre la place de la Marquise Rami… Cette situation ne lui semblait plus du tout si facile, maintenant !

Néanmoins, cela restait toujours plus facile qu'officialiser sa relation avec Akira… Outre le scandale qui éclaterait, qui dépasserait largement les pages des parchemins les plus ridicules, et la réaction de ses parents qui serait sûrement épouvantable, elle devait également craindre la réaction d'Akira si elle apprenait sa véritable nature…

Elle s'était promise de révéler son identité à Akira en revenant de la Saison, mais finalement elle ne savait pas si elle devait le faire… Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait en assumer les conséquences… Elle ne savait pas si elle en avait envie. Elle ne savait plus rien. Pourquoi s'était-elle attachée à une roturière ?! Pourquoi ! Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si elle n'avait pas rencontré Akira ! Elle aurait pu épouser son idole et vivre une vie de rêve ! Au lieu de cela elle se posait des tas de questions inutiles…

Mais elle avait toute la Saison pour y réfléchir, et elle ne ferait pas de progrès ce soir de toute façon…

Le lendemain avait lieu l'ouverture officielle de la Saison. Comme chaque année, elle commençait par la cérémonie de présentation des débutantes à la cour de sa Majesté. Une tradition et un passage obligatoire pour la plupart des jeunes femmes nobles du royaume. Reno était bien sûr passée par là, de même que Toki, et Yoshi quelques années avant elles.

La cérémonie avait lieu au palais royal, bien évidemment. Yoshi et Reno s'y rendirent à l'avance, car bientôt l'avenue menant au palais et la grand place seraient bondés de carrosses transportant les débutantes.

Glass était une ville de contraste. Capitale du royaume depuis son unification, elle était la résidence de la famille royale, le siège du pouvoir et des plus hautes institutions publiques. La plupart des familles nobles y possédaient leur résidence principale ou secondaire et y côtoyait la haute bourgeoisie. Glass abritait l'élite politique, intellectuelle, scientifique, militaire de Xanadu. Mais également des classes sociales plus populaires, travaillant dans les nombreux ateliers de la ville ou comme domestique pour les plus riches qu'eux. La misère était présente, dans les quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville, où les indigents s'entassaient dans des taudis, voire à même la rue, et peinaient à trouver de quoi manger.

Bien sûr rien de tout cela n'était visible dans les beaux quartiers, et surtout pas pendant la Saison. Le Glass de la noblesse brillait de mille feux, le soleil se reflétant à l'infini dans ses innombrables vitres et dans ses immenses spires de verre qui se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel, symbole de puissance et de richesse.

Le palais royal était le parfait exemple de la grandeur de Glass. Il rayonnait tel un phare, régnant sans égal sur le royaume de Xanadu. Ses spires étaient les plus hautes et les plus belles, les plus nombreuses aussi, dominant la ville telles d'immenses cristaux de quartz. Le palais était une bâtisse gigantesque, faisant passer l'hôtel Hoshizaki, déjà monumental, pour une simple maison de campagne. Le palais en lui-même comportait un nombre impressionnant de vitres sans tain, démultipliant infiniment l'espace de la cour en le reflétant. Les murs, le moins large possible, étaient en pierres blanches. Partout, des dorures étaient visibles, au rebord des fenêtres, des balcons, des grillages… Même les structures métalliques des majestueuses verrières des toits du palais étaient recouvertes de feuilles d'or. La cour la plus proche du palais était en marbre blanc et accueillait parfois des spectacles. Les jardins du palais, à la xanadienne, s'étendaient à perte de vue. Œuvre des meilleurs artisans, ils passaient pour être les plus beaux jardins du royaume.

Chaque année, le palais royal était le théâtre de cette tradition séculaire, remontant au temps de l'unification de Xanadu, qui consistait à présenter les débutantes à la cour. Des centaines de jeunes femmes, et même quelques jeunes hommes, défilaient et faisaient la révérence devant sa Majesté. Leur présentation à la cour était synonyme d'entrée à l'âge adulte et sur le marché du mariage. Cette cérémonie ouvrait ensuite les festivités de la Saison, dont le but était de trouver de riches prétendants pour les débutantes.

Cette année encore, les débutantes se comptaient par centaines. La crème de la crème de l'aristocratie xanadienne venait se présenter au Roi et à la cour, qui était réunie dans la salle du trône. Comme l'extérieur, cette salle était immensément riche et fastueuse. Le sol était de marbre blanc, et tout était doré. De nombreuses statues dorées à l'or fin s'alignaient tout au long de la salle. De somptueux lustres de cristal pendaient des plafonds peints de fresques représentant la longue lignée des Rois et Reines de Xanadu dans toute leur gloire, côtoyant les dieux en personne.

Sa Majesté Kisaki était assis à son trône, sous une sublime fresque le représentant avec Mira, la déesse de la miséricorde. Sa Majesté resplendissait dans sa tenue de cérémonie, véritable œuvre d'art. Ses cheveux d'un rouge intense étaient coiffés d'une fleur noire et rouge. Comme tous les nobles xanadiens, il arborait un élégant maquillage, soulignant gracieusement la forme de ses yeux et de ses lèvres. Son corsage noir et rouge était recouvert d'une veste de brocart noir, brodée de fil d'or, formant liserés et motifs floraux. Son épaule droite était recouverte d'une cascade de fleurs semblables à celle qu'il portait sur les cheveux. Ses mains, parfaitement manucurées et maquillées, étaient recouvertes de longs manchons de soie noirs, brodés d'or. Sa Majesté rayonnait d'une aura de puissance, de raffinement et de grâce inégalable[6](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote6sym).

Debout à ses côtés se trouvait le grand chambellan Satsuki, premier officier de la couronne, majordome de sa Majesté. Un tel titre ne saurait être confié à quelqu'un d'autre que l'héritier de l'une des familles les plus nobles de Xanadu. Le grand chambellan était un homme profondément distingué, respirant l'élégance. Sa tenue de cérémonie était constituée d'un costume d'un blanc pur, immaculé, aux boutons d'argent. Il portait sur l'épaule droite une petite cape noire, surmontée de cordelettes d'argent. A son cou était nouée une cravate de soie noire. Tout comme celui de sa Majesté, son visage était maquillé. Ses lèvres et son mascara étaient blancs, et ses pommettes et son front étaient ornés de petites pierres précieuses. Enfin, pour l'occasion, ses cheveux avaient été entièrement teints en blanc[7](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote7sym).

Les débutantes attendaient dans une anti-chambre, probablement en proie à un grand stress. Reno se souvenait de son propre passage et de l'appréhension qu'elle avait ressenti juste avant. A l'appel de leur nom par le grand chambellan, elles entraient dans la salle du trône avec leur mère ou la personne qui devait les présenter. Elles portaient de magnifiques robes, pourvues des plus beaux atours, et tenaient dans leurs mains parfois légèrement tremblantes de magnifiques bouquets de fleurs. Elles s'avançaient jusqu'au trône et effectuait une révérence devant sa Majesté. Une grande révérence, fruit de semaines, de mois d'entraînement afin d'être parfaite. Le pied droit placé derrière le gauche, la génuflexion vers l'extérieur, surtout pas vers l'avant, le dos parfaitement droit et la tête baissée, la révérence devait amener la débutante à presque s'agenouiller devant son souverain, dans un geste alliant élégance, protocole, bonne manière et respect envers Xanadu et sa Majesté. Un geste qui pouvait paraître simple, mais qui nécessitait un certain entraînement pour être exécuté parfaitement, surtout sous une telle pression.

Car la pression était bien présente ! Sous l'effet du stress, il arrivait que certaines débutantes trébuchent, marchent sur leur robe, au risque même de la déchirer. Il arrivait qu'une débutante soit prise de tremblements, de malaise, et ne parvienne pas à se relever seule. Il arrivait même, mais c'était plus rare, qu'une débutante soit tellement stressée qu'elle en tombait malade juste devant sa Majesté, sous les yeux de toute la cour. Une cérémonie ratée était une véritable tragédie pour ces jeunes femmes qui étaient soumises à une énorme pression et qui s'étaient longuement entraînées en vue de ce moment, ainsi que pour leurs familles qui avaient dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour que tout soit parfait et qui comptaient trouver de parfaits prétendants pour leurs filles.

Jusqu'à présent, cependant, la plupart des débutantes s'en sortaient à merveille. Reno avait l’œil critique, mais elle n'avait encore rien vu de plus grave que quelques tremblements et un trébuchement évité de justesse. Elles s'avançaient jusqu'à sa Majesté, effectuaient avec plus ou moins de succès leur révérence, embrassaient la main de leur monarque, se relevaient plus ou moins gracieusement et s'éloignaient sur le côté, en faisant toujours face à sa Majesté.

Le grand chambellan Satsuki annonça la prochaine débutante d'une voix claire et forte.

"Sa Grâce la Duchesse de Celmisia, présentant Mademoiselle Kanon Wakeshima."

La Duchesse entra, arborant diadème et plumes, et accompagnant sa jeune fille. Kanon, unique héritière de la très riche, très noble et très ancienne famille Wakeshima était une charmante jeune femme, plutôt grande pour son âge, accomplie en toute chose. Elle avait parfaitement complété son éducation, avait une connaissance poussée de l'aristocratie xanadienne, savait chanter et était virtuose au violoncelle, ayant étudié dès son plus jeune âge au conservatoire national de Xanadu, situé à Celmisia. Elle était également une mage, versée dans les arts de la guérison. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait la coqueluche de cette Saison.

Elle portait une magnifique robe d'organza champagne, à corsage doré. Ses avant-bras étaient recouverts de manchon de la même couleur, lacés de rubans dorés. Un petit chapeau bibi blanc et champagne, orné de dentelles, surplombait sa longue chevelure châtain[8](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote8sym). Elle était maquillée très discrètement, et portait une bouquet de fleurs d'un rouge écarlate.

Elle s'avança, au milieu de la foule de nobles en tenue de cérémonie, de laquais en livrée et de soldats de la garde royale en uniforme d’apparat. Sa démarche était assurée, sans aucune hésitation. Sa mère s'arrêta quelques pas derrière elle, tandis qu'elle montait les quelques marches de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait le trône. Elle effectua parfaitement sa révérence, d'un geste gracieux, fluide et léger, témoignage d'une éducation sans faille et d'un entraînement sans relâche. Elle ne semblait témoigner d'aucun stress, mais Reno savait bien que c'était le fruit d'un travail intensif. Alors que la jeune débutante gardait la tête baissée, tenant la position quelques secondes, sa Majesté vint déposer un baiser sur son front, comme l'exigeait la coutume pour les pairesses et filles de pairs.

"J'espère que vous nous ferez le plaisir de jouer un récital cette année, Mademoiselle," dit sa Majesté, sur le ton de la conversation. "Vous savez que les salles de concert de Glass n'attendent que votre illustre présence."

Se faire adresser la parole par sa Majesté au cours d'une cérémonie aussi formelle et codifiée en aurait déstabilisé plus d'une, mais pas Kanon. Elle se paya même le luxe d'être audacieuse.

"Ce serait un grand honneur de jouer pour vous, votre Majesté," répondit-elle, d'une voix enfantine mais assurée. Kisaki esquissa l'un de ses rares sourires. Nulle doute que les parchemins allaient relater toute l'affaire !

"J'accepte avec plaisir," répliqua-t-il, et Kanon fit à nouveau la révérence.

"Merci, votre Majesté," dit-elle, avant de s'éloigner sur le côté pendant que le grand chambellan appelait la prochaine débutante.

Reno était impressionnée par la prestation de la jeune Kanon. Elle avait fait preuve d'un sang froid exemplaire. Une jeune fille de son rang ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater sa présentation à la cour, et son activité de violoncelliste l'avait probablement habituée à la pression et aux regards, mais tout de même, c'était remarquable ! Alors qu'elle rejoignait sa mère, Reno la vit toutefois pousser un léger soupir de soulagement. Elle esquissa un sourire. Pour Kanon, le stress était terminé. Elle allait désormais pouvoir profiter tout l'été de bals, de réceptions, de dîners, et de cocktails.

Reno ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son propre passage. Elle avait été extrêmement nerveuse. Juste avant d'entrer, Toki faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour la rassurer. Elle devait passer également, mais étonnement elle ne semblait pas du tout stressée. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour elle, elle avait juste envie de profiter au maximum des fastes du palais. 'Nous ne sommes présentées à la cour qu'une seule fois dans notre vie !' avait-elle déclaré, mais cela n'avait pas du tout rassuré Reno, au contraire ! C'était justement parce que l'occasion était unique et qu'elle avait autant d'enjeu qu'elle était stressante… Elle avait envie de faire les cent pas, mais préférait rester assise de peur de marcher sur sa robe et de l'abîmer. Elle portait alors une longue robe ivoire, au bustier incrusté de pierres précieuses, et une parure de diamants autour du cou[9](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote9sym). Son bouquet était composé de camélias, bien évidemment.

A l'appel de son nom, elle était parvenue à entrer dans la salle du trône sans trembler. Peut-être était-ce une montée d'adrénaline qui l'avait aidé à garder son sang froid. Elle s'était avancé aux côtés de sa mère, 'sa Grandeur la Comtesse de Tsubaki', et s'étaient présentée au Roi. Elle avait effectué sa révérence comme il se devait, et sa Majesté lui avait embrassé le front, car le Comte de Tsubaki était un pair du royaume. Il lui avait adressé quelques mots, la félicitant pour sa victoire lors de la course de charité pour la protection du Lapras rhombopteryx du lac Aoitori, un peu plus tôt dans l'année, et Reno l'avait remercié en faisant une nouvelle révérence.

Elle avait réussi à garder la face tout en s'éloignant, et avait poussé un grand soupir de soulagement dès qu'elle était hors de vue et laissé couler quelques larmes, finalement rattrapée par le stress. Toki, quant à elle, était passée sans la moindre appréhension et en était ressortie en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fallait dire que sa famille ne lui mettait pas spécialement la pression… Une fois cette formalité passée, les deux jeunes femmes avaient pu profiter d'un été de fêtes en tout genre, la juste récompense après cette sorte de rite de passage à l'âge adulte.

Reno se dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé assister à la présentation de Yoshi à la cour. La Duchesse avait probablement assisté à la sienne, après tout !

La cérémonie donnait le coup d'envoi de la Saison, et les festivités commencèrent le soir même. Les bals de débutantes, plus ou moins prestigieux selon les familles, ne pouvaient pas tous avoir lieu en même temps et s'étaleraient donc sur tout l'été.

La Saison était l'occasion pour les familles nobles d'arranger des mariages entre leurs héritiers, mais également des alliances politiques ou commerciales. Les dîners, les réceptions, les bals, les réunions se succédaient. C'était également l'occasion de montrer sa supériorité à ses voisins, au cours d'expositions artistiques, militaires, de démonstrations sportives. Des événements de charité étaient organisés pour diverses causes, les nécessiteux, l'environnement, la recherche médicale contre certaines infirmités ou afflictions… Là aussi il s'agissait de démontrer sa supériorité, de faire étalage de sa nature généreuse et miséricordieuse, qui élevait la noblesse au dessus des masses, qui faisaient d'eux des êtres civilisés et légitimait leur statut d'élite sociale.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Reno, Yoshi et Toki étaient de toutes les fêtes, du moins toutes celles qui comptaient. Elles furent invitées au bal de débutante de Kanon, un événement particulièrement réussi. La jeune celmisienne avait d'ailleurs tenu sa promesse de jouer un récital, un autre jour, et sa Majesté avait tenu sa promesse d'y assister.

L'hôtel Hoshizaki était également mis à contribution. La Duchesse y organisa des réceptions et des dîners permettant à la délégation de Miwaku de former des liens avec d'autres nobles influents, et également de magnifiques bals réunissant le gratin de Glass.

Reno avait tenu les promesses qu'elle avait faites à sa mère : elle n'oubliait pas ses bonnes manières, elle était polie et présentait ses hommages à toutes les personnes importantes, elle ne refusait pas d'invitation, elle restait à l'intérieur des beaux quartiers de Glass, elle ne s'était pas teint les cheveux et elle portait des robes qui descendaient jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle voulait prouver à ses parents qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Peut-être que cela les aiderait à lui lâcher un peu la grappe… Et puis de toute façon, à part Toki, peu de monde osait se montrer à la Saison avec des tenues inappropriées. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'enjeux. Et Reno, en tant que représentante de Tsubaki, se devait d'être irréprochable !

Il y avait néanmoins une promesse qu'elle ne respectait pas, c'était celle de ne pas faire les boutiques ! Franchement, cela aurait été du gâchis d'aller à Glass et de ne même pas en profiter… Certes, Glass ne disposait pas de boutiques aussi avant-gardistes que Harajukyu, mais compensait par un faste sans pareil. Les sorties dans les différents centres commerciaux de la cité étaient de véritables expéditions. Accompagnée de la Duchesse, de Toki, ou parfois des deux, elles se lançaient à l'assaut des gigantesques complexes tout en vitrines et en verrières. La Saison était une période particulièrement prospère pour les marchands, vu la forte concentration de nobles et de bourgeois, et ils n'hésitaient pas à faire allègrement gonfler leurs prix. Une broutille pour une femme du calibre de la fille du Comte de Tsubaki, et encore plus pour la Duchesse, qui auraient pu acheter tout le centre commercial d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Lorsqu'elles n'étaient ni à des réceptions, ni dans les boutiques, les trois jeunes femmes aimaient se balader dans les nombreux parcs et jardins de la ville, et admirer les spires de Glass. Elles allaient également assister à des spectacles, des pièces de théâtre, des concerts, des expositions artistiques… Elles visitaient les divers musées de la capitale. Elles allaient voir les compétitions sportives, les joutes, les tournois, l'escrime, l'équitation, le croquet, le cricket, l'aviron sur le fleuve Wasurenagusa…

Mais cette année, Reno avait également des responsabilités politiques. Elle représentait son père au Parlement et dans les diverses réunions auxquelles il devait siéger. Elle assumait son rôle avec sérieux, appliquant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les directives figurant dans le dossier qu'il lui avait donné. Avec autant de nobles présents à la capitale, la Saison avait évidemment une très grande importance sur le plan politique. Chaque année, sa Majesté ouvrait la session du Parlement au cour d'une cérémonie devant la chambre des pairs, où se réunissaient tous les pairs et pairesses du royaume. Reno y remplaçait son père. Yoshi étant pairesse, elle y siégeait également.

C'était une grande première pour Reno, et elle fit de son mieux pour faire ce que son père attendait d'elle. Cela lui donnait surtout l'occasion de voir le fonctionnement de la chambre des pairs, car elle était destinée à devenir pairesse, de par sa naissance. Elle se sentait un peu intimidée, au milieu des nobles les plus puissants du pays. Reno reconnu par exemple le Duc Kamijo, qui avait revêtu un uniforme d'apparat de brocart noir aux motifs brodés d'or, avec épaulettes à franges et fourragère sur l'épaule droite. Il avait même une grande cape pourpre, probablement dans le but d'afficher ostensiblement son statut[10](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote10sym). Le Duc n'avait jamais été adepte de la retenue et de la modestie.

La jeune noble se sentit encore plus intimidée après la réunion, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du bâtiment du Parlement avec Yoshi : sa Majesté en personne vint à sa rencontre ! Il portait pour l'occasion une tenue bien plus simple que sa tenue de cérémonie. Il était vêtu d'une veste noire aux motifs en forme de feuilles, ornée de dentelles, et au décolleté plongeant. De nombreux colliers de perles se trouvaient autour de son cou. Comme à son habitude, il arborait un maquillage élaboré. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus la teinte de rouge intense qu'ils avaient lors de la cérémonie de présentation des débutantes, mais étaient sombres et tiraient sur le pourpre[11](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote11sym).

Il n'était pas seul. Son grand chambellan, Satsuki, l'accompagnait bien évidemment. En dehors des cérémonies et des réceptions, il maintenait une apparence seyant plus à sa fonction de majordome de sa Majesté que de premier officier de la couronne. Il portait un élégant costume noir aux boutons d'argents, gilet noir sur une chemise blanche, et cravate noire. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de gants blancs, bien qu'il arborait tout de même quelques bijoux. Son maquillage était discret, et ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur teinte châtain naturelle[12](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote12sym).

Enfin, ils étaient accompagnés par le connétable Sui, commandant en chef des armées de Xanadu. Même en ce qui concernait ses plus hauts conseillers, sa Majesté savait s'entourer de personne à la pointe de la mode. Mais le connétable n'en était pas moins un expert dans son domaine, fin stratège et tacticien, et technocrate dans l'âme. Il portait pour l'occasion un costume noir équipé d'épaulettes triangulaires, de sangles, et de beaucoup de dentelles et de froufrous, ainsi que des gants en résille. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets violets étaient lisses et très longs. Il était de plus très élégamment maquillé, ses lèvres d'un rouge profond, et ses yeux mis en valeurs par de très longs cils[13](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote13sym).

"V… Votre Majesté," s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, en faisant la révérence. A ses côtés, Yoshi salua également son souverain.

"Mademoiselle, Duchesse," répondit-il, l'air hautain. Le grand chambellan s'inclina profondément, bien que son rang soit largement supérieur à celui des deux jeunes femmes, et le connétable leur adressa un signe de tête. "Duchesse, puis-je vous demander de nous laisser seuls quelques instants ?"

"Bien sûr, votre Majesté." Elle fit une nouvelle révérence et jeta un coup d’œil discret à Reno avant de partir. La jeune noble était assez nerveuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait en la présence du Roi de Xanadu, mais la première fois en tête à tête ! Enfin, autant en tête à tête que possible, vu la présence de ses deux plus proches officiers. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Kisaki, mais ce fut Sui qui s'exprima.

"Tout se passe bien à Tsubaki, Mademoiselle ?" demanda-t-il.

"Eh bien… Oui ?"

"Vous êtes sûre ?" insista-t-il. Reno était confuse.

"Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre votre question, monseigneur…"

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, de ses lèvres au rouge intense.

"J'ai reçu une lettre de votre père."

"Oh… Je vois…"

"Il m'a fait part de ses opinions à propos de la récente nomination d'une nouvelle capitaine d'une manière quelque peu… passionnée…"

Reno ferma les yeux une seconde, retenant un soupir. Alors son père avait vraiment envoyé une lettre après la nomination d'Akira ? Et après, sa mère pensait que c'était elle qui risquait de ridiculiser la famille…

"Je suis vraiment désolée pour le comportement de mon père, monseigneur…"

"A l'en croire, le comté serait pratiquement à feu et à sang… En tant que représentante de Tsubaki, quelle est votre avis sur le sujet ?" demanda Sui.

"Vous… Vous me demandez mon avis, monseigneur ?" Elle avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, mais Sui acquiesça. "Hum… En… En tant que représentante de Tsubaki, je suis obligée de représenter les intérêts de mon père…"

"Ce que nous souhaiterions entendre, Mademoiselle, est votre opinion personnelle," dit Kisaki. "Votre père était un fidèle allié du mien. Des conservateurs, tous les deux… En tant que Comte, pair du royaume et ancien combattant, son opinion est très estimée, soyez-en certaine, mais le Comte représente une époque révolue… Nous aimerions savoir ce qu'en pense la future Comtesse."

"Eh bien… Je suis sûre que le connétable sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait," dit-elle, hésitant un peu. D'un côté elle ne voulait pas trahir la confiance que son père avait placé en elle, mais d'un autre côté, ces seigneurs voulaient entendre son opinion personnelle. En plus, son père ne lui avait demandé de le représenter que pendant les réunions, or la réunion était terminée ! "J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer la capitaine Akira. Je ne suis pas une experte comme vous, monseigneur, mais elle m'a semblé être une femme tout à fait intègre et consciente de ses responsabilités. Qui plus est, la dernière bataille a été remportée, n'est-ce pas ? C'est donc qu'elle est capable de gérer le régiment."

Bien sûr elle évita de mentionner qu'elle fréquentait la capitaine de manière assidue. Le connétable Sui eut un sourire.

"C'est en effet ce que je pense, et je ne regrette pas mon choix," dit-il. "Évidemment je savais que nommer une roturière capitaine ne plairait pas à tout le monde, mais la décision à été mûrement pesée, contrairement à ce que votre père semble penser. Et pour l'instant je n'ai pas à me plaindre de cette Akira."

Le grand chambellan toussota.

"Il me semble néanmoins qu'il existe quelques tensions au sein du régiment, entre elle et les chevaliers."

"C'est vrai…" soupira Sui. "Les bannerets sont sous les ordres directs de sa Majesté. Même mon pouvoir sur eux est limité… Mais d'ordinaire ils obéissent sans broncher au capitaine ! Sur un champ de bataille, ils ne peuvent pas attendre de recevoir leurs ordres depuis la capitale !"

"Oui, mais d'habitude les capitaines sont d'extraction noble," reprit Satsuki. "En revanche, devoir obéir à une roturière ne leur plaît pas beaucoup…"

"Que cela leur plaise ou non, c'est ainsi ! Revenir sur ma décision reviendrait à saper mon autorité, c'est hors de question !"

"Calmez-vous, Sui. Personne ici ne vous demande une telle chose," intervint le Roi. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Reno. "Merci de nous avoir fait part de votre opinion, Mademoiselle. Vous savez, je pense que vous devriez suggérer au Comte de vous envoyer à sa place à chaque Saison…"

Reno esquissa une grimace. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire cela à son père… Mais elle comprenait le sentiment de Kisaki. Son père était un conservateur, cela devait l'énerver. Et il devait sans doute préférer quelqu'un qui suivait un temps soit peu la mode…

"Bien, nous vous avons assez retenue, Mademoiselle. Allez donc rejoindre cette chère Duchesse Yoshi. Nous vous verrons au grand bal du palais, bien sûr ?" demanda-t-il.

Reno s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative, mais quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. Akira s'était plainte de ne pas avoir assez de soldats. Ils s'en sortaient contre les raids du seigneur Rame, mais si une attaque de plus grande envergure avait lieu, ils risquaient de ne pas être de taille. Puisque sa Majesté et le connétable semblait porter crédit à son opinion, peut-être qu'elle pouvait faire pencher la balance.

"Votre Majesté, messeigneurs, sauf votre respect, j'aimerais soumettre une requête au nom de Tsubaki."

Les trois seigneurs se regardèrent, un peu surpris, mais Kisaki acquiesça.

"Nous vous écoutons."

"Eh bien voila. Le comté de Tsubaki se trouve juste au bord du grand pont Kurenai. Nous sommes les premiers touchés par cette série d'attaque organisée par le seigneur Rame… Afin de garantir la sécurité du peuple de Tsubaki, je vous demande, en tant que représentante du comté, de bien vouloir envoyer des troupes supplémentaires."

"C'est hors de question !" s'exclama vivement Kisaki. Reno eut un petit mouvement de recul. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi catégorique. Mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue !

"Votre Majesté, Tsubaki a toujours été un fervent allié de la couronne et…"

"Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Mademoiselle," répondit le connétable. "Envoyer des renforts près de la frontière pourrait être perçu comme un signe d'agression par nos voisins zakuroniens, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'entrer en guerre ouverte. Nous n'en avons tout simplement pas les moyens."

"Je comprend parfaitement, monseigneur, mais la sécurité de mon peuple est en jeu. Je vous prie de considérer ma demande."

"Le régiment de la capitaine Akira est parfaitement capable d'assurer la défense de la frontière," reprit Sui. "N'étiez-vous donc pas d'accord il y a deux minutes ?"

"Si, monseigneur, mais…"

"Dans ce cas le problème est réglé. Croyez-bien que la situation ne nous plaît pas plus qu'à vous, Mademoiselle. J'étudierai votre demande, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous promettre à l'heure actuelle."

"Je vois… Merci, monseigneur…" soupira-t-elle, déçue. D'un côté, si Zakuro entrait en guerre ouverte avec Xanadu, Tsubaki serait effectivement le premier comté touché et subirait d'énormes dommages, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas en vouloir au connétable de tout faire pour éviter cela. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait peur pour Akira… Avoir des renforts lui aurait permit d'éviter de se mettre en danger…

La discussion étant close, elle assura à ces seigneurs qu'elle serait effectivement présente au bal du palais, et fit à nouveau la révérence.

Le grand bal du palais était donné par le Roi chaque année afin de clore la Saison. Il réunissait tout le gratin de Xanadu, qui profitait alors d'une grande fête mémorable avant que chacun ne rentre chez soi.

Il restait néanmoins quelques semaines avant la fin de la Saison. Quelques semaines de bals, de réceptions, de shopping, mais également de réunions. Cette Saison avait une saveur particulière pour Reno. Après tout c'était la première fois qu'elle avait des responsabilités politiques. Et c'était également la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas sa mère sur le dos.

Elle en profitait d'ailleurs beaucoup. Elle pouvait faire les boutiques, elle pouvait danser avec qui elle voulait dans les bals sans que sa mère ne cherche absolument à la vendre, elle pouvait aller se balader avec Toki et Yoshi, sans chaperonne. Cela ne choquait d'ailleurs personne, puisque la plupart des parchemins semblaient désormais considérer que Yoshi et elle entretenaient une liaison. S'afficher publiquement ensemble lors de la Saison semblait donner raison aux rumeurs qui courraient depuis que la Duchesse était revenue à Tsubaki, et les deux jeunes femmes ne cherchaient pas spécialement à les démentir. Elles savaient que ce serait de toute façon le meilleur moyen de les alimenter…

Malgré leur quotidien bien rempli à Glass, la vie à Tsubaki manquait à Reno. Le château, bien sûr, et Harajukyu, et les soirées endiablées à la taverne. Et Akira…

Ce que Toki avait dit à bord du navire ne cessait de lui tourner dans la tête. Devait-elle vraiment 'essayer' avec Akira et Yoshi, et choisir ensuite ? Mais cela reviendrait à en trahir une des deux… Elle avait déjà l'impression de trahir Akira en ne lui révélant pas son identité… Et puis, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait certes essayé les… relations charnelles avec Akira et non la Duchesse, mais elle avait essayé la vie commune avec la Duchesse, et non Akira !

D'ailleurs la vie commune avec la Duchesse ne lui déplaisait pas. Yoshi était plutôt facile à vivre, et avait une sensibilité pour les arts et la musique, qu'elle partageait avec Reno. Elle n'avait pas la grosse tête, contrairement à certains autres nobles de sa connaissance, et n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à l'aider à prendre ses marques, lors des réunions politiques. Elle aurait été assez perdue sans elle… Qui plus est, en venant à Glass elle avait découvert une facette de la Duchesse qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Sous ses aspects raffinés et dignes, Yoshi aimait en fait s'amuser. La Duchesse l'emmenait faire les boutiques malgré les consignes de sa mère, et elle semblait s'amuser autant qu'elle ou Toki, et elle aimait danser lors des bals. Elle s'était même inscrite aux côtés de Reno lors d'une course d'équitation, où elles avaient fini par faire la course l'une contre l'autre en riant plutôt que de suivre le parcours prédéfini.

Reno s'était déjà demandé plusieurs fois à quoi ressemblerait sa vie avec la Duchesse, et elle en avait un aperçu pendant cette Saison. Maintenant, elle se demandait à quoi ressemblerait sa vie vraiment _avec_ la Duchesse, en partageant son lit… Cela serait-il aussi bien qu'avec Akira ? Mieux ? A part avec la jeune capitaine, elle n'avait aucune expérience, ni aucun élément de comparaison. Depuis la discussion qu'elles avaient eu à bord du navire, lorsque Reno avait presque failli l'embrasser, Yoshi ne cachait plus son intérêt pour elle. Et Reno, même si elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, était également attirée par la Duchesse… C'était très dur de résister, alors qu'elles passaient tant de temps seules toutes les deux. C'était très dur de ne pas céder, alors qu'elles dansaient ensemble à chaque bal, alors qu'elles s'amusaient autant toutes les deux, alors qu'elles vivaient ensemble depuis le début de la Saison. Il lui fallait beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas céder à la tentation, d'autant plus qu'à cause de Toki, elle avait des images dans la tête !

Elle réussissait néanmoins à résister, et les jours passaient, les bals et les réceptions se succédaient, et bientôt, la fin de la Saison approchait.

Encore une fois, cette Saison fut un grand succès. Beaucoup de débutantes avaient déjà trouvé de riches prétendants. La coqueluche de cette année, la jeune Kanon Wakeshima, ne semblait pas encore avoir trouvé de fiancé, néanmoins la rumeur voulait qu'elle ne soit pas restée indifférente au charme exotique du seigneur Kanon des Îles Orientales. La Saison avait également été un succès pour les diverses alliances commerciales. Le Vicomte Enju était aux anges et la Vicomtesse arborait chaque jour des bijoux et des vêtements plus somptueux encore, signe que son mari venait de conclure une affaire plutôt avantageuse. Enfin, la Baronne Wakatsuki avait quant à elle remporté un prix pour certaines de ses compositions florales. La délégation de Tsubaki ne se portait donc pas trop mal.

La Saison avait largement dynamisé l'économie de la cité, comme tous les ans. Le chiffre d'affaire des commerçants et des restaurateurs avait grimpé en flèche. L'audience dans les théâtres, les opéras et les salles de concert de la ville avait explosé, et les troupes les plus prestigieuses du pays avaient pu se produire, tandis que des troupes plus modestes mais talentueuses avaient pu se faire connaître et trouver des mécènes. Les retombées sur les quartiers les plus pauvres étaient cependant beaucoup moins nombreuses, et les nobles évitaient généralement de s'y aventurer, au risque de perdre la bourse ou la vie.

Le grand bal du palais approchait. Le grand chambellan Satsuki avait travaillé très dur à son organisation. C'était lui qui organisait la plupart des événements donnés par le palais royal pendant la Saison, telle que la présentation des débutantes, mais il se dépassait particulièrement pour le grand bal, qui devait refléter toute la grandeur de la famille royale.

Le soir du bal, le palais était plein à craquer d'aristocrates de tous horizons. Plus encore que lors de la cérémonie de présentation des débutantes, les abords du palais était complètement embouteillés de carrosses et de nobles. La garde royale était mobilisée afin de surveiller les artères principales, et bien sûr le palais était lourdement gardé. A l'intérieur, une armée de domestiques s'affairait afin que tout soit parfait.

Le bal du palais était le point culminant de la Saison, et chacun voulait y paraître sous son meilleur jour. Une simple faux pas, une faute de goût ou une parole déplacée pouvait coûter très cher !

Reno devait entrer au bal avec sa délégation, aussi n'était-elle pas accompagnée de Yoshi cette fois-ci. La Duchesse devait de toute façon rejoindre la délégation de Miwaku. Mais elles se retrouveraient à l'intérieur. Yoshi lui avait déjà réservé sa première danse.

Pour l'occasion, Reno avait choisi une de ses plus belles robes, d'organza bleu ciel. Son bustier blanc était incrusté de diamants, de saphirs et d'autres pierres précieuses. Il y en avait pour une fortune ! Ses longs cheveux d'or retombaient tels une rivière sur ses épaules et ses bras laissés nus. Elle portait simplement un bracelet de turquoises au poignet gauche et n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Son élégance naturelle faisait le reste[14](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote14sym).

A ses côtés, Toki avait opté pour une tenue sublime, mais tout aussi courte que d'habitude. Nul doute qu'elle ferait encore couler beaucoup d'encre dans les parchemins… Néanmoins elle n'agissait pas par pure provocation, et sa tenue, outre au niveau de la longueur, était parfaitement adaptée à un tel événement. Elle portait une petite robe blanche et rose pâle, au bustier orné de pierres précieuses formant des fleurs. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en d'impeccables boucles retombant en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Elle portait d'ailleurs un petit diadème en or blanc, et de duveteuses plumes blanches étaient disséminées dans ses cheveux[15](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote15sym).

Un valet annonça la délégation de Tsubaki, et elles entrèrent dans la salle de bal déjà remplie. Tout était d'or, de marbre et de cristal. Tout le faste du royaume et de la capitale était réuni dans cette seule pièce, accueillant les plus illustres personnages de ce monde. A chaque bout de la pièce se trouvait un orchestre. Des buffets avaient été dressés, permettant aux invités de se rafraîchir entre deux danses ou tout simplement pour pouvoir discuter en étant plus à l'aise. Quelques unes des immenses baies vitrées étaient ouvertes, laissant entrer l'air doux du soir et permettant aux convives d'aller se promener dans les jardins, que des torchères illuminaient.

Les figures les plus importantes de l'aristocratie xanadienne étaient présentes, occupées à discuter, un verre de champagne à la main, ou à danser sous les regards admiratifs ou critiques de l'assemblée.

Sa Majesté était bien sûr présente. Il portait une élégante robe mauve et noire, brodée d'or. Une imposante structure composée de fleurs, de volants et de dentelles se trouvait sur son épaule droite. Il portait une magnifique parure de cou noire, finement ouvragée. Comme à son habitude, ses lèvres était très maquillées, d'un rouge intense. Ses cheveux, légèrement plus courts qu'à l'accoutumée, étaient d'ailleurs du même rouge, avec quelques mèches noires[16](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote16sym).

Ses plus proches conseillers étaient bien sûr présents. Le grand chambellan Satsuki avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours. Sa veste d'un blanc immaculé était munie de boutons d'argent et d'une fourragère blanche à l'épaule gauche. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que d'habitude, il avait dû recourir aux service d'un mage-coiffeur pour les faire pousser. Ils étaient longs et châtains, et savamment coiffés. Deux longues mèches ondulantes encadraient son visage maquillé discrètement mais élégamment[17](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote17sym). Le grand chambellan gardait bien sûr un œil sur l'organisation, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de profiter de la fête et d'accepter quelques invitations à danser. Jusqu'à présent la soirée était un succès, alors il ne voyait pas de raison de se priver. Après tout, il avait beaucoup travaillé pour préparer ce bal.

Le connétable Sui était également de la partie, portant une robe alliant avec style l'aspect raffiné requis par un tel événement et le rôle de protecteur qui était dévolu à sa fonction. Ainsi, sa robe comportait un corsage en véritable cuir noir de sévipitis, une rareté témoignant de son rang, mais arborait nombres de franges et de froufrous. Son bras droit était recouvert de dentelles. Il portait un superbe collier d'obsidienne, et la partie droite de son visage était cachée par un masque ouvragé. Ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient parfaitement maquillés, et ses longs cheveux noirs et blancs étaient remontés en un palmier au dessus de sa tête[18](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote18sym). Tout comme Satsuki, il ne pouvait pas vraiment profiter pleinement de la fête. Il devait garder un œil sur la sécurité. Reno se demandait s'il cachait une arme dans sa robe. Probablement.

Reno reconnaissait d'autres personnes, bien entendu. La jeune Kanon Wakeshima était présente, portant une magnifique robe d'un blanc pur, contrastant avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'à sa taille. Elle portait un petit chapeau bibi brun, orné de dentelles et de petites plumes noires et blanches[19](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote19sym). Elle discutait avec le Baron Mikage, un jeune dandy de la capitale, à peine plus âgé qu'elle. C'était un jeune homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux blonds mordorés assez courts. Il portait un élégant costume noir étincelant, orné d'une imposante structure de roses et de plumes noires sur l'épaule gauche, et une impressionnante cravate de soie blanche, noire et violette était nouée autour de son cou[20](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote20sym). Le seigneur Kanon des Îles Orientales observait la jeune débutante depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, tout en discutant avec quelques seigneurs. Il portait un kimono très simple, mais fait des étoffes les plus riches et confectionné par les meilleurs artisans des Îles Orientales. Sur un fond argenté, diverses lignes brisées noires se croisaient et s'entrecoupaient, formant des motifs géométriques[21](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote21sym).

Au centre de la salle, le Duc Kamijo était déjà en train de danser avec le seigneur Hizaki, le faisant virevolter avec grâce et s'échangeant des regards langoureux. Le Duc avait sorti le grand jeu, majestueux dans sa longue veste de brocard rouge brodé de fils d'or, et arborant des boutons en or, des épaulettes à franges dorées, et une fourragère de la même couleur sur l'épaule droite. Sa veste était ouverte, révélant son gilet non moins luxueux, non moins brodé d'or. La couleur de sa veste mettait parfaitement en valeur celle de ses cheveux, d'un blond lumineux. Le seigneur Hizaki portait quant à lui une longue robe ivoire, munie d'une grande quantité de volants et de dentelles noires. Ses cheveux châtain était coiffés de manière très élaborée, et il portait des larges boucles d'oreille en diamant[22](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote22sym). Le seigneur Hizaki était un Prince, le frère de sa Majesté, mais avait été renié par la famille royale depuis qu'il s'était éprit du Duc Kamijo, une quinzaine d'année auparavant. Un simple mariage aurait suffit à le réhabiliter, mais le Duc ne semblait pas presser de lui faire sa demande. En attendant, cette liaison scandaleuse était désapprouvée par la famille royale, et il n'y avait guère plus que lors de la Saison que l'on voyait Hizaki à Glass. Il passait le reste du temps chez Kamijo, à Unmei.

Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvaient le Comte Hiro de Mett Al'Core et son échevin, Natsu. Le Comte semblait avoir fait un effort pour s'habiller convenablement. Il portait un costume bleu nuit à peu près acceptable et un gilet de la même couleur, orné de froufrous noirs. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi longs qu'il avait fort heureusement pris la peine de coiffer, et arborait même un léger maquillage autour des yeux[23](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote23sym). En tant que Comte, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se présenter au bal du palais habillé comme un vagabond. Cette obligation ne semblait en revanche pas s'étendre au seigneur Natsu, qui portait une veste en cuir sans manche et munie de lanières, et semblait ne pas s'être coiffé ! Ses yeux étaient tout de même très légèrement maquillés, dieux merci ![24](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote24sym) La plupart des nobles présents les évitaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Seules quelques jeunes minettes en quête de sensations fortes et ayant réussi à échapper à leurs chaperonnes allaient s'intéresser à eux.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le buffet, Reno aperçut du coin de l’œil quelqu'un venir vers elle. Elle se tourna, et ne put retenir un 'Oh non…'

C'était le Comte Toya qui s'avançait vers elle, une coupe de champagne dans chaque main. Le Comte était très distingué. Même à Glass, peu de personnes pouvaient rivaliser avec lui en terme de dandysme… Il avait revêtu un superbe queue-de-pie en satin ainsi qu'une chemise de popeline blanche. Un nœud papillon noir était noué autour de son cou, accessoire indispensable. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui revenait sur son épaule droite. Son maquillage était discret, fin, élégant[25](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote25sym). Reno avait oublié à quel point il était grand… Elle envisagea de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, ou de faire semblant d'être déjà engagée dans une conversation, mais c'était trop tard, leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés… Toya lui adressait un grand sourire.

"Reno, mon rossignol," s'exclama-t-il en arrivant à son niveau. "J'ai l'impression que nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis une éternité !" Il lui tendit une des deux coupes de champagne qu'il tenait. Elle la prit, mais n'y toucha pas.

"Comte," répondit-elle d'un ton froid. "J'ai plutôt l'impression que cela ne fait pas assez longtemps…"

Le Comte éclata d'un élégant rire. Tout semblait élégant chez lui. Il était l'élégance personnifiée.

"Eh bien, j'imagine que je l'ai bien mérité ! Mais vraiment, cela me fait plaisir de te revoir." Il but une gorgée de champagne. "Tu sais, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à t'oublier…"

Reno esquissa une grimace. Toya entrait directement dans le vif du sujet… Ça n'allait tout de même pas recommencer ?! Elle sentit une pointe de peur lui serrer la poitrine. Elle avait beau savoir que Toya était un abruti fini, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être intimidée. Après tout, elle avait bien failli passer le restant de ses jours mariée à cet homme insipide… Mais cette fois elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Elle serra les poings, pour se donner une contenance.

"Tiens donc ! Alors que je vous ai odieusement trahi ?" Elle n'évoqua cependant pas plus précisément en quoi consistait sa trahison, de peur que des oreilles indiscrètes ne l'entendent.

"Une erreur de jeunesse, tout simplement," répondit Toya. "Je me suis senti bafoué, bien sûr, mais j'ai eu tort de réagir comme je l'ai fait. J'aurais plutôt dû t'aider à revenir dans le droit chemin…"

"Et le droit chemin consiste à vous épouser…"

"Naturellement."

Reno soupira.

"Comte… Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas profité de la Saison pour courtiser quelqu'un d'autre ? Parmi toutes les débutantes, il doit bien y en avoir une qui vous intéresse ! Et vu votre rang et votre fortune, je suis sûre que ce ne sont pas les prétendantes qui manquent…"

Toya balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

"J'étais occupé," répondit-il. "Avec l'ouverture de la session du parlement, j'ai eu beaucoup de propositions de loi à étudier…" Le Comte Toya était en effet jurisconsulte auprès du conseil royal. La Saison devait être une période très chargée pour lui. "Et puis… Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de s'enflammer pour toi, ma douce Reno…"

La douce Reno avait envie de vomir.

"Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressée…"

"Je sais…" soupira Toya. "Je me suis résigné. Malgré tout l'amour que je t'ai offert, malgré toute la passion qui m'anime, malgré la perspective plus que radieuse de notre union, tu ne veux pas de moi… Eh bien soit, tant pis pour toi…"

La jeune noble se sentit libérée d'un poids. Toya avait vraiment renoncé ! Elle réprima un soupir de soulagement, et son expression s'adoucit.

"Enfin vous comprenez," dit-elle. "Je suis certaine que vous trouverez une femme digne de vous, Comte, mais ce ne sera pas moi. Ce sont mes parents qui ont organisé toute cette histoire, pour me vendre au plus offrant comme une vache à lait… Mais je n'ai jamais voulu d'un mariage arrangé !"

Toya ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

"Hum. Oui, oui, bien sûr… Mais tout de même, quel dommage… Imagine, nous aurions été le plus beau couple du royaume, c'est certain ! Nous aurions pu nous marier en grande pompe à Gekiai, où mieux, ici, à Glass ! Tout le gotha xanadien aurait été présent ! Et puis imagine un peu nos héritiers, avec des parents aussi beaux que nous !"

Reno réprima un haut-le-cœur. Leurs héritiers !! Rien que d'y penser, elle se sentait mal… L'idée que cet homme aurait pu la toucher, coucher avec elle, cela la dégoûtait au plus haut point… Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de se soustraire à cette conversation gênante avant d'être vraiment prise de nausées. Le moment aurait été bien choisi pour que Yoshi fasse son apparition !

Quelqu'un vint dans leur direction, mais il ne s'agissait pas de la Duchesse. Deux des hommes les plus populaires du royaume fendaient la foule, faisant tourner les têtes des femmes comme des hommes à leur passage. Le Marquis Jui de Gekiai portait un costume entièrement blanc, resplendissant dans l'atmosphère très lumineuse du palais royal. Autour du col cassé de sa chemise était noué un nœud papillon du même blanc étincelant[26](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote26sym). Le Marquis brillait de milles feux. A ses côtés marchait son sénéchal, le seigneur Jun. Le contraste avec son maître était saisissant. Là où le Marquis était entièrement vêtu de blanc, le sénéchal était au contraire très haut en couleur. Il portait une veste de velours vermeil par dessus des vêtements noirs, et un chapeau haut de forme brun, entouré d'un ruban noir. Ses longs cheveux étaient multicolores, violets, rose vif, et se terminaient en de longues mèches blanches[27](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote27sym).

Autour d'eux, les gens leur lançaient des regards plein d'admiration et murmuraient à leur passage. Le sénéchal envoya un clin d’œil vers un groupe de jeunes gens, qui se mirent à glousser. Reno réprima un rire. Elle imaginait tellement Toki faire partie de ces groupies…

"Monseigneur," s'exclama Toya en s'inclinant profondément et cérémonieusement lorsque le Marquis fut à leur hauteur. Reno fit une révérence.

"Marquis Jui, sénéchal," dit-elle. Les deux hommes répondirent à leurs saluts par de petites courbettes, et le sénéchal souleva son chapeau.

"Mademoiselle Reno, quel plaisir," dit le Marquis. "Je n'ai pas encore l'occasion de vous parler depuis le début de la Saison. Permettez-moi d'abord de vous féliciter pour votre première session au parlement !"

"Merci, cher Marquis," répondit-elle.

"Vous vous en êtes bien sortie, pour une novice. Sans vouloir être désobligeant avec l'estimé Comte de Tsubaki, un peu de sang neuf à la chambre des pairs ne nous fait pas de mal !"

"La Duchesse Yoshi m'a beaucoup aidé. C'était assez intimidant de se retrouver au milieu de tous les pairs du royaume…"

"Ça l'est toujours, la première fois. Vous continuerez à représenter votre père lors des prochaines sessions ?"

"Je l'ignore, cher Marquis. Cette année, les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. Mon père n'a pas pu se déplacer en personne."

"Il n'est pas souffrant, j'espère ?" demanda Jui, l'air inquiet.

"Oh non, rassurez-vous ! Les raisons qui l'ont poussé à rester à Tsubaki n'ont rien à voir avec sa santé."

"Tant mieux, me voila rassuré ! Et puis cela vous a donné l'occasion de découvrir la Saison du côté politique. C'est beaucoup moins passionnant que les bals et les spectacles, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse tourner le pays…"

"Votre délégation s'est illustrée cette année," déclara le sénéchal Jun. "C'est la cinquième fois que la Baronne Wakatsuki remporte le prix d'horticulture de la fondation Niko[28](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote28sym), n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle. "Nous sommes tous très fiers d'elle. C'est une bonne publicité pour le comté de Tsubaki. Nous en avons besoin de ce moment…"

"Oh, vous voulez sans doute parler des attaques que subit votre comté ces derniers temps…" reprit le Marquis Jui. "Je suis terriblement confus, jamais je n'aurais cru mon frère capable de telles atrocités…"

"J'ai peur pour mon peuple, monseigneur. Tsubaki est proche de la frontière, nous sommes les premiers touchés…"

"Tout ceci est des plus déplorables… Sa Majesté a envoyé un régiment, si je ne m'abuse ?"

"Oui monseigneur. Un seul régiment. Je crains que cela ne soit pas suffisant, mais le connétable ne peut pas envoyer plus de troupes, de peur de déclencher une guerre ouverte avec Zakuro."

"Je vois… Ce serait en effet catastrophique. Mais votre comté se trouve dans une situation compliquée par la faute de Rame… Je ne peux rester sans réagir ! Je vais vous envoyer quelques soldats en renfort."

"Merci, cher Marquis," répondit-elle, faisant une petite révérence. "Votre aide est très appréciée."

"C'est bien la moindre des choses. Jun, tu t'occupera de cela dès notre retour à Gekiai."

"Oui monsieur," obéit le sénéchal en s'inclinant.

"C'est très généreux de votre part, monseigneur. Au nom de Tsubaki, je…" commença Reno, mais le Marquis l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

"Je ne veux plus rien entendre sur le sujet. Tout est de la faute de mon frère après tout. Et quand vous l'attraperez, envoyez-le moi. Je lui réserve un châtiment approprié…" dit-il, l'air à la fois triste et déterminé. "Mais dites-moi plutôt, je me faisais une joie de vous compter parmi les habitants de Gekiai, que s'est-il passé ?"

Reno haussa un sourcil, surprise. Ainsi le Marquis était au courant du projet ridicule du Comte Toya de l'épouser ? Elle fut néanmoins soulagée de constater que Toya ne lui avait pas fait part du motif de leur rupture. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le sénéchal esquissa un sourire narquois.

"Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Toya," dit-il, et les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard noir.

"Que veux-tu dire, Jun ? Toya est un parfait gentleman."

"C'est vrai, je _suis_ un parfait gentleman," déclara Toya. "Mais pour une fois, je crains que cela ne soit bel et bien de ma faute, monseigneur… Ma chère Reno a… eu un petit moment d'égarement, et au lieu de l'aider, je l'ai laissée tomber… Hélas ! Je suis inexcusable !"

"Toya, vous n'avez pas fait cela !" s'exclama le Marquis, horrifié.

"Non, monseigneur, tout est de ma faute," répliqua Reno. "En vérité, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'épouser le Comte. Ce sont mes parents qui ont tout manigancé…"

"Oh… Je vois… C'est fort regrettable," répondit Jui, déçu. "Mais vous êtes encore jeune, vous avez tout votre temps. Et puis le mariage n'est pas la seule option possible. Personnellement, je me porte très bien en étant célibataire."

Le Marquis, pair du royaume et idole de la société, ne manquait pourtant pas de propositions en tout genre, mais il les refusait toutes. Bien sûr, cela alimentait grandement les potins, et les rumeurs les plus folles couraient à son sujet. Cela semblait inévitable, pour un personnage public. Mais il avait appris à les ignorer, et vivait sa vie de célibataire fortuné sans aucune retenue.

"Oui, ou alors je pourrais épouser quelqu'un d'autre que le Comte Toya…" répondit la jeune noble. Le Comte n'était tout de même pas la seule personne épousable à Xanadu…

"Ah oui, c'est également une possibilité."

Toya leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates…"

"Je n'ai pas envie de savoir," rétorqua-t-elle avec une grimace, répugnée à cette simple idée.

La musique changea, et le grand chambellan Satsuki vint se joindre au groupe, mais uniquement pour quelques instants. Après avoir salué à grand renfort de courbettes les différents nobles, il se tourna vers Jui.

"Sa Majesté m'envoie vous chercher, Marquis. Vous lui aviez promis une danse."

"Oh, bien sûr. J'arrive tout de suite. Bien, Mademoiselle Reno, nous allons vous laisser profiter de la soirée. C'était un plaisir," reprit le Marquis. Il s'inclina légèrement, le sénéchal et le Grand Chambellan l'imitèrent, puis ils s'en allèrent par où ils étaient venus, laissant Reno seule avec Toya.

La jeune noble était nerveuse. Elle sentait le regard de Toya sur elle et, même s'il semblait avoir renoncé à ses ambitions de mariage, cela la rendait nerveuse. Elle n'aimait pas le regard que portaient les hommes sur elle. Elle détourna les yeux et toussota.

"Le… Le Marquis Jui est vraiment très généreux d'envoyer des soldats en renfort à Tsubaki," dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, un peu gênée.

"Oh, oui, c'est un homme formidable," répondit Toya. "Je suis fier d'être un de ses vassaux, et, si j'ose dire, un de ses amis."

"Je vois… Voila voila…"

Elle avait envie de se gifler… Où était Toki quand on avait besoin d'elle ?! Elle se tourna vers les danseurs, au centre de la pièce. Oh, bien sûr, elle dansait… Avec le Vicomte Kyoki, un homme tout aussi extravagant qu'elle… Il venait des montagnes, au Nord, et sa veste blanche était recouverte des pierres précieuses que les mineurs en extrayaient. Il portait également une petite cape blanche en fourrure d'hermine véritable. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond platine, presque blancs, et son maquillage était d'un intense bleu saphir. Un masque orné de pierres précieuses et d'une plume bleu lui cachait la partie droite du visage[29](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote29sym). Si Reno ne savait pas que Toki n'était pas encore intéressée par la mariage, elle aurait été en droit de se poser des questions : le Vicomte Kyoki était un homme marié ! D'ailleurs, vu les regards que leur lançaient certaines personnes, tout le monde n'était pas au courant du désintérêt de Toki pour la chose conjugale… Un scandale de plus à rajouter à sa longue liste…

Toya termina sa coupe de champagne, et la posa d'un geste expert sur le plateau d'un laquais qui passait par là. Il tendit la main à Reno.

"En souvenir du bon vieux temps, m'accorderais-tu une dernière danse ?" demanda-t-il, esquissant un sourire qui se voulait sûrement séducteur, mais qui eut exactement l'effet inverse.

Reno fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de danser avec Toya, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ce n'était pas vraiment convenable pour une jeune fille de bonne famille de refuser une danse… Et puis, s'il avait vraiment abandonné tout espoir de l'épouser un jour, elle pouvait bien lui accorder cela. Néanmoins…

"Je suis navrée, Comte, j'ai déjà promis ma première danse à quelqu'un."

"Vraiment ?" répondit Toya, plissant les yeux. "Et qui est l'heureux élu ?"

"Moi," déclara une voix derrière Reno, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se demandait si Yoshi étaient restée cachée en arrière en attendant le bon moment pour apparaître ou s'il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence, car son irruption soudaine faisait très cliché… Non pas qu'elle allait s'en plaindre, après tout Yoshi apparaissait pile au bon moment pour l'empêcher de danser avec Toya…

Toujours était-il que la Duchesse marchait vers eux d'un pas assuré. Reno sentit son cœur faire un bond. Yoshi était sublime… Elle portait une robe dont le rouge était atténué par un léger voilage crème aux motifs végétaux. Ses épaules étaient mises en valeur par ce voilage translucide qui les recouvrait. Seules trois bandes de satin, attachées sous son buste et agrémentées de pierres précieuses, apportaient une touche de couleur car elles n'étaient pas recouvertes du voilage, et attiraient ainsi le regard. Plus remarquable encore, elle s'était coupé les cheveux. Ils lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules, ce qui lui donnait une allure plus mature et distinguée[30](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote30sym).

"Duchesse…" salua Toya d'un ton froid, s'inclinant moins qu'il ne l'aurait dû devant un personnage de l'ampleur de Yoshi.

"Comte Toya," répondit-elle avec la même froideur, avant de se tourner vers la jeune noble et de retrouver son sourire. "Reno, tu es magnifique ce soir."

"M… Merci, Duchesse. Vous aussi…" Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et détourna le regard. Finalement, elle but la coupe de champagne que lui avait ramené Toya. Elle en avait bien besoin…

"Duchesse, à votre place…" commença Toya. "Que dis-je, j'ai _été_ à votre place, il n'y a pas si longtemps… Enfin, à votre place je me méfierais… Je crois que notre petit rossignol n'est pas aussi sage qu'elle n'y paraît…"

Reno se tourna vers Toya avec un air d'indignation. Ce crétin n'allait quand même pas vendre la mèche ?!

"Merci, Comte, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils," répliqua Yoshi, toujours aussi sèchement. Toya haussa les épaules.

"Dans ce cas je n'insiste pas. Reno, j'ai été ravi de te revoir." Il s'inclina brièvement et s'en alla d'une démarche gracieuse.

Yoshi continua à le fixer d'un œil noir, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la foule. Elle se tourna alors vers Reno.

"Je suis désolée pour le retard," dit-elle. "Rester seule avec ton ex-fiancé, cela a dû être gênant…"

"Oh, vous arrivez à point nommé, Duchesse," assura la jeune noble. "Quant au Comte, il a l'air d'avoir vraiment tourné la page…"

Elle resta songeuse un moment. Sa 'trahison' devait vraiment avoir blessé Toya dans son orgueil… D'après ce qu'elle savait, il avait toujours été passionné par ses études de droit et son travail de jurisconsulte, mais de là à ne pas avoir cherché à draguer quelques jeunes filles pendant la Saison… Avec son titre, son statut et son physique, il ne devait pourtant pas avoir de mal à ce niveau là…

Les musiciens à chaque extrémité de l'immense salle de bal entamèrent une valse.

"Allons danser cette première danse, si tu veux bien," l'invita Yoshi. Reno acquiesça, et elles allèrent danser au milieu des autres convives.

Reno ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, devant la proximité de leurs corps qu'induisait la danse. Elles avaient dansé ensemble pendant toute la Saison mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublée à chaque fois, et d'autant plus que la Duchesse était vraiment sublime ce soir. Les cheveux mi-longs lui allaient particulièrement bien, et Reno se surprit à vouloir les toucher. Ils ondulaient légèrement, et avaient l'air si doux…

La Duchesse surprit son regard et lui adressa un sourire, et Reno sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle détourna les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Yoshi eut un petit rire silencieux.

"Voilà une expression que le Comte Toya ne verra jamais," dit-elle, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

"D… Désolée…" répondit la jeune noble. "C'est juste que… Les cheveux plus courts vous vont très bien."

"J'avais envie de changer un peu. Tu aimes ?"

"Oui, vous… Vous êtes vraiment très belle ce soir… Je… Je veux dire, vous êtes toujours belle, mais…" bafouilla-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait et de rougir de plus belle. C'était terriblement gênant ! Elle avait envie de se cacher le visage dans les mains, mais ses mains étaient sur Yoshi…

La Duchesse ne répondit pas, voyant à quel point Reno était troublée, et se contenta d'un sourire gracieux. Reno sentit les doigts de Yoshi se resserrer légèrement autour de sa main, ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression. Étonnement, ce geste la rassura et la calma. Elle se sentait bien avec la Duchesse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait cette sensation. Cette impression de flotter, comme s'il n'y avait pas tout ce monde autour d'elles, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elles et la musique, et leurs corps se mouvant avec fluidité, naturellement, en harmonie.

La musique toucha finalement à sa fin, et les deux femmes cessèrent de danser, à contrecœur. Maintenant qu'elle avait dansé avec Yoshi comme elle l'avait promis, Reno n'avait plus aucune excuse pour refuser les danses que d'autres gens lui proposeraient… En fait, elle aurait préféré continuer à danser avec la Duchesse, mais cela ne semblait pas faire partie de ses plans.

Yoshi l'entraîna à l'écart de la piste de danse. Reno remarqua que la Duchesse la tenait toujours par la main. Avait-elle simplement… oublié de la lâcher, ou était-ce volontaire de sa part ? Les deux options semblaient tout autant déroutantes l'une que l'autre… Après une danse il était coutume d'aller s'asseoir ou prendre un rafraîchissement, mais ce n'était pas vers le buffet qu'elles semblaient se diriger.

"Que dirais-tu d'une petite balade dans les jardins ?" demanda Yoshi.

"Oui, pourquoi pas ?" Elle n'avait pas envie de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon, alors autant quitter la pièce.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent par les baies vitrées ouvertes. La Saison touchait à sa fin, mais l'air du soir était encore très doux. Des torchèrent illuminaient les différents chemins, partant dans plusieurs directions. Les jardins du palais étaient gigantesques, avec leurs dizaines de bosquets, de parterres, de bassins, et leur nombre incalculable de fontaines et de topiaires.

"Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ta première Saison sans tes parents ?" demanda Yoshi, tandis qu'elles s'engageaient sur un chemin au hasard.

"Oh, eh bien… Je dois dire que la sensation de liberté est grisante," répondit la jeune noble. "Pour une fois que je n'ai pas ma mère sur le dos… Mais assumer les responsabilités politiques de mon père était assez épuisant… Intéressant, mais difficile. Heureusement que vous étiez là, Duchesse, je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans vous…"

"J'ai trouvé que tu te débrouillais très bien. Les rouages de l'état sont complexes, c'est normal d'être un peu perdue la première fois, mais tu t'en es admirablement bien sortie."

"Merci. Enfin, j'ai été obligée de suivre les directives de mon père, qui ne correspondaient pas vraiment à mes propres opinions…"

"Le Comte est de la vieille école," répondit Yoshi. "Il devrait un peu plus t'écouter et te demander ton avis. Tu as un regard neuf sur les choses. Ce serait plus constructif que simplement te dicter quoi faire… Tu es son héritière après tout."

"Je suis sûre que mon père ne serait pas de cet avis…"

"Il sera forcé de s'en rendre compte lorsque tu rentrera. Il verra bien qu'il peut te faire confiance."

"J'espère que vous avez raison," répondit la jeune noble. "D'ailleurs, je vous remercie de m'avoir accueillie pendant toute la Saison. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas causé trop de soucis, j'aurais pu loger dans l'hôtel particulier de mes parents…"

"Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier de m'avoir tenu compagnie. Ta présence était très appréciable."

"C'était également un plaisir de revoir votre frère et d'apprendre à mieux le connaître."

Elles discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver à un petit kiosque en pierre blanche, offrant un magnifique point de vue sur l'ensemble des jardins. La nuit tombait, aussi les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient pas en profiter pleinement. Elles avaient marché pendant un moment, et s'étaient suffisamment éloignées de la fête pour être seules dans les environs. Même en tendant l'oreille, elles n'arrivaient plus à entendre la musique. Elles s'assirent sur un banc, se reposant un peu après une telle escapade.

"Tu n'as pas froid ?" demanda Yoshi, l'air inquiète. La robe de Reno lui laissait les épaules totalement nues après tout.

"Non, il fait encore bon. Et vous ?" demanda la jeune noble poliment. La robe de la Duchesse n'était pas beaucoup plus couvrante que la sienne…

"Je n'ai pas froid, merci," répondit-elle d'un ton un peu pincé, avant de garder le silence. Reno haussa un sourcil. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle allait lui demander lorsque la Duchesse se tourna vers elle, et lui prit doucement la main. "Reno, je… je pense que tu sais déjà ce que je vais te demander…"

Oui, elle savait… Involontairement, elle se crispa un peu, stressée. Était-elle vraiment prête à entendre la demande de la Duchesse ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Elle savait très bien que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard.

"Mes intentions sont claires depuis un moment maintenant, aussi je doute que ce soit une surprise," reprit Yoshi. "Je t'aime, Reno, et j'ai vraiment aimé vivre à tes côtés pendant ces derniers mois. Si tu le veux bien, nous pourrions poursuivre l'expérience…" Elle marqua une petite pause. "Je… Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit sur le navire, en venant ici, mais malgré tout je dois te le demander… Reno, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

La jeune noble resta silencieuse un moment. A bord du Mermaid elle avait dit à Yoshi qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir répondre à ses attentes, mais… de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis… Elle avait failli l'embrasser, elles avaient vécu presque deux mois ensemble, elles avaient dansé ensemble, et elle était toujours si troublée en sa présence…

"Vous… Vous me demandez ma main…" Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Son cerveau était un peu bloqué.

"Oui. Tu ferais de moi une femme comblée, et je ferais tout pour en faire autant."

Reno resta une fois de plus silencieuse, avant de reprendre.

"A moi, pas à mon père ?"

Yoshi esquissa un sourire.

"Bien sûr. C'est toi que je souhaite épouser, pas lui, alors c'est à toi que je demande. C'est à toi de faire ce choix, pas à tes parents."

Reno cligna deux fois des yeux. Enfin quelqu'un de censé ! Cela avait presque quelque chose de bizarre, alors que toutes les autres familles nobles profitaient du dernier jour de la Saison pour conclure les derniers mariages arrangés…

"Mais…" Elle soupira et baissa les yeux. "Je… Je ne pourrais jamais remplacer la Marquise…"

Yoshi posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. Elle lui releva légèrement le visage pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

"Personne ne te le demande," dit-elle. "Nous en avons déjà parlé, et c'est vrai que j'aime toujours Rami… Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, et je n'ai certainement pas envie que tu la remplaces… Mais je t'aime, Reno. Je vous aime toutes les deux, et je sais que Rami voudrait que je sois heureuse à nouveau. Je sais que c'est une situation délicate pour toi, mais c'est une chose que nous pourrons surmonter, ensemble…"

Reno était perdue. Même si elle savait que ce jour finirait par arriver, elle n'était pas vraiment prête… Oui, elle avait des sentiments pour la Duchesse, mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, qui choisir… Mais… Si elle n'était pas sûre des sentiments d'Akira, elle était en revanche sûre de ceux de Yoshi. La Duchesse Yoshi, la femme qu'elle avait toujours admiré, toujours aimé en secret, lui demandait sa main… Elle avait le pouvoir de rendre la Duchesse Yoshi heureuse…

Lentement, sans y réfléchir, elle ferma la distance qui séparait leurs visages et déposa ses lèvres sur celles si parfaites de la Duchesse. Yoshi parut surprise, mais répondit au baiser, continuant à lui caresser la joue. Reno n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit. Elle avait le cœur serré, à tel point qu'elle en avait mal. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la Duchesse. La main de Yoshi était si chaude sur sa peau, par rapport à l'air doux de la nuit, et ses lèvres étaient si douces.

Elle s'éloigna doucement, rougissant de la tête au pied, détournant le regard du beau visage de cette femme si parfaite.

"D… Duchesse, je…" Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle voulait faire…

"Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite," répliqua Yoshi, voyant bien à quel point elle était troublée. "Mais promets moi d'y réfléchir, d'accord ?"

"Je… Je vais y réfléchir," répondit la jeune noble, serrant un peu la main de la Duchesse. "C'est promis."

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


[1](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote1anc) <https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/yoshi_11.jpg>

[2](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote2anc) <https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/rami_110.jpg>

<https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/rami_210.jpg>

Bonus : <https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/rami_y10.jpg>

[3](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote3anc) <https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/saika_10.jpg>

[4](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote4anc) <https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/kaz_210.jpg>

[5](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote5anc) <https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/sawa_110.jpg>

[6](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote6anc) <https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/kisaki10.jpg>

[7](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote7anc) <https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/satsuk10.jpg>

<https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/satsuk11.jpg>

[8](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote8anc) <https://i37.servimg.com/u/f37/18/59/15/60/kanon_10.jpg>

[9](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote9anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/reno_910.jpg>

De dos aussi... : <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/reno_610.jpg>

[10](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote10anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/kamijo10.jpg>

[11](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote11anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/kisaki10.jpg>

[12](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote12anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/satsuk10.jpg>

[13](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote13anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/sui_410.jpg>

[14](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote14anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/reno_810.jpg>

[15](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote15anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/toki_210.jpg>

[16](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote16anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/kisaki11.jpg>

[17](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote17anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/satsuk11.jpg>

[18](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote18anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/sui_310.jpg>

[19](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote19anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/kanon_10.jpg>

[20](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote20anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/mikage11.jpg>

[21](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote21anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/kanon_11.jpg>

[22](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote22anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/kamijo11.jpg>

[23](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote23anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/hiro_610.jpg>

[24](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote24anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/natsu_10.jpg>

[25](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote25anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/toya_211.jpg>

<https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/toya_210.jpg>

[26](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote26anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/jui_2410.jpg>

Là on voit mieux, mais il est avec Tero de Vidoll :  <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/jui_te10.jpg>

[27](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote27anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/jun_1410.jpg>

[28](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote28anc) C'est juste un clin d’œil au fait que Yumi Wakatsuki ait gagné 5 fois de suite des prix ou je ne sais quoi lors de la Nika Art Exhibition.

[29](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote29anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/kyoki_10.jpg>

[30](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/394897.html#sdfootnote30anc) <https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/yoshi_10.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques précisions. Les noms des hôtels Nikaido et Hoshizaki, c'est les noms de familles de Re:NO et de Yoshi. Le nom du fleuve Wasurenagusa, c'est le nom d'une chanson du Kisaki Project : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8c7BcY3Qj4. D'ailleurs le nom de Glass vient d'une autre chanson du Kisaki Project, Garasu no album : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbO5NnW6YZ4
> 
> Avant de continuer les précisions, je dois faire un point sur les nouveaux personnages :  
> -Rami. Elle n'est pas morte en vrai hein. C'est l'ancienne chanteuse d'Aldious. Elle a quitté le groupe pour des problèmes de santé, avant d'intégrer Raglaia puis de faire carrière solo. Vous pouvez écouter quelques chansons sur youtube : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOpi-w4EUvE  
> -Saika est le nouveau chanteur de Blood Stain Child. S'il est le frère de Yoshi dans cette fic, c'est juste à cause de leur ressemblance sur des photos, qui m'avait bien fait rire : https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/saika_10.jpg  
> https://i58.servimg.com/u/f58/18/59/15/60/yoshi_11.jpg  
> Vous pouvez l'entendre ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqsvXMHPWog  
> -Kaz est le guitariste du groupe chariots. Il a aussi été guitariste de VII sense, avec Juka au chant : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEd9lelLvvE  
> -Satsuki est l'ancien chanteur de Rentrer en soi, qui fait désormais carrière solo, mais il a également été chanteur dans le Kisaki Project. Je vous met une chanson en solo, et une avec Kisaki : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsZTDTPCQzc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bCLNRVB_pA  
> -Sui a chanté dans plusieurs groupes, dont Megaromania bien sûr, et aussi Lin, un groupe de Kisaki. Récemment il a commencé son projet solo, David (prononcé Davidé) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gh6mqmPFVGY  
> -Mikage est batteur. Il a été batteur du Hizaki Grace Project, de VII sense (donc avec Kaz, qu'on a vu plus haut), et de chariots (donc toujours avec Kaz) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=to7geDYUxYs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv-nCur68P0  
> -Hiro est le chanteur de Nocturnal Bloodlust et Natsu est le batteur : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6V8fKIye8s  
> Ils sont tous les deux des personnages de la fanfic de Gueuwen, Les chasseurs, que je vous invite à aller lire : https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/F/Fear-and-Loathing-in-Las-Vegas/Les-Chasseurs/78033.html  
> -Jui, j'en ai certainement déjà parlé dans le Conjurateur, où on l'aperçoit très rapidement. C'est un chanteur, il a été chanteur notamment de Vidoll, dans le Kisaki Project, et actuellement de Gotcharocka. Dans Vidoll il y avait également Rame, d'où leur relation dans cette fic : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JsGeCygfEc  
> Et dans Gotcharocka, il y a également Jun et Toya, d'où leur relation à ces trois là dans cette fic : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PA2jYZL_B0  
> -Jun justement, on en parlait. Donc c'est le guitariste de Gotcharocka, mais il a également été guitariste de Phantasmagoria, aux côtés de Kisaki. Il a également eu son propre groupe où il jouait la guitare et chantait, Spiv States : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbMPafql85k  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YN6Opo9J6Ss  
> -Kyoki est le guitariste de Secilia Luna, le groupe dont viennent aussi Rio et Enju. Plus récemment il a été dans le groupe Insanity Injection, sous le nom de Gaga : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwHcWjyfb3M  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkRQfvcIOdM
> 
> Je crois que c'est tout pour les personnages.  
> Donc repassons aux précisions sur le reste.  
> Oui donc reprenons chronologiquement. Mett Al'Core est un Comté au Nord-Est de Xanadu, qui est le lieu principal de l'action de la fanfiction de Gueuwen, les Chasseurs. J'ai déjà mis le lien mais je le remet ici, donc vous n'aurez pas d'excuses pour ne pas aller voir ^^ : https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/F/Fear-and-Loathing-in-Las-Vegas/Les-Chasseurs/78033.html  
> Bon les amateurs auront reconnu quelques clins d'oeil à Kaamelott tout au long du chapitre.  
> La Saison xanadienne est bien sûr trèèès fortement inspirée de la Saison londonienne, notamment avec les débutantes et tout. Mais je l'ai fait à ma sauce. Le palais royal ressemble bien sûr au château de Versailles, mais avec des verrières, des spires de verre et voila, en mode Xanadu quoi.  
> Pendant le bal, la robe de Sui est en sévipitis, un truc qui n'existe pas dans la réalité. Mais il ne faut pas aller chercher bien loin. Je me suis juste demandé ce qui serait classe pour un type comme Sui, rare, cher et dangereux, et j'ai pensé à du cuir de Séviper, le Pokémon. Et Séviper en allemand c'est Vipitis, j'ai juste mélangé les deux...  
> Je crois qu'on a à peu près fait le tour !! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser en commentaire, et puis j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^  
> 


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohhh !! Désolée pour le délai !!! Petite baisse de motivation, petit syndrome de la page blanche. Mais ça y est, c'est revenu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il valait le coup d'attendre ^^. N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Reno n'avait parlé de la demande en mariage de Yoshi à personne. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Toki et Sawa pour ne pas révéler publiquement le secret. Les deux jeune femmes avaient déjà prouvé leur loyauté en gardant sa relation avec Akira confidentielle. Mais elle savait quel genre de conseils elles lui donneraient. Épouser la Duchesse… Toki dirait quelque chose comme ''Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux hésiter entre une simple soldate et une Duchesse ! Et puis tu l'aimes, non ?'', et Sawa ajouterait ''Oh Mademoiselle, Monsieur et Madame seront si heureux de vous savoir fiancée à sa Grâce ! Et ce serait un vrai mariage d'amour cette fois, pas comme avec le Comte !''.

Et elles auraient sans doute raison… Épouser Yoshi était la chose la plus logique à faire. Ses parents seraient satisfaits. Et elle vivrait heureuse avec Yoshi, elle en était certaine. Yoshi l'aimait. Et elle était à peu près sûre de l'aimer aussi. Oui, elle en était presque sûre. Mais alors pourquoi bloquait-elle ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à aller voir Yoshi et lui dire ces simples trois lettres,  _oui_  ?

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, dans le navire puis le carrosse qui devait les reconduire à Tsubaki, Reno resta très distante avec la Duchesse. Avec tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ne sachant que faire. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait, mais malgré cela elle n'était pas prête. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite ! Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, pas eu le temps de choisir… Ses fiançailles avec Toya lui semblaient encore tellement proches… Tout allait trop vite…

Elle ne pourrait pas rester indécise indéfiniment. Maintenant que Yoshi s'était déclarée, elle attendrait une réponse. Les parchemins people allaient sans doute finir par avoir vent de l'affaire. Ses parents seraient également mis au courant. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir ses responsabilités.

La Duchesse la raccompagna en carrosse jusqu'au château de ses parents. Sa mère l'accueillit avec une étreinte, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait suivi le déroulement de la Saison dans les parchemins, guettant chaque article où figurait le nom de Reno pour voir si elle se comportait comme l'exigeait son rang. Elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, mises à part quelques virées dans les centres commerciaux de la capitale. Son père était également là. Il lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Elle avait convenablement suivi ses consignes et défendu ses intérêts lors des réunions. Au moins une chose qu'elle n'avait pas raté…

Le soir même, ignorant la fatigue du voyage, Reno alla voir Akira. A peine ses valises posées, elle s'était déguisée et était partie. Elle l'avait fait sans même y réfléchir, succombant juste à l'envie de revoir Akira après si longtemps.

La jeune capitaine était au camp. Elle fut surprise de voir Oni entrer dans son bureau, à une heure si tardive.

"Oui ?"

"Je t'amène de la visite," répondit la sergente. "Sans déconner, il faut arrêter ça hein. C'est pas spécialement que je suis attachée au règlement, mais les soldats vont finir par se poser des questions…"

Elle écarta un peu la tenture bloquant l'accès au bureau et laissa passer la jeune noble.

"Reno ?! Tu es rentrée !" s'exclama Akira, se levant immédiatement et venant à sa rencontre.

"Oui, je viens juste de rentrer," répondit-elle. "Je… J'avais envie de te voir. Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenue."

"Ça ne fait rien. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir." Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Reno. "Tu m'as manquée."

"Toi aussi…"

Reno se blottit un instant contre la capitaine, puis tourna son regard vers Oni. Akira comprit aussitôt le message.

"Merci Oni, c'est bon. Bonne nuit."

"Ouais c'est ça, bonne nuit. A plus ma petite Reno. Et tâchez de ne pas faire trop de bruit…" Elle effectua un salut militaire négligé et quitta la tente.

Akira eut à peine le temps de reporter son attention sur Reno que cette dernière l'embrassait furieusement, laissant se déverser toute la frustration de ces dernières semaines. Elle s'agrippait au cou d'Akira, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, emportée par un sentiment d'urgence.

Après un moment, Akira brisa leur étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était assez surprise du comportement de Reno.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu as l'air troublée… Ton voyage s'est mal passé ?"

"Non, non globalement ça s'est bien passé… Mais…" Elle pourra un soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Yoshi, bien sûr… Et elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, pour le moment, c'était Akira. "Tu m'as manquée… Alors moins de paroles et plus d'action !"

Elle embrassa à nouveau Akira, tout en la poussant vers le bureau. La jeune capitaine se laissa faire dans un premier temps. Reno aussi lui avait terriblement manqué et elle avait envie d'elle. Mais elle reprit ses esprits lorsque son dos heurta une pile de paperasse. Son bureau était plein de dossiers, de cartes, de rapports, de plumes et d'encre, et même de thé depuis longtemps froid.

"Attend… Pas ici," murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. Mais Reno ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Si, ici et maintenant. Tu m'as trop manquée, pas le temps d'aller dans une auberge…"

Akira esquissa un sourire.

"Tu sais, je ne dors pas dans mon bureau," dit-elle. "Enfin, pas toujours…" ajouta-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation. "J'ai un lit hein. Viens."

Elle prit la main de Reno et l'emmena dans l'aile de l'immense tente de commandement qui était dévolue aux quartiers privés de la capitaine.

 

* * *

 

 

La chambre d'Akira, tout comme son bureau, était celle de l'ancien capitaine. Malgré sa taille conséquente et son luxe manifeste comparé au reste du camp, elle n'en restait pas moins une chambre sous une tente. Le sol était couvert de tapis et des tapisseries étaient accrochées aux murs de toile. Le mobilier était en bois richement ouvragé et doré à la feuille d'or, probablement hérité de l'ancien capitaine. Reno doutait qu'Akira ait les moyens de s'offrir tout cela. Le lit en lui même était suffisamment large pour deux personnes. Il s'agissait d'un vrai lit et non d'une couchette de soldat. Privilège du rang de capitaine, probablement.

Reno se blottit contre Akira, pensive. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait en venant voir Akira. C'était une erreur… Elle s'en rendait compte, maintenant que l'excitation était retombée. Elle aimait vraiment Akira… Comment pourrait-elle la laisser tomber ? Elle n'aurait pas dû venir. Elle aurait dû rester avec Yoshi. Accepter sa proposition et oublier la jeune capitaine. Elle n'aurait pas dû revenir, c'était trop dur maintenant. Comment pourrait-elle lui annoncer qu'elle allait se marier avec une Duchesse ?

Akira, ignorant tout du dilemme de sa jolie blonde, remarquait néanmoins son air soucieux. Elle lui caressa tendrement la hanche, laissant courir le bout de ses doigts sur la peau douce de Reno, puis vint déposer sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. "Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?"

Reno resta silencieuse un moment. Elle voulait vraiment lui dire la vérité. Elle s'était promise de lui dire après la Saison. Mais comment pourrait-elle ? Comment lui dire qu'elle était en réalité la fille du Comte et qu'elle allait se fiancer à la Duchesse Yoshi ? Comment lui dire que tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu, un caprice de sa part. Qu'elle l'avait utilisée sans vergogne, parce qu'elle voulait fuir ses responsabilités. Qu'elles devaient se séparer et ne jamais se revoir. Comment lui dire tout cela, alors qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle se sentait terriblement égoïste. Elle allait faire souffrir Akira à cause de ses caprices de jeune noble…

Elle devait lui dire, et pourtant elle ne voulait pas le faire ! Elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui dire. Elle aimait vraiment Akira, elle n'y pouvait rien… Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Yoshi, et pourtant elle hésitait. Pourquoi ? Parce que ses sentiments envers Akira étaient sincères. Cela lui apparaissait clairement maintenant. Si elle avait pris la peine de se cacher, de faire de gros efforts pour passer inaperçue, si elle avait continué jusqu'à aujourd'hui malgré leur différence de statut, malgré la promesse d'un mariage avec une Duchesse, c'était pour une seule raison : elle aimait Akira.

Elle lui devait au moins la vérité. Akira l'avait mérité.

"Tu seras là au bal du château ?" demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence. Akira haussa un sourcil.

"Un bal ? Non, je ne suis pas au courant."

Reno eut un soupir. Évidemment… Un grand bal était organisé au château du Comte pour fêter la fin de la Saison, avec toutes les personnes n'ayant pas pu se déplacer à la capitale. Tous les nobles du comté, bien sûr, mais également des bourgeois. Il était coutume d'inviter tous les notables présents au comté au moment du bal. En tant que capitaine, Akira aurait déjà dû recevoir une invitation mais le Comte avait dû en décider autrement… Il méprisait cette roturière ayant osé prendre la place du capitaine Iori…

"Ah bon, ils n'ont pas encore dû envoyer les invitations alors," mentit Reno. "Tu es capitaine, alors tu devrais en recevoir une bientôt."

Bien sûr elle s'arrangerait pour qu'une invitation lui soit effectivement envoyée. Akira viendrait au bal et verrait Reno en tant que fille du Comte. Cette fois Reno ne pourrait pas se défiler. C'était la seule solution, car elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire de vive voix.

"Je suis une soldate moi, qu'est-ce que j'irai faire à un bal ?" répliqua Akira.

"Tu es la capitaine, c'est le genre d'obligations sociales auxquelles un capitaine doit se plier. Et puis, il faudra que je te dise quelque chose là bas."

"Ah, tu es invitée aussi ?" demanda la jeune capitaine, semblant éprouver un peu plus d'intérêt à la perspective du bal en sachant que Reno serait là.

"Oui bien sûr. Je suis riche, tu as oublié ?" répondit la jeune noble avec un petit rire. Akira esquissa une grimace.

"Difficile d'oublier ça. Mais si tu es là, je viendrai. Par contre je suis curieuse maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il faudra que tu me dises là bas ?"

"Tu verras bien."

En réalité, Reno n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de plan. Akira apprendrait la vérité, mais après ?

En rentrant au château le lendemain, Reno s'assura qu'Akira reçoive une invitation. Son père ne serait sans doute pas content, mais après tout l'absence de la capitaine du régiment de sa Majesté en garnison dans le comté serait plus remarquée que sa présence.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sérieux ma grande, tu devrais faire gaffe quand tu invites une fille au camp…" soupira Oni, avachie sur une des deux chaises en face du bureau d'Akira. "Nous autres on s'en fiche, on préfère avoir une capitaine comme toi plutôt qu'un type coincé comme Iori. Mais je ne pense pas que les bannerets soient du même avis…"

"Alors déjà je ne l'ai pas invitée, elle est venue toute seule," répliqua Akira. "Et puis ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'elle vient au camp. Même les gradés ont le droit d'avoir une vie privée."

"Je dis ça pour t'aider hein… Bon sinon, ça va avec la blondinette ? Toujours amoureuse ? Elle est plutôt mignonne, il y a quelques soldats qui sont jaloux. Je crois même avoir vu Tai… Kaiji lui tourner autour une fois à la taverne…" La jeune sergente esquissa un sourire et Akira soupira.

"Oni… Tu n'étais pas venue pour me parler des tours de garde dans le camp des prisonniers ?"

"Ah si c'est vrai… Alors, avec deux trois camarades on se disait que ça serait bien si les relèves pouvaient être un peu plus fréquentes."

"Une relève toutes les deux semaines," répondit-elle. "Je ne me fous pas de vous quand même… C'est ça de monter la garde, on n'a jamais dit que c'était une sinécure…"

"C'est pas faux…" acquiesça Oni. "Mais là il ne s'agit pas d'un poste de garde à trois jours de marche d'ici, mais du camp juste à côté. Il y a sûrement moyen de réduire, non ?"

"Hum… Bon, une relève toutes les semaines alors, en essai. Si ça ne me convient pas, on remettra deux et…"

Elle fut interrompue lorsqu'un conseiller entra dans le bureau. Ce dernier jeta un œil désapprobateur vers Oni, qui était totalement vautrée sur la chaise, puis s'avança vers Akira.

"Capitaine, un message pour vous."

"Ah, merci."

Il lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin, s'inclina brièvement et sortit de la pièce. La jeune capitaine l'ouvrit et le parcouru rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Oni, curieuse.

"Une invitation au bal du château, dans deux jours."

A cette information, Oni ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

"Toi ?! A un bal ?! Ahahaha c'est la meilleure de l'année ! Enfin j'imagine que maintenant que tu es capitaine, tout est possible ! Ma pauvre, devoir assister à cet étalage de débauche et de décadence, je te plains !"

"Oui. Eh bien tu vas devoir y assister aussi… Ils veulent que j'emmène une délégation."

"Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!"

"Ecoute." Elle entreprit de lire à voix haute le parchemin. " _Chère c_ _apitaine. Le Comte et la Comtesse de Tsubaki ont l'honneur de vous convier, vous et une délégation de votre choix, au grand bal du château ayant lieu,_ blablabla…  _Comme toujours, nous espérons que ce bal saura renforcer les liens entre la noblesse et l'armée de sa Majesté et démontrer une fois de plus la loyauté du comté de Tsubaki à la couronne,_  blablabla…"

"Et tu veux que  _moi_ je fasse partie de la délégation ?" demanda Oni. Elle semblait choquée. "Rien que l'idée d'aller dans un château plein de nobles et de bourges me donne des boutons !" Elle commença à se gratter pour prouver ses dires.

"Allez, tu peux bien faire un effort ? Il y aura Reno. Et puis il y aura sans doute de la nourriture comme on en n'a jamais mangé, imagine !"

"Ouais, j'imagine ouais," répliqua la sergente, continuant à se gratter. "Des tonnes de bouffe, oui. Extorquées à des producteurs qui se ruinent la santé et qui ont à peine un quignon de pain pour passer l'hiver !"

"Tu exagères…"

"Pas vraiment… En tout cas c'est hors de question que je foute les pieds dans un endroit pareil. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre."

Akira soupira, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis son amie. Oni avait une dent contre les riches depuis toujours. Akira comprenait ses arguments, mais la trouvait tout de même un peu extrême. Ce n'était quand même pas tous les jours qu'elles pouvaient aller à une fête de riches ! Autant en profiter pour s'amuser et se remplir le ventre. Tant pis pour Oni, elle trouverait d'autres personnes à emmener.

 

* * *

 

 

Le soir du bal, Akira et sa délégation se rendaient au château en berline louée pour l'occasion. La jeune capitaine se demandait si sa délégation ferait l'affaire. Dans l'idéal elle aurait dû emmener des bannerets ou des chevaliers, mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils en profitent pour saper son autorité devant la noblesse du comté. Alors elle avait emmené ses amis.

Oni avait refusé de venir mais ce n'était pas le cas du deuxième sergent de l'ancienne unité d'Akira, Nimo. Depuis qu'Akira était devenue capitaine et que son unité avait été dissoute, Nimo était devenu sergent instructeur. Sa grande expérience dans la marine puis dans l'infanterie en faisait le candidat parfait pour ce poste. Et avec la nécessité d'engager et de former des nouvelles recrues, cette responsabilité lui avait tout naturellement été confiée. Malgré son poste, Nimo était loin d'être riche. Pour le bal, il avait donc ressorti son uniforme de marin. Il portait des hauts-de-chausses noires et des bottes montantes, une chemise blanche et son long manteau de second sur l'Ace, brodé de détails bordeaux et aux épaulettes ornées de franges d'or[1](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote1sym).

Rookie les accompagnait. Le jeune arbalétrier comptait bien utiliser ce bal pour tenter de se rapprocher de Nimo, qui restait pour l'instant insensible à ses signaux. Il pourrait également faire démonstration de ses talents de violoniste devant la cour du Comte. Il avait revêtu ses plus beaux habits pour l'occasion. Il portait une jolie veste aux revers brodés de motifs en forme de feuilles, un foulard blanc noué autour du cou en guise de jabot, et un chapeau orné de tulle noir posé sur ses cheveux gris. Il s'était légèrement maquillé pour l'occasion et avait fait en sorte que ses oreilles de demi-aïdaule soient cachées par ses cheveux[2](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote2sym).

Devant le nombre décroissant d'infirmiers encore en vie dans le régiment et le besoin toujours grandissant en soins, Marcy avait été nommé infirmière en chef. Certains criaient au piston pour dénoncer l'avancement du sergent Nimo et de Marcy, mais la décision avait été prise collégialement et Akira n'avait pas spécialement cherché à favoriser ses amis. Leurs nouveaux postes étaient dû à leur mérite uniquement. Marcy étant d'extraction bourgeoise, il était le seul à avoir plus ou moins l'habitude des bals. Ce serait tout de même sa première fois dans un château. Ce soir là il avait revêtu une longue robe blanche à corsage rouge. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'une pèlerine de soie noire à froufrous blancs, et ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés étaient surmontés d'une structure en dentelle et en perles, ornée d'une rose rouge. Il portait de plus plusieurs colliers de perles noires ou blanches[3](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote3sym).

Toshi était toujours dans son monde, fixant intensément les motifs de la banquette de la berline. Akira avait hésité à l'emmener, c'était risqué si jamais il avait une crise en plein milieu du bal. Mais avec Rookie et Marcy à proximité, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Akira lui avait acheté un costume avec de l'argent qu'il lui avait donné. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il avait trouvé autant d'argent et n'arrivait pas à lui faire dire de manière cohérente, et elle avait fini par abandonner. Il était en tout cas très élégant dans son costume trois pièces au gilet et à la cravate de brocart de soie noire. Les boutons de son costumes ainsi que son épingle à cravate étaient en forme de rose[4](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote4sym).

Akira avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu pour ne pas donner une mauvaise image d'elle, et donc du régiment. Elle savait que beaucoup de nobles étaient encore opposés à sa nomination au grade de capitaine. Elle était d'ailleurs un peu stressée de devoir leur faire face ce soir, mais escomptait bien leur prouver qu'elle était capable de représenter l'armée de sa Majesté. Elle avait donc opté pour un costume d'un blanc étincelant, brodé d'argent et aux boutons en or. Sa chemise était rayée verticalement de bandes noires et blanches, et elle portait un foulard de satin blanc noué autour du cou. Ses cheveux arboraient toujours une longue mèche noire du côté gauche et une longue mèche blonde du côté droit[5](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote5sym).

Malgré le stress, Akira était curieuse. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Reno à l'intérieur et surtout d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Et pourquoi avoir attendu qu'un bal soit donné au château pour lui dire ? Reno avait été un peu bizarre la dernière fois, après son retour de voyage. Elle espérait que ce n'était rien de grave.

Marcy aussi semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Akira aurait cru qu'il serait joyeux à l'idée d'aller à un bal et de danser avec des beaux garçons. Ceci dit, il avait abandonné sa vie de bourgeois pour une vie d'infirmière dans l'armée. Mais s'il n'avait pas envie de venir il aurait dû le dire. Akira ne l'aurait pas forcé.

"Tout va bien Marcy ?" demanda-t-elle. Marcy se tourna vers elle, l'air surpris.

"Hum ? Oui oui, tout va bien."

"Notre infirmière boude," expliqua Rookie avec un sourire en coin.

"C'est faux !" répliqua un peu trop précipitamment l'infirmière.

"Mais pourquoi ?" demanda la jeune capitaine. Rookie semblait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

"Parce qu'un certain chevalier ne vient pas…" répondit le demi-aïdaule, amusé.

"N'importe quoi !"

"Ah bon ?" répliqua-t-il. "Alors pourquoi était-il à l'infirmerie juste avant qu'on s'en aille ?"

"Parce que… Il avait mal à… à la tête. C'est ça. Je lui ai donné un médicament et puis je l'ai viré de l'infirmerie parce qu'on allait être en retard !"

Rookie haussa un sourcil, ne cachant pas son air sceptique. Akira soupira.

"Taiki ne peut pas venir… C'est un chevalier, un fils de Baron. Des gens risqueraient de le reconnaître, alors qu'il est censé être mort."

"Je sais," répondit Marcy, tournant le regard vers la fenêtre. "Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec lui…"

Akira n'insista pas. Ou bien Marcy avait vraiment un problème avec le fait de retourner à un bal de riches après avoir quitté cette vie, ou bien il se passait des choses entre lui et Taiki qui ne la regardaient pas. Elle espérait que Marcy s'amuserait un peu quand même, ils étaient là pour cela après tout.

"Ah ! On arrive, regardez !" s'exclama Rookie, pointant par la fenêtre. Tous se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il indiquait et Akira fit pivoter manuellement la tête de Toshi, qui regardait dans la mauvaise direction.

La berline approchait effectivement de la colline où se trouvait le château de Tsubaki. Il surplombait la ville. Au loin, on pouvait voir les faubourgs et les murailles entourant la cité. Le château en lui même était un ancien château fort, maintes fois rénovés. Il était fait de pierres claires, drapées de bannières aux armoiries du comté, un camélia. Le château dégageait une aura de puissance, trônant fièrement au sommet d'une colline dont les fortifications étaient encore visibles au milieu de la végétation. Une rivière contournait la colline, témoignant de l'existence passée de douves.

"Chef, vous venez de Tsubaki, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Nimo. "Vous étiez déjà venue au château ?"

"Non, je viens de faubourgs," répondit-elle. "Des quartiers pauvres. C'est la première fois que je vois le château d'aussi près…"

La route menant au château serpentait, traversant d'abord les sous-bois à la base de la colline, puis longeant de majestueux jardins à la xanadienne. La route était bordée de hampes supportant de nombreuses bannières ornées du camélia du comté.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en haut de la colline. De nombreux carrosses étaient là et la petite cour devant le château grouillait d'activité. Des valets de pied s'activaient pour venir accueillir les divers invités, tous plus riches les uns que les autres.

La berline fit une manœuvre et s'arrêta devant le château. Un valet vint ouvrir la porte. Akira descendit la première, présentant l'invitation qui lui avait été envoyée.

"Soyez la bienvenue, capitaine. Veuillez me suivre."

Le valet s'inclina légèrement et l'invita d'un geste à lui emboîter le pas. Les quatre autres sortirent également de la berline, regardant le château d'un air ébahi. Akira les imita, levant les yeux sur les hauts murs blancs qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors vu que de loin.

Sur leur passage, certains invités leur adressèrent des regards curieux, voire légèrement hostiles. Ils se demandaient sans doute qui pouvait bien oser venir au bal du château dans une berline de location. Et malgré leurs vêtements sommes toutes acceptables ils ne devaient pas avoir l'allure d'un groupe de bourgeois, à marcher ainsi en jetant des regards ébahis tout autour d'eux.

Le valet les mena dans une grande salle de bal, déjà bondée. Akira et son groupe était vraiment très impressionnés par tout cet étalage de richesse. Le Comte et la Comtesse devaient être immensément riches ! Bien sûr Akira savait que Tsubaki était un des comtés les plus puissants du royaume et un fidèle allié de la couronne, après tout elle était originaire d'ici. Mais le savoir et le voir étaient deux choses différentes. Toshi était resté bouche bée en entrant dans la salle, et ne l'avait pas encore refermée. Un des lustres en cristal semblait le captiver tout particulièrement et il faillit foncer dans une élégante dame car il ne regardait pas devant lui. Nimo tentait de conserver un air digne convenant à son poste, mais il était également très impressionné. Rookie quant à lui manqua de lâcher l'étui de son violon, de surprise. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre les magnifiques costumes, le faste des lieux, la musique s'élevant de l'orchestre et la nourriture en abondance sur le buffet. Même Marcy n'avait jamais vu de fête comme celle-ci et était subjugué.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent. La noblesse et la haute bourgeoisie du comté étaient réunies ici et tout le monde se connaissait, aussi les nouvelles têtes ne passaient pas inaperçues. Une jeune femme vint à leur rencontre. Malgré le luxe ambiant, il aurait été difficile de ne pas la reconnaître. Toki portait une tenue aussi courte que d'ordinaire. Sa tenue était constituée d'une petite robe aux volants roses et blancs et de hautes bottes blanches lacées de rubans roses. Un collier de perles orné d'un gros saphir rose était autour de son cou, et ses longs cheveux châtains étaient parfaitement coiffés, surmontés d'une structure florale aux tons blancs et roses[6](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote6sym).

"Akira, salut !" dit-elle en s'approchant. "Salut tout le monde," ajouta-t-elle, les détaillant rapidement du regard. Elle eut un regard satisfait en voyant la tenue hors de prix mais très élégante de Toshi, qui lui donnait vraiment l'allure d'un noble, et un regard appréciateur en voyant Nimo, bien que cela n'ait rien à voir avec sa tenue. Les différents membres du groupe la saluèrent.

"Salut Toki," répondit Akira. "Ça a l'air d'être une… euh… super soirée." Elle n'était pas très à l'aise au milieu de toute cette richesse. Ce n'était pas son monde, tout lui semblait irréel. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour fouler le sol d'un château ! Toki eut un air amusé devant sa gêne.

"Et encore, tu n'as pas goûté la nourriture. Il y a plein de choses à boire aussi. Et quand on commencera à danser, ce sera encore mieux !"

"Je n'en doute pas. Reno n'est pas encore là ?" Elle la chercha des yeux.

"Ah, non pas encore. Mais elle ne devrait pas tarder. De toute façon, quand elle arrivera tu le saurasimmédiatement." Elle lui adressa un sourire mystérieux. "Allez venez, je vais vous emmener au buffet et vous présenter des gens."

Toki les entraîna à travers la foule de convives magnifiquement vêtus. En chemin, Akira entendit qu'on l'appelait.

"Capitaine ? Capitaine Akira, ohé !"

Akira se tourna, voyant une main s'agiter en l'air. Elle tapota l'épaule de Nimo.

"Allez avec Toki, je reviens."

Nimo acquiesça et la petite bande suivit Toki jusqu'au buffet de hors d’œuvre. Akira quant à elle fendit la foule en direction de la main s'agitant à son attention. Elle découvrit alors la lieutenante Root de la garde de Tsubaki, qui lui souriait joyeusement et lui faisait signe de venir. La lieutenante n'était pas en uniforme. Elle portait un élégant costume de bal, composé d'une chemise blanche à jabot, aux boutons en forme de roses noires, et d'une veste de brocard bleu nuit, brodée de fil d'or et orné d'épaulettes à franges dorées[7](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote7sym). La lieutenante était accompagnée d'une jeune femme plus petite de presque une tête, aux cheveux noirs attachés en un gracieux chignon et agrémentésd'une fleur blanche. Elle était vêtue à la mode des Îles Orientales, portant un léger kimono blanc aux motifs floraux violets[8](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote8sym).

"Madame !" La lieutenante se mit au garde à vous dès qu'Akira fut devant elles. "Lieutenante Root, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi."

"Bonsoir, lieutenante. Bien sûr, je me souviens de vous." Comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier ? Lors de leur seule rencontre, la lieutenante accompagnait le seigneur Zin sur le champ de bataille. Elle l'avait regardée avec admiration et lui avait demandé de lui serrer la main. Akira avait trouvé cela un peu bizarre. Elle adressa un regard interrogatif à la jeune femme aux côtés de Root.

"Madame, je vous présente mon épouse, la Baronne Yumi Wakatsuki. Yumi, je te présente la capitaine Akira."

Akira haussa un sourcil, un peu surprise. Alors comme cela Root, une lieutenante, était mariée à une Baronne ? Mais au vu des vêtements qu'elle portait, elle était probablement une noble elle aussi. La Baronne Wakatsuki exécuta une révérence et Akira s'inclina.

"Mes hommages, Baronne."

"Enchantée, capitaine," répondit Yumi. "Mon épouse ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre égard. Le régiment a de la chance de vous avoir."

"Eh bien, je crois que votre avis n'est pas partagé par grand monde…" Elle était tout de même contente que quelqu'un pense cela. Elle était un peu surprise, car la Baronne était une noble. Mais après tout elle était mariée à une militaire.

"Ça, c'est parce qu'ils ne vous ont pas vu vaincre un mage de feu en duel !" s'exclama la lieutenante, joyeuse. "Moi non plus ceci dit… Mais tout le monde raconte vos exploits et même le seigneur Zin a dit que c'était vrai !"

"Oui c'est vrai mais bon, n'exagérez pas trop. J'ai bien failli y rester…" Son combat contre San avait été très difficile. Elle garderait certaines cicatrices toute sa vie…

"Vous êtes trop modeste, madame," répliqua la lieutenante. "J'aurais aimé voir cela ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, vous avez aussi remporté les batailles suivantes."

Akira n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un valet s'avança dans la pièce et se planta droit comme un piquet.

"Sa grâce la Duchesse Yoshi de Miwaku !" annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. La plupart des convives tournèrent la tête vers la porte, et Akira en fit autant.

La Duchesse Yoshi entra, immédiatement entourée de diverses personnes qui venaient lui parler ou lui faire des courbettes. Avant qu'elle ne soit bloquée par la foule, Akira eut le temps de voir une femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle, mais encore jeune. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en une cascade de boucles retombant sur son épaule droite. Elle portait une élégante robe de soirée de satin rouge et de long gants en dentelle noire. Malgré la simplicité de sa tenue, comparée à d'autres invités, elle dégageait une prestance et une distinction qui témoignaient de son rang[9](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote9sym). Elle était accompagnée d'une femme de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs ornés d'une fleur violette et portant une robe assortie à celle de la Duchesse, faite de satin violet[10](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote10sym).

Akira était impressionnée. Une Duchesse ! Elle, une roturière sans le sou récemment montée en grade, se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'une Duchesse. Tout ce beau monde et ce faste, ce n'était vraiment pas son univers. Mais elle ferait de son mieux pour ne pas ternir l'image du régiment. Elle se félicitait de ne pas avoir forcé Oni à venir, finalement…

La lieutenante Root semblait se faire un devoir d'expliquer à la capitaine les rouages de la haute société.

"C'est la Duchesse Yoshi," dit-elle. "Elle a sa résidence secondaire dans le comté et donc elle est souvent là. A côté d'elle se trouve la Baronne Aruto, sa dame de compagnie. Il semblerait que la Duchesse soit fiancée avec la fille du Comte, enfin c'est ce qui se dit."

"Je me demande si elles vont profiter de ce bal pour officialiser leur liaison…" ajouta la Baronne Wakatsuki, songeuse.

"Ah bon." Akira n'avait pas grand-chose à faire des histoires d'amour des grands de ce monde. Elle n'était là que pour faire acte de présence, et parce que Reno lui avait dit qu'elle aurait quelque chose à lui dire. Elle n'était toujours pas là d'ailleurs… Akira commençait à s'inquiéter.

"Venez madame, je vais vous présenter à la Duchesse !" s'exclama Root, attrapant le bras d'Akira et la tirant vers l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Erm… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bien utile. Je suis une roturière, ne l'oubliez pas."

"Vous êtes la capitaine de la garnison, je suis sûre que la Duchesse aimerait vous rencontrer."

En tant que capitaine, Akira ne savait pas si elle devait aller présenter ses hommages à la Duchesse ou pas. Elle aurait dû se renseigner un peu plus sur le protocole avant de venir… Mais la lieutenante Root semblait trouver cela nécessaire, alors Akira finit par la suivre.

La Duchesse était en plein échange de mondanités avec une femme que Root nomma comme étant la Vicomtesse Rio. Akira n'avait pas envie de les déranger, mais la lieutenante marcha vers elles sans se soucier d'interrompre leur discussion. Elle s'inclina.

"Duchesse, Vicomtesse, Baronne," salua-t-elle. "Permettez moi de vous présenter la capitaine Akira."

La Duchesse haussa les sourcils, l'air surprise et intriguée. La Baronne et la Vicomtesse, quant à elle, lui lancèrent un regard noir. Surtout la Baronne. Akira se sentit rougir légèrement. Pourquoi avait-elle suivi Root… Mais elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant, elle s'inclina donc profondément.

"Votre… Votre grâce, mes dames, c'est un honneur," dit-elle, bafouillant légèrement.

"Capitaine Akira, c'est bien cela ?" demanda la Duchesse, et Akira hocha la tête. "Nous entendons beaucoup parler de vous ces derniers temps."

"Une roturière qui devient capitaine, ce n'est pas commun," ajouta la Baronne Aruto. "Je dirais même que c'est étrange. D'autres candidats étaient mieux placés que vous."

"Eh bien… L'urgence de la situation et la nécessité d'une hiérarchie fonctionnelle ont fait que…" bafouilla Akira, sentant ses joues s'empourprer. La Baronne ne semblait pas être du même avis que Root ou Yumi… Akira savait que cela arriverait, mais n'était pas prête pour autant.

"On raconte que vous avez fomenté une mutinerie contre les bannerets après la mort du capitaine Iori," continua Aruto, fixant Akira de ses yeux noirs.

"C'est faux, je vous assure, Baronne. Je… J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour réorganiser les troupes et éviter la déroute…" Elle voulait soupirer mais se retint. Évidemment, son petit épisode de rébellion et surtout celui de Taiki n'étaient pas passés inaperçus aux yeux de la haute société. Ou plutôt personne ne semblait accorder d'importance au fait que Taiki ait frappé un banneret, mais tout le monde l'accusait elle de lui avoir donné l'ordre de se rebeller…

"La capitaine Akira a pris les choses en main et a permis de remporter la bataille," protesta Root. Akira se sentit prise d'un élan d'affection pour la jeune lieutenante. Au moins elle n'était pas toute seule pour faire face à ses détracteurs.

"Il me semble plutôt que c'est l'arrivée inopinée des troupes du Duc Kamijo qui ont permis de remporter la victoire," répliqua Aruto, lançant un regard chargé de mépris à la jeune capitaine. Akira était plutôt grande et n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider, mais elle se sentait toute petite sous le regard noir de cette imposante Baronne. Même si elle était capitaine, elle n'était qu'une roturière, et elle le resterait toute sa vie.

"Il suffit, Aruto," déclara la Duchesse. "La capitaine a été nommée par le connétable Sui. S'il l'a choisie, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire."

"Oui eh bien j'aurais deux ou trois choses à dire au connétable sur sa façon de donner des grades aux premiers venus…"

La Duchesse ignora la remarque de sa dame de compagnie et fit signe à Akira de la suivre. Elle se mit en route vers le buffet.

En chemin, Akira chercha ses compagnons des yeux. Marcy s'était trouvé un cavalier. Toshi avait été accaparé par deux jeunes femmes et les écoutait bavarder tout en les regardant d'un air absent. Nimo et Rookie étaient encore au buffet, avec Toki. Nimo et Toki discutaient, tandis que Rookie restait très proche du sergent et lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux à la jeune femme. Akira les aurait bien rejoint, mais la Duchesse l'emmenait à l'autre bout du buffet. Elle s'arrêta finalement, prit deux verres de champagne et en tendit un à Akira. Derrières elles, la Baronne Aruto plissa les yeux et lança un regard noir à la capitaine.

"Merci votre grâce," dit Akira d'une voix hésitante, prenant le verre qu'elle lui tendait.

"J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez originaire de Tsubaki, capitaine, est-ce vrai ?"

"Oui. Je viens des faubourgs."

"Des faubourgs ?" répéta la Duchesse, surprise. Avait-elle oublié qu'elle parlait à une roturière. "Je n'ai jamais visité les faubourgs…"

"J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à voir, votre grâce…" Akira esquissa un sourire, pensant à ce qu'Oni aurait pu répondre à sa place. Yoshi resta pensive un moment, hochant légèrement la tête.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, capitaine," dit-elle finalement. "Veuillez excuser le comportement de ma dame de compagnie. Comme pour beaucoup, l'annonce de votre nomination a été une surprise."

"Et pas pour vous, votre grâce ?"

"Oh si, pour moi aussi bien sûr. Mais je fais confiance au connétable Sui. Et jusqu'à présent vous ne lui avez pas donné tort, la frontière est bien défendue."

"Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons. Mais nous manquons d'effectif… Si le seigneur Rame se décide à lancer une attaque de grande envergure, nous…" elle soupira. "Nous ne serons pas de taille."

La Duchesse détourna un instant le regard, l'air désolée.

"Cela n'est pas de mon ressort, j'en suis navrée," dit-elle. "Mais au moins vous êtes là pour défendre le comté. Je pense que les habitants de Tsubaki sont rassurés de savoir qu'une de leurs compatriotes les protège."

"Ceux qui ne sont pas en colère contre ma nomination, peut-être…"

"Oh, capitaine, il y a quelqu'un que je devrais vous présenter," ajouta la Duchesse, changeant de sujet. "Vous l'auriez de toute manière rencontré dans les jours qui viennent, mais autant profiter de l'occasion. Aruto, s'il te plaît ?"

Aruto s'inclina légèrement devant sa maîtresse et s'en alla. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagnée d'un homme vêtu d'un élégant costume noir aux manches bordées de froufrous, et portant un jabot noir maintenu par une broche ornée d'une obsidienne. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient teints en rouge et son visage était maquillé avec raffinement[11](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote11sym). L'homme s'inclina profondément devant Yoshi.

"Votre grâce, vous m'avez fait appeler ?"

"Oui. Cher commissaire, je vous présente la capitaine Akira. Capitaine, le commissaire Tana."

"Ah, commissaire," s'exclama Akira, lui tendant la main. Il la serra immédiatement. "J'ai été prévenue de votre visite, mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà à Tsubaki."

"Capitaine, c'est un plaisir. Des affaires m'ont amené plus tôt que prévu dans la région."

Akira avait reçu un courrier quelques jours auparavant, annonçant la venue du commissaire Tana. Un haut fonctionnaire travaillant pour l'armée et chargé de visiter la garnison, suite aux différentes batailles et au récent changement de capitaine. Tana devrait envoyer ses rapports au bureau du connétable, concernant notamment l'état financier et humain du régiment.

"Comment se passe votre prise de fonction," demanda-t-il aimablement.

"Eh bien, entre les raids du seigneur Rame, la garnison à gérer et les nouvelles habitudes à prendre du fait de ma nouvelle fonction, je n'ai pas une seconde à moi. Mais vous verrez cela par vous même," dit-elle. Elle espérait d'ailleurs que les rapports du commissaire encourageraient le haut commandement à lui envoyer des renforts.

"Bien sûr. Ma visite n'est qu'une formalité, je suis d'ores et déjà convaincu que vous vous en sortez très bien."

Akira haussa un sourcil, prise d'un doute. Est-ce que ce Tana prenait son travail au sérieux, ou allait-il seulement pirater ses réserves de thé quelques jours, faire un rapport en disant que tout va bien, et partir sans avoir obtenu de troupes supplémentaires de la part du connétable ?

"Il me semble que vous ayez quelques difficultés avec les chevaliers, n'est-ce pas ?" ajouta-t-il. Akira acquiesça. Inutile de mentir alors qu'il le verrait bien une fois au camp. "Évidemment, vous n'êtes pas une noble… Oh, mais pourquoi ne participeriez-vous pas aux joutes qui auront lieu dans deux semaines ? Voilà qui serait de nature à les apprivoiser, c'est certain."

"Des joutes ? Je ne suis pas chevaleresse, commissaire."

"Mais votre poste de capitaine vous en ouvre les portes. J'ai ouïe dire que vous étiez une fameuse combattante. Vous voir livrer combat dans les lices inciteraient sûrement les chevaliers à vous respecter."

Akira y songea un instant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se battre à cheval. Elle avait appris à monter, bien sûr, mais jamais en portant armure lourde, lance et bouclier, et sur un cheval caparaçonné… Ceci dit le commissaire avait sûrement raison. Cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal aux bannerets de voir qu'elle aussi savait monter à cheval comme eux.

"J'y réfléchirai, commissaire. Merci pour la suggestion."

"Bien ! Je vais donc vous noter parmi les inscrits !" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Akira retint un soupir. Voilà donc quel genre d'affaires l'avait amené plus tôt à Tsubaki : le sport… Elle avait de sérieux doute quant à sa visite à la garnison…

Autour d'eux, des murmures se firent entendre. Les gens se tournaient vers le majestueux escalier trônant à l'une des extrémités de la pièce. Un valet venait d'en descendre.

"Sa grandeur le Comte de Tsubaki, la Comtesse de Tsubaki et leur fille," annonça-t-il, avant de s'écarter.

"Ah, elle arrive," déclara la Duchesse.

"Votre fiancée, c'est bien cela ?" demanda Akira, curieuse malgré elle.

"Eh bien, elle ne m'a pas encore donné sa réponse. J'espère pouvoir l'affirmer bientôt."

Le Comte et la Comtesse apparurent, descendant les escaliers. Le Comte était un homme d'un certain âge. Il avait l'allure et la démarche d'un ancien guerrier, que le temps avait moins épargné que les combats. A son bras, sa femme était tout aussi âgée mais avait toujours l'air d'une dame distinguée et raffinée. Derrière eux descendait leur fille, âgée seulement d'une vingtaine d'année. Akira resta bouche bée. C'était Reno ! Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille, même si finalement elle ne l'avait pas souvent vu avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Reno descendait derrière le Comte et la Comtesse, vêtue d'une petite robe bleu nuit brodée de motifs en forme de croix, arrivant jusqu'à ses genoux. En dessous, ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'élégantes bottes montantes noires. Sa robe était à manches longues et arborait un nœud autour du col. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués en deux longues couettes reposant sur ses épaules, et surmontés d'un gros nœud assorti à sa robe[12](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote12sym). Reno avait choisi une robe sage, pour cette soirée très spéciale.

Akira n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Reno descendait-elle cet escalier, derrière le Comte et la Comtesse ? Reno était… leur fille ?! En fait d'une bourgeoise, Reno était la fille du Comte de Tsubaki ?! C'était insensé !

Pourtant, autour d'elle, personne ne semblait trouver cela étrange. Les convives accueillaient le couple comtal et leur fille avec les hommages dus à leur rang. L'expression de choc sur le visage d'Akira devait être visible car lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers Toki, cette dernière eut un petit rire. Elle hocha la tête, confirmant à la jeune capitaine qu'il s'agissait effectivement de Reno.

Le Comte et la Comtesse furent immédiatement accaparés par des invités. Akira reconnut la Vicomtesse Rio, qui lui avait été présentée peu de temps auparavant. Reno, pour sa part, se dirigea vers elles. Akira se souvint soudainement de ce qui lui avaient dit Root et la Duchesse : Reno était la fiancée de Yoshi ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Était-ce… une rupture ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle invitée à ce bal ?! N'y avait-il pas de moyen de lui annoncer plus en douceur que tout était fini entre elles et qu'elle allait se marier avec une Duchesse ? L'avait-elle invitée pour l'humilier publiquement ?!

Derrière, la Baronne Aruto esquissa un sourire satisfait et cruel, fixant la capitaine. La Duchesse n'avait d'yeux que pour Reno. Dès que la jeune noble fut à leur portée, elle s'avança pour lui prendre les mains.

"Bonsoir Reno. Tu es adorable dans cette robe."

"Duchesse," répondit la jeune noble, effectuant une révérence. "Baronne. Commissaire, je suis ravie que vous aillez pu venir."

La Baronne Aruto s'inclina brièvement, imitée par le commissaire Tana. Yoshi fit un geste de la main vers Akira.

"Reno, je te présente la capitaine Akira. Capitaine, permettez-moi de vous présenter la demoiselle Reno, fille du Comte de Tsubaki."

Akira était perdue. Devait-elle présenter ses hommages à Reno ? Faire comme si elle ne la connaissait pas ? Comme si elle ne venait pas d'apprendre que sa petite amie était fiancée à une Duchesse ? Mais ce fut Reno qui brisa le silence la première.

"Nous nous connaissons déjà," dit-elle, lui adressant un sourire. Akira ne savait pas comment réagir.

"Oh, vraiment ?" demanda Yoshi, curieuse. Elle ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcils de la Baronne Aruto. Voyant qu'Akira ne réagissait toujours pas, sous le choc, Reno prit les choses en main.

"Puis-je vous emprunter la capitaine un moment, Duchesse ?" demanda-t-elle. Yoshi eut l'air déçue. Elle pensait qu'elles allaient danser ensemble, mais elle acquiesça tout de même.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr…"

Reno attrapa Akira par le bras et l'emmena avec elle. Akira eut tout juste le temps de reposer son verre, qu'elle n'avait pas touché, et suivit Reno vers le milieu de la pièce, où quelques convives dansaient. Akira resta plantée là à regarder la jeune noble, une expression de confusion sur le visage, n'arrivant pas vraiment à se décider entre l'incompréhension et la colère.

"Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions… Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais s'il te plaît, danse avec moi," demanda Reno d'un air presque implorant.

Akira soupira, mais prit tout de même la main que Reno lui tendait. Elles étaient au beau milieu d'un bal au château du Comte, il ne valait mieux pas risquer un scandale… Elles se mirent à danser doucement. Akira n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de danse et elle était trop préoccupée pour se soucier du rythme de la musique.

"Tu es la fille du Comte," dit-elle d'une voix blessée et accusatrice. "Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?"

Reno baissa les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas… J'avais peur de ta réaction. Que… Que tu me rejettes à cause de ça… Et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais peur de te le dire…"

"Alors tu as préféré me mentir ? Tu m'as utilisée…"

"Non !" protesta Reno devant l'air triste d'Akira, tâchant de ne pas trop élever la voix. "Non, ça n'a jamais été mon intention ! Je ne t'ai jamais menti, je… je ne t'ai juste pas dit toute la vérité…" Elle soupira. "En plus il fallait que je me cache pour venir te voir. Que je me déguise. Si mes parents l'apprenaient…"

"Alors pourquoi me dire tout ça ce soir ?" demanda Akira, la colère la gagnant finalement. "C'est parce que tu vas te marier avec la Duchesse ? Parce que même si je suis une roturière, tu as l'impression de me devoir la vérité avant de m'abandonner, c'est ça ?! Pourquoi tu m'as invitée à ce bal hein ? Pourquoi faire ça en public ?" Elle sentait ses mains trembler. Elle se sentait trahie, bafouée. Elle croyait que Reno l'aimait ! "Pourquoi m'infliger ça ?! Tu as peur de moi, c'est ça ? Peur que je te fasse quelque chose si tu me l'avais dit en privé ?! Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça !"

"Arrête !" s'exclama Reno, le ton de sa voix attirant l'attention de leurs voisins les plus proches. Akira s'arrêta, voyant que les yeux de la jeune noble brillaient comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. "Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Ce… Ce n'est pas de toi que j'avais peur, mais de moi ! J'avais peur de me défiler une fois de plus, et de ne rien te dire… Alors je t'ai invitée ici, comme ça je n'aurais pas pu me défiler… Je… J'ai fait ça parce que je n'arrivais pas à te dire la vérité…"

Akira resta silencieuse un moment, les lèvres pincées.

"D'accord. Eh bien je sais maintenant. J'ai même pu rencontrer ta fiancée," dit-elle d'un ton sec. Elle détourna les yeux. "Je ne suis pas sûre que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu me fais. De… De la douleur que je ressens. Je t'aimais, Reno… Et je croyais que c'était réciproque… Mais je me suis bien plantée." Elle lâcha la jeune noble. "Ta fiancée à l'air gentille. J'espère que vous serez heureuses."

Elle regarda une dernière fois Reno, le sentiment de trahison visible sur son visage, et tourna les talons avant de perdre sa dignité. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer ici, devant tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer devant Reno.

La jeune noble la rattrapa par le bras. Akira tenta de se dégager, mais Reno tint bon.

"Attend ! Tu… Tu ne comprends pas !"

"Si, j'ai très bien compris !"

"Akira, s'il te plaît ! Regarde moi !"

Leur petit manège avait attiré l'attention des danseurs les plus proches. Yoshi les regardait également, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait et trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elles disaient par dessus la musique de l'orchestre. Akira soupira et se retourna.

"Quoi ? Tu crois que tu ne m'as pas fait assez de mal comme ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir à ajouter ?" Elle ne dissimulait pas la colère dans sa voix. Elle avait été bien stupide de croire qu'elle pouvait sortir avec une riche. Elle avait été bien stupide de ne pas comprendre depuis le début que Reno lui mentait.

"Ce… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! S'il te plaît Akira, écoute moi…" Encore une fois, le ton de la jeune noble était implorant. Tout se passait de travers, elle n'avait pas voulu cela. "Je… C'est vrai que la Duchesse m'a demandé ma main, mais je ne lui ai pas donné de réponse… Ce… C'est toi que j'aime, Akira… Ça a toujours été toi…"

"Ben voyons ! Tu crois que je vais avaler ça maintenant ? Qu'une noble dans ton genre s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme moi, alors que tu es fiancée à une Duchesse ?!"

"Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que j'avais peur de te le dire !" répliqua Reno, désespérée. "M… Mais si je t'ai invitée ce soir, c'est parce que je ne veux plus me cacher ! Je m'en fiche que mes parents l'apprennent maintenant ! Je m'en fiche si c'est scandaleux ! Je t'aime !"

Pour prouver ses dires elle attrapa les pans de la veste d'Akira, l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa, en plein milieu de la salle de bal. La jeune capitaine en resta coite. Les regards se tournèrent vers elles, d'abord ceux de leurs voisins, puis les autres lorsqu'ils comprirent que quelque chose se produisait. Yoshi, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à présent, en lâcha son verre qui alla se briser par terre, tachant le bas de sa robe de champagne.

Akira pouvait entendre des exclamations de chocs venir des gens autour d'eux, et honnêtement elle était tout aussi choquée. Elle n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre. La petite bourgeoise blondinette qui était sa petite-amie était en fait la fille du Comte de Tsubaki et la fiancée d'une Duchesse. Cela faisait beaucoup à avaler en une seule soirée ! Mais cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : que Reno rompait avec elle ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec une Duchesse ? Elle n'était qu'une roturière, une militaire… Et pourtant Reno l'embrassait devant tout le monde. Devant la Duchesse…

Akira cligna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

"Reno…" Elle caressa le joue de la jeune noble, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. La Comtesse s'approcha d'elles, furieuse. Une expression de peur passa sur le visage de Reno, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir sa mère l'attrapa par la bras, la tira pour l'éloigner d'Akira et lui asséna une gifle sonore.

Les derniers danseurs qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué le grabuge s'interrompirent. Quelqu'un fit signe à l'orchestre d'arrêter de jouer, et un silence pesant tomba sur la salle de bal. Reno posa une main sur sa joue, des larmes de douleur lui montant aux yeux.

"Fille indigne !" s'écria la Comtesse, prise de tremblements tant elle était outrée. "Tu as donc décidé d'apporter la honte sur notre famille ?!"

"M… Mère, arrêtez de vouloir me contrôler !" s'exclama la jeune noble, se tenant la joue. "Je ne serais jamais la petite fille sage que vous voulez que je sois !"

Pendant un instant Akira pensa que la Comtesse allait à nouveau gifler sa fille, mais finalement Reno tourna les talons et s'en alla, la posture droite, tâchant de conserver sa dignité sous le regard scandalisé de l'assemblée.

La Comtesse se tourna vers Akira, furibonde.

"Vous ! Voyez ce que vous avez fait ! Jeter ainsi l’opprobre sur notre famille, vous devriez avoir honte !"

Akira ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle ne voulait pas s'exposer à plus de problèmes et ternir la réputation du régiment, et surtout elle ne voulait pas attirer d'autres ennuis à Reno. Autour d'elle, les convives n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de savoir comment réagir non plus. Le sentiment le plus partagé semblait être le choc, suivi de près par l'animosité et le dégoût. Akira pouvait sentir le regard noir de la Baronne Aruto lui percer le dos. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la tête de la Duchesse… De rares personnes parmi l'assemblée avaient l'air désolée pour elle. Ses compagnons, bien sûr, mais également la lieutenante Root et la Baronne Wakatsuki, ainsi que Toki.

Plus courageuse que les autres, la Vicomtesse Rio s'approcha de sa grande amie la Comtesse. Elle lui prit doucement les bras pour lui offrir un soutien physique et moral. La Comtesse se laissa faire, tremblante et semblant sur le point de faire une crise d'hystérie. La Vicomtesse Rio lança un regard assassin vers Akira.

"Sortez !" cracha-t-elle entre ses dents. "Vous avez fait assez de mal comme cela !"

Akira n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Elle s'en alla en s'efforçant de garder la tête haute, sa veste blanche virevoltant derrière elle. En la voyant quitter la salle de bal, ses compagnons la suivirent. Nimo la rejoint rapidement. Marcy laissa tomber son cavalier sans autre forme de procès. Rookie alla attraper la main de Toshi, qui semblait très intéressé par un chandelier, et le traîna à leur suite.

Akira fulminait, marchant d'un pas rapide. Elle savait que certains nobles ne l'appréciaient pas et étaient opposés à son rang de capitaine, pour ses origines roturières, mais de là à subir un tel affront… Elle n'était pas une experte en haute société, mais elle doutait que le capitaine Iori aurait reçu un tel traitement ! Jamais il n'aurait été chassé d'un bal de la sorte. Elle était peut-être une roturière, mais elle était capitaine ! Elle représentait l'armée de sa Majesté ! Elle soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Reno de l'embrasser devant tout le monde…

"Chef, cette fille… c'était Reno ? Votre petite-amie ?" demanda Nimo, son ton un peu hésitant après les événements venant de se produire.

"Plus tard, Nimo…" souffla-t-elle, agacée.

"Elle est dans tous les parchemins people, nous aurions dû nous en rendre compte plus tôt…" ajouta Marcy. Akira fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas du genre à lire ces parchemins stupides, comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Reno avait bien dit qu'elle se déguisait pour venir la voir. Après tout elle avait toujours des couleurs de cheveux différentes et des vêtements correspondant plus aux jeunes bourgeois d'Harajukyu qu'à la noblesse du comté… Mais malgré cela Akira l'aurait reconnue immédiatement si elle l'avait vue dans des parchemins !

"J'ai dit plus tard !" s'exclama-t-elle, laissant sortir un peu de sa colère et de sa frustration. Ses compagnons se turent immédiatement.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall du château, se dirigeant vers la sortie, des cliquetis de talons retentirent dans le couloir derrière eux.

"Akira ! Attend !" C'était la voix de Toki. Akira se crispa. La soirée n'avait donc pas eu plus que son lot de problèmes ?

"Partez devant," dit-elle a à ses compagnons, les congédiant d'un signe de la main. Nimo hocha la tête et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Marcy serait bien resté, par curiosité, mais il était quasiment certain de tout apprendre dans les parchemins du lendemain. Aussi ne broncha-t-il et suivit le mouvement.

Toki rattrapa finalement la jeune capitaine.

"Tu… Tu dois aller voir Reno !" lui dit-elle, légèrement essoufflée d'avoir trottiné.

"Je ne suis pas la bienvenue dans ce château," répliqua Akira d'un ton froid. Elle en voulait encore à Reno de lui avoir caché la vérité et d'avoir causé ce grabuge en l'embrassant en public…

"Mais rien ne devait se passer comme cela ! Ce… Ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa mère, c'est horrible… Tu dois aller la voir !"

"Dans son intérêt, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle m'oublie. Qu'elle se marie avec sa Duchesse et qu'elle arrête de désobéir à ses parents." Elle avait envie de déballer son sac. "Qu'est-ce que je suis pour elle, hein ? C'est pour provoquer ses parents et faire sa rebelle qu'elle sort avec moi, c'est ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle espère prouver, en provoquant des scandales et en m'impliquant dans son espèce de crise d'adolescence ?! Dis-le moi, Toki ! Tu le sais toi, tu es sa meilleure amie ! Tu sais ce qu'elle pense ! Elle a passé son temps à me mentir !"

Après ce qu'il s'était passé elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir encore être choquée par cette soirée, mais elle n'avait certainement prévu que cette petite écervelée de Toki lui mette une gifle… Prise par surprise, elle n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de se protéger et se prit donc le coup de plein fouet. Elle fixa la jeune noble d'un air consterné. Toki était en colère.

"Imbécile ! Si elle voulait juste embêter ses parents, elle n'aurait pas pris autant de précautions pour cacher votre liaison ! Met toi un peu à sa place ! Tu ne te rend même pas compte de tous les efforts qu'elle fait pour toi… Elle t'aime, idiote, même si je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi !"

La gifle avait au moins eu l'effet de calmer Akira. Reno s'en était prise une, et maintenant elle aussi. Les choses étaient équitables. Elle soupira.

"Je ne comprend pas non plus…"

"Peu importe le pourquoi ! Ce qui compte c'est si toi aussi tu l'aimes ?!"

"Bien sûr que oui je l'aime !" protesta Akira. "Je l'aime assez pour accepter de me faire humilier publiquement ! Je… Je l'aime assez pour lui pardonner de m'avoir caché la vérité tout ce temps…"

"Alors va la voir !" répéta une fois de plus Toki. Akira s'accorda un moment avant de répondre, puis elle baissa les yeux.

"Non," répondit-elle. "Je suis une roturière et elle une noble. Je ne fais pas partie de votre monde, je n'en ferais jamais partie… Elle sera plus heureuse avec la Duchesse. Tout le monde sera plus heureux comme ça…"

"Oh ! Tu veux que je te recolle une baffe ?!" s'exclama Toki, énervée. "Tu crois qu'elle pourra être heureuse avec une autre alors que c'est toi qu'elle aime ?! Et si tu veux tant que ça qu'elle épouse la Duchesse, aie au moins le courage d'aller lui dire en face !"

Akira n'avait évidemment pas envie que Reno se marie avec Yoshi, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'était qu'une roturière, elle ne pourrait pas offrir à Reno un avenir à sa hauteur… Mais Toki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser tomber, aussi Akira s'avoua-t-elle vaincue.

"Très bien… Je vais y aller… Mais on m'a ordonné de sortir, si la Comtesse me trouve…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais veiller à ce qu'elle reste en bas," répondit Toki, soulagée qu'Akira entende enfin raison.

"Par contre… Où vais-je trouver Reno ?" Elle esquissa une grimace. Ce château était immense, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait se trouver…

"Oh mais tu te fiches de moi… Bon, suis-moi !"

L'air exaspérée, Toki emmena la jeune capitaine dans les étages. Ils croisèrent plusieurs domestiques qui s'inclinèrent poliment à leur passage. Ils n'étaient pas encore au courant du scandale ayant eu lieu au bal et, même s'ils ne connaissaient pas Akira, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas car elle était accompagnée de Toki.

Toki s'arrêta finalement devant une porte.

"C'est là," dit-elle. "Je retourne en bas occuper la Comtesse."

Akira hocha la tête.

"D'accord. Et, Toki… Merci."

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à tout rater…"

Toki tourna les talons et s'éloigna en trottinant. Akira attendit de la voir disparaître, prit une profonde inspiration, et toqua à la porte.

Elle attendit un peu, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Elle toqua à nouveau, un peu plus fort.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'entrouvrit sur une jeune bonne de petite taille, au visage rond et enfantin. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en deux longues couettes et elle portait une petite robe de maid noire et blanche, qu'Akira trouva très mignonne[13](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote13sym).

"Mademoiselle est indisposée pour le mo… Oh…" elle s'interrompit, détaillant Akira du regard. "Vous… Vous êtes la capitaine ?"

"Oui. Je viens voir Reno."

"Je suis navrée, capitaine. Mademoiselle a demandé à ce que je ne laisse entrer personne."

"Toki m'a forcée à venir, ce n'est pas pour ne pas pouvoir entrer finalement…" elle soupira. "Je dois la voir."

"C'est impossible, capitaine," répondit la jeune bonne d'un ton ferme. "Mademoiselle ne veut voir personne."

Akira grinça des dents. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pousser cette servante pour pouvoir entrer…

"Reno !" s'exclama-t-elle à travers l'ouverture de la porte. "Laisse moi entrer !"

La jeune bonne allait lui refermer la porte au nez, quand Reno apparut.

"Akira ? C'est bon Sawa, laisse la entrer."

Sawa s'exécuta, s'inclinant respectueusement au passage de la capitaine. Akira entra donc dans la chambre de Reno. Une pièce immense et richement décorée. Un lit à baldaquins trônait au milieu de la pièce, et tout le mobilier était orné du camélia de Tsubaki. Tout était resplendissant et somptueux, agencé avec élégance et raffinement. Akira se dit que son bureau tout entier pourrait entrer trois ou quatre fois dans cette simple chambre… Et d'autres portes menaient ailleurs, probablement à une salle de bain, un dressing, ou d'autres choses réservées aux riches.

"Désolée pour ça," déclara Reno, désignant la porte d'un signe de la tête. "Je pensais que ce serait ma mère ou la Duchesse…" Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, les yeux baissés. "Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'embrasser devant tout le monde, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas déclencher un scandale… Si on était à la capitale, c'est le genre de chose pour lequel j'aurais dû m'exiler plusieurs années à la campagne, le temps que les gens oublient. Heureusement qu'on est déjà à la campagne…"

Akira soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de Reno, les yeux rivés vers le mur face à elle. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué, mais Sawa était sortie pour leur laisser plus d'intimité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste… ?" demanda-t-elle. "Ouvre les yeux : nous ne sommes pas du même monde… Je suis une soldate, ma vie est dangereuse…" Elle préférait ne pas dire à voix haute qu'elle pouvait mourir du jour au lendemain, mais Reno avait sans doute saisi l'idée. "Et je suis pauvre. Et en plus une Duchesse te demande en mariage. Le choix est vite fait…"

Reno plaça doucement sa main sur celle d'Akira.

"La Duchesse Yoshi est riche et puissante. C'est une pairesse du royaume et une femme merveilleuse, et en plus elle m'aime," dit-elle. Akira fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas non plus la peine de lui dire à quel point Yoshi était mieux qu'elle, elle s'en rendait largement compte toute seule… Voyant son trouble, Reno resserra un peu sa main. "C'est vrai, le choix est vite fait. Tu es une roturière, et Yoshi une noble. Si je l'épouse je deviendrais Duchesse et je ferais honneur à ma famille. Il n'y a même pas à réfléchir… Pourtant je suis incapable de faire ce choix, parce que c'est toi que j'aime… Je veux juste être avec toi, et peu importe si je dois rejeter la Duchesse pour cela."

"Tu es prête à abandonner le mariage et la fortune pour sortir avec une simple soldate… ?" Akira soupira une fois de plus. Ce choix était tellement insensé… "Je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir l'avenir que tu mérites…"

Reno leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises… Je suis déjà riche, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que tu le sois ou pas… C'est toi que j'aime. Évidemment que je suis prête à abandonner Yoshi, si je peux être avec toi."

Akira n'avait pas envie de causer plus de problèmes, mais il ne fallait pas non plus attendre d'elle qu'elle agisse dans l'intérêt général de la haute société. Sa vie professionnelle était déjà dévouée aux intérêts du royaume, alors elle pouvait bien se permettre de ne pas en faire autant avec sa vie privée. Elle se rapprocha de la jeune noble et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

"D'accord," dit-elle, serrant Reno contre elle. "Je t'aime, et je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir avec une Duchesse, ou avec n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs… Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux aussi, alors continuons. Mais… tes parents… ?"

"Mes parents…" Reno hésita un peu. "Ils finiront par comprendre, enfin j'espère… Mais ce sera dur. Tu sais, ils ne t'appréciaient déjà pas beaucoup parce que tu es capitaine, mais maintenant…"

"Ils ne me font pas peur. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal à cause de moi…"

Reno toucha la joue où la gifle de sa mère avait laissé une marque rouge assez visible. Elle esquissa une grimace.

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas," dit-elle finalement. "Elle était en colère, cela peut se comprendre vu ce que j'ai fait… Mais d'habitude nous ne faisons que nous crier dessus. Je suis leur fille unique après tout, ils ne me feront rien."

"J'espère… Parce que Comtesse ou pas Comtesse, crois moi je ne la laisserai pas lever à nouveau la main sur toi…"

Reno eut un petit rire silencieux, amusée par le ton possessif et protecteur d'Akira. Elle posa un instant son regard dans les yeux bleus de la jeune capitaine puis vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Akira esquissa un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants.

"Alors, comment dois-je t'appeler maintenant ? Votre grandeur ? Comtesse ? Mademoiselle ?" demanda-t-elle, et la jeune noble eut un sourire.

"Pourquoi pas simplement Reno ?"

"Hum, oui. Je crois que je préfère ça…"

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, la serrant un peu plus près dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait fait le bon choix, ni ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais tant qu'elle pouvait être avec Reno elle était prête à tout affronter. Même l'ire et le mépris de la noblesse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

[1](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote1anc)  <https://i11.servimg.com/u/f11/18/44/78/18/nimo_810.jpg>

[2](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote2anc)  <https://i11.servimg.com/u/f11/18/44/78/18/rookie10.jpg>

[3](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote3anc)  <https://i11.servimg.com/u/f11/18/44/78/18/marcy_10.jpg>

[4](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote4anc) Je préfère la deuxième, mais on voit mieux sur la première :

<https://i11.servimg.com/u/f11/18/44/78/18/toshi_10.jpg>

<https://i11.servimg.com/u/f11/18/44/78/18/toshi_11.jpg>

[5](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote5anc)  <https://i11.servimg.com/u/f11/18/44/78/18/akira_10.jpg>

[6](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote6anc)  <https://i11.servimg.com/u/f11/18/44/78/18/toki_310.jpg>

[7](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote7anc)  <https://i11.servimg.com/u/f11/18/59/15/60/root_110.jpg>

[8](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote8anc)  <https://i11.servimg.com/u/f11/18/59/15/60/yumi_w10.jpg>

[9](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote9anc)  <https://i11.servimg.com/u/f11/18/59/15/60/yoshi_10.jpg>

[10](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote10anc)  <https://i11.servimg.com/u/f11/18/59/15/60/aruto_10.jpg>

[11](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote11anc)  <https://i11.servimg.com/u/f11/18/59/15/60/tana_110.jpg>

[12](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote12anc)  <https://i11.servimg.com/u/f11/18/59/15/60/reno_110.jpg>

[13](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/402478.html#sdfootnote13anc)  <https://i11.servimg.com/u/f11/18/59/15/60/sawa_210.jpg>


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le délai, c'était assez compliqué ces derniers temps >.< Enfin, j'ai quand même réussi à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^.

"Attend, attend, laisse moi récapituler… Ta petite amie est une noble ?! Et la fille du Comte en plus ?!"

Oni n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Akira avait eu beau répéter trois fois, son histoire ayant été confirmée par Marcy, Nimo et Rookie, cela ne voulait pas rentrer.

"Mais puisque je te dis que oui…" soupira Akira une fois de plus. "Crois moi, j'ai été surprise aussi…"

"La petite Reno, une noble… ?" Oni retroussa le nez dans une grimace de dégoût. "Je savais qu'elle était pas nette…"

"Eh oh ! C'est de ma copine dont tu parles hein," l'admonesta la jeune capitaine. Oni avait peut-être une dent contre les nobles mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d'insulter Reno.

"Tsk… Parce que c'est toujours ta copine ? Alors qu'elle t'a menti si longtemps ?"

"Absolument."

"C'est une noble ! Elle se gave de petits-fours dans ses belles robes, pendant que le peuple meurt de faim !"

"Arrête Oni, tu n'es pas juste avec elle," répliqua Akira. "Tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas comme ça. Pourquoi apprendre qu'elle est noble doit obligatoirement changer la vision que tu as d'elle ? Et puis tu devrais plutôt être contente, le fait qu'elle sorte avec une fille du peuple prouve que tous les nobles ne sont pas des snobs."

"Akira, t'es pas sérieuse… Toi, sortir avec la fille d'un Comte… ?"

L'idée avait de quoi faire sourire. Akira était une roturière, issue des milieux populaires des faubourgs de Tsubaki. Sa récente montée en grade avait fait d'elle une dignitaire, mais de là à entretenir une liaison avec la fille d'un Comte, un des rangs les plus élevés de la noblesse…

"Je sais…" soupira la capitaine. "Mais j'aime Reno, et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser tomber à cause d'un petit scandale."

"Petit…" répéta Oni avec un rictus.

Le mot était faible. Non seulement la fille du Comte entretenait une liaison hors mariage avec une roturière, mais en plus elle l'avait embrassée en public, en plein milieu d'une salle de bal, sous les yeux médusés de sa fiancée, la Duchesse Yoshi. Dès le lendemain du bal, les journalistes s'étaient emparés de l'affaire. Les parchemins people ne parlaient que de cela ! Les faits étaient amplifiés, dramatisés, parfois déformés. Les témoignages des personnes ayant assisté à la scène étaient recueillis et publiés avec plus ou moins de fidélité. Les proches de Reno, ses parents, Toki, ses autres amis, étaient interviewés. Reno refusait quant à elle de répondre aux questions et passait le plus clair de son temps au château, ses parents lui interdisant de sortir. La Duchesse Yoshi était bien sûr atterrée… Les parchemins people relataient à grand renfort de tournures dramatiques la triste histoire de cette pauvre veuve éplorée, utilisée puis trahie par Reno, qui était assimilée à une profiteuse sans morale. Il fallait préciser que la Baronne Aruto ne faisait rien pour étouffer ces rumeurs, et même les attisait. La Duchesse, elle, restait silencieuse face aux journalistes. L'histoire faisait grand bruit et Reno recevait un traitement peu enviable. Devenue une figure délicieusement scandaleuse pour les commères amatrices de ragots, elle était vivement critiquée dans les milieux de la haute société, à la fois pour sa trahison envers la pauvre Duchesse Yoshi et pour sa relation avec une roturière. Enfin, Akira également était la cible des journalistes et paparazzis. En tant que capitaine, Akira ne pouvait pas rester muette face aux questions de la presse. Elle devait donc passer son temps à recadrer les journalistes et rappeler qu'elle ne répondrait qu'aux questions concernant le régiment. Tout comme Reno, elle était très critiquée. Cela ne la changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude ceci-dit, puisqu'elle était déjà critiquée pour sa nomination en tant que capitaine. La différence étant que cette fois, elle était également critiquée dans certains milieux pauvres à la philosophie proche de celle d'Oni, qui la considérait comme une vendue.

Akira n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'occuper des ragots. Elle n'avait pas non plus le temps de se cacher. Elle avait un régiment à gérer. Le scandale faisait également parler parmi les soldats. Qu'il s'agisse de critiques, de moqueries ou au contraire de témoignages de soutien, Akira avait dû sévir pour rétablir la discipline : ce genre de manifestations n'avait pas sa place entre les murs de la garnison. Ils avaient une guerre à gagner, elle ne voulait pas entendre parler des futilités que l'ont trouvait dans les parchemins people.

Elle avait d'autant plus dû sévir et restaurer la discipline qu'elle attendait la fameuse visite du commissaire Tana. Elle redoutait sa venue. C'était la première fois, en tant que capitaine, qu'elle recevrait la visite d'un haut fonctionnaire du royaume. Que devait-elle attendre ? Allait-il procéder à une inspection ? Une évaluation de ses compétences ? Une visite de courtoisie ? Une revue de troupes ? Une réunion budgétaire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle était donc face à un dilemme : d'un côté elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour la visite du commissaire, que tout soit en ordre, que personne – en particulier les bannerets – ne conteste son autorité, que les troupes soient prêtes au combat, etc. Mais d'un autre côté, elle comptait sur cette visite pour que le commissaire voit à quel point la situation du régiment était difficile, en particulier au niveau du manque d'effectifs. Si elle présentait une image trop lisse et bien ordonnée du régiment, elle avait peur qu'il ne voit pas les besoins auxquels ils faisaient face. Mais si elle présentait une image trop chaotique, elle avait peur qu'il remette en cause ses capacités et sa position de capitaine.

Elle avait donc opté pour un compromis : tout devait être parfait, mais un détachement serait envoyé près du pont Kurenai pour surveiller les mouvements de troupes de Rame. Ainsi il y aurait moins de soldats au camp et Tana pourrait constater l'urgence de la situation, tout en notant qu'Akira essayait de faire de son mieux avec les moyens limités dont elle disposait. Pour minimiser les risques, elle avait envoyé quelques uns des bannerets avec le détachement. Elle décida également d'envoyer Oni en patrouille. Ainsi elle ne risquait pas de critiquer le royaume devant le commissaire…

Akira avait fait mettre le camp en ordre. Chaque soldat devait être prêt pour la revue de troupe, uniforme et armes parfaitement entretenus. Les tentes devaient être impeccablement rangées, les couchettes faites au carré, les paquetages prêts en cas de raids de la part du seigneur Rame et donc de départ précipité. Elle-même avait revêtu son meilleur uniforme et ses armes d’apparat. Ses insignes de capitaine brillaient, parfaitement lustrées. Elle avait rangé son bureau, cachant toute la paperasse en retard. Tout était parfait.

Elle attendait fébrilement la venue de Tana, ne cessant de se recoiffer ou de vérifier que son uniforme n'était pas froissé. Le moindre faux pas pouvait avoir des conséquences qu'elle n'imaginait même pas, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Sur les coups d'onze heures et demi du matin, les portes du camp s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer un somptueux carrosse accompagné d'une escorte de plusieurs cavaliers en armes. Akira prit une grande inspiration puis s'avança à leur rencontre.

Le commissaire descendit du carrosse, aidé par un de ses cavaliers. Tana était un homme plutôt grand et efféminé, qui n'était pas sans rappeler le capitaine Iori. Tout comme lui, il faisait partie de l'aristocratie militaire du royaume. Sa position était en grande partie due à son sang parfaitement bleu. Quelques libres-penseurs tels qu'Oni remettaient en cause cet ordre établi qui consistait pour les nobles à occuper des fonctions militaires sans pour autant avoir jamais été sur le terrain, mais après tout ils étaient censés avoir été éduqués pour cette fonction dès l'enfance. Qui plus est, Tana n'était pas un guerrier, simplement un haut fonctionnaire. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu un uniforme d'un blanc éclatant, contrastant avec le rouge et le noir de ses cheveux. Deux rangées de boutons qu'Akira pensait être en or venaient fermer sa veste[1](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote1sym).

"Commissaire," salua Akira, un peu stressée.

"Ah, capitaine. Je vous remercie de me recevoir. Allons, ne nous encombrons pas de ces solennités," dit-il en la voyant au garde à vous. "Ma visite est une simple formalité."

La jeune capitaine acquiesça, adoptant une posture un peu moins rigide.

"C'est moi qui vous remercie de vous être déplacé, commissaire," répondit-elle. "Les troupes sont prêtes pour la revue."

"Hum, la revue, oui bien sûr. Gardons cela pour cette après-midi, voulez-vous ? Le voyage m'a épuisé. Oh, en plus il est bientôt l'heure de passer à table !" s'exclama-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une heureuse coïncidence.

Akira fronça les sourcils. Le voyage l'avait épuisé ? Entre Tsubaki et le camp, il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus d'une heure de trajet… Et avait-il fait exprès de venir à l'heure du déjeuner ? Elle acquiesça cependant, bien forcée.

Heureusement, Akira avait tout prévu. Les soldats mangeaient à l'ordinaire tandis que les officiers prenaient leurs repas au mess. Akira mangeait parfois avec eux, mais souvent elle devait se contenter d'un en-cas apporté dans son bureau. Enfin, les chevaliers et bannerets avaient leurs propres cuisiniers. Pour la visite du commissaire, Akira avait fait dresser la table sous la tente de commandement, où ils déjeuneraient avec ses conseillers et pourraient évoquer la situation du camp.

Elle guida le commissaire à travers le camp jusqu'à la tente de commandement. Celle-ci était facile à reconnaître, ressemblant plus à un château de toile et de cordes qu'à une tente et surplombant le camp, montant plus haut que toutes les autres tentes. Les soldats qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin se mirent au garde à vous, leurs uniformes et leurs armes rutilants. Le commissaire eut l'air satisfait et Akira ressentit une pointe de fierté et d'affection pour ses troupes.

Une fois sous la tente, la capitaine présenta au commissaire ses différents conseillers. Il en connaissait déjà certains, au moins de vue, car ils étaient déjà conseillers du temps du capitaine Iori. Ils échangèrent quelques politesses et formalités. Akira était un peu plus à l'aise, entourée de ses conseillers qui avaient l'habitude d'un tel événement. Elle se demandait encore comment la simple bidasse qu'elle était avait fini par devenir capitaine et avoir affaire à des gens haut placés comme Tana, mais elle fit de son mieux pour faire bonne figure.

On passa à table. Malgré leur rang, la capitaine et ses conseillers restaient des soldats, et la nourriture – bien quesupérieure à celle des officiers – était loin du luxe auxquels les nobles étaient habitués. Pour l'occasion, Akira avait néanmoins donné carte blanche au chef pour réaliser un repas plus digne d'une table de nobles que d'officiers supérieurs. Il y avait donc de quoi se régaler et faire honneur à leur hôte. Si Oni avait vu tout cela, elle aurait fait un scandale. Akira elle-même hésitait un peu. Elle n'était pas une noble, cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre d'avoir de tels plats devant elle, mais qu'en plus ils soient servis à sa propre table. Être capitaine avait décidément quelques avantages…

Tana, mis de bonne humeur par le repas, entama la discussion.

"Toutes mes félicitations, capitaine. Je vois que la garnison maintient des standards digne de votre prédécesseur. Mes compliments au chef."

Akira se contenta d'acquiescer, évitant de dire que ce repas n'avait rien d'habituel. Le capitaine Iori mangeait-il vraiment comme cela tous les jours ? Ou simplement lors des visites officielles ?

"Les langoustines sont vraiment excellentes," poursuivit Tana. "Et le vin aussi. Oh, mais bien sûr la spécialité de Tsubaki est le thé, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous me réservez une petite dégustation."

"Erm… Oui, commissaire," répondit Akira, faisant discrètement signe à une ordonnance d'aller préparer le thé. "Puisque vous êtes là, j'aimerais aborder quelques éléments relatifs à la gestion du camp."

"Le camp, bien sûr…" dit-il avant de gober une autre langoustine. "Hum, eh bien tout m'a l'air en ordre. Nous sommes bien loin du chaos que prévoyaient vos détracteurs, hahaha ! Comme quoi, ce n'était pas si terrible de nommer une roturière capitaine, huhuhu ! Personnellement j'ai toujours eu une confiance absolue dans la décision du connétable Sui."

Une confiance absolue ? Ou plutôt un désintérêt total… Akira commençait vraiment à se demander si ce commissaire allait finir par faire son travail ou s'il n'était venu que pour manger.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit lors du bal, je…" commença-t-elle, avant d'être coupée par Tana.

"Oh ! Oh oui, le bal… Quel scandale, par tous les dieux… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela de la part de la jeune Reno. Ceci dit, c'était osé ! Eh bien capitaine, j'ai comme l'impression que vous avez le vent en poupe ! D'abord votre nomination à ce poste et maintenant une relation avec une noble… On entend parler de vous même en haut lieu, savez-vous ? Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi votre coup, alors que la jeune Reno devait épouser cette pauvre Duchesse Yoshi… Un coup de maître, si vous voulez mon avis, et…" Il s'interrompit devant le regard noir d'Akira. "Vous ne souhaitez pas en parler, on dirait… C'est bien dommage, cette histoire intrigue jusque dans les hautes sphères…"

"Comme je vous le disais le soir du bal," reprit Akira en ignorant la remarque du commissaire, "la situation est difficile. Les raids du seigneur Rame se font de plus en plus fréquents et nous subissons des pertes. Nous sommes en sous-effectif… Bien sûr nous recrutons quelques novices sur place, mais il faut les former et ils ne sont pas prêts au combat. Nous faisons de notre mieux, mais je crains que nous ne soyons pas de taille à lutter contre une offensive majeure…"

Puisque Tana ne voulait pas voir l'évidence, elle avait prit le parti de lui dire directement. Tant pis si cela revenait à admettre que la garnison ne ferait pas le poids face aux armées du seigneur Rame. Le commissaire posa sa fourchette et tamponna les coins de ses lèvres avec une serviette.

"Je comprend votre embarras, capitaine," dit-il, finalement sérieux. "Je suis ici sur ordre du connétable afin d'évaluer la situation, mais comprenez bien qu'il nous est difficile de vous envoyer des renforts. Le seigneur Rame n'agit probablement pas pour son compte personnel, vous devez vous en douter… Notre hypothèse est que Zakuro cherche à nous provoquer. Si nous répondons, cela sera perçu comme une agression et une déclaration de guerre. Et croyez-moi, une guerre contre Zakuro est la dernière chose dont Xanadu ait besoin."

"Je comprend, commissaire, mais nous devons tout de même assurer la sécurité de la frontière. Les raids du seigneur Rame ont pour but de nous user et de préparer une offensive de plus grande ampleur, alors que notre nombre s'amenuise toujours plus."

"Et c'est pour cela que nous comptons sur vous pour organiser une défense efficace, malgré la situation," répliqua Tana. "N'êtes-vous pas celle qui a réorganisé les troupes et modifié la tactique après la mort du capitaine Iori ? N'êtes-vous pas celle qui a vaincu seule un mage de feu ? C'est sur la base de ces faits d'armes et de vos excellents états de service que le connétable vous a nommé capitaine. Voulez-vous lui donner tort ?"

"J'en suis consciente, commissaire, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, malheureusement ma volonté seule ne pourra pas permettre de vaincre le seigneur Rame… Nous avons besoin de ces renforts…"

"Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, capitaine, il y a peu de chance pour que je puisse vous obtenir des renforts. Tout repose sur vos épaules. Je suis navré de vous dire cela, mais je préfère que vous soyez au courant." Il marqua une pause, laissant à Akira le temps de digérer l'information. "La cohésion au sein de la garnison est donc très importante. Vous me parliez de vos problèmes avec les bannerets : je vous conseille de les régler au plus vite, car il est important que vous tous ici alliez dans la même direction."

"Vous savez très bien quel est le problème, commissaire. Les bannerets refusent de suivre les ordres d'une roturière. Et je ne pense pas que… que ce scandale au château," elle grinça un peu des dents, "arrange quoi que ce soit…"

"Hum hum…" Tana avala une autre langoustine. "Dans ce cas vous n'avez qu'à remporter les joutes. Un tel exploit prouverait vos compétences martiales et améliorerait l'image qu'ils ont de vous, c'est certain !"

"Ou alors ils vont se sentir humiliés et me détester encore plus…"

"Mais non ! Allons, capitaine ! N'avez-vous pas envie d'emporter la victoire devant tout le comté ? Devant la jeune Reno ? Faites le pour elle !"

Akira masqua une grimace. Le commissaire était insistant… Avait-il parié de l'argent sur elle ? Sur la victoire d'une roturière ? Cela expliquerait tout… De toute façon il l'avait déjà inscrite. Mais de là à gagner, rien n'était moins sûr. Certes elle était douée avec une épée, mais le combat à cheval était loin d'être sa spécialité, contrairement aux chevaliers. Ceci dit, l'idée d'impressionner Reno la séduisait. Elle ferait de toute façon de son mieux.

Le repas dura une bonne heure et demi. Le commissaire était bavard, mais le sujet dévia sur des frivolités qu'Akira n'écouta que d'une oreille. Elle était préoccupée. Tana venait plus ou moins de lui confirmer qu'elle ne recevrait pas de renfort. Ses derniers espoirs s'envolaient… Elle allait devoir faire avec les moyens qu'elle avait et mettre l'accent sur un recrutement intensif. Peut-être que sa participation aux joutes donnerait envie à des tsubakiens de s'engager ? Mais encore faudrait-il former ces recrues. Nimo faisait un travail formidable, mais il avait déjà de nombreuses recrues sur les bras. Elle allait devoir nommer un autre sergent instructeur.

Après le repas, le commissaire assista à la revue de troupe. Même s'il constatait le sous-effectif, il ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter. Il approuva la démarche de recrutement et fit un discours succinct aux nouvelles recrues que formaient Nimo. Il rencontra également les chevaliers, en costumes d'apparat, mais cela ressemblait plus à une visite de courtoisie qu'à une revue de troupe. Les bannerets et le Roi étaient les seuls supérieurs des chevaliers, le commissaire n'avait donc aucune autorité officielle sur eux.

Le thé fut servi en fin d'après-midi. Comme le commissaire l'avait demandé, il s'agissait d'un des meilleurs thés de la région. Akira n'était même pas au courant qu'il y en avait au camp. Il fallait dire que les stocks de thé n'étaient pas sa préoccupation première.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le bureau d'Akira pour un entretien privé. La jeune capitaine était un peu stressée, car ses tiroirs étaient plein de paperasse en retard. Le commissaire voulu avoir des détails sur le budget et son utilisation, sur les effectifs et la gestion du camp, et des compléments d'information quant aux dernières batailles. Il demanda également les rapports les plus récents des éclaireurs, afin d'avoir une vision de la situation actuelle. Mais tout cela ne prit qu'une grosse demie-heure. La suite de l'entretien se transforma en discussion. Le commissaire, jovial et curieux, souhaitait connaître le parcours d'Akira. Des rumeurs couraient à son sujet à la capitale. Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Comment une simple roturière avait pu s'élever à son poste ? Il demanda également plus de détails au sujet de sa relation avec Reno. Akira répondit en faisant de son mieux pour en dire le moins possible. Mais cela semblait suffire au commissaire, qui préférait mener la discussion. Il aimait s'entendre parler, c'était évident.

Il s'en alla finalement peu avant l'heure du dîner. Akira avait pourtant cru qu'il voudrait profiter d'un autre repas. Elle se demandait s'il se rendait au château de Tsubaki ensuite. Peut-être allait-il dîner avec le Comte ? Et lui faire un rapport sur elle ? Elle savait que le Comte ne l'aimait pas, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé lors du bal, mais elle n'avait pas envie que le commissaire s'en mêle. Peut-être allait-il dîner avec Reno ? Elle l'enviait… Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, depuis le soir du bal.

Elle souhaita une bonne soirée au commissaire. Ce dernier en fit de même et lui souhaita bon courage pour les joutes. Un de ses cavaliers lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à remonter dans son carrosse, puis ils se mirent en route et quittèrent la garnison, laissant une Akira dubitative quant à l'utilité de cette visite.

Akira n'avait de toute façon par le temps de pester contre l'administration. Elle avait toujours autant de travail, et en plus devait s'entraîner pour les joutes. Heureusement elle bénéficiait d'un coach particulier : Taiki. L'ancien chevalier était un expert en matière de tournois. C'était d'ailleurs à ses côtés qu'Akira avait progressé en équitation, quand elle n'était qu'une jeune sergente.

Taiki, ou plutôt Kaiji, l'entraînait en secret au maniement de la lance. Non pas qu'elle ne savait pas s'en servir, mais elle devait apprendre à le faire avec une armure lourde et sur un cheval caparaçonné. Ils s'entraînaient à l'écart du camp afin que les chevaliers, et surtout les bannerets, ne la voient pas. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils la critique encore, par exemple en arguant qu'elle s'entraînait pour les joutes au lieu de remplir sa paperasse en retard. Cela, Akira n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour s'en rendre compte.

Akira n'avait pas l'habitude de porter une telle armure, ni même de se battre à cheval, mais son habileté naturelle au combat compensait. Son œil averti savait repérer les points faibles et les failles dans la garde de son adversaire, la seule difficulté restait alors de viser avec la lance tout en galopant. Mais Taiki était un bon professeur, et avec son aide Akira progressa rapidement.

Elle avait hâte de pouvoir montrer à Reno le fruit de son entraînement. En espérant bien sûr qu'elle ne se ridiculise pas pendant ce tournoi… Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle y participait. En temps que roturière, elle n'en avait normalement pas le droit. C'était son statut de capitaine qui lui en ouvrait les portes. Elle espérait pouvoir impressionner Reno. Et si par la même occasion, cela pouvait la valoriser aux yeux des chevaliers de son régiment, ce n'était pas plus mal.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ça me gratte dans le dos…" marmonna Akira d'une voix plaintive. Taiki lui asséna une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête. "Aïe…"

"T'es sérieuse ?! Tu as vu combien de temps ça a pris pour te mettre ton armure ?! Hors de question qu'on l'enlève, tu te gratteras demain…"

"Quelle idée aussi, de se battre dans une grosse boite en métal… Tu es sûr que je ne pouvais pas y aller avec mon uniforme habituel ? Ou une simple armure de cuir ?"

"Ça dépend, t'as envie de mourir ?" répliqua l'ancien chevalier, levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant alors que ta chérie est dans les gradins ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais j'ai le trac…"

Akira soupira. Elle voulait impressionner Reno et montrer à ses troupes de quoi elle était capable, mais elle n'était plus si sûre d'elle maintenant… Cette armure était vraiment lourde, elle avait presque l'air plus lourde que lors des entraînements. Ce n'était pas du tout son style de combat, et elle aurait des professionnels face à elle.

Taiki, ou plutôt Kaiji, jouait le rôle de son coach et avait l'air plutôt confiant. Il ne pouvait plus participer à des joutes vu qu'il était censé être mort, alors il espérait qu'Akira lui ferait honneur en remportant la victoire. Il lui avait transmis tout son savoir et l'avait entraînée du mieux qu'il pouvait. Maintenant, tout était entre ses mains.

A Xanadu, les tournois et les joutes étaient des événements rassemblant une foule importante. Les nobles comme les roturiers y assistaient. Lors des joutes à la xanadienne, il était question de briser le plus de lances possibles sur l'écu de son adversaire. Une joute était composée de trois passes, et les chevaliers marquaient un certain nombre de points selon leurs prouesses : un point pour une touche, deux points pour une touche qui brisait le bout de la lance, et trois points pour une touche qui brisait totalement la lance en plusieurs morceaux. A la fin des trois passes, le chevalier totalisant le plus de point était déclaré vainqueur. Lors de la finale en revanche, il n'était plus seulement question d'adresse, mais également de prouesses martiales. Les lices étaient retirées et les deux adversaires tentaient de désarçonner l'autre. Une fois l'un des deux au sol, l'autre mettait pied à terre et le combat à pied s'engageait, jusqu'à ce que l'un s'avoue vaincu ou soit déclaré hors combat.

Ce n'était pas la violence qui faisait peur à Akira, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'y soustraire. Avec cette armure, ce n'était pas facile de bouger correctement et donc d'éviter les coups. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'habitude d'utiliser une épée aussi lourde et large, comparée à sa rapière.

Le tournoi commença par des jeux et épreuves d'adresses, à pied ou à cheval, tandis que les combattants des joutes se préparaient. Akira se trouvait sous une tente mise à sa disposition. Taiki et Oni l'avaient aidée à mettre son armure. Il y avait également Marcy, qui était là pour s'occuper d'elle en cas de blessure. Akira avait laissé la garnison à Nimo pour la durée du tournoi.

Dehors, elle pouvait entendre les exclamations de la foule qui assistait au spectacle. Elle avait un peu peur. Elle avait certes pris une ampleur plus… 'médiatique' depuis qu'elle était devenue capitaine, et encore plus depuis le scandale avec Reno, mais il ne s'agissait alors que d'articles à son sujet ou de déclarations de presse concernant la garnison. Devoir se battre devant tant de monde, c'était une autre histoire… Et si elle perdait dès le premier combat ? Elle se ridiculiserait définitivement et verrait son dernier espoir de se faire respecter par les chevaliers de sa garnison fondre comme neige au soleil… Peut-être même que le commissaire Tana, qui assistait au tournoi, déciderait qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être capitaine et la dégraderait…

"Allez ma grande, ça va bien se passer !" s'exclama Oni, remarquant son trouble. "Prouve à tous ces nobliaux que c'est toi la plus forte !"

"Franchement, tu t'inquiètes pour rien," ajouta Taiki. "C'est pas compliqué de gagner des joutes, personnellement je trouvais même ça trop facile… Et je t'ai bien entraînée, alors ça va le faire !"

"On verra bien…" Elle soupira. "Ils n'auraient pas pu organiser un tournoi d'escrime ? Là au moins je n'aurais pas eu à m'inquiéter…"

"Non mais cherche pas, si tu veux impressionner les chevaliers, il faut que tu les battes à leur propre jeu," répondit Taiki.

"Flanque leur une raclée et c'est tout, arrête de te prendre la tête," conseilla la jeune sergente. "Tu veux frimer devant Reno, oui ou non ? Bon alors gagne !"

"Capitaine, quoi qu'il arrive, essayez de ne pas vous mettre en danger," demanda Marcy, l'air un peu inquiet.

"Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour moi. C'est gentil, Marcy, merci."

"Oui… Euh… En plus vous m'avez donné un jour de permission pour le tournoi, j'aimerais ne pas devoir le passer à vous soigner…"

"Ah… Bon, je ferais attention…"

Marcy lui sourit d'un air gêné et Akira leva les yeux au ciel, plus amusée qu'agacée par les pitreries de ses subordonnés.

Les joutes commencèrent. Akira alla jusqu'à l'entrée de la tente pour regarder de loin les premiers chevaliers entrer en lice. Leurs armures étaient plus belles que la sienne, probablement plus chères également. Elles resplendissaient et étaient finement ouvragées de motifs et de liserés. Leurs casques étaient surmontés de superbes cimiers et leurs écus arboraient leurs armoiries ou celles de leur seigneur. Akira, quant à elle, avait dû se contenter d'une armure sans ornement particulier. Malgré cela, elle avait dû y consacrer une bonne partie des économies qu'elle avait commencé à accumuler depuis qu'elle était capitaine. Au moins, son armure reluisait. Vu qu'elle n'avait aucun motif, qu'elle était toute neuve, toute propre et rutilante, elle paraissait presque blanche. Vu qu'elle n'était pas chevaleresse, son écu ne portait aucunes armoiries.

Les combattants firent quelques passes, brisant lance après lance. Le public semblait apprécier le spectacle. Akira jeta un œil vers les gradins mais elle était trop loin pour trouver Reno. Elle était pourtant sûre que la jeune noble était présente, Toki était venue lui confirmer avant le début du tournoi.

Les chevaliers furent remplacés par d'autres, et bientôt le tour d'Akira arriva. Oni, Taiki et Marcy l'encouragèrent une dernière fois. Elle sortit de la tente et l'ancien chevalier l'aida à monter à cheval. Puis elle s'avança vers les lices, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle s'avança avec le chevalier qui serait son adversaire jusque devant les seigneurs, tandis qu'un héraut annonçait leurs noms. Alors qu'il faisait la liste de tous les titres de son adversaire, il se contenta d'un « capitaine Akira » pour elle. Mais Akira écoutait à peine, ses yeux étaient rivés sur la tribunes des seigneurs, juste devant elle. Elle reconnaissait la Duchesse Yoshi, le commissaire Tana, le Vicomte Enju et la Vicomtesse Rio, la lieutenante Root et sa femme la Baronne Wakatsuki, Toki et ses parents, et bien sûr le Comte, la Comtesse et leur fille. Reno lui souriait. Elle était magnifique en kimono blanc aux motifs rose et bleu pâle. Un gros nœud rose et violet était accroché à son obi, sur le devant. Akira savait que ce n'était pas l'usage dans les îles orientales, mais c'était la mode à Xanadu. Les longs cheveux blonds de Reno étaient coiffés en deux jolies nattes sur ses épaules[2](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote2sym).

Depuis le bal et le scandale, Akira n'avait pas revu Reno. Elle avait tellement envie de descendre de ce cheval et d'aller la prendre dans ses bras… Mais elle n'avait pas envie de provoquer un nouveau scandale…

Reno ne prononça pas un mot car, dès l'arrivée d'Akira, la Comtesse lui avait prit la main, comme à une petite fille qui a fait une bêtise. Mais elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour l'instant. Leur joie de se revoir était visible dans leurs yeux.

"Je compte sur vous, madame," s'exclama la lieutenante Root. "J'ai parié gros sur vous !"

La Baronne Wakatsuki leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, frappa légèrement la cuisse de sa femme avec son éventail, puis adressa un sourire d'excuse à Akira. Cette dernière eut un petit rire. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le soutien en toute circonstance de la lieutenante. Son avis n'avait pourtant pas l'air partagé par tout le monde. Elle n'eut droit qu'à des regards noirs et méprisants de la part de la Comtesse et de la Vicomtesse Rio, un regard froid et triste de la part de la Duchesse Yoshi, et quant au Comte, il avait choisi de l'ignorer totalement. Toki lui adressa cependant un sourire. Assis à droite du Comte, le commissaire Tana avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation.

Akira et son adversaire s'inclinèrent devant les nobles, autant que le permettaient leurs amures. Puis ils allèrent se placer dans les lices, chacun à une extrémité. Chaque adversaire était à droite des lices, l'un en face de l'autre, de manière à ce que l'adversaire soit à leur gauche.

Akira mit son casque et en ferma la visière. Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière. Mais elle gagnerait, pour Reno. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait revu, qu'elle avait vu son sourire, elle ne pouvait plus perdre.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné et la jeune capitaine lança son cheval au galop. Il n'était plus possible de s'arrêter : le choc serait inéluctable. Elle baissa sa lance, tandis que le chevalier en face d'elle en faisait de même. Elle visa, puis son corps se figea, se préparant au choc.

Les deux cavaliers s'entrechoquèrent à toute vitesse. La lance d'Akira se brisa sur le bouclier du chevalier, volant en éclats. Elle se réjouit pendant un instant infime, avant de se faire frapper elle aussi par la lance de l'adversaire. Malgré le bouclier, malgré l'armure, le choc était terrible. Elle serra les dents, étouffant une exclamation de douleur. Elle se sentit projetée en arrière, mais s'accrocha de toute ses forces à son cheval et réussit à ne pas être désarçonnée. Les chevaux continuèrent leur course jusqu'à l'extrémité des lices, avant de s'arrêter finalement.

Pantelante, Akira se retourna et vit que la lance du chevalier s'était brisée aussi. Elle esquissa une grimace. Trois points partout, cette passe n'avait servi à rien à part à lui démonter le bras… Elle avait déjà subi cela à l’entraînement avec Taiki, mais c'était pire en vrai… Ici, les coups n'étaient pas retenus, ils étaient donnés avec la volonté d'écraser son opposant…

Les deux adversaires se remirent en place. On leur apporta d'autres lances. Au signal, ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, abaissant leurs lances. A cette vitesse, il était dur de viser correctement. Akira devait réussir à se synchroniser avec son cheval. Sa main se resserra autour de la lance, anticipant l'impact. Le choc fut violent. Les deux adversaires se frappèrent en même temps. Encore une fois, Akira se sentit projetée vers l'arrière par la force de l'impact. Elle serra ses jambes autour de son cheval pour ne pas tomber, et en une fraction de seconde ce fut fini. Les chevaux continuèrent au galop avant de s'arrêter, haletants.

Akira étouffa un juron. Sa lance n'était pas brisée ! Elle avait touché, elle avait ressenti le choc dans son bras, mais sa lance ne s'était pas brisée… Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même : la force de la lance de l'adversaire contre son bouclier l'avait fait reculer, et sa propre lance avait légèrement dévié de sa trajectoire… Elle ne marquerait qu'un point pour cette passe. Elle se tourna, tâchant de voir si son adversaire avait fait mieux. Oui… Le bout de sa lance était brisé, il marquait deux points. Pour l'instant, il menait d'un point. Akira étouffa un nouveau juron. Elle avait vraiment à faire à un professionnel… Elle n'allait tout de même pas perdre dès sa première joute ? Devant Reno ? Devant les chevaliers de la garnison ?

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. La victoire n'était pas hors de portée, mais ce serait difficile… Même si la lance de l'adversaire ne la touchait pas, il faudrait tout de même qu'elle brise la sienne. Et si la lance de l'adversaire la touchait, il fallait absolument qu'il ne la brise pas. Alors il ne marquerait qu'un point, et elle gagnerait à condition de briser sa lance en éclats et de marquer trois points. Toutes les autres combinaisons menaient à une égalité ou à une défaite de sa part…

Esquiver une lance était interdit par le règlement. Ne pas présenter une bonne cible était un déshonneur. Les chevaliers ne gagnaient pas en utilisant la ruse, mais en écrasant implacablement leurs ennemis… En serait-elle capable ?

Elle se remit en place et prit la lance que lui apportait un écuyer. Elle risqua un œil vers les tribunes. La lieutenante Root était crispée à son siège, craignant sans doute pour la somme qu'elle avait parié. Reno se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Akira ne voulait pas les décevoir… Mais ce qui lui donna une nouvelle énergie était le léger sourire aux coins des lèvres de la Duchesse Yoshi, juste à côté de Reno. Un sourire à peine perceptible, peut-être même involontaire, mais qui trahissait l'intense et ardent désir de la Duchesse de la voir perdre. Akira ne pouvait que la comprendre, après tout elles étaient amoureuses de la même femme. Mais c'était justement pour cette raison qu'elle ne perdrait pas !

La jeune capitaine prit une grande inspiration et reporta son attention sur le chevalier qui lui faisait face. C'était un noble, et elle une roturière. Son armure, son écu et son caparaçon étaient richement ouvragés, tandis que les siens étaient unis et dénués d'armoiries. Il avait consacré sa vie entière à la chevalerie, tandis qu'elle n'était qu'une soldate embrigadée dans tout cela malgré elle. Et pourtant elle allait lui arracher la victoire, ici et maintenant…

Le coup d'envoi tomba. Elle chargea, parfaitement synchronisée avec son cheval. L'adversaire se rapprochait, lance baissée. Elle visa, le centre exact du bouclier. Son cheval présenta la bonne épaule, lui donnant une impulsion supplémentaire. L'infime distance gagnée grâce à cette impulsion permit à sa lance de toucher la première. Elle vola en éclat, le choc déstabilisant très légèrement le chevalier, mais c'était suffisant. Sa lance dévia de sa course. Akira la sentit riper contre son bouclier, sans se briser.

Elle avait gagné ! Elle poussa une exclamation de victoire, alors même que son cheval galopait encore. Elle avait gagné sa première joute ! Sa lance était totalement brisée, elle marquait trois points. Même si l'adversaire l'avait touchée, sa lance à lui était intacte et il ne marquait qu'un point. Elle gagnait d'un point !

A l'annonce du score, une partie du public exulta. Une autre partie la hua, car elle était une roturière, mais cette partie semblait moins grande. Pour les autres, voir une simple fille du peuple battre un chevalier était exceptionnel ! Akira retira son casque, affichant un air victorieux. Root, visiblement soulagée quant à son pari, l'acclamait vivement. Le visage de la Duchesse était décomposé en une sorte de grimace, mélange d'incrédulité et de déception. Et Reno… Reno lui souriait, plus radieuse que jamais. La Comtesse, toujours à ses côtés, l'empêchait de manifester sa joie de façon plus visible, mais ce sourire suffisait largement.

Les deux adversaires se saluèrent. Le chevalier avait l'air d'avoir avalé de travers, tandis qu'Akira se retenait d'évacuer la pression en éclatant de rire. Elle venait de remporter sa première joute face à un chevalier !

Elle revint jusqu'à sa tente, comme sur un petit nuage. Dès qu'elle mit le pied à terre, Oni lui sauta dessus.

"Akiraaaaa !! Tu as gagné !! Je le savais, c'est toi la meilleure !"

"Ahahaha, bien sûr que j'ai gagné ! Tu croyais que j'allais perdre dès le début ? C'est mal me connaître," fanfaronna la jeune capitaine, qui doutait pourtant d'elle peu de temps auparavant.

"C'est bien, tu lui a flanqué une raclée à ce nobliau de pacotille," reprit Oni. "Au moins ils peuvent voir ce que ça fait, quand le peuple leur résiste !"

Taiki vint ébouriffer les cheveux de la jeune capitaine.

"Bien joué, bien joué ! Ce n'était pas une victoire écrasante, mais pour une première fois on va dire que c'est bien. Au moins tu es qualifiée pour la manche suivante."

"Ferme la, grand dadais ! Elle a gagné, c'est tout !"

"Je dis pas le contraire ! Mais il y a une différence entre juste gagner, et gagner avec panache."

Marcy s'approcha pendant que la jeune sergente et l'ancien chevalier se disputaient.

"Rien de cassé, capitaine ?"

"Non, ça va. Juste quelques bleus, j'imagine." Elle voulait se masser le bras, mais c'était impossible avec l'armure. Et elle ne pouvait pas l'enlever, car elle allait bientôt devoir jouter à nouveau.

"Olala, mais vous vous rendez-compte de la violence des collisions… C'est affreux !" s'exclama l'infirmière.

"Les anciennes joutes étaient encore plus violentes, avant qu'on mette des lices et un système de points," expliqua Taiki. "Avant, ce n'était pas rare de mourir."

"C'est vraiment un sport de barbare…" soupira Marcy. "Je ne comprend pas que cela ait encore lieu à Xanadu…"

"Tu peux pas comprendre… Nous, les hommes, on a besoin de prouver notre valeur," répondit l'ancien chevalier, esquissant un sourire en coin. Marcy se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

 

* * *

 

 

Reno n'aimait pas vraiment les tournois. Toute cette violence, c'était parfaitement inutile. Elle préférait largement les compétitions sportives telles que l'équitation ou, s'il était nécessaire qu'il s'agisse de combat, l'escrime. Elle était néanmoins obligée d'assister aux joutes, en tant que fille du Comte et de la Comtesse de Tsubaki. Et aujourd'hui, c'était surtout pour Akira qu'elle était là. Akira qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux soir du bal au château…

Revoir Akira lui faisait plaisir, bien sûr, mais elle avait peur qu'elle soit blessée. Non seulement les joutes étaient très violentes, même si le but n'était pas de faire mal à son adversaire, mais en plus elle n'avait pas vraiment le même gabarit que les chevaliers qu'elle affrontait… Elle ne doutait pas qu'Akira était une combattante très douée mais ici il n'y avait aucune possibilité d'esquiver les coups. Et en terme de force brute, Akira était loin en dessous de ses adversaires du jour…

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'avait vue arriver dans son armure toute neuve, elle avait relégué son inquiétude dans un coin de sa tête pour laisser place à la joie de la revoir. Akira lui avait manqué, et surtout elle avait eu peur qu'Akira la rejette maintenant, malgré ce qu'elles s'étaient dit le soir du bal. Et si Akira avait changé d'avis finalement ? Et si elle ne voulait pas s'engager sur cette voie qui lui causerait beaucoup de problèmes, entre l'attention de la presse et le mépris de la haute société, et préférait conserver la vie dont elle avait l'habitude ? Mais Akira lui souriait et lui adressa un clin d’œil. Reno aurait voulu lui souhaiter bonne chance mais sa mère la surveillait. La Comtesse n'était vraiment pas contente, elle ne voulait absolument pas que Reno provoque un nouveau scandale.

Pendant la joute, Reno ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux au moment des impacts. Et si Akira était blessée, ou pire, si elle mourrait ? Même si des précautions étaient prises, un accident pouvait arriver… Mais la jeune capitaine sortit victorieuse de la première joute et Reno pu souffler. Elle était d'ailleurs plus soulagée qu'heureuse, mais elle était tout de même contente pour Akira. Sa mère l'empêchait d'applaudir, alors la jeune noble se contenta de participer mentalement aux acclamations de la Baronne Root et de Toki.

Après cela, Akira remporta encore plusieurs victoires. A chaque fois, elle arrivait à arracher la victoire à ses adversaires presque de justesse, se qualifiant ainsi pour les manches suivantes. Reno se demandait si Akira avait décidé de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque… Mais en s'imposant de la sorte face à des chevaliers, Akira gagnait en popularité dans le public, plutôt parmi le peuple que les nobles cependant. A chacune de ses victoires, les acclamations se faisaient de plus en plus bruyantes et couvraient de plus en plus les huées de ceux qui méprisaient cette roturière osant se comparer à des nobles.

Akira n'était pas la seule à déclencher tant de passion. Un mystérieux chevalier noir était apparu peu avant le début du tournoi, s'inscrivant à la dernière minute. Il avait pour l'instant remporté haut la main chacune de ses joutes. Personne ne semblait savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il portait une armure noire richement ouvragée, aux détails et liserés recouverts d'or, mais son écu et son caparaçon n'arboraient aucunes armoiries.

Ce mystère, en plus de ses nombreuses victoires, faisait qu'il divisait autant qu'Akira. Qui était-il ? Un autre roturier ? Comment osait-il venir défier des seigneurs, surtout en dissimulant son identité ? Cela ne se faisait pas ! Ou peut-être était-ce un noble, au vu de son armure ? Quelqu'un de très riche, de puissant, qui préférait participer sous couvert de l'anonymat pour éviter d'intimider ses adversaires ? Afin d'éviter qu'on ne le laisse gagner, et ainsi pour pouvoir prouver ses véritables compétences ?

Même devant les seigneurs, même devant les dames, il n'avait pas enlevé son heaume. Il agissait pourtant avec beaucoup de respect, s'inclinant largement devant la tribune des seigneurs avant chacune de ses joutes, puis venant les saluer après ses victoires.

Ce chevalier noir remportait beaucoup de succès, même auprès des nobles. Toki semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui.

"Je suis sûre que c'est un grand seigneur," disait-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. "Il doit être super beau et très riche ! Oui ça ne peut être que ça !"

"Mais alors pourquoi cacher son visage ?" demanda Reno, à la fois amusée et agacée par la superficialité de son amie.

"Je ne sais pas, mais regarde comme son armure est jolie. C'est forcément un grand seigneur. Olala, j'aimerais tellement le voir sans son casque… Tu crois qu'il l’enlèvera, après la finale ?"

"Humph… Tu n'étais pas censée soutenir Akira, plutôt ?"

"Si si, bien sûr," se défendit Toki. "Mais en deuxième, je suis pour le chevalier noir. Ohh attend, il va participer !"

Reno soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, esquissant un sourire, puis tourna son attention vers les lices. Le chevalier noir entra, ainsi que son adversaire. Ils vinrent saluer les seigneurs en s'inclinant. Le chevalier noir s'approcha un peu plus, la visière du casque tournée vers Toki. Sans dire un mot, il lui tendit une rose. La jeune femme hésita un peu avant de s'en saisir en rougissant.

"Me… M… Me… Merci…" bafouilla-t-elle, son visage s'empourprant. En échange, elle offrit son mouchoir au chevalier noir, d'une main un peu tremblante. Le chevalier le prit avec autant de délicatesse que lui permettait son gantelet d'acier, puis il inclina la tête et alla se mettre en place. Reno eut un petit rire silencieux. Elle espérait que Toki ne serait pas trop déçue si ce chevalier était en fait vieux ou laid…

Bien sûr le chevalier noir remporta cette joute, comme toutes les autres. Contrairement à Akira, il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de difficultés à prendre le dessus. Le signe d'un entraînement rigoureux, qu'Akira n'avait pas pu recevoir de par sa condition de roturière.

La jeune capitaine se fraya néanmoins un chemin jusqu'en finale, au grand dam de ses détracteurs, mais pour le plus grand plaisir de Reno, et de Root qui avait parié beaucoup d'argent sur sa victoire. Son adversaire pour la dernière joute serait bien sûr le chevalier noir, qui avait éclipsé tous ses opposants, s'attirant les foudres de certaines maisons nobles et l'approbation d'autres.

Comme prévu, la dernière épreuve se passerait sans lices. Cette dernière joute n'était plus un jeu d'adresse, mais un véritable combat où les combattants allaient devoir prouver leurs capacités martiales. Reno était d'autant plus inquiète. Akira n'était pas une chevalière, elle avait réussi à arriver en finale grâce à son adresse, mais elle allait désormais se battre dans une armure dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, contre un chevalier entraîné et visiblement doué…

Elle avait la boule au ventre lorsque Akira entra sur le terrain. La jeune capitaine fit un tour de piste avec le chevalier noir, sous les acclamations de la foule. Qu'ils soient pour l'un ou pour l'autre, cette finale promettait d'être passionnante.

Après leur tour de piste, les deux finalistes vinrent s'incliner devant les seigneurs. C'est alors que le chevalier noir retira son heaume, révélant une longue chevelure noire retombant autour d'un visage élégant, froid et féminin.

"Baronne Aruto ?!" s'exclama Reno, choquée. Elle se tourna vers Yoshi. "Duchesse, que signifie tout ceci ?!"

La Duchesse elle-même semblait surprise. Ou bien était-ce de la comédie ?

"Aruto ? Mais que… ?" commença-t-elle, troublée. La Baronne l'interrompit, la fixant de ses yeux sérieux.

"Je vais remporter la victoire pour vous, Madame. Votre honneur ne sera pas bafoué deux fois…"

Reno ne comprenait pas. Elle était sous le choc. La Baronne Aruto était le chevalier noir ? Cherchait-elle à venger Yoshi ? C'était stupide ! En plus, c'était à elle qu'elle devrait s'en prendre, pas à Akira ! Si elle voulait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, qu'elle s'en prenne à elle ! Après tout c'était elle qui avait décidé d'embrasser Akira devant tout le monde… C'était elle qui avait choisit de renoncer au mariage avec la Duchesse. Akira n'était même pas au courant de tout ceci…

Toki également semblait choquée, mais pas pour la même raison.

"Le chevalier noir est… une femme ?" marmonnait-elle, une expression de confusion sur le visage et serrant la rose dans sa main. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de la Baronne, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle voyait.

Aruto, satisfaite de son effet, lança un regard noir vers Reno puis se détourna, non sans un regard vers Toki et un léger sourire en coin, à peine perceptible sur son visage froid.

Akira se retrouva seule devant les seigneurs, elle aussi surprise par cette révélation. Connaître l'identité de son adversaire n'était pas pour la rassurer. La Baronne ne l'aimait pas et voulait venger l'honneur de sa maîtresse, par conséquent elle ne montrerait aucune pitié et tenterait de l'écraser complètement. Tout en restant dans la limite des règles, ou du moins la jeune capitaine l'espérait…

Mais cela ne changeait rien. Elle devait gagner. C'était la seule solution pour que les bannerets de son régiment lui lâchent un peu la grappe. Et elle voulait gagner pour Reno, surtout si une victoire de la Baronne signifiait une emprise de la Duchesse Yoshi sur Reno.

Elle s'approcha, tendant la main vers Reno. La jeune noble s'en saisit avant que sa mère ne puisse l'en empêcher, car cette dernière aussi était sous le coup de la surprise.

Akira aurait aimé pouvoir apprécier la douce chaleur de la main de Reno, mais elle ne sentait rien avec son gantelet… Elle approcha doucement la main de sa jolie blonde de ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.

"A tout à l'heure," dit-elle, ses yeux emplis de détermination.

"Sois prudente…" lui murmura Reno, à peine audible par dessus le bruit de la foule.

Akira acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, lui adressa un sourire, puis s'en alla vers le terrain.

 

* * *

 

 

Les deux combattantes se placèrent sur le terrain. La Baronne Aruto fixait Akira de son regard sévère. Son destrier également semblait impatient d'en découdre. La Baronne mit son casque et attrapa la lance que lui tendait un écuyer.

Akira n'était pas très rassurée. La Baronne avait vraiment l'air déterminée à remporter la victoire et, à en juger par ses écrasantes victoires précédentes, son niveau était supérieur au sien… La jeune capitaine serra la main autour du mouchoir que Reno lui avait subtilement glissé lorsqu'elle lui avait pris la main, et un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Reno pouvait être clichée, quand elle voulait… Mais Akira trouvait cela mignon. Elle envisagea un instant d'accrocher le mouchoir à sa lance, mais se dit que ce serait décidément trop cucul. Elle le glissa donc plutôt à l'intérieur de son armure, avant de mettre son propre casque.

Sans lices pour les séparer, les deux cavalières étaient presque parfaitement face à face. L'impact risquait d'être beaucoup plus violent que lors des autres joutes. Elle déglutit et resserra sa main autour de sa lance, tâchant de se donner du courage. Elle, une roturière, était arrivée jusqu'en finale de ce tournoi. Reno avait les yeux rivés sur elle. De même que ses compagnons, Oni, Taiki, Marcy. Elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir… Quant aux bannerets, ils espéraient sûrement la voir perdre. Si elle perdait la face maintenant, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait…

Elle avait vraiment l'impression que tout le monde la regardait. Son ventre émit un gargouillement, heureusement inaudible sous le bruit de la foule. Elle avait le trac. Et si elle se faisait battre dès la première passe ? Et si elle tombait de son cheval sans même que la Baronne ne la touche ? Elle sentait ses mains devenir moites à l'intérieur de ses gantelets.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné et Akira n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Instinctivement, elle lança sa monture au galop. Le son des sabots frappant la terre lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher !

Elle abaissa sa lance, visa, et… rata sa cible de quelques centimètres. Elle pesta, grinçant des dents. Le trac la rendait nerveuse, son bras était resté trop rigide, l'empêchant de viser correctement…

La bonne nouvelle était que la Baronne ne l'avait pas touchée non plus. Akira se demandait comment cela se faisait, alors qu'elle avait battu tous ses adversaires précédents haut la main. Serait-elle également nerveuse ? Après tout, elle faisait face à celle qui avait prétendument bafoué l'honneur de sa maîtresse, elle devait fulminer sous son armure…

Akira savait qu'elle avait eu de la chance. La Baronne ne ferait pas deux fois une telle erreur. Elle ne devait pas rater son coup, cette fois. Le public était bruyant, mais Akira ne l'écoutait plus. Elle se concentrait. Elle ne pourrait pas vaincre par la force. La Baronne était grande et imposante, et même si elle ne l'était pas autant que la plupart des chevaliers, elle l'était quand même plus qu'elle… Elle devait être tactique.

Les deux adversaires se remirent en place et le coup d'envoi fut donné à nouveau. Le regard d'Akira était rivé sur son objectif : le centre du bouclier de la Baronne. Elle savait que la lance de la Baronne allait la toucher cette fois ci, mais elle se forçait à ignorer ce fait. Elle ne devait pas laisser une hésitation l'empêcher d'atteindre son but : le centre de son bouclier. Rien ne devait la perturber. Elle devait restée concentrée, pour pouvoir reproduire la stratégie qu'elle avait utilisé lors de sa première joute : utiliser l'impulsion donnée par son cheval pour gagner ne serait-ce que quelques centimètres et toucher la première. Cela ne suffirait peut-être pas, mais elle devait tenter.

La distance entre les deux chevaux se refermait à toute vitesse. Tout n'était plus qu'un mélange de couleurs floues pour Akira, seul le bouclier sans armoiries de la Baronne restait net, au centre de sa vision. Sa lance était presque à portée… Encore un peu… Sa main se resserra autour de la lance. Elle saisit l'opportunité offerte par l'impulsion, se projetant très légèrement en avant, trop peu pour être déséquilibrée mais juste assez pour gagner deux ou trois centimètres… Sa lance toucha la première, venant se briser sur le bouclier de la Baronne. Le choc déstabilisa la Baronne. Il en fallait plus pour lui faire rater son coup, mais le recul dû à l'impact s'ajoutant à cet effet, la collision fut moins violente que prévue. Sa lance ne se brisa pas. Akira essuya le coup, serrant les dents face à la douleur, mais continua sa course sans être désarçonnée.

La jeune capitaine avait parfaitement réussi son plan. Elle avait touché en première, à l'endroit précis qu'elle visait. Et pourtant la Baronne était toujours sur son cheval… Cela n'avait servi à rien ! Elle avait réussi à atténuer le choc et à rester sur sa propre monture, mais ce n'était pas suffisant… C'était sa meilleure tactique, comment allait-elle faire si cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Comment allait-elle réussir à désarçonner la Baronne ? Allait-elle finir par l'avoir à l'usure ? Cela ne marcherait jamais !

Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait déjà se remettre en place. On lui tendit une nouvelle lance, qu'elle attrapa machinalement. Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à une autre tactique. De toute façon, elle avait besoin de gagner ces quelques centimètres et de toucher en première, sinon elle serait désarçonnée à coup sûr. La Baronne était plus forte qu'elle…

Elles chargèrent une fois de plus. Akira adopta la même tactique. Elle devait gagner du temps. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre un coup de plein fouet. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de la Baronne, elle s'élança. Juste quelques centimètres en avant. Juste assez pour gagner légèrement en allonge, et toucher la première. Sa lance était la première, elle en était certaine.

La Baronne inclina très légèrement son bouclier. Akira comprit aussitôt, mais il était déjà trop tard. Sa lance toucha et glissa le long du bouclier, perdant toute sa force de frappe. La Baronne était totalement indemne et envoya sa propre lance s'écraser contre le bouclier d'Akira. La jeune capitaine fut frappée de plein fouet. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière, la violence du choc l'arrachant à la selle.

Elle tomba lourdement dans la terre, le souffle coupé. Sans les lices, les deux adversaires étaient beaucoup plus alignés, les impacts étaient beaucoup plus violents. Akira resta au sol, haletant pour reprendre son souffle. Une vive douleur se faisait ressentir dans son bras gauche, celui qui tenait son bouclier. Elle se mordit la joue, mais ne put retenir un cri plaintif. Son bras gauche était probablement cassé. Marcy allait la gronder…

La Baronne avait triché. Elle l'avait fait exprès, Akira en était sûre ! Au dernier moment, elle avait incliné son bouclier pour que la lance glisse dessus au lieu de se briser. Elle n'avait pu le faire qu'en observant la course d'Akira et en connaissant l'angle auquel elle allait frapper. C'était forcément volontaire… Mais les juges n'annonçaient pas de faute. Akira doutait que quiconque d'autre qu'elle, qui était aux premières loges, avait pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout était allé très vite, et la Baronne avait été discrète… Et qui la croirait si elle parlait, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une roturière ? C'était sa parole contre celle de la Baronne Aruto, la dame de compagnie de la Duchesse Yoshi, rien de moins…

En tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas rester par terre indéfiniment. Dès le moment où elle avait touché le sol, le combat à pied avait commencé. La Baronne allait certainement venir l'attaquer sous peu. Après l'avoir vu tricher, Akira se demandait si elle s'abaisserait à attaquer quelqu'un à terre pendant un tournoi. Les chevaliers ne faisaient pas cela. Mais la Baronne n'était pas chevaleresse, et Akira n'était même pas noble. Est-ce que la règle s'appliquait ? Elle n'allait pas attendre de le savoir. Elle se retourna sur le ventre et se releva tant bien que mal, gênée par son armure et la douleur de son bras gauche.

En se mettant sur ses pieds, elle constata que son bras n'était pas le seul touché. Sa cheville droite lui faisait également un mal de chien. Elle ne semblait pas cassée. Peut-être foulée ? Était-ce possible de se fouler une cheville avec une armure pareille ? Elle ne voyait décidément pas l'intérêt de la porter…

Boitant à moitié, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir, elle se débarrassa de son bouclier. Son bras était cassé de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas l'utiliser. Elle dégaina son épée de sa main valide et se prépara à faire face à la Baronne.

Cette dernière avait mis pied à terre et portait son épée et son bouclier. Elle s'approchait, menaçante. Le public semblait apprécier le spectacle, mais Akira n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire attention à ce qu'il se passait dans les gradins. Elle ignorait si sa chute avait provoqué l'émoi ou plutôt des cris de joie.

La Baronne attaqua la première. Sans bouclier, Akira n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'esquiver. Sa cheville lui faisait mal et la ralentissait, mais la perte de poids due à l'abandon de son bouclier compensait. Elle était plus rapide que la Baronne et réussi de justesse à éviter le coup. Elle répliqua immédiatement, d'un coup de taille horizontal, tout en tenant son bras gauche resserré contre elle. Elle visait le dos, mais la Baronne s'y attendait et parvint à se retourner à temps. L'épée d'Akira laissa une éraflure sur son bouclier.

La jeune capitaine recula, à temps pour éviter le coup de bouclier de la Baronne. Elle gémit en utilisant sa cheville, mais n'avait pas le choix. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, obstruant sa vue qui était déjà limitée par son casque. Elle décida de l'enlever. C'était dangereux, elle risquait de se prendre un coup d'épée, ou même un coup de poing gantelé, mais elle avait besoin de sa vision. Et cela faisait toujours un peu de poids en moins. Tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre de regagner la vitesse qu'elle avait perdu à cause de sa cheville serait bon.

La Baronne chargea, se fichant totalement d'être touchée. Contrairement à Akira, elle avait encore une armure complète et un bouclier. Son but était de percuter Akira pour la faire tomber. La jeune capitaine savait que si elle tombait à nouveau, elle aurait perdu. Même si le choc en lui-même ne lui faisait pas perdre connaissance, si le combat s'engageait au sol elle serait impuissante face à la Baronne plus lourde qu'elle. Elle pivota sur sa bonne jambe au dernier moment et provoqua elle-même la collision, arrivant sur le flanc droit de la Baronne. Cela déstabilisa la Baronne, mais ne la fit pas tomber. Elle tituba légèrement sur le côté puis se reprit rapidement.

Akira eut un léger soupir de déception. Si la Baronne était tombée, cela aurait facilité les choses. Mais qu'importe, elle avait réussi à gagner un peu de temps, et maintenant elle allait reprendre l'avantage. Même si cette épée était différente de celle qu'elle utilisait d'habitude, elle n'en restait pas moins une bretteuse d'exception. Il ne lui fallut qu'un coup bien placé sur la main de la Baronne pour la désarmer. L'épée de la Baronne tomba au sol et Akira la chassa d'un rapide coup de pied, avant de le regretter amèrement car elle l'avait fait de sa jambe blessée.

Un tonnerre d'acclamations résonnait dans les gradins. Ce moment marquait le sommet de cet affrontement. Akira n'avait plus de casque ni de bouclier et était blessée, mais était rapide. La Baronne n'avait quant à elle plus d'épée, mais elle avait toujours son bouclier et elle était plus forte physiquement. Les paris allaient bon train pour prédire qui allait remporter le combat.

Maintenant qu'Akira avait désarmé la Baronne, elle avait éliminé une menace. Mais c'était le bouclier qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il bloquait ses coups et pouvait être utilisé pour la pousser et la frapper. Si son bras gauche n'avait pas été cassé, elle aurait pu changer son épée de main et contourner plus facilement le bouclier. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle opta donc pour une technique de harcèlement, assénant des coups rapides, obligeant la Baronne à parer et à rester à distance. Elle devait chercher une ouverture.

Malgré l'avalanche de coups qui pleuvait sur elle, la Baronne était en relative sécurité grâce à son armure. Une fois de plus, elle chargea avec son bouclier en avant, sans se soucier d'être touchée. Akira eut l'instinct de se placer de profil, afin de protéger son bras cassé et d'avoir plus d'équilibre pour encaisser l'impact. Son épaule droite rencontra de plein fouet le bouclier de la Baronne. Elle ne put encaisser le choc, à cause de sa cheville, et fut projetée au sol.

Elle émit un son qui était un mélange de juron et de cri de douleur. Elle retomba au sol, alourdie par son armure, légèrement sonnée. C'était ce qu'elle voulait absolument éviter ! La Baronne posa un pied sur son armure, la clouant au sol. Le public était en folie, scandant le nom de la Baronne.

Akira sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ! Elle était arrivée si loin ! Son visage à l'expression incrédule se tourna machinalement vers la tribune des seigneurs. Reno ouvrait de grands yeux, les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche. Non, elle ne pouvait pas perdre maintenant… Elle refusait. Son air décontenancé laissa place à une expression déterminée. Elle était une soldate de sa Majesté. Tant qu'elle avait une épée dans les mains, elle n'avait pas perdu !

D'un geste leste, elle fit tournoyer son épée et l'attrapa par la lame, son gantelet la protégeant de toute coupure. Utilisant le pommeau de l'épée tel une masse, elle frappa de toutes ses forces dans la jambe de la Baronne, la faisant glisser de son plastron. Déséquilibrée, la Baronne évita la chute en se rattrapant à l'aide de son bouclier, posé à la verticale sur le sol comme une béquille. Se redressant aussi vivement que possible en position assise et faisant de son mieux pour surpasser la douleur, Akira donna un coup du pommeau de son épée dans le bouclier, qui fut chassé vers l'avant. La Baronne fut privée de son soutien et termina sa chute en tombant face contre terre. Elle se retourna sur le dos sans perdre de temps, mais c'était trop tard. La jeune capitaine bascula sur la Baronne, se retrouvant à califourchon sur elle. La Baronne se débattit, mais Akira asséna un dernier coup, juste dans la fente de la visière de son casque. Elle s'arrêta avant de la toucher, la lame à quelques centimètres à peine des yeux de la Baronne.

Avec ceci, le combat fut fini. La Baronne ne pouvait plus se débattre, au risque de se faire crever un œil. Les juges la déclarèrent hors combat, préférant y mettre un terme avant que la Baronne ne soit blessée. Tout autour d'elles, des acclamations, des cris et des applaudissements se firent entendre. Il y avait sans doute quelques huées et insultes dans le lot, mais Akira n'en avait plus rien à faire. Elle se laissa retomber sur le côté, haletante, serrant son bras contre elle et grimaçant.

 

* * *

 

 

"Capitaine… ! Je vous avais dit de faire attention !" se plaignit Marcy. "C'est mon jour de congé, je vous rappelle…"

"Désolée… Tu auras droit à un autre jour de congé. Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais fait exprès de me casser le bras."

"Et de vous fouler la cheville… Je vais finir par croire que vous aimez être blessée !"

"C'est le risque quand on se bat." Akira poussa un soupir. "Mon bras va rester immobilisé combien de temps ?"

"Longtemps. Et arrêtez de bouger."

Taiki frappa dans le dos d'Akira. Elle grimaça, serrant les dents.

"Allez Marcy, laisse la un peu tranquille," dit-il. "Elle a gagné ! De justesse, mais bon, c'est le résultat qui compte."

"Tiens donc, alors maintenant il n'y a plus de différence entre simplement gagner et gagner avec panache ?" demanda Oni, d'un ton moqueur.

"Si, mais c'est son premier tournoi. Pour un début, c'est déjà bien."

"Déjà bien ! Ne l'écoute pas ma grande, c'était formidable !" protesta la jeune sergente. "Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Aruto quand elle a enlevé son casque. ' _Ne craignez rien, ma dame, je vais venger votre honneur !_ '" imita Oni d'un air théâtral et ridicule. "Elle était tellement sûre d'elle, cette conne."

"Elle a vraiment failli gagner," répondit Akira, ayant encore du mal à croire en sa victoire. "D'ailleurs j'ai beau avoir gagné le combat, ce n'est pas elle qui est blessée…"

"C'est rien ça, juste une égratignure. Tu as vu pire. L'important c'est de lui avoir rabattu son caquet."

"Une égratignure, une égratignure," marmonna l'infirmière. "Je vais devoir lui mettre un plâtre, tout de même…"

Akira se laissa faire. Mieux valait ne pas énerver Marcy encore plus. Marcy pouvait être une infirmière douce et attentionnée quand il voulait, mais il savait aussi faire comprendre qu'il tenait la santé de tous ces soldats entre ses mains et qu'il valait mieux ne pas le chercher. En fait il était assez effrayant… Akira imaginait que c'était un trait de caractère essentiel lorsque l'on avait affaire à une bande de grands dadais inconscients et prompts à se blesser, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Marcy était une si bonne infirmière.

Une tempête blonde entra subitement dans la tente à toute vitesse et sauta sur la jeune capitaine.

"Akira ! Par tous les dieux, tu es blessée !"

"Aïe ! Oui, et tu me fais mal là…"

"Oups, désolée…" Reno eut un sourire gêné et s'écarta.

"Non mais ça suffit maintenant ! J'essaie de la soigner !" s'énerva Marcy. "Allez, tout le monde dehors !"

Reno, ainsi qu'Oni et Taiki, furent jetés dehors sans autre forme de procès.

"Marcy… Tu es au courant que c'est la fille du Comte que tu viens de virer ?"

"Fille de Comte ou pas, elle gênait. Maintenant arrêtez de gigoter, si vous voulez pouvoir la rejoindre rapidement. Plus vous bougez, plus ce sera long !"

Akira obéit, ayant hâte de rejoindre Reno et pour calmer Marcy.

Une fois le plâtre posé, Akira put enfin sortir de la tente. Elle avait bien sûr retiré son armure pour pouvoir être soignée et avait revêtu son uniforme de capitaine. Son bras gauche était plâtré et en écharpe, et la grattait déjà. Elle marchait à l'aide d'une canne, pouvant à peine poser son pied droit par terre. En la voyant, Reno eut l'air inquiète.

"Oh non, ma pauvre… Je… J'ignorais que la Baronne participerait… Elle est vraiment horrible et…"

La jeune capitaine l'interrompit en venant l'embrasser. Elle avait jeté sa canne par terre pour pouvoir la serrer contre elle de son bras valide. Même si elles étaient en public, Reno lui avait tellement manqué. La jeune noble rosit légèrement, levant de grands yeux scintillants vers elle. Akira eut un petit rire et lui caressa la joue.

"Au moment où j'allais perdre, j'ai pensé à toi et j'ai trouvé la force de gagner," expliqua-t-elle, un sourire en coin. Le rouge monta aux joues de Reno qui détourna le regard.

"Pfff… Ne dis pas de choses aussi ridicules…"

Akira eut un rire. Décidément, elle adorait faire rougir Reno.

"Désolée, mais c'est la vérité. Tu m'as tellement manquée…" Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la sensation des lèvres douces de Reno contre les siennes, la serrant un peu plus contre elle. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu embrasser Reno et la tenir dans ses bras.

"Bon, c'est fini les tourterelles ?" soupira Oni, ramassant la canne d'Akira et lui tapotant le dos avec.

"Akira, n'oublie pas que tu dois faire un tour de piste maintenant," lui rappela Taiki. "Le vainqueur doit aller saluer le public."

"Je suis vraiment obligée… ? La moitié d'entre eux me déteste…"

"Raison de plus pour partir la tête haute."

"Ce sont les nobles qui te détestent," déclara Oni. "Mais pas le peuple, tu peux me croire. Une roturière capable de battre les nobles à leur propre jeu, tu es une héroïne maintenant ! En plus tu es une enfant du pays, les gens vont t'adorer !"

"Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon… Reno, tu viens avec moi ?"

La jeune noble secoua la tête.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ma mère apprécierait. Déjà que je lui ai échappé pendant que Toki faisait diversion… Je vais retourner dans la tribune et te regarder."

Après un rapide dernier baiser, Reno s'en alla. Akira la regarda partir pendant un moment.

"Akira… Je sais que c'est ta copine, mais quand même soit plus discrète quand tu regardes ses fesses…"

"Hein ? Ah, je suis grillée…" Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gênée. Oni leva les yeux au ciel et lui rendit sa canne.

Les deux soldats accompagnèrent Akira jusqu'à son cheval. Taiki l'aida à monter dessus. Avec ses blessures, ce n'était pas évident. Mais c'était la tradition, donc elle s'y plia. Elle retourna sur le terrain du tournoi et fit son baroud d'honneur, sous les acclamations du public. Elle constata avec soulagement que les nobles la détestant avaient préféré la snober en s'en allant, plutôt que de rester pour la huer. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, mais elle se sentait moins stressée.

La tribune des seigneurs était bien sûr encore complète. La lieutenante Root l'acclamait bruyamment, tandis que sa femme applaudissait de manière beaucoup plus contenue, mais avec un sourire franc. Toki applaudissait pour deux, remplaçant Reno qui était à nouveau sous la coupe de sa mère. Cette dernière semblait amère et mécontente. La Vicomtesse Rio faisait de son mieux pour la soutenir. Quant à la Duchesse Yoshi, son sourire pincé peinait à dissimuler sa frustration.

 

* * *

 

 

Après le tournoi, la tradition voulait qu'un bal soit organisé au château de Tsubaki. Malgré leur déception face au résultat des joutes, jamais le Comte et la Comtesse n'auraient osé annuler un tel événement. C'était une question de fierté. Le bal aurait donc bien lieu, mais ils ne pouvaient pas garantir que tout le monde y prendrait du plaisir.

Akira était bien sûr conviée au bal, puisqu'elle avait remporté le tournoi. Elle anticipait déjà que cela allait être une véritable mascarade d'hypocrisie, de sourires forcés et d'allusions désagréables à peine voilées. Mais elle irait, puisque c'était la tradition. Elle irait pour Reno. Et pour prouver sa bonne foi. Elle faisait de son mieux pour être irréprochable, en espérant que les nobles finissent par se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas une sorte d'ennemie. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de leur opinion, mais ne voulait pas mettre Reno dans une position difficile. En tout cas, plus difficile qu'actuellement…

"Tu pourras ramener à manger ?" lui demanda Oni. "Pas de raison que seuls les nobles aient le droit de se gaver de petits fours…"

"Viens les chercher toi même. En plus on pourra en ramener plus à deux," répliqua Akira.

"Certainement pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille faire là bas ?"

"Danser, manger, boire. Ce n'est pas si mal en fait, certains sont vraiment sympathiques." Mis à part Reno, elle pensait également à Toki, la lieutenante Root et la Baronne Wakatsuki. Et Taiki bien sûr, mais lui c'était différent. "Je pourrais te présenter des gens."

"Merci, mais non merci. Rien que d'y penser, ça me file de l'urticaire."

Akira eut un léger soupir. Oni était incorrigible, mais c'était de bonne guerre : après tout la plupart des nobles n'aimaient pas les roturiers non plus. Au moins la jeune sergente avait fait l'effort d'accepter Reno et Toki, c'est qu'elle n'était pas aussi obtuse qu'elle voulait le faire paraître. Akira se tourna vers Taiki.

"Et toi, tu viens ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, on pourrait me reconnaître. Imagine le malaise…" répondit-il. Malgré ses cheveux assez courts maintenant et son absence de barbe, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Un œil observateur pourrait faire le rapprochement entre le soldat Kaiji et le seigneur Taiki.

Marcy esquissa une moue.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir… ?" demanda-t-il à l'ancien chevalier. Akira sourit discrètement. Elle se rappelait de la déception de Marcy lors du précédent bal, parce que Taiki n'était pas venu.

"Nan…" répondit-il. "Même quand j'étais censé être vivant, ça me saoulait les bals… Du coup j'y allais juste pour pervertir des jouvencelles qui avaient échappé à leurs chaperonnes."

"Tu faisais cela ?!" s'indigna l'infirmière, choqué. "Vraiment, tu es impossible… Ce n'est pas du tout l'image que sont censés avoir les chevaliers…"

Akira n'était pas surprise, Taiki se vantait souvent de ses conquêtes quand ils buvaient un coup ensemble.

"Dans ce cas, allez relever la garde au camp des prisonniers," dit-elle, au grand dam des deux soldats.

"Quoi ?! Si on ne vient pas, on doit retourner travailler ?!"

"Tu veux venir finalement ?"

"Non !"

"Alors au travail !"

"C'est pas juste !"

"J'ai donné deux tours de garde à d'autres soldats pour vous remplacer, mais si vous êtes disponibles finalement vous allez les relever. Allez, hop !"

Oni et Taiki rouspétèrent, mais finirent par obéir. Ils s'en allèrent, les mains dans les poches. Oni donna un petit coup de pied dans un caillou.

"Vous êtes cruelle, capitaine," soupira Marcy. "Les pauvres, regardez-les…"

"Peut-être, mais sinon ce serait injuste pour les gardes que j'ai mis à leur place. Et puis ce sont eux qui ont décidé de ne pas venir faire la fête, tant pis pour eux."

"Eh bien moi je viens, alors n'oubliez pas que vous me devez un jour de congé."

"Je n'oublie pas. Mais tu devras faire une demande écrite en trois exemplaires. Tu sais, les rouages de l'administration…"

"Capitaine !"

"Je plaisante ! Je te dois bien ça, vu que tu me rafistoles toujours. Bref, allons-y."

Akira et Marcy prirent place dans un fiacre qui devait les amener directement au château de Tsubaki, où avait lieu le bal. Le bras gauche d'Akira était enfermé dans un plâtre, encore en train de sécher mais qui ne risquait plus de se casser, et maintenu à l'aide d'une écharpe. Elle avait dû sacrifier une manche d'une veste toute neuve pour réussir à la passer malgré le plâtre. Elle portait un élégant costume noir composé d'une chemise noire, d'un gilet et d'une veste de brocard noir. Un foulard noir était attaché autour de son cou à l'aide d'une broche surmontée d'une obsidienne, et une fleur et quelques plumes étaient attachées à sa boutonnière[3](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote3sym). Une canne complétait l'ensemble et lui permettait de se déplacer malgré son entorse. Marcy lui avait donné des médicaments, qui ne faisaient qu'à moitié leur travail pour soulager la douleur de ses blessures. L'infirmière avait quant à lui revêtu une robe blanche et rose à motifs, ornée de nombreux nœuds et rubans. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en une coiffure élaborée, et deux mèches bouclées encadraient son visage[4](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote4sym).

Akira eut un petit pincement au cœur en revoyant le château de Tsubaki, si imposant au sommet d'une colline surplombant les environs. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment bien passées… Elle mentirait en affirmant ne pas du tout avoir peur. Elle avait beau être une capitaine, ce monde n'était pas le sien. Et malgré sa position, elle était d'un naturel réservée. Attirer autant l'attention l'intimidait… Elle prit néanmoins sur elle, car c'était pour Reno qu'elle faisait tout cela.

En entrant dans la salle de bal, Akira resta une fois de plus stupéfaite devant le faste des lieux. Non seulement le château était magnifique, mais il était pour l'occasion luxueusement décoré. La nourriture était également présente en profusion. Les convives portaient des costumes tous plus sublimes les uns que les autres. Akira ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place, au milieu de tous ces seigneurs et ces dames à l'allure raffinée. Elle se sentait vraiment comme une soldate rustaude, surtout en boitant de la sorte.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de décrocher son regard ébahi des tenues magnifiques qu'arboraient ces messieurs dames, le commissaire Tana s'approcha d'elle, tout sourire.

"Ahhh, voila notre championne ! Venez capitaine, venez donc, que tout le monde puisse vous féliciter !"

Le commissaire avait troqué son costume blanc pour une tenue de soirée noire, ornée de dentelles et de pierres précieuses. Il portait un collier ras du cou en dentelle, surmonté d'une broche en obsidienne, du plus bel effet[5](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote5sym).

Bien forcée, Akira suivi le commissaire jusqu'à l'avant de la salle tandis que Marcy se fondait dans la foule. Tana attrapa un verre sur le buffet et tapota dessus pour réclamer le silence.

"S'il vous plaît, votre attention !" réclama-t-il, affichant un grand sourire. "Merci. Puisque nous sommes tous réunis pour cette magnifique soirée chez nos gracieux hôtes," il s'inclina brièvement en direction du Comte et de la Comtesse, "célébrons la victoire de la capitaine Akira, qui nous a épaté par son adresse et son talent. Je pense que notre chère Baronne Aruto ne me contredira pas," ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard malicieux vers la Baronne, qui arborait son plus bel air patibulaire. "Ne laissons pas les récents événements entacher cette victoire bien méritée. Levons tous notre verre en l'honneur de la capitaine."

L'assistance fit ce que lui demandait le commissaire et les verres furent levés. Il y eu quelques applaudissement polis. Mais Akira savait que ce n'était que de l'hypocrisie pour la plupart de ces nobles. Elle se demandait si le commissaire s'amusait en provoquant ce genre de situation, ou s'il était juste maladroit ou niais. Peut-être essayait-il vraiment de l'aider, mais elle doutait que la mettre ainsi sur le devant de la scène en disant "Acceptez la !" soit la bonne solution…

S'il y avait bien une personne qui applaudissait de bon cœur, c'était la lieutenante Root. Dès le discours du commissaire terminé et les autres nobles repartis vaquer à leurs occupations, elle s'approcha joyeusement d'Akira, la Baronne Wakatsuki à ses côtés. La lieutenante portait un costume d'un bleu ciel et blanc, inspiré d'un uniforme militaire mais orné de perles. Son chapeau blanc était décoré de nombreux rubans noirs et rouges[6](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote6sym). Sa femme portait quant à elle une robe aux teints pastels, blanc, bleu et mauve, à la fois simple et élégante[7](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote7sym).

"Toutes mes félicitations, madame ! Je savais que vous gagneriez, j'en étais sûre !" La lieutenante tapota le bras d'Akira.

"Aïe… Pas sur ce bras, lieutenante…"

"Oups, pardon !" Elle eut un sourire gêné. "En tout cas, bravo. La Baronne Aruto n'est pas commode…"

"Oui, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte." Akira esquissa une grimace de douleur et jeta un œil vers la Baronne, qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

"Votre victoire m'a rapporté gros, vous savez. Vous avez décidément fait honneur à votre réputation, madame, en particulier lorsque…" commença la lieutenante, avant de se lancer dans une analyse détaillée du combat.

Le bal débutait autour d'elles, les nobles se mettant à danser. La Baronne Wakatsuki eut un soupir d'impatience, ayant plus envie de danser avec sa femme que de l'écouter refaire le combat auquel elles avaient assisté. Akira n'écoutait la lieutenante que d'une oreille, cherchant Reno du regard au milieu de la foule de nobles dansant ou discutant ça et là.

Elle remarqua que Marcy s'était trouvé un cavalier. Un jeune noble dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle se demandait si ce dernier savait que Marcy était un homme. Son regard tiqua ensuite sur deux danseuses. Toki portait comme à son habitude une robe rose et voyante, incrustée de pierres précieuses roses[8](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote8sym). Sans être une experte en bals, Akira pensait ne pas se tromper en affirmant que la robe de Toki était beaucoup trop courte pour ce genre d'événement. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui la choquait, mais plutôt la personne avec qui elle dansait, qui n'était autre que la Baronne Aruto. Elle avait troqué son armure contre une robe de soirée noire aux manches en dentelles. Ses cheveux noirs soigneusement coiffés étaient surmontés d'une fleur et de rubans violets, et elle portait un tour de cou orné de rubans de la même couleur[9](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote9sym). Akira ne savait qu'en penser… Elle se sentait légèrement trahie, ce qui était stupide… Toki était l'amie de Reno à la base, pas la sienne, mais cela lui faisait tout de même un pincement au cœur de la voir fricoter avec  _l'ennemi_ …

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car le commissaire Tana vint à sa rencontre.

"Alors, capitaine, allez donc profiter du bal !" s'exclama-t-il. "Cette fête est en votre honneur."

Akira grimaça. Le commissaire se moquait-il d'elle ? Comment pouvait-elle profiter d'un bal où la moitié des convives la détestait, et où elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas danser à cause de ses blessures… Elle préféra changer de sujet.

"Vous partez ?" demanda-t-elle, voyant que le commissaire était accompagné d'un valet qui portait son manteau et son chapeau.

"Oui, je vous abandonne pour ce soir. Mais je vais rester quelques temps à Harajukyu, j'aurai sûrement l'occasion de revenir au camp. Bonne soirée, capitaine !"

Il s'inclina légèrement, alla saluer la lieutenante et sa femme, et s'en alla. Akira soupira et décida de profiter du bal, comme le lui suggérait le commissaire. Elle claudiqua en direction du buffet, bien décidée à prendre au moins trois kilogrammes.

 

* * *

 

 

Reno commençait à s'impatienter, à attendre ainsi assise toute seule sur un des bancs de pierre des jardins du château. Au moins elle n'avait pas froid, il faisait encore doux et des braseros étaient allumés le long des allées pour éclairer le chemin aux promeneurs profitant du crépuscule. La musique venant de l'intérieur lui parvenait à travers les portes fenêtres ouvertes, mais elle était suffisamment loin pour ne pas être vue depuis la salle. Elle était privée de bal… Ses parents ne pouvaient pas annuler le bal traditionnel et ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher la championne du tournoi d'y participer, du moins pas sans manquer à toutes leurs obligations, ce qu'ils ne s'abaisseraient jamais à faire. Ils pensaient donc que le moyen pour éviter que cette roturière impertinente ne côtoie leur précieuse petite fille était d'interdire à cette dernière de participer au bal.

Reno se demandait quand ses parents arrêteraient enfin de la traiter comme une gamine. Ils répondraient sûrement 'quand tu arrêteras d'en avoir le comportement'… Il y avait une part de vérité… Après tout, si elle s'habillait en bourgeoise et qu'elle sortait dans les tavernes branchées d'Harajukyu, c'était en signe de rébellion. Elle avait plus de vingt ans maintenant, elle ne voulait plus être menée à la baguette par ses parents, elle avait besoin de ces moments d'évasion… Mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir à présent. Son amour pour Akira était réel et sincère, ne le voyaient-il donc pas ? La considéraient-ils encore vraiment comme une jeune fille en pleine crise d'opposition à l'autorité parentale ? Au final, elle se demandait ce qui gênait le plus ses parents : qu'elle ait choisi une roturière, ou qu'elle ait choisi quelqu'un d'autre que la personne qu'ils avaient choisi ?

Le son d'une canne faisant crisser les graviers la tira de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers Akira qui clopinait dans sa direction.

"Toki m'a dit que tu étais là," dit la jeune capitaine, lui souriant.

Reno se leva aussitôt et vint à sa rencontre. Elle l'aida à venir s'asseoir sur le banc.

"Ça va un peu mieux ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

"C'est supportable, grâce aux médicaments dont me bourre Marcy…" Elle eut un sourire amusé en remarquant que Reno regardait avec appréhension le plâtre à son bras gauche, n'osant pas trop s'approcher. Elle posa sa canne contre le banc et passa son bras valide autour de la taille de la jeune noble, l'attirant contre elle. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en sucre. Du moment que tu ne touches pas mon bras, tout va bien."

Reno leva les yeux au ciel, esquissant un sourire.

"Tu dis ça mais tu dois être couverte de bleus…"

"Un peu mais j'ai l'habitude. Et puis quand bien même, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues…"

"Ça ne fait que quelques heures…"

"Juste pendant quelques minutes… Et avant ça, ça faisait des semaines…"

Reno soupira et s'écarta un peu.

"Mes parents m'ont privée de bal… Et ils vont continuer à tout faire pour qu'on ne se voit pas," dit-elle, baissant les yeux. Akira grimaça.

"Tu as dit qu'ils finiraient par comprendre, mais j'imagine que ça va prendre du temps…"

"Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas comprendre… J'ai peur qu'ils ne changent jamais d'avis… Le problème n'est pas juste que tu sois une roturière, c'est qu'ils veulent me marier à quelqu'un de riche et d'influent."

"Eh bien… Être l'amante d'une femme mariée, c'est plutôt excitant…"

"Akira ! Je suis sérieuse !" s'indigna la jeune noble, lui lançant un regard scandalisé.

"Désolée… Mais où veux-tu en venir alors ? Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir ?" Elle marqua une pause, soudainement tendue à cette perspective. "… C'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Bien sûr que non…" répliqua Reno. "On continuera à se voir en secret s'il faut… Mais je n'ai plus envie de me cacher. Je veux être avec toi, Akira… Sans avoir besoin de me déguiser ou de faire le mur. Je ne sais pas si mes parents vont comprendre un jour, mais qu'ils comprennent ou pas, ils vont devoir l'accepter. Je suis une adulte maintenant, que ça leur plaise ou non, et je ne me laisserai dicter mes choix ni par eux ni par des traditions stupides." Elle avait l'air déterminée, mais affiche une mine incertaine en regardant Akira. "Mais… Je ne peux pas t'imposer cette voie là…"

"J'y suis déjà bien engagée," répondit la jeune capitaine d'un air pensif. Si Reno ne voulait vraiment pas lui imposer cette voie, il aurait fallu qu'elle y réfléchisse avant de provoquer un scandale en l'embrassant en public et devant sa fiancée…

"Mes parents ne t'accepteront peut-être jamais… Et même s'ils le faisaient, d'autres continueraient à te détester. La Vicomtesse Rio, la Baronne Aruto, ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg… Elles te détestent ouvertement, mais beaucoup d'autres préfèrent l'hypocrisie, c'est comme cela que ça fonctionne dans mon monde… Je ne veux pas que tu en souffres…"

Akira haussa les épaules et prit la main de Reno dans sa main valide.

"Ils me détestent déjà parce que je suis capitaine, alors ça ne change pas grand-chose," dit-elle. "Quitte à être détestée, autant être avec la personne que j'aime. Et j'affronterai toutes les Baronnes Aruto qui se dresseront entre nous, je te le promets. Je t'aime, personne ne pourra changer cela. Je suis une fille plutôt simple, tu sais. Tant que je suis avec toi, rien de ce qu'ils diront ne m'atteindra."

Reno était touchée par les paroles d'Akira. Cette dernière était prête à arrêter de se cacher et à assumer leur relation au grand jour. Elle était prête à s'exposer à l'ire des nobles, juste pour être avec elle. La jeune noble se sentait vraiment chanceuse d'avoir rencontré Akira. Si seulement ses parents pouvaient se rendre compte à quel point elle était exceptionnelle…

"J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir…" dit-elle, se perdant dans les yeux bleus de la jeune capitaine avant de venir l'embrasser. Elle pouvait sentir le sourire sur les lèvres d'Akira, tandis que son bras valide l'attirait à nouveau contre elle.

Elles restèrent blotties ainsi l'une contre l'autre pendant un moment, savourant leur premier vrai moment d'intimité depuis des semaines. Reno savait que plus rien ne serait pareil maintenant. Elle allait imposer ses choix. En s'affirmant et en s'imposant, en cessant de reculer face au scandale, le vent finirait forcément par tourner en sa faveur. Elle n'avait plus peur maintenant.

Lorsque l'air nocturne devint trop frais pour rester immobile, Reno se leva.

"Tu veux danser ?" demanda-t-elle, tendant la main à la jeune capitaine. La musique était un peu étouffée mais parvenait tout de même jusqu'ici.

"Je veux bien, mais… vu mon état on va devoir danser lentement."

Elle prit la main de Reno et se releva, avant de reprendre sa canne. Vu que ses deux mains étaient indisponibles, l'une tenant la canne et l'autre dans le plâtre, elle était assez déçue de ne pas pouvoir prendre Reno dans ses bras. La jeune noble plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la capitaine et elles se mirent à danser un slow. Akira n'était pas en état de danser quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Leur danse n'avait rien de gracieux. La musique ne se prêtait pas à un slow, Akira claudiquait et Reno essayait de ne pas trop se coller pour ne pas lui faire mal au bras, qui était maintenu en écharpe contre sa poitrine. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, elles étaient juste heureuses d'être ensemble.

Elles s'interrompirent finalement lorsqu'elles entendirent des voix s'élever non loin. La discussion semblait animée et les voix se rapprochaient. Les personnes à qui elles appartenaient devaient marcher le long d'une allée et arriveraient bientôt à leur bosquet.

"Mais… C'est la voix de la Duchesse…" murmura Reno, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elles se turent et prêtèrent l'oreille.

"…rien demandé !" s'exclama la Duchesse, tout en s'efforçant de garder un ton de voix contenu. "Pour quoi suis-je passée, je te le demande !"

"Je suis désolée ma dame, mais je devais bien laver votre honneur…" répliqua la Baronne Aruto, à qui appartenait l'autre voix. "Cette peste a osé vous bafouer devant tout le monde, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela…"

"Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'en cherchant à me venger aussi stupidement, cela me fasse passer pour la méchante de l'histoire ? Et puis si je veux 'laver mon honneur', je suis bien assez grande pour le faire moi-même…"

"Tout le temps où elle était avec vous," répondit la Baronne, "tout le temps où vous l'aimiez et la courtisiez, avant même votre demande en mariage, elle vous trompait déjà avec cette roturière parvenue. Cela ne vous fait donc rien ?"

"Bien sûr que si…"

"Tsk… Cette petite peste ne mesure pas sa chance… Qu'une femme telle que vous, qu'une Duchesse ait daigné s'intéresser à elle, malgré ses fiançailles brisées avec le Comte Toya… Et je devrais accepter une telle trahison envers vous sans rien faire ?!"

"Il suffit, Aruto ! J'apprécie que tu prennes ma défense, mais ce genre d'initiative ne m'aide pas… Tout de même, je…" La Duchesse s'interrompit et s'arrêta net en entrant dans le bosquet, voyant Reno et Akira ensemble. "… Reno…"

"Duchesse. Baronne…" Reno effectua une légère révérence, mais son visage témoignait d'une certaine colère. Akira quant à elle resta stoïque. Après tout elle n'était qu'une parvenue…

La Duchesse portait une robe de soirée rouge et noir, brodée d'argent et fendue sur le devant. Ses cheveux étaient toujours élégamment coiffés, mais elle n'avait pas sa superbe habituelle. Son visage laissait paraître une profonde tristesse[10](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote10sym). Reno se sentit coupable. La Baronne avait raison, elle n'avait jamais été honnête avec la Duchesse. Yoshi l'aimait et lui faisait confiance, au point de lui demander sa main, alors qu'elle lui avait menti depuis le début… Elle ne méritait pas l'amour de Yoshi… La colère sur son visage se changea en une expression de culpabilité, tandis que la Baronne la fixait de son regard assassin.

"Duchesse, je… je suis désolée," dit-elle, baissant les yeux. "J'aurais dû vous en parler…"

"Oui, tu aurais dû." Le ton de la Duchesse était sec et pincé, mais peinait à dissimuler sa douleur.

"Je ne pouvais pas le dire… Mais je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal…"

"Tsk… Ben voyons, comme si…" commença la Baronne, mais Yoshi l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

"Je sais…" soupira cette dernière. "J'ai bien compris que la réponse à ma demande était négative. J'aurais juste aimé l'apprendre d'une autre manière…"

Reno ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'observer attentivement ses chaussures. Elle avait tout fait de travers, elle le savait… Mais à l'époque elle ne pouvait pas parler d'Akira, elle devait se cacher pour que ses parents ne l'apprennent pas… Elle ne pouvait rien dire… Mais elle aurait pu le dire à la Duchesse, ou au moins éviter de lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle se sentait vraiment mal…

Voyant que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin, la Duchesse tourna les talons et s'en alla, suivie par sa dame de compagnie. Au moment de sortir du bosquet, elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

"Même en essayant, je n'arrive pas à te détester, Reno," dit-elle. "J'espère que ton choix te rendra heureuse."

Elle s'en alla finalement, et Reno eut la sensation que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Même si elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'épouser la Duchesse, elle appréciait sa compagnie. Elles avaient partagé beaucoup de choses ensemble. Yoshi était une des seules personnes à la comprendre, même mieux que Toki. Elles continueraient à se voir lors de bals et d'événements, et puis après tout Yoshi possédait sa résidence secondaire dans le comté, mais les choses seraient différentes maintenant… Yoshi avait été son béguin d'adolescence, et elle venait d'y mettre une croix définitive.

 

* * *

 

 

Akira rentra à la garnison tard dans la nuit après le bal, avec Marcy. Elle aurait aimé fêter ses retrouvailles avec Reno en passant la nuit avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment rester au château. Et Reno ne pourrait pas échapper à ses parents ce soir.

La jeune capitaine alla directement se coucher. Elle s'endormit rapidement, vaincue par la fatigue des joutes et par les médicaments que Marcy lui donnait contre la douleur.

Elle se réveilla au petit matin pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Elle se demandait si sa victoire allait vraiment changer ses relations avec les bannerets. Une ordonnance vint l'aider à s'habiller, car elle n'y arrivait pas toute seule à cause de son bras. Elle n'aimait pas cela, cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un valet… Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle claudiqua ensuite jusqu'à son bureau, avalant sans y réfléchir la tasse de thé et les toasts que lui apporta l'ordonnance tout en remplissant de la paperasse. Elle s'habituait à son travail de capitaine et à la dimension administrative qui l'accompagnait. Elle se sentait comme sur un petit nuage après avoir passé la soirée avec Reno ; prise d'un élan d'optimisme, elle escomptait bien rattraper une partie de son retard dans la paperasse.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un document dépassant d'une pile de parchemins. Certes son bureau n'était pas très bien rangé, mais celui-ci dépassait comme pour attirer son attention. Elle l'attrapa et tira dessus en essayant de ne pas faire tomber le reste de la pile. Un exercice qui aurait été plus facile avec ses deux mains, mais elle finit tout de même par s'en sortir. Il s'agissait d'une lettre. Elle n'était pas cachetée, simplement pliée en deux. Fronçant les sourcils, Akira l'ouvrit.

Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de sa meilleure amie et sergente, Oni.

«  _Ma grande,_

_Je pars. Je déserte. Quand tu reviendras de ton bal de bourges, je ne serai déjà plus là. Je pars avec Nimo, Rookie et ce grand dadais de Taiki._

_C'est pas contre toi du tout, au contraire. On a préféré partir plutôt que de faire un carnage qui aurait entaché le régiment. Tu devrais sérieusement te pencher sur certaines activités qui ont lieu au camp des prisonniers, derrière ton dos… Si tu nous y avais pas envoyés ce soir au lieu d'aller au bal, on n'aurait sans doute rien vu non plus. Ils sont malins, ces enfoirés. Coince les et règle ça à ta manière._

_Je sais que tu y arriveras. Mais moi je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette armée au service d'une noblesse corrompue et décadente._

_Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce qu'on va faire. Se cacher. Partir loin. Passer pour mort, sûrement. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu le temps de se dire au revoir…_

_Bon courage pour la suite. Salue ta blondinette de ma part._

_Adieu,_

_Oni, ex-sergente._  »

Akira resta interdite un moment, fixant la lettre d'un regard vide. Elle relut la lettre une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle lisait. Oni avait… déserté ? Pas seulement elle, mais aussi Nimo, Rookie et Taiki ? Ils connaissaient pourtant le sort réservé aux déserteurs… La peine capitale !

Comment avaient-ils pu faire cela ? Ils allaient être traqués et assassinés ! Et de quoi parlait Oni, à propos du camp de prisonniers ? Elle se sentait trahie… Oni avait déserté plutôt que de lui en parler… Ne lui laissant qu'une lettre qui n'expliquait rien du tout ! Elle froissa la lettre dans sa main, de colère, et la lança contre un des murs de toile de son bureau. La boulette rebondit mollement et tomba par terre.

Cette lettre était une preuve… Si quelqu'un tombait dessus, ce serait terrible… Elle s'empressa de ramasser la boulette. D'une main fébrile, elle tira une bougie de son bureau et l'alluma. Elle déplia ensuite la lettre et y mit le feu, la faisant disparaître entièrement.

A peine venait-elle d'éteindre la bougie qu'un officier écarta les tentures masquant l'entrée de son bureau et entra.

"Madame, veuillez m'excuser." dit-il, se mettant au garde à vous.

"Que se passe-t-il," demanda-t-elle, même si elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'il venait lui annoncer.

"Plusieurs soldats manquent à l'appel, madame. Il s'agit d'une désertion."

"Comment ?!" s'exclama Akira en s'efforçant de jouer la surprise. "C'est une accusation très grave ! Vérifiez partout, fouillez le camp, et celui des prisonniers ! Ce sont peut-être juste des tires au flanc qui se sont endormis dans un coin et ont raté l'appel. Vérifiez également le registre des patrouilles, peut-être sont-ils partis au pont."

"Oui, madame !" L'officier salua et s'en alla en hâte pour accomplir ses ordres.

Akira poussa un soupir. Elle serait obligée de signaler la désertion. Ses amis allaient être traqués, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Elle pouvait juste essayer de gagner du temps… Juste quelques heures… Elle serra le pommeau de sa canne, implorant à mi-voix.

"Mira, faites que cela suffise…"

 

* * *

 

 

[1](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote1anc) [https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/tana_210.jpg](https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/tana_210.jpg) Je n'ai pas trouvé d'image où on le voit mieux avec son costume blanc ='(.

[2](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote2anc) [https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/reno_110.jpg](https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/reno_110.jpg)

[3](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote3anc) [https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/akira_10.jpg](https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/akira_10.jpg) (il faut l'imaginer avec un plâtre).

[4](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote4anc) [https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/marcy_10.jpg](https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/marcy_10.jpg)

[5](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote5anc) [https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/tana_110.jpg](https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/tana_110.jpg)

[6](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote6anc) [https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/root_710.jpg](https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/root_710.jpg)

[7](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote7anc) [https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/yumi_w10.jpg](https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/yumi_w10.jpg)

[8](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote8anc) [https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/toki_210.jpg](https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/toki_210.jpg)

[9](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote9anc) [https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/aruto_10.jpg](https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/aruto_10.jpg)

[10](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/C/Cross-Over-asiatiques/Red-string/78032/409398.html#sdfootnote10anc) [https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/yoshi_10.jpg](https://i62.servimg.com/u/f62/18/59/15/60/yoshi_10.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila, Oni, Nimo, Rookie et Taiki ont déserté. On ne les reverra plus dans Red String. Vous verrez ce qu'il advient d'eux dans une future fic, centrée sur Oni. Quant à Taiki, vous pouvez voir ce qu'il est devenu dans la fic de Gueuwen, où il est un personnage principal : https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/F/Fear-and-Loathing-in-Las-Vegas/Les-Chasseurs/78033.html  
> Sérieusement, allez la lire, elle est géniale ^^. Et n'hésitez pas à lui laisser un commentaire pour lui redonner la motivation d'écrire ^^.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou... Premier chapitre assez court ^^. Akira n'est pas encore apparue, mais elle ne va pas tarder !  
> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu quand même. Honnêtement, j'ai peur que cette fic soit moins intéressante que "Le Conjurateur" XD. Si vous voulez une bonne fic, allez plutôt la lire ! Et si vous l'avez déjà lu ou que vous avez du temps à perde, restez sur celle ci ^^.


End file.
